Harry Potter und die Macht der Gefühle
by Siria Nera
Summary: Harry versucht zu verarbeiten, was in seinem fünften Schuljahr passiert ist. Wird er lernen, jenen zu vertrauen, die er seine Familie nennt? Wird er zu dem werden, der er sein muss, um zu überleben? AU, HG RHr
1. Allein in der Trauer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte wurde von melindaleo geschrieben, ich habe sie nur übersetzt. Ein Link zum Original ist in meinem Profil.

**Harry Potter und die Macht der Gefühle**

von Melindaleo

Betas: ChaotiK und Mistral

Deutsch von Siria Nera

Beta: silianablue

Harry versucht, zu verarbeiten, was in seinem fünften Schuljahr passiert ist. Wird er lernen, jenen zu vertrauen, die er seine Familie nennt? Wird er zum dem werden, der er sein muss, um zu überleben? Kann ihm eine gewisse Schwester eines Freundes zeigen, dass es Dinge gibt, die es wert sind, dafür zu kämpfen?

**Kapitel 01**

**Allein in der Trauer**

In Little Whinging setzte gerade die Dämmerung ein, der Himmel war mit grauem, kaltem Nebel verhangen. Dieser Sommer war viel kälter und feuchter gewesen, als der im letzten Jahr und die perfekt gepflegten Rasen im Ligusterweg waren durch die viele Feuchtigkeit saftig grün. Die Bewohner, die von ihrem Arbeitstag nach Hause kamen, spannten ihre Regenschirme über ihren geöffneten Autotüren auf und liefen schnell durch den Nieselregen in ihre Häuser.

Nur ein einsamer Mensch blieb allein draußen. Er schlenderte durch die Straßen und hatte offensichtlich nicht vor, dem Regen zu entkommen. Er hatte keinen Regenschirm. Sein Sweatshirt ging ihm bis zu den Knien. Er ließ die Schultern hängen, seine Hände tief in den Taschen. Das schwarze Haar war völlig zerzaust. Während es vorne, vom Regen klitschnass, am Kopf klebte, standen es hinten in alle Richtungen ab.

Das triste Wetter schien seinen Gemütszustand widerzuspiegeln: er war gedankenversunken, sein Gesichtsausdruck leer. Die Augen, smaragdgrün und versteckt hinter runden Brillengläsern, waren stumpf und leblos. Als er im Regen langsam nach Hause trottete, dachte er über seine Zeit im Ligusterweg nach.

Harry Potters Sommer war bisher nicht gut verlaufen. Nicht, dass seine Sommer jemals gut gewesen wären, aber dieser war besonders schwierig.

Er war krankhaft blass und strahlte Müdigkeit aus, dunkle Augenringe waren deutlich sichtbar. Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Obwohl er sich zwang bis zur Entkräftung wach zu bleiben, schlief er nie lange und wurde immer wieder von Alpträumen geweckt. Harry hatte schon früher Alpträume gehabt, sowohl normale, als auch diese, die er wegen seiner Verbindung zu Voldemort hatte. Er war unfreiwillig Zeuge der Gräueltaten geworden, die Voldemort seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht im Juni begangen hatte. Seine Narbe schmerzte jetzt ständig, egal ob er schlief oder nicht. Nachts wachte er manchmal auf, weil sein Kopf sich so anfühlte, als würde er brennen und er konnte vor Schmerzen die Augen nicht öffnen. Er war sich sicher, dass die furchtbaren Dinge, die er gesehen hatte, wirklich passiert waren. Er erkannte niemanden in seinen Träumen, weshalb es keine weitere Falle sein konnte. Wie konnte er, ein magerer, noch nicht einmal sechzehnjähriger Junge ohne irgendwelche nennenswerten magischen Fähigkeiten Voldemort aufhalten? Welche Macht besaß er, „die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt"?

„STOP!", würde er sich dann selbst zurufen. „Nur nicht darüber nachdenken..."

Er wiederholte dieses Mantra solange, bis sich seine Gedanken wieder auf sicherem Terrain befanden. In den letzten drei Wochen hatte er das jedes Mal getan, wenn ihm die Prophezeiung wieder einfiel. Wenn er sich länger mit ihr beschäftigte, erdrückte sie ihn und er verfiel in Panik. Deshalb entschloss er sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken und die Gedanken einfach weit weg zu schieben. Schließlich ging er so immer mit den Dingen um, die zu viel für ihn wurden.

Allerdings waren seine normalen Alpträume viel schlimmer. Wenn sie nicht in der Abteilung für Mysterien anfingen, dann auf dem Friedhof in Hangleton. Er sah, wie entweder Sirius oder Cedric starb. Obwohl sie sich, wie es bei Träumen nicht selten ist, oft vermischten, endeten sie immer gleich: Jeder, der ihm etwas bedeutete, starb, Einer nach dem Anderen, weil er mal wieder einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Schließlich würde er dann in total zerwühltem Bettzeug und mit Angstschweiß auf der Stirn aufwachen.

Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass es nichts bringt, zu weinen. Es machte ihn wütend, dass er seine Tränen in der Nacht, anders als am Tag, nicht kontrollieren konnte. Harry verfluchte die Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger, denn er wollte wenigstens einen Schweigezauber auf sein Zimmer legen. Seine Tante und sein Onkel waren mit ihrer sowieso schon kurzen Geduld am Ende. Das ganze Haus wurde regelmäßig durch seine Schreie geweckt, was Dudley allerdings eher belustigend fand.

Obwohl Harry es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, hatte sich die Beziehung zu seinen Verwandten noch verschlechtert. Die Warnung des Ordens und der Weasleys hatte Onkel Vernon wütend gemacht und er hatte sich auf dem ganzen Heimweg unglaublich darüber aufgeregt. Tante Petunia murmelte vor sich hin wie Harry es ‚wagen' konnte und wie ‚undankbar' er für das war, was sie für ihn getan hatten.

„Wie können diese furchtbaren Personen es wagen, uns in der Öffentlichkeit eine Szene zu machen? Ich hoffe für dich, dass so etwas nie wieder passiert, oder du wirst den Tag verfluchen, an dem du geboren wurdest!"

_Ha! Als wenn ich das nicht sowieso schon längst täte!_

Dudley saß einfach nur da und knackte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln. Harry ignorierte es einfach und starrte während der Fahrt mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster. Er fragte sich wieder einmal, was genau Dudley gehört hatte, als er im letzten Sommer von den Dementoren angegriffen worden war. Allerdings hatte er nicht die Kraft, sich darum zu sorgen, also hörte er auf, darüber nachzudenken. Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das er schon in Hogwarts verspürt hatte, war unter den feindseligen Blicken seiner Verwandten noch zehnmal stärker geworden

Sobald sie im Ligusterweg angekommen waren, wurde Harry in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Allerdings war es nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie es hätte sein können, denn die Dursleys ließen ihm seine Schulsachen. Sie zwangen Harry auch nicht mehr, Hedwig einzusperren: Nach Moodys Warnung würden sie sich Harrys Briefverkehr nicht in den Weg stellen. Er verpasste das Abendessen, aber er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger.

Am nächsten Morgen ließ ihn seine Tante aus seinem Zimmer und machte ihm Frühstück. Niemand redete mit ihm, außer um ihm die Liste mit seinen Aufgaben für den Tag zu geben. Harry fand die Stille sehr angenehm, denn nichts zu sagen war besser, als sich zu streiten oder sich eine Antwort ausdenken zu müssen.

Die Dursleys taten so, als ob er gar nicht da wäre und das kam Harry gerade recht. Dennoch half ihm seine einsiedlerische Existenz nicht gegen die Trauer in seinem Herzen. Er zwang sich, etwas Toast zu essen, bevor er sich entschuldigte und in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte.

Von da an war Harrys Appetit nicht existent und selbst die geringe Menge Essen, die er von seiner Tante bekam, aß er nicht auf. Das bisschen, was er aß, schlang er nur herunter, während er gegen seinen Brechreiz ankämpfte. Ihm war klar, dass er bei Kräften bleiben musste, aber er hatte weder die Lust, noch die Kraft, mehr als einige Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Seine Lust- und Kraftlosigkeit wurde wiederum durch die fehlende Nahrung noch verschlimmert. Die daraus resultierende Benommenheit war ihm sehr willkommen; sonst würde er zu viel denken...

Der Gewichtsverlust und ein Wachstumsschub führten dazu, dass Harry unglaublich abgemagert aussah. Jedes mal, wenn er sich selbst im dem Spiegel, der an der Tür seines Kleiderschrankes hing, sah, konnte er problemlos seine Rippen zählen und sein Schlüsselbein war erschreckend gut zu erkennen. Harry war zwar klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen durfte, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er fing an, dicke Sweatshirts zu tragen, damit er sich selbst nicht ansehen musste.

Wenn sie dachte, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte, warf Tante Petunia ihm komische Blicke zu. Aber wenn er sie dabei ertappte, drehte sie sich entrüstet von ihm weg, als wenn es seine Schuld wäre, dass sie ihn ansah. Er ignorierte sie. Schließlich hatte sie ihn die meiste Zeit seines Lebens auch ignoriert und so getan, als ob er nicht da wäre. Warum sollte er sie also anders behandeln?

Manchmal dachte er an den letzten Sommer zurück, an die Nacht, in der er von den Dementoren angegriffen worden war. Harry hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass er mit Petunia irgendeine Art von Verbindung aufgebaut hatte. Aber jetzt war davon nichts mehr zu spüren. Er ahnte, dass sie mehr wusste, als sie zugab und er wollte sie auch schon nach der Vereinbarung fragen, die sie mit Dumbledore getroffen hatte, aber er verwarf den Gedanken wieder.

Was würde das schon ändern? Ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht, er musste noch länger hier bleiben. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Dumbledore ihn in nächster Zeit hier rausholen würde. Er war in seinem ganz persönlichen Gefängnis, genauso wie... ach, egal. Es war ja nicht so, dass es einen Ort gab, wo er hingehen könnte.

Manchmal fragte sich Harry, ob vielleicht ein Dementor in der Nähe war. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum ihm alles egal war. Er schien außer Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung nichts mehr fühlen zu können. Vielleicht hatte sich ja ein Dementor als Onkel Vernon verkleidet.

Am zweiten Abend hatte das Telefon geklingelt und sein Onkel hatte fast die Tür aus den Angeln gehoben. „Ist für dich", hatte er gefaucht. „Mach bloß nicht zu lange!" Harry wusste, dass es seinem Onkel nicht nur nicht gefiel, dass jemand Harry anrief, viel schlimmer war, dass ihm befohlen wurde, es zu erlauben. Onkel Vernon gefiel es gar nicht, wenn er nachgeben musste, vor allem, wenn es Harry betraf.

Am Telefon war Hermine. „Hallo Harry."

„Hermine!"

„Mr. Weasley meinte, dass es kein Problem für dich sein sollte, das Telefon zu benutzen. Und da die Weasleys kein Telefon haben, bin ich jetzt deine Kontaktperson. Wir dachten uns, dass es so einfacher ist, mit dir in Kontakt zu bleiben. Für die Todesser ist wahrscheinlich alles, was Muggel benutzen unter ihrer Würde. Der Orden hat unser Haus an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, so dass ich sie immer wissen lassen kann, wie es dir geht.

Harry ärgerte sich darüber, dass alle wieder auf ihn aufpassen wollten. „Mir geht es gut, Hermine", antwortete er schon ganz automatisch.

„So hörst du dich aber nicht an, Harry."

„Hör zu, nur weil man ihn dazu gezwungen hat, mich das Telefon benutzen zu lassen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Onkel Vernon das gerne tut und ich habe momentan nicht die Kraft, mich mit ihm zu streiten. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir uns wieder Eulen schicken. Am besten nur nachts, damit die Muggel sie nicht sehen."

Obwohl das alles stimmte, waren es nur Vorwände, damit er nicht über Dinge reden musste, über die er nicht reden wollte. Er konnte mit ihren Fragen im Moment nicht umgehen.

Sie hörte sich enttäuscht an. „Wenn es das ist was du willst, aber-"

„Das ist es. Bitte." Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich werde dir gleich morgen schreiben."

„In Ordnung."

„Bye, Harry."

„Bye."

Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie so unterbrochen hatte, aber so war es am besten. Er würde sich sowieso von Ron und Hermine distanzieren müssen. Es war für sie schon gefährlich genug, nur weil sie ihm nahe standen. Am besten, er fing gleich damit an.

Am nächsten Tag bekam Harry den versprochenen Brief von Hermine, und einen von Ron. Die beiden Briefe hörten sich sehr ähnlich an, weshalb Harry überzeugt war, dass sich die beiden über ihn unterhalten hatten. Das machte ihn nur noch ärgerlicher.

Er beantwortete keinen einzigen ihrer Briefe, aber sie schickten trotzdem immer neue. Irgendwie freute ihn das. Die beiden waren wirklich die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen konnte. Die einzigen Briefe, die Harry schrieb, war die kurze Nachricht, die er dem Orden alle drei Tage schickte. Es war immer die Gleiche.

_Immer noch hier. Alles in Ordnung._

_Muggel benehmen sich._

_Harry_

Kurz nach den ersten beiden Nachrichten kamen mehr Briefe. Neben denen von Ron und Hermine bekam er jetzt auch welche von Ginny, den Zwillingen, Mrs. Weasley und Remus Lupin. Im Grunde stand in allen das Gleiche: Sie fragten, wie es ihm ging und ließen ihn wissen, dass sie alle für ihn da waren, falls er reden wollte.

Die Zwillinge rissen Witze und, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte, musste Harry lachen. Sie schickten nie individuelle Briefe, sondern schrieben sie immer zusammen. Harry wusste nie genau, was von wem stammte. Sie wechselten sich mitten im Satz ab, was er an den verschiedenen Handschriften erkennen konnte (und normalerweise auch an der Tinte in einer anderen Farbe). Die Briefe waren fast so verwirrend wie die Zwillinge selbst und Harry fragte sich oft, ob die Beiden je etwas ohne den Anderen taten. Die Beiden machten jedoch deutlich, dass sie an ihn dachten und für ihn da waren. Er brauchte nur zu fragen.

Ginnys Briefe enthielten immer Neuigkeiten und waren, wie die der Zwillinge, lustig. Harry musste immer lachen, wenn sie sich mal wieder über Ron aufregte. Sie war sehr viel offener mit ihm und behandelte ihn nicht wie ein rohes Ei. Am Ende schrieb sie immer so etwas wie _Hör auf zu schmollen!_ oder _Lauter! Ich kann dein Gemurmel nicht verstehen!_ Das traf bei Harry genau den Nerv. Er murmelte immer vor sich hin, wenn er sich unwohl fühlte, aber das passierte doch nicht _so_ oft. Es regte ihn auf, dass es so offensichtlich war und er nahm sich vor, daran zu arbeiten. Von ihr bekam er auch immer die interessantesten Neuigkeiten. Ganz normale Dinge, wie zum Beispiel, dass Bill Fleur immer noch bei ihrem Englisch half und das Percy immer noch nicht wieder mit seiner Familie redete. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl dazuzugehören und er mochte es, Teil ihres Lebens zu sein.

Mrs. Weasleys Briefe waren freundlich und sehr mütterlich. Mit dem Brief schickte sie auch immer Kekse oder einen Mince Pie. Harry hatte zwar bisher nur einige Bissen davon gegessen, aber er freute sich trotzdem darüber. Sie flehte ihn an, ihr zurück zu schreiben und sagte ihm, dass sie für ihn da wäre, falls er reden wollte.

Remus Lupin hörte sich einfach nur traurig an und es brach Harry das Herz. Es war seine Schuld, dass Remus seinen letzten Schulfreund verloren hatte. Er verstand nicht, warum Remus ihm überhaupt Briefe schickte, war er doch überzeugt, dass Remus ihm die Schuld geben musste. Wenn er sich nur annähernd so schlecht fühlte wie Harry... es war hart für Harry eine Eule mit einem Brief von Remus zu sehen, aber er zwang sich, jeden einzelnen zu lesen.

Nachdem er sämtliche Briefe gelesen hatte versteckte er sie im Fußboden, um sie immer wieder zu lesen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie der einzige Grund waren, warum er überhaupt noch durchhielt.

Er wollte weder Mitleid noch Sorge, er wollte nur die Briefe. Er hatte Angst vor dem Tag, an dem sie ihm nicht mehr schreiben würden, weil sie nie Antworten erhalten hatten, aber soweit war es noch nicht. Jeden Tag würde er einen Brief von jemandem bekommen, jeden Tag würde Harry wieder staunen und sich freuen, bevor er diese Gefühle wieder unterdrückte.

Früher oder später würden sie aufgeben. Das war es doch was er wollte, oder? Es war besser, sich ganz weit von ihnen zu distanzieren. Je näher sie ihm standen, desto größer war die Bedrohung durch Voldemort. Er war schließlich der Junge aus der Prophezeiung und Merlin möge denen beistehen, die das Pech hatten, Teil seines chaotischen Lebens zu sein. Das war ihm schmerzlich klar. Aber so sehr er sie auch wegstoßen wollte, Harry wusste, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. Er selbst war sein schlimmster Feind. Er wollte diese Briefe unbedingt haben. Tatsächlich waren sie so etwas, wie sein Rettungsring.

Die Sommer waren zwar immer einsam gewesen, aber dieser war unerträglich. Er konnte der alles verzehrenden Einsamkeit nicht entfliehen. Er hatte den unvernünftigen Drang, vor allem auf Mrs. Weasleys Briefe zu antworten und er wusste nicht warum. Sie flehte ihn an, ihr zu schreiben und die Vorstellung, dass er sie verletzte, brach ihm das Herz. Obwohl er es noch nicht einmal sich selbst eingestehen konnte, sehnte er sich insgeheim danach, dass sie in den Ligusterweg kommen würde, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er sie so unbedingt sehen wollte, er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr. Er war nicht ihr Kind. Trotzdem wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie zu sehen und sie zu fragen, wie er dieses Stechen in seinem Herzen stoppen konnte, bevor es ihn vollkommen überwältigte.

Harry stoppte diesen Gedankengang, als er den Garten des Ligusterwegs 4 betrat. Er hatte Mrs. Figg besucht, nachdem ihm Tante Petunia gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn zum Tee eingeladen hatte. Harry hatte kein Problem damit, die Dursleys für eine Stunde zu verlassen, und so war er zu ihr gegangen. Selbst wenn sie etwas exzentrisch war, so war sie doch eine Verbindung zur Zauberwelt und Harry wartete sehnlichst auf Neuigkeiten. Solange er nicht mit seinen Freunden reden musste, war jede Neuigkeit gut.

Harry war enttäuscht, als er feststellte, dass das Haus immer noch stark nach Kohl und Katzen roch. Mrs. Figg versuchte, ihn so lange wie möglich da zu behalten und mit ihm über irgendetwas zu reden, aber Harry wusste, dass sie die einseitige Unterhaltung frustrierte. Er ging schnell wieder, weil er nicht im Regen nach Hause laufen wollte, oder zumindest erzählte er ihr das.

Es war schon ziemlich dunkel als Harry die Tür öffnete und nach oben in sein Zimmer ging. Heute würde er wieder nicht essen. Er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger und keine Lust mehr, so zu tun, als würde es ihn interessieren, was um ihn herum passierte. Die Dursleys würden noch nicht einmal merken, ob er da war oder nicht. Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und bereitete sich auf eine weitere Nacht voller Alpträume vor.

Er hatte Mrs. Figg schon gesagt, dass er auf keinen Fall im Haus am Grimmauldplatz bleiben würde. Er konnte einfach nicht dorthin zurückkehren. Die Erinnerungen wären zu viel für ihn. Am liebsten würde er in den Fuchsbau, aber er wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. Wenigstens wären die Anderen sicher, solange er nicht im Hauptquartier war.

Immer, wenn er an das Haus dachte, landeten seine Gedanken wieder da, wo sie immer zu enden schienen: Sirius. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie schrecklich es im letzten Jahr gewesen war, als er nicht mit Sirius hatte reden können. Die Eulen, das Flohnetzwerk, ja sogar Harry selbst - Alles war beobachtet worden.

Er hatte sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass er vielleicht in diesem Sommer etwas Zeit mit Sirius verbringen könnte. Sie hätten über Harrys Dad reden können und die verstörenden Dinge, die er in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte. Oder über diese verdammte Prophezeiung und was Harry deswegen tun sollte. Oder einfach nur über Mädchen und darüber, was für ein total ahnungsloser Idiot Harry war, wenn es darum ging, wie Mädchen tickten. Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Sirius davon eine Menge Ahnung gehabt hatte. Das würde er aber jetzt sowieso nicht mehr erfahren, denn kein einziges dieser Gespräche würde jemals stattfinden. Sirius war nicht mehr da, würde nicht zurückkommen und das war ganz allein Harrys Schuld.

Er hatte wieder einmal einen Kloß im Hals und spürte, wie sich sein Brustkorb zusammenzog. „Es tut mir leid, Sirius", flüsterte er, als er sein Gesicht ins Kissen presste. Es würde eine sehr lange Nacht werden.

T/N: Die Geschichte wurde vor dem 6. Teil geschrieben, ist also inzwischen AU. Ich habe ungefähr die Hälfte fertig und werde versuchen, regelmäßig zu posten.


	2. Eine Bärenmutter

**Kapitel 02**

**Eine Bärenmutter**

Am Grimmauldplatz 12 versuchte Molly Weasley sich in der Küche zu beschäftigen. Sie konnte einfach nicht still herumsitzen, wenn sie nervös war. So konnte sie sich besser abreagieren. Eine Woche, nachdem Ron und Ginny für die Sommerferien nach Hause gekommen waren, zog die Familie wieder ins Hauptquartier ein. Das war vor zwei Wochen gewesen. Der Krieg war jetzt, da das Ministerium endlich zugegeben hatte, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf zurückgekehrt war, in vollem Gange. Es gab erschreckend viele Angriffe auf Muggel. Das Dunkle Mal war wie früher am Himmel zu sehen und verbreitete Angst und Schrecken unter der magischen Bevölkerung. Die Angst wurde immer größer, aber bisher gab es noch keine ausgewachsene Panik.

Molly versuchte so gut sie konnte, nicht in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den Schrecken des Ersten Krieges erinnern und es graute ihr davor, das alles noch einmal durchzumachen. Ihre Familie, die Prewetts, hatte damals mehrere Mitglieder verloren und davon hatten sie sich nie wieder erholt. Molly stürzte sich in ihre eigene Familie. Sie musste sich um ihre Rasselbande kümmern und sie wollte, dass sie soweit entfernt von den Schrecken wie möglich aufwuchsen.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte jemand versucht, die Schutzzauber des Fuchsbaus zu durchbrechen, weshalb Molly mit den Kindern mitten in der Nacht zum Grimmauldplatz geflohen war. Keiner war gerne hier, aber Arthur und Molly waren sich einig, dass es so am besten war. Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Bill und die Zwillinge waren dort eingezogen, genauso wie im letzten Sommer. Charlie war immer noch in Rumänien. Zwar arbeitete er dort für den Orden, aber wenigstens war er nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Und Percy...

Molly versuchte nicht zu viel an Percy zu denken. Es betrübte sie immer noch sehr, dass er seine Karriere seiner Familie vorgezogen hatte. Sie hatten das ganze Jahr versucht, sich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Obwohl das Ministerium seine Haltung zu Voldemort geändert hatte, bestand Percy dickköpfig darauf, dass seine Familie sich falsch verhalten habe und sich niemals hätte gegen das Ministerium stellen dürfen. Percy war im Moment zu begeistert von Fudge und der kämpfte darum, sein Ansehen wieder herzustellen.

Wenn Arthur ihm im Ministerium begegnete, schaute Percy immer weg oder tat so, als würde er gerade das lesen, was er in der Hand hielt. Jeder Brief, den sie ihm schickte, kam ungeöffnet zurück und Molly wusste nicht, was sie noch tun sollte, um die Situation zu bereinigen. Sie wusste genau, wie feindselig ihre anderen Kinder Percy gegenüber waren. Wenn Percy jemals wieder in die Familie zurückkehren wollte, würde er große Probleme haben, seine Geschwister dazu zu bringen, ihm zu vergeben. Besonders Ron schien einen Groll zu hegen. Keiner von ihnen wollte über Percy oder eine mögliche Aussöhnung überhaupt reden.

Selbst wenn Percy jetzt zurück käme, so würde er niemanden im Fuchsbau antreffen. Der Fuchsbau wurde aber beobachtet und so wusste Molly, dass Percy nicht versucht hatte, sie zu kontaktieren. Percy wusste noch nicht mal etwas davon, dass seine Familie mitten in der Nacht hatte fliehen müssen oder dass sein Zuhause in Gefahr gewesen war. Nein, im Fuchsbau zu bleiben stand nicht zur Debatte. Und so lebte die zerrissene Familie wieder im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, weit weg von ihrem Heim.

Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand herausgefunden, was sie genau geplant hatten. Ihre Spione hatten bestätigt, dass die Todesser auf der Suche nach Harry gewesen waren oder wenigstens hatten herausfinden wollen, wann er ankommen würde. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie an den Jungen dachte, der für sie fast schon wie ihr eigenes Kind war. Er hatte in seinem so kurzen Leben schon so viel durchmachen müssen. Sie hätte bei dem Gedanken, dass er jetzt ganz alleine war mit seiner Trauer, am liebsten geweint.

Sie wusste, wie es ist, ein Familienmitglied zu verlieren. Sie kannte den Kummer, den Schmerz, die Qual dieses Verlustes. Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum Harry das alleine durchmachen musste.

Im Moment wartete sie auf Professor Dumbledore. Sie war sauer auf ihn. Nachdem Harry bei ihr zum Tee gewesen war, hatte Arabella Figg, die Squib, die in Harrys Nachbarschaft wohnte, Molly besorgniserregende Neuigkeiten geschickt. Er war sehr dünn und sah niedergeschlagen aus. Sie schlug vor, ihn so schnell wie möglich von seinen Verwandten wegzuholen, aber als sie ihm das erzählte, erwiderte er nur, dass er nicht am Grimmauldplatz wohnen würde. Er wollte zum Fuchsbau und würde lieber bei den Muggeln bleiben, als ins Hauptquartier zu kommen. Das brach Mollys Herz.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass er lieber im Fuchsbau wohnen würde, als hier. Das war Sirius Haus und hier gab es für Harry nur schlechte Erinnerungen. Er hatte seinen Aufenthalt im Fuchsbau immer genossen. Dort hatte er einen Zufluchtsort, an dem er ein ganz normales Kind sein konnte, ein Teil einer liebenden Familie, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Molly hatte von dem Augenblick an, da sie ihn das erste Mal auf Gleis neundreiviertel gesehen hatte, gewusst, dass das genau das war, was er brauchte, sogar schon bevor sie überhaupt gewusst hatte, wer er war. Er hatte Vernachlässigung förmlich ausgestrahlt. Zwar konnte Harry das, als er älter wurde, besser verstecken, aber Molly ließ sich nicht täuschen.

Sie hatte alle ihre Kinder gebeten, Harry zu schreiben, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Allerdings fand sie, dass er schon genug Verantwortung trug und deshalb verbat sie ihnen, ihm zu sagen, wo sie waren. Ron stimmte ihr da voll und ganz zu. Er meinte, dass sich Harry dann nur selbst die Schuld daran geben würde, genauso, wie er sich auch die Schuld an allem anderen gab. Molly war klar, dass er sich ebenso die Schuld an Sirius Tod gab, aber ihr war auch klar, dass niemand ihn jemals davon würden überzeugen können, dass es nicht so war. Seine Vision von Arthur und der Schlange war schließlich echt gewesen und sie dankte Merlin dafür, dass Harry so schnell darauf reagiert hatte. Sie wagte es nicht darüber nachzudenken, was sonst hätte passieren können. Obwohl sie es niemals billigen würde, dass die Kinder einfach aus der Schule abgehauen waren und sich auf einen Kampf mit Todessern eingelassen hatten, der sie fast umgebracht hätte, so wusste sie doch, dass Harry das Herz am rechten Fleck hatte und wie sehr Sirius Tod jetzt an ihm nagte.

Sie war fuchsteufelswild, dass Dumbledore Harry mit seiner Trauer ganz allein bei seinen Verwandten ließ. Sie verstand, dass es zu seinem eigenen Schutz war, aber was war mit seinem Gefühlszustand? Zwar hatte sie mit Sirius ihre Differenzen gehabt, doch Harry hatte ihn geliebt und auch Sirius hatte Harry auf seine ganz eigene Art vergöttert. Es war einfach nicht richtig, oder verdient, oder gerecht, dass Harry auch das verloren hatte. Er war praktisch ein zweites Mal zur Waise geworden und egal wie sehr sie auch darum bettelte, Dumbledore ließ sich einfach nicht davon abbringen, Harry im Ligusterweg zu lassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass da sehr viel mehr zwischen Dumbledore und Harry geschehen war, als der alte Zauberer zugab und sie hatte Angst davor, was das bedeuten könnte.

Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass Harry und ihre eigenen Kinder noch länger Kinder bleiben könnten. Aber ihr war klar, dass sie Harry überall hin folgen würden. Sie sollten sich nur um die Schule, Verabredungen oder Quidditch Sorgen machen müssen, nicht um Todesser, Dunkle Lords und versteckte Prophezeiungen.

Schon wieder diese verdammte Prophezeiung. Der Orden hatte das ganze letzte Jahr damit verbracht, sie zu bewachen und Molly war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was sie überhaupt beinhaltete. Sie konnte sich denken, dass es irgendwie um Harry ging und das ängstigte sie. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Dumbledore viel für Harry übrig hatte, das wollte sie ja gar nicht abstreiten. Es war offensichtlich, dass er besorgt gewesen war, als die Agenten, die auf Harry aufpassten, ihm von seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit und ungesunden Erscheinung berichteten. Sie hegte allerdings auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass, wie auch immer er persönlich für Harry fühlte, Dumbledore ihn, im größeren Zusammenhang gesehen, wie eine Schachfigur benutzen würde.

Was Harry dringend brauchte, war jemand, der immer hinter ihm stand und nur für ihn da war. Genau das, was Sirius gewesen war und was sie jetzt sein würde. Er brauchte jemanden, der zuerst an ihn dachte und er musste verstehen, dass es Menschen gab die für _ihn_ da waren, und nur für ihn. Was er brauchte, waren Eltern, obwohl das unmöglich war. Er war inzwischen zu alt, um irgendjemanden in dieser Rolle zu akzeptieren, aber sie hatte vor, diesen Platz so gut wie möglich auszufüllen. Für sie war er sowieso schon wie ein siebter Sohn. Sie würde ihn einfach auch weiterhin genauso behandeln wie Ron und Ginny. Wenn sie ihnen einen Brief nach Hogwarts schickte, würde er auch einen bekommen. Jemand musste Harry helfen, mit all dem klarzukommen, was um ihn herum geschah.

Die Traurigkeit in Harrys Augen zerriss ihr das Herz. Sie sehnte sich danach, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, in welchem Zustand er war, wenn sie ihn endlich da rausholen konnten. Nach der Zeit, die er mit den Dursleys verbrachte, war er immer so verschlossen und niedergeschlagen. Sie schenkte ihm immer viel Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit, um den echten Harry wiederzubekommen und dieses Jahr würde es noch viel schlimmer sein. Sie befürchtete, dass, je mehr Zeit er mit seinen scheußlichen Verwandten verbrachte, es umso schwieriger für die Weasleys, seine _echte_ Familie, werden würde, Harry zu erreichen. Er würde seine Mauern viel zu hoch aufbauen und sich mit seinen Dämonen dahinter verstecken. Molly befürchtete, dass sie ihn dort diesmal nicht wieder würde hervorholen können.

In all den Jahren, die Molly Harry jetzt schon kannte und trotz der schrecklichen Dinge, die Harry schon passiert waren, hatte sie ihn nie weinen gesehen. Nach der Dritten Aufgabe war es fast so weit gewesen, und obwohl er es kaum noch ausgehalten hatte, hatte er sich trotzdem gezwungen seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Das war, mehr als alles andere, der Grund, warum sie die Dursleys so hasste. Sie hatten ihn gezwungen, nicht zu weinen. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie seine Kindheit gewesen sein musste... sie dachte nicht gerne darüber nach. Also kochte sie. Kochen half. Beim Kochen war sie beschäftigt. Es gab einen Anfang, ein Ende, ein klares Ziel und klare Regeln. Sie kochte solange, wie sie auf Dumbledore wartete.

Die Tür ging auf und ihre Tochter kam herein. Ihr Pferdeschwanz schwang mit jedem Schritt.

„Mum?", fragte Ginny zögerlich.

„Hmmm?"

„Weinst du, Mum?"

„Nein, nein. Es ist hier nur so staubig. Egal wie viel wir hier auch putzen, der Dreck kommt immer wieder."

„Ich weiß, Mum", sagte Ginny mit leiser Stimme.

„Habt ihr heute von Harry gehört?"

„Nein, bisher noch nicht."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Ich wünschte nur, er würde uns irgendetwas schicken."

„Ich auch, aber du kennst ja Harry. So ist er halt."

„Es geht ihm nicht gut. Ich bin mir sicher. Es geht ihm überhaupt nicht gut."

„Naja, er wird uns nicht viel länger ignorieren können." Ginny hörte sich gereizt an. „Dumbledore wird ihn hierher bringen und dann können wir uns alle gegen ihn verbünden." Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, als wenn sie das selber nicht glaubte. Molly freute sich trotzdem, dass Ginny versuchte, sie aufzuheitern.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass er hier bleiben würde, Ginny. Er will nicht hier sein. Er hat Mrs. Figg gesagt, dass er nicht hierher kommen wird", sagte Molly leise. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie oder Ginny sich große Hoffnungen machten.

„Er würde also lieber bei den Muggeln bleiben? Aber seine Erinnerungen an die können doch nicht viel besser sein!"

„Er trauert, Schatz. Da ist man nicht vernünftig."

„Wäre es denn nicht besser hier zu trauern, wo Menschen sind, die sich tatsächlich dafür interessieren, was er gerade durchmacht?"

„Natürlich wäre es das, Ginny. Ich stimme dir da voll und ganz zu. Unglücklicherweise musst du nicht mich, sondern Harry davon überzeugen."

Ginny drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. Sie war fest entschlossen dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihrer Mutter bald besser ging. Harry mochte ja vielleicht trauern, aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, ihre Mutter zum Weinen zu bringen.

Sie lief die Treppen nach oben und schlich am verdeckten Bild von Mrs. Black vorbei. Ginny hatte noch niemals eine furchtbarere Frau als sie getroffen. _Armer Sirius._ Ihre Mutter schrie zwar auch mal rum, aber sie hatte immer gute Absichten und wollte immer nur das Beste für ihre Kinder. Mrs. Black war einfach nur grausam.

Sie kam im Stockwerk an, wo ihr Schlafzimmer war, klopfte aber an der Tür ihres Bruders, Ron. Er war in dem Raum, in dem auch Harry wohnen würde, sollte er jemals herkommen.

„Was?", hörte sie Rons unfreundliche Stimme von der anderen Seite der geschlossenen Tür.

„Ron, kann ich kurz reinkommen?", fragte sie. Bei Ron erreichte man mehr, wenn man nett war.

„In Ordnung, aber beeil dich."

Ginny öffnete die Tür und sah Ron, wie er auf dem Bett lag und eine Quidditchzeitung las. Rons Lieblingsteam, die Chudley Cannons, war auf der Titelseite. Selbst auf dem Foto sah es so aus, als würden die Cannons verlieren.

„Ron, du hast nicht rein zufällig heute schon was von Harry gehört, oder?", fragte sie.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte er zurück und schnitt dabei so eine Grimasse, dass Ginny ihn am liebsten verzaubern würde, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wie er hieß.

Ginny spürte, wie wütend sie wurde und versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich seit fünf Jahren problemlos ein Zimmer mit ihm teilte, hatte Ron keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, was genau er von Ginnys aktuellem Freund, Dean Thomas, hielt. Nur jetzt, da er mit Ginny zusammen war, gab es ein Problem.

Ron hatte nicht gerade subtil immer wieder darauf angespielt, dass Harry viel besser für Ginny war, und das ging ihr ziemlich auf die Nerven. Noch schlimmer war, dass ihr Herz ihm voll und ganz zustimmte, ihr Verstand diese Vorstellung aber komplett ignorierte. Harry hatte sie noch nie beachtet. Er war nicht interessiert und es wurde Zeit, loszulassen.

Sie setze sich auf das zweite Bett und verkniff sich eine bissige Bemerkung. Stattdessen antwortete sie ihm: „Ich war gerade bei Mum in der Küche und sie hat wegen ihm geweint. Sie macht sich Sorgen, Ron. Riesige Sorgen."

Rons Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort ernst. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß aber nicht, was ich deswegen unternehmen soll. Harry antwortet nicht auf meine Briefe und ich weiß sowieso nicht so genau, was ich ihm sagen soll. Sirius hat ihm so viel bedeutet und ich weiß einfach nicht, wie er sich fühlt. Was genau soll ich ihm also sagen?"

„Ich weiß. Wir hatten ziemliches Glück, niemanden zu verlieren, der uns so nahe stand. Mum meinte, dass er zu Mrs. Figg gesagt hat, dass er nicht hierher kommen wird, in dieses Haus. Ich hoffe Professor Dumbledore kann ihn überzeugen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich schafft."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore Harry im Moment von irgendetwas überzeugen kann."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Weiß nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte letztes Jahr zwischen den beiden überhaupt nicht. Harry wollte nicht mal mehr mit ihm reden, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte. Und dann, nach dem, was passiert ist... nach Sirius... Ich weiß nicht. Harry hat einfach dicht gemacht. Ich dachte mir schon, es ist komisch, dass Dumbledore nicht zu ihm gekommen ist, versucht hat zu reden. Selbst da konnte man ja schon erkennen, dass Harry das alles nicht verarbeiten konnte."

„Glaubst du, sie haben sich gestritten?

„Keine Ahnung. Aber irgendetwas ist los. Und Harry sagt nichts."

„Was hält Hermine davon?"

Rons Ohren wurden knallrot und er schaute ganz verträumt. Ginny verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Hey, Ron! Ich bin hier drüben! Aufpassen!", meckerte sie verzweifelt.

„Sie sagt, wir müssen Harry dazu bringen, dass er sich uns anvertraut. Und weil er das niemals von alleine tun wird, müssen wir ihn einfach dazu zwingen."

„Glaubst du, dass das funktioniert?"

Ron seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich bezweifle es. Harry mag es gar nicht, wenn er etwas tun soll, das ihm nicht gefällt und auf gar keinen Fall mag er es, darüber zu reden, wie er sich fühlt. Ich denke Hermine wird noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben."

Ginny stimmte mürrisch zu und spitze den Mund. „Denkst du, die Muggel lassen ihn in Ruhe?"

„Das hoffe ich. Die sind ein bisschen irre. Als Fred, George und ich ihn im Sommer vor dem zweiten Jahr gerettet haben, hatte er Gitter vor dem Fenster. Wusstest du das? Er war in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und sein Essen haben sie ihm durch eine Klappe in der Tür ins Zimmer geschoben."

Ginny erschauderte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Geschichte. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass seine eigenen Verwandten ihn so behandeln würden. Dass sie irgendjemanden so behandeln würden, aber ganz besonders Harry. Das hatte er nicht verdient.

„Die Mitglieder des Ordens haben seinen Onkel doch aber auf dem Bahnhof gewarnt, oder?"

„Ich weiß, ich war auch da. Ich hoffe nur, dass er ihnen auch zugehört hat. Nachdem was Harry so erzählt hat, würde ich mich nicht darauf verlassen. Seine Nachrichten kommen immer noch alle drei Tage und er sagt, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Schon, aber da steht immer genau das Gleiche drin und sie sind auch nie an jemand bestimmten adressiert. Das ist schon irgendwie komisch."

„Naja, so ist Harry halt. Wenn es ihm richtig schlecht geht, sagt er, es geht ihm gut. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, sagt er, es geht ihm gut. Und wenn es ihm richtig gut geht, dann kriegst du vielleicht mal etwas mehr Informationen. Alles, was er momentan sagt ist ‚Es geht mir gut' und das kann so ziemlich alles bedeuten."

„Also, irgendetwas muss sich ändern. Das kann doch nicht den ganzen Sommer so weitergehen. Das bringt niemandem etwas, schon gar nicht Harry."

„Ich werde versuchen, ihm morgen noch einen Brief zu schicken. Ich habe einen guten Artikel über die nächste Quidditchsaison. Vielleicht interessiert ihn das. Mum hat wirklich geweint?"

„Ich ertrage es nicht, sie so zu sehen. Sie ist so angespannt. Ich muss irgendetwas tun, Ron", schrie sie und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen.

„Und was genau hast du vor?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber mir fällt schon etwas ein." Sie stand auf und verließ Rons Zimmer. Sie ging durch den schlecht beleuchteten Flur und in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Bei dem Versuch, es ein bisschen heller zu gestalten hatte sie es gelb gestrichen, aber das hatte auch nicht wirklich geholfen. Nichts schien zu helfen. Dieses Haus war einfach nur trist. Egal, wie viel sie auch scheuerten, putzten, abstaubten oder strichen, die traurige Dunkelheit blieb. Irgendwie hatte Ginny das Gefühl, hören zu können, wie sich Mrs. Black darüber freute.


	3. Der Heuler

**Kapitel 03**

**Der Heuler**

Eine laute Explosion ließ das kleine Dorf erbeben, als ein grüner Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kam, in den Himmel aufstieg. Vermummte Gestalten rannten in alle Richtungen, kurze Lichtblitze von einzelnen Flüchen flogen in Richtung der fliehenden Hexen und Zauberer. Der Boden war mit Leichen übersäht – Männer, Frauen, Kinder, sie alle blickten mit leblosen Augen ins Leere. Schmerzenschreie erfüllten die Luft, als die Flüche flogen. Plötzlich flackerte die Szene und veränderte sich. In einem kleinen, dunklen Raum kniete ein Mann mit einem langen Umhang zitternd auf dem Boden.

„Was hast du zu berichten?", zischte eine kalte Stimme aus den Schatten.

„Potter ist immer noch bei seinen Verwandten. Wir haben bisher noch keine Lösung für den Blutschutz gefunden."

„Ich will Potter hier haben, und zwar schnell. Nimm ihn gefangen, aber töte ihn nicht. Du kannst aber soviel Gewalt anwenden wie du willst."

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Wurmschwanz und versuchte, den Raum so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

„Nicht so schnell. Du musst noch daran erinnert werden, wie viel Wert ich auf die schnelle Ausführung meiner Anordnungen lege."

„Nein, Meister."

„Crucio!"

Harry war schlagartig wach. Um sein Schreien zu unterdrücken biss er sich so stark auf die Lippe, dass sie blutete. Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht und über den Rücken und sein Bettzeug war komplett zerwühlt. Als der Schmerz in seiner Narbe noch einmal aufflammte und ihm übel wurde, wusste er, dass Wurmschwanz irgendwo noch immer bestraft wurde. Als er spürte, dass er sich gleich übergeben musste, rannte er ins Badezimmer und würgte. Da er aber mal wieder das Abendessen ausgelassen hatte, kam nichts. Als er fertig war, stützte er sich beim Aufstehen an der Wand ab und ging dann zurück in sein Zimmer. Bevor er allerdings dort ankam stand ein wütender Vernon Dursley vor ihm.

„Was zum Teufel stimmt mit dir nicht, du Freak?", wollte er wissen und spukte beim Reden.

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken", sagte Harry leise. Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer musste er sich wieder an der Wand abstützten.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das ganze Haus jede Nacht mit deinem verdammten Geschrei aufweckst. Einige von uns müssen für ihren Lebensunterhalt arbeiten, du wertloses Stück... mir reicht es. Jede Nacht das Gleiche. Finde einen Weg, das abzustellen, oder ich werde es für dich tun!"

„Kein Problem." _Na das ist ja einfach toll. Wenn ich der Meinung wäre, du könntest irgendetwas gegen diese verflixten Alpträume unternehmen, würde ich dich lassen._

Die Tatsache, dass Harry kein Widerwort gab, schien Onkel Vernon nur noch wütender zu machen. „Nicht in diesem Tonfall!"

Harry war mit seiner ohnehin schon strapazierten Geduld fast am Ende. „Und welcher _Tonfall_ genau wäre das?"

Onkel Vernon warf Harry gegen die Wand und erhob seine Hand. Für einen Moment war Harry überzeugt, dass Onkel Vernon ihn schlagen würde. Er hoffte sogar darauf, denn er war überzeugt, es zu verdienen. Seit er seinen ersten Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte, war das nicht mehr passiert. Schließlich hatte er jetzt Menschen in seinem Leben, die auf ihn achteten. Vielleicht hatte er sich gerade an Mad-Eye Moody erinnert, aber Onkel Vernon ließ ihn los und fauchte nur: „Geh in dein Zimmer."

Als Harry im Zimmer war hörte er, wie er wieder eingeschlossen wurde. „Du kannst da drin bleiben, bis du schwarz wirst."

Harry sackte an seinem Schreibtisch zusammen und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Onkel Vernon zu brüskieren. Er würde dafür am Ende nur selbst bezahlen.

_So ein Mist, ich habe doch gestern Okklumentik geübt, genauso wie jede Nacht, seit... seitdem ich wieder hier bin. Warum habe ich dann diesen Traum gehabt?_ Er erschrak, als er eine braune Schleiereule mit einem unheilvoll aussehenden roten Umschlag sah, die gerade durch sein Fenster flog. _Wer würde mir denn einen Heuler schicken?_ Schon leicht panisch schnappte er sich den Umschlag und versuchte ihn aus dem Fenster zu halten, um ihn dort zu öffnen. Doch es war schon zu spät. Ginny Weasleys schrille Schimpftirade schallte durch das Haus und schien es bis ins Fundament zu erschüttern.

HARRY JAMES POTTER, MIR REICHT ES! WENN DU NICHT MIT UNS REDEN WILLST, VON MIR AUS, ABER DU HAST NICHT DAS RECHT, MUM SO ZU BEHANDELN! SIE IST KRANK VOR SORGE UM DICH! GESTERN HAT SIE GEWEINT, WEIL DU DICH WEIGERST IHR ZU ANTWORTEN! WOLLTEST DU DAS? JETZT HÖR MIR MAL SEHR GUT ZU: DU NIMMST DIR JETZT SOFORT EINE FEDER UND ETWAS PERGAMENT UND SCHREIBST MUM EINEN BRIEF! DU WIRST IHR SAGEN, WIE ES DIR GEHT UND WAGE ES JA NICHT ZU SAGEN, ES GEHT DIR ‚GUT'. DU BIST EIN MISERABLER LÜGNER UND DAS GLAUBT DIR SOWIESO NIE JEMAND! JETZT BEWEG DEINEN HINTERN UND BRING DAS WIEDER IN ORDNUNG ODER ICH WERDE DIR DEIN LEBEN ZUR HÖLLE MACHEN, WENN DU HIER BIST! SCHREIB MUM!

Der Heuler ging in Flammen auf, als sowohl Vernon, als auch Petunia in Harrys Zimmer stürmten.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", zischte Tante Petunia in einer bemerkenswert guten Imitation der Stimme, die Voldemort in Harrys Traum benutzt hatte.

„Hört mal, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Das war ein Heuler. Die gehen los, ganz egal was man tut. Ich musste-"

„Wag es ja nicht, deine Unnatürlichkeit in diesem Haus auszusprechen. Ich habe dir das schon tausend Mal gesagt, du erbärmlicher Freak", tobte Vernon. „Ich meine es ernst, Petunia. Mir reicht es mit dieser... dieser... dieser nutzlosen Kanaille!"

Tante Petunia starrte Harry wütend an, als ob er das alles geplant hätte. „Du wirst für den Rest deiner Zeit hier in diesem Zimmer bleiben und hoffentlich holen diese Freaks dich bald ab. Wenn du dich ruhig verhältst, bekommst du vielleicht deine Mahlzeiten." Damit stürmten die beiden aus dem Zimmer und brachten die Schlösser wieder an der Tür an.

Er setzte sich voller Zorn an den Schreibtisch und schrieb Ginny eine beißende Antwort. Sie wollte also wissen, wie es ihm ging? Dann würde er ihr verdammt noch mal sagen, wie es ihm ging. Als er halb fertig war, knüllte er den Brief zusammen und warf ihn in den Müll. Er würde ihn sowieso niemals schicken. Seufzend legte er sich wieder ins Bett und hoffte, dass er diese Nacht keine weiteren Träume mehr hatte. Während er unruhig schlief, kam Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig und holte den zerknüllten Brief wieder aus dem Eimer. Ohne, dass Harry davon etwas wusste, machte sich Harrys treue Eule auf den Weg, um Hilfe zu holen.

Ginny Weasley hatte ausgeschlafen und als sie aufwachte sah sie, dass es wieder ein regenreicher Tag war. „Na, das ist ja wunderbar", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als sie ihren Morgenmantel über ihr dünnes Nachthemd zog. Als sie in die Küche kam, war niemand dort und so machte sie sich daran, Frühstück zu machen. Gerade als sie sich mit einer Schüssel Haferflocken hinsetzte flog Hedwig mit einem zerknüllten Stück Pergament im Schnabel durch das Fenster. _Das ist aber komisch,_ dachte sich Ginny. _Warum hat Harry den Brief denn nicht zusammengefaltet? Ich hoffe es ist alles in Ordnung._ Sie schnappte sich das Pergament und begann zu lesen.

_Hey, Ginny,_

_vielen Dank für den Heuler. Kam so um zwei Uhr morgens an und die Dursleys waren begeistert. Glücklicherweise waren wegen meiner nächtlichen Schreie sowieso schon alle wach. Zwischen Onkel Vernon und mir hat es ziemlich geknallt und ich dachte schon er würde mir gleich eine scheuern. Jetzt haben sie mich wieder in diesem verdammten Zimmer eingesperrt. Du willst also wissen, wie es mir geht? Ich werde dir sagen, wie es mir geht. Beschissen geht es mir und ich fühle mich schrecklich._ _Ich kann nicht essen, ich kann nicht schlafen, die Muggel lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe, irgendjemand folgt mir überall hin und das ist mir alles völlig egal. Ich denke, vielleicht ist ein Dementor..._

Hier brach der Brief einfach ab. Ginny war erschrocken. Sie wollte den Brief doch nicht mitten in der Nacht schicken und daran, wie die Muggel darauf reagieren würden, hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Und warum hatte er den Brief nicht zu Ende geschrieben?

Langsam glaubte Ginny zu verstehen. „Hedwig, hat Harry dir den Brief gegeben oder hast du ihn dir einfach genommen?", fragte sie. Hedwig schrie und blinzelte.

„Verdammt", fluchte Ginny.

Plötzlich hörte sie auf dem Flur Geräusche und steckte ihren Kopf aus der Tür, um zu sehen, was los war. Mad-Eye Moody rief nach Professor Lupin und Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Wir haben Todesser im Ligusterweg entdeckt!"

Ginnys Herz raste. Todesser in Little Whinging? _Oh Harry, ich hoffe du bist in Ordnung,_ flehte sie. _Sei in Sicherheit._

Als ihr Vater und die Zwillinge zu dem Durcheinander dazu kamen, gab Moody schon Befehle. Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck von Fred und George passte so gar nicht zu den sonst so verschmitzten Zwillingen. „Wir haben Todesser überall in Little Whinging entdeckt, die meisten davon am anderen Ende vom Ligusterweg. Sie werden versuchen, sich Harry zu schnappen. Fred und George, ich will, dass ihr diesen Portschlüssel nehmt. Er bringt euch direkt zu den Dursleys. Holt Potter sofort da raus", erklärte er, während er George einen alten Briefbeschwerer in Form einer Schlange in die Hand drückte. „Wartet nicht auf ein Signal, ihr schnappt ihn euch und macht euch aus dem Staub. Wir werden sicher stellen, dass seinen Verwandten nichts passiert und zur Not holen wir sie da auch raus. Ihr sorgt euch nur um Potter. Beim geringsten Anzeichen von Ärger lasst ihr seine Sachen da und verschwindet." Die Zwillinge nickten, fassten den Briefbeschwerer an und verschwanden.

„Arthur", fuhr Moody fort, aber Ginny hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Im ganzen Haus bereiteten sich verschiedene Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens darauf vor, nach Surrey aufzubrechen. Da man, genau wie beim Haus in Surrey, weder hinein noch heraus apparieren konnte, gingen sie alle einer nach dem anderen durch die verriegelte Haustür.

Ein Gedanke jagte den nächsten. _Sollte Harry im Haus seiner Verwandten nicht eigentlich sicher sein? War das nicht der Grund, warum Dumbledore immer darauf bestanden hatte, dass er bei diesen furchtbaren Menschen bleiben muss? Ist irgendetwas passiert, das daran etwas verändert hat?_

Ginny wurde wieder einmal unglaublich wütend darauf, dass Harry in diesem Sommer nichts erzählt hatte. Sie wollte wissen, was passierte. Sie war nicht wirklich sauer auf ihn, schließlich wusste sie, dass er litt. Es stimmte, sie hatte ein aufbrausendes Temperament, ihre Brüder konnten das bezeugen. Sie war nur so aus der Haut gefahren und hatte Harry diesen blöden Heuler geschickt, weil es ihrer Mum so schlecht ging. Wenn sie sich die Zeit genommen hätte, sich erst mal zu beruhigen, dann hätte sie ihn bestimmt niemals abgeschickt. _Der Heuler?_ Merlin, sie hoffte, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte, was jetzt gerade passierte. Wenn sie Harrys Aufenthaltsort preisgegeben hatte, nur weil sei im Eifer des Gefechts die Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte... sie würde sich das niemals vergeben können.

Harry hatte schon so viel durchgemacht, mehr als ein einziger Mensch alleine durchmachen sollte. Sie wusste, wie viel Sirius ihm bedeutet hatte. Er war der einzige Erwachsene, dem sich Harry anvertrauen würde, und das allein war schon erstaunlich. So wie sie Harry kannte, machte er sich Vorwürfe wegen dem, was mit Sirius geschehen war. Es war für ihn bestimmt nicht einfach, damit ganz alleine zu sein und sie hatte nicht das Recht gehabt, irgendetwas von ihm zu verlangen. Sie schwärmte nicht mehr für den Jungen, der überlebt hatte, aber Harry lag ihr immer noch am Herzen. Sie hatte sich dazu durchgerungen, ihn hinter sich zu lassen, indem sie erst mit Michael und jetzt mit Dean zusammen war. Harry würde aber immer einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern. Selbst wenn sie nur Freunde waren, so könnte sie das akzeptieren, und als Freund würde sie ihn wissen lassen, wenn er sich idiotisch verhielt.

_Hör auf damit, Ginny, fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Du hast ihm gerade erst vergeben._ Ginny schnappte sich ein Buch und setzte sich in die Eingangshalle. Harry würde hier bald ankommen und genau hier würde sie auch auf ihn warten.

Harry beobachtete, wie die Regentropfen an der Fensterscheibe herunterliefen. Er versuchte, an seinen Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke weiterzuarbeiten. Seine Gedanken schweiften aber immer wieder zu Dingen ab, an die er nicht denken wollte und so war er noch nicht sonderlich weit gekommen. Ginnys Heuler ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto lustiger fand er das Ganze. Jeder behandelte ihn wie ein rohes Ei, als wenn er jeden Moment zerbrechen würde und Ginny schöpfte aus dem Vollen und schickte ihm einen Heuler. Wenn es Mrs. Weasley nicht so schlecht ginge, würde er vielleicht sogar darüber lachen. Und im Moment würde ihm Lachen sehr gut tun.

Es war jetzt schon fast Mittag und Harry war immer noch in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht einmal rausgelassen, damit er die Toilette benutzen konnte. Wenn sich das nicht bald änderte, würde er ein echtes Problem bekommen. Er hatte schon mehrmals überlegt, gegen die Tür zu hämmern und zu verlangen, dass er ins Bad durfte, aber dann hatte er erkannt, dass das die Dursleys nur dazu veranlassen würde, ihn noch länger eingesperrt zu lassen. Am besten, er blieb ganz ruhig sitzen und wartete. Er erinnerte sich an Zeiten, in denen die Dursleys ihn öfter so bestraft hatten. Es hatte ihnen Freude bereitet, ihn zu erniedrigen.

Tick, tack, tick, tack.

Die Zeit schien genauso schnell zu vergehen, wie in einer Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei. Mit seinen Hausaufgaben war er kein bisschen weiter gekommen. Als er gerade dabei war, sie wieder einzupacken, hörte er von unten Geräusche und kurz danach Schritte, die die Treppe nach oben kamen. Keiner der Dursleys lief so. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und drehte sich zur Tür. Dann hörte er ein ‚Alohomora!' und sie flog auf. Niemand anderes als Fred und George Weasley stolperten herein. Harry stand ganz angespannt da und die Zwillinge schauten seinen Zauberstab misstrauisch an. „Ganz ruhig, Kumpel." Fred hob die Hände. „Wir sind's nur."

Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab ein wenig, war aber trotzdem nicht weniger angespannt. „Welchen Spitznamen habt ihr Percy gegeben, als er Schulsprecher wurde?"

George grinste. „Das ist einfach. Großsprecher!"

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab runter und grinste die Zwillinge an. „Erm... Was macht ihr denn hier? Wartet einen Moment, ich muss aufs Klo."

Während er an ihnen vorbei rannte, hörte er einen der beiden sagen: „Fang schon mal an, seinen Koffer zu packen."

Als Harry zurück in sein Zimmer kam war sein Koffer fertig und Hedwigs Käfig stand darauf. Die Zwillinge schienen unruhig und Harry wurde misstrauisch. Irgendetwas war los. „Wie lange warst du hier eingesperrt, Harry?" fragte George verärgert. „Du siehst furchtbar aus."

„Klar. Danke. Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Was ist eigentlich los?", fragte Harry, während er seine Vorräte unter den losen Bodenbrettern hervorholte und sie in seinem Koffer verstaute. So musste er nicht auf die Frage antworten.

„Es gibt Ärger, gewaltigen Ärger. Todesser überall. Wir müssen dich hier weg bringen."

Harry spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen. _Jetzt geht das schon wieder los._ Er erinnerte sich an die Todeskammer, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Konzentration, er musste sich konzentrieren. „Todesser? Hier? Aber... was ist mit den Schutzzaubern? Ich dachte, der einzige Grund, warum ich jedes Jahr hierher zurückkommen muss, ist, weil es hier sicher für mich ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir bald Erklärungen bekommen werden, aber im Moment-"

„Was ist mit den Dursleys – wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier lassen. Ihr wisst genau, dass die Todesser hierher kommen werden."

„Dad und Moody sind schon auf dem Weg. Sie werden sich um sie kümmern. Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los."

Harry gingen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er konnte nicht einfach fliehen und die Dursleys den Todessern überlassen. Obwohl er seine Verwandten nicht liebte, ja noch nicht einmal mochte, so wollte er doch nicht, dass sie starben und er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht, dass sie wegen ihm starben. Er versuchte, an Fred und George vorbeizurennen, aber sie hielten ihn fest und zogen ihn zurück. Bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatten sie ihm einen Briefbeschwerer in die Hand gedrückt.

Er spürte wieder den Haken hinter seinem Nabel und einen Augenblick später war er in der Eingangshalle am Grimmauldplatz. Er brauchte ein oder zwei Minuten, bis er sich orientiert hatte. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er das verdeckte Bild von Mrs. Black und erkannte die vertraute, trostlose Umgebung von Sirius Familiensitz. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm gleich schlecht. Noch bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, sah er Ginny, die vom Sofa aufgesprungen war, sich ihm um den Hals warf und ihn ganz fest drückte. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich will nicht hier sein", flüsterte Harry und drückte sie fester, als er das normalerweise getan hätte. Seine Welt war plötzlich aus den Fugen geraten.


	4. Grimmauldplatz

**Kapitel 04**

**Grimmauldplatz**

Eine Erinnerung an Sirius folgte der Anderen: wie er durch die Küchentür kam und das Bild seiner Mutter anmotzte, wie er Weihnachtslieder auf der Treppe sang, wie er mit Mrs. Weasley in der Küche diskutierte, oder wie er mit Harry im Erdgeschoss nach dem Traum mit der Schlange flüsterte.

Er hielt sich an Ginny fest, während er tief durchatmete, um seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, fiel ihm das erste Mal auf, dass es Ginny Weasley war, an der er sich festklammerte, und ließ sie mit knallroten Wangen los. „'Tschuldigung", murmelte er verlegen, aber sie nahm sich der Situation an.

Sie ergriff seine Hand, drückte sie beruhigend und zog ihn dann in Richtung Küche. „Merlin, Mum wird ausflippen vor Freude, wenn sie dich sieht. Für ungefähr eine halbe Sekunde. Dann wird sie dich erst mal zusammenstauchen, weil du so dünn bist. Also wirklich, Harry, du musst besser auf dich aufpassen!"

Er folgte ihr ohne Widerworte, während die Zwillinge, die hinter ihm herliefen, sich das Lachen verkniffen. Er schaute kurz das Bild von Mrs. Black an, aber sie blieb still hinter ihrem Vorhang.

Zwar war die Küche inzwischen wärmer und freundlicher, aber für Harry hatte sich nichts darin verändert...er hatte den Eindruck, als würde sie sich über Sirius Abwesenheit lustig machen. Seine Brust zog sich wieder zusammen und er rang verzweifelt um Fassung.

„Harry!", schrie Mrs. Weasley, als sie auf ihn zugeeilt kam und ihn mütterlich umarmte. „Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank, dass es dir gut geht." Er erlaubte sich selbst, sie für einen Augenblick zu umarmen ohne sie wegzustoßen, aber als sie ihn musterte wurde er wütend. „Wann hast du denn zum letzten Mal was Richtiges zu essen bekommen, Harry? Hat sich nach unserem Gespräch mit den Dursleys am Bahnhof denn gar nichts geändert?"

Bevor er ihr eine Antwort geben konnte, mischte sich George ein: „Er war in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt, mit einem Hängeschloss vor der Tür, Mum. Als wir ihn da rausgelassen haben, ist er sofort zur Toilette gerannt. Ich denke, er war da schon eine ganze Weile drin."

Harry war diese Unterhaltung unangenehm und so versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. „Was ist denn nun mit den Todessern? Warum sind die im Ligusterweg? Wie konnten sie die Schutzzauber durchbrechen? Und warum seid ihr eigentlich alle hier?"

Jetzt war es Mrs. Weasley, die die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung lenken wollte. „Fred, George, bringt Harrys Koffer nach oben in Rons Zimmer. Ich werde etwas zu essen machen. Wenn der Orden aus Surrey zurück ist werden sie hungrig sein und dann werden wir auch alle deine Fragen beantworten, Harry. Ich weiß auch nicht, was genau im Ligusterweg passiert. Du weißt da wahrscheinlich mehr als ich."

Harry und Ginny setzten sich an den Tisch. Er ging dem Stuhl, auf dem Sirius immer gesessen hatte, aus dem Weg und versuchte krampfhaft, ihn nicht anzusehen. Mrs. Weasley stellte einen Teller mit Keksen und Süßigkeiten vor sie hin und machte sich dann daran, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Nachdem sie von George gehört hatte, dass Harry eingesperrt worden war, fühlte sich Ginny wegen des Heulers noch zehnmal schuldiger. Sie beschloss, dass es das Beste war, ihn einfach darauf anzusprechen.

„Harry, der Heuler tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Es war eine Sache, sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen. Aber es war eine komplett andere, ihre Mutter mithören zu lassen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe und ich weiß auch gar nicht mehr, warum ich das getan habe. Ich wollte doch nicht, dass du wegen mir Ärger mit den Muggeln bekommst."

„Mach dir mal darüber keine Sorgen, den Ärger hatte ich sowieso schon. Also, wie lange seid ihr denn jetzt schon hier?"

Ginny wusste, dass sie Harry diese Information eigentlich nicht geben durfte. Aber er war jetzt sowieso schon hier, und würde es früher oder später ohnehin herausfinden. Also konnte sie es ihm auch gleich erzählen. „Wir sind jetzt seit ungefähr 14 Tagen hier. Es gab da ein paar Probleme im Fuchsbau und seitdem sind wir hier."

„Probleme? Was denn für Probleme?"

„Jemand hat versucht, die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Aber die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die Bill installiert hatte, haben sofort Alarm geschlagen. Wir sind da alle ohne Probleme raus gekommen und seitdem halten wir hier die Stellung. Wir haben mit den Langziehohren erfahren, dass es ein paar Todesser waren. Irgendwann sind sie doch rein gekommen, aber Bills Fallen haben es ihnen alles andere als leicht gemacht." Sie hörte sich unglaublich stolz auf ihren ältesten Bruder an.

Harry war fassungslos. Sie hatten den Fuchsbau angegriffen. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu verstehen, wonach sie gesucht hatten. Er hatte es also geschafft, dass seine Adoptivfamilie ihr Zuhause verloren hatte. Warum hatte Ron denn nichts gesagt? Was hatten sie ihm noch nicht erzählt? Er legte seinen Kopf in die Hände und rieb sich die Augen hinter seiner Brille.

„Harry", sagte Ginny und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, „das war nicht deine Schuld."

Harry antwortete, ohne aufzublicken: „Ach nein? Wen von euch hat Voldemort denn dann gesucht?"

„Naja, dass hätte nun wirklich jeder sein können. Mehr als die Hälfte meiner Familie ist im Orden. Wir haben auch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass wir Dumbledore unterstützen. Und wenn sie es darauf anlegen, können Bill und die Zwillinge einem schon ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen", fauchte sie ihn an und ihre Wangen wurden ganz rot.

Harry seufzte. Das führte doch zu nichts. „Wo ist Ron? Ist Hermine auch hier?"

Ginny sagte für einen Moment nichts, hatte aber ein komisches, verschlagenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Hermine wohnt nicht wirklich hier, aber das Flohnetzwerk zu ihrem Haus ist offen, also war sie ziemlich oft hier. Sie und Ron sind heute Morgen mit Bill in die Winkelgasse gegangen. Sie werden wahrscheinlich bald wieder hier sein. Sie haben in letzter Zeit oft zusammen _gelernt_."

„Lernen? Aber wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, welche Fächer wir belegen werden. Haben sie schon ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse zurück?"

„Nein. Sie lernen ja auch nicht für die Schule. Sie lernen eher etwas über den anderen", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen.

Harry brauchte zwar eine Minute, aber dann verstand auch er, was sie damit meinte. Zum ersten Mal vergaß er, dass er sich in Sirius Haus befand und auf seinem Gesicht war ein wirklich echtes Lachen. „Oh nein. Erzähl mir nicht, dass sie es endlich auf die Reihe bekommen haben und ich war nicht dabei!"

„Oh, keine Sorge, Harry, du wirst noch genug davon mitbekommen. Ziemlich abstoßend, wenn du mich fragst."

Harry freute sich wirklich für seine Freunde. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit verstanden, dass ihre ständigen Streitereien eigentlich nur darüber hinwegtäuschen sollten, wie sehr sie einander mochten. Allerdings konnte er nichts gegen den kindischen Teil in sich tun, der sich fragte, was jetzt mit ihm passieren würde. Würde er jetzt das 5. Rad am Wagen sein? Das war es doch, was er wollte, oder? Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz musste er auf Abstand zu Ron und Hermine gehen. Es war notwendig und ein Teil seines Planes. Warum also tat es dann so weh?

Ginny konnte in Harrys Gesicht die verschiedenen Gefühle erkennen, die er gerade durchmachte. Er war so überzeugt, unglaublich abgeklärt zu sein, aber sie konnte ihn lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Sie war sich sicher, dass es unterhaltsam wäre, ihn zum Poker spielen zu bringen und würde wetten, dass sie gegen ihn gewinnen könnte, ohne es wirklich zu versuchen. Selbst ohne das schmerzhafte Geständnis bei seiner Ankunft war es offensichtlich, wie schwer es für ihn war, wieder am Grimmauldplatz zu sein. Er konnte seine Augen nicht stillhalten, nicht stillsitzen und seine Hände zitterten leicht. Sie fand, dass es besser für ihn wäre, nicht mehr länger in der geschäftigen Küche zu bleiben.

„Harry, du weißt, wie gefährlich es ist, die Zwillinge allzu lange mit deinen Sachen allein zu lassen. Warum gehen wir nicht nach oben und stellen sicher, dass sie keine Überraschungen für dich hinterlassen?"

Harry nickte nur und folgte ihr zu dem Raum, den er sich mit Ron schon ihm letzten Sommer geteilt hatte. Als sie an ihr vorbeiliefen, drückte Mrs. Weasley ihnen noch dampfende Tassen mit heißer Schokolade in die Hand. Harry trank sie aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.

Er sah das Bild von Phineas Nigellus an, dem früheren Schulleiter aus Slytherin, das an der Wand hing. Im Moment war es leer, aber Harry fragte sich, ob er wieder die Aufgabe hatte, auf Harry aufzupassen. Er saß auf dem Bett und trank die Schokolade. Die Zwillinge waren schon wieder weg und sein Koffer stand am Fußende des Bettes.

„Weißt du was?", fing Ginny an und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Als wir letzten Sommer hier angekommen sind, haben die Zwillinge versucht, Sirius einen Streich zu spielen." Harry verkrampfte, als Ginny den Namen seines Patenonkels aussprach, sagte aber nichts und schien darauf zu warten, dass sie weiterredete. „Anfangs waren wir ziemlich geschockt, dass er überhaupt hier war und dass er unschuldig war. Aber die Zwillinge mochten ihn sofort und haben versucht, ihm eine ihrer Kanarienkrems unterzuschieben. Er ist aber nicht darauf reingefallen. Als sie versuchten, eine ihrer neuen Erfindungen an mir auszuprobieren, ist er zu mir gekommen und hat mich gewarnt. Zusammen haben wir die Rülpsrakete zurück auf Freds Teller gelegt und George meinte, es war das Lustigste, was er je gesehen hat! Sirius hat das Leben geliebt, Harry, und er hat es voll ausgekostet. So kannst du sein Andenken erhalten, nicht indem du aufgibst, sondern indem du lebst. Und indem du richtig viel Spaß hast!"

Harry sagte einige Minuten gar nichts, und Ginny befürchtete schon, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern: „Ich weiß, dass er das gewollt hätte, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das machen soll. Es schmerzt, wenn ich esse, wenn ich denke, wenn ich atme, wenn ich gehe und rede und wenn ich fühle. Ich versuche, es zu verdrängen, aber auf einmal kommt es über mich und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich dann tun soll." Harry wusste nicht, warum er ihr das alles erzählte. Vielleicht hatte ihn der Tag so geschockt, vielleicht war er einfach zu lange allein gewesen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er es später bereuen würde.

„Du musst diese Gefühle zulassen, Harry", sagte sie, als sie von Rons Bett rutschte und sich vor ihn hinkniete. „Wenn du sie in dir vergräbst, werden sie nur noch stärker und wollen umso mehr ausbrechen. Dir wird es erst besser gehen, wenn du dich deinen Gefühlen stellst."

Er konnte sie kaum noch hören und merkte, wie seine Augenlider zufielen. Sein Kopf wurde immer schwerer und irgendwie fragte er sich, ob Mrs. Weasley ihm etwas in die Schokolade getan hatte, das ihm beim Einschlafen half. Ginny legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch die Haare an seinem Nacken. Niemand hatte das jemals zuvor getan und er fand es sehr beruhigend. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit konnte er ohne Angst einschlafen.

***************

Als Harry einige Stunden später aufwachte, war Ginny verschwunden, aber dafür saßen Ron und Hermine händchenhaltend auf Rons Bett, und starrten ihn an. Während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb und nach seiner Brille griff, die Ginny auf den Nachttisch gelegt haben musste, kamen Ron und Hermine näher.

„Hi, Kumpel", sagte Ron lachend. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Ich glaube, deine Mum hat mich außer Gefecht gesetzt."

Sofort legte Hermine los. „Also wirklich Harry, kannst du es ihr übel nehmen? Du siehst immer noch so aus, als hättest du seit Ewigkeiten nicht geschlafen! Du bist total abgemagert, Harry, du musst unbedingt etwas essen!"

Sie war anscheinend noch nicht fertig mit ihm, aber Ron stoppte sie. „Lass ihn doch erst mal durchatmen, Hermine. Tut mir leid, aber Mum hat dir einen Schlaftrank verpasst. Sie hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht."

„Wie spät ist es? Sind die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens schon aus Surrey zurück? Wo ist Ginny?"

„Die anderen Mitglieder sind unten. Die Todesser haben kampflos aufgegeben, als sie auf Widerstand getroffen sind. Sie dachten sich wahrscheinlich schon, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Deinen Verwandten geht es gut. Die haben erst mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Mr. Weasley ihnen mitteilte, dass sie dich erst nächstes Jahr wiedersehen", sagte Hermine.

„Das Abendessen ist gerade vorbei, aber Mum hat etwas für dich aufgehoben. Am besten gehst du runter und isst etwas, oder sie dreht noch völlig durch." Dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich nehme an, Ginny ist in ihrem Zimmer und schmollt."

„Sie schmollt?"

„Dean hat ihr gerade eine Eule geschickt und Schluss gemacht, der Depp. Kein großer Verlust, wenn du mich fragst. Was hat der sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ich kapier es nicht", knurrte Ron.

„Ron", meckerte Hermine, „du musst zugeben, dass das für ihn schon etwas komisch war. Ginny konnte ihm nicht sagen, wo sie war, sie konnte sich nicht mit ihm treffen und er durfte ihr so gut wie keine Eulen schicken. Ich denke, wenn du das von deiner Freundin hörst, ist das nicht wirklich ermutigend."

Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Ginnys kaputte Beziehung war ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste von Dingen, an denen er Schuld war. _Großartig._ Und sie war vorhin so nett zu ihm gewesen. Er musste sich irgendwie bei ihr entschuldigen. „Vielleicht renkt sich das wieder ein, wenn wir zurück in der Schule sind", sagte er.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Hermine, obwohl sie sich nicht wirklich überzeugt anhörte. „Dumbledore wartet unten. Er will mit dir reden."

Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er wollte nicht mit dem Schulleiter reden. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn in dieser furchtbaren Nacht, in der er sein Büro verwüstet hatte, gesehen. Außerdem war er sich selber noch nicht ganz sicher, wie genau er eigentlich zu dem alten Zauberer stand. Er wappnete sich, stand aus dem Bett auf und sagte: „Dann lasst uns doch runter gehen."

***************

Die Professoren Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Moody, Tonks und Remus Lupin waren in der Küche. Die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens waren schon lange weg. Lupin sprang auf, als Harry hereinkam und rannte zu ihm, nahm ihn in seine Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Harry."

„Ich freue mich auch", antwortete Harry und versuchte, seine Stimme etwas in Remus Umhang zu dämpfen. Alle sahen ihn an und er fühlte sich nicht wohl.

Molly sprang sofort auf und holte einen Teller für Harry, der sich gerade an den Tisch setzte. „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, Harry, aber du sahst aus, als könntest du etwas Schlaf gebrauchen."

Harry nickte zwar, antwortete aber nicht. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Dumbledore. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das wissen wir immer noch nicht so genau. Obwohl ziemlich viele Todesser im Ligusterweg waren, sind sie doch noch nicht einmal nah genug herangekommen, um die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Sie sind noch vollkommen intakt. Wenn die Todesser einen Weg gefunden haben, um sie zu umgehen und ins Haus zu kommen, ist das für uns ein Rätsel. Wir werden das Haus in den nächsten Wochen beobachten, aber da sie jetzt wissen, wo es ist, haben wir beschlossen, dass es hier sicherer für dich ist."

Harry antwortete ihm nicht und so fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, dir alles zu erzählen, was seit dem Ende des Schuljahres passiert ist."

Harry sah, wie sein verhasster Zaubertränkelehrer ihn boshaft ansah. Die Tatsache, dass das Snape überhaupt nicht gefiel, gab ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung. Er schaute Professor Snape eiskalt direkt in die Augen und sagte: „In Ordnung".

Snape konnte sich nicht länger zusammenreißen. „In Ordnung, Potter? Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast? Ein wenig mehr Respekt wäre angebracht, wenn du mit dem Schulleiter redest. Offensichtlich ist deine Arroganz inzwischen sogar größer, als die von-"

„Severus", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore scharf, „das reicht."

Snape starrte Harry wütend an und ließ ihn so wissen, dass es noch lange nicht genug war. Aber Harry starrte genauso zurück. Bevor er aber noch etwas sagen konnte, kam ein uralter, klappriger Hauself in die Küche. „Der junge Potter ist also zurückgekehrt", keuchte er. „Zurück, um die Zerstörung zu vollenden, die dein verräterischer Patenonkel begann, bevor er sein Ende gefunden hat."

Harry sprang mit einem Schrei von seinem Stuhl auf, und während Hermine versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten, ergriff er Kreacher am Hals und warf ihn gegen die Wand. „Du hast mich angelogen, du Scheißkerl! Ich werde dir deinen verdorbenen Lügnerkopf abreißen!" Immer mehr Hände versuchten, die beiden auseinander zu bringen. Kreacher wurde Harry aus den Händen gerissen und aus dem Raum geschleppt. Harry atmete schwer und er sah Dumbledore vorwurfsvoll an. „Sie sagten, Sie hätten sich um ihn gekümmert."

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Er hätte sich eigentlich von dir fernhalten müssen, aber du bist früher angekommen, als erwartet. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ihm nicht wieder begegnest."

Aber Harry war viel zu aufgebracht, um sich damit abzufinden und viel zu unbeherrscht, um überhaupt noch zu wissen, was er sagte. „Wirklich. Und das soll ich glauben? Muss ich jetzt alles glauben, was Sie mir sagen? Und wie viel davon ist dann überhaupt wahr? Haben SIE jetzt entschieden, mit wie viel ich fertig werde? Ich weiß im Moment nicht, was ich denken, was ich glauben und, ganz offen gesagt, wem ich vertrauen soll!"

„Harry, du weißt, dass du uns allen hier vertrauen kannst. Setzen wir uns wieder hin, und machen mit dem Treffen weiter." Dumbledores Stimme war sanft und beruhigend, aber für Harry hörte sie sich wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel an.

„Nein. Ich werde nicht mehr zuhören. Ich muss das nicht tun. Ich weiß ganz genau, was Voldemort tut, ich habe das meiste davon gesehen."

Am Tisch war ein scharfes Einatmen zu hören und Dumbledore schloss langsam die Augen.

„Wenn du Okklumentik ernst genommen hättest, würde das nicht passieren, und das weißt du ganz genau", fauchte Snape.

„Ja, und hätten Sie sich die Zeit genommen, mir tatsächlich etwas beizubringen und sie nicht damit verbracht, mit einem Mann zu kämpfen, der seit fast 15 Jahren tot ist, dann würden einige Dinge anders sein, nicht wahr?"

„Du unerträglicher, arroganter kleiner-", fing Snape schon an, wurde aber durch ein aufgebrachtes Zischen von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen.

„Severus, das ist genug."

Harry hatte genug. Er musste aus diesem Raum, bevor es ihn erdrückte. „Sie können soviel diskutieren und bereden, wie Sie wollen, das wird nichts ändern. Wir wissen doch beide, wie es enden muss", schäumte Harry und bevor er erhobenen Hauptes den Raum verließ, warf er Dumbledore noch einen bösen Blick zu. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und weckte damit das Bild von Mrs. Black auf.

„DU WIDERLICHES HALBBLUT! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DAS HAUS MEINER VORFAHREN ZU BESUDELN? DU. DER DUNKLE LORD WIRD DICH FINDEN UND WIEDER REGIEREN-"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU ALTES WEIBSSTÜCK", brüllte Harry und lief weg.

Er rannte die Treppen nach oben, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal und an seinem Zimmer vorbei. Niemand sollte ihn finden. Er stürmte durch eine Tür und warf sie hinter sich wieder zu. Erst als er in dem Zimmer stand fiel ihm auf, dass er in Sirius Schlafzimmer gelandet war. Ginny saß auf dem Bett und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während Harry sich voller Grauen im Zimmer umsah.


	5. Eine Schulter zum Ausweinen

**Kapitel 05**

**Eine Schulter zum Ausweinen**

Harry fühlte sich, als sei er vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Der Raum sah so aus, als ob seit dieser Nacht nichts berührt worden war. Sirius Sachen lagen immer noch herum, sogar seine schmutzige Wäsche war auf dem Boden verstreut und sein Umhang hing über der Stuhllehne beim Feuer. Auf dem Boden unter dem Umhang lagen einige Münzen, die offensichtlich rausgefallen waren, als der Umhang dorthin geworfen worden war. Eine Haarbürste, etwas Pergament und eine Feder lagen auf dem Schreibtisch und obwohl er auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers stand, konnte er Sirius Handschrift erkennen. Ein Buch lag offen auf dem Nachttisch, der Rücken schon fast zerbrochen, weil es schon so lange geöffnet war. Überall lagen Schuhe, die einfach ausgezogen und nie weggeräumt worden waren. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass die Wände sich auf ihn zubewegten. Er nahm tiefe, zitternde Atemzüge, um die Gefühle zu kontrollieren, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten. _Das war einfach zu viel heute. Mir reicht es._

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er Ginny krächzend. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin, sah ihn regungslos an, blinzelte und versuchte offensichtlich, seine Laune einzuschätzen.

„Ich wollte alleine sein und das schien mir der beste Platz dafür. Es ist nicht so einfach, hier ein einsames Plätzchen zu finden, wie du sicherlich auch schon herausgefunden hast. Was ist los, Harry? Was machst _du_ hier?"

Doch Harry hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen starrte er einen Tisch unter einem Fenster an. Dort, für Jedermann zu sehen, war der zweite Teil des Spiegels, den Sirius ihm gegeben hatte. Harry fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand ein Messer ins Herz gerammt hatte. Der Spiegel lag einfach nur so da. Wenn er doch nur an ihn gedacht hätte, wäre nichts von dem passiert. Wie in Trance lief Harry ganz langsam auf den Tisch zu und griff nach dem Spiegel. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Mit dem Spiegel in seinen zitternden Händen gaben seine Knie nach und Harry sank zu Boden. Nun konnte er die Gefühle, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte, nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Harry kamen viele verschiedene Bilder von Sirius ins Gedächtnis. Besonders heraus stach der Gedanke an Sirius Gesicht, als er durch den Schleier fiel: geschockt, fassungslos, aber doch irgendwie wissend. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie glücklich Sirius gewesen war, als Harry letztes Weihnachten mit ihm verbracht hatte. Es war das einzige Weihnachten gewesen, das Harry jemals mit einer richtigen Familie verbracht hatte. Der Spiegel war Sirius Art gewesen, zu helfen. Ihre ganze Beziehung hatte sich darum gedreht, dass Sirius versuchte Harry zu helfen, immer auf ihn aufpasste. _Ich will, dass du ihn benutzt, wenn du mich brauchst… Ich will, dass du ihn _ _benutzt, wenn du mich brauchst._

Während er sich hinsetzte, konnte Ginny sehen, wie seine Schultern bebten. Sie sprang vom Bett auf, eilte an seine Seite und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Es ist in Ordnung, Harry, lass es einfach alles raus. Es wird dir dann besser gehen", flüsterte sie ihm zu, während sie ihn hin- und herwiegte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was das ausgelöst hatte, oder welche Bedeutung der Spiegel hatte, aber für Harry war er offensichtlich wichtig. Sie hielt ihn fest, während er zitterte. Seine Schluchzer waren heiser, herzzerreißend und so voller Leid. Er hörte sich so rührend an, dass ihr selbst auch Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie ließ ihn aber trotzdem nicht los, streichelte ihm über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm beruhigende, sanfte Worte zu, die er aber nicht zu hören schien. Er drehte den Kopf, verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Umhang, und klammerte sich an sie, um getröstet zu werden.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Umhang von seinen Tränen getränkt wurde und sie wiegte ihn weiter sanft hin- und her. Ihn schien es nicht zu stören, dass sie da war, er bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit anscheinend nicht einmal. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er, nachdem er sich einmal geöffnet und die Tränen zugelassen hatte, sie jetzt noch stoppen könnte. In ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es genau das war, was er jetzt brauchte – er war an die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit gestoßen. Er hatte alles so lange in sich vergraben. Es war einfach mehr, als irgendjemand allein ertragen konnte. Obwohl es sie schmerzte, das zu beobachten, war sie dennoch dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm in irgendeiner Weise helfen konnte.

Sie hörte, wie die Tür leise geöffnet wurde und als sie nach oben blickte, sah sie, wie ihre Mutter in das Zimmer schaute. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sie damit wissen, dass sie nicht reinkommen sollte. Harry würde sich sofort wieder zurückziehen, wenn er merkte, dass er Zuhörer hatte. Molly schien zu verstehen und machte die Tür genauso leise wieder zu. Ginny hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, aber irgendwann ließ sein Weinen nach, bis es schließlich ganz aufhörte und er wieder ganz normal atmete. Sie wusste, es würde ihm jetzt unangenehm sein und er würde sich zurückziehen wollen. Aber sie war darauf vorbereitet. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er sich wieder so verschloss.

Sie hielt ihn solange, bis er sich von ihr wegdrückte und sich aufrecht hinsetzte. Er wischte mit seinem Ärmel über sein Gesicht, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und flüsterte ein „Entschuldigung", ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Harry. Es tut mir leid, dass ich in deinem Geheimversteck war, als du es brauchtest. Wir werden einen Plan aufstellen und unsere Jammerattacken zeitlich absprechen müssen", sagte sie leicht, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

Er schniefte ein wenig und schaute sie dann mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Danke, Gin."

„Kein Problem. Hast du mit Dumbledore geredet?"

Er wischte mit seinem Daumen eine Träne aus ihrem Gesicht, und starrte sie für einen Moment ungläubig an. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie wegen seines Schmerzes weinen sollte. „Ja. Ich glaube, ich habe gerade einem Raum voller Ordensmitgliedern die Meinung gesagt. Allerdings erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr, nachdem Kreacher aufgetaucht ist. Snape war mal wieder ein Idiot."

„Wann ist er das nicht? Du kannst schon toll mit Menschen umgehen, Harry. Du solltest was wegen deines Temperaments unternehmen."

Harry antwortete nicht, denn er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er musste einen Weg finden, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Momentan fuhr er bei jeder noch so kleinen Provokation aus der Haut und er wusste noch nicht einmal wirklich, warum. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass es mit dem Verlust von Sirius zu tun hatte, oder zumindest hoffte er das. An die Alternative, nämlich dass Voldemort sich wieder irgendwie in seine Gefühle eingeklinkt hatte, wollte er gar nicht denken. Es hatte ihm Angst gemacht, von Voldemort im Ministerium besessen zu sein. Es machte ihm mehr Angst, als er bis jetzt hatte zugegeben können.

„Kreacher war da? Er durfte dir eigentlich nicht zu nahe kommen. Sie haben ihn unter Verschluss gehalten."

„Naja, heute war er nicht eingeschlossen und ich schwöre dir, wenn ich diesen verräterischen-"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry, ich verstehe. Kreacher hat uns alle verraten und ich finde, sein Kopf gehört neben die seiner restlichen Verwandten."

„Find ich gut."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nicht wirklich", seufzte er. „Ich vermisse ihn. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich so dumm war."

„Du warst nicht dumm. Harry, du wurdest reingelegt. Jeder von uns hätte an deiner Stelle das Gleiche getan. Sirius hätte das Gleiche getan – er hat das Gleiche getan."

„Sein Tod ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihn genauso gut selbst umbringen können." Harrys Stimme war monoton und gefühllos, aber der Unterton machte seine Trauer klarer, als jeder Schrei.

„Lass mich das bloß nie wieder von dir hören!", entgegnete Ginny. Sie hielt sein Kinn mit ihrer Hand fest und zwang ihn so, sie anzusehen. „Bellatrix Lestrange hat ihn umgebracht, Voldemort hat es organisiert und Kreacher hat es angezettelt! Sie haben dich benutzt, wie eine Marionette. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Harry. Ich hatte auch schon einmal diese Gefühle. Ich habe mir die Schuld an dem gegeben, was Hermine, Penny, Colin, Justin _und dir_ passiert ist. Merlin, ich dachte, ich hätte dich umgebracht! Aber schließlich habe ich akzeptiert, dass es Tom, und nicht ich war, der diese Dinge getan hat. Er hat mich einfach nur benutzt, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, genauso wie dich. Du hast Sirius nicht getötet. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, dich so reden zu hören und zu wissen, dass du so denkst. Lass Voldemort nicht gewinnen – lass Sirius Tod nicht umsonst gewesen sein."

Während sie redete blieb Harry still, aber sie wusste, dass er ihr zuhörte. Sie dachte nicht, dass sie ihn jetzt schon davon überzeugen konnte, aber wenigstens hörte er ihr zu.

„Ich hatte den anderen Teil dieses Spiegels", flüsterte er schließlich, und hielt dabei das Stück Glas in seiner Hand. „Das – das ist ein Zweiwegespiegel. Sirius hatte ihn mir letzte Weihnachten gegeben, damit ich mit ihm reden konnte, sollte Snape mir das Leben unnötig schwer machen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sirius Ärger bekommt, deshalb hatte ich ihn weggepackt und vergessen. Ich habe ihn erst wiedergefunden, nachdem Si...Ich habe ihn in der Nacht des Abschiedsessens beim Packen wieder entdeckt. Wenn ich ihn in dieser Nacht nur benutzt hätte...er war doch die ganze Zeit da." Die beiden letzten Worte krächzte er nur noch hervor, während er wieder seine Tränen unterdrückte.

Ihr Herz fühlte mit ihm. Wie konnte eine einzelne Person so viel Schuld aushalten? Sie erinnerte sich, dass er an dem Abend nie beim Essen aufgetaucht war. Hermine und sie wollten beide nach ihm sehen, aber Ron meinte, sie sollten ihn alleine lassen, dass er Zeit für sich brauchte. Jetzt wünschte sie, sie hätte auf ihre Instinkte gehört, und wäre zu ihm gegangen.

„Harry, du hast doch nur versucht, ihm zu helfen. Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber du hattest die besten Absichten."

Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr stillsitzen und war bereit für einen Themenwechsel. „Wieso wolltest du denn alleine sein?"

Sie war für einen Moment still und war sich nicht sicher, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie wusste es selber nicht so genau. „Ich glaube, ich bemitleide mich nur."

„Ähm...Tut mir leid, wegen Dean. Ron hat mir davon erzählt."

Sie seufzte. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Es hat sowieso nicht wirklich funktioniert. Die scheinen irgendwie immer vor mir zu fliehen." _Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass er die Liebe meines Lebens war..._

Er kicherte darüber. Er war überrascht, wie einfach es für ihn war, mit ihr zu reden, besonders nachdem er gerade so zusammengebrochen war. Er fragte sich, was sie wirklich darüber dachte. Es schien sie nicht weiter zu stören. Sein Verhalten war ihm aber trotzdem peinlich und er war sich sicher, dass sie, wegen dieser Demonstration von Schwäche, jetzt schlecht von ihm denken musste.

Er musste aber zugeben, dass er sich etwas besser fühlte. Sein Herz war irgendwie leichter. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen Weinanfall gehabt hatte...da musste er noch sehr klein gewesen sein. Mal abgesehen von dem Spott, den er ertragen musste, hatten die Dursleys ihn immer viel härter bestraft, wenn er geweint hatte.

Er dachte aber nicht, dass Ginny so etwas tun würde. Sie war bisher immer so nett und verständnisvoll gewesen. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass er den Anderen auf der anderen Seite der Tür entgegentreten musste. Am liebsten wäre er mit ihr auf dem Boden sitzen geblieben, ohne über irgendetwas zu reden. Als sie einfach nur so vor sich hinredete, fiel die ganze Anspannung, die er so lange mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, einfach von ihm ab.

***************

Molly Weasley verließ Sirius altes Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ron und Hermine, die nervös im Zimmer von Ron und Harry warteten.

„Hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte Ron und schaute dabei über ihre Schulter, in dem Versuch zu sehen, was hinter ihr war.

„Ist er in Ordnung? Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?", sagte Hermine gleichzeitig.

Molly hob ihre Hände um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als die Zwillinge ins Zimmer kamen, konnte sie die gleichen Fragen in ihren identischen Augen lesen. „Es geht ihm gut. Er ist in Sirius Zimmer und redet mit Ginny. Ich denke aber, es ist am besten, wenn ihr den beiden noch etwas Zeit lasst, bevor ihr zu ihnen rein geht."

„Warum?", wollte Ron wissen. „Irgendwas ist zwischen ihm und Dumbledore passiert und ich will wissen was das ist."

„Ron hat Recht, Mum", sagte Fred. „Etwas stimmt nicht mit Harry und da unten ist irgendetwas zwischen ihnen unausgesprochen geblieben."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie, „aber Dumbledore hat sich geweigert, das weiter auszuführen. Er sagte, wenn Harry soweit ist, wird er schon reden. Und wir werden das alle respektieren", sagte sie und sah dabei ganz besonders Ron an. Dann war jeder Einzelne dran, bevor sie ruhiger weiterredete. „Der Verlust von Sirius war für euch alle schwierig, aber ihr konntet miteinander reden, zusammen trauern, und schließlich darüber hinwegkommen. Für Harry war dieser Verlust noch viel schwieriger und er war die ganze Zeit allein in diesem furchtbaren Haus eingesperrt. Ich glaube, er hat sich noch nicht einmal der Tatsache gestellt, dass Sirius wirklich nicht mehr da ist. Wieder hier am Grimmauldplatz zu sein ist nicht einfach für ihn. Es wird seine Zeit dauern, bis es ihm wieder besser geht und ihr werdet ihm diese Zeit auch geben. Unterstützt ihn, aber respektiert auch, dass er jetzt etwas Abstand braucht."

„Verdammt noch mal", fluchte Ron.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Ron!", ermahnten ihn sowohl Hermine, als auch Mrs. Weasley.

„Was war da eigentlich mit Snape los?", fragte Fred. „Da war doch auch irgendetwas."

„_Professor_ Snape, Fred", korrigierte ihn seine Mutter.

„Er hat von Harrys Dad geredet", erklärte Ron. „Harry hat uns nie erzählt, was genau in seiner letzten Okklumentikstunde passiert ist, aber was da unten geschehen ist, hatte mit Harrys Dad zu tun. Snape lässt vor Harry kein gutes Haar an ihm. Ihr würdet nicht glauben, was er manchmal sagt."

„Wie nett", zischte George.

„Ja. Naja, für _Professor_ Snape scheint die Tatsache, dass Harry seinem Vater so ähnlich sieht, eine Art kosmische Beleidigung zu sein."

„Idiot", erwiderten die Zwillinge darauf.

„Lasst uns nach oben gehen und schauen, wie es ihm geht", schlug Hermine vor.

„Lass ihnen vorher noch etwas Zeit, in Ordnung? Es sah so aus, als würde er sich Ginny öffnen und wenn sie ihm helfen kann, sollten wir sie lassen", entgegnete Mrs. Weasley.

„Warum sollte er mit Ginny reden, und nicht mit uns?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht, Ron, aber er tut es, also lass sie in Ruhe."

„Komm schon", fing George an, „wir holen ihm einen Teller mit Sandwiches und etwas zu trinken und wenn wir damit fertig sind, können wir ja alle zusammen nach oben gehen. Harry hatte noch kein Abendessen, er hat bestimmt Hunger. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich kein Scherzsandwich auf den Teller legen werde – Zaubererehrenwort."

„Als wenn du jemals irgendwelche Ehre gehabt hättest", prustete Ron. Allerdings schien er Georges Vorschlag zuzustimmen und so gingen sie zusammen runter in die Küche.

Harry und Ginny schauten sich beide um, als die Tür aufging und Hermine, Ron, Fred und George mit einem Teller voller Sandwiches und einem Tablett mit Getränken in das Zimmer kamen. Ginny sah Harry nervös an. Seine Augen waren immer noch ganz rot – es war offensichtlich, dass er geweint hatte. Sie betete darum, dass ihre doofen Brüder ihre Klappe halten konnten, und ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen würden. Um den Ton für die Unterhaltung zu setzen, fing sie an: „Oh, Essen, genau das, was wir hier gebraucht haben! Ich habe Harry gerade erzählt, wie ihr meine Puppen immer an der Baumfestung aufgeknüpft habt und ich um ihr Leben betteln musste."

Alle drei Brüder grinsten, als Fred darauf antwortete. „Ah, aber hast du ihm auch erzählt, dass du immer dafür gesorgt hast, dass deine Puppen da oben waren, wenn Mum dich hören konnte? 15 Mal am Tag konntest du vollkommen uninteressiert an ihnen vorbeilaufen, aber sobald Mum in der Nähe war, um herauszufinden, was wir getan hatten...du hast so eine Show abgezogen. Damit hättest du Preise gewinnen können, Gin Gin."

Ginny grinste und zog den Kopf ein. „Ihr wusstet davon, oder?"

Harry lachte laut. „Du hast sie reingelegt."

„Das musste ich doch!", stellte Ginny klar. „Ich musste mit sechs älteren Brüdern fertig werden! Ich habe sehr schnell gelernt, wie ich meine Trümpfe spielen muss."

Als sie sich weiter unterhielten, war sie von ihren Brüdern gerührt. Sie hatte gesehen, wie besorgt sie Harry alle angeschaut hatten, aber kein einziger von ihnen erwähnte sein fleckiges Gesicht. _Sie sind wirklich nette Kerle,_ dachte sie stolz. Nur Hermine machte Ginny nervös – sie sah nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Ginny komisch an. Sie verstand einfach nicht, was Hermine versuchte herauszufinden, aber sie wünschte, sie würde es weniger offenkundig tun.

Harry hatte die verstohlenen Blicke, die Hermine ihm zuwarf, auch bemerkt, aber er versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Er war sich außerdem bewusst, dass alle anderen ihn beobachteten, während er den Großteil seines Sandwiches aß. Das erste Mal seit langem war er hungrig. Es war wohl normal, dass sie ihn zum Essen bringen wollten, so dünn wie er war. Er wusste, dass sie besorgt waren, aber es ging ihm auch auf die Nerven und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Aber alles in allem hatte er Spaß und fröhliches Lachen war bis in die Nacht zu hören. Sirius wäre stolz gewesen.

Als Harry nach einem Glas Kürbissaft griff, schob George ein besonderes Glas in seine Richtung. „Mum hat dir hier einen Schlaftrank reingetan und sie wollte, dass du dieses Mal gewarnt bist. Sie dachte, du könntest eine ruhige Nacht gebrauchen, aber es sollte deine Entscheidung sein."

Harry zögerte für einen Moment, nahm dann aber das Glas und trank es aus, während er dem Geplänkel um ihn herum lauschte. Seine Augen wurden schwerer und er spürte, wie Rons Arm ihn nach oben zog. „Komm schon, Harry. Ab ins Bett mit dir, bevor die Mädchen dich vollkommen umstylen während du schläfst. Ginny und Hermine würden ihnen vielleicht sogar helfen."

Die Antwort darauf war hysterisches Gelächter, aber Harry bekam davon nicht mehr viel mit, als Ron ihn in ihr Zimmer führte. Ron schob die Bettdecke zur Seite und Harry legte sich, noch komplett angezogen, hin, während Ron ihm die Turnschuhe auszog.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Ron und starrte dabei ganz angestrengt auf Harrys Füße. „Ich bin hier, wenn du reden willst."

„Danke, Ron. Vielleicht bin ich bald so weit", flüsterte er, als seine Augenlider zufielen.

Während er im Bett lag und in einem herrlich traumlosen Schlaf versank, kehrte er mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder zurück in Sirius Zimmer und erinnerte sich, wie schön und angenehm es in Ginnys Armen gewesen war. Sie war eigentlich sehr hübsch. Er wusste nicht, warum ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen war. Er mochte ihre Gesellschaft und sie hatte ihm Trost geschenkt, als er ihn brauchte. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was das bedeutete, aber darüber würde er morgen nachdenken.


	6. Hundstage

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte wurde von melindaleo geschrieben, ich habe sie nur übersetzt. Ein Link zum Original ist in meinem Profil.

**Kapitel 06**

**Hundstage**

Obwohl es anfangs schwer gewesen war, erkannte Harry, dass es, als die Wochen vergingen, immer einfacher wurde, wieder am Grimmauldplatz zu sein. Harry entdeckte, dass es ihm gefiel, Gesellschaft zu haben und die schreckliche Last der Einsamkeit ließ nach. Zwar fühlte er immer noch jedes Mal, wenn er an Sirius dachte die Leere, die sein Verlust hinterlassen hatte, aber es tat nicht mehr so weh, wenn jemand seinen Namen aussprach und er fing an, sich an die guten Zeiten zu erinnern, nicht an den Schleier. Moony sah auch besser aus und Harry war überrascht, als er entdeckte, dass es ihm half, und nicht nur noch mehr wehtat, wenn er tatsächlich mit Moony über Sirius redete. Remus schien es auch zu helfen.

Remus war einen Tag nach dem Treffen zu Harry gekommen und sie hatten angefangen zu reden. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry ihn Professor Lupin nennt, aber der hatte Probleme mit Remus. Also hatten sie sich auf Moony geeinigt und Harry gefiel das. Irgendwie spürte er eine Verbindung zu Sirius und seinen Eltern, wenn er den Spitznamen benutzte. Moony erzählte ihm, dass nichts Sirius in dieser Nacht hätte zurückhalten können. Er hatte Harry geliebt und hätte alles für ihn getan. Sirius war in dem Haus die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Wenn es nicht diese Nacht gewesen wäre, dann eben etwas anderes. Sirius hatte es nicht mehr ertragen, noch länger eingesperrt zu sein. Er starb so, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte: ehrenvoll, kämpfend, und nicht sich hinter jemand Anderem versteckend. Das Einzige, was Sirius mehr als alles andere bedauern würde, war zu wissen, dass Harry sich selber die Schuld gab. Zwar war Harry das Gefühl noch nicht los, aber es wurde schon schwächer. Voldemort war Schuld und er, Harry, musste einen Weg finden, ihn aufzuhalten. Harry verbrachte die Tage mit Schach oder Zauberschnippschnapp, oder er redete einfach nur mit seinen Freunden. Mrs. Weasley packte ständig Essen auf seinen Teller und langsam nahm Harry wieder etwas zu. Sie fuht ihm ständig durchs Haar, tätschelte seine Wange, oder ermutigte ihn, einen Nachschlag von dem zu nehmen, was immer sie gerade gekocht hatte. Er entdeckte, dass ihm die Aufmerksamkeit gefiel und obwohl es ihn frustrierte, wenn sie ihn eher wie ein Kind behandelte, so verursachte es doch ein warmes Gefühl. Niemand hatte diese Dinge je für ihn getan und es gefiel ihm. Zwar blieben die dunklen Augenringe, aber er fing an, gesünder auszusehen, als bei seiner Ankunft.

Die Nächte waren immer noch am schlimmsten. Er durfte den Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf nur jede dritte oder vierte Nacht einnehmen und die Alpträume dazwischen waren grausam. Ron war verwirrt, als Harry in der ersten Nacht den Mülleimer ausleerte, bevor er sich schlafen legte und ihn neben sein Bett stellte. Allerdings verstand er es später, als er geweckt wurde, weil Harry vor Schmerzen schrie und fest seinen Kopf umklammerte. Ron musste zusehen, wie Harry sich umdrehte und sich, als er wach war, in den Mülleimer übergab. Voldemort wurde immer aktiver und so kamen seine Visionen immer öfter. Die Muggelzeitungen hatten angefangen, über die ungewöhnlichen Todesfälle und unerklärlichen Geschehnisse zu berichten. Bei immer mehr Opfern konnte keine Todesursache festgestellt werden und auch das ungewöhnliche Feuerwerk, das plötzlich am Himmel erschien, war unerklärbar. Gerüchte über terroristische Bedrohungen durch biochemische Waffen waren auf den Titelseiten und die Nachrichten waren von einer Panik wegen der Pest erfüllt. Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, wie die Dursleys wohl auf diese Geschehnisse reagierten.

Harry hatte mindestens eine Vision pro Nacht. Sein Schreien weckte einen verängstigten Ron, der versuchte, seinen Freund aus seinem Anfall zu schütteln, während er um Hilfe rief. Meistens musste sich Harry nach einer dieser Visionen erbrechen. Es war ihm unangenehm, ständig Alle zu wecken und er wusste, dass sie wegen ihm andauernd müde waren. Er entschuldigte sich immer wieder übermäßig bei Jedem der ins Zimmer kam und versuchte, sie sofort zurück ins Bett zu schicken. Harry hatte sich schon überlegt, Ron darum zu bitten, einen Schweigezauber auf sein Bett zu legen, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts waren und zaubern durften. Eines Nachts, nach einer besonders starken Attacke - wie Harry sie nannte - entschuldigte er sich wieder einmal. Molly war außer sich. „Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Harry. Du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Es tut mir nur so leid, dass du das durchmachen musst. Wer würde schon sauer mit jemandem sein, weil er einen Alptraum hat?" Harrys verschlossener, niedergeschlagener Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr alles, was sie wissen musste. _Die verdammten Dursleys sollen in der Hölle schmoren,_ dachte sie gehässig.

Harry träumte immer noch davon, wie Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war. Dann war normalerweise Ginny diejenige, die ins Zimmer kam und ihn ganz still tröstete. Sie redete nie viel, strich nur mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und brachte ihn so ganz langsam wieder zum einschlafen. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum sie immer wusste, wann sie kommen sollte, aber sie sprach es nie an, also tat er es auch nicht. Harry ging ihr etwas aus dem Weg, denn es war ihm immer noch unangenehm, dass er bei ihr so zusammengebrochen war. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass er das nicht getan hätte. Er hasste es mehr als alles andere, Schwäche zu zeigen. Sie erwähnte es allerdings nie und behandelte ihn deswegen auch nicht anders, also hörte er nach und nach auf, daran zu denken. Allerdings bemerkte er, dass er sie immer wieder ansah, wenn sie gerade woanders hinschaute. Er konnte einfach nicht ergründen, was genau es war, das sich so an ihr verändert hatte. Sie war größer geworden, nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das er vor all den Jahren auf Gleis Neundreiviertel kennen gelernt hatte, aber es war nichts Körperliches. Da war so eine Kraft in Ginny, eine Ausstrahlung, ein Gefühl, das er nicht wirklich erklären konnte, von dem er aber angezogen wurde, wie eine Motte vom Licht. Für ihn war sie verwirrend, aber auch interessant, wie ein Rätsel, das er lösen musste.

Ginny war sich der intensiven Blicke, die Harry ihr zuwarf, durchaus bewusst, aber sie versuchte, sie nicht zu beachten. Sie wusste nie so genau, was sich hinter diesen gefühlvollen grünen Augen abspielte. Es gefiel ihr aber, dass er sie ansah und diese Tatsache nervte sie. Sie hatte Harry vor langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen und sie würde nicht zu dieser schmerzhaften Phase ihres Lebens zurückkehren. Sie schwärmte _nicht_ mehr für Harry! Trotzdem konnte sie in den Nächten, in denen sie sich näher an ihn schmiegte und ihm nach seinen qualvollen Träumen beim Einschlafen half, nichts gegen die Schmetterlinge im Bauch tun, oder gegen den überwältigenden Wunsch ihn zu beschützen und etwas gegen den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu unternehmen. _Aber so fühle ich doch gar nicht mehr für ihn!_ würde sie dann der kleinen, nervenden Stimme in ihrem Kopf versichern.

Hermine, die einen Tag nach Harry zurück in den Grimmauldplatz gekommen war, war schließlich diejenige, die letzte Nacht, als sie in ihrem Zimmer im Bett lagen, fragte, was da los war. Ginny hatte sie dabei erwischt, wie sie sie beobachtet hatte und wusste, dass auch Hermine Harrys Blicke nicht entgangen waren. Die beiden hatten sich gerade hingelegt und Gute Nacht gesagt, als Ginny Hermines Stimme in der Dunkelheit hörte. „Ginny?"

„Hmmm?"

„Was läuft da zwischen dir und Harry?"

Ginny spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing, schneller zu schlagen. „Was meinst du?"

„Er beobachtet dich."

„Harry beobachtet jeden, er war schon immer aufmerksam."

„Vielleicht. Aber du warst es, mit der er letztens in Sirius Zimmer geredet hat, oder? Über _die_ Nacht."

Ginny hatte gewusst, dass das kommen würde und wollte dem ausweichen. „Ein wenig."

„Über Sirius?"

„Er vermisst ihn."

„Ja. Wie hast du ihn zum Reden gebracht?"

Irgendwie wusste sie, dass es Harry nicht gefallen würde, wenn sie das weitererzählte, aber sie wusste auch, wie beharrlich Hermine sein konnte, wenn sie etwas nicht verstand. „Ich habe ihn gefragt."

„Du hast ihn gefragt? Das funktioniert nie bei Harry!" Hermine hörte sich ungehalten an und sie wurde immer lauter. Ginny blieb still.

„Du hast ihn gefragt, was nicht stimmt und er hat es dir einfach so gesagt?", ließ sie nicht locker.

„Ja."

„Ginny, was versteckst du? Warum bist du so ausweichend?"

„Das mache ich nicht mit Absicht, Hermine. Ich glaube einfach nur nicht, dass ich die richtige Person bin, dir zu sagen, was er denkt. Außerdem gibst du mir das Gefühl, dass du sauer bist, weil er mit mir geredet hat, und nicht mit dir."

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich finde es gut, dass er endlich zugegeben hat, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich verstehe einfach nur nicht, warum er nicht mit Ron oder mit mir redet!"

„Das wird er sicherlich noch, wenn er dazu bereit ist."

Hermine drehte sich um und zog die Bettdecke hoch. Ginny wusste, dass sie verärgert war, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Sie verstand, warum Harry sich gegen ihre Beharrlichkeit, alles zu wissen, wehrte, aber das konnte sie Hermine nicht sagen. Sie würde sich da nicht mit reinziehen lassen. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft in ihrer kleinen Gruppe akzeptiert zu werden, sie würde jetzt nicht anfangen, große Wellen zu schlagen.

Am nächsten Morgen schien die letzte Nacht jedoch vergessen und alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Hermine und Ron waren glücklich damit, sich gegenseitig anzuhimmeln und Hermine war sehr nett zu Ginny. Sie bemerkte, dass Harry sie wieder ansah und drehte sich um, um ihn direkt anzusehen. Er wurde knallrot und schaute schnell weg. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, und las weiter in ihrem Buch.

Harry entschied sich, etwas gegen das Rätsel Ginny Weasley, an das er ständig denken musste, zu unternehmen. Es war schon den ganzen Tag ruhig im Hauptquartier gewesen und im Haus schien nicht mehr viel zu passieren. Harry hatte Dumbledore seit seinem ersten Abend nicht mehr gesehen, aber er wusste, dass er das Unausweichliche nur aufschob. Während es immer leichter wurde, an Sirius zu denken, wurde es immer schwieriger, die Prophezeiung zu ignorieren. Jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, wurde er fast panisch und er wusste, dass er lieber früher als später mit Dumbledore darüber reden musste. Er beschloss, Moony zu fragen, wie viel er wusste und dann würde er entscheiden, wie er weiter verfahren würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, wo Moony war und so entschloss er sich, am besten in seinem Zimmer mit der Suche anzufangen. Er konnte Stimmen von drinnen hören, die wie Moony und Tonks klangen und so öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein, nur um auf einmal nicht mehr atmen zu können.

Moony saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Kamin und hatte ein riesiges Lachen auf seinem Gesicht, während er die andere Person im Raum, die neben dem Fenster stand, anstarrte. Dort war, in voller Lebensgröße Sirius, gesund und munter! Harry schnappte nach Luft und sein Gesicht wurde ganz weiß. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und ließ sich an der Wand herunter auf den Boden gleiten. Er rang nach Luft und konnte nur noch verschwommen sehen. Moonys Lachen war verschwunden und er war sofort an seiner Seite. _Sirius_ verschwand und wurde durch das Gesicht einer erschreckten Tonks ersetzt, die zu den beiden gerannt kam und sich zu ihnen auf den Boden setzte. „Oh, Mist, Harry, das tut mir so leid! Ich hätte das doch nie gemacht, wenn ich gewusste hätte, dass du hier bist!"

Harry sah sie nur geschockt an, immer noch verwirrt von dem, was da passiert war. Moony half ihm hoch und führte ihn zum Bett. „Es tut mir leid Harry. Das muss ein ganz schöner Schock gewesen sein."

„Ich – ich ver-verstehe nicht", stammelte er.

„Ich habe nur Unsinn gemacht, Harry", entschuldigte sich Tonks. „Ich habe Remus erzählt, wie selten ein Metamorphmagus sich in das andere Geschlecht verwandeln kann. Es gibt sowieso schon nur so wenige von uns und kaum einer kann es in diesem Ausmaß kontrollieren. Als ich erfahren habe, dass ich diese Gabe besitze, sollte ich mit Familienangehörigen üben, weil es einfacher ist, mit denen anzufangen, die schon die gleichen Gesichtszüge besitzen. Ich habe Remus erzählt, wie lustig Sirius es immer fand, wenn ich mich in ihn verwandelt habe und Remus wollte es mal sehen. Verdammt, das tut mir so leid, Harry!"

„Is' in Ordnung", flüsterte Harry. In Wahrheit fühlte er sich, als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen und er wollte eigentlich nur aus dem Zimmer und vor den besorgten Blicken der beiden fliehen. Allerdings war seine Neugier größer. „Sirius hat dich gerne so gesehen?"

Tonks lächelte traurig. „Er fand es lustig, eine kleinere Version von sich selbst zu sehen!"

„Kleiner?"

„Naja, ich kann mein Aussehen seinem anpassen, aber ich kann weder meine Größe, noch meinen Körperbau kontrollieren. Deshalb ist es so schwer, jemanden genau zu duplizieren. Sirius sagte, er hätte die Gabe auch gerne gehabt. Das hätte eine Menge seiner Probleme gelöst. Sie wird auf der Seite meiner Mutter weiter vererbt, obwohl sie auch kein Metamorphmagus ist. Ich glaube, es hat sie immer gestört, dass die Gabe sie übersprungen hat und erst wieder bei mir zum Vorschein kam."

„Du bist die Einzige in der Familie?"

„Soweit ich weiß. Meine Großmutter war auch eine, aber Mum sagt, sie war nicht so gut, wie ich. Mum hat immer versucht, sie nachzumachen, hat es aber nie geschafft. Sie ist Heilerin im St.-Mungo-Hospital und sie sagt, sie hat noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so fortgeschritten ist, wie ich.

„Tonks erzählte mir, wie sehr Sirius immer lachte, wenn sie sein Gesicht trug. Ich habe sie gebeten, es mir zu zeigen und genau da bist du reingekommen. Entschuldige Harry, wir wollten dich nicht erschrecken. Ich kann mir aber vorstellen, dass Sirius das gefallen hätte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er schon ewig viele Ideen hatte, wie man deine Gabe nutzen könnte, Tonks", lachte Remus zärtlich.

Remus sah Harry genau an, denn sein Gesicht hatte immer noch nicht wieder Farbe bekommen. „Wolltest du irgendetwas von mir, Harry?"

„Er...ja. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Ich werde euch dann mal allein lassen", sagte Tonks und rutsche an Remus vorbei aus dem Zimmer. „Ich sehe dich später, Remus." Die beiden tauschten einen komischen Blick aus und Harry fiel ein, dass Moony und Tonks in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry", fragte Moony sanft.

Plötzlich wollte Harry nicht mehr über die Prophezeiung reden. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen und sein Magen drehte sich um und er hätte sich viel lieber hingelegt. „Es ist nichts, Moony. Können wir vielleicht morgen darüber reden?"

„Wann immer du reden willst, Harry, ich werde hier sein. Ich möchte, dass du mir das glaubst. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich so erschrocken haben."

„Ich sollte sowieso nicht einfach in dein Zimmer kommen." Harry grinste, als Remus plötzlich etwas rot wurde.

„Wir haben nur geredet."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen und Moony fing an, mit irgendetwas auf seinem Schreibtisch herumzufummeln. „Morgen dann. Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Moony."

Harrys Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und er überlegte sich schon, Mrs. Weasley zu fragen, ob sie etwas dagegen hatte, entschied dann aber, dass ihre Bemutterung ihm im Moment zu viel war. Er wollte nur noch Ron und Hermine eine Gute Nacht wünschen und dann ins Bett gehen. Er steckte seinen Kopf in das Wohnzimmer und erstarrte. Ron und Hermine lagen auf der Couch und knutschten wie verrückt!

Harry wusste zwar, dass sie jetzt zusammen waren, sie hatten schließlich mit ihm am Tag nach seiner Ankunft darüber geredet, aber das war das erste Mal, dass er das wirklich _gesehen_ hatte. Die beiden waren sehr zurückhaltend, wenn er dabei war. Harry stand wie versteinert da, vollkommen unfähig das zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Plötzlich war er sehr glücklich darüber, dass die beiden sich so zurückgehalten hatten, denn das war einfach nur ekelerregend! In diesem Moment kam Ginny ins Zimmer und sah zuerst Ron und Hermine auf der Couch, die überhaupt nichts von ihrer Gesellschaft mitbekommen hatten, und dann Harry, der ganz verschreckt war, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Diesen Moment konnte sie sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen! „He, ihr beiden, steht gefälligst auf. Ich glaube, ihr habt Harry fürs Leben gezeichnet!"

Ron und Hermine trennten sich und zogen sich zum gegenüberliegenden Ende der Couch zurück. Hermines Haare waren ganz durcheinander und sie atmete schneller. „Also wirklich, ihr Zwei", fuhr Ginny mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern in ihren Augen fort. „Ihr müsst euch wirklich privatere Orte dafür suchen. Es ist ziemlich abstoßend, wenn man einfach so reinkommt. Ich will das wirklich nicht sehen. Und du, Harry?"

Harrys Augen waren ganz rund und weit aufgerissen. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte sie an, als wenn er nicht so ganz wüsste, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur die Situation. Hermine hatte sich inzwischen genug erholt, um Harry mit Ginny zusammen zu ärgern. „Ach komm schon, Harry. Es ist ja nun nicht gerade so, als ob du noch nie mit jemandem rumgeknutscht hättest!"

„Genau", warf Ginny ein. „Cho Chang hat der ganzen Schule von euch beiden unter dem Mistelzweig erzählt."

Harrys Gesicht wurde so rot, wie das eines Weasleys. „Ich...nicht...was? Sie hat was getan?"

Als Ginny seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fing sie an, zu kichern. „Sie ist nicht unbedingt diskret!"

Harry fühlte sich jetzt wirklich nicht gut. „Ich gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Ginny. Ron und Hermine, einfach weitermachen", er schmunzelte, als er mit Ginny hinter sich, den Raum verließ.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

***************

„Zauberstäbe raus, meinst du nicht?"

„Töte den Überflüssigen."

„Avada Kedavra."

„Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry. Er ist fort."

Harry stand auf einem leeren Friedhof. Es war nebelig und er konnte nur ein paar Meter weit sehen. Cedric erschien hinter einem Grabstein. Er trug immer noch die gleiche Kleidung, wie beim trimagischen Turnier. Als nächster kam Sirius, gefolgt von seinen Eltern. Jeder kam aus seinem eigenen Grab. Sie waren nur geisterhafte Erscheinungen, nicht wirklich real, und umkreisten ihn mit kalten, anklagenden Blicken.

„Warum, Harry?", fragte Sirius.

„Du hast mich getötet, Harry", sagte Cedric.

„Es ist deine Schuld, Harry", sagte James.

„Wie konntest du uns das antun, Harry?", fragte Lily.

„Neeein", wimmerte Harry und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Sirius kam näher, war ganz dicht vor Harrys Gesicht und Harry konnte den Verfall hinter seinen Augen sehen. Der faule Gestank der Verwesung war überwältigend und Harry kämpfte gegen seinen Würgereiz. Die Anderen sammelten sich hinter ihm, und hinderten ihn so an der Flucht. „Wir sind alle für dich gestorben, Harry. Nur wegen dir!"

Harry stöhnte und versuchte sich wegzudrehen, aber Sirius folgte ihm. Egal wohin Harry sich auch drehte, Sirius war da, anklagend, voller Hass, wütend. Plötzlich wurden seine blauen Augen rot und Harry sah direkt in das Gesicht seines lebenslangen Feindes. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn explodierte vor Schmerzen und Voldemort redete mit ihm. „Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, Potter und ich weiß, du hast Angst. Angst um die Leben deiner Lieben. Und das solltest du auch. Ich werde jeden, der dir etwas bedeutet jagen und töten, solange bis kein einziger mehr übrig ist. Und dann bist du dran. Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, niemand kann das. Wer soll also der Nächste sein, Potter? Für wen schaufelst du das nächste Grab?"

„Harry!...Harry!...Harry! Wach auf, Harry! Komm schon, du bist in Ordnung."

Harry war schlagartig wach und atmete ganz tief ein, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, seine Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er in der Mitte gespalten wurde und er fasste ihn mit beiden Händen, als würde er versuchen, ihn zusammenzuhalten. Mrs. Weasley saß bei ihm auf dem Bett, ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und ihre Augen waren voller Sorge. Lupin stand über den beiden neben Ron, der hin- und herlief. Obwohl Harry seine Brille nicht trug konnte er etwas Braunes und etwas Rotes neben der Tür ausmachen und nahm an, dass die Mädchen von der anderen Seite des Flurs herüber gekommen waren. Harry zitterte und bemühte sich vergebens darum, seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Schließlich schaffte er es nicht mehr, schob Mrs. Weasley zur Seite und würgte in den Mülleimer. Nachdem er fertig war, nutzte Mrs. Weasley schnell einen Putzzauber, bevor sie Harrys Mund und Augenbrauen mit einem feuchten Lappen abwischte und seinen Kopf dann vorsichtig wieder auf das Kissen legte. „Was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte Moony und brach damit das nervöse Schweigen.

„Voldemort. Er hat mit mir geredet."

„Hat mit dir geredet? Was meinst du damit?"

„Er wusste, dass ich da bin."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Harry ging den Traum noch einmal durch und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe ließen nach, wurden aber durch einen schneidenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen ersetzt. Er spürte wie ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen schossen und kämpfte um Fassung. „Dumbledore. Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden." Harry fühlte, wie ihm eine einsame Träne über die Wange lief, und wischte sie wütend weg.

„Wir werden es ihn wissen lassen, Harry", hörte er Mrs. Weasley sagen. Er spürte, wie sie Moony anstarrte und ihn so wissen ließ, dass er Harry nicht weiter fragen sollte und er war ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Er wollte nicht mehr reden. Er war sehr blass und Molly streichelte ihm so lange durchs Haar, bis er wieder normal atmete. Er hörte, wie die anderen den Raum verließen und Ron legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Harry sagte nichts und wartete geduldig, bis Rons Atmung tief und gleichmäßig wurde. Sobald Ron eingeschlafen war, legte Harry sein Kissen so hin, dass es seinen Rücken unterstützte. Er wusste, dass er heute nicht mehr würde schlafen können. Voldemort wusste, dass er da war. Er hatte die Weasleys, Hermine und Lupin bedroht. Sie waren diejenigen, die Harry am nächsten standen. Es musste einen Weg geben, damit sie in Sicherheit waren! Er würde niemanden mehr verlieren. Er war so in seinen quälenden Gedanken verloren, dass er gar nicht hörte, wie die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet wurde und Ginny an seine Seite kam. „Bist du in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie. Als Harry ihr nicht antwortete, setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und begann mit ihrem nächtlichen Ritual. Sie fuhr ihm mit ihren Fingern durchs Haar und beruhigte ihn. Harry gab jeden Anschein von Würde auf, kuschelte sich näher an sie, und lehnte seinen Kopf näher an ihre Hand. Er war zu müde, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, was sie davon hielt. Stattdessen drückte er sich an sie und schloss die Augen. Er wollte Trost und eine menschliche Berührung, sie gab ihm beides und es beruhigte ihn. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille schlief er von der sanften Berührung ihrer Finger ein. Kurz bevor alles dunkel wurde, dachte er, er würde das zarte Flattern eines sanften Kusses auf seiner Narbe spüren.

T/N: Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich für die ganzen netten Review bedanken. Habe mich riesig gefreut.


	7. ZAGs

**Kapitel 07**

**ZAGs**

Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte, war er allein im Zimmer. Er schaute sich verwirrt um, und suchte seine Brille. Er hatte nie einen Ersatz für die Uhr gefunden, die während der Zweiten Aufgabe kaputt gegangen war, weshalb er nicht sagen konnte, welche Uhrzeit es war. Er fragte sich, wie spät es war, denn es kam nicht oft vor, dass Ron vor ihm wach war. Harry schnappte sich saubere Kleidung und ging, nach einer kurzen Dusche, hinunter in die Küche.

Alle Mitglieder des Haushalts saßen am Tisch und auch Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall waren da. „Harry! Guten Morgen. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, während sie ihn in Richtung Stuhl schob, und ihm einen Teller mit einem Berg Speck und Eiern und frisches Brot vorsetzte.

„Ich fühl' mich gut", antwortete er ihr und sah dann Ron an. „Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?"

„Ich dachte, es würde dir gut tun, mal auszuschlafen." Die Tatsache, dass sogar Fred und George sich nicht über Harrys späte Ankunft lustig machten, verdeutlichte nur, wie besorgt die Weasleys wegen Harrys Schlafproblemen waren.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", begrüßte ihn Professor Dumbledore. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht nach deinem Frühstück zu mir in die Bibliothek kommen würdest." Obwohl es sich zwar wie eine anhörte, wusste Harry, dass es keine Bitte war. Er wollte schon aufstehen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn davon ab. „Iss erst einmal etwas, Harry. Wenn ich Molly davon abhalte, dich weiter zu mästen, dann wird sie ihren Zorn auf mich richten. Und das will ich nun wirklich nicht. Ich muss noch kurz etwas mit Remus besprechen. Danach habe ich dann für dich Zeit."

Als Dumbledore Harrys Untergewicht ansprach, wurde Harry leicht rot, setzte sich aber wieder hin und verputzte sein Frühstück rein. Hermine war in ein Buch mit dem Titel _Vorbereitung auf die UTZ-Tests für Fortgeschrittene _vertieft, während Ron und Ginny sich darüber stritten, ob Rons Team, die Chudley Cannons, es dieses Jahr in die Endrunde schaffen würde. „Ach komm schon, Ron, warum tust du dir das jedes Jahr wieder an?", fragte Ginny verzweifelt.

„Dieses Jahr schaffen sie es, Gin, ich kann es fühlen! Das ist ihr Jahr!"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist mit dir Harry? Freust du dich schon darauf, endlich wieder Quidditch spielen zu können?"

Harry schaute sie ungläubig an. Er hatte da noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. „Weiß nich'. Ich habe doch immer noch ein lebenslanges Spielverbot, oder?"

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass das aufgehoben wurde. McGonagall hat wahrscheinlich die ganzen Erlasse der alten Hexe verbrannt, sobald sie weg war!", rief Ron. „Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass du dieses Jahr wieder Sucher sein wirst. Damit gehört der Pokal so gut wie uns!"

Harry sah Ginny an. „Hast du etwas dagegen?"

„Etwas dagegen? Natürlich nicht, Harry, das habe ich dir doch schon letztes Jahr gesagt. Die Sucherposition hat schon immer dir gehört. Ich will doch auch, dass der Hauspokal bei Gryffindor bleibt. Ich hoffe aber auf eine der freien Jägerpositionen. McGonagall ist gerade hier. Warum fragst du sie nicht, ob das Verbot aufgehoben worden ist? Dann geht es dir bestimmt besser."

Harry nickte. „Gute Idee."

„Hervorragend", mischte sich Fred in die Unterhaltung ein. „George und ich wollten zu eurem ersten Spiel nach Hogwarts kommen. Vielleicht können wir auch Angelina und Alicia davon überzeugen, uns zu begleiten. Ahh, da werden Erinnerungen wach!"

„Es wird uns bestimmt schwer fallen, nicht mit euch am 1. September in den Zug zu steigen. Du musst jetzt für uns die Streiche spielen, Harry. Ron ist schließlich ein Vertrauensschüler, da können wir nicht viel von ihm erwarten!" George hörte sich empört an. „Es liegt also an dir, unser Erbe anzutreten."

„Ron muss sich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern, als um ein paar Scherze", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. „Wir müssen uns auf die UTZe vorbereiten und wir haben alle vor, die Prüfungen abzulegen!"

„Das ist doch erst im letzten Schuljahr, Hermine!", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Es kann nicht schaden, vorbereitet zu sein! Du willst doch nicht schon jetzt wieder hinterherhinken, wie bei den ZAGs, oder Ron?"

Ron zog den Kopf ein und sagte nichts. Fred räusperte sich und man konnte so etwas wie „Pantoffelheld" verstehen. Harry und Ginny versteckten ihr Grinsen beide hinter ihren Gläsern mit Kürbissaft.

Harry stand auf und brachte seinen leeren Teller zur Spüle, wo Mrs. Weasley ihn anstrahlte. Sie war seit seiner Ankunft besonders nett zu ihm gewesen, und hatte über die Jahre in der kurzen Zeit, die sie immer zusammen waren, mehr für ihn getan, als Tante Petunia in seinem ganzen Leben. Ohne lange zu überlegen, küsste er sie auf die Wange und sah dann, wie sie vor Freude die Augen ganz weit aufriss. Er wurde ganz rot und murmelte ein ‚Danke, Mrs. Weasley', und verließ, ohne die Anderen noch einmal anzusehen, die Küche. Er hätte schwören können, dass er Ginny lächeln sah und hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Die Tür zur Bibliothek war offen. Dumbledore war allein und starrte aus dem Fenster. Harry schaute den alten Direktor für einige Augenblicke an. Dumbledore sah gebrechlicher aus, als jemals zuvor. Er war etwas gebückt und die Lebensfreude, die er sonst immer ausstrahlte, war verschwunden. Sein Gesicht sah erschöpft und müde aus, und obwohl das vertraute Zwinkern immer noch in seinen Augen zu erkennen war, so war es doch unterdrückt. Dumbledore sah aus, wie ein Mann, der die Sorgen der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen musste. Im Grunde, dachte Harry, tat er das auch. Harry wurde plötzlich von Angst erfüllt. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass er Dumbledore vielleicht irgendwann verlieren könnte! Er war immer unverwundbar gewesen. Sein Anblick jetzt war verstörend und Harry atmete tief durch, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Harry räusperte sich, als er den Raum betrat, und ging zu dem älteren Zauberer hinüber. „Ah, Harry, komm herein. Kann ich dir etwas Tee anbieten?"

„Ja, bitte", antwortete Harry, um wenigstens etwas zu tun zu haben. Nachdem Dumbledore Harry die Tasse gegeben hatte, schaute er ihn mit seinen durchbohrenden blauen Augen an. „Ich habe gehört du hast Schlafprobleme?"

Harry nickte. „Ich werde mein Bett in Hogwarts mit einem Schweigezauber belegen müssen, oder die anderen Sechstklässler in Gryffindor werden durch alle ihre Klassen fallen, Sir."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Harry. Lass uns doch mal überlegen, was wir gegen deine Alpträume unternehmen können. Oh, ich wünschte du würdest keine Schweigezauber benutzen, auch wenn es dir vielleicht peinlich ist. Wir müssen doch wissen, wenn du in Bedrängnis bist."

Obwohl Harry es nicht zugeben wollte, hatte er auch schon daran gedacht. Vielleicht könnte er die Betten von Seamus, Neville und Dean mit einem Schweigezauber belegen, damit Ron ihm helfen konnte. Dumbledore schien zu wissen, was Harry dachte und fuhr fort. „Ich denke, wir sollten schnellstmöglich wieder deine Okklumentikstunden aufnehmen. Je schneller es dir gelingt, Voldemort aus deinen Gedanken herauszuhalten, desto früher bekommst du etwas Ruhe. Was ist denn letzte Nacht in deinem Traum passiert, das dich so beunruhigt hat?"

Harry dachte sich, dass Moony ihm davon erzählt haben musste. „Anfangs war es nur ein ganz normaler Alptraum, aber dann ist irgendwie Voldemort aufgetaucht und hat mit mir geredet. Das ist vorher noch nie passiert." Harrys Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis Dumbledore sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen. „Er hat gesagt, dass ich ihn niemals besiegen kann. Dass er alle umbringen wird, die mir etwas bedeuten, bevor er dann zu mir kommt." Harry entschied sich, nichts davon zu sagen, dass alle ihm die Schuld gegeben hatten. Damit musste er alleine fertig werden.

Dumbledore nickte ernst. „Das ist nichts Neues, Harry. Du und deine Freunde, ihr seid in Hogwarts in Sicherheit. Die Weasleys und Remus sind hier sicher, wir alle treffen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen."

Harry sah den Schulleiter mit gequälten Augen an. „Vorsichtmaßnahmen funktionieren manchmal aber nicht."

„Das stimmt, Harry. Wir befinden uns im Krieg und da gibt es keine Sicherheiten. Zuerst einmal müssen wir weiter an der Okklumentik arbeiten. Ich werde jeden zweiten Abend hier vorbeikommen und mit dir üben. Wenn du wieder in der Schule bist, werde ich für dich auch einige Zusatzstunden in Verteidigung arrangieren."

„Werden Sie mich unterrichten?"

„Es sei denn, du willst weiterhin mit Professor Snape arbeiten?"

„Nein!" Obwohl Harry im Moment so seine Differenzen mit Dumbledore hatte, war er immer noch besser als Snape. „Ich werde mit Ihnen arbeiten. Mit Snape war das ein ziemliches Desaster."

„_Professor_ Snape, Harry."

Harrys kalte, grüne Augen trafen auf Dumbledores blaue. „Ich weiß, dass Sie ihm vertrauen, Professor, aber ich tue es _nicht_. Er hat mir bisher keinen Grund dazu gegeben."

„Das verstehe ich, Harry, aber in der Schule wirst du ihm den gleichen Respekt erweisen, wie jedem anderen Lehrer in Hogwarts auch. Ich habe nicht das Recht, dir irgendetwas von seiner Vergangenheit zu offenbaren, aber ich habe gute Gründe, ihm zu vertrauen. Stichhaltige Gründe. Er kann seiner Vergangenheit nicht entkommen, aber er verbringt sein Leben damit, seine Taten wieder gut zu machen."

Harry sagte dazu nichts. Wenn das Dumbledores Vorstellung von einer Wiedergutmachung war, hatte er bisher wohl nicht darauf geachtet, was sich in Snapes Unterricht abspielte! Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Okklumentik. „Wenn Voldemort Bilder in meinem Verstand platzieren kann, kann ich das dann auch bei ihm? Könnten Sie mir das beibringen?"

„Nein. Voldemort ist viel zu gut. Er hat zu viel Erfahrung mit Legilimentik, um darauf hereinzufallen", seufzte Dumbledore. „Wir müssen dir beibringen, wie du ihn abblockst. Wir müssen uns zuerst auf die Verteidigung konzentrieren, bevor wir Pläne für einen Angriff schmieden können."

All die aufgestaute Angst und Wut brach aus Harry heraus, wie aus einem Vulkan. „Er ist in allem erfahrener als ich! Verdammte Scheiße! Wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie im Ministerium mit ihm gekämpft haben und das war unglaublich. Sie beide haben Dinge getan, von denen ich noch nicht einmal wusste, dass es sie gibt, geschweige denn, wie man sie macht. Wie soll ich ihn besiegen? Sie sagen, dass ich derjenige bin, von dem die Prophezeiung spricht, aber Sie haben auch immer gesagt, dass es unsere Entscheidungen sind, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind! Aber was für eine Wahl habe ich denn? Ich will das nicht! Ich will das alles nicht! Wenn ich leben will, muss ich morden! Ich will genauso wenig jemanden ermorden, wie ich sterben will!"

„Du hast eine Wahl, Harry! Wirst du kämpfen oder aufgeben? Was für eine Wahl hatte Remus, als er als Kind von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde? Er konnte entweder den Wolfsbann-Trank nehmen und ein erfülltes Leben führen, oder, wie so viele andere Werwölfe, sich der Gewalt verschreiben. Mad-Eye Moody hat es sich nicht ausgesucht, sein Bein zu verlieren, aber er entschloss sich, das Holzbein zu tragen und weiterzumachen, anstatt ein an einen Stuhl gefesselter Krüppel zu werden. Das Leben gibt uns schwierige Situationen, aber wie wir mit ihnen umgehen, das ist unsere Entscheidung. Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass das Leben zu dir besonders grausam war. Du hast Macht, und eine Kraft, die er unterschätzt. Vielleicht hat er mehr Erfahrung, aber deshalb müssen wir uns die Zeit nehmen und dich ausbilden. Du musst deine ganze Kraft dafür einsetzen, Okklumentik zu lernen und diese Visionen zu blockieren. Du musst deinen Ärger loslassen, Harry."

Tränen der Frustration brannten in Harrys Augen und Dumbledore war überrascht, Harry so zu sehen. „Das versuche ich ja", flüsterte er, „aber es hört einfach nicht auf."

„Lass mich dir damit helfen. Kannst du das? Glaubst du, dass du versuchen kannst, mir wieder zu vertrauen?"

Harry konnte nicht reden, deshalb nickte er nur. Sie begannen mit ein paar Techniken, um den Geist von allem zu lösen, fast wie Meditation. Dumbledore war ein weitaus geduldigerer und bedachtsamerer Lehrer. Dumbledore fand es besorgniserregend, dass Harry keine einzige dieser Techniken kannte. Je mehr Harry lernte, desto mehr verschwand das Zwinkern in Dumbledores Augen und Harry fühlte sich durch Dumbledores Verärgerung mit seinem ehemaligen Okklumentiklehrer bestätigt. Nachdem sie ungefähr eine Stunde lang geübt hatten, fragte Dumbledore ihn, ob er bereit für einen Versuch war.

Harry hatte zwar noch Bedenken, nickte aber trotzdem. Dumbledore zielte mit seinem Zauberstab, nickte kurz und sagte „Legilimens". Zunächst konzentrierte sich Harry nur darauf, an nichts zu denken, indem er einen bestimmten Punkt an der Wand fokussierte. Während er sich gegen das Eindringen in seinem Kopf wehrte, fing der Raum an, sich zu drehen und er sah nur noch verschwommen. Schnell wurde die Anstrengung zu viel und er merkte, wie seine Gedanken abdrifteten, und verschiedene Erinnerungen kamen zum Vorschein. Ron, wie er bewusstlos auf dem riesigen Schachbrett liegt. Ginny, regungslos in der Kammer des Schreckens. Onkel Vernon mit erhobener Faust, wie er und Harry sich an seinem Auto streiten. Ein ungarischer Hornschwanz, dessen Schwanz wutentbrannt durch die Luft peitscht. Als nächstes war er zurück in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Bellatrix Lestrange, die einen Strahl roten Lichts in Richtung Sirius schickt und Sirius, der wie in Zeitlupe durch den Schleier zu fallen scheint. Dumbledore beendete den Fluch sofort und Harry fiel stark zitternd auf den Boden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und krächzte „Genug".

Dumbledore half ihm vorsichtig zu einem Stuhl. „Das ist genug für heute, Harry. Du konntest mich jetzt anfangs schon abblocken. Das ist auf jeden Fall ein Fortschritt. Ich will, dass du diese Techniken weiterübst, ich werde in zwei Tagen wiederkommen. Wir werden immer einen Tag Pause machen, damit du üben und dich erholen kannst."

Harry nickte stumm, seine Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Hast du eigentlich über die DA nachgedacht?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Was ist denn damit?"

„Wird es sie dieses Jahr wieder geben?"

„Weiß nich'. Gibt es schon einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

„Den gibt es tatsächlich. Diana Trent ist ein ehemaliger Aurorin. Seit Ende des ersten Krieges hat sie in den Vereinigten Staaten gelebt. Remus kennt sie noch von früher, vielleicht kann er dir ja etwas über sie erzählen. Sie hat eingewilligt, die Stelle zu übernehmen. Ich denke allerdings, dass die DA auch weiterhin bestehen sollte. Dann aber als offizieller Club und wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir auch einen Lehrer aussuchen, der euch unterstützt. Du musst nicht sofort antworten, Harry, aber denke mal darüber nach."

Harry nickte. Wollte er die DA wirklich weiterführen? Es hatte ihm ja schon Spaß gemacht. Sie war eine der wenigen positiven Dinge des letzten Jahres. Im Moment aber hatte er Kopfschmerzen und er wollte sich nur noch ein bisschen hinlegen. Als er den Raum verließ, stieß er mit Professor McGonagall zusammen. „Du meine Güte, Potter, passen Sie doch auf, wo Sie hinlaufen!"

„Entschuldigung, Professor."

„Alles in Ordnung, Potter?" In ihrem normalerweise so strengen Gesicht konnte Harry Spuren von Mitleid erkennen und er wich sofort von ihr zurück. „Ja. Professor McGonagall, darf ich dieses Jahr eigentlich wieder Quidditch spielen, oder ist das Verbot noch in Kraft?"

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen darüber reden, Potter. Keine Sorge, das Verbot ist aufgehoben worden. Vielmehr noch, wie würde es Ihnen gefallen der Mannschaftskapitän für Gryffindor zu werden?"

„Kapitän?"

„Naja, Katie Bell ist ja das älteste Mitglied, also habe ich zuerst ihr die Position angeboten, aber sie muss für die UTZe lernen und hat deswegen abgelehnt. Sie wären der Nächste."

Für einen Augenblick war Harry ganz begeistert. _Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft!_ Aber sofort wurde er wieder von der Realität eingeholt. Er hatte den Okklumentikunterricht, zusätzlichen Unterricht in Verteidigung, und möglicherweise die DA. Wie sollte er das alles schaffen? Er sah ein, dass die anderen Dinge wichtiger waren und seufzte schweren Herzens. „Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich denke, dass ich so schon mehr als genug zu tun haben werde. Ich muss leider ablehnen. Ich denke aber, Ron wäre eine exzellente Wahl. Er weiß alles über Quidditch und ist ein guter Stratege."

„Dann werde ich noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Es tut mir leid, Potter."

„Mir auch", seufzte Harry resigniert. Dann ging er nach oben in sein Zimmer und legte sich für einige ungestörte Momente hin.

Als Ginny an seiner Hand zog um ihn zu wecken, hatte Harry das Gefühl, er hätte nur für einige Minuten geschlafen. „Komm schon, Harry, steh auf! Die Briefe von Hogwarts sind angekommen, deine ZAG-Ergebnisse sind hier. Hermine ist schon vollkommen außer sich und wenn du nicht bald runterkommst, werden wir ihr einen Beruhigungstrank geben müssen!"

Harry versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Die ZAG-Ergebnisse interessierten ihn nicht wirklich. Es war ja nicht so, dass es da einen besonderen gäbe, um einen Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Aber ihm gefiel das Gefühl von Ginnys Hand in seiner und so versuchte er noch etwas Zeit zu schinden, um nicht loslassen zu müssen. Wenn ihn aber jemand darauf ansprach, dann würde er alles abstreiten. Aber sich selbst konnte er eingestehen, dass da irgendetwas an Ginny Weasley war, das ihn glücklich machte. Und Glück war für Harry im Moment etwas seltenes, aber sehr schönes und er würde es genießen, solange er es hatte.

„Ich komme ja schon", lachte er, als Ginny ihn fast aus dem Bett zog. „Mann, du bist aber hartnäckig."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Als sie in die Küche kamen, sahen sie Ron und Hermine, die bei Mrs. Weasley und den Zwillingen saßen. Ron und Hermine hatten beide einen ungeöffneten Umschlag vor sich liegen, den auf der Vorderseite das Wappen von Hogwarts schmückte.

„Harry! Unsere Briefe sind gerade eben angekommen." Hermine war so aufgeregt, dass sie nicht stillsitzen konnte. „Wir haben mit dem Öffnen auf dich gewartet!" Sie warf Harry fast einen Umschlag entgegen, während Ron Ginny ihren ganz ruhig gab.

„Warum seid ihr beide schon so früh zurück?", fragte Harry die Zwillinge.

„Lee macht heute den Laden für uns zu", antwortete George. „Wir haben Verabredungen!"

„Jup", schloss sich Fred an. „Ich gehe mit Angelina zu einem Konzert der Schwestern des Schicksals und George bringt Katie mit. Es ist fast wie ein Teamtreffen! Wir haben auch versucht, Oliver zu erreichen, aber der ist gerade mit Pfützensee auf Reisen."

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von einem lauten Quietschen unterbrochen, als Hermine sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte und den Umschlag aufriss. „Das geht doch nicht! Die hätten den Astronomietest gesondert bewerten müssen. Das waren schließlich besondere Umstände! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das nicht berücksichtigt haben! Das ist so nicht richtig!"

Ron sah ein, dass er keine klare Antwort von Hermine bekommen würde und schnappte sich stattdessen ihren Brief. „Hermine, du hast zwölf ZAGs, mit einem Ohnegleichen als Gesamtnote. Der einzige Test, in dem du kein O bekommen hast, ist Astronomie und das ist ein E! Das ist fantastisch, Hermine!" Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber, küsste sie und hielt sie so davon ab, sich noch länger aufzuregen.

„Wie hast du abgeschnitten?", fragte sie, obwohl sie nicht auf eine Antwort wartete und sich einfach seinen Brief nahm. „Elf! Ron das ist wundervoll!"

„Ja, aber die Gesamtnote ist nur ein Annehmbar."

„Deine zukünftigen Arbeitgeber werden sich die Gesamtnote gar nicht anschauen, nur wie viele ZAGs du hast", sagte Ginny, und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick von ihrer Mutter und Hermine. „Glückwunsch Ron, elf ist fantastisch!"

Rons Ohren wurden ganz rot, während er seine Schwester anstrahlte. „Wie lief's bei dir?", fragte er Harry.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte den Brief noch nicht einmal aufgemacht. Ginny schnappte ihn sich entnervt und drückte ihn Harry in die Hand.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

anbei finden Sie Ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse:

Fach Theorie Praxis

Wahrsagen A A

Astronomie OB A

Zaubertränke E O

Geschichte S OB

Zauberkunst E E

Verwandlung E E

VgddK O O*

Endergebnis: 11

Gesamtnote: Erwartungen übertroffen

* mit Auszeichnung

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter, Sie haben sehr gut abgeschlossen. Bitte wählen Sie nun die angemessenen UTZ-Kurse und senden Sie mir das beiliegende Formular zurück.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

„Du hast auch elf bekommen, Harry, gesamt ein E und eine Auszeichnung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Das ist fantastisch!" Ginny lächelte ihn fröhlich an. Harry hatte zwar behauptet, dass ihm die Noten egal waren, aber als Ginny ihn jetzt anlächelte dachte er bei sich, dass es allein für dieses Lachen schon wert gewesen war.

„Mit Auszeichnung? Wie hast du denn das geschafft, Harry? Laut ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts' bedeutet das, dass deiner einer der zehn besten Tests aller Zeiten war. Steht da, wie hoch die Punktzahl genau war?", fragte Hermine. Obwohl sie versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen, war es offensichtlich, dass die Tatsache, dass Harrys Ergebnis besser war, sie wurmte.

„Ach, seid ihr nicht alle clevere, kleine Schüler! Ich weiß nicht Harry, ich habe das ja von unseren Vertrauensschülern hier erwartet, aber von dir! Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dich so verhalten kannst, wie es von einem Investor von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze erwartet wird. Elf ZAGs, also wirklich, glaubst du ernsthaft, dass du da weitermachen kannst, wo wir aufgehört haben?", fragte Fred traurig.

„Und wenn nicht, werde ich ihm dabei helfen", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Sieht so aus, als wenn ich nicht zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht worden bin", sagte sie, während sie ihren Umschlag schüttelte. Es fiel aber kein Abzeichen heraus.

„Das ist unser Mädchen!", freute sich George. „Ich wusste doch, dass du es schaffst!"

„Oh, Ginny", rief Mrs. Weasley und Ginny zuckte zusammen. „Vertrauensschüler zu sein, ist etwas, auf das man stolz sein sollte. Du hättest dich von diesen beiden Hooligans nicht einschüchtern lassen sollen!"

„Wir sie einschüchtern? Mum, wie lange bist du jetzt schon in dieser Familie? Ginny war doch immer diejenige, die den Rest von uns eingeschüchtert hat!", brüllte Fred aufgeregt zurück.

„Ron", unterbrach Hermine, „wie hast du es geschafft in Wahrsagen ein Erwartungen übertroffen zu bekommen? Hast du nicht gesagt, du hast dir das alles ausgedacht?"

„Hab ich auch! Ich habe eigentlich nur Witze gerissen."

Harry blieb während dieser Unterhaltung still. Stattdessen starrte er auf seine Note in Geschichte der Zauberei. Er hatte den Test nicht bestanden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er die erste Vision von Sirius gehabt. Es schauderte ihm bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Voldemort ihn hereingelegt hatte und er schwor sich, dass das niemals wieder passieren würde. Irgendwie würde er einen Weg finden, damit er die Menschen in diesem Raum beschützen konnte, und damit Voldemort ihn nie wieder so benutzen konnte. Er würde Okklumentik lernen, egal, was es kostete. Er würde sich nie wieder kontrollieren lassen. Es war Zeit, selbst die Zügel in die Hand zu nehmen und das zu tun, was immer nötig war, um das zu überleben. Er würde niemanden mehr verlieren.

T/N: Sorry, dass ich heute etwas spät bin, ich war verreist, um 'Harry Potter and the half-blood prince' zu schauen. Selbst nach dem dritten Mal fand ich ihn noch toll. Also, wer ihn noch nicht gesehen hat...schnell nachholen, er ist wirklich toll.


	8. Sweet 16

**Kapitel 08**

**Sweet 16**

In der Nacht, nachdem die ZAG-Ergebnisse angekommen waren, konnte Harry den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf nehmen, weshalb er sehr gut geschlafen hatte. Nicht willens schon die Augen zu öffnen und den neuen Tag zu beginnen, räkelte er sich noch im Bett. Er konnte Rons Schnarchen quer durchs Zimmer hören und wusste, dass sein Freund noch für mehrere Stunden schlafen würde. Rons Scharchen brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Es war immer stärker geworden, je älter er wurde. Gerade als Harry überlegte, sich noch einmal umzudrehen und weiter zu schlafen, flog die Tür auf und Hermine und Ginny kamen ins Zimmer. Hermine trug einen pinkfarbenen Morgenmantel und ihre Haare waren aus dem Gesicht gekämmt. Ginnys Morgenmantel war hellblau und hing locker über ihrem gelben Schlafanzug. Beide Mädchen hielten bunt verpackte Pakete in ihren Händen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry!", sagten sie beide zusammen.

Harry sah sie ungläubig an. _Geburtstag?_ Heute war der 31. Juli, sein 16. Geburtstag! Harry war so mit seinen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, dass er ihn komplett vergessen hatte. Bisher war er zu seinem Geburtstag immer im Ligusterweg gewesen, und dort waren sie immer eher dezent, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Die Vorstellung, einen ganzen Tag mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen, gefiel ihm und er fing langsam an zu lächeln. Sowohl Ginny, als auch Hermine freuten sich, dieses Lächeln zu sehen. Es war schon zu lange her, dass sie Harry das letzte Mal so glücklich gesehen hatten.

„He, Ron, aufwachen", sagte Ginny, nahm ein Kissen und warf es quer durchs Zimmer auf ihren immer noch schlummernden Bruder. „Du verpasst den Geburtstag deines besten Freundes!"

Ron schreckte auf und sah sich total geschockt um. „Wassislos?"

Hermine kicherte, setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes und fuhr ihm durch seine vom Schlaf ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare.

„Harry hat Geburtstag, Ron, gratuliere ihm."

Ron war nicht begeistert davon, geweckt worden zu sein, und rieb sich die Augen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry", brummte er.

„Danke", sagte Harry. „Und wieder ein Jahr überlebt."

Die anderen drei sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist nicht witzig, Harry!", meckerte Hermine.

Ginny setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante. „Du kannst einem echt die Stimmung vermiesen, Sonnenschein!"

Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun: er musste einfach über ihren Sarkasmus lachen. Er konnte seinen Blick aber auch nicht vom Ausschnitt von Ginnys Morgenmantel, der nicht wirklich viel verdeckte, abwenden. Die cremefarbene, weiße Haut ihres Halses war deutlich sichtbar. Harry versuchte, sich auf ihr Gesicht zu konzentrieren, aber seine Augen schienen ihren eigenen Willen zu haben! Was zum Teufel machte Ginny da mit ihm?

Auch Ron bemerkte, auf was sich Harrys Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Obwohl fast alle Ron für unaufmerksam und völlig ahnungslos gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen hielten, so bemerkte er doch tatsächlich eine ganze Menge. Er bemerkte, aber er gab es normalerweise nicht zu. Ihm waren die verstohlenen Blicke aufgefallen, die Harry Ginny schon die ganze Woche zugeworfen hatte. Und er hatte, im Gegensatz zu Harry, auch die Blicke bemerkt, die Ginny Harry zurückwarf. Er wusste, dass Ginny jede Nacht in sein Zimmer kam und Harry nach seinen Alpträumen tröstete. Obwohl er es nie öffentlich gutheißen würde, so war er doch froh darüber, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hatte, Harry zu helfen. Er hatte gehört, wie Harry im Schlaf nach Sirius gerufen hatte und Ron wünschte, es gäbe etwas, dass er tun konnte, um Harrys Schmerz zu lindern. Aber Harry würde solchen Trost von Hermine oder Ron genauso wenig annehmen, wie er ihnen seine Verletzlichkeit zeigen würde. Wenn Ginny ihm helfen konnte, und Harry das zuließ, war Ron dankbar.

Ron war weder dumm, noch naiv. Irgendetwas passierte da zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund, und niemand freute sich darüber mehr als Ron. Er wusste, dass Ginny ihre Schwärmerei für Harry nie ganz überwunden hatte, ganz egal, was sie auch sagte. Er wusste auch, dass Harry dringend jemand in seinem Leben brauchte, der sich um ihn kümmerte, mehr als ein Freund es konnte. Ron könnte sich immer noch selbst in den Hintern treten, wenn er an den Streit mit Harry während des trimagischen Turniers zurückdachte. Er war blind vor Eifersucht und belanglosem Neid gewesen. Harry hatte niemals um die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm geschenkt wurde, gebeten, und wenn Ron mal ehrlich war, wusste er, dass Harry sie hasste. Ron hätte das niemals in Frage stellen dürfen. Harry hatte nie eine Entschuldigung von ihm verlangt und Ron würde sicher stellen, dass er auch nie wieder eine brauchte. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass er endlich mit Hermine rumknutschen konnte, aber er wollte, dass alle anderen genauso glücklich waren wie er! Harry waren schon viel zu viele schlimme Sachen passiert. Selbst sein erster Kuss war nicht wirklich gut gelaufen! _Küssen sollte was schönes sein,_ dachte sich Ron mit einem albernen Grinsen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln steuerte Ron die Gedanken wieder weg von der Richtung, in die sie sich bewegten. Niemand verdiente ein wenig Rumknutschen so sehr wie Harry, und Ginny verdiente etwas als Gegenleistung für ihre endlose Geduld mit Mr. Schwer-von-Begriff-Harry. Ron war klar, dass er gerade reden musste, schließlich hatte er lange genug gebraucht um seine Nervosität zu überwinden und zuzugeben, dass er Gefühle für seine beste Freundin hatte. Aber jetzt, wo das überstanden war, wusste er, dass es dumm von ihm gewesen war, es so lange zu ignorieren! Harry hatte sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, sich über Ron lustig zu machen und jetzt war Ron an der Reihe zuzusehen, wie Harry versuchte, aus der Sache schlau zu werden.

Harry und Ginny wurden beide von Vol- Vol- von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf verletzt, mehr als irgendjemand sonst und Ron war überzeugt, dass die beiden sich am besten gegenseitig helfen konnten, über die traumatischen Erlebnisse hinwegzukommen. Ginny war seine kleine Schwester und Ron fiel niemand ein, der besser zu ihr passte, als sein bester Freund. Harry konnte launisch, verschlossen und manchmal einfach unerträglich sein! Er kannte niemanden, der sturer war, als Ginny und besser in der Lage sein würde, mit Harry fertig zu werden und ihm, wenn nötig, auch mal die Meinung zu sagen. _Ja,_ dachte er, _das wird bestimmt interessant._

„Ich meine es ernst Harry", sagte Hermine, „darüber macht man keine Scherze! Du bist 16 Jahre alt, du hast noch ein langes, erfülltes Leben vor dir!"

Harry sah sie mit einem Blick an, der so voll unerträglichem Schmerz und schrecklichem Leid war, dass es ihr fast den Atem verschlug. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bis die Schatten, die über sein Gesicht gefallen waren, wieder verschwanden und Harry wieder seine Maske aufgesetzt hatte, aber Ginnys und Rons Blicke ließen erkennen, dass auch sie verstanden hatten, dass Harry irgendetwas vor ihnen verheimlichte.

„Harry", begann Ginny vorsichtig. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Du weißt doch, Harry", fuhr Hermine fort, „dass wir alle für dich da sind, wenn du reden möchtest. Wir werden dir immer zuhören." Beim letzten Teil sah sie genau Ginny an und schloss sie so in ihre Gruppe ein. Ginny ging bei diesen Worten das Herz auf. Wenn sie bisher mit ihnen zusammen gewesen war, hatte sie sich immer wie eine Außenstehende gefühlt. In der Gruppe akzeptiert zu werden, bedeutete ihr alles.

„Ich weiß, und ihr wart alle großartig", antwortete Harry und auch er sah dabei ganz entschlossen Ginny an. „Es ist nichts."

Ginny war sich sicher, dass es nicht ‚nichts' war, aber sie war sich auch sicher, dass Harry ihnen jetzt nicht mehr erzählen würde. Sie wusste, dass sie die Stimmung jetzt ändern musste, oder sie würde diejenige sein, die zusammenbrach und weinte. „Mum wollte eine Riesenparty für dich schmeißen, aber mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und so...das ging einfach nicht. Der Rest des Ordens wird aber vorbeikommen und ich weiß auch, dass Fred und George einige Überraschungen geplant haben."

„Danke für die Warnung."

„Wir haben gefragt, ob wenigstens Neville, Dean und Seamus vorbeikommen können, aber keine Chance", fügte Ron hinzu.

Als Ron ihre Zimmergenossen erwähnte, hatte Harry kurz die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Neville wäre noch in Ordnung gewesen, aber es ist am besten, wenn die anderen nichts davon mitbekommen. Selbst wenn sich die Haltung Voldemort gegenüber geändert hat, glaube ich, will der Orden doch lieber weiterhin im Verborgenen bleiben."

Ron nickte. „Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Wir wissen ja auch nicht, wie sehr wir Dean überhaupt vertrauen können." Ginny verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen, während Ron weiterredete. „Seamus wäre aber in Ordnung gewesen."

„Ja, aber nur solange, bis der nächste Artikel im Tagespropheten erscheint, der mich einen Lügner nennt."

„Er hat sich dafür entschuldigt, Harry, er denkt das nicht mehr."

„Er hat sich seit dem ersten Jahr mit mir ein Zimmer geteilt, Ron. Er sollte mich so kennen, wie ich bin und nicht glauben, was in der Zeitung über mich steht!"

Ron war stumm vor Schock. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Harry immer noch sauer darüber war, wie Seamus ihn letztes Jahr behandelt hatte. Aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, konnte er Harry keinen Vorwurf machen. Wäre er letztes Jahr an Harrys Stelle gewesen, hätte Ron wahrscheinlich mehr als einmal seine Fäuste sprechen lassen, und das nicht nur bei Malfoy. Aber wenn Ron seinen Freund jetzt so ansah, konnte er erkennen, dass Harry eher verletzt als wütend war und er war auf einmal selbst auch ziemlich sauer auf Seamus Finnigan, fast so wie auf Dean Thomas. „Okay, also dann keine Party mit den Jungs. Unter uns ist es sowieso viel lustiger!"

„Lasst uns frühstücken gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mum ein Festessen vorbereitet hat", schlug Ginny vor.

Als sie nach unten liefen, hielt Harry einen Moment inne und legte eine Hand auf Sirius Tür. _Dieses Jahr werde ich von Sirius keine Geburtstagsglückwünsche bekommen,_ dachte er traurig. Als Ginny seinen deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte damit die seine. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat, drehte Harry seine Hand um und umklammerte ihre Finger. Sie drückte die seine beruhigend und zog ihn weiter, während in ihrem Kopf eine Stimme immer wieder sang: _Ich halte Harrys Hand! Ich halte Harry Potters Hand!_

Einige Stunden vor der Party lag Harry auf seinem Bett und spielte die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal in Gedanken durch. Sie hatten ihn so ziemlich genauso verbracht, wie alle anderen Tage auch, mit Schach, Koboldstein und Gelächter. Ron hatte allen erzählt, dass er der neue Quidditch-Kapitän war. Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein und Harry wusste, dass Ron sich fragte, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde und seine ständig präsenten Minderwertigkeitskomplexe kamen wieder zum Vorschein. Harry setzte ein riesiges Lächeln auf und unterstütze ihn, was Ron gefiel. Harry bemerkte, dass sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine ihn komisch, taxierend ansahen, aber er weigerte sich, zu ihnen hinüber zu schauen. Obwohl Harry wirklich gerne Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft geworden wäre, so wusste er doch, dass Ron die bessere Wahl war. Harry hätte unmöglich genauso viel Zeit darin investieren können wie Ron und außerdem war es das, was Ron vor vielen Jahren im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte. Quidditchkapitän und Schulsprecher. Ron war schon Vertrauensschüler, er hatte also schon den halben Weg zu seinen innersten Begehren hinter sich. Harrys Gedanken blieben noch bei dem Spiegel. Als er hineingesehen hatte, war da seine Familie gewesen und er fragte sich, ob er heute immer noch das Gleiche sehen würde. Vielleicht war das ein Teil des Problems. Wenigstens war Ron vernünftig genug gewesen, sich etwas zu wünschen, das er auch erreichen konnte!

Harry hatte schlechte Laune und er wurde sie einfach nicht los. Es hatte schon morgens angefangen, als er vor Sirius Tür stand und er konnte seine Gedanken im Laufe des Tages einfach nicht davon losreißen. Es half auch nicht, als Moony ihn zur Seite nahm, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er und Harry in Sirius Testament zu den Alleinerben erklärt wurden. Alle Mitglieder des Ordens hatten ein gültiges Testament, Sirius war da keine Ausnahme gewesen. Er hatte das komplette Vermögen der Blacks, inklusive des Hauses, Harry und Remus vermacht. Moony hatte vorgeschlagen, das Haus weiterhin dem Orden als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung zu stellen und Harry hatte einfach nur zugestimmt. Er hätte so ziemlich allem zugestimmt, nur um dieser Unterhaltung zu entkommen und aus dem Zimmern zu fliehen. Das Testament machte das ganze so realistisch und...endgültig. Sirius war wirklich tot. Harry versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Natürlich wusste er das. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst, aber jetzt war es irgendwie für immer. Harry wollte das Haus nicht haben, er _hasste_ das Haus mit den ganzen blöden Portraits und dunklen Räumen. Es war Sirius Gefängnis gewesen, nur ein weiteres in seinem Leben und Harry hätte es am liebsten bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt. Er wollte dieses Geld nicht, er brauchte es nicht und es war nur eine weitere Erinnerung daran, wie falsch sich alles entwickelt hatte. Er wollte weder das Geld, noch das Haus, oder irgendetwas anderes, er wollte nur Sirius. Aber manche Dinge sollten eben einfach nicht sein...

Moony schien Harrys Widerwillen zu verstehen, erinnerte ihn aber auch vorsichtig daran, dass, sollte er ablehnen, das Anwesen wahrscheinlich an die Malfoys, oder noch schlimmer, Bellatrix Lestrange selbst gehen würde! Harry würde das niemals zulassen! Er hatte Remus darum gebeten, die Hälfte seines Teils zu nehmen und auf das Konto der Weasleys zu überweisen. Er wusste, dass sie mit ihm darüber streiten würden, aber er würde es nicht zurücknehmen. Sie hatten es verdient, sie hatten mehr für seine Erziehung getan, als die Dursleys und das war etwas, das Harry für sie tun konnte. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm das, nur ihres Stolzes wegen, verwehrten.

Harry dachte nicht, dass Moony sich über das Testament mehr freute, als Harry, aber er sagte nichts. Moony verriet nie viel. Manchmal hätte Harry ihn wirklich gerne einige Dinge über seine Eltern gefragt, ließ es dann aber doch. Moony schien zu zurückhaltend und reserviert, um irgendetwas mit Harry zu teilen und Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er diese Mauer durchbrechen sollte, oder ob er es überhaupt tun sollte. Es war auf jeden Fall schwieriger auf Moony zuzugehen, als auf Sirius. Harry befürchtete, dass Moony ihm wirklich die Schuld am Tod seines besten Freund gab.

All diese Gedanken schwirrten durch Harrys Kopf und er hatte solch starke Kopfschmerzen, dass er den Arm über die Augen legte, die Stirn an seine Armbeuge gelehnt. Er hörte weder, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, noch wie Hermine herein kam, bis sie neben ihm saß.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Ja, ich bin nur ein wenig müde."

„Was ist los mit dir, Harry?", fragte sie leise.

Harry ließ seine Augen geschlossen. „Was meinst du?" _Der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben__. . ._

„Ich denke, es gibt da etwas, dass du uns nicht erzählst, etwas das dich wirklich belastet. Du kannst uns alles erzählen, Harry, wir sind alle für dich da", sagte sie ernst.

„Das weiß ich, Hermine. Ihr seid wirklich die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann." _Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt__. . ._

„Aber du wirst es mir nicht sagen?"

Harry war lange Zeit still und Hermine dachte schon, er würde ihr gar nicht antworten, als er schließlich „Nein" sagte. Aber es war ein schmerzverzerrtes Flüstern, voller Gefühl und Verzweiflung. Es machte sie nervös und ihre immer-forschende Natur strengte sich noch mehr an, dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen.

„Warum nicht? Warum all diese Geheimnisse? Hat es etwas mit Sirius zu tun?"

Als sie den Namen aussprach, riss Harry die Augen auf. Seine Gefühle für Sirius waren noch zu frisch, um darüber zu reden. „Nein", brachte er mühsam heraus, „es hat nichts mit Sirius zu tun oder meinem ‚Menschenrettungsding'. Lass es einfach, Hermine!"

Hermine sah Harry verletzt an. „Harry, ich wollte dir doch nicht weh tun!"

Harry spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er konnte nicht auch noch vor ihr zusammenbrechen, das durfte einfach nicht passieren! Was zum Teufel war nur los mit ihm? „Lass es", krächzte er. „Bitte. Ich kann das jetzt nicht. Ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn ich soweit bin, aber nicht jetzt."

Hermine konnte sehen, wie er um Haltung rang, und das machte ihr mehr Angst, als alles andere. Harry hatte seine Gefühle immer unter strenger Kontrolle gehalten, gut bewacht. Wenn er so kurz davor stand, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, dann war das, was ihn belastete, viel schlimmer als sie dachte. Allerdings konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als auf ihn zu warten. „In Ordnung." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und drückte ihn kurz, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Harry legte sich wieder aufs Bett und stöhnte. Er wollte sie doch nicht verletzen. Verdammt noch mal, es war seine Aufgabe die Zauberwelt zu retten, er sollte deswegen nicht auch noch alle trösten müssen! Das war nicht fair und Harry wusste es, aber im Moment interessierte ihn das nicht wirklich. Er musste irgendetwas tun, um vor der Party noch seine Einstellung zu ändern und so schnappte er sich frische Kleidung und stieg unter die Dusche.

Mrs. Weasley hatte keine Mühen gescheut und es war mehr als genug Essen für eine kleine Armee da. Es gab alles, was Harry gerne aß und nach dem Abendessen ging die kleine Gesellschaft ins Wohnzimmer. Viele Dinge aus Fred und Georges Laden dienten als Dekoration und die Anwesenden waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Raum wirklich betreten sollten. Natürlich freuten sich die Eigentümer des Ladens darüber sehr. Alle Weasleys, die am Grimmauldplatz wohnten, Moony, Tonks, Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt waren auf der Party. Mundungus Fletcher kam etwas später und man konnte beobachten, wie er mit den Zwillingen in einer Ecke stand und tuschelte. Mrs. Weasley ließ die Situation nicht aus den Augen.

Tonks und Remus saßen auf der Couch, in ihr Gespräch vertieft, während Bill Weasley gerade mitten in einem brutalen Schachspiel mit Moody steckte. Ron beobachtete das Spiel während Hermine unbewusst immer wieder Blicke zu Moony und Tonks hinüberwarf, mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Aber es war Ginny, die Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Sie trug verwaschene Muggel Jeans und ein einfaches, grünes T-Shirt. Allerdings musste das T-Shirt schon etwas älter gewesen sein, denn es war zu klein und jedes Mal wenn sie sich bewegte, konnte er ein kleines Stückchen Haut erblicken. Harry war fasziniert, konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden und wartete immer wieder darauf, dass ihr Bauchnabel zum Vorschein kam. Langsam glaubte er, dass sie das mit Absicht machte, und genau wusste, welche Auswirkungen das auf ihn hatte! _Da war er schon wieder!_ Harry spürte, wie seine Hosen enger wurden, und er versuchte, sich bequemer hinzusetzen.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Er erinnerte sich, dass er so ähnliche Gefühle für Cho Chang gehabt hatte, bevor er sie wirklich kennen lernen konnte, aber das hier war anders. _Das ist Ginny!_ Sie war eine Freundin. Sie war Rons Schwester! Sie war ein Teil der Familie, die ihn als einen der ihren akzeptiert hatte, sie war NICHT einfach nur ein hübsches Mädchen. Er sollte bei ihrem Anblick nicht solche Gefühle haben.

Alles was Harry über die Bienen und Blumen wusste, kam von Unterhaltungen zwischen Ron und den anderen im Schlafsaal, die er mitbekommen hatte und Harry war sich nicht so sicher, ob das überhaupt alles stimmte. Er wusste, dass sie alle von dem einen oder anderen Mädchen fantasiert hatten. Wenn er an Ron dachte, dann wahrscheinlich auch von einigen, die sie nie zugeben würden. Aber trotzdem, diese plötzliche Faszination mit Ginny konnte nicht normal sein, es musste eine andere Erklärung geben!

Dieser Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ihn fragten, ob sie kurz mit ihm reden könnten. Er fühlte sich ertappt und sein Gesicht wurde ganz rot, aber er folgte ihnen ruhig aus dem Zimmer und sah Ginny noch ein letztes Mal kurz an.

Mr. Weasley hielt ein Stück Pergament in der Hand. Harry konnte sehen, dass der Name Gringotts darauf stand. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag eine sehr interessante Eule erhalten, Harry", sagte Mr. Weasley.

Harry schaute auf den Boden. „Das ist von Sirius Erbe", erklärte er leise.

Mrs. Weasley ergriff sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, damit er sie ansehen konnte. „Er hat das dir hinterlassen, Harry, wir können das auf keinen Fall annehmen. Das ist unglaublich großzügig, aber-"

„Nein!", unterbrach Harry. „Sie müssen es nehmen! Ich will es nicht, ich brauche es nicht!"

In den Gesichtern der beiden Weasleys sah Harry sowohl Mitgefühl, als auch Mitleid. Das war etwas, das Harry nicht ertrug. Er wollte kein Mitleid von ihnen, er hatte _niemals_ Mitleid von ihnen gewollt, weshalb er die Taktik änderte: Während er sprach, starrte er einen Fleck auf dem Boden an. „Sie waren immer eine Familie für mich, so viel mehr, als irgendjemand überhaupt jemals versucht hat. Ich habe alle Sommer bei Ihnen verbracht und sie haben sich um mich gekümmert. Lassen Sie mich etwas zurückgeben." Je länger er sprach, umso peinlicher wurde es Harry, aber er zwang sich, weiterzureden. „Ich habe S- S- Sirius nie gesagt, was er mir bedeutet hat und diesen Fehler werde ich nicht noch einmal begehen. Bitte nehmen Sie es an, irgendetwas Gutes muss doch dabei rauskommen."

Nachdem Harry aufgehört hatte zu reden, war er für einen Moment still und auch die beiden Weasleys sagten nichts. Schließlich schaute er auf und sah Tränen in Mrs. Weasleys Augen. Arthur hatte Harrys Haltung übernommen und starrte jetzt den Boden an. Mrs. Weasley machte den Mund mehrere Male auf und zu und Harry dachte sich flüchtig, _Jemand sollte das aufschreiben, ich habe Molly Weasley tatsächlich sprachlos gemacht!_

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nahm sie Harry in die Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Nur dieses eine Mal wehrte sich Harry nicht dagegen. Stattdessen hielt er sie fest und drückte sie zurück. Er wusste, dass sie weinte und auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen. So fand sie Ginny, als sie in den Flur kam.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was gerade geschehen war, erkannte aber, dass es wichtig gewesen sein musste und wusste nun nicht, was sie tun sollte. „Mum? Dad? Schneiden wir jetzt Harrys Kuchen an?"

Mrs. Weasley und Harry trennten sich und Molly flüsterte leise „Du wirst immer ein Weasley sein, Harry", während Arthur seine Schulter drückte. Dann gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer zurück und Harry und Ginny folgten ihnen.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Ja...bin ich."

„Gut, dann lass uns Kuchen essen! Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron noch länger warten kann."

Als alle ihr Stück Kuchen aßen, mit ganz viel Schokolade, setzte sich Molly neben Remus Lupin auf das Sofa. Er aß gerade die letzten Bissen, während er heimlich Harry und Ginny beobachtete, die gerade über etwas lachten, was die Zwillinge gesagt hatten. Remus lehnte sich zu Molly hinüber und sagte, so dass nur sie es hören konnte: „Harry scheint sich endlich über einiges klar zu werden."

Molly beobachtete, wie Harry seine Augen nicht von Ginnys T-Shirt abwenden konnte, das nach oben gerutscht war, als sie einem ihrer Brüder eine Kopfnuss gab. „Ja." Sie lächelte. „Sechste Klasse hört sich gut an. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich Arthur an meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts gesehen habe. Er war in der zweiten Klasse. Ich habe genau in diesem Moment entschieden, dass er der Richtige für mich war. Es hat noch bis zur sechsten Klasse gedauert, bis er das auch eingesehen hatte. Sobald eine Weasley-Frau sich einmal entschieden hat, kann sie nichts mehr aufhalten!"

Moony lachte. „Du musst etwas nachsichtig mit Harry sein, er hat keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Beziehungen. Er muss das alles erst noch lernen."

Molly lächelte traurig. „Manchmal möchte ich diese Leute, bei denen er lebt, so gerne verfluchen."

„Ich auch. Mich schaudert, wenn ich an Lily denke. Sie muss sich im Grabe umdrehen. Sie konnte nie etwas Gutes über ihre Schwester erzählen."

Molly schüttelte diese verdrießlichen Gedanken ab. „Heute Abend scheint er sich aber auf jeden Fall gut zu amüsieren. Vielleicht sind seine Träume heute Nacht etwas besser."

Moony beobachtete, wie Harry erneut Ginnys entblößte Taille betrachtete. „Vielleicht hast du recht."


	9. Begegnungen mit der Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 09**

**Begegnungen mit der Vergangenheit**

Harry schreckte, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die sich fieberhaft im Raum umsahen, aus dem Schlaf auf. Dem fahlen, grauen Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel, nach zu urteilen, war es gerade kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. In der Nacht war er wieder von Alpträumen heimgesucht worden, aber glücklicherweise von keinen Visionen. Er hatte in den letzten paar Nächten überhaupt keine Visionen gehabt. Harry ging jede zweite Nacht zur Okklumentikstunde, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob die Tatsache, dass er keine Visionen mehr hatte, bedeutete, dass er jetzt endlich Okklumentik beherrschte, oder dass Voldemort sich einfach nur bedeckt hielt, um seinen nächsten Angriff zu planen. Der Unterricht mit Dumbledore war auf jeden Fall viel besser, als mit Snape. Der Direktor hatte ihm einige Entspannungstechniken gezeigt, die ihm halfen, seinen Geist zu leeren. Ganz langsam wurde so die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Dumbledore repariert. Es würde zwar niemals so werden, wie es einmal war, aber es entstand eine neue, erwachsenere Verbindung zwischen den Beiden. Allerdings gab es keine Erlösung von Harrys quälenden Träumen von seinem Patenonkel. Ginny war in der Nacht einmal bei ihm gewesen, aber es schien, dass ihr geringer Trost es nicht vermochte, die Träume zu verhindern.

Einige Wochen waren seit Harrys Geburtstag vergangen und die Teenager hielten es kaum noch in ihrem Gefängnis aus. Zwar versuchte Mrs. Weasley, sie mit den immer notwendigen Putz- und Renovierungsarbeiten zu beschäftigen, aber den Kindern war langweilig. Es gab noch nicht einmal einen Garten, in den sie gehen konnten. Seit sie ihre Schullisten erhalten hatten, redeten sie nur noch von ihrem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Harry war das letzte Mal vor seinem dritten Schuljahr dort gewesen, und freute sich sehr darauf. Die Mitglieder des Ordens dachten, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, Harry gehen zu lassen, aber er bestand darauf. Er weigerte sich, zuzulassen, dass Voldemort sein Leben bestimmte. Harry wollte das Haus für eine Weile verlassen und er wollte wenigstens ein Stück seines Lebens wieder zurück. Dumbledore spürte Harrys immer größer werdende Frustration und stimmte schließlich zu, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass er ständig von Aufpassern begleitet wurde.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Ron, bequem eingehüllt in seine Decke, von seinem Bett aus.

„Ja."

„Alptraum?"

Harry seufzte. „Was sonst?"

„Soll ich Ginny holen?"

Harry erschrak und sah zu seinem Freund hinüber, der langsam anfing zu grinsen. „Halt die Klappe, Weasley!"

„Weißt du was, Potter? Ich verstehe nicht, wie du deine ZAGs so gut bestehen konntest, so clever bist du gar nicht. Es ist nicht sonderlich schlau, ein Mädchen ins Bett zu kriegen, wenn ihr Bruder im gleichen Zimmer ist!"

Harry wurde feuerrot, öffnete und schloss den Mund, wie ein Fisch, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Harrys Unbehagen schien Ron zu belustigen, der jetzt laut lachte und seine Augen zwinkerten ähnlich denen von Dumbledore.

Schließlich warf Harry mit einem Kissen nach Ron und stürzte auf dem Weg in die Dusche mit dem Ausruf „Penner!" fast aus dem Zimmer. Rons Gelächter war den ganzen Flur entlang zu hören.

Ron fand das Ganze unendlich lustig. Hier war sein bester Freund, der legendäre Harry Potter. Der Junge, der überlebte. Gewinner des trimagischen Turniers. Unerschrockener Sieger über Dunkle Lords, Basilisken und Acromantulas – und vollkommen durcheinander wegen Ron Weasleys kleiner Schwester! Es machte einfach viel zu viel Spaß, Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie er damit umgehen sollte, damit aufzuziehen! Ron fand es lustig, Harry so verwirrt zu sehen. Es tat Harry sehr gut, sich mal auf etwas _Normales_ zu konzentrieren!

Der Tag war wirklich schön, hell, sonnig und warm. Die Teenager waren schon vor neun Uhr wach, geduscht und angezogen gewesen und warteten nun in der Küche auf Tonks, die sie begleitete. Ihre Haare waren heute kurz und stachelig und rot, fast wie bei den Weasleys. Ginny fand das ziemlich lustig und gab zu, dass sie sich schon immer eine Schwester gewünscht hatte. Hestia Jones, ein anderes Mitglied, begleitete sie. „Wir nehmen das Flohnetzwerk bis zum Tropfenden Kessel", erklärte Hestia ihnen ganz professionell. „Von da aus könnt ihr eure Einkäufe erledigen. Ihr müsst nur immer in unserem Blickfeld bleiben."

„Hier", mischte sich Tonks ein und gab jedem von ihnen einen kleinen Metallzylinder an einer Schnur. „Hängt euch das um den Hals. Das sind Portschlüssel für den Notfall. Wenn ihr an ihnen zieht, bringen sie euch direkt hierher zurück. Nehmt sie nicht ab und habt sie immer in Reichweite."

Selbst Harry war zu aufgeregt wegen des Ausflugs, um sich über die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu beschweren. Er kam hier raus! Tonks ging zuerst, dann betraten die Freunde einer nach dem anderen die Feuerstelle und Hestia ging als Letzte.

Der Tropfende Kessel war immer noch so, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte, dunkel und heruntergekommen, aber mit vielen Kunden. Tom, der Barkeeper, war immer noch da, stand hinter der Theke und trocknete Gläser ab. Tonks führte sie zu einem Tisch nahe der Tür, wo Bill Weasley lässig saß und den Tagespropheten las. Für Harry bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Bill da war, um den Kamin zu beobachten, während sie in der Winkelgasse einkauften.

„Bill!", rief Ron, „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich muss nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten erledigen", war die ungenaue Antwort des älteren Bruders. „Seid ihr wegen eurer Schulsachen hier?" Nachdem die Teenager alle genickt hatten, machte Bill ihnen ein Angebot. „Wenn ihr mir die Listen gebt, kann ich die Bücher und die anderen Sachen für euch holen. Dann habt ihr mehr Zeit, euch umzusehen."

Hermine sah ihn total entsetzt an und Harry musste lächeln. Die Vorstellung, nicht in den Buchladen zu gehen, hatte sie fast umgehauen. Sie stand nur da und schaute Bill ungläubig an.

Schließlich hatte Ron Mitleid mit seiner Freundin. „Ist schon gut, Bill. Ich denke, der Besuch bei Flourish & Blotts war der einzige Grund für Hermine, mitzukommen. Das wollen wir ihr doch nicht vermiesen."

Bill hatte sich das schon fast gedacht und grinste. „Nicht schlecht, kleiner Bruder. Du hast mehr gelernt, als ich dachte."

Ron grinste verlegen zurück und Hermine war sichtlich beruhigt. „In Ordnung", sagte Tonks. „Ihr habt den Tag für euch, aber ihr müsst um Punkt 4 Uhr wieder hier sein. Wir werden zum Tee wieder zurück sein. Verstanden?"

„Wir werden den ganzen Tag bei euch sein, aber wir werden versuchen unauffällig zu bleiben", fügte Hestia hinzu.

„Genau", fügte Tonks hinzu. „Seid also einfach Kinder bei einem Date!"

Harry und Ginny wurden beide rot, obwohl Harry sich selbst eingestand, dass die Idee von einer Verabredung mit Ginny ziemlich verlockend war. _Das ist aber keine Verabredung._ Sie waren nur hier, um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen, sonst nichts. _Klar,_ sagte diese kleine, nörgelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf, _und Malfoy ist dein neuer bester Freund._ Reiß dich zusammen, Potter.

Als Bill ihnen die Tür öffnete, betrat ein neuer Gast den Pub. Er war ein eher kleiner Mann mit einem Schnurrbart. „Declan!", rief Bill. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Der Mann schreckte zusammen, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder. „Bill! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen! Seit wann bist du aus Ägypten zurück?"

„Noch nicht lange. Ich besuche nur meine Familie, du weißt ja, wie das ist."

„Natürlich", lachte Bill. „Und da wir gerade davon reden – das sind meine beiden jüngsten Geschwister..." Tonks warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und Bill beendete seine Erklärung, ohne ihre Namen zu nennen.

Der Mann schien das nicht zu bemerken, und sah sich stattdessen im Pub um, als ob er jemanden erwartete. Harry fand, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Als Bill ihn als einen Fluchbrecher-Kollegen vorgestellt hatte, hatte er sie alle gemustert. Ganz besonders schien er Harry zu taxieren und Harry machte schon ganz unbewusst seinen Pony über seine Narbe, um sie besser zu verdecken. Die Teenager verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf den Weg hinaus zur Gasse. Tonks ging zur Backsteinmauer, berührte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab und wartete darauf, dass der Durchgang erschien.

Als Harry hindurch ging, überkam ihn eine Welle von Nostalgie. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie eingeschüchtert and erstaunt er war, als er das erste Mal mit Hagrid hier gewesen war. Er hatte sich gewünscht, mehr Augen zu haben, um alles zu sehen. Das schien jetzt schon ein ganzes Leben her zu sein. Damals war er noch ein Kind gewesen, unschuldig und naiv. Die Dursley hatten ihn kaum aus seinem Schrank heraus gelassen, um die Muggelwelt zu sehen, ganz zu schweigen von dieser Welt. Die geschäftige Straße sah noch genauso aus und hörte sich noch genauso an. Hexen und Zauberer in bunten Umhängen gingen ihren Geschäften nach. Die Apotheke mit ihren Zaubertränken und Zutaten, die für Harry schon fast mystisch zu sein schienen, war immer noch da. Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus, wo Hagrid Hedwig für Harrys elften Geburtstag gekauft hatte, war auch immer noch geöffnet. Harry erinnerte sich gerne an den Tag vor seinem dritten Schuljahr zurück, an dem er, Ron und Hermine dort gewesen waren und Hermine Krummbein gekauft hatte. Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Ginny ungeduldig an seinem Ärmel zog. „Harry, hörst du überhaupt zu? Wir müssen zu Gringotts, musst du auch etwas Geld abheben?"

„Ja, muss ich. Wohin geht es danach?"

„Flourish & Blotts", sagte Hermine entschieden. „Wir werden unsere Schulbücher zuerst holen, nur um sicher zu gehen."

„Ich brauche auch noch einiges für Zaubertränke", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Also müssen wir noch in die Apotheke."

„Und Harry und ich müssen unbedingt zu _Qualität für Quidditch",_ sagte Ron, ohne zu erklären, was genau er benötigte. Harry war es ziemlich egal, wann sie in welche Geschäfte gingen, er wollte sie alle wiedersehen.

Nachdem sie alle ihr Geld aus ihren Verliesen geholt und Hermine etwas Muggelgeld in Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts getauscht hatte, gingen sie hinüber zum Buchladen.

Hermine verschwand sofort und sie würden wahrscheinlich eine kleine Armee brauchen, um sie wieder aus dem Laden herauszukriegen. Ron und Ginny gingen zur Second Hand-Abteilung hinüber, während Harry zu einem Verkäufer ging und ihm seine Buchliste gab. Während die Bücher rausgesucht wurden, lief er durch die Abteilung für Verteidigung. Ein Buch mit sich duellierenden Zauberstäben weckte sein Interesse. In dem Buch gab es viele Zauber und Flüche für Fortgeschrittene und es sah sehr interessant aus. An der Kasse legte er es zu den anderen Büchern und bezahlte. Sie stöberten noch über eine Stunde im Laden, bevor Ron Hermine zur Kasse schleifte, damit sie bezahlen konnte. Gerade als sie das Geschäft verlassen wollten, kam ein neuer Kunde herein. Die Frau war plump und hatte ein krötenähnliches Gesicht, das ab und zu in Harrys Alpträumen erschien. Vor ihm stand niemand anderes als seine Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vom letzten Jahr, Dolores Umbridge. Er griff instinktiv nach seiner Hand, der Hand, auf der immer noch die blassen Narben seiner Strafarbeiten zu sehen waren. Sie war dünner und sah aus wie jemand, der sich noch nicht vollständig von einer langen Krankheit erholt hatte. Ihr lockiges Haar hing nur herunter und war länger als beim letzten Mal, als Harry sie gesehen hatte.

Sie schaute kurz jeden einzelnen an und als sie bei Hermine angelangt war, konnte Harry gut ihren Ärger erkennen. Aber es war Harry, an den sie sich wandte. Als sie redete, tropfte ihre Stimme vor falscher, süßer Freundlichkeit. „Mr. Potter, wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen."

Wut über die Ungerechtigkeiten, die diese Hexe ihm angetan hatte, kochte in Harry hoch, aber er erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Worte darüber, dass er seine Wut kontrollieren musste. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, eilte er kalt an ihr vorbei und durch die Tür nach draußen. Er lief mit großen, wütenden Schritten die Straße entlang und bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass seine Freunde kaum mithalten konnten.

Die anderen konnten sehen, wie aufgebracht Harry war, erkannten aber auch, dass er versuchte, sich zu kontrollieren und hielten deshalb den Mund. Letztendlich war es Ron, der zuerst sprach. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich _die_ noch mal wiedersehe, die alte Schachtel!"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie einfach so herumlaufen darf. Das Ministerium muss sie doch wegen irgendetwas angeklagt haben. Sie hat ihre Schüler körperlich misshandelt!", regte sich Hermine auf.

„Seit wann tut denn das Ministerium das, was es eigentlich sollte, Hermine? Fudge hat genug damit zu tun, sein angeschlagenes Image wieder zu reparieren, da wird er bestimmt nicht noch Aufmerksamkeit auf einen weiteren seiner endlosen Fehler lenken." Die Verbitterung in Harrys Stimme war verstörend. Um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, liefen sie einfach weiter durch die Straße und kauften ein. Als sie sich Qualität für Quidditch näherten, rannte Ron fast los.

Allerdings war dieser Tag anscheinend für Harry der Tag der unangenehmen Begegnungen, denn im Laden war sein Erzrivale aus der Schule und Nemesis seit der ersten Klasse, Draco Malfoy.

„Na sieh mal einer an", grinste sie der blonde Junge mit seiner affektierten Aussprache höhnisch an, „was die hier rein gelassen haben: Potty, das Schlammblut und zwei Wiesel."

„Hau ab, Malfoy", entgegnete Harry. Er hatte keine Lust, noch mehr Zeit mit Typen wie Malfoy zu verbringen. Er hatte wichtigere Ziele und war fest entschlossen, sich dieses Jahr nicht auf belanglose Zankereien mit Malfoy einzulassen. Er versuchte an Malfoy vorbeizukommen, blieb aber bei der Antwort des Slytherins schlagartig stehen. „Trauerst du etwa immer noch um deinen toten Hund, Potter? Du hättest ihn wohl besser nicht von der Leine lassen sollen."

Er fühlte, noch bevor er hörte, wie Hermine und Ginny scharf einatmeten. Alles war still, abgesehen von dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren und er fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand in die Magengrube geschlagen. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab schon gezogen, bevor Malfoy überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, dass er sich bewegt hatte und jetzt waren seine Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen. Es war Ron, der Harry zurückhielt und als er ihn aus dem Laden zog konnten sie Ginnys beleidigendes „Wie gefällt es deinem Daddy in Askaban?" hören. Der einzige Grund, warum Harry Ron nicht verfluchte war, dass er ihn wirklich nicht verletzen wollte. Harry hielt sich immer noch an seinem Zauberstab fest und musste sich selber zwingen, nicht wieder zurück in den Laden zu rennen. _Das war es dann also mit dem guten Vorsatz_!

„Ganz ruhig, Kumpel, nicht aufregen. Ich würde ihm auch am liebsten den Kopf abreißen, aber wir können uns hier keine Szene erlauben, oder Tonks verfrachtet uns so schnell wieder ins Hauptquartier, dass wir gar nicht wissen, wie uns geschieht." Ron hatte Recht, aber Harry war nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Ron die Stimme der Vernunft war. Er nahm tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge, so wie Dumbledore es ihm geraten hatte, aber nach den Treffen mit Malfoy und Dolores Umbridge konnte er seine Wut kaum noch kontrollieren.

„Es tut mir leid Harry", sagte Ron leise. „Wegen Sirius meine ich. Ich glaube, das habe ich dir noch nie gesagt."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden." Die Mädchen kamen raus und Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie nicht weiter fragen sollten.

„Ich finde, wir sollten etwas zu Mittag essen", sagte Ginny freudig. „Es ist so ein schöner Tag, lasst uns zu Florean Fortescue gehen und draußen essen."

„Aber da gibt es doch nur Eiskrem?", war Hermines logisches Argument.

„Na und? Hattest du etwa noch nie Eiskrem zu Mittag?", fragte Ginny mit einem amüsierten Blick.

„Eiskrem zu Mittag hört sich fantastisch an!", lächelte Harry, und so war die Sache entschieden.

Alle vier hatten Eisbecher mit einer ordentlichen Portion Schokolade zu Mittag und fühlten sich danach gleich viel besser! Selbst Harrys Stimmung hob sich, als er da so lachend mit seinen Freunden in der warmen Sommersonne saß. Während sie da saßen, trafen sie noch einige andere Schüler und tauschte ein paar Höflichkeiten aus. Nachdem sie fertig waren, liefen sie noch herum, schauten in verschiedene Geschäfte rein und sahen sich um. Zuletzt war Fred und Georges Laden an der Reihe. Harry war bisher noch nicht dort gewesen und freute sich schon darauf, zu sehen, wie er aussah und wie die Geschäfte liefen. Ron wusste von einer Abkürzung und so folgten sie ihm durch eine schmale Gasse. Harry bemerkte an der Seite eine steinerne Treppe und wusste, dass sie in die Nokturngasse führte. Er war in der zweiten Klasse einmal durch Zufall in der zwielichtigen Gegend gelandet.

Nach all den unangenehmen Begegnungen, die er an diesem Tag schon gehabt hatte, dachte Harry, hätte er es eigentlich wissen, es ahnen müssen. Hatte er aber nicht, und als es dann passierte, war er vollkommen unvorbereitet. Sie waren gerade an der Steintreppe vorbeigelaufen und kamen an einer in schwere, schwarze Gewänder gekleideten Hexe vorbei, als Harry die Stimme hörte, die sein Blut gefrieren lies. „Macht der deine Potter mit seinen Freuden einen Autflut?"

Ihre Stimmer war voller Bosheit und Hass. Harry wirbelte herum und schaute in die glasigen, irren Augen von Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie stand einfach so da auf der Straße, für jeden sichtbar, als ob sie auf jemanden gewartet hätte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er war wieder im Ministerium für Magie und sah, wie ein roter Strahl Sirius in die Brust traf, wie er sie durch den Gehirnraum verfolgte, wie er den Cruciatus-Fluch probierte, ihr Gelächter, das ihn so wütend machte...

„Das ist wohl mein Glückstag, Potter", sie wechselte von ihrer kindlichen zu der stahlharten Stimme. „Mein Herr wird _sehr_ zufrieden sein."

Hermine sah sich vorsichtig nach Tonks und Hestia um und begann verzweifelt mit den Armen zu winken. Bellatrix erkannte, was sie da tat und erhob ihren Zauberstab. Ron stellte sich instinktiv vor Hermine.

Harry konnte das nicht noch einmal zulassen! Er musste sie irgendwie von seinen Freunden wegholen, damit sie mit ihren Portschlüsseln fliehen konnten. Knurrend rannte er auf die Frau zu, griff sie um die Hüfte und warf sie beide Hals über Kopf die Treppe hinunter. Als Harrys Kopf auf den Steinen aufschlug, sah er Sterne und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Dunkelheit an, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. _Werde jetzt bloß nicht ohnmächtig, Potter!_ Er spürte es zwar nicht, aber er konnte hören, wie ein Knochen in seinem Zauberstabarm brach. Als sie am Fuß der Treppe ankamen, sprangen beide trotz ihrer Verletzungen auf, und standen sich in Duellierpose gegenüber. Weitere Todesser kamen jetzt dazu, Harry hatte keine Ahnung, woher. Tonks und Hestia waren ihm die Treppe hinunter gefolgt. Zwar war die Überzahl der Todesser erdrückend, aber Tonks und Hestia kämpften erbittert. Ron, Hermine und Ginny standen immer noch an der gleichen Stelle oben an der Treppe. Einer der Auroren hatte offensichtlich einen Zauber ausgesprochen, der sie daran hinderte, ihnen zu folgen. Während sie beobachteten, was sich da zwischen Harry und Bellatrix abspielte, waren Sie ganz versteinert vor Schock und versuchten verzweifelt, die Treppen hinunter zu laufen, um zu helfen.

Bellatrix sah schrecklich aus. Sie atmete schwer, blutete stark am Kopf und ihre Schulter war in einem komischen Winkel verdreht. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er selbst viel besser aussah.

„Geht!", rief er den anderen verärgert zu. _Worauf warten die denn?_

„Will das teine Beeby seine Feunde besützen? Das ist soo süß", sie war wieder zu ihrer nervigen Kindersprache zurückgekehrt. Harry kam in den Sinn, dass er heute sowohl Dolores Umbridge, als auch Bellatrix Lestrange getroffen hatte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Tante Petunia und er wäre auf einem Einkaufsbummel mit allen Frauen zusammen, die ihm sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten!

Bellatrix sandte einen Schockzauber in seine Richtung, dem Harry einfach aus dem Weg ging. Er ignorierte das Verbot zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger und schoss einen zurück, aber sie blockierte ihn rechtzeitig. Wegen ihrer Verletzungen, Harrys gebrochenem Arm und Bellatrix ausgerenkter Schulter, hatten sie beide Schwierigkeiten, ihre Flüche effektiv zu nutzen. Es ging mehrere Sekunden immer hin und her, bevor sie einen Schrei von der Treppe hörten. Hestia Jones war von Avada-Kedavra getroffen worden. Harry war nur für einen Augenblick abgelenkt, aber das reichte Lestrange schon: Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Harry und zischte „_Crucio!_"

Harrys Kopf explodierte vor Schmerzen, während sein Blut anfing zu sieden und seine Knochen von der Hitze zu kochen schienen. Die Qualen waren so allumfassend, so intensiv, dass Harry noch nicht einmal bemerkte, wie er selbst schrie, während er zu Boden fiel und sich vor Schmerz krümmte. Er wollte nur, dass es aufhörte, er konnte an nichts anderes denken. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es stundenlang anhielt, aber schließlich beendete sie den Fluch und Harry keuchte und rang nach Luft. Sein Kopf pochte und fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren. Er sah nur noch verschwommen, konnte aber trotzdem Ron ausmachen. Wissend, dass er nur einen Augenblick Zeit hatte, zeigte er Ron ganz deutlich den Zylinder, den er mit seiner Hand umklammerte. In Ron blitzte Verständnis auf, dann umklammerte er die Mädchen und alle vier verschwanden sofort, trotz des wütenden Kreischens von Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sie erschienen wieder in der Eingangshalle am Grimmauldplatz. Harry lag immer noch am Boden und kämpfte darum, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Die anderen drei kamen gerade zu ihm herüber, als Tonks im Raum ankam. Auch sie sah ziemlich lädiert und blutbefleckt aus. „Remus! Moody! Molly!", rief sie. Als niemand antwortete, zischte sie Ron zu: „Finde jemanden und bring Madam Pomfrey hierher, sofort!"

„Harry", sagte Ginny, während sie seinen Kopf vorsichtig in ihrem Schoß wiegte, „kannst du mich hören?" Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er schien nichts gegen das Zucken tun zu können.

„Mir geht's gut", lallte Harry.

„Also wirklich, Harry!", schnaufte Hermine, „Dir geht es NICHT gut! Sie hat dich lange unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch gehalten! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du immer noch bei Bewusstsein bist!"

„Denkst du, du kannst dich hinsetzen?", fragte Ginny und versuchte, ihm vorsichtig hoch zu helfen. Sie fasste ihn aber an seinem verletzten Arm und er schrie vor Schmerzen. „Oh! Das tut mir so leid", rief sie und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles und er blinzelte immer wieder, um die Punkte, die er sah, wegzukriegen. Der ganze Raum schien zu schwanken und Harry versuchte sich am Teppich festzuhalten, um das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

Mrs. Weasley kam in das Zimmer gerannt, dicht gefolgt von Ron. „Oh, Merlin sei Dank, dass ihr hier seid! Wir haben von dem Angriff in der Winkelgasse gehört und alle sind sofort dorthin." Sie kniete sich neben Harry hin und wischte ihm vorsichtig die Haare aus der Stirn. „Madam Pomfrey ist schon auf dem Weg, Harry. Wir müssen dich jetzt erst mal ins Bett kriegen. Tonks, nein! Setz dich dort hin, sie muss sich dich auch ansehen. Ron, hilf mir mit Harry."

Als Ron und Mrs. Weasley ihm auf die Füße halfen, wurden die Punkte, die er schon vorher gesehen hatte, immer größer, bis sie alle zu einem einzigen wurden und Harry das Bewusstsein verlor.

**********

Harry war verwirrt, er wusste nicht, wo er war. Es war ein Haus, oder so etwas ähnliches, klein, aber einladend mit einem warmen, lodernden Feuer. Harry fühlte sich warm und zufrieden, sicher und...friedlich. Als er sich im Raum umsah, kam eine Gestalt scheinbar aus dem nichts. Harry blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Sirius Black. Sein Patenonkel sah wundervoll aus! Gesund und irgendwie jünger. Sein Haar war ganz kurz geschnitten und die eingefallenen Linien um seine Augen und seinen Mund waren verschwunden.

„Sirius", flüsterte Harry ungläubig. „Bin ich tot?"

Sirius lachte. Ein tiefes, schallendes Lachen voller Wärme und Humor. „Nein Kleiner, du bist auf keinen Fall tot. Du hast es nur mal wieder geschafft, verletzt zu werden."

„Ich vermisse dich!"

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Kleiner. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so verlassen musste. War mal wieder typisch für mich, einfach so loszurennen, ohne vorher nachzudenken. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie", er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Nein! Es war meine Schuld! Voldemort hat mich reingelegt und ich bin darauf reingefallen. Es tut mir so leid, Sirius, so leid", Harry spürte, wie die Tränen aufstiegen und sah, dass es Sirius nicht anders ging.

„Ich will nicht mehr, dass du so redest, Harry. Ich würde tausend Mal für dich sterben, aber das war nicht deine Schuld. Meine entzückende Kusine hat das getan. Voldemort hat das getan, nicht du. Verdammt, ich habe das Gleiche getan! Wie dachten beide, der Andere sei in Schwierigkeiten, wirst du mir also die Schuld geben?"

„Nein! Aber-"

„Dann will ich nicht, dass du dir weiter selber Vorwürfe machst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun kann, Sirius. Ich kann ihn nicht alleine besiegen, ich weiß nicht wie."

„Du bist nicht allein, Harry. Du wirst niemals alleine sein. Lass Remus, Hermine und die Weasleys rein. Sie lieben dich, Harry, und sie wollen helfen. Sie werden bei dir sein und du kannst es schaffen. Ron, Hermine und deine Ginny sind deine Stärke, lass dich von ihnen unterstützen."

„Sie ist nicht _meine_ Ginny."

Sirius lachte laut. „Sie war schon immer deine Ginny, Harry. Die Frage ist nur, wie lange es dauern wird, bis du das erkennst."

Sirius Umrisse fingen an zu verschwimmen. „Nein! Geh nicht, bitte! Verlass mich nicht!", schrie Harry.

Sirius Stimme war sanft und hörte sich weit weg an. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Harry, erinnere dich einfach an mich."

„Geh nicht", schrie Harry. Aber Sirius war schon fort.

*********

Einige Zeit später wurde Harry wach. Ron hatte die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer geöffnet und hineingeschaut und Harry wurde von dem Geräusch geweckt. Er drehte sich um und sagte „Er ist wach", zu demjenigen, der auf dem Flur war. Ron, Hermine und Ginny kamen alle ins Zimmer und versammelt sich um sein Bett. „Wie fühlst du dich Kumpel?", fragte Ron.

„So, als wäre ich vom Hogwarts-Express überfahren worden", krächzte Harry. Ginny gab ihm ein Glas Wasser, an dem er dankbar nippte. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„So ziemlich den ganzen Tag", antwortete ihm Ginny und streifte ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. „Es ist wirklich schon spät, alle anderen sind im Bett."

„Madam Pomfrey war hier", sagte Hermine, „dein Arm ist gebrochen, genauso wie ein paar Rippen. Den Arm hat sie sofort geheilt, aber deine Rippen werden noch für ein paar Tage schmerzempfindlich sein. Sie meinte, dass auch die Schmerzen vom Cruciatus-Fluch einige Tage brauchen werden, bis sie verschwinden."

„Bei deinem Sturz die Treppen runter hat dein Kopf das meiste abbekommen", fügte Ron hinzu. „Und als Beweis wirst du für einige Tage ein ganz schönes Veilchen haben. Madam Pomfrey meint, dass es eine gute Erinnerung für dich sei, dich von Ärger fernzuhalten."

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, sie so die Treppen runterzustoßen, Harry? Das hätte dich umbringen können!", Hermine versuchte ihren Frust mit ihrem verletzten Freund zurückzuhalten, aber mit nur mäßigem Erfolg.

„Warum habt ihr nach unserem Sturz nicht den Portschlüssel genommen?", flüsterte Harry, der immer müder wurde.

„Wir konnten dich doch nicht einfach zurücklassen! Komm schon, Harry, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass wir immer an deiner Seite sein werden, egal, was auch passiert!" Ron war entrüstet.

Harry hatte nicht die Kraft mit ihnen zu streiten und er verlor gerade den Kampf, wach zu bleiben. „Geht es sonst allen gut?"

Ginny nickte. „Außer Hestia Jones. Das hast du ja gesehen."

„Der Orden hatte danach ein großes Treffen, die Zwillinge haben uns alles erzählt. Laut Snape war ein Angriff auf Gringotts geplant, dort auf dich zu treffen war nur ein Bonus. Voldemort hat offensichtlich befohlen, dich um jeden Preis zu ihm zu bringen. Ich wette es war Malfoy, der ihnen den Tipp gegeben hat!", erklärte Ron zornig.

„Nein", sagte Ginny, „Umbridge."

„Ich weiß nicht", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Ich denke eher an den Typen, den Bill kannte. Declan sonstirgendwas. Er ist ein Fluchbrecher, wie Bill. Voldemort muss so jemanden wie ihn haben, der für ihn arbeitet, wenn man den ganzen Ärger bedenkt, den wir in letzter Zeit mit den Schutzzaubern hatten."

„Du glaubst er ist ein Todesser?"

Harry hatte Probleme ihnen noch zu folgen und seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer. Hermine bemerkte, wie er versuchte, wach zu bleiben. „Mrs. Weasley wollte, dass du einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf einnimmst, aber Madam Pomfrey hat es nicht erlaubt. Sie sagt, du hast momentan schon zu viel in deinem Körper. Schlaf einfach wieder ein. Wir könnten dich ja mit einer Feder umhauen, Harry. Wir bleiben die ganze Nacht bei dir", und sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

„He!", sagte Ron.

„Oh, jetzt reg dich ab", antwortete Hermine. Sie stieg in Rons Bett machte es sich unter der Bettdecke gemütlich.

Ron sah ihr dabei verwirrt zu, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und wollte selber ins Bett gehen. „Du kannst auf der Decke schlafen und die Steppdecke benutzen", legte Hermine fest.

„Das wusste ich!", prustete Ron.

Ginny hatte zugesehen, wie die beiden sich langsam für die Nacht fertig machten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was von ihr erwartet wurde. Sie sah Ron immer wieder verwirrt an. Er glaubte doch wohl nicht, dass sie bei _Harry_ schlafen sollte?

Ron schaute hinüber und lächelte über ihren verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du vorher noch nie hier reingekommen bist! Außerdem ist Loverboy da drüben nicht in der Verfassung, irgendetwas zu versuchen!"

Harry öffnete zwar nicht die Augen, aber er schmunzelte und murmelte: „Ich bin schon früher unterschätzt worden."

Ron wurde bei dem Kommentar plötzlich ganz betrübt. „Das stimmt, Kumpel. Das stimmt."


	10. Auf der Heimreise

**Kapitel 10**

**Auf der Heimreise**

Drei Tage nach dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse ging es zurück nach Hogwarts. Die Zauberergemeinschaft war wegen des Zwischenfalls in Panik verfallen und das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Öffentlichkeit zu beruhigen. Viele Zaubererfamilien flohen aus dem Land, in dem Versuch, dem kommenden Krieg aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es wurden mehr Auroren bei Gringotts stationiert, aber es gab keinen weiteren Versuch mehr, in die Bank einzubrechen. Die Todesser waren ziemlich schnell nach Harrys Flucht disappariert. Seine Anwesenheit in der Winkelgasse hatte sie komplett von ihrem ursprünglichen Plan abgelenkt und Harry war noch nie so glücklich darüber gewesen, zur falschen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen zu sein.

Mrs. Weasley bestand darauf, dass er, während er sich erholte, auf dem Sofa liegen blieb und Harry beschwerte sich nicht über ihre Bemutterung. Es gefiel ihm sogar, wenn sie ihm ständig etwas zu trinken brachte, oder eine Decke, oder seine Kissen aufschüttelte. Es war aber noch besser, wenn sie Ron zwang, das alles zu tun! Harry fand das sehr lustig und erfreute sich an Rons Gemurre. Immer wenn er das ausnutzte, haute Ginny ihm auf den Arm und nannte ihn einen Trottel. Harry mochte diese kleinen Sticheleien und deshalb machte er weiter. Ron und Ginny wurde klar, dass es das erste Mal war, dass sich eine Familie wirklich um ihn kümmerte oder dass jemand ihn pflegte, wenn er krank war und so gingen sie voll in ihrer Aufgabe auf. Die Blutergüsse um seine Augen waren immer noch blau und schwarz, mit einem ungesunden grünen und gelben Rand. Ansonsten ging es ihm gut und er war bereit, sein sechstes Schuljahr zu beginnen. Er hoffte inständig, dass dieses Jahr besser werden würde, als das letzte.

Obwohl Mrs. Weasley sie früh genug geweckt hatte, war die Zeit am Morgen trotzdem wieder zu knapp und im Geheimen freute sich Harry darüber. Ohne das Chaos, das die Weasley Familie unter Zeitdruck verbreitete, wäre es keine normale Reise nach Hogwarts. Ron hatte, natürlich, mit dem Packen mal wieder bis zur letzten Sekunde gewartet und Hermine schimpfte ihn deswegen aus. Er rannte herum und murmelte ‚Voll durchgeknallt' vor sich hin. Fred und George wollten sie am Bahnhof verabschieden, aber Mrs. Weasley fand, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, wenn die beiden Ron und Harry begleiteten. Die Versuchung, Unfug anzustellen, wäre einfach zu groß. Stattdessen fuhren Hermine und Ginny mit den Zwillingen in der U-Bahn. Mrs. Weasley, Remus und Mad-Eye Moody eskortierten Harry und Ron in einem Muggel Taxi zum Bahnhof.

Als sie King's Cross erreichten hatten sie noch zehn Minuten Zeit. Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Großteil des Ordens im Bahnhof war und außerdem gab es noch eine große Gruppe Auroren, die sicher stellten, dass der Zug ohne Probleme abfahren konnte. Harry bemerkte, dass weniger Schüler da zu sein schienen und fragte sich, ob viele Familien ihre Kinder dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts schicken würden. Harry ging zusammen mit Moony durch die Absperrung auf das Gleis Neundreiviertel. Bevor er in den Zug einstieg, zog Moony ihn noch einmal kurz zur Seite. Moony hatte mit einem Reparo-Zauber den Spiegel repariert und ihn wieder zum Funktionieren gebracht. Er hatte Harry gesagt, dass er den anderen behalten würde und dass Harry mit ihm reden sollte, wenn er irgendetwas brauchte.

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry, und versuche, dieses Jahr etwas Spaß zu haben. Was kommt, das kommt, ganz egal, ob du den einen oder anderen Streich gespielt hast", lächelte Remus. „Mach die Rumtreiber stolz."

„Moony, stiftest du mich wirklich gerade an, die Regeln zu brechen?"

„Als wenn du das nicht sowieso getan hättest. Du weißt doch, ich kannte deinen Vater. Ich weiß ganz genau, was du für Sachen anstellst."

„Na gut. Danke für alles, Moony."

Moony nahm ihn in seine Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest. „Du siehst mich vielleicht früher, als du denkst", sagte er geheimnisvoll. „Sei wachsam und bleib in Kontakt."

Fred und George hatten es geschafft, Harry und Ginny alleine zu erwischen. „Denkt an unser Vermächtnis", sagte Fred.

„Es liegt an euch, uns stolz zu machen, und benutzt dabei viele unserer Produkte", fügte George noch hinzu und drückte Ginny einen Stapel Zeitschriften in die Arme. „Das sind ein paar unserer Kataloge. Lasst sie einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen und versucht, ein paar Freunde aus den anderen Häusern dazu zu bringen, sie bei sich zu verteilen."

„Wir zählen auf euch! Lasst euch nicht von Ron erwischen, der müsste wahrscheinlich Punkte abziehen!"

„Verdammter Vertrauensschüler."

Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann weg, Harry winkte noch einmal zum Abschied und folgte ihr.

Mrs. Weasley drückte sie alle und küsste jeden zum Abschied, als sie in den Zug einstiegen. Als sie Harry umarmte, flüsterte sie: „Pass auf dich auf, Harry, bleib in Sicherheit. Achte darauf, dass du genug isst. Du siehst schon viel gesünder aus und ich will nicht, dass das bis Weihnachten alles wieder ruiniert ist." Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung und versprach ihr, sein Bestes zu tun, bevor er mit den anderen in den Zug stieg. Ron und Hermine mussten zunächst mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern fahren, aber sie versprachen ihm, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen kommen würden. Harry und Ginny fanden schnell ein leeres Abteil und verstauten dort ihre Koffer. Als das Pfeifen erklang und der Zug abfuhr, starrte Harry durch das Fenster auf das Gleis. Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber er erinnerte sich an das letzte Jahr, als Schnuffel soweit wie möglich hinter dem Zug her gerannt war. Er wurde ganz traurig und schloss die Augen, seine Stirn an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Er würde alles dafür geben, jetzt noch einmal den wedelnden Schwanz und die heraushängende Zunge zu sehen...

Ginny sah ihn an und bemerkte den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Auch sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Sirius sich geweigert hatte, die Befehle zu befolgen und sie letztes Jahr hierher begleitet hatte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte seine. Er sah zu ihr hinüber und lächelte sie müde an.

„Ich frage mich wo Neville und Luna sind", sagte Ginny in dem Versuch, ihn von seinem Patenonkel abzulenken.

„Keine Ahnung, sie werden bestimmt irgendwann hier vorbei schauen."

„Ich bin gespannt, wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein wird."

„Oh, Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt, Diana sonst irgendwas. Sie hat bis jetzt in den Staaten gelebt. Er hat gesagt, dass Remus sie kennt, aber ich habe vergessen ihn nach ihr zu fragen."

„Hem, hem, schlechter als Umbridge kann sie nicht sein."

Harry und Ginny unterhielten sich entspannt für einige Minuten, bevor die Abteiltür aufglitt. Harry sah auf und war überrascht, Cho Chang zu sehen, die ihn zaghaft anlächelte. Ihre langen dunklen Haare waren zusammengebunden und obwohl sie immer noch sehr hübsch war, erkannte er, dass seine Gefühle für sie komplett verschwunden waren. Harry war sich nicht sicher, weshalb sie hier war, aber er wusste, dass er nicht alleine mit ihr sein wollte. Als Ginny aufstand, um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu geben, griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie wieder nach unten. „Geh nicht", sagte er lautlos. Ginny runzelte zwar die Stirn, blieb aber.

„Hallo, Harry", begrüßte ihn Cho.

„Hi, Cho. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut, denke ich. Ich habe gehört, was dir in der Winkelgasse passiert ist. Hast du das daher?" Sie zeigte auf sein blaues Auge. Der Tagesprophet hatte von Harrys versuchter Entführung und Flucht in allen glorreichen Einzelheiten berichtet und versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit von dem eigentlichen Ziel der Todesser abzulenken.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Du kennst doch Ginny Weasley, oder?"

„Ja, hallo Ginny", sagte sie eher kühl.

„Cho", antwortete Ginny ihn einem ebenso frostigen Ton.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich vielleicht kurz mit dir reden könnte, Harry."

„Klar, worum geht's?", verstand sie Harry absichtlich falsch. Ginny drehte den Kopf nach oben und lächelte süß.

„Unter vier Augen."

„Oh. Naja, Ginny und ich haben uns gerade unterhalten. Vielleicht später?", sagte Harry sehr schnell.

Cho war es nicht gewohnt, eine Abfuhr zu erhalten und sie war sichtlich verärgert. „Gut", blaffte sie. „Ich sehe dich dann später."

„Bye, Cho", rief Ginny fröhlich, während das andere Mädchen aus dem Abteil stürmte.

„Du. Warst. Fantastisch", freute sich Harry.

„Worum ging es hier eigentlich, Harry?"

„Keine Ahnung. Schon die Vorstellung, mit ihr alleine zu sein, ist nichts, was momentan sonderlich verlockend ist. Danke, dass du geblieben bist."

„Kein Problem, ich fand es ziemlich lustig. Ich mochte sie nie wirklich, sie ist so eine hysterische Diva. Außerdem ist sie jetzt mit meinem Ex-Freund zusammen."

„Oh, stimmt, das hatte ich vergessen."

„Magst du sie immer noch, Harry?"

„NEIN! Nein, überhaupt nicht. Was immer da zwischen uns war, stand von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern."

Ginny lächelte und ärgerte sich mal wieder über sich selbst, weil sie diese Antwort freute. Seine Augen hatten die Macht, ihr Herz schmelzen zu lassen und sie konnte nichts gegen die Begeisterung tun, die sie verspürte, als sie hörte, dass er nichts für Cho Chang empfand. Er ist nur dein Freund, Ginny. _Ja klar!_ Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste sie, dass ihre Schwärmerei in ihrer ganzen peinlichen Pracht wieder zurück war. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Tatsache, dass Harry litt, dass er so verletzlich war, machte ihn nur noch anziehender für sie. Sie wollte für ihn da sein, sie wollte ihm helfen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm bei seinen Alpträumen schon geholfen hatte und war froh darüber. Sie hatte nicht vor, das wieder loszulassen, jetzt, wo sie wieder in Hogwarts sein würden. Nur hatte sie bisher noch nicht herausgefunden, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Dieser Tag in der Winkelgasse war ein Alptraum für Ginny gewesen. Zu sehen, wie Harry unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch leiden musste, hatte die ganzen unangenehmen Erinnerungen aus ihrem ersten Jahr wieder zurück gebracht. Tom hatte Harry verletzen wollen und Ginny hatte ihm unwissentlich geholfen. Harry hatte aber trotzdem ihr Leben gerettet und Ginny war fest entschlossen, sich irgendwie, auf welche Weise auch immer, bei ihm zu revanchieren. Es war aber nicht nur, dass sie in seiner Schuld stand, es war viel mehr. Sie wollte nicht nur, dass Harry überlebte, sie wollte, dass er lebte! Sie wollte ihn glücklich sehen.

Harry führte gerade einen inneren Dialog darüber, ob Ginny immer noch Gefühle für Michael Corner hegte. Cho mochte sie jedenfalls nicht sonderlich. Das war doch bestimmt nicht wegen ihm, also fühlte sie vielleicht doch noch etwas für Corner. Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er Michael Corner plötzlich sehr viel weniger mochte. Beide wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde und Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood hereinkamen, und das auch noch händchenhaltend!

„Hi Leute!", sagte Neville gut gelaunt und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Ginny. Luna setzte sich auf seine andere Seite. „Hallo Ginny. Hallo Harry."

„Hi", sagten beide gleichzeitig. „Was gibt es bei euch Neues?", fragte Ginny und lehnte sich über ihre verschlungenen Hände.

Neville wurde rot, aber Luna antwortete ganz ruhig. „Wir haben zusammen an einem Projekt im Ministerium gearbeitet, bei der Gesellschaft für Gartenkultur, und seitdem sind wir zusammen."

„Oh, das ist ja toll, ich freue mich so für euch", sprudelte es aufrichtig aus Ginny heraus.

„Ja, das sind tolle Neuigkeiten", sagte Harry mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. Er bekam die Vorstellung von Neville und Luna einfach nicht in seinen Kopf. Ginny rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen und sagte lautlos: „Harry, du Idiot."

Harry hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, denn wieder einmal wurde die Tür geöffnet, dieses Mal von Ron und Hermine, die hereinkamen. „Was für ein Witz!", schrie Ron und warf sich in den leeren Sitz neben Harry. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass das vorbei ist!"

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn. „Du hast doch so schon kaum aufgepasst, Ron. Also wirklich, du solltest deine Aufgaben als Vertrauensschüler ernster nehmen."

„Wer ist dieses Jahr Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin?", fragte Ginny in dem Versuch, einen Streit zu verhindern.

„Schulsprecher ist David Garrett aus Hufflepuff", antwortete Hermine.

„Und Schulsprecherin ist unsere Katie Bell!", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Wirklich? Gut für sie!", rief Harry aus.

Der Wagen kam und Harry kaufte für alle Kesselkuchen, Kürbispasteten und viele andere Süßigkeiten. Während sie aßen, kamen einige Mitglieder der DA vorbei und steckten ihre Köpfe ins Abteil. Sie alle freuten sich, zu hören, dass es die DA dieses Jahr wieder geben würde und versprachen, ihn zu unterstützen. Viele der Mitglieder hatten letztes Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen und langsam fing Harry an, darüber nachzudenken, ob er einen Aushang für Interessenten machen sollte. Wenn aber der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung was drauf hatte, glaubte er nicht, dass es viel Interesse geben würde.

Als sie die letzten Reste des Mittagessens verputzten, glitt die Abteiltür auf und draußen standen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. _Ohne einen Besuch von denen wäre das ja auch keine richtige Reise nach Hogwarts,_ dachte sich Harry gereizt. Er sah sich die Slytherins einmal genau an und bemerkte, dass Malfoy unglaublich selbstgefällig aussah, sogar mehr als sonst. In seinen harten grauen Augen war Bosheit zu erkennen, etwas hartes und kaltes, das vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Seine blonden, sonst immer so perfekten Haare, schienen zerzaust und fehl am Platz und sogar die Luft um ihn herum schien elektrisch aufgeladen.

„Potter", sagte er, „ich hoffe, du genießt die Reise. Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich deine letzte."

„Und warum das, Malfoy? Glaubst du, ich bin so intelligent, dass ich die Schule früher abschließen kann?"

Malfoy wurde leicht rot und Harry dachte, _das ist der Malfoy, den ich kenne._ „Die Dinge verändern sich, Potter, ich kann es spüren. Es liegt ein, sagen wir…Ausbruch in der Luft. Deine Tage sind gezählt."

„Hau ab, Malfoy", blaffte Ron. „Warum musst du eigentlich auf jeder Reise hier reinplatzen? Bist du im Sommer ohne uns zu einsam?"

Malfoys Blick schweifte zu Ron, dann zu Hermine und schließlich zu jedem anderen im Abteil. „Ihr habt euch auf die Verliererseite gestellt, ihr alle. Obwohl, das Schlammblut hier _ist_ natürlich die Verliererseite."

Ron stürzte sich auf Malfoy, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Ignoriere ihn einfach Ron! Er will dich doch nur provozieren."

„Raus hier, Malfoy!", fauchte ihn Ginny an und Neville schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Aber Harrys Verstand arbeitete schon. Malfoys Kommentar über einen Ausbruch hatte Harry sofort an Askaban denken lassen. Deutete er etwa an, dass sein Vater entkommen war? Er schaute Hermine in die Augen und sie dachte das Gleiche. Harry atmete tief durch, er konnte sowieso nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten. Früher oder später würde es sowieso geschehen.

„Harry", sagte Hermine, „du musst dich dieses Jahr von ihm fernhalten. Er hat sich irgendwie verändert, er ist härter."

„Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Er ist aber trotzdem immer noch ein Idiot und ich muss mich um wichtigere Personen kümmern, als Draco Malfoy." Danach waren sie still.

Ron und Harry begannen eine Partie Schach. Harry war klar, dass er verlieren würde, so wie immer, aber ihm machte es Spaß, zu spielen und außerdem ließ sich damit die Zeit vertreiben. Als das nächste Mal die Tür geöffnet wurde, kamen Harrys, Rons und Nevilles andere beiden Zimmergenossen, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, herein. Dieses Mal war es Ginny, die nach Harrys Arm griff und ihn bat zu bleiben. Harry entschied sich, ihr den gleichen Gefallen zu tun. Dean war Ginny gegenüber sehr kalt, er beachtete sie noch nicht einmal, als wenn sie gar nicht da wäre und Ginny wünschte sich, er würde sich beeilen und wieder gehen. Die Spannungen waren offensichtlich und man konnte die Luft schneiden. Sie waren alle glücklich, als die beiden Jungen weitergingen.

Es war auf dem Weg zur Toilette, als er Cho wieder traf. Er fand sich damit ab, mit ihr reden zu müssen und sprach sie dann locker an. „Hi, Cho, worüber wolltest du denn mit mir reden?"

„Oh, ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass wegen letztem Jahr alles in Ordnung zwischen uns ist, du weißt schon, so wie die Sache zwischen uns geendet hat. Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass wir noch Freunde sein können."

Harry wusste zwar nicht, warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund zweifelte er an der Ehrlichkeit ihrer Worte. Schließlich waren sie nie wirkliche Freunde gewesen. Aber er sagte trotzdem: „Natürlich sind wir Freunde. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Cho schien noch etwas mehr von ihm zu erwarten. „Ich meine, ich bin jetzt mit Michael zusammen und du mit Ginny...das könnte unangenehm werden."

Für einen Augenblick wollte Harry sie korrigieren, hielt dann aber inne und sagte nur: „Nein, da ist Nichts unangenehm. Es freut mich, dass du glücklich bist, Cho. Ich sehe dich dann." Damit ging er zurück zum Abteil. Von dem bösen Blick, den Cho seinem Rücken zuwarf, bekam er nichts mit. Noch bevor er wieder auf seinem Platz saß, verbreiteten sich die Gerüchte, dass er jetzt mit Ginny Weasley gehen würde.

Als er im Abteil ankam, waren Ron und Hermine gerade auf ihren Rundgängen durch die anderen Wagen. Ginny forderte ihn zu einer Partie Schach heraus und er nahm nur allzu gerne an. Er entdeckte, dass ihm das Spiel sogar noch mehr Spaß machte, wenn er wenigstens eine kleine Chance hatte zu gewinnen. Irgendwann war es Neville und Luna zu langweilig, ihnen beim Spiel zuzuschauen und sie spazierten durch die anderen Wagen, um zu sehen, wer noch so da war. Jetzt, wo er mit ihr alleine war, nutzte Harry den Augenblick und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich muss mich bei dir für etwas entschuldigen, Ginny."

„Für was denn?"

„Naja, ich habe vorhin Cho getroffen und sie nimmt an, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich habe sie nicht korrigiert", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass seine roten Wangen bald wieder normal wurden.

Ginny hob abrupt den Kopf und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Und warum?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich wollte nicht länger mit ihr reden, als ich unbedingt musste und..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber", kicherte Ginny. „Die Vorstellung, dass sie und ich unsere Freunde getauscht haben, geht ihr wahrscheinlich total auf die Nerven!"

„Und dir gefällt das?"

„Klar. Ich habe kein Problem damit, zuzugeben, dass es mir gefällt, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen!" Ginny lächelte fies.

„Erinnere mich daran, dich niemals zu verärgern."

Ginnys Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Harry spürte, wie sein Magen wieder einen dieser vertrauten Flip-Flops machte. Er riss alarmiert die Augen auf und legte schnell ein Buch in seinen Schoß. „Ich werde dich beobachten. Du solltest besser darauf achten, was du tust."

„Ich werde – ich werde daran denken." Harry wollte sich eigentlich entspannt anhören, aber seine Stimme brach und hörte sich peinlich schrill an.

Ginny kicherte über sein Unbehagen. „Nicht schlecht."

Die Schüler im Zug wurden immer aufgeregter, als diejenigen, die es bisher noch nicht getan hatten, sich die Schuluniform anzogen und der große rote Hogwarts-Express langsam in den Bahnhof einfuhr. Sie waren in Hogsmeade angekommen.

Als er aus dem Zug ausstieg, schaute Harry hoffnungsvoll zum Schloss hinauf und wartete darauf, von diesem warmen Gefühl, das er immer verspürte, wenn er es sah, erfüllt zu werden. Aber es kam nicht. Irgendwie, als er die Spitzen und Türme von Hogwarts anstarrte, erinnerte sich Harry lebhaft an Ereignisse des vergangenen Schuljahres... die Strafarbeiten mit Umbridge, das Spielverbot, Okklumentikstunden mit Snape, Sirius Kopf im Feuer, seine Vision während der Geschichtsprüfung.

Harry sah hinüber zu den Kutschen, die in einer Reihe darauf warteten, die Schüler zum Schloss zu bringen. Die Thestrale, die sie zogen, schienen zurückzustarren, sich über einen weiteren, von ihm beobachteten Tod lustig zu machen. Harry hätte sich am liebsten übergeben.

Das war für ihn immer sein zu Hause gewesen, ein sicherer Hafen und ein Ort, an den er gehörte. Plötzlich verspürte Harry den kindischen Drang, sich umzudrehen und zu fliehen, zu rennen und niemals stehen zu bleiben. Aber wo hätte er denn hingehen sollen? Wo war er zu Hause? Im Ligusterweg? Am Grimmauldplatz? Er konnte sonst nirgendwo hin.

Er kniff die Augen zu und verdrängte diese Gedanken. Das ist Hogwarts! Er hatte es hier immer geliebt und er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm das weggenommen würde. Die guten Erinnerungen konnten heller strahlen als die schlechten und er brauchte sich nur an sie zu klammern. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, zog die Schultern nach oben und ging voran zu den Kutschen. Er ging nach Hause.


	11. Ausbruch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte wurde von melindaleo geschrieben, ich habe sie nur übersetzt. Ein Link zum Original ist in meinem Profil.

**Kapitel 11**

**Ausbruch**

Es war ein heller, klarer, früher Herbstabend und die Luft war schon etwas kühl. Der Sommer war ziemlich kalt gewesen und der Herbst schien mit all seiner Pracht schon früher angefangen zu haben. Als er aus der Kutsche stieg, atmete Harry erst einmal tief durch. Er hatte den Herbst schon immer gemocht. So ein Wetter erinnerte ihn immer an Äpfel, geröstetes Hühnchen und Quidditch. Er reihte sich in den Strom der Schüler ein, die sich ihren Weg die Steintreppe hinauf bahnten, direkt hinein in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Fackeln beleuchteten die Halle und Harry blickte sehnsüchtig zur Marmortreppe. Er wünschte, er könnte einfach das Essen überspringen und gleich in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Er wollte nichts weiter, als sich in seinen Lieblingssessel neben dem Kamin zu setzen und sich alles um ihn herum nur anzusehen, ohne daran teilnehmen zu müssen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, warum er sich so übermannt fühlte, aber sein Magen drehte sich unangenehm und sein Kopf fing an zu pochen.

Seine Freunde hatten bemerkt, wie sich Harry während der Fahrt mit der Kutsche hoch zum Schloss immer weiter zurückgezogen hat, und sie alle fühlten mit ihm. Allerdings waren sie fest entschlossen, nicht zuzulassen, dass er sich wieder so von ihnen zurückzog und so hakten sich Hermine und Ginny links und rechts bei ihm unter. Ron ging voran und die Mädchen steuerten ihn durch die großen Doppeltüren in die Große Halle. Sie war für die Begrüßungsfeier prächtig geschmückt, und auf den langen Tischen glitzerte das polierte Besteck. An der verzauberten Decke waren Millionen Sterne zu sehen, die sie funkelnd willkommen hießen. Ron setzte sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch und Hermine setzte sich neben ihn. Harry und Ginny setzten sich ihnen gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tisches hin. Neville brachte Luna noch zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, bevor er wieder zu ihnen kam. Harry konnte den Fast Kopflosen Nick sehen, der am vorderen Ende des Tisches schwebte. Harry dachte sich, dass er zweifellos darauf wartete, einige Erstklässler zu erschrecken, indem er seinen Kopf wegzog.

„Hi, Harry!" Harry drehte sich um und entdeckte Colin Creevey und seinen jüngeren Bruder Dennis, die sich gerade neben Ginny hinsetzten. „Wie war dein Sommer? Unserer war toll! Unser Vater ist mit uns an die Küste gefahren und wir haben versucht, Wasserski zu fahren. Dennis ist fast ertrunken!"

Aber als Colin weiter über ihre sommerlichen Abenteuer am Meer erzählte, schaltete Harry einfach ab. Harry hatte noch nie das Meer gesehen. Die Dursleys hatten ihn nie mit in ihren Sommerurlaub genommen. Er überlegte sich, dass das etwas wäre, das er irgendwann gerne sehen würde. Vielleicht könnte er mit sich selbst einen Deal ausmachen: Wenn er seine letzte Konfrontation mit Voldemort überlebte, würde er als Belohnung Urlaub am Meer machen. _Klar! Wolltest du dir nicht erreichbare Ziele setzen, Potter? _Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich so, an etwas anderes zu denken. Er hatte noch Zeit, es musste einen Weg geben, wie er das schaffen könnte. Einen Weg, mit dem er überleben, und immer noch mit sich selbst leben konnte.

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Festessen und sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Hagrid war dort, selbst sitzend immer noch größer als alle Anderen, und winkte Harry fröhlich zu. Harry lächelte aufrichtig zurück. Er freute sich einfach, Hagrid wieder zu sehen. Snape saß auf seinem Stammplatz am anderen Ende des Tisches und schaute jeden böse an. Mit seinen Augen ging er jeden Tisch ab, darauf wartend, auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von schlechtem Verhalten zu entdecken. Zu Snapes Linken saß eine Hexe, die Harry nicht kannte. Sie hatte langweilige braune Haare, die sie in einem Zopf trug. Sie war weder schön noch unattraktiv, eher durchschnittlich und gewöhnlich. So ein Gesicht, das einem bekannt vorkam, weil man es schon so oft bei vielen anderen gesehen hatte. Harry nahm an, dass das die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Hermine dachte genau das Gleiche. „Das muss die neue VgddK-Lehrerin sein. Ich hoffe, sie ist gut. Snape ignoriert sie, aber das ist ja nichts Neues." Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke mit der Hakennase Verteidigung unterrichten wollte, aber jedes Jahr wurde jemand anderem der Vorzug gegeben. Normalerweise war er immer richtig feindselig gegenüber demjenigen, der auch immer die Stelle bekommen hatte.

„Ich hoffe die fangen bald mit der Hauswahl an, ich bin am verhungern!", beschwerte sich Ron.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wann bist du eigentlich nicht am verhungern?"

„Ich bin noch im Wachstum, ich brauche Nahrung!" Das stimmte sogar. Obwohl Ron ständig Hunger hatte, wuchs er nie in die Breite, nur in die Höhe. Er war bestimmt einer der größten, wenn nicht sogar der größte Schüler in ihrem Jahrgang.

Die Türen der Großen Halle wurden geöffnet und alles war leise, als Professor McGonagall eine Gruppe stiller und gänzlich verschreckter Erstklässler durch die Halle nach vorne führte. Harry erinnerte sich an das Gefühl und litt mit den jungen Schülern . Er hatte solche Angst gehabt, nicht für ein Haus ausgewählt und vor die Tür gesetzt zu werden. Als Professor McGonagall den Stuhl holte, auf dem der Sprechende Hut lag, drifteten Harrys Gedanken wieder zum letzten Jahr.

Es war beim Begrüßungsfestessen gewesen, dass sie alle zum ersten Mal Dolores Umbridge gesehen hatten, obwohl Harrys erste Begegnung mit ihr bei seiner Verhandlung im Ministerium für Magie gewesen war. Sie hatte tatsächlich Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen, als er gerade die Schüler begrüßen wollte. Den überraschten Gesichtsausdrücken der Lehrer nach, war so etwas vorher noch nie geschehen. Sie hatte dann ihre eigene Rede gehalten. Hermine hatte die subtilen Andeutungen herausgehört, die darauf hinwiesen, dass das Ministerium seine Krallen in Hogwarts schlagen würde. Harry hatte damals nicht wirklich aufgepasst, aber im Nachhinein waren schon damals alle Warnsignale vorhanden gewesen.

Nach ihrem zufälligen Treffen bei Flourish & Blotts, hatte Harry nicht weiter an sie gedacht. Jetzt aber fragte er sich, was sie machte und ob sie sich immer noch an ihre Verbindungen im Ministerium hielt. Fudge und sie waren wie Pech und Schwefel gewesen und Fudge klammerte sich immer noch an sein Amt, auch wenn das immer schwerer wurde.

Harry schreckte auf und bemerkte, dass er das jährliche Lied des Sprechenden Hutes komplett verpasst, und dass die Hauswahl bereits begonnen hatte.

„Baker, William", rief McGonagall einen kleinen, drahtigen Jungen zum Stuhl nach oben. Er kletterte zögerlich auf den Stuhl und der Hut rief: „HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Bennett, Tracy."

Als William Baker herübereilte und sich hinsetzte, brach der Hufflepuff-Tisch in Jubelrufe aus. Harry sah, wie Hannah Abbott ihre Hand ausstreckte, um seine zu schütteln.

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut.

Harry drehte sich schnell um und stimmte in den Applaus seines eigenen Tisches ein, als ein junges Mädchen mit sehr kurzen Haaren sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Sie schien nicht so ängstlich, wie Will Baker, aber trotzdem vorsichtig.

„Halte Ausschau nach möglichen Quidditch-Talenten", murmelte Ron Harry zu.

„Und wie genau willst du wissen, ob einer von denen gut Quidditch spielt, wenn sie nur mit einem Hut auf dem Kopf herumsitzen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich weiß es einfach", antwortete Ron überzeugt. „Ich wette, dass diese Tracy zu den Auswahlspielen kommen wird, warte es nur ab."

„Wir brauchen einen neuen Jäger, aber ein paar Ersatzspieler wären auch nicht schlecht. Katie geht nächstes Jahr ab, und im Jahr danach du und ich", erwiderte Harry.

„Zwei neue Jäger", stellte Ron klar.

Ginny drehte sich um und sah ihren Brüder böse an. „Wie bitte?"

„Du musst genauso zu den Auswahlspielen kommen, wie alle anderen auch."

„Aber ich war schon ein Teammitglied."

„Wenn du willst kannst du gerne Ersatz-Sucher sein, aber wenn du Jäger im Team sein willst, musst du da durch."

Ginny starrte Ron wütend an, aber Harry sah das entschlossene Flackern in ihren Augen und war überzeugt, dass Ron das noch zurücknehmen würde. Harry zog den Kopf ein und wandte sich wieder dem Hut zu.

„Ducket, Nigel."

Bei ihm nahm sich der Sprechende Hut besonders viel Zeit und Harry fühlte mit dem Jungen, dem ganz unwohl war.

„SLYTHERIN!"

Nigel rannte zu dem Tisch auf der anderen Seite der Halle und wurde von Malfoy begrüßt.

„Elliot, Iris."

Ein Mädchen mit einem Pony, der so lang war, dass er über ihre Augen hing, war an der Reihe.

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Iris rannte los und setzte sich neben Will Baker.

Der Sprechende Hut machte weiter und Ron beschwerte sich immer lauter und immer öfter darüber, dass es immer noch kein Essen gab. Schließlich schrumpfte die Gruppe immer mehr zusammen und als McGonagall den letzten Namen aufrief, „White, Andrew", und der Sprechende Hut „RAVENCLAW!" rief, brach in der ganzen Halle Jubel aus.

„Endlich", murmelte Ron, „jetzt können wir essen!"

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und in der Halle wurde es still. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sein mitternachtsblauer Umhang schimmerte im Kerzenlicht und Harry musste zugeben, dass er besser aussah, als sonst in letzter Zeit. Dumbledore lächelte gütig, als er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ und die versammelten Schüler ansah. „Ohne lange Vorrede: Haut rein!"

Sofort waren die Tische mit einer großen Anzahl verschiedener Dinge gefüllt, die jeden Gaumen in Versuchung brachten. Ihre Kelche waren gefüllt und Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er sah, wie Hermine, wegen all der Arbeit, die die Hauselfen in das Fest gesteckt hatten, die Stirn runzelte. Ron langte sofort richtig zu, beugte sich über den Berg auf seinem Teller und ignorierte jegliche Unterhaltung um ihn herum. Ginny und Hermine waren zwar etwas wählerischer, aber auch ihre Teller füllten sich während Harry sich bestürzt umsah. Er fühlte sich inzwischen richtig krank und allein der Gedanke daran, sich etwas auf seinen Teller zu tun sorgte dafür, dass sich ihm der Magen umdrehte. Als er sah, dass Ginny ihn beobachtete, riss sich Harry zusammen und platschte etwas Kartoffelpüree mit Steak und Nierenpastete auf seinen Teller. Er schaukelte seine Gabel hin und her, vermied es aber irgendetwas in seinen Mund zu nehmen. „Harry, warum isst du denn nicht?", fragte Hermine.

„Mum hat uns allen aufgetragen, sicher zu stellen, dass dein Teller voll ist, Harry. Solange wir hier sind, kommst du nicht damit durch, wenn du Mahlzeiten auslässt", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Ich esse ja", sagte Harry etwas verärgert. „Ich bin nur nicht wirklich hungrig."

„Wie kannst du keinen Hunger haben?", fragte Ron, nachdem er heruntergeschluckt hatte und sich gerade seinen ersten Nachschlag nahm. „Das Mittagessen ist doch schon Stunden her!"

Harry seufzte. „Hört mal zu, ich weiß ja, dass ihr nur versucht zu helfen, aber mir geht es gut, in Ordnung?" Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu, genauso wie irgendwann auch die Mädchen, aber Harry konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie nicht glücklich waren. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, das versucht, sein Gemüse in der Serviette zu verstecken.

Neville, der auf der anderen Seite von Hermine saß, fragte Harry wegen der DA „Ich habe ein O in meinem Verteidigungs-ZAG bekommen und das verdanke ich nur dir, Harry. Omi hat tatsächlich gesagt, sie sei stolz auf mich!"

„Das sollte sie auch, Neville", drehte sich Hermine zu ihm. „Du hast sehr hart dafür gearbeitet! Ich wette, dass alle Mitglieder der DA, die letztes Jahr die ZAGs abgelegt haben, gut abgeschlossen haben. Sie waren wahrscheinlich die einzigen. Schließlich hat Umbridge uns ja nichts beigebracht."

Als sich das Essen langsam dem Ende neigte, wurden die Teller mit Magie geputzt und der Nachtisch erschien. Harry fühlte sich inzwischen mehr als nur ein bisschen schlecht und die Siruptorte vor ihm war nicht wirklich hilfreich. Er drehte sich zu Ginny neben ihm, um das Essen auf dem Tisch nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Also, Ginny", sagte er ruhig, „ich konnte dir ansehen, dass du Jäger werden willst. Schon eine Idee, wer noch eine gute Wahl wäre?"

Ginny drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Während sie darüber nachdachte, bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn Falten. „Nicht wirklich. Katie, Alicia und Angelina haben so lange gespielt und sie waren alle so jung, als sie angefangen haben. Mir ist sonst niemand aufgefallen, einfach, weil ich niemanden spielen gesehen habe."

Harry nickte. Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum sie unbedingt Ersatzspieler haben sollten.

„Harry, geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst irgendwie mitgenommen aus."

Harry lag seine Standardantwort schon auf der Zunge, aber als er in ihre sorgenvollen schokoladenbraunen Augen sah, fand er, dass er sie nicht wirklich anlügen wollte. „Meinem Magen geht es nicht so gut. Es ist bestimmt nichts."

Die ehrliche Antwort überraschte Ginny, und sie machte ganz große Augen. „Das passiert dir doch auch vor Quidditchspielen."

Harry lächelte leicht, sagte aber nichts.

Als der Nachtisch abgeräumt wurde, stand Professor Dumbledore noch einmal auf und hob zur Begrüßung seine Hände.

„Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Zunächst einmal, liebe Erstklässler, der Verbotene Wald ist genau das – verboten. Ich denke, auch einige ältere Schüler sollten noch einmal daran erinnert werden." Dumbledores Augen funkelten, als er seinen Blick kurz über den Gryffindor-Tisch schweifen ließ. Harry und Ron rutschten auf ihren Sitzen hin und her, während Ginny etwas zusammenzusacken schien. „Die Liste mit den verbotenen Gegenständen findet ihr im Büro von Mr. Filch, dem Hausmeister. Diese Liste umfasst nunmehr das ganze Sortiment von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen. Er hat mich außerdem darum gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass das Duellieren in den Gängen verboten ist."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werd verrückt! Wenn Fred und George das hören! Das ist, als wäre ihnen der Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, verliehen worden!"

„Sie werden zur Feier bestimmt einen großen Ausverkauf haben!", fügte Ron hinzu.

Harry wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als sein Magen sich umdrehte und seine Narbe genauso plötzlich höllisch schmerzte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Kopf brannte und er wollte nur noch das Feuer löschen. Er griff gerade nach einem Glas Wasser, als er auf die Knie fiel. Der Schmerz wurde noch stärker und er ließ das Glas fallen, ohne zu bemerken, dass er es gerufen hatte, obwohl sein Zauberstab immer noch in seiner Tasche war. Er fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf, schrie schmerzerfüllt, bevor dann alles schwarz wurde.

****************

Als Harry erwachte, erkannte er am gleißenden Licht und der frischen, weißen Bettdecke, unter der er lag, dass er mal wieder im Krankenflügel war. Er stöhnte und bewegte sich ein wenig, als Madam Pomfrey zu ihm gerannt kam. „Ganz ruhig, Mr. Potter, entspannen Sie sich", beruhigte sie ihn, während sie die Decke zurechtrückte. Hinter ihr standen Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die alle ängstlich über ihre Schulter blickten, um Harry besser sehen zu können.

„Mir geht es gut", flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich es noch nicht mal eine Nacht geschafft habe, ohne hier zu landen! Das muss doch ein neuer Rekord sein."

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du deinen Humor nicht verloren hast, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore, der gerade hinter dem Vorhang hervorkam. „Sehr gut." Dann wandte er sich an die anderen. „Ich würde gerne für einen Augenblick alleine mit Harry reden, wenn das für euch in Ordnung ist. Er wird die Nacht hier verbringen und ihr seht ihn dann morgen früh."

Sie alle wollten ihm widersprechen, aber er stoppte sie mit einer Geste seiner Hand. „Das Festessen ist zu Ende und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr Beiden euren Aufgaben als Vertrauensschüler nachkommen müsst. Ich versichere euch, dass Mr. Potter in fähigen Händen ist."

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht gehen wollten, aber sie würden sich auch nicht mit Professor Dumbledore herumstreiten. Zumindest Hermine nahm ihre Aufgaben als Vertrauensschülerin sehr ernst und griff Ron am Arm. Ginny folgte den beiden durch die Tür, warf Harry aber noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie ging.

„Du hast uns allen einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Harry. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte für eine Minute darüber nach. Er fühlte sich inzwischen schon viel besser als beim Abendessen. „Es tut immer noch etwas weh, aber das geht schon."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Er freut sich. Überglücklich. Askaban. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was passiert ist, oder was ich empfangen habe. Ich hatte schon eine ganze Weile keine Visionen mehr. Die Okklumentik hat geholfen."

Dumbledore drückte seinen Finger horizontal auf seine Mund. „Hmmm. Entweder hat dich der heutige Tag einfach überwältigt, oder vielleicht, was wahrscheinlicher ist, hat er sich so auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert, dass er dich nicht ausgeschlossen hat. Ich nehme also an, dass Askaban leer ist?"

Harry nickte. „Die Dementoren haben sich ihm angeschlossen."

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Wir werden mit deinen Okklumentikstunden fortfahren, du hast schon Fortschritte gemacht, aber es bleibt noch viel zu tun. Ich habe auch dafür gesorgt, dass sowohl Nymphadora Tonks als auch Remus Lupin dich unterrichten und dir schwierigere Zaubersprüche beibringen, als wir es im Unterricht tun. Ich möchte auch, dass sie dir beibringen, zu apparieren."

„Ich dachte, dafür muss ich 17 sein?"

„Aufgrund deiner besonderen Umstände, konnte ich für dich eine Ausnahmeerlaubnis bekommen. Ich würde es aber vorziehen, wenn du das für dich behältst, Harry. Es würde dir nutzen, wenn deine Feinde nichts von deinen Fähigkeiten wissen."

Harry nickte. Noch mehr Geheimnisse. „Soll ich den zusätzlichen Unterricht auch für mich behalten?"

„Ich denke, das wäre das Beste. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass das schwierig für dich ist. Hast du deine Freunde über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung informiert?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nein. Ich will nicht, dass sie in noch größere Gefahr geraten, als sie ohnehin schon sind, nur weil sie meine Freunde sind."

„Diese Last ist sehr schwer, um sie alleine zu tragen, Harry."

„Ich sehe leider keine Alternative. Wie viel weiß der Orden?"

„Sehr wenig. Sie wissen, dass die Prophezeiung dich betrifft. Ich denke, dass Lupin mehr weiß, aber er hat es mir nicht bestätigt. Vielleicht könntest du dich ihm anvertrauen? Ich denke nicht, dass es gut ist, soviel für sich zu behalten, Harry."

Harry blieb still.

„Als du in der Großen Halle die Vision hattest, hast du nach einem Glas Wasser gegriffen?"

„Ja. Mein Kopf hat sich angefühlt, als würde er brennen. Ich denke, sie haben Askaban angezündet. Warum?"

„Du hast das Glas zu dir gerufen, ohne deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Hast du so etwas vorher schon einmal gemacht?"

Harry dachte konzentriert nach. „Ich glaub schon. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie im Zoo einmal eine Scheibe verschwunden ist. Oh! Als die Dementoren letzten Sommer angegriffen haben, hat Dudley mir den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen und ich habe ihn zurückgerufen. Warum, was bedeutet das?

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht gar nichts. Es ist normal für junge Zauberer und Hexen, unter Stress ohne einen Zauberstab zu zaubern, was hier offensichtlich zutrifft. Allerdings sollte das in deinem Alter nicht mehr vorkommen. Remus und Tonks werden mal einige Tests mit dir machen. Ich möchte, dass du heute Nacht hier bleibst, dann kann Madam Pomfrey ein Auge auf dich haben. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ein Schlafelixier nehmen."

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich damit lieber bis morgen warten, wenn ich wieder im Schlafsaal bin."

Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Alpträume sind nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss, Harry."

„Ja, Sir, aber ich mag es trotzdem nicht, alle Anderen zu wecken."

„Na gut, nimm es morgen. Versuche aber trotzdem, etwas zu schlafen."

Damit klopfte er Harry noch leicht auf die Schulter, verließ den Raum und ließ Harry im Dunkeln mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

****************

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie spät es war, als er vom Alptraum geweckt wurde, er glaubte aber nicht, dass er sonderlich lange geschlafen hatte. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen und wieder zu beruhigen, aber schien einfach keinen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm irgendetwas fehlte. In Gedanken ging er den Tag noch einmal durch, versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er etwas am Grimmauldplatz vergessen hatte, oder im Zug, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf, wie ein Leuchtfeuer in einer nebligen Nacht – Ginny fehlte. Er hatte sich so an ihre beruhigende Gegenwart gewöhnt, nachdem seine Träume ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten. Sie war immer da, tröstete ihn. Trotzdem verlangte sie nie etwas als Gegenleistung. Harry fand es komisch, dass sie nie über seine Alpträume redeten und er erkannte, dass er ihr wirklich ein angemessenes „Danke" schuldete. Es überraschte ihn auch, zu erkennen, wie sehr er diesen kurzen Trost vermissen würde, mehr als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel weit aufgestoßen, aber niemand kam herein. Harry spürte, wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten und er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und seiner Brille, während er sich nervös im Raum umsah. Aber als Ginny einen Augenblick später, mit von der Reibung elektrisch aufgeladenen und abstehenden Haaren unter dem Tarnumhang hervorkam, entspannte er sich.

„Leg den Zauberstab weg, Harry, außer du willst ihn wirklich benutzen", lächelte sie ihn an. Als er einen Moment später die Zweideutigkeit verstand, wurde er ganz rot.

„Was machst du denn hier? Wenn Filch oder Pomfrey dich erwischen, bekommst du eine Strafarbeit. Und das noch bevor du eine Nacht lang wieder hier bist, oder ein Produkt der Zwillinge benutzt hast!"

Ginny lächelte. „Ron hat mir den Umhang gegeben. Hermine und er rennen die ganze Zeit herum, um die Erstklässler zu beruhigen. Zwei Jungs haben sich schon um ein Bett am Fenster geprügelt und ein Mädchen weint, weil es nach Hause will. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie panisch Ron war, als Hermine ihm gesagt hat, dass er das Mädchen trösten soll!"

Harry lachte bei der Vorstellung, wurde dann aber ganz ruhig. Er hätte das auch nicht tun wollen. „Armer Ron", sagte er nur.

„Armer Ron? Wie wäre es mit ‚Arme Erstklässlerin'! Und arme Hermine, die das Mädchen trösten muss, weil Ron sie getröstet hat!"

„Stimmt", gab Harry ihr recht. „Ginny, ich wollte dir danken."

„Mir danken? Wofür denn?"

„Die Alpträume", fing Harry lahm an. Dann wusste er nicht mehr so genau, was er sagen sollte. „Du hast geholfen."

Ginny lächelte sanft und setzte sich neben seinem Bett auf einen Stuhl. „Ich freue mich, dass ich helfen konnte, Harry. Alpträume sind nicht lustig, das weiß ich besser, als die meisten Anderen."

Harry sah sie fragend an. „Du hast auch welche?"

„Ich hatte lange welche, nach meinem ersten Jahr hier. Es wurde besser, obwohl sie nach der Dritten Aufgabe für eine Weile wieder zurückkamen. Ab und zu habe ich immer mal wieder einen."

„Das tut mir leid", flüsterte Harry.

„Ich denke, du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, der verstehen kann, wie schlimm sie wirklich sind, dass sie nicht _normal_ sind!"

„Ich weiß! Ich höre die ganze Zeit sein Lachen. Ich hasse dieses Lachen."

„Bei mir ist es eher die Stimme, beruhigend und manipulierend. Du kennst das Monster, zu dem er geworden ist, ich kenne ihn als einen Jungen, so alt wie du, bevor das Monster die Oberhand gewonnen hat. Aber es war schon immer da. Das reine Böse."

Harry sah, wie Ginny schauderte, während sie das sagte und er reichte hinüber um ihre Hand zu nehmen. Sie drückte seine Hand genauso fest zurück. „Als du von ihm besessen warst, woran kannst du dich erinnern?", fragte Harry leise. Er hatte sie vorher nie danach gefragt, aber auf einmal musste er es wissen. Hatte sie den gleichen furchtbaren Schmerz gefühlt, den er mit dieser Erfahrung verband? Harry hatte seine eigene Erfahrung seit Monaten verdrängt, aber er erkannte, dass sie dieses furchtbare Geheimnis mit ihm teilte. Wenn irgendjemand wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, dann sie. Die Vorstellung, dass Voldemort in ihn eindringen, ihn manipulieren konnte, _ein Teil von ihm wurde_, versetzte ihn in Schrecken. Ginny würde das kennen, sie würde verstehen.

Ginny war sehr blass. Sie begann zu sprechen, brach aber ab und sammelte ihre Kraft, als sie fortfuhr. „Ich erinnere mich nicht an sonderlich viel. Mir fehlen große Teile des Tages. Ich war dann irgendwann daraus erwacht und musste feststellen, dass ich irgendwo war, ohne zu wissen, wie ich dorthin gekommen war. Er war immer so perfide, wusste immer genau, was er sagen musste, damit ich an mir zweifelte. Er erzählte mir, dass mich alle hassen würden, wenn sie herausfänden, was ich getan hatte. Ich war elf Jahre alt! Es war ja nicht gerade so, dass ich sonderlich viel Selbstvertrauen gehabt hatte und das was ich hatte, hat er vollkommen zerstört. Er redete viel von dir, und wie dumm ich war. Er war ganz besessen davon. Er war außer sich, weil er nichts gegen meine Loyalität dir gegenüber tun konnte. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich schon längst nicht mehr in der Lage, da wieder herauszukommen. Er konnte so grausam, aber gleichzeitig auch so manipulierend sein."

„Als du von ihm besessen warst, hast du da Schmerz empfunden?"

„Nein, kein Schmerz. Nur... Leere."

„Hast du irgendetwas von dem mitbekommen, was in der Kammer passiert ist?"

„Nein, nicht bis ich aufgewacht bin, dich dort gesehen habe und mir klar war, dass er es nicht geschafft hat. Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich und gleichzeitig so panisch gewesen. Du sahst furchtbar aus, so mitgenommen und blutverschmiert und ich konnte immer nur daran denken, dass das meine Schuld war. Ich war mir sicher, dass du mir die Schuld geben würdest. Aber das hast du nie getan, du hast sogar versucht mich bei meinen Eltern zu decken. Ich glaube, ich habe dir dafür nie gedankt."

Harry drückte ihre Hand, aber winkte immer noch ab, als ob das gar nichts gewesen wäre. „Du hast nie einen körperlichen Schmerz empfunden?" Ihre Erfahrungen waren also verschieden gewesen. _Warum?_

„Warum fragst du das immer wieder? Was ist mit dir los, Harry?"

Harry sah sie lange Zeit ununterbrochen an. Wenn es jemanden gab, der das verstand, dann war es Ginny, aber er zögerte immer noch, sich ihr anzuvertrauen. Er hatte sein gesamtes Leben lang Dinge versteckt, es war nicht leicht, einfach loszulassen. Er atmete tief durch und entschied sich, es einfach zu probieren. „Im Ministerium... im Mai... Ich – Er", Harry schienen die Worte zu fehlen. Ginny starrte ihn aufmerksam an, blieb aber still und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, fortzufahren. „Er hat auch von mir Besitz ergriffen", sagte er schließlich.

Ginny riss überrascht die Augen auf! „Was? Wann? Warum hast du das niemandem erzählt?"

„Dumbledore weiß es, er war dabei. Voldemort hat versucht, Dumbledore dazu zu bringen, mich zu töten. Was mich aber beschäftigt ist: Ich kann mich daran erinnern. Ich kann mich an alles erinnern und _es hat weh getan!_ Es hat mehr weh getan, als alles, was mir bisher widerfahren ist. Mir fehlen die Worte, um es zu beschreiben. Er hat mich benutzt, um Dumbledore zu verhöhnen, aber ich erinnere mich daran, mir gewünscht zu haben, dass Dumbledore es endlich tun würde, nur damit endlich die Schmerzen aufhörten. Ich war mir meiner, und seiner, komplett bewusst. Warum glaubst du, dass es bei mir anders war?"

Ginny war von dieser Offenbarung immer noch total geschockt. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal ansatzweise begriffen, dass Harry sterben wollte. „Ich weiß nicht. Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"

Harry seufzte. „Er hat gesagt, dass mich mein Herz gerettet hat, aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was er damit meint. Zu dem Zeitpunkt habe ich mich eher darauf konzentriert, dass Sirius tot war und es hat mich wirklich nicht interessiert, was er gesagt hat. Früher oder später werde ich mit ihm darüber reden müssen, aber ich schiebe es lieber noch etwas auf."

Harry und Ginny hielten sich immer noch an ihren Händen fest, saßen einfach nur da und sahen einander an. Schließlich legte Ginny ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. So saßen sie dort für einige Zeit zusammen, jeder von ihnen in den eigenen Gedanken versunken, bis Harry schließlich einschlief und Ginny sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Gryffindor-Schlafsälen machte. Harry, der friedlich schlief, sah Ginnys besorgte Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, bevor sie die Tür zum Krankenflügel schloss, nicht.


	12. Nicht für die Schule lernen wir

**Kapitel 12**

**Nicht für die Schule lernen wir, sondern für das Leben**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, frühstückte er im Krankenflügel, um sich nicht den fragenden Blicken in der Großen Halle aussetzen zu müssen. Er entschied sich dazu, sich seinen Klassenkameraden lieber während des Unterrichts zu stellen, wenn sie in kleinen Gruppen waren, als allen auf einmal. Als er sich die sterilen Wände und steifen Bettbezüge so ansah, fiel ihm auf, dass er eine Menge seiner Zeit in Hogwarts in genau diesem Raum verbracht hatte! Er erinnerte sich an ein Ereignis im Ligusterweg, als er fünf oder sechs war. Er war richtig krank gewesen und Tante Petunia hatte ihn zum Arzt bringen müssen. Er hatte eine Lungenentzündung gehabt und einige Nächte im Krankenhaus verbringen müssen, wo sich die Krankenschwestern um ihn gekümmert und ihn verwöhnt hatten. Niemand hatte ihm jemals so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Es war eine seiner teuersten Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit, und jedes Mal wenn er krank wurde, hatte er gehofft, dass er wieder ins Krankenhaus musste. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon waren außer sich gewesen, aber das war es trotzdem wert gewesen. Wenn er sich jetzt daran erinnerte, wurde ihm klar, dass die Krankenschwestern Mitleid mit ihm gehabt haben mussten. Ein kleines Kind, ganz allein im Krankenhaus. Die Dursleys waren erst wiedergekommen, als es an der Zeit gewesen war, ihn abzuholen. Allerdings hatte Harry das damals nicht gewusst und die Gesellschaft sehr genossen. Harry war so in seine Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit vertieft, dass, noch bevor er das Frühstück beendet hatte, Ron und Hermine in den Krankenflügel kamen. Ron gab ihm seinen Stundenplan. „Könnte schlimmer sein", seufzte er, „wir haben alle als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst."

Harry nickte und sah sich seinen Stundenplan an. Er hatte Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, und Zaubertränke belegt. Das waren die Fächer, die er für die Ausbildung zum Auror benötigte. Er hatte sich auch für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe eingetragen, aber Dumbledore hatte ihn da wieder herausgenommen. Sie würden diese Freistunde für seinen zusätzlichen Unterricht in Verteidigung nutzen. Natürlich entging das Hermines Aufmerksamkeit nicht. „Harry, was ist denn mit deinem fünften Kurs passiert? Ich dachte, du nimmst an Hagrids Unterricht teil?"

Harry schaute ganz konzentriert auf seinen Stundenplan, damit er sie bei seiner Lüge nicht ansehen musste. „Dumbledore will mir noch zusätzlichen Okklumentik-Unterricht geben, deshalb musste ich eine Klasse abwählen." _Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt..._

„Aber die Abende hast du dann komplett frei, oder?", fragte Ron. „Das ist gut, wenn wir dann Quidditch-Training haben!"

„Äh... Nein. Ich muss trotzdem ab und zu an den Abenden dorthin, aber nicht mehr jeden zweiten."

„Er ist wirklich besorgt, wegen dem was beim Festessen passiert ist, oder? Hast du etwas gesehen, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen. _Aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt!_

„Ja, Askaban ist leer und die Dementoren haben sich ihm angeschlossen. Er war überglücklich. Dumbledore glaubt, er war davon so gepackt, dass er vergessen hat, mich abzublocken."

Seine beiden Freunde bemerkten, wie niedergeschlagen er aussah und wie müde er sich anhörte. Ron wollte den Schultag aber gut gelaunt beginnen und wechselte das Thema. „Also, was höre ich da von dir und meiner kleinen Schwester? Ihr sollt miteinander gehen?"

Harry verschluckte sich und versprühte den Kürbissaft, den er gerade trank, im Raum. „Was?"

Sogar Hermine grinste. „Das Gerücht geht in der ganzen Schule herum. Offensichtlich hat Cho Chang es verbreitet. Wir haben gesehen, dass Dean Thomas Ginny beim Frühstück deswegen das Leben ganz schön schwer gemacht hat."

Harry sah sie ganz entgeistert an und Ron stellte es schnell klar. „Mach dir wegen Ginny keine Sorgen, sie wird damit schon fertig. Sie hat ihm gleich erst mal ordentlich die Meinung gesagt. Sie hat es aber auch nicht abgestritten."

Harry stöhnte. „Ich habe Cho im Zug getroffen und wollte nicht wirklich mit ihr reden. Sie hat es angenommen und ich bin weggegangen, ohne es richtig zu stellen. Ich habe da nicht drauf geachtet. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie das gleich jedem auf die Nase bindet!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast nie verstanden, worum es bei Cho wirklich geht. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ginny ist dir nicht böse und früher oder später werden alle einsehen, dass ihr nur Freunde seid und dann wird es ein anderes Paar geben, über das sie dann reden." Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry mit Ginny wirklich nur befreundet sein wollte, weshalb sie seine Reaktion beobachtete. Aber er zeigte nicht wirklich eine, obwohl die Vorstellung, dass wieder alle über ihn redeten, ihn offensichtlich störte.

„Komm schon, Kumpel, wir müssen zum Unterricht. Bringt nichts, am ersten Tag schon eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen", sagte Ron.

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer, schaute Harry angestrengt nach unten und sah in den Fluren niemanden an. Er spürte, wie die anderen Schüler ihn anstarrten, auf ihn zeigten und er seufzte müde. Warum gab es eigentlich nicht mal ein einziges Jahr, in dem das nicht passierte?

So ziemlich alle Schüler in seinem eigenen Haus hatten schon mal einen seiner Anfälle miterlebt, entweder im Unterricht oder im Schlafsaal. Für alle anderen aber war, was gestern Nacht in der Großen Halle passiert war, ein erster Einblick in das, was im Tagespropheten über Harry gedruckt worden war. Er stellte sich vor, dass einige von ihnen ihn wieder für psychisch labil hielten. Ron und Hermine liefen jeder auf einer Seite neben ihm, flankierten ihn und versuchten ihn lässig abzuschirmen. Er war ihnen sehr dankbar für ihre Bemühungen.

UTZ-Klassen waren kleiner und intensiver als die Klassen in den vorigen Jahren. In jeder Stunde würden sie mit mindestens einem anderen Haus zusammenarbeiten. In Zauberkunst war es Ravenclaw. Harry bemerkte, dass Padma Patil bei ihrer Schwester Parvati und Lavender Brown saß. Harry hatte sich schon immer gefragt, warum die Patil-Schwestern in zwei verschiedenen Häusern waren, vor allem, weil sie Zwillinge waren. Jetzt, wo er sie nur einige Augenblicke im Klassenzimmer beobachtet hatte, verstand er es. Parvati lachte, flirtete und redete ohne Pause, während sie darauf wartete, dass der Unterricht begann. Ihre Schwester dagegen bereitete fleißig ihre Notizen vor und war in ihre Aufzeichnungen für die Klasse vertieft. Harry schaute kurz rüber zu Hermine. Auch Hermine hatte ihre Aufzeichnungen bereitgelegt und ihre Bücher aufgeschlagen, diskutierte aber gleichzeitig angeregt mit Ron. Harry drehte sich um, als Neville hereinkam und sich neben ihn hinsetzte.

„Hi, Harry, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ganz gut. Wie läuft's bei dir, Neville?"

„Ganz in Ordnung. Omi hat mir heute Morgen eine Eule mit dem Buch für diese Klasse geschickt. Habe es wohl vergessen", lächelte Neville verlegen.

„Was hat deine Omi gesagt, als sie Luna getroffen hat?", fragte Ron. Harry wusste, dass Ron es nicht erwarten konnte, diese Frage zu stellen, seit er Neville mit Luna am Tag vorher im Zug gesehen hatte. Er sah, wie Hermine Ron ganz böse ansah, aber Ron bekam das gar nicht mit.

Neville grinste breit. „Glaub mir, das war unglaublich lustig. Omi hat sich ganz höflich mit ihr unterhalten, so wie immer, und hat ihr ganz viele Fragen gestellt. Luna hat ganz artig geantwortet. Aber ihr kennt ja Luna, ihre Antworten sind manchmal etwas... ungewöhnlich. Meine Omi wusste einfach nicht, was sie von Luna halten sollte! Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass jemand sie so verblüfft hat, wie Luna! Ich würde immer wieder mit ihr ausgehen, nur um diese Szene noch einmal erleben zu dürfen!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine lachten alle bei dieser Behauptung. Der Gedanke an die Unterhaltung zwischen Nevilles etwas steifer und vornehmer Großmutter und Loony Luna Lovegood war doch ziemlich unterhaltsam.

Die erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten sie nach dem Mittagessen. In dieser Klasse waren nur Gyffindors, da sich das ganze Haus für den Unterricht angemeldet hatte. Sie alle waren Mitglieder der DA und wollten sich weiterhin auf den kommenden Krieg vorbereiten. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren etwas früher da, um sich einen eigenen Eindruck von der neuen Lehrerin für VgddK zu machen. Allerdings war der Klassenraum schon halb voll. Die anderen hatten offensichtlich die gleiche Idee gehabt. Professor Trent saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und lächelte freundlich, als die Schüler in den Raum kamen.

„Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste der 6. Klasse. Mein Name ist Diana Trent, ich bin eine ehemalige Aurorin und bin auch in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen. Ich habe gehört, dass es das Gerücht gibt, dieser Posten sei verflucht und dass keiner der letzten Lehrer länger als ein Jahr hier war. Ich plane, diesen Trend zu durchbrechen", sie lächelte warm, als sie das sagte. „Ich werde euch einzeln aufrufen, bis ich mir die Gesichter zu den Namen merken kann. Lavender Brown?"

„Hier, Professor", Lavender hob ihre Hand.

Professor Trent ging weiter die Liste durch und hielt nur kurz bei Harrys Namen inne. Ihre Augen schauten wie üblich kurz auf seine Narbe, bevor sie ihn verträumt ansah und weitermachte.

„Gut, ich habe mir angesehen, was ihr im letzten Jahr behandelt habt und ich muss sagen, ich bin alles andere als begeistert von eurem Unterrichtsstand. Ich habe aber auch gehört, dass ihr alle Mitglieder einer Verteidigungs-Gruppe sein sollt, die bei den ZAGs sehr gut abgeschlossen haben. Ich bin beeindruckt davon und hoffe, ihr werdet weiterhin so gut arbeiten. Wir fangen die Woche mit Schildzaubern an. Es kann entscheidend und lebensrettend sein, zu wissen, wie man ein Schild aufbaut, es kann euch aber auch sehr viel eurer magischen Energie entziehen. Daran werden wir arbeiten. Ja, Hermine?"

Harry blickte zu Hermine herüber und sah, dass sie ihre Hand gehoben hatte. „Professor, ich habe gehört, dass Sie die letzten Jahre in den Vereinigten Staaten verbracht haben. Haben sie dort auch gelehrt?" Die immer pragmatische Hermine wollte natürlich erst mal alles über ihre neue Lehrerin wissen, bevor sie ihr vertraute. _Immer wachsam,_ dachte Harry.

„Nein, das ist meine erste Lehranstellung. Ich habe, während ich da drüben war, weiterhin als Aurorin gearbeitet, aber ich habe meine Heimat vermisst. Als ich von _seiner_ Rückkehr erfahren habe, und vom kommenden Krieg, habe ich entschieden, dass es Zeit ist, zurückzukommen."

„Wie lange waren Sie weg?"

Ein wehmütiger, schmerzverzerrter Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihn überspielte. „Vor 15 Jahren hat ein Ereignis, das zum Verlust von einigen Freunden führte, mein Leben verändert und ich entschied, dass ich einen Tapetenwechsel brauchte. In den USA fühlte ich mich unglaublich frei, aber ich hatte immer etwas Heimweh."

Ihre Worte ließen Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass Moony sie kannte, aber nichts von seinen Eltern. Hat sie von ihnen gesprochen? Ron und Hermine sahen ihn besorgt an. Sie hatten seine verkrampfte Haltung bemerkt und auch verstanden, was sie damit gemeint hatte.

Sie gab allerdings keine weiteren Erklärungen. Der Unterricht ging weiter und sie übten ihre Schildzauber. Als die Glocke schlug, waren Ron und Hermine schon aus der Tür, als Professor Trent Harry bat, zu warten. Er sagte den beiden, sie sollten schon einmal vorgehen, und wandte sich der Frau zu.

„Harry, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich anstarre. Es ist nur...Es ist, als ob ich in die Vergangenheit schaue. Die Ähnlichkeit mit deinem Vater ist wirklich verblüffend."

„Das hat man mir schon öfter gesagt", antwortete Harry.

„Ich kannte deine Eltern gut, sie waren gute Menschen und ich mochte sie sehr gerne."

Harry wurde zornig und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. Auf einmal wollte er nicht mehr mit ihr darüber reden. Erinnerungen an die Taten seines Vaters in Snapes Denkarium kamen zurück an die Oberfläche und Harry fühlte sich unsicher, weil er nichts über seine Eltern wusste. Diese Fremde kannte sie, er nicht und hatte es auch nie getan. Harry wurde plötzlich von einem Gefühl des Verlustes erfüllt, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie musste etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannt haben, denn Professor Trent schien plötzlich sehr besorgt. „Harry-", sie streckte die Hand aus, um sie ihm auf seine Schulter zu legen, aber er zuckte zusammen und sie zog sie zurück. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er und rannte fast aus dem Klassenraum.

Es war immer noch über eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Abendessen, weshalb Harry sich zu Ron, Hermine und Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzte. „Was wollte sie?", fragte Ron.

„Nichts."

Sie sahen alle, wie verkrampft er war und wussten, dass er noch nicht bereit war, darüber zu reden. „Ich denke, dass sie gut sein wird", sagte Hermine. „Sie ist geradeheraus und offen und der Unterricht über Schilde war richtig gut."

„Mal sehen", brummte Ron.

„Du magst sie nicht?"

„Sie war in Ordnung, aber da gibt es ja keine großartige Erfolgsgeschichte, oder?"

„Du kannst sie doch nicht für die Fehler unserer alten Lehrer verantwortlich machen!"

„Mal sehen."

„Also wirklich, Ron! Ist es nur, weil sie eine Frau ist, oder hat sie irgendetwas getan, um dein Misstrauen verdient zu haben?"

„Es reicht, dass sie eine Frau ist!"

Sogar Harry wusste, dass Ron zu weit gegangen war. Er sah, wie Hermine und Ginny die Augenbrauen hochzogen und wusste, dass Ron sich gleich was anhören musste. Ron hatte das auch erkannt und war ganz blass geworden.

„Sie kannte meine Eltern", platzte Harry heraus, in dem Versuch, Ron zu retten, aber auch, um es loszuwerden. Es war das erste, was ihm einfiel und es funktionierte. Ron sah ihn dankbar an.

„Hat sie das?", Hermine sah ihn an und war kurzzeitig von ihrer Wut auf Ron abgelenkt. „Waren sie diejenigen, von denen sie gesprochen hat? Die sie vor 15 Jahren verloren hat?"

„Weiß nicht. Soweit sind wir nicht gekommen."

„Hat sie etwas gesagt, dass dich beunruhigt hat, Harry?", fragte Ginny verständnisvoll.

Harry war für eine Minute lang still, nicht sicher, wie viel er davon erzählen wollte. „Es ist komisch", sagte er leise. „Ich habe keine Möglichkeit, einzuschätzen, ob ihr Eindruck von ihnen richtig ist...Das ist ein ziemlich komisches Gefühl."

„Ich denke, du solltest mit Moony über sie reden. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass Dumbledore dir erzählt hat, dass er sie kennt?"

„Ja, ich glaube, das werde ich tun." Er konnte das Mitleid in ihren Augen sehen, aber komischerweise störte ihn das nicht. Er wusste, dass sie, als seine Freunde, besorgt waren. Er fand, es war ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sie für ihn da waren, wenn er sie brauchte.

Der nächste Morgen fing mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke an und obwohl er sich freute, in die Klasse gekommen zu sein, graute sich Harry davor. Er hatte ein O in seiner praktischen Prüfung erhalten, aber ein E in der schriftlichen und war trotzdem in den Kurs gekommen. Harry nahm an, dass entweder McGonagall oder Dumbledore etwas damit zu tun hatten und er wusste, es würde Snape überhaupt nicht gefallen. Nach dem Streit in der ersten Nacht nach Harrys Ankunft war Snape nicht mehr an den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt und Harry nahm an, dass Dumbledore ihm einiges wegen Harrys fehlender Vorbereitung auf Okklumentik zu sagen gehabt hatte. Dumbledore hatte allerdings nie so etwas angedeutet, also war sich Harry nicht sicher, was daraus geworden war. Er hatte in der vorigen Nacht den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf nehmen können und war dankbar, dass er Snape ausgeschlafen gegenübertreten würde. Hermine und er waren die einzigen beiden Gryffindors, die Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene belegten. Ron war während dieser Stunde bei Wahrsagen.

Als Hermine und er im Kerker ankamen, fanden sie heraus, dass die Klasse sonst noch aus drei Ravenclaws, Hannah Abbott von Hufflepuff, und ansonsten nur aus Slytherins bestand. Harry hatte Snape seit ihrer hitzigen Begegnung am Grimmauldplatz nicht mehr gesehen und war wegen ihrer Wiedervereinigung nervös. Snape stürmte in das Klassenzimmer, sein schwarzer Umhang hinter ihm her flatternd, als er sich seinen Weg nach vorne bahnte. Dort drehte er sich höhnisch grinsend zu ihnen um.

„Willkommen in Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene. Ihr werdet feststellen, dass ich von euch exzellente Leistungen erwarte. Euren ZAG-Ergebnissen nach zu urteilen, sollten die meisten von euch das schaffen. Die meisten von euch", wiederholte er noch einmal und sah dabei genau Harry an. „Heute werden wir damit beginnen, Veritaserum zu brauen. Es ist eine komplizierte Mixtur und es wird einige Unterrichtsstunden dauern, um sie zu vervollständigen. Die Reihenfolge ist sehr wichtig, und das beinhaltet die Reifezeit zwischen jeder einzelnen Zutat. Ihr müsst sicher stellen, dass ihr nicht geht, bevor ihr an dem Punkt angekommen seid, an dem sie für mindestens 24 Stunden reifen muss. Als heutige Hausaufgabe erwarte ich einen Aufsatz über die Frage, warum Veritaserum nicht in Gerichtsverhandlung genutzt wird. Die Aufgabe steht an der Tafel. Fangt an."

Damit setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und sah nicht wieder auf. Harry atmete tief durch, was Snape hörte. „Wenn die Tränke fertig sind, werden wir sie testen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige von euch so ihre Geheimnisse haben." Harry sah Snape direkt an, ohne zu zucken. „Lass es einfach", flüsterte Hermine, „er will dich doch nur provozieren."

„Das tut er nicht", antwortete Harry. „Er war schon mal in meinem Kopf, was glaubt er, dass ich noch zu verstecken habe?" Die Zeit verging quälend langsam, aber Harry war froh, dass er mit Hermine arbeiten konnte und war entschlossen, keinen Fehler zu machen. Er würde Snape beweisen, dass er es schaffen konnte und seinen Platz in der Klasse verdiente. Als schließlich die Glocke läutete, gingen sie nach oben in die Große Halle, um dort Ron und Ginny zum Mittagessen zu treffen.

„Wie war Wahrsagen?", fragte Harry grinsend, als sich Ron neben ihn in den Sitz fallen ließ.

„Die alte Schreckschraube! Sie ist verrückt. Ich würde sagen, die vermisst dich, Kumpel. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, für wen von uns sie den Tod vorhersagen sollte, also hat sie sich entschieden, dass die ganze Klasse eine schlechte Aura besitzt!"

Harry lachte. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich sie vermisse. Aber die Hausaufgaben waren nie so schlimm. Wenn nichts mehr geht, kann man sich immer noch etwas ausdenken!"

„Wem sagst du das", grinste Ron.

„Ich komme gerade von Muggelkunde", sagte Ginny. „Ich verstehe das ganze Elektrizitätszeug überhaupt nicht! Das ist alles so viel komplizierter als Kerzen! Ich fasse nicht, wie viel Hausaufgaben ich schon habe. Und es ist erst der zweite Tag!"

„Das ZAG-Jahr ist übel, Gin. Erinnerst du dich, wie wir letztes Jahr gelitten haben? Wir haben so gut wie nie die Sonne gesehen!"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du deine Hausaufgaben aufgeschoben, so dass du am Ende nicht mehr hinterhergekommen bist", sagte Hermine bissig.

„Und ich war ständig in der Strafarbeit", fügte Harry hinzu. Er rubbelte die Narbe auf seiner Hand. Die Worte _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen_ waren immer noch deutlich sichtbar.

„Du hättest jemandem davon erzählen sollen", sagte Ginny und zeigte auf seine Hand. Dann drehte sie sich zu Ron und Hermine. „Und ihr beide als Vertrauensschüler, ihr hättet sicher stellen müssen, dass er es tut! Sie hat ihn misshandelt!"

„Naja, Harry hat uns letztes Jahr auch ziemlich misshandelt!", wehrte sich Ron.

Harry lachte laut auf. „Ron hat recht, ich wäre ihnen an den Hals gesprungen. Ich habe letztes Jahr nicht immer klar gedacht. Das tut mir leid. Ich hätte das alles nicht an euch auslassen dürfen."

„Ist schon-", fing Hermine an, bevor Ron sie unterbrach. „Natürlich hättest du das tun sollen. Das läuft in Familien so! Fred und George lassen es immer an mir aus, wenn sie mal einen schlechten Tag hatten, außer wenn Percy da ist."

Harrys Augen leuchteten von innen heraus, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Danke, Ron."

„Wann hast du jemals eine Entschuldigung von uns verlangt, Harry?", redete Ron weiter und Harry wusste, von was er redete. „Wir hatten alle unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Es ist vorbei, und ich brauche bestimmt keine Entschuldigung von dir!"

Rons Loyalität hatte Harry wirklich berührt. Beide Jungen streckten verlegen ihre Arme aus, als ob sie sich umarmen wollten, stoppten aber, bevor sie sich berührten, zogen ihre Arme zurück und fuhren sich durchs Haar. Ginny verdrehte die Augen, aber Hermines Augen funkelten als sie mit Tränen in den Augen „Jungs!" schnaubte. Sie umklammerte ihre Köpfe und drückte sie ganz fest. Ron und Harry grinsten sich über ihren Kopf hinweg an.

„Was habt ihr als nächstes?", fragte Hermine alle drei, schaute aber niemand bestimmtes an.

„Ich habe Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", sagte Ginny.

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", sagte Ron gleichzeitig.

„Ich muss zu Arithmantik, und du, Harry?"

„Ich habe Unterricht bei Dumbledore", antwortete Harry leise. In Wirklichkeit traf er sich entweder mit Moony oder Tonks – er war sich nicht sicher, wer von beiden - um zu lernen, wie man appariert. Er hasste es, seine Freunde anlügen zu müssen und konnte ihnen dabei nicht in die Augen schauen, ganz besonders, nachdem sie gerade so einen bewegenden Moment geteilt hatten. Als sich die anderen drei auf den Weg machten und ihm versprachen, ihn später im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen, nahm Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seiner Tasche. In der Nähe des Eingangs zu Dumbledores Büro sah er einen Punkt, an dem Remus Lupin stand, neben dem von Diana Trent. Sie kannten sich also! Harry war ganz aufgeregt, Moony zu sehen und er hatte einige Fragen über die neue VgddK-Lehrerin, die er gerne stellen wollte. Als er aber am steinernen Wasserspeier ankam, war niemand dort.

„Zuckerfederhalter", gab er ihm das Passwort und ging die sich drehende Wendeltreppe nach oben. Moony wartete im Büro auf ihn.

„Harry! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Wie läuft denn der Unterricht bisher?"

„Bisher ganz gut. Bin durch die erste Zaubertränke-Stunde gekommen, ohne etwas explodieren zu lassen. Hatte gestern VgddK und habe unsere neue Lehrerin kennen gelernt."

„Ja, ich habe sie gerade gesehen. Sie meinte, sie glaubt, dass sie dich gestern verletzt hat."

„Kannte sie meine Eltern?"

Moony schien von Harrys offener Frage überrascht. „Sogar ziemlich gut. Sie war ein Jahr unter uns und ich war mal kurz mit ihr zusammen. Sie war mit deiner Mutter befreundet. Mit Sirius aber nicht."

„Sie mochte Sirius nicht?" Harry fand es immer noch schwierig, den Namen auszusprechen, aber er wurde besser darin.

„Najaaaa, du musst verstehen, Harry, Sirius hatte einen gewissen Ruf bei den Damen. Ihm gefiel dieser Ruf irgendwie, den Mädchen aber, nachdem sie das herausgefunden hatten, nicht mehr."

Harry nickte. Sirius war also ein Frauenheld gewesen. Das passte. Er lächelte wehmütig und wünschte sich, dass Sirius jetzt hier wäre, um ihm ein paar nützliche Tipps zu geben. „Hatte mein Vater auch so einen Ruf?"

„James? Um Himmels willen, nein! Dein Vater hatte nur Augen für deine Mutter. Immer."

„Und was ist mit meiner Mutter?"

Remus zögerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Sie war für kurze Zeit mit einem anderen Jungen zusammen, aber ab der siebten Klassen waren sie und dein Vater ein Paar."

Harry war für eine Weile still. Er wollte noch mehr fragen, hatte aber gleichzeitig Angst. Es gab noch so viel über seine Eltern, das er nicht wusste, aber das bisschen, was er letztes Jahr gelernt hatte, war schmerzhaft gewesen, und er dachte sich, dass es vielleicht besser war, nichts zu wissen. Die Neugier nagte an ihm und Moonys Stille schien ihn nur zu bestätigen. „Haben sich meine Eltern wirklich geliebt?"

Moony lachte laut auf, es schien eine so dumme Frage zu sein. Jeder der James und Lily gekannt hatte, konnte die grenzenlose Liebe, die die Beiden miteinander geteilt hatten, sehen. Das war etwas, auf das Lupin manchmal etwas neidisch gewesen war. Die Vorstellung, dass irgendjemand diese Liebe in Frage stellen würde, war lachhaft. Er wollte Harry schon das Leben schwer machen, doch dann sah er die verzweifelte Verletzlichkeit in den Augen des jungen Mannes. Das zehrte wirklich an Harrys Nerven und es durchbohrte Lupins Herz, dass er sich dessen wirklich nicht sicher war. „Harry, hat das irgendetwas damit zu tun, was du letzten Frühling in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hast?"

Harry blinzelte mehrmals wild und nickte.

„Das war nur ein ganz kurzer Ausschnitt, das hat nicht gezeigt, wer deine Eltern wirklich waren. Du kannst sie nicht aufgrund eines Nachmittags beurteilen. Harry, wenn ich mir Dumbledores Denkarium ausborge und einige meiner eigenen Erinnerungen an deine Eltern hineintue, würdest du sie dann sehen wollen? Sie wären zwar parteiisch, aber ich denke, dass ich sie doch besser kannte."

Harry nickte begierig. Er würde einige Erinnerungen an seine Eltern wirklich gerne sehen, einen Beweis dafür, dass sie sich wirklich liebten, und dass sein Vater nicht der Rüpel war, der er mit 15 gewesen war.

„In Ordnung, ich werde später mal mit ihm darüber reden. Aber jetzt müssen wir mit der Lektion anfangen. Wir werden uns heute nur mit der Theorie beschäftigen und wenn wir für ein paar Versuche bereit sind, werden wir in den Raum der Wünsche gehen. Du kannst nicht nach Hogwarts hinein- oder herausapparieren, aber der Raum kann so eingestellt werden, dass man sich innerhalb bewegen kann. Wenn wir am Reisen über weitere Entfernungen arbeiten, gehen wir nach Hogsmeade. Aber so weit sind wir erst in ein paar Wochen."

„Deshalb können Fred und George also innerhalb vom Grimmauldplatz apparieren, aber nicht hinein?"

„Das haben sie sich selbst zusammengereimt, oder? War ja klar", sagte Remus sichtlich amüsiert.

Harry hatte Angst, zu zersplittern, war aber auch gespannt darauf, endlich anzufangen. „Dann fangen wir mal an!" Die Zeit verging erstaunlich schnell und Harry war überrascht, als Remus verkündete, dass er jetzt gehen müsse. „Deine Freunde werden dich bald suchen kommen und ich muss aus dem Schloss raus sein, bevor alles auf dem Weg zum Abendessen ist. Hab ein schönes Wochenende, Harry. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche."

Das Wochenende war ruhig, und obwohl Harry eine ziemliche Menge Hausaufgaben hatte, waren sie doch zu bewältigen und nicht so erdrückend wie im letzten Jahr. Ginny war aber unter einem Berg von Hausaufgaben verschüttet und er sah sie oder redete gar nicht mit ihr. Am Samstag hatte er von Fred und George eine Eule bekommen, die ihn fragten, ob sie sich die Karte des Rumtreibers ausborgen konnten. Sie wollten auch so etwas herstellen und wollten wissen, ob sie mal einen Blick darauf werfen dürften. Obwohl sich Harry nicht gerne von ihr trennte, wusste er doch, dass er den Zwillingen vertrauen konnte. Sie waren schließlich diejenigen, die sie ihm gegeben hatten, und so schickte er sie mit Hedwig los.

Harry und Ron freuten sich beide schon darauf, bald wieder Quidditch spielen zu können, aber Professor McGonagall hatte noch keinen Termin für die Auswahlspiele festgesetzt. Am Sonntag kam die Nachricht von einer weiteren Attacke in der Winkelgasse. Obwohl Gringotts gut beschützt war, wurden einige andere Geschäfte niedergebrannt und einige Auroren verloren ihr Leben. In der Nokturngasse war nichts beschädigt worden. Der Angriff war direkt vor dem Ministerium gewesen und es schien, als wollte Voldemort damit angeben, wie nah er ihnen kommen konnte. Harry sah hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Er war erschreckend leer heute Morgen. Professor Dumbledore war nicht da, genauso wenig wie die Professoren McGonagall, Snape oder Trent. Harry nahm an, dass Snape entweder bei Voldemort war, oder dem Orden Bericht erstattete. Ihm war aber nicht ganz klar, wo Trent war. Er hatte Moony nicht danach gefragt, ob sie jetzt ein Mitglied des Ordens war.

Der Tag war warm und der Spätsommer war in vollem Gange. Harry versuchte, seine Ängste loszulassen, sich einfach nur mit seinen Freunden am See zu entspannen und die Riesenkrake zu beobachten. Viele Schüler hatten ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und liefen durch das seichte Wasser. Harry versuchte, in die leichten Unterhaltungen einzustimmen, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zur Winkelgasse. Es hatte auch zivile Verluste gegeben und er konnte nichts dagegen tun – er war überzeugt, dass er für jeden Todesfall, der sich vor seiner letzten Begegnung mit Voldemort ereignete, verantwortlich war. Er wusste, dass die anderen mit ihm streiten würden, wenn er ihnen das erzählte, aber er konnte nichts gegen seine Gefühle tun. Diese Leute waren tot, weil er noch nicht bereit war, sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Ihm war klar, dass auch Dumbledore darüber streiten würde, und er versuchte, sich nicht von seinen Schuldgefühlen überwältigen zu lassen. Aber er quälte sich damit herum und wünschte, er müsste nicht so viele Geheimnisse haben. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf explodierte. Die anderen bemerkten, dass er etwas distanziert war und versuchten vergeblich, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, wann immer dieser starre, leere Blick in seinen Augen erschien.

Als er diese Nacht im Bett lag, schaute er rüber zu den schlafenden Dean und Seamus. Er hatte sie die beiden letzten Nächte geweckt und freute sich nicht gerade auf eine Wiederholung. Beim zweiten Mal waren sie nicht wirklich glücklich darüber gewesen. Er wollte gerade Ron darum bitten, einen Schweigezauber auf sein Bett zu legen, als Neville ihm mitteilte, dass die Beiden bereits einen auf ihre eigenen Betten gelegt hatten. Er hatte Neville gesagt, dass er das auch tun sollte, aber Neville lehnte ab. Wenn Harry irgendetwas brauchte, wäre er da. Nevilles Loyalität hatte Harry berührt. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass Ginny in beiden Nächten nach seinen Alpträumen in den Schlafsaal geschlichen war, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Keiner der anderen Jungen sagte etwas, und so glaubte er nicht, dass sie etwas bemerkt hatten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie deswegen Ärger bekam. Um nicht in Verlegenheit zu kommen, sollte sie erwischt werden, borgte er ihr seinen Tarnumhang. Wenn er ihn brauchte, wusste er, wo er war, und er wollte seine Zeit mit ihr nicht aufgeben. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte es noch niemand geschafft, dass er sich, nur durch die bloße Gegenwart, so sicher fühlte. Es war schwer in diesen Tagen eine solche Sicherheit zu finden und wenn es darauf ankam, würde er mit allen Mitteln darum kämpfen.

Am Montag fing der Unterricht wieder an. Nachdem er sie in der vorigen Woche einfach hatte stehen lassen, war Harry vor dem Wiedersehen mit Professor Trent nervös, aber sie erwähnte es gar nicht. Tatsächlich schien sie sehr viel kühler Harry gegenüber zu sein und ihn kaum anzusehen. Harry glaubte, dass er sie wahrscheinlich beleidigt hatte und er sich entschuldigen sollte, aber er war noch nicht bereit, mit ihr über seine Eltern zu reden, und so ließ er es sein. Sie redete noch einmal kurz über Schildzauber, wendete sich aber schnell Angriffszaubern zu. Auf die Frage, was das mit der Verteidigung zu tun hatte, antwortete sie, dass, wenn sie sich mit Todessern duellierten, sie auch wissen mussten, wie man angreift, nicht nur verteidigt. Hermine war immer noch ziemlich begeistert von der neuen Lehrerin und sie und Ron stritten sich deswegen. Harry hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, aber sie stellte sich nicht gegen die DA und das machte ihn glücklich.


	13. Nimm mich, Trainer!

**Kapitel 13**

**Nimm mich, Trainer!**

Die Termine für die Auswahlspiele wurden am nächsten Wochenende bekannt gegeben. Ron drehte vollkommen durch vor Freude und Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie selbst er versuchte einer weiteren Unterhaltung über Quidditch zu entgehen. Rons Begeisterung war so übertrieben, dass Harry schon befürchtete, dass kein Gryffindor aus Angst vor dem neuen Mannschaftskapitän bei den Auswahlspielen erscheinen würde. Allerdings waren sie auch bei Oliver Wood hingekommen und der war nicht weniger begeistert vom Sport gewesen. In dem Versuch, an etwas anderes zu denken als Quidditch, hatte Harry angefangen, das DA-Treffen in der darauffolgenden Woche vorzubereiten. Professor McGonagall hatte sich bereit erklärt, den Club zu betreuen und er wurde für alle Schüler zugänglich gemacht. Ron war von der Vorstellung, dass es auch Slytherins erlaubt sein würde, beizutreten, entsetzt, aber Harry glaubte nicht, dass überhaupt welche kommen würden. Er hatte die Zettel aufgehängt und, um alle früheren Mitglieder zu informieren, seine Galleone aktiviert.

Freitag Nachmittag hatte Harry eine weitere Apparier-Stunde mit Moony. Sie würden sich im Raum der Wünsche treffen und Harry würde das erste Mal versuchen, zu apparieren. Er war nicht nur aufgeregt, sondern auch nervös. Er verbrachte gerne Zeit mit Moony und sie hatten eine entspannte Freundschaft entwickelt. Harry fand es immer noch manchmal schwierig, mit ihm zu reden und hielt sich zurück, obwohl er sich wünschte, ihn Dinge zu fragen. Er hatte bisher die Prophezeiung noch nicht angesprochen und war fest entschlossen, dass heute der Tag war.

Die Alpträume waren besser geworden und Harry entdeckte, dass er tatsächlich ab und zu eine Nacht ohne Unterbrechung durchschlafen konnte. Er hatte seit der Begrüßungsfeier keine Vision mehr gehabt und hatte die vorsichtige Hoffnung, dass die Okklumentik funktionierte. Aber die Prophezeiung beschäftigte ihn immer noch sehr. Je mehr er sie verdrängte und sich auf die Schule konzentrierte, umso panischer wurde er. Es waren kleine Dinge, wie eine beifällige Bemerkung über die Zukunft, oder wie sich jemand Gedanken über den kommenden Krieg machte, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließen und ihm kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieben. Manchmal war er sich sicher, dass seine Freunde sein Herz schlagen hören und den schieren Terror in seinen Augen sehen konnten. _Wie konnte er das schaffen?_ Harry glaubte nicht daran. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würde er tot sein, bevor er die Chance hatte, die Schule abzuschließen. Aber wenn er starb, war alle Hoffnung auf die Zukunft seiner Freunde, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer, verloren. Wenn er keinen Weg fand, das Ganze zu schaffen, würde Voldemort gewinnen. Harry musste seine Gedanken davon wegbringen, oder die Panik würde ihn komplett übermannen. Er hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er verzweifelt mit jemandem darüber reden wollte und er hoffte, dass es nicht zu schwer sein würde, Moony darauf anzusprechen.

Auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, bereitete er sich geistig darauf vor. Moony wartete vor der Tür auf ihn. „Harry! Wie geht es dir? Du siehst gut aus, das sieht schon besser aus", sagte Moony und zeigte auf Harrys Auge. Das blau des Blutergusses war verblasst und das Auge war jetzt nur noch etwas gelb.

„Ja, es geht ganz gut. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Ich habe Tonks letztens gesehen und sie sah glücklich aus."

Moony ignorierte Harrys Anspielung absichtlich und das ließ Harry nur noch breiter grinsen. „Wie geht es Ginny?", konterte Moony mit einem gerissenen Lächeln und jetzt war Harry an der Reihe, in Stocken zu kommen.

„Gut...Ich meine...Sie steckt mitten in den ZAG-Vorbereitungen. Sie wird versuchen, morgen eine der freien Jägerpositionen in der Gryffindormannschaft zu bekommen, deshalb werden wir heute nach dem Abendessen noch etwas trainieren." Harry wusste, dass er plapperte, aber er konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

Moony versuchte gar nicht mehr, sein Lächeln überhaupt noch zu verstecken, entschied sich aber, Harry vom Haken zu lassen. „In Ordnung, bist du bereit hierfür?"

Der Raum war groß und leer, nur ein Bücherregal, das den Raum in der Mitte teilte. „Wir werden versuchen, von einer Seite des Bücherregals auf die andere zu kommen. Bereit für einen Versuch?"

Harry atmete tief durch und legte einfach los, bevor er die Nerven verlor. „Kann ich dich vorher noch etwas fragen, Moony?"

Moony, der den ernsthaften, zögerlichen Unterton in Harrys Stimme bemerkte, hielt sofort inne und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Was immer du willst, Harry."

„Weißt du...Kennst du die Prophezeiung?" Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein angespanntes Flüstern.

Remus setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an das Bücherregal. „Das tue ich", seufzte er. „Sirius hat mir davon erzählt, in der Nacht, als er nach der Dritten Aufgabe bei mir vor der Tür stand."

Harry sank neben Moony auf den Boden und zog seine Knie schützend an seine Brust. „Sirius wusste davon?" Das war neu für Harry.

„Deine Eltern haben ihm davon erzählt, als sie ihn baten, dein Patenonkel zu werden."

„W-Wie haben sie davon erfahren?"

„Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat sie ihnen erzählt."

Harry nickte und verdaute das erst einmal. Das würde Sinn ergeben. Er fragte sich, ob die Longbottoms auch vor der Gefahr, in der Neville sich befunden hatte, gewarnt worden waren. Er überlegte, wie seine Eltern die Prophezeiung aufgenommen hatten. Das Wissen, dass ihr kleiner Sohn dazu bestimmt war, den mächtigsten Dunklen Lord ihrer Zeit zu töten, oder von ihm getötet zu werden. Ein Dunkler Lord, der nicht zulassen würde, dass sein kindlicher Feind aufwächst. Harry fühlte, wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog. „Sie ist der Grund, warum sie gestorben sind!", platzte er heraus. Dieser Gedanke, obwohl er nie ausgesprochen worden war, hatte Harrys Verstand seit Monaten gequält. Voldemort hatte Harrys Eltern getötet, in dem Versuch, an ihn heranzukommen. Er hatte es wegen ihm auf sie abgesehen. Sie sind beide wegen ihm gestorben.

Moony legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Nichts davon ist deine Schuld, Harry! Sie sind gestorben, weil sie versucht haben, ihr Kind zu beschützen, genauso, wie es jeder liebende Elternteil tun würde! Auch ohne die Prophezeiung hätten sie ihr Leben gegeben, um dich zu schützen!"

„Voldemort hätte es nie auf sie abgesehen gehabt, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre!"

„Doch, das hätte er. Vielleicht nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt, vielleicht später, aber irgendwann hätte er es sowieso versucht. Deine Eltern hatten sich schon stark im Orden engagiert, lange bevor sie von der Prophezeiung wussten. Sie waren überzeugt, dass er gestoppt werden musste, für ihre eigene Zukunft, für jedermanns Zukunft, für deine Zukunft. Sie wollten nur das Beste für dich, Harry, du warst ihnen das Wichtigste."

Harrys Augen wollten ihm nicht gehorchen und so rieb er sie sich wütend, bevor die Tränen fließen konnten. „Wie soll ich das schaffen?"

„Mit Hilfe. Du bist nicht allein und du wirst niemals allein sein. Es mag dein Schicksal sein, letztendlich derjenige zu sein, der ihn besiegt, aber wenn es so weit ist, wirst du eine Gruppe unglaublich treuer Freunde um dich haben. Fühle dich nicht allein, Harry, wir wollen alle für dich da sein."

Harry hatte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer noch nie so leidenschaftlich erlebt und war von so viel Gefühl ganz verblüfft. Er starrte Moony einen Moment lang an, bevor er stotterte: „Ich-Ich glaube, ich werde bes-besser in Okklumentik." Das war Harrys größter Fehler gewesen und er war immer noch erfüllt von seinen Schuldgefühlen. Obwohl ihm Ginnys Worte geholfen hatten einzusehen, dass er nicht ganz alleine Schuld war, konnte er die Verantwortung doch nicht vollkommen von sich weisen. Wenn er nur gelernt hätte, Voldemort abzublocken, als er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte, könnte Sirius immer noch hier sein. Der Gedanke schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Ich weiß, Dumbledore hat mir schon von deinen Fortschritten erzählt. Ich fürchte aber, dass du dich trotzdem noch einmal Snape stellen musst."

Harry riss vor Schreck die Augen auf. „Was?"

„Snape ist ein Meister der Legilimentik, Harry, und niemand hat sich in Voldemorts Gegenwart mehr darauf verlassen müssen, als er. Das ist eine großartige Möglichkeit, dich zu testen und du wirst nicht alleine sein. Ich werde mit dir im Raum sein."

Harry hatte Snape nie wieder in seinen Kopf lassen wollen, aber er hatte sich auch vorgenommen, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um das zu schaffen. Wenn es das war, was dazu nötig war, dann sollte es so sein. „Wann?", fragte er nur.

Moony schien überrascht davon, dass Harry es so einfach akzeptiert hatte. „Jetzt noch nicht. Du musst noch etwas länger mit Dumbledore üben, damit du nicht wieder getäuscht werden kannst."

„Damit nicht noch jemand sein Leben verliert", flüsterte Harry und stellte sich wieder einmal dabei vor, wie Sirius durch den Schleier fiel. Er konnte nichts mehr gegen die Tränen tun, die ihm übers Gesicht liefen und er versuchte es auch gar nicht mehr. Lupin wollte ihn schon umarmen, hielt aber inne, bevor er ihn berührte. Er stand schlagartig auf und fing an, hin- und herzulaufen. „Du wurdest benutzt, Harry, und ich weiß, dass nichts, was ich sage, dir bei deinen Gefühlen helfen wird. Si-Sirius würde nicht wollen, dass du so leidest."

Harry drückte seine Knie fester an seine Brust und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihnen. Er wünschte sich, Moony hätte sich nicht zurückgehalten, aber er wusste nicht, wie er diese Nähe wiederbekommen sollte. Er fing an, sich leicht zu wiegen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber es schien, als ob Moony sich deshalb nur noch weiter zurückzog. „Hör zu, Harry, wir können diese Stunde heute nicht machen. Du bist in keinem Zustand, um zu apparieren, du wirst dich nur zersplittern. Übe einfach weiter die Zaubersprüche, die du bei Tonks gelernt hast und wir werden das nächste Woche noch einmal versuchen. Geht es dir soweit gut?"

Harry nickte stumm. In Wirklichkeit wusste er nicht, ob es ihm gut ging und er fing an, zu glauben, dass diese Unterhaltung alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Moony rannte fast aus dem Raum. Harry nahm sich zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Schlafsaal. Er hatte Ginny versprochen, nach dem Abendessen mit ihr fliegen zu gehen und für die Auswahlspiele am nächsten Tag zu trainieren. Er glaubte nicht, dass er irgendetwas essen konnte, und so schrieb er ihr eine kurze Notiz, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich, wenn sie fertig war, mit ihm auf dem Quidditchfeld treffen soll. Er griff sich seinen geliebten Feuerblitz, das erste Geschenk, das er von Sirius bekommen hatte, und ging mit schwerem Herzen nach draußen.

Seit der Mitte des letzten Jahres war Harry nicht mehr auf seinem Besen gewesen und jetzt, wo er ihn in der Hand hielt, musste er zwangsläufig an Sirius denken. Dieser Besen war in seinem dritten Jahr ein anonymes Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen. Damals hatte Harry noch keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr sein Leben aus den Fugen geraten würde. Er stand für einige Augenblicke mit dem Besen in seiner Hand auf dem Spielfeld. Er starrte ihn nur an und ließ sich von den Erinnerungen treiben.

Als er sich auf den Besen setzte und losflog, fühlte Harry den vertrauten Rausch des Fliegens. Vom Fliegen hatte er immer so einen Nervenkitzel bekommen. In der Luft zu sein hatte so etwas wundervoll Berauschendes und Befreiendes. Hier oben konnte Harry jeder und alles sein was er wollte, die Welt unter ihm hörte auf, zu existieren, für eine kleine Weile war nichts anderes mehr von Bedeutung. Als er durch die Luft raste, ließ sein Verstand die Unterhaltung mit Moony noch einmal Revue passieren.

Sirius hatte von der Prophezeiung gewusst und sie ihm nicht erzählt. Als Sirius letztes Jahr eine Waffe erwähnt hatte, die Voldemort haben wollte, hatten alle angenommen, sie war etwas, das in Hogwarts versteckt war. Es wurde ihm schlagartig klar, wie Recht sie gehabt hatten. _Er war diese Waffe!_ Und Sirius hatte es die ganze Zeit lang gewusst! Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er fühlte sich verraten, aber er wollte nicht wütend auf Sirius sein. Er konnte nicht wütend auf ihn sein. Aber er war es. Er war wütend, dass er ihn verlassen hatte. _‚Wie konntest du mich verlassen?',_ schrie er den Himmel an. _‚Ich brauche dich.'_

Er wusste, es war kindisch, Sirius seinen eigenen Tod übel zu nehmen. Es war ja nicht so, dass Sirius das geplant hatte. Es war Harrys Fehler gewesen. Aber er fühlte sich auch verlassen, wieder einmal. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich als Kind im Ligusterweg schon einmal so gefühlt hatte. Allein, ungewollt, ungeliebt. Damals hatte er geglaubt, seine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Sie hatten ihn bei den Dursleys zurückgelassen, um dort zu verrotten und manchmal, nur manchmal, in der Dunkelheit seines Schrankes, hatte er sie verflucht, weil sie ihn im Stich gelassen hatten. Er war schon für lange Zeit nicht mehr dieser einsame, kleine Junge gewesen. Aber zu wissen, dass es nichts brachte, so zu denken, half ihm jetzt auch nicht.

Harry schwirrte weiter über dem Spielfeld und ließ die Tränen, die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, vom Wind trocknen. Für jemanden, der stolz darauf war, sich ihnen niemals hinzugeben, schien Harry sie in letzter Zeit nicht stoppen zu können. Er hatte die Schleusen in der Nacht mit Ginny geöffnet, und jetzt konnte sie anscheinend alles auslösen. Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange er dort draußen von einem Ende des Spielfeldes zum anderen hin- und herflog, aber irgendwann bemerkte er Ginny auf der Tribüne mit ihrem Besen auf ihrem Schoß. Er flog zu ihr herunter und setzte sich neben sie. „Da bist du ja."

Ginny schaute sich sein Profil an. Er schaute verhalten von ihr weg und sie wusste, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. „Ja. Wir haben dich beim Abendessen vermisst."

Harry antwortete ihr nicht. „Was hast du geplant?"

„Weiß nicht. Magst du Hüter spielen? Dann kann ich versuchen, das hier an dir vorbei zu bekommen?", fragte sie und warf dabei den Quaffel in die Luft.

„Klar. Ich bin aber kein wirklich guter Hüter, da hättest du lieber Ron fragen sollen."

„NEIN!" Ginny schien überrascht. „Ich will nicht, dass er weiß, dass ich hier draußen bin! Außerdem glaube ich sowieso nicht, dass er mir helfen würde. Der Mannschaftskapitän kann schließlich niemanden bevorzugen und so was."

„Dann also nur wir beide. Komm schon!"

Ginny folgte ihm und die beiden warfen für eine Weile den Quaffel hin und her. Harry hatte Recht. Er war wirklich kein guter Hüter und Ginny hatte keinerlei Probleme, gegen ihn zu punkten. „Wenn Ron dich morgen auf diese Position setzt, bin ich mir sicher, werde ich ohne Schwierigkeiten ins Team kommen!", lachte sie.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um, und tat so, als ob er sehr ernst wäre. „Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass ich der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen bin?"

„Meinst du das etwa?"

„Nur, wenn wir gegen ein Team spielen, das noch nicht mal im Schulalter ist", witzelte er und lachte das erste Mal am Tag richtig.

„Und das keine Besen hat. Und selbst dann würde ich dir den Sieg nicht garantieren!"

Jetzt, dachte sich Harry, sollte er vielleicht beleidigt sein. „He!"

Ginny lachte nur und fing an in Richtung des Schuppens für die Ausrüstung zu rasen. „Wer als letzter da ist, muss die Ausrüstung wegräumen", rief sie. Als sie den Satz beendete, war sie schon fast dort und Harrys Kampfgeist wurde geweckt. Er drückte sich ganz flach gegen seinen Besen, bis sie fast eine Einheit waren und lehnte sich nach vorne. Auf dem besseren Besen schloss Harry relativ leicht zu ihr auf und sie erreichten die Tür gleichzeitig.

„Nicht schlecht, Potter, gar nicht schlecht. Es scheint, dass dir nur die Hüterposition nicht liegt!"

„Sieht so aus, als würden wir das Zeug zusammen wegräumen, oder?"

Ginny lächelte und nickte. Ihre Wangen waren von der Aufregung und der kühlen Nachtluft ganz rosa. Harry dachte sich, dass sie unglaublich hübsch aussah. „Danke, Gin."

„Für was?", fragte sie mit einem frohen Zwinkern in den Augen.

„Ich habe heute echt etwas Spaß gebraucht."

„Es freut mich, dass ich Ihnen helfen konnte, Sir", erwiderte sie. Dann fassten sie sich lachend an den Händen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Keiner der Beiden ließ die Hand des anderen los, bis sie die schweren Flügeltüren erreicht hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen war es Ron, der Harry in aller Frühe weckte. Harry hatte in der Nacht friedlich geschlafen und war nicht glücklich darüber, jetzt schon geweckt zu werden. „Komm schon", Ron schüttelte ihn grob an der Schulter. „Raus aus dem Bett. Frühstück in 15 Minuten, Potter!"

Harry zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. „Ich will nich'", jammerte er.

Ron riss ihm das Kissen aus den Händen und warf es quer durch das Zimmer. „Beweg dich."

Harry kletterte aus dem Bett und sah Ron wütend an. „Vielleicht passt du in Wahrsagen doch besser auf, als du denkst. Ich könnte schwören, Oliver Wood hat gerade Besitz von dir ergriffen!"

Ron verstand Harrys Worte eher als Kompliment, nicht als Beleidigung und plusterte sich auf wie ein Pfau. „Na dann lass uns mal hoffen, dass wir ein Team aufbauen können, das genauso gut ist wie seines!"

Die Jungs machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo Hermine bereits mit ihrer Nase in einem Buch saß. „Morgen", grüßte sie.

„Sieht so aus, als ob ihr einen guten Tag für die Auswahlspiele erwischt habt. Ich habe gesehen, wie einige schon zum Spielfeld runter gegangen sind. Ginny ist mitgegangen."

„Wirst du auch zusehen?", fragte Ron.

„Natürlich", antwortete ihm Hermine, als die beiden sich für einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zueinander herüberlehnten.

Harry wandte seinen Blick schnell ab und schaute in die andere Richtung, nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast und etwas Schinken. „Ich sehe dich dann da!" Er freute sich für Ron und Hermine und es gefiel ihm, dass ihre neue Beziehung ihren ständigen Streitereien ein Ende bereitet hatte, aber er fühlte sich immer noch nicht wohl dabei, die beiden küssen zu sehen. Ihm fiel auf, dass das nicht nur bei Ron und Hermine so war, sondern bei allen. Keiner der Dursleys war jemals sonderlich liebevoll gewesen (und er dankte Merlin dafür), schon gar nicht zu Harry. Er erkannte, dass ihm öffentliche Liebesbekundungen unangenehm waren und er tendierte dazu, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, wann immer sie begannen.

Katie Bell, Andrew Kirke und Jack Sloper waren schon auf dem Spielfeld und Harry gesellte sich zu ihnen. Er konnte Ginny sehen, wie sie mit den anderen Bewerbern in einer Schlange wartete und ihn anlächelte. Sie streckte gerade ihre beiden Daumen nach oben. Das Team stellte sie alle in einer Reihe auf und als er dazu kam, sagte er jedem Teammitglied, dass sie auf Spieler achten sollten, von denen sie glaubten, sie wären auf ihren eigenen Positionen gut. Ron hatte die Hoffnung, auch eine komplette Reservemannschaft zusammenstellen zu können. Harry schaute sich die Kandidaten an. Ziemlich viele waren gekommen, vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück. Er war stolz auf die Gryffindors. So wie es aussah hatte Ron mit seinem fanatischen Enthusiasmus nicht allzu viele eingeschüchtert.

Harry hob ab und positionierte sich hoch oben über dem Spielfeld. Er beobachtete die Auswahlspiele unter ihm. Ron testete jeden potentiellen Jäger, die versuchen mussten, Tore gegen ihn zu erzielen. Er hielt inne und sah zu, wie Ginny Ron schon zum zweiten Mal besiegte. Als er sah, wie Rons Ohren ganz rot wurden, musste er sie einfach anfeuern! Harry bemerkte die kleine Erstklässlerin, die Ron ihm schon beim Begrüßungsessen gezeigt hatte, Tracy Bennett. Sie war zwar klein, aber schnell und schien ein richtiges Naturtalent zu sein. Sie würde eine gute Reservespielerin abgeben und vielleicht könnte sie dann nächstes Jahr Katies Position übernehmen. Als Ron schließlich das Team zusammenrief, flog Harry zu ihnen hinunter.

„Und? Was denkt ihr alle?", fragte Ron.

Katie antwortete als erste. „Auf jeden Fall Ginny." Andrew, Jack und Harry nickten alle, während Ron grinste. „Sehr gut, dann kriege ich keinen Heuler von Mum."

„Und ich kann meinen Platz behalten", freute sich Harry und tat so, als würde er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen.

Ron schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, wenn Ginny den Platz als Jäger nicht bekommen hätte, wäre sie theoretisch immer noch Sucher. Ich hätte mich dann mit der Reserveposition begnügen müssen."

Ron wurde blass. Darüber hatte er offensichtlich noch nie nachgedacht. „In Ordnung, Ginny kriegt den einen Platz. Was ist mit dem anderen?"

Katie antwortete wieder. „Ich denke, Holly Proctor ist die beste Wahl." Holly war in der dritten Klasse, hatte einen langen, blonden Pferdeschwanz und ein unschuldiges Gesicht. Sie war unglaublich schnell und hatte, nach Ginny, die meisten Punkte erzielt.

„Was ist mit den Reservespielern?", fragte Ron.

„Dennis Creevey als Treiber", sagte Jack.

„Tracy Bennett könnte Jägerin werden", sagte Harry, „und Ginny als Sucher."

„Patrick Nelson als Hüter", sagte Katie gleichzeitig.

„In Ordnung", antwortete Ron. „Tracy Bennett ist erst in der ersten Klasse, aber da sie ja nur Reserve ist, müssen wir uns jetzt noch keine Gedanken um einen Besen machen. Hört mal her!", rief er all den Kandidaten zu. „Die beiden offenen Jägerpositionen gehen an Ginny Weasley und Holly Proctor. Ersatzjäger - Tracy Bennett, Ersatzhüter - Patrick Nelson, Ersatztreiber - Dennis Creevey und Ersatzsucher - Ginny Weasley. An alle anderen: Vielen Dank, dass ihr hier ward!"

Viele enttäuschte Gesichter machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, während eine aufgeregte Ginny sich ihrem Bruder an den Hals warf und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Ich wusste, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen würdest, lieber Bruder."

Ron wurde rot und drückte sie. „Keine schwere Entscheidung, du hast dir den Platz verdient!"

Ginny strahlte vor Freude als Hermine zu ihnen auf das Feld kam. „Gut gemacht, Ginny. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke, Hermine."

„In Ordnung, Mannschaft, das erste Training ist Morgen. Ich habe uns das Spielfeld für zwei Stunden gleich nach dem Mittagessen reserviert", kündigte Ron an, als sie sich gerade für den Rest des Tages trennten. Harry freute sich darüber, dass er jetzt die gewohnte Routine des Quidditch-Trainings wieder hatte. Er hoffte, dass zum anstehenden DA-Treffen auch so viele kommen würden.


	14. Gerüchte

**Kapitel 14**

**Gerüchte**

Ron wurde vom Geräusch flehenden Wimmerns geweckt. Im Dunkeln hörte er noch einmal genau hin. Da war es schon wieder. „Nein, bitte nicht." Ron seufzte. Harry träumte schon wieder. Er wünschte, sein Freund würde endlich etwas Frieden finden. Er wusste, dass Harry etwas bedrückte, aber bisher hatte Harry noch keinen Hinweis gegeben, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Zuerst dachte er, es hätte etwas mit Sirius zu tun, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Jetzt glaubte Ron, dass es eher wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem war. „Muss sie beschützen", flehte Harry im Schlaf. Obwohl Ron wusste, dass Harry irgendwie auf unerklärliche Weise mit dem Bösen verbunden war, verstand er doch nicht, warum Harry sich selbst so unter Druck setzte. Es war ja nicht so, dass es Harrys Aufgabe war, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Schließlich war er nur ein Kind. Ron wusste, dass Harry sich alles, was Du-weißt-schon-wer tat, sehr zu Herzen nahm und ein erdrückendes Gefühl der Schuld empfand.

Obwohl Ron Verständnis für Harrys Lage hatte, konnte er sie doch nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum der böse Blödmann so besessen von Harry war und ihn unbedingt umbringen wollte. Am Ende würden Dumbledore und der Orden gewinnen, sie würden Du-weißt-schon-wen erledigen. Ron musste das einfach glauben. Zwar war er unglaublich stolz auf seine Familie, naja, auf alle, bis auf Percy, und darauf, was sie taten, um zu helfen, aber er sorgte sich auch um sie. Sie waren so tief in all das verstrickt und Ron befürchtete, dass nicht alle mit dem Leben davonkommen könnten. Die Gefahr in Kriegszeiten eine solch große Familie zu sein. Ron hörte Harry nach Luft ringen und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja", war Harrys zittrige Antwort und Ron wusste, dass sein Freund log.

Ron hörte, wie sich jemand bewegte und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Vorhänge. Harry hatte seine eigenen Vorhänge zur Seite gezogen und zog seinen Morgenmantel an. Er sah, dass Ron ihn anstarrte. „Ich werde so schnell nicht einschlafen können, ich gehe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Möchtest du Gesellschaft?"

„Mir geht es gut, Ron, danke. Ich muss sowieso noch etwas für das Treffen der DA morgen vorbereiten."

„In Ordnung, Harry. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du es dir anders überlegst."

Harry trottete die Treppen des Schlafsaals hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Feuer war gerade erloschen. Er wühlte in der Glut und legte noch einen Holzscheit in den Kamin. Die Alpträume waren seit seinem Gespräch mit Moony wieder schlimmer geworden und Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Unterbewusstsein nur versuchte, die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Er hatte genug davon, Ron ständig zu wecken und war der mitfühlenden Blicke seiner Zimmergenossen überdrüssig. Ron war toll und hatte sich nie beschwert, aber Harry wusste, dass es ihm gegenüber nicht fair war. Außerdem war es nicht Rons Aufgabe, Harry nach seinen Alpträumen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er hatte schon genug schlaflose Nächte verbracht. Harry machte es sich in seinem Lieblingssessel gemütlich und nahm sich seine Notizen für die DA vor. Er versuchte sich wirklich mit ihnen zu befassen, aber sein Blick wurde von den Flammen angezogen, genauso wie seine Gedanken von dem Alptraum, dem er gerade entkommen war.

Er stand vor Voldemort, bekämpfte ihn, mit allem was er hatte. Voldemort wehrte Harrys Flüche ab, als ob sie nichts weiter als nervige Insekten wären. Er lächelte müde und lachte über Harrys Anstrengungen. Das Lachen ging immer weiter, während Harrys Frustration immer größer wurde. Bald hatte Voldemort einen komischen, kreisrunden Apparat in der Hand und fragte Harry gewandt, ob er Lust hätte, ein kleines Spiel zu spielen. Harry war sofort klar, dass er das nicht wollte, konnte aber nicht anders, streckte sich hinüber und drehte das Rad. Es stoppte auf Nevilles Gesicht. Neville sah Harry entsetzt an, als Voldemort den tödlichen Fluch aussprach. „Findest du Zauberroulette nicht auch fantastisch?" Voldemort zischte, als Harry das Rad erneut drehte. Dieses Mal war es Ron. Hermine. Mrs. Weasley. Bill. Ginny… Einer nach dem anderen starb wegen ihm, aber nichts was er versuchte, half. Er konnte sich selber nicht davon abhalten, das Rad zu drehen. Und die ganze Zeit hallte dieses hinterlistige Lachen nach.

Harry befürchtete, dass das mehr als nur ein Alptraum war. Was, wenn er eine Vorsehung gehabt hatte? Was, wenn Harry ihn am Ende aufhalten könnte? Würde noch irgendjemand übrig sein? Wenn Harry lebte, aber ohne die Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, würde er das überhaupt wollen? War das Siegen? Was, wenn es so enden würde? Voldemort ermordete die Weasleys, Hermine und Moony, aber Harry überlebte und besiegte ihn schließlich? Würde er dann zu den Dursleys zurückgehen, alleine, und den Rest seines Lebens bei ihnen verbringen? Es konnte doch nicht so enden! Es musste einen Weg geben! Es musste einfach.

Harry gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass er nur ein Werkzeug war, um ein Ziel zu erreichen, egal auf welche Weise. Wer war er? Harry James Potter, das einzige Kind von James und Lily. War das sein Schicksal, der einzige Grund für sein Leben? War das der einzige Grund für seine Existenz? Wenn er starb, starben sie alle. So einfach. Wenn er als Mörder überlebte, könnte er dann danach noch mit sich selbst leben? Harrys Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Er legte ihn in seine Hände und rieb seine Schläfen.

Er hatte nicht gehört, wie Ginny die Treppen nach unten gekommen war, oder wie sie sich neben seinem Sessel auf den Boden kniete. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und er erschrak bei der Berührung.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", murmelte sie.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin nur schreckhaft."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Wollte er darüber reden? Ja, mehr als alles andere. Aber er konnte nicht. Mit Moony zu reden hatte alles nur schlimmer gemacht und er konnte Ginny nicht in so eine Gefahr bringen. Er konnte es ihr auch nicht sagen, ohne auch Ron und Hermine davon zu erzählen und er war noch nicht bereit sein Schicksal öffentlich zu machen. Ron würde komplett in Panik verfallen und Hermine zuerst ganz sprachlos vor Entsetzen werden. Dann würde sie in die Bücherei rennen, entschlossen, irgendwie eine Lösung für alle Probleme zu finden. Hermine könnte es niemals akzeptieren, dass die Bücherei sie enttäuschte. Er schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Ginny, ich kann nicht."

„Du musst auch nicht, Harry, aber es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen nicht können und nicht wollen."

Er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte, war sich aber absolut sicher, das Richtige zu tun. „Das weiß ich. Ich kann trotzdem nicht."

Ginny nickte, aber Harry wusste, dass sie nicht glücklich war. Er konnte die Sorge in ihren Augen sehen und war gerührt. Moony hatte in einer Sache Recht - er war nicht allein. Ginny, Ron und Hermine machten sich alle Sorgen um ihn. Sie würden da sein, wenn er sie brauchte. Neville und Luna auch. Er hatte wirklich wundervolle Freunde. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hatte, um sie zu verdienen, aber er war wirklich dankbar dafür, dass er sie hatte. Harry rutschte von seinem Sessel und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden vor dem Feuer. Er lehnte seine Schulter an ihre und sagte: „Trotzdem danke, dass du hier bist. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mir hilft."

„Wir alle wollen für dich da sein, Harry, aber du musst uns an dich heranlassen. Wir können dir nicht helfen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was los ist."

„Ich weiß, dass ich schwierig sein kann. Ich versuche, es nicht zu sein. Es passieren da gewisse Dinge in meinem Leben, die ich im Moment einfach nicht mit dir teilen kann. Ich muss mir erst über einiges klar werden, bevor ich das tun kann."

„Ich hoffe, du teilst sie mit irgendjemandem, Harry. Es hilft nicht, so viel in sich hineinzufressen."

„Du hörst dich an wie Hermine."

„Sie hat ja auch Recht. Sie ist nicht umsonst die schlauste Hexe in ihrem Jahrgang!"

„Ich fresse nichts in mich hinein."

Ginny warf ihm nur einen beleidigten Blick zu und sagte dazu einfach nichts.

„Wirklich nicht!", bestand Harry darauf.

„Harry, du kannst niemandem etwas vormachen, wir können alle sehen, wie betrübt du bist. Du kannst es nicht ganz allein mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen und deine Gefühle darüber in dir verschließen. Du musst es einfach herauslassen. Schrei, weine, tobe. Aber rede mit jemandem! Wenn du das nicht tust, wirst du wie Snape enden, bitter und feindselig. Allein. Du hast schon mehr durchgemacht, als irgendjemand, den ich kenne und ich wünsche mir nur, dass du uns helfen lässt."

„Ich habe letztens versucht, mit Moony zu reden", flüsterte Harry.

Ginny konnte den Schmerz sehen, der über Harrys Gesicht huschte und wollte verzweifelt versuchen, ihn zu lindern. Aber wie konnte sie das tun, wenn er ihr nicht sagte, was ihn bedrückte? „Es lief nicht gut?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Es ist nicht einfach, mit ihm zu reden."

Ginny grinste ironisch. „Ja, so jemanden kenne ich auch."

Harry verstand ihren Sarkasmus und lächelte widerwillig. „Touché."

„Ich glaube, er hat Probleme damit, anderen Menschen nahe zu sein. Als Werwolf konnte er das bisher wahrscheinlich nicht zulassen. Es ist sicher schwierig für ihn, seine lebenslangen Angewohnheiten zu ändern, selbst, wenn er es will." Ginny wusste wovon sie sprach, auch sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich anderen zu öffnen. Nach ihren Erlebnissen in der ersten Klasse, hatte sie jeden, außer ihrer Familie, ausgeschlossen und sie hatte erst im letzten Jahr wieder angefangen, sich anderen zu öffnen. Und deshalb fühlte sie sich jetzt auch besser, stärker.

Harry war still, dachte über ihre Worte nach. Sie ergaben einen Sinn, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, was er deswegen tun sollte.

„Ich glaube, er ist dir sehr ähnlich", redete Ginny weiter. „Du neigst auch dazu, dich zurückzuziehen, wenn jemand versucht, dir nahe zu sein. Ich glaube, manchmal willst du die Menschen an dich heranlassen, weißt aber nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst. Wenn du dir vielleicht mal vorstellst, wie du dich in einer bestimmten Situation fühlen würdest, könntest du Remus besser verstehen."

„Er stand Sirius nahe, ich weiß, dass sie miteinander geredet haben."

„Du standst Sirius auch nahe und hast auch mit ihm geredet. Vielleicht konnte man sich Sirius einfach nur gut öffnen. Ihr teilt euch diese Beziehung, diese Verbindung, ich bin mir sicher, dass du darauf aufbauen kannst."

Die Wärme des Feuers machte Harry schläfrig, er wusste, dass sie in ihre Zimmer zurückgehen sollten, aber es war so gemütlich und das war nett. Ginnys Worte ergaben viel Sinn und trösteten ihn. Er fühlte sich sehr müde und seine Gedanken wanderten. Vielleicht könnten er und Moony es noch einmal versuchen, vielleicht hatte sie recht und sowohl er, als auch Moony waren reservierter, als gut für sie war. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und er genoss die Wärme die sie ausstrahlte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und schloss die Augen. Ein paar Minuten länger waren bestimmt kein Problem…

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von Dean Thomas wütender Stimme geweckt. „Na, sehen die beiden Freunde nicht gemütlich aus?"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und schaute sich verschlafen im Raum um. Ginny und er saßen immer noch auf dem Boden, eng aneinander gekuschelt. _Wir müssen hier unten eingeschlafen sein!_ Schlagartig wach, und ganz rot trennten sie sich, und Harry fand seine Brille neben sich. Als er klar sehen konnte, schaute er direkt in das aufgebrachte Gesicht von Dean und sah die amüsierten Blicke von Seamus, Neville und Ron, sowie einige andere Gesichter, die schon im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Hermine lag zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa hinter ihnen und Harry erschrak, als sie sprach. „Ich hatte schon überlegt sie zu wecken, aber sie sahen einfach so niedlich aus, wie sie da so friedlich geschlafen haben."

Harrys Gesicht war jetzt unangenehm warm und er sah Ginny panisch an. Sie schien zumindest einen Teil ihrer Fassung wiedererlangt zu haben, obwohl ihre Wangen immer noch ziemlich rosa waren. „Danke, dass du Rücksicht auf uns genommen hast, Hermine", sagte sie sarkastisch. Das schien das ältere Mädchen nur noch mehr zu amüsieren und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, Hermine schon einmal so albern erlebt zu haben! „Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich, Ginny, das weißt du doch", sagte sie lieb. Ginny schaute sie ganz böse an und Harry sprang vom Boden auf. „Ich werde schnell unter die Dusche gehen", sagte er und rannte fast die Treppen nach oben.

„Darüber werden wir später reden, Potter", schallte Rons Stimme nach oben, aber Harry hörte den lachenden Unterton. Harry fluchte leise. Wie hatte das passieren können? Ohne Beweise, dass Harry und Ginny wirklich miteinander gingen, waren die Gerüchte, die Cho Chang in Umlauf gebracht hatte, gerade erst verschwunden. Jetzt würden sie wieder von neuem kursieren. Harry hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, ganz egal, worum es ging, aber auf gar keinen Fall wollte er, dass sein Liebesleben, oder besser gesagt sein nicht-vorhandenes Liebesleben, Gesprächsthema war! Er würde später mit Ginny darüber sprechen müssen, im Moment kam er zu spät zum Unterricht.

Dankenswerterweise war Harrys Tag, nach einem schwierigen Start, relativ ruhig, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er heute keine Zaubertränke hatte. Unterricht mit Snape war immer quälend und an den meisten Tagen verließ Harry das Klassenzimmer mit Kopfschmerzen, die nichts mit seiner Narbe zu tun hatten. Der Meister der Zaubertränke war immer bereit, sich beim kleinsten Fehler auf ihn zu stürzen und testete jeden Tag Harrys Vorsatz, im Unterricht keinen Mist zu bauen. Er war peinlich genau bei seinen Hausarbeiten und befolgte die Anweisungen genauestens. Selbst Hermine war von seinem Fortschritt beeindruckt. Snape dagegen schien er nur noch wütender zu machen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Den bissigen Kommentaren nach zu Folge, war sich Harry sicher, dass Snape gezwungen wurde, ihn in seinem Unterricht zu akzeptieren. Harry fragte sich, wer was über Snape wusste, oder welcher Handel abgeschlossen wurde, damit er diesen Unterricht besuchen konnte. Er nahm an, dass es entweder McGonagall oder Dumbledore selbst gewesen war, aber keiner hatte die Tat bisher zugegeben.

Harry war auch in seinen anderen Klassen recht gut. Er hatte viel zu tun, aber es war zu schaffen und er konnte sowohl das Quidditchtraining dazwischen quetschen, als sich auch noch auf die DA vorbereiten. Er erinnerte sich, wie Sirius ihm gesagt hatte, dass das 6. Jahr das beste von allen war. Zwischen den ZAGs und den UTZe musste man nicht so viel für die Schule tun, man war aber alt genug und hatte genug Rechte, um eine Menge Unfug anstellen zu können.

Seine Beziehung zu Professor Trent war immer noch angespannt, aber nicht schwierig. Sie war zwar kühl und distanziert, behandelte ihn aber im Unterricht wie alle anderen, nicht so wie Snape. Hermine hatte angemerkt, da Harry ihr Wissen über seine Eltern belastete, dass es ihr mit ihm vielleicht genauso ging. Vielleicht waren durch Harry einige schmerzhafte Erinnerungen zurückgekommen, an die sie lieber nicht denken würde und sie versuchte ihn genauso zu meiden, wie er sie. Das leuchtete Harry ein und er hatte kein Problem damit, sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Sie brachte ihnen eine breite Palette von Zaubersprüchen bei, die im Kampf nützlich sein könnten, aber nichts, das Harry dabei helfen könnte, den Großen Fisch zu erledigen. Hermine hasste es, wenn er solche Witze riss, aber Harry fand, dass es so einfacher für ihn war, damit umzugehen. Ihm jedenfalls schien es zu helfen, die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

Tonks half ihm dabei. Es war immer lustig mit ihr und ihre Stunden in Verteidigung ließen ihn immer noch beim Abendessen grinsen. Sie half ihm dabei, seinen Schildzauber zu verbessern, bis er jetzt stark genug war, um mehreren Flüchen hintereinander Stand zu halten. Als Tonks ihm ein Übungsduell mit Malfoy vorgeschlagen hatte, um zu sehen, wie lange er das Schild in einer realen Situation aufrecht halten konnte, war sich Harry nicht so sicher, ob sie nur einen Scherz machte. Sie hatten sich auch an zauberstabloser Magie versucht. Nur ein paar einfache Zauber, aber Harry schaffte es einfach nicht, irgendetwas zu bewegen. Sie fingen jede Stunde mit einigen Versuchen an, aber Harry wurde immer frustrierter und Tonks hatte den Verdacht, dass es Zufall gewesen war, wenn er bisher Magie ohne Zauberstab benutzt hatte. Viele junge Zauberer und Hexen waren dazu in der Lage, wenn sie aufgeregt waren. Vielleicht hatte es bei Harry einfach nur etwas länger angehalten. Es hatte viel in seinem Leben gegeben, wegen dem er hätte aufgeregt sein können. Harry ignorierte diesen Kommentar und versuchte es einfach weiter, aber wenn er nicht gerade einen Dementor dazu brachte, ihn anzugreifen, um zu sehen, ob er es wieder tun könnte, wusste er nicht mehr, was er noch versuchen sollte.

Das erste DA-Treffen war für 7 Uhr diesen Abend angesetzt und Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie viele Leute kommen würden. Fast alle ehemaligen Mitglieder, die immer noch in Hogwarts waren, hatten zugesagt und in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aller Häuser waren Aushänge angebracht worden, falls sich irgendjemand ihnen anschließen wollte. Alle Schüler ab der 4. Klasse durften teilnehmen.

Harry war schon etwas früher im Raum der Wünsche und las sich schnell noch einmal seine Notizen durch. Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren mitgekommen, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten und fanden es lustig, wie nervös er zu sein schien. „Du hast das schon früher gemacht", bemitleidete ihn Ron.

„Das wird schon, Harry", beruhigte ihn Hermine. „Du musst einfach wieder in deine Routine zurückfallen. Und wir sind hier, um zu helfen, wenn du uns brauchst."

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Rest der Gryffindors kam herein. Sie alle hatten den Tag über Harrys immer größer werdende Nervosität bemerkt und kamen früher, um ihn zu unterstützen, sogar Dean Thomas, der Ginny immer noch wegen des Zwischenfalls diesen Morgen ganz böse ansah. Ginny störte das aber anscheinend gar nicht. Tatsächlich schien sie seine Anwesenheit noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. Harry hatte Hermine gefragt, warum Dean so sauer auf Ginny war. Schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Hermine erklärte, dass Dean überzeugt war, der Grund, warum Ginny den ganzen Sommer so abweisend gewesen war, sei, dass Ginny schon mit Harry zusammen gewesen war. Harry wusste nicht, wie Hermine solche Sachen bei anderen immer so schnell erkannte, es aber so lange gedauert hatte, bis sie mit Ron zusammen gekommen war. Er war ihr zwar dankbar, dass sie ihm half, aber manchmal wünschte er sich, sie würde ihm solche Sachen erklären, _bevor _er sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott und Susan Bones kamen als nächstes, dicht gefolgt von Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner und Cho Chang. Cho lächelte Harry strahlend an, kniff aber ihre Augen zusammen, als sie Ginny neben ihm sitzen sah.

Mit immer neuen Schülern wurde der Raum immer voller und als sie durch die Tür kamen schrieb Professor McGonagall ihre Namen auf. Harry hörte ein tiefes Knurren von Ron und sah auf: Draco Malfoy kam gerade in den Raum stolziert. Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson folgten ihm. Das Grinsen verschwand von Malfoys Gesicht, als er erkannte, dass Professor McGonagall da war und auch bleiben würde. „Ja, Mr. Malfoy, ich werde diesen Club betreuen. Jetzt, wo er dieses Jahr ein offizieller Schulclub ist, haben sich einige Dinge geändert."

„Ich wusste, dass Potter nicht selbst lehren würde", sagte Malfoy laut zu seinen Bodyguards. Zumindest dachte Harry, dass sie so aussahen.

„Im Gegenteil, Mr. Malfoy", unterbrach ihn Professor McGonagll. „Mr. Potter ist tatsächlich der Lehrer. Ich bin lediglich hier, um das Lehrerkollegium zu repräsentieren und ihm, wenn nötig, zu helfen."

Harry lächelte und schloss die Tür. Er atmete einmal tief durch und näherte sich dem Podium, das in der Mitte des Raumes aufgebaut worden war. „Allen, die letztes Jahr schon hier waren, willkommen zurück! An unsere neuen Mitglieder: ich freue mich, dass ihr euch uns angeschlossen habt. Wir haben diese Gruppe im letzten Jahr gegründet, um uns besser auf unsere ZAGs vorbereiten zu können. Wie ihr euch sicher erinnern könnt, war das Niveau in Verteidigung im letzten Jahr nicht wirklich angemessen. Obwohl dieser Zustand zwar verbessert wurde, finden wir", Harry nickte in die Richtung von Hermine und Ron, „dass wir uns aufgrund des kommenden Krieges und der Rückkehr Voldemorts, auch weiterhin vorbereiten sollten." Als Harry seinen Namen aussprach, war im ganzen Raum zu hören, wie nach Luft geschnappt wurde, aber er ignorierte sie und machte weiter. „Wir haben gerade am Patronus Zauber gearbeitet, als wir letztes Jahr gezwungen wurden, die Treffen einzustellen, also denke ich, sollten wir da direkt wieder einsteigen. Wie ihr alle wisst, haben die Dementoren Askaban verlassen und es könnte entscheidend sein, den Patronus Zauber zu beherrschen."

„Komm schon, Potter", unterbrach ihn Pansy. „Welcher Schüler wird tatsächlich in der Lage sein, einen Patronus zu rufen?"

„Ich denke, du wirst einige hier in diesem Raum finden. Hermine, warum hilfst du dort drüben nicht denen, die den Zauber schon im letzten Jahr konnten? Diejenigen, die neu sind, oder noch Probleme haben, kommt mit mir und wir fangen hier drüben an."

Als sie anfingen, über die Theorie des Zaubers zu reden, bereitete sich Harry darauf vor, ihnen zu zeigen, wie es gemacht wird. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich Sirius vor, der ihm beim Verlassen der Heulenden Hütte sagte, er könne bei ihm leben und die Dursleys für immer verlassen. Er versuchte sich auf die Freude zu konzentrieren, die er in diesem Moment verspürt hatte, aber seine Gedanken kamen immer wieder zurück zum Schleier und zu der Tatsache, dass er _dieses _Leben niemals haben würde. Er ließ die Gedanken los und lächelte die erwartungsvollen Schüler verlegen an. Dann dachte er ans Fliegen, wie er hoch über dem Quidditchfeld schwebte, um den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen.

Aber als er die Worte ‚Expecto Patronum' brüllte, wandten sich seine Gedanken an die Tatsache, dass es Sirius gewesen war, der ihm seinen Feuerblitz gegeben hatte und der Verlust überwältigte ein weiteres Mal seine Gedanken. Sein Patronus wurde schnell zu unförmigen Rauch und verschwand. Harry fühlte eine dünne Schicht Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. _Warum ging es nicht mehr?_ Er schien sich nicht länger als einen Augenblick auf etwas Glückliches konzentrieren zu können. Wie bemitleidenswert war das? Leicht panisch schaute Harry zu Ginny und sah, dass sie aufmerksam Hermines Anweisungen zuhörte. Das erinnerte Harry an seine Genesung am Grimmauldplatz und wie Ginny ihn geärgert hatte, weil er es so hochspielte. Das vertraute, berauschende Gefühl in seinem Bauch ließ ihn grinsen und er brüllte schnell ‚Expecto Patronum'.

Krone galoppierte aus seinem Zauberstab und flanierte zum Erstaunen einiger neuer Mitglieder durch den Raum. Für die nächsten Stunden arbeiteten sie alle an ihrem Patronus Zauber. Professor McGonagall war mit dem Niveau des Unterrichts und dem Eifer der Schüler zufrieden. Als sie verkündete, dass es für die Schüler Zeit wäre, in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzukehren, war Harry verblüfft, wie spät es schon war. Die Zeit war einfach verflogen und er fühlte das gleiche Hochgefühl, wie im Jahr davor. Er blieb zurück, um aufzuräumen, und seine Freunde blieben bei ihm.

„Das war eine wirklich gute erste Stunde", schwärmte Hermine.

„Gut gemacht, Harry. Ich wünschte nur, dass ich endlich die Gestalt meines Patronus erkennen könnte."

„Keine Sorge, das kommt schon, Ginny. Selbst der Rauch hilft schon gegen einen Dementor. Ich hatte heute anfangs auch Probleme und ich dachte schon, Malfoys Gesicht würde platzen vor Grinsen, so hat er sich gefreut."

„Du hast es dann aber geschafft! Ich habe doch Krone aus dem Augenwinkel heraus gesehen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ja. Malfoy war danach ziemlich beleidigt."

„Was wollte der eigentlich hier", fragte Ron wütend. „Wahrscheinlich berichtet er seinem Vater, was hier los ist. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist hier, um zu spionieren!"

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur Ärger machen und das konnte er dann nicht, weil McGonagall hier war. Er kommt bestimmt nicht wieder."

„Werden wir mit dem Patronus Zauber weitermachen, Harry? Ich will wirklich, dass meiner Gestalt annimmt", fragte Ginny.

„Das schaffst du schon, Ginny, keine Angst", ermutigte sie Ron. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du in Hogsmeade auf einen Dementor triffst."

Sie kehrten zusammen zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und zogen sich für die Nacht zurück. Als sich Ron und Harry ihre Schlafanzüge anzogen, lehnte sich Ron mit einem Grinsen zu ihm hinüber. „Ich hoffe, du planst heute tatsächlich in deinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen, Harry."

Harry funkelte Ron böse an. „Hau ab!" Als er sich in sein Bett legte, ließ ihn Rons Kichern grinsen. _Wenigstens hat er nicht versucht, mir eine zu knallen!_


	15. Der Streich

**Kapitel 15**

**Der Streich**

Aus September wurde Oktober und die frische Herbstluft zog durch die Flure des Schlosses. Die leuchtenden Farben der Blätter verblassten und die Abende wurden kühler und kühler. Die Schüler und das Lehrerkollegium gleichsam schienen jede Möglichkeit zu nutzen, draußen zu sein, in dem Wissen, dass es nicht mehr viele Tage vor dem Winter geben würde.

Weil das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw immer näher rückte, trainierte die Mannschaft immer öfter. Harry hatte sich mit Elan in das Training für das Match gestürzt. Er genoss es, sich zu verausgaben und in den Nächten nach dem Training schlief er besser. Harry war begeistert, wieder in der Luft zu sein und konnte es kaum noch abwarten sein erstes Spiel seit fast einem Jahr zu bestreiten.

Ron war wie besessen davon, den Pokal zu gewinnen und akzeptierte nichts weniger, als Perfektion bei jedem Training. Oft mussten sie bis nach Sonnenuntergang bleiben, um ein bestimmtes Manöver zu perfektionieren. In diesen Nächten scheuchte sie dann Madam Hooch vom Spielfeld und drohte Ron mit einer Strafarbeit am Tag des Spieles, wenn er die Sperrstunde noch einmal nicht beachtete. Seine Beharrlichkeit hatte sich allerdings ausgezahlt: Die Mannschaft machte eine gute Figur und Rons Wutanfälle waren für alle eine Quelle der Erheiterung gewesen.

Katie Bell und Ginny, die schon im letzten Jahr dabei gewesen waren, arbeiteten gut zusammen und brachten die junge Holly Proctor schnell auf Trab. Die drei Mädchen harmonierten gut miteinander und selbst Ron hatte Probleme, sie zu stoppen. Ginny schien als Jägerin ganz in ihrem Element zu sein und hatte das kämpferische Temperament, für das ihre Brüder so bekannt waren. Jack Sloper und Andrew Kirke hatten im letzten Jahr auch unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht. Sie waren zwar immer noch nicht so gut, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge, aber Harry bezweifelte, dass es jemals ein Paar geben würde, das so gut zusammenarbeitete, wie die beiden. Harry erinnerte sich, dass die Zwillinge zum ersten Spiel kommen wollten und er hoffte, dass sie es auch schafften.

Harry hatte weiterhin den Unterricht im Apparieren mit Moony und freute sich schon auf ihren ersten Besuch in Hogsmeade, um es einmal über eine längere Distanz zu versuchen. Er beherrschte das Apparieren innerhalb des Raumes der Wünsche und hatte festgestellt, dass ihm Apparieren besser gefiel, als das Flohnetzwerk oder ein Portschlüssel. So wie es Dumbledore von ihm verlangte, hatte er Ron und Hermine immer noch nichts von seinem zusätzlichen Unterricht in Verteidigung erzählt. Der kindische Teil von ihm konnte es nicht erwarten, Hermine damit zu ärgern, dass er _in _Hogwarts appariert war.

Moony hatte ihre Unterhaltung über die Prophezeiung nie wieder erwähnt und Harry beließ es auch dabei. Er nahm sich Ginnys Rat zu Herzen und dachte darüber nach, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er entschied sich, dass es ihm am besten gefiel, wenn die Leute ihn das alles in seinem eigenen Tempo verarbeiten ließen. Deshalb würde er darauf warten, bis Moony den nächsten Schritt machte.

Am besten gefielen Harry die Stunden mit Tonks. Sie hatte beschlossen, der beste Weg, Harry zu trainieren wäre es, ihn eine Art Auror-Ausbildungslager durchlaufen zu lassen. Da das die Karriere war, die Harry sowieso anstrebte, war er ganz gespannt auf die Herausforderung. Tonks erklärte ihm, dass er nicht nur an seinen magischen Fähigkeiten arbeiten müsste, sondern auch an seiner körperlichen Fitness. Sie sagte, dass sie auch mit Kampfsport anfangen würden. Beim Kampfsport brauchte man sowohl große körperliche, als auch geistige Kontrolle und man musste kein Kraftprotz sein, um gefährlich zu sein.

„Willst du etwa andeuten, dass mein Körperbau nicht spektakulär ist?", witzelte Harry.

Tonks verdrehte die Augen und ließ ihr Haar einmal alle Farben des Regenbogens durchlaufen. „Oh, ja, Harry, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, dass dein Pin-up-Kalender veröffentlicht wird!"

Harry grinste zurück. „Vielleicht werde ich ihn sogar für dich signieren!"

Tonks tat Harry gut, sie gab seinem Selbstvertrauen einen Schub und er lernte schnell von ihr. Sie war ein Profi in Karate und Harry fiel auf, dass sie beim Training weniger tollpatschig war, als sonst. Harry hegte den Verdacht, dass ihre Tollpatschigkeit nur gespielt war, um den Verdacht von sich abzulenken und sich selbst unauffällig zu machen. Es war ein guter Trick, denn er fand, dass eine Menge Leute in Tonks Gegenwart entspannter waren, was für einen Auror wahrscheinlich gut war, um Informationen zu sammeln.

Harry hatte mehrere Male versucht, sie mit ihrer aufblühenden Beziehung mit Remus aufzuziehen, aber sie war so offen und direkt, dass es normalerweise Harry war, der ganz rot wurde und schnell das Thema wechselte. Tonks fand es lustig ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen und lernte schnell, wie sie das am schnellsten schaffte. Sie setzte alles daran, dass er so rot wie möglich wurde. Er nahm das alles locker und bald herrschte zwischen den beiden so etwas wie eine geschwisterliche Kameradschaft. Durch das Quidditch- und Krafttraining mit Tonks, wurde Harrys Körper immer kräftiger und er bekam auch langsam richtige Muskeln. Seine Schultern waren über den Sommer breiter geworden und mit der richtigen Ernährung, zusammen mit der körperlichen Aktivität sah er schon viel gesünder aus. Mit seinem Stoffwechsel würde er immer dünn sein, aber er sah nicht mehr krank aus. Harry gefielen die körperlichen Veränderungen, denn sie gaben nicht nur seinem Selbstwertgefühl einen Schub, er fühlte sich auch, als ob er etwas tat, um sich auf die bevorstehende Schlacht vorzubereiten.

Sein Schildzauber hatte sich gut entwickelt und sogar Tonks konnte ihn nicht mehr durchbrechen. Er wusste, dass sie es ernsthaft versuchte und von seinen Anstrengungen beeindruckt war. Der Bereich, in dem er immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte war die Magie ohne Zauberstab. Obwohl er sich fast sechs Wochen lang angestrengt hatte, war er noch kein Stück weiter gekommen.

Harry ging auch weiterhin zu seinen Okklumentikstunden. Er traf sich zweimal in der Woche mit Professor Dumbledore und übte jede Nacht vor dem Zubettgehen die Techniken, um seinen Geist von allem zu lösen. Seit der ersten Nacht zurück in Hogwarts, hatte er keine einzige Vision gehabt, auch wenn seine Narbe regelmäßig zwickte. Aber es war nicht so schlimm, wie im Sommer. Manchmal spürte er kurz eine Emotion, die nicht seine eigene war, aber sobald er sie blockte, war sie genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Am meisten verspürte er ein Gefühl der Frustration und es gab ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung zu wissen, dass Voldemort irritiert war.

Es gab da so eine komische Sache, die während seines Okklumentikunterrichts passiert war und er wusste immer noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Immer wenn er sich ganz besonders anstrengte, Dumbledore aus seinem Verstand herauszuhalten, spürte er eine Art Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Es hatte sich fast wie eine Welle magischer Energie angefühlt, aber Dumbledore hatte nichts bemerkt und da Harry nicht wusste, was er darüber denken sollte, hatte er den Mund gehalten.

Bisher war das zweimal passiert und jedes Mal bemerkte er am nächsten Tag, dass er seine Aufgaben im Unterricht sehr viel besser bewältigte. Er hatte Professor McGonagall verblüfft, als er einen Stein in eine Rennmaus verwandelte, bevor sie überhaupt alle Anweisungen gegeben hatte. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er in Verwandlung eine Aufgabe vor Hermine geschafft hatte und sie war deswegen ziemlich verärgert gewesen. Obwohl sie Rons und Harrys Begeisterung für Quidditch nie verstehen konnte, wollte Hermine aber, solange es um die Schule ging, immer die Beste sein. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass diese ,Wellen' etwas damit zu tun hatten, wie leicht er seine Aufgaben erledigen konnte, aber er war sich nicht sicher und dachte sich deshalb, dass er lieber warten und ausprobieren sollte, ob es wieder passierte, bevor er Professor Dumbledore darauf aufmerksam machte.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Ron und Hermine, als die beiden zu noch einem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler gingen. Er hatte sich schon zusammengereimt, dass die meisten dieser Treffen eigentlich nur ein Vorwand waren, um in der Abstellkammer im dritten Stock rumzuknutschen. Aber er ließ sie einfach so weitermachen und tat so, als ob er von ihren Aktivitäten nichts wüsste.

Heute war die Nacht, in der er und Ginny ihren ersten Streich spielen würden. Bisher hatten sie mit Ginnys Vorbereitungen für die ZAGs und Harrys außerschulischen Aktivitäten einfach keine Zeit gehabt. Aber jetzt, wo das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw schon am Samstag war und damit auch ein möglicher Besuch der Zwillinge bevorstand, wussten sie beide, dass sie sich an die Arbeit machen mussten.

Die beiden hatten den Katalog von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherzen durchstöbert und sich schließlich für die Flammenden Feen entschieden. Sie sahen aus wie Konfetti, waren aber mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass sie stundenlang um die erste Person, die sie berührte, herumflatterten. Die Farbe konnte nach den Wünschen des Benutzers angepasst werden. Sie erinnerten Harry an Gilderoy Lockhart und seine Wichtel. Harry und Ginny hatten die Feen so verzaubert, dass sie rot und golden waren und planten, sie überall auf den Tischen und Bänken in der Großen Halle zu platzieren.

Ursprünglich hatten sie sie eigentlich am Morgen des Spieles verteilen wollen, so dass es so aussah, als ob jeder Gryffindor unterstützen würde, aber sie befürchteten, dass, sollten sie erwischt werden, sie eine Strafarbeit bekommen und das Spiel verpassen könnten. Die Rivalität war schon deutlich zu spüren und so dachten sie sich, dass eigentlich jeder Tag der Woche ginge. Ginny hatte überlegt, Luna zu bitten, die Feen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zu verteilen, aber Harry befürchtete, dass sich die anderen Mitglieder ihres Hauses zusammenreimen würden, wer das getan hatte und ihr das Leben noch schwerer machen würden, als ohnehin schon. Aber als Ginny entschied, dass es lustiger wäre, die Slytherins in den Gryffindorfarben leuchten zu sehen, einigten sie sich auf die Große Halle und beschlossen, obendrein auch noch die Hufflepuffs dazuzunehmen.

Deshalb saß er jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinem Tarnumhang unter dem Arm und wartete darauf, dass Ginny nach unten kam. Er hatte noch nie etwas alleine mit Ginny unternommen, bisher hatten sie immer Gesellschaft gehabt und er freute sich darauf. Er hatte schon lange keine Regeln mehr gebrochen und er wollte Fred und George nicht enttäuschen. Das würden sie ihm ewig vorhalten!

Ginny hüpfte die Treppen herunter und ihre Haare flogen hinter ihr her. Als ihre Augen den Raum absuchten, sah sie gestresst und müde aus. Aber als sie Harry entdeckte, lächelte sie ihn strahlend an. Harry ertappe sich dabei, wie er sich für einen Moment in diesem Lächeln verlor und sich davon losreißen musste. „Bereit?"

„Ja, ich habe gerade noch meine letzten Hausarbeiten erledigt und die Nacht jetzt frei!" Ginny lächelte und Harry spürte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Jetzt erkannte er es. Er hatte das immer gespürt, wenn er Cho Chang angesehen hatte. Er wusste, dass er gerade dabei war, sich in Ginny zu verlieben, aber er war fest entschlossen, das zu ignorieren. Sie waren Freunde und mit all dem, was über seinem Kopf schwebte, konnte er im Moment sowieso niemanden in sein Leben lassen. Das wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair, und außerdem mochte sie ihn sowieso nicht auf diese Weise. Sie waren nur Freunde.

Harry öffnete das Loch hinter dem Portrait und folgte Ginny hindurch. Nachdem sie um die Ecke gegangen waren und die Luft rein war, nahm Harry seinen Tarnumhang und breitete ihn mit einem Rauschen über ihren Köpfen aus. Er war sich ihrer Nähe sehr bewusst und hatte Probleme, sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

„Harry, bist du da? Komm schon!"

Still und heimlich bahnten sie sich ihren Weg in die menschenleere Große Halle. Als die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, nahm Harry den Umhang ab und sie machten sich ans Werk. Um nicht zu früh schon den Verdacht zu wecken, legten sie die Feen auch auf den Gryffindor-Tisch. Wenn sie damit die Quidditchmannschaft unterstützten, würden die kleinen, schmetterlingsähnlichen Wesen keinen der Gryffindors stören!

Als sie schließlich fertig waren, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Sie brauchten nur noch in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzuschleichen und warten, bis morgen früh beim Frühstück das Fest begann. Harry warf den Umhang wieder über die beiden und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Als sie die Große Halle verließen, schloss Ginny die Tür hinter ihnen und die Tür fiel, für die stille Eingangshalle, etwas zu laut ins Schloss. Für Harry hörte es sich an, wie ein dröhnender Gong. Und natürlich erschien Snape sofort, seine Augen wie verrückt auf der Suche nach dem Grund für diese Unruhe. Harry legte seinen Arm um Ginnys Taille und zog sie in die Ecke neben den Türen. Ginny, die Snape noch nicht bemerkt hatte, drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Harry legte seinen Finger auf seine Lippen und nickte in die Richtung des Meisters der Zaubertränke. Ginny riss vor Schreck die Augen auf und verzog das Gesicht, als Snape sich in ihre Richtung bewegte.

Zuerst konzentrierte sich Harry vollständig darauf, absolut regungslos und leise zu sein und nicht mitten in der Nacht außerhalb des Schlafsaals erwischt zu werden. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass er mit Ginny in eine Ecke gedrängt stand und sie dicht an ihn gepresst war. Plötzlich war ihm sehr warm unter dem Umhang. Eine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrer Taille und er wusste nicht, was er mit seiner anderen Hand tun sollte. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er war sehr nervös und sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

Was Ginny anging, so schaute sie überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm, als ob sie nicht wüsste, wo sie hinschauen sollte. Harrys Atmung wurde schwerer und er war sich sicher, dass Snape ihn hören konnte. Er fühlte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und war sich nicht sicher, ob es von der Angst kam, erwischt zu werden, oder von der Tatsache, dass er Ginny so nahe war. Er musste sie einfach anstarren und bemerkte die leichten Sommersprossen, die über ihre Nase und Wangen verstreut waren. Er kämpfte gegen den überwältigenden Wunsch an, die Hand auszustrecken und ihr Gesicht zu berühren. _Wir sind nur Freunde! Klar, Potter, und du benutzt immer die Gefühle, die deine Freunde in dir hervorrufen, für deinen Patronus! Hör auf!_

Snape hatte die Türen zur Großen Halle geöffnet, aber als er sah, dass niemand dort und alles in Ordnung war, schloss er sie langsam wieder und schaute sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Er machte ein ganz böses Gesicht, als ob er wüsste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, verließ dann aber mit wehendem Umhang die Eingangshalle.

Harry und Ginny seufzten vor Erleichterung und lehnten sich entspannt an die Mauer. Harry spürte immer noch, wie sein Herz fieberhaft in seiner Brust schlug.

„Das war knapp!", flüsterte Ginny. „Wir sollten besser zurückgehen, bevor noch jemand anderes vorbeikommt!"

Ihr Atem auf seiner Haut am Hals rief bei Harry eine Reaktion hervor, von der er nicht wollte, dass Ginny sie spürte und er brachte schnell etwas Distanz zwischen sie. „Ja, lass uns gehen!"

Sie schafften es bis zum Flur im dritten Stock, bevor sie, immer noch versteckt unter dem Umhang, fast von einer sich öffnenden Besenkammertür niedergeschlagen wurden. Harry zog Ginny gerade zurück, als eine wütende und ziemlich zerzaust aussehende Hermine herauskam. Ein frustriert aussehender Ron folgte ihr in den Flur.

„Beim ersten Mal habe ich noch geglaubt, dass es ein Unfall war, Ronald Billius Weasley", zischte Hermine. „Aber das war jetzt schon das DRITTE Mal, dass deine Hand aus Versehen dort gelandet ist! Es reicht! Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst auf deine Hände aufpassen!"

Ginny und Harry waren wie versteinert. Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Das wollte er nun wirklich _nicht _wissen! Verzweifelt schaute er Ginny an, in dem Glauben, sie würde das genauso sehen, aber er war schockiert beim Anblick ihres fast hysterischen Gesichtsausdrucks. Sie biss sich so stark auf die Zunge, dass Harry sich sicher war, sie würde gleich bluten. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht würde beherrschen können und dann würde man sie beide erwischen! Harry wollte sich nicht Ron und Hermine stellen, wenn sie wussten, dass er sie gehört hatte. Er hielt Ginnys Mund mit seiner Hand zu, in dem Versuch, ihr Lachen zu verhindern. Er konnte ihren Körper mit unterdrücktem Gelächter beben spüren. Ron und Hermine stritten sich weiter. Ron versuchte immer noch einer ungläubigen Hermine seine Unschuld zu beteuern. Die beiden hatten keine Ahnung von ihren Zuhörern oder von der Lage, in der sie sich befanden.

Als Ginny sich wieder besser unter Kontrolle hatte, sah sie Harry, dessen Hand immer noch über ihrem Mund war, etwas genauer an. Sie erkannte, dass er selbst ganz dicht davor stand, laut loszulachen und hielt ihm nun auch den Mund zu. So standen die beiden da, fast zusammenbrechend von der Anstrengung, sich zusammenzureißen, neben Ron und Hermine, die immer noch über die Platzierung einer Hand in einer Besenkammer diskutierten.

Ginny glaubte nicht, dass sie das noch lange ertragen könnte, als sich die beiden zankenden Turteltauben endlich auf den Weg nach oben machten. Als die beiden schließlich ein gutes Stück entfernt waren, ließen sich Harry und Ginny los und fielen vor Lachen hoffnungslos gegen die Wand. Ginny musste so doll lachen, dass sie buchstäblich nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnte und sich gleich dort auf den Boden setzte. Harry wollte unter dem Tarnumhang bleiben und hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen. Er hielt sich den Bauch und versuchte, sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und Ginny liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

„Das war viel mehr, als ich jemals wissen wollte", sagte Harry, als er sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Und wie Ron immer noch versucht hat, alles abzustreiten, obwohl sie ihn erwischt hat!"

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, was sie uns antun würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass wir hier waren? Das dürfen sie niemals erfahren!"

„Was! Bist du verrückt, Harry? Das ist fantastisch, um sie zu erpressen, wir werden das einfach für den späteren Gebrauch abspeichern."

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Das würdest du nicht tun."

„Würde ich nicht?"

Er starrte sie einen Augenblick an, dann setzte er ein ganz breites Lächeln auf. "Ich mag dich, Ginny Weasley, aber ich bin froh, dass du auf meiner Seite bist!"

„Pass du nur auf, Potter, pass du nur auf!"

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry trotz der langen Nacht wieder genauso früh wach, wie sonst. Er hatte angefangen, morgens auf dem Quidditchfeld laufen zu gehen, bevor er dann die Übungen machte, die Tonks ihm aufgetragen hatte. Ron, der Langschläfer, hatte Harrys morgendliche Aktivitäten noch gar nicht bemerkt und so musste Harry sich bisher keine Erklärung dafür ausdenken. Er hatte heute eine Stunde bei Moony und sie hatten vor, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Er war zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und hatte geduscht, noch bevor Hermine und Ginny die Treppen nach unten kamen. Nachdem sie auf Ron gewartet hatten, gingen sie alle zusammen zum Frühstück. Ron und Hermine ignorierten sich demonstrativ und versuchten mit jedem, außer dem anderen zu reden. Hermine hatte sich an Neville gehängt, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Harry war ganz schlecht vor Aufregung und fragte er sich, ob er und Ginny das wirklich durchziehen konnten. Er tauschte verschwörerische Blicke mit ihr über den Tisch hinweg aus.

Als erstes bemerkten sie, dass alle Flammenden Feen verschwunden waren, nirgends zu sehen und bei den anderen Schülern schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Harry sah Ginny verwirrt an und sie schaute genauso ratlos zurück. Aber bevor sie sich die Frage stellen konnten, schritt Professor Snape wütend zum Lehrertisch. Sein Blick war mörderisch und einige Erstklässler gingen ihm vor Angst schnell aus dem Weg. Um seinen Kopf schwirrten fröhlich, wie eine Art lebendiger Heiligenschein, ein Schwarm roter und goldener Flammender Feen. Die Farben leuchteten und sie funkelten bei jedem seiner Schritte, so dass es aussah, als würde er immer wieder in Flammen aufgehen. Noch mehr flogen hinter ihm her und sahen aus, wie ein Schleier.

Das Gelächter im Raum fing ganz leise an, wurde aber immer lauter, bis die ganze Halle, mit Ausnahme der Slytherins, wegen des Unbehagens des strengen Professors vor Lachen brüllte. Harry versuchte, sein Pokergesicht aufzusetzen, er versuchte es wirklich, aber als er den bösen Blick sah, den Snape in seine Richtung sandte, musste er seine Serviette fallen lassen, damit er sich bücken konnte, um sie aufzuheben, nur um seine Begeisterung zu verstecken. Ginny hatte so ein Problem nicht, während sie ganz ruhig Butter auf ihr Scone strich und Harry fragte, ob er ihr die Marmelade reichen könnte, als ob sie überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hätte, was vor sich ging. Die Jahre, die sie mit Fred und George verbracht hatte, hatten sie gelehrt, wie man in einer Krise unschuldig _erscheint_.

Hermine schaute Harry und Ginny misstrauisch an. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sagte sie: „Das sieht aus wie etwas, das sich Fred und George ausgedacht haben könnten. Was wisst ihr beiden darüber?"

Ron, der sich wegen Professor Snape und seiner offensichtlichen Loyalität zu den Gryffindors immer noch vor Lachen die Seite hielt, drehte sich mit einem Ruck um: „Ihr ward das? Seid ihr deshalb gestern so spät zurückgekommen? Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?"

„Ron!", schimpfte Hermine. „Wir sind Vertrauensschüler. Wenn uns Professor McGonagall fragt, wer verantwortlich dafür-"

„Dann sagst du, dass du es nicht weißt", erklärte ihr Ginny gelassen. „Sag ihr, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wer da seine _Hände _im Spiel hatte!" Ginny betonte das Wort Hände und Hermines Augen wurden ganz groß. Ginny lächelte süß und klimperte mit den Augen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten mal besser zum Unterricht gehen", sagte Hermine und erwähnte die Feen mit keinem weiteren Wort.

Harry und Moony gingen zusammen nach Hogsmeade und erfreuten sich an dem sonnigen Herbsttag. Sie mussten nur durch die Tore von Hogwarts bevor sie apparieren konnten. Moony hatte entschieden, den Bahnhof zu benutzen, da Harry ihn schon kannte und für den Anfang konnten sie üben, von einem Ende zum anderen zu kommen. Wenn Harry das konnte, würden sie im Dorf weitermachen.

Als sie liefen, musste Harry an die Szene in der Großen Halle diesen Morgen denken. Er war schwer beeindruckt davon, was Ginny mit Hermine gemacht hatte. Hermine konnte Harry den ganzen Tag nicht in die Augen sehen und langsam hatte er wegen ihrer Verlegenheit ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ron, so schien es, hatte nichts von dem mitbekommen, was am Morgen am Tisch geschehen war.

Sie hatten das Schloss noch nicht lange verlassen, als Harry bemerkte, dass seine Narbe wieder schmerzte. Nichts Schlimmes, aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass es öfter und stärker zwickte, als sonst. Die kurzen Einblicke in Voldemorts Gemütszustand ließen vermuten, dass er sich über etwas freute. Das war verstörend, und Harry machte sich eine geistige Notiz, besser auf der Hut zu sein. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Okklumentikabwehr aufrecht zu erhalten.

Harry erzählte Moony von dem Streich, den er und Ginny versucht hatten, aber auch vom tatsächlichen Ergebnis. Moony freute sich bei dem Gedanken, an den von Gryffindorfeen belagerten Snape und obwohl er sich dagegen wehrte, lachte Moony herzhaft darüber. Es war gut, ihn wieder so lachen zu hören und er und Harry witzelten über Snape, während sie ihren Weg in das Dorf fortsetzten.

Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, ließ Moony Harry an einem Ende stehen und ging an das andere Ende. Dort angekommen drehte er sich um und gab Harry ein Signal mit seinem Arm. Harry schloss die Augen, ließ seinen Körper sich entspannen und konzentrierte sich mit all seiner Macht auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Gleisbetts. Im nächsten Augenblick überraschte ihn Moonys jubelnde Stimme neben ihm. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass er es geschafft hatte. „Ja!", brüllte er und streckte dabei seine Faust triumphierend in die Luft.

Moony lachte über seine Freude. „Gut gemacht, Harry, und jetzt wieder zurück."

Harry wiederholte den Vorgang und Moony erschien mit einem Pop einen Augenblick später neben ihm. Harry war zu ausgelassen, um den steigenden Druck in seinem Kopf überhaupt zu spüren.

„In Ordnung, jetzt lass uns mal eine etwas längere Distanz ausprobieren. Visualisiere den Eingang der Drei Besen."

Ohne etwas zu sagen grinste Harry und schloss die Augen. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er vor dem Pub und Moony folgte ihm sofort. „Das war großartig, Harry, du hast es geschafft. Ein weiterer Versuch, wieder etwas weiter. Versuch die Heulende Hütte."

Die Heulende Hütte stand ganz am Ende von Hogsmeade, ein ganzes Stück entfernt, von dort, wo sie jetzt waren. Sofort apparierten er und Moony dorthin und Harry grinste vor Freude. Ihm gefiel diese Art zu reisen.

„Also, Harry, das hast du ja sehr schnell gelernt. Nächste Woche werden wir dann mit Fechten anfangen."

Harry verging das Lachen. „Fechten? Du meinst mit einem Schwert?"

„Genau! Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass du dich bei der Kampfkunst ganz gut anstellst. Fechten ist der nächste Schritt. Es ist ein vergnüglicher und sehr alter Sport, Harry, ich denke, es wird dir gefallen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du vorher noch nie ein Schwert benutzt hättest."

Harry erinnerte sich kurz an den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens. „Das fand ich aber nicht sonderlich vergnüglich", sagte er.

Moony lächelte. „Dann probieren wir es besser ohne die Schlange", sagte er gütig. „Ich fechte gerne, Harry. Ich fühle mich dann immer wie ein Ritter der Tafelrunde. Ich denke, du wirst schnell lernen, es zu mögen. Dein Vater war wirklich gut."

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als seine Narbe in glühenden Schmerzen ausbrach. Er fasste seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und fiel nach Luft keuchend auf die Knie.

Moony kniete neben ihm und legte seine Hände beschützend auf Harrys Schultern. „Was ist, Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte stumm, als der Schmerz nachließ. Nach einem Moment sagte er: „Voldemort ist wirklich glücklich. Ich habe schon den ganzen Nachmittag immer wieder ein Zwicken gespürt, aber das war das erste Mal, dass er richtig durchgebrochen ist. Ich glaube aber, ich konnte ihn zurückdrängen, er wollte mich auf gar keinen Fall schon verlassen."

Moony sah sich alarmiert um und schaute sich ganz genau die Umgebung und den Weg zum Schloss an. „Kannst du stehen?"

Harry stand unsicher auf und stützte sich dabei stark auf Moony. „Ja, mir geht's gut."

„Dir geht es nicht gut, Harry! Du siehst aus, wie ein Geist. Lass uns lieber schnell den Tunnel durch die Heulende Hütte nehmen, ich wäre lieber wieder in Hogwarts."

Harry nickte und akzeptierte Moonys Hilfe auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss. Als sie am Eingang ankamen, war Harry so entkräftet, dass Moony ihn fast mitschleifen musste. Er verstand nicht, warum er sich körperlich so schwach fühlte, so war es ihm vorher noch nie ergangen.

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich an der magischen Energie, die du brauchtest, um ihn aus deinem Geist zu verdrängen. Das hat dich so ermüdet", antwortete Moony auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Geh schon und leg dich hin, ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm berichten, was passiert ist."

Harry nickte. Er war zu müde, um sich zu streiten und glaubte nicht, dass er noch die Kraft hätte, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, selbst, wenn er es wollte. Erschöpft gab er der Fat Lady das Passwort und ging in den Schlafsaal für ein Nickerchen.


	16. Zwischen Himmel und Erde

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte wurde von melindaleo geschrieben, ich habe sie nur übersetzt. Ein Link zum Original ist in meinem Profil.

**Kapitel 16**

**Zwischen Himmel und Erde**

Harry wachte auf, weil Ron an seinem Arm zog und ihn schüttelte. Schlaftrunken schaute er sich im Zimmer um. Als er das dämmrige Licht sah, wurde ihm klar, dass es Morgen war, sehr früher Morgen. Er war desorientiert und versuchte, seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen, in dem er ihn hin- und herschüttelte. Nachdem er sich gestern Nachmittag hingelegt hatte, war er nicht wieder aufgewacht, und hatte die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal seinen Schlafanzug angezogen und verspürte dieses unangenehme, leicht unsaubere Gefühl, das man hat, wenn man unbequem geschlafen hat. Ron war unscharf und Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, bemerkte dann aber, dass er ihm gerade seine Brille reichte.

„Du musst ja echt fertig gewesen sein. McGonagall hat uns verboten, dich zu stören, aber ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass du bis jetzt schon wach bist. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich wecken muss, aber das Team trifft sich für ein frühes Frühstück, bevor wir zum Spielfeld runtergehen", erklärte Ron.

Er sagte Harry aber nichts von seiner Verärgerung, als er erfahren hatte, dass Okklumentik Harry so zugesetzt hatte. Ron konnte nicht verstehen, was sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht hatte, Harry am Tag vor dem Quidditchspiel so hart ran zu nehmen. Hermine hatte ihn für diesen Kommentar ganz schön zusammen gestaucht und sich für einen Großteil des Abends wegen der Andeutung, dass Quidditch wichtiger sei, als Voldemort aus Harrys Verstand herauszuhalten, geweigert mit ihm zu reden. Ron dachte das nicht wirklich, er wusste wie wichtig es war, dass Harry Okklumentik lernte. Er fand trotzdem nicht, dass es schlimm gewesen wäre, die Stunde um einen Tag zu verschieben! Das war schließlich das erste Spiel der Saison!

„McGonagall hat euch verboten, mich zu stören?", fragte Harry, der immer noch versuchte, herauszufinden, was eigentlich passiert war.

„Ja. Sie meinte, Dumbledore hätte ihr gesagt, dass du Schwierigkeiten mit Okklumentik hast. Tut mir echt leid, Mann, es muss echt schlimm gewesen sein, um dich so umzuhauen. Bist du in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte geistesabwesend. Sie hatten die Tatsache vertuschen müssen, dass Harry mit Moony zusammen gewesen war. Seine Freunde wussten immer noch nichts von Harrys zusätzlichen Stunden in Verteidigung.

„Spring unter die Dusche und komm dann runter. Die ganze Mannschaft geht zusammen nach unten. Als ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit."

Harry konnte schon fast raushören, dass Ron nicht begeistert über Harrys Zustand war, also duschte er schnell und schloss sich der Mannschaft im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Die Dusche hatte ihn munter gemacht und der Gedanke daran, gleich zu spielen, verdrängte alle Gedanken an das, was gestern passiert war. Er konnte auch später herausfinden, was Dumbledore dazu zu sagen hatte. Er war ganz aufgeregt und freute sich auf das Spiel. Nachdem er gestern das Abendessen verpasst hatte, war er jetzt am verhungern und glaubte nicht, dass er heute Probleme mit seiner Nervosität vor dem Spiel haben würde. Harry lud sich Müsliriegel und Schinken auf seinen Teller und fing an, alles gierig hinunterzuschlingen. Ginnys schüttelte nur den Kopf als sie sah, dass Harrys Appetit fast so groß war, wie der von Ron. Hermine gesellte sich kurze Zeit später zu ihnen und auch immer mehr andere Schüler kamen jetzt in die Große Halle. Neville kam mit Luna herein. Sie trugen beide die Farben ihres eigenen Hauses. Neville setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Morgen! Luna wird während des Spiels bei uns sitzen, Hermine. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich, Neville. Aber will sie nicht lieber bei ihrem eigenen Haus sitzen? Wir spielen schließlich gegen Ravenclaw."

„Ne, sie versteht sich mit denen nicht so gut. Die sind nicht sonderlich nett zu ihr."

Harry erinnerte sich an das Ende des letzten Schuljahres, als Lunas ,Freunde' ihre Sachen versteckt hatten und spürte, wie er sich plötzlich sehr über die Ravenclaws ärgerte. Das war nur ein Grund mehr, sie zu besiegen. Aber bevor Hermine antworten konnte stürzten zwei Schleiereulen hinein, die ein langes, dünnes Paket zwischen sich trugen. Es war offensichtlich ein Besen. Die Eulen stürzten hinunter und landeten genau vor Ginny.

Sie riss vor Schreck die Augen ganz weit auf und nahm das Paket ganz vorsichtig mit zitternden Händen. Verwirrt sah sie Ron an, der genauso überrascht zurückschaute. Harry und Hermine trugen einen ebenso verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sitz nicht nur so rum, mach schon auf!", schrie Ron, der nie sonderlich zurückhaltend war, wenn es um Geschenke oder um Quidditch ging.

Ginny nahm die Karte und fing an zu lesen

_Ginny,_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Aufnahme in die Mannschaft! Wir wussten, du würdest es schaffen und sind sehr stolz auf dich. Dein Vater und ich hatten noch etwas Geld übrig und entschieden, dass es in Zeiten des Krieges unbedingt dafür genutzt werden sollte, das Leben zu genießen! Viel Spaß damit, Ginny! Und dir, Ron und Harry viel Glück!_

_Alles Liebe_

_Mum und Dad_

Ginny riss das Papier von einem nagelneuen Sauberwisch, genauso einen, wie ihn Ron hatte. Sie fuhr liebevoll mit ihrer Hand über den Griff und quietschte vor Vergnügen. „Mein eigener Besen! Ich habe meinen eigenen Besen und er ist noch nicht einmal gebraucht!"

„Niemand wird uns stoppen können, wir können heute gegen Ravenclaw einfach nicht verlieren!", schrie Ron auf. „Als ich Mum den Brief geschickt habe, habe ich das bestimmt nicht erwartet!"

„Welcher Brief?", fragte Ginny scharf.

„Nur eine ganz normale Nachricht an Mum. Du weißt schon: Mir geht es gut, wir essen genug, Harry schläft immer noch nicht richtig. Ich habe nebenbei erwähnt, dass du einen alten, ganz furchtbaren Schulbesen benutzt. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, dass das unsere Siegchancen beeinträchtigen könnte."

„Was meinst du mit 'Siegchancen beeinträchtigen'?"

„Was meinst du mit 'Harry schläft immer noch nicht richtig'?", schrien Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig ganz empört.

Ron ignorierte sie beide. „Wo glaubt ihr, dass dieses Extrageld hergekommen ist? Glaubt ihr, das hat was mit dem Orden zu tun?"

Harry, der natürlich genau wusste, wo das Geld herkam und das nicht mit Ron diskutieren wollte, sprang von seinem Sitz auf. „Keine Zeit mehr dafür, die Mannschaft macht sich auf den Weg. Lass uns gehen, jetzt wird gespielt!"

Harry hatte sich schnell den scharlachroten Quidditch-Umhang angezogen und schielte noch auf die Menge, bevor Ron die Mannschaft für die Ansprache vor dem Spiel zusammenrief. Auf der Tribüne konnte er nicht nur Fred und George, sondern auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley erkennen. Im Grunde gab es in diesem Abschnitt so viele mit roten Haaren, dass sich Harry nicht wundern würde, wenn die ganze Weasley-Familie zum Spiel gekommen war. Harry war auf einmal sehr nervös. Er wollte Ron oder Ginny vor ihrer Familie nicht im Stich lassen und hoffte, dass er in seiner langen Abwesenheit das Spielen nicht verlernt hatte.

Er blinzelte und versuchte Gesichter zu erkennen. Neben den Weasleys saßen Moony und Tonks und ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz. _Sie waren gekommen, um ihn spielen zu sehen!_ Er wusste, dass die Weasleys ihn anfeuern würden, sie waren aber eigentlich hier, um Ginnys erstes Match als Jägerin und Rons erstes Match als Kapitän zu sehen. So sollte es auch sein. Aber Moony und Tonks kamen wahrscheinlich wegen ihm. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie gerührt er gewesen war, als Mrs. Weasley und Bill gekommen waren, um ihn als seine Familie bei der dritten Aufgabe des trimagischen Turniers zu unterstützen. Er war ihnen dafür so dankbar gewesen. Jetzt hatte er so ein ähnliches Gefühl.

Als Kind durfte Harry nie bei Dudleys Fußballspielen zuschauen. Mal abgesehen vom Interesse am Sport, hatte er auch kein besonderes Verlangen danach gehabt. Die Dursley ließen ihn immer bei Mrs. Figg oder schlossen ihn in seinem Schrank ein. Es freute ihn aber immer, die anderen Familien zu beobachten, wenn sie vor oder nach dem Spiel noch vorbeikamen. Tante Petunia machte dann immer kleine Sandwiches und verteilte Snacks, während sich die Familien von Dudleys Freunden versammelten, um Geschichten vom Spiel auszutauschen.

Sie zu beobachten hatte Harry immer mit einem komischen, leeren Gefühl zurückgelassen und einem starken Verlangen nach etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte. Wenn er sich aber jetzt so umsah und die Gesichter all jener, die er kannte und mochte erkannte, war er von Freude und dem übermächtigen Wunsch erfüllt, für sie das Spiel zu gewinnen. So war es für Dudley und seine Freunde gewesen, wenn ihre Familien kamen, um sie zu unterstützen. _Das fühlt sich gut an!_

„He, Harry, hier drüben!", hörte er Ron rufen und er zwang sich, nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit zu denken, sondern an die Gegenwart. Harry ging hinüber und setzte sich zwischen Ginny und Jack Sloper zum Rest der Mannschaft auf die Bank.

„Kommt zusammen, Team, so sieht es aus." Ron war ein richtiges Naturtalent, wie er da oben vor der Mannschaft stand. Er schritt auf und ab mit einem Selbstvertrauen, das er sonst nicht besaß. Wenn es um Quidditch ging, war Ron ganz in seinem Element und Harry war zwangsweise daran erinnert, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er die Kapitänsposition ablehnte. Ron war viel besser darin, als Harry es jemals hätte sein können. Harry dachte sich, dass er niemals hätte aufstehen und diese Reden halten können. Er dachte noch nicht einmal daran, dass er das bei der DA jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr machte.

„So sieht es aus", sagte Ron, „wir haben großartige Bedingungen da draußen. Keine Wolke am Himmel, es ist kühl, aber nicht unangenehm. Ihr wisst, was ihr tun müsst. Geht da raus und fliegt genauso wie beim Training. Ich muss euch nicht sagen, dass wir den Quidditchpokal unbedingt behalten müssen. Wir wollen nicht McGonagall ins Gesicht schauen, wenn sie ihn nächstes Jahr nicht mehr in ihrem Büro hat. Das ist das erste Spiel und es wird den Ton für das Jahr angeben. Andrew, Jack, haut den Klatscher in alles, was sich bewegt. Katie, Ginny, Holly, macht viele Tore. So viele und so oft, wie möglich. Harry, fang den Schnatz", und dabei warf er Harry ein durchtriebenes Lächeln zu, „oder stirb bei dem Versuch."

Harry grinste zurück. Der Letzte, der das zu ihm gesagt hatte, war Oliver Wood gewesen, der frühere Mannschaftskapitän und Quidditchfanatiker. Harry landete im Krankenflügel, ohne einen einzigen Knochen in seinem Arm. Er hoffte, dieses Spiel würde ein weniger schmerzvolles Ende nehmen.

Auf dem Weg auf das Spielfeld konnte Harry bereits das Blau der Ravenclaw-Umhänge sehen, die sich alle schon aufgestellt hatten. Er hörte noch das Ende der Ankündigungen der Gryffindoraufstellung. „Bell, Kirke, Potter, Proctor, Sloper, Weasley und Weasley!"

Er nahm seinen Platz gegenüber von Cho ein, die ihn ganz breit anlächelte. Er nickte nur und lächelte kurz zurück.

Madam Hooch ließ Ron und Roger Davies, der Kapitän der Ravenclaw-Mannschaft, die Hände schütteln und rief dann: „Auf die Besenstiele!" Als sie in ihre Pfeife blies, stieß sich Harry vom Boden ab und stieg steil auf nach oben. Er flog einmal das Spielfeld entlang, während die anderen Spieler ihre Positionen einnahmen. Er blinzelte gegen die grelle Sonne und begann seine Suche nach dem Schnatz.

Luke Donovan, ein Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff, hatte den Posten des Kommentators von Lee Jordan übernommen, der mit den Zwillingen in einer Klasse gewesen war und die Schule im letzten Jahr abgeschlossen hatte. Harry vermisste Lees oft voreingenommene, aber immer anschauliche Beschreibungen des Spiels. Luke war fairer, aber auch langweiliger und seine Stimme tendierte dazu, sich ganz monoton anzuhören.

„Gryffindor ist am Zug, die neue Jägerin macht sich auf den Weg zu den Ringen…"

Harry bemerkte, dass Cho wie üblich vorging und ihm einfach folgte, anstatt selber nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Er entschied, dass sie wenigstens dafür arbeiten sollte und flog noch schneller!

Er wich einem Klatscher aus, der an ihm vorbei schoss, und flog dann Andrew Kirke aus dem Weg, der ihn jagte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Cho in einem steilen Sinkflug in Richtung Boden raste. Er suchte angestrengt nach dem schwer zu erwischenden Goldenen Schnatz, aber er konnte ihn nicht sehen. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Cho ihn auf den Arm nahm, hatte aber auch Angst, es vor den Weasleys zu vermasseln. Er folgte Cho in ihrem Sinkflug, entschied dann aber, seinen eigenen Instinkten zu folgen, stoppte und flitzte in Richtung des anderen Endes des Feldes.

Und tatsächlich, als Cho glaubte, er habe den Schnatz gesehen, gab sie das Theater auf und jagte ihm hinterher. Harry stürzte sich steil Richtung Boden und hörte, wie die Menge erschrocken einatmete. Im letzten Augenblick stoppte er seinen Sturzflug. Cho hatte nicht so viel Glück und rang damit, ihren Besen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf, stieg aber schnell wieder auf und war wieder in der Luft. Das Lächeln war von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden, als sie Harry ganz böse anschaute und immer höher stieg, um weiter zu suchen.

„Ein ausgezeichneter Wronski-Bluff von Potter für Gryffindor", hörte er die monotone Stimme von Luke Donovan verkünden.

„Gut gemacht, Harry!", brüllte Katie, die mit dem Quaffel fest im Arm an ihm vorbeiraste.

Aus dem Morgen wurde Nachmittag und das Spiel war immer noch nicht zu Ende. Der Spielstand war relativ ausgeglichen, was vor allem an der ausgezeichneten Arbeit der beiden Hüter lag, die die Anzahl der Tore ziemlich niedrig hielten.

Als es sich langsam auf den späten Nachmittag zubewegte, fingen alle Spieler an, erste Anzeichen der Ermüdung zu zeigen, und es gab immer noch keine Spur vom Schnatz. Harry war frustriert, versuchte aber sich auf das Finden des Schnatzes zu konzentrieren und nicht auf die Schmerzen in seinem Kreuz.

Ginny, Katie und Holly sahen etwas erschöpft aus. Sie hatten sich wirklich angestrengt, wurden dafür aber nicht belohnt und wurden langsam etwas nachlässig.

Harry sah, wie Ginny den Quaffel von Holly zugespielt bekam und in Richtung der Ravenclaw-Ringe raste. Ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Sie war so darauf konzentriert, an dem exzellenten Hüter vorbeizukommen, dass sie den auf sie zurasenden Klatscher, den ein Ravenclaw-Treiber direkt auf sie geschossen hatte, gar nicht bemerkte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schleuderte Harry seinen Besen in den Weg des ankommenden Klatschers und streckte den Arm aus, um zu verhindern, dass er sie erfasste. Allerdings ist ein Klatscher viel größer und schwerer als ein Schnatz und die Kraft hinter dem Aufprall ließ Harry eine 180°-Drehung machen. Er spürte, wie ein brennender Schmerz seinen Arm durchfuhr.

In der Zwischenzeit konnte Ginny punkten, hatte aber immer noch nichts von dem, was sich da hinter ihr abspielte, mitbekommen. Ron wollte schon eine Auszeit verlangen, aber Harry winkte ab und ließ ihn wissen, dass er in Ordnung war. In Wahrheit winkte er mit dem linken Arm, weil er nicht glaubte, dass er den rechten überhaupt anheben könnte. Er biss die Zähne gegen den qualvollen Schmerz, der von seinem Handgelenk, über seinen Arm, bis in seine Schulter pulsierte zusammen und suchte weiter nach dem kleinen, goldenen Flimmern.

Der Nachmittag ging weiter. Das Spiel hatte sich jetzt schon über die Mittagszeit und den Nachmittagstee gezogen und näherte sich jetzt der Zeit für das Abendessen. Es war das längste Spiel, das Hogwarts seit einiger Zeit gesehen hatte. Der Herbsthimmel wurde dunkler und die Luft war viel kühler, als noch am frühen Nachmittag.

Harrys Handgelenk hatte zuerst nur gepocht und war dann irgendwann taub geworden. Das änderte sich aber, wenn er versuchte, es zu bewegen. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung ließ eine neue Welle von Schmerzen über ihn hereinbrechen. Harry wurde schnell klar, dass es besser war, es nicht zu bewegen und sein Arm hing schlaff über seinem Besen. Das ließ ihm noch einen gesunden Arm, um zu fliegen und um den Schnatz zu fangen.

Als seine Augen ein weiteres Mal das immer dunkler werdende Spielfeld absuchten, sah er ihn! Ein kleines, goldenes Flimmern an der Seitenlinie, nicht weit weg von ihm. In dem Versuch, Chos Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu erregen, glitt er vorsichtig in Richtung Boden, seine Augen immer auf den Preis fixiert. Als er nah genug war und Cho ihm immer noch nicht folgte, warf er sich zum Schnatz hin, streckte seine linke Hand aus, so dass ihn nur seine Beine noch auf dem Besen hielten.

Er packte den Schnatz, bevor Cho überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, dass er gesehen worden war. Weil er schon fast auf dem Boden war, als er ihn fing, und nicht mehr in der Lage war zu fliegen und in der Luft zu bleiben, sprang er von seinem Besen und streckte seine Faust, die den Schnatz umklammerte, in die Luft.

„Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! Gryffindor gewinnt!"

Die Tribünen brachen in Jubel aus und seine Mannschaftskameraden stürzten auf ihn ein, um ihm zu gratulieren. Harry sah, wie Cho Chang ihn giftig anstarrte. In ihren Augen war nichts mehr von der Lieblichkeit zu sehen, die sie zu Beginn des Spieles gezeigt hatte. Erst als Katie ihn umarmen wollte und er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, bemerkten die anderen, dass er wirklich verletzt war.

Madam Hooch zerrte ihn von der Menge weg und musterte ihn genau. „Sie müssen zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, Potter." Harry nickte zustimmend und versuchte, sich leise davonzumachen. Er wollte den Moment des Sieges für Ron nicht verderben.

Ron hatte so hart dafür gearbeitet und er verdiente die Zeit, um das Lob und die Bewunderung seiner Familie zu genießen. Harry verließ still das Feld und lächelte wenn ihm auf dem Weg Blicke der Anerkennung zugeworfen wurden.

Madam Pomfrey richtete sein gebrochenes Handgelenk. Der Schmerz war sofort verschwunden, aber sie sagte ihm, er müsse eine Stunde lang im Bett bleiben, bis der Zaubertrank ihn vollständig geheilt hatte. Er fühlte sich schmutzig und durchgeschwitzt, nicht zu vergessen unglaublich hungrig, aber er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, mit der Frau zu diskutieren. Er plumpste in ein leeres Bett und schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie das Adrenalin seinen Körper wieder verließ.

Er war ungefähr für eine halbe Stunde dort gewesen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und alle Weasleys, Hermine, Moony und Tonks hineinkamen.

„Harry", Mrs. Weasley machte sich an seiner Decke zu schaffen. „Geht es dir gut? Madam Hooch hat gesagt, du bist verletzt?"

„Mir geht es gut, Mrs. Weasley, nur ein gebrochenes Handgelenk. Madam Pomfrey hat sich schon darum gekümmert."

„Du hast dir das Handgelenk gebrochen!", schrie Ginny. „Und du hast trotzdem die ganze Zeit weiter gespielt? Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Harry?"

Ron, der sich offensichtlich immer noch in seinem Erfolg sonnte, warf seinem Freund einen amüsierten, aber ungläubigen Blick zu. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest ihn einfach so _fangen_?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Er kam direkt auf dich zu und du warst gerade dabei, zu punkten", sagte Harry zu Ginny. „Du hast ihn nicht gesehen!"

„Warum hast du mir dann nicht einfach zugerufen, dass ich aufpassen soll?"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu kontern, war aber sprachlos. _Warum hatte er ihr nicht zugerufen, dass sie aufpassen soll_? Weil er nie daran gedacht hatte, deshalb! Er hatte den Klatscher gesehen und reagiert! Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg, seine Liebe zu 'den Helden spielen' hatte mal wieder zugeschlagen. Wenigstens war diesmal niemand verletzt worden.

Ginny bemerkte seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck und wusste, was sich in seinem Kopf gerade abspielte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und grinste ihn an. Das war typisch Harry!

„Trotzdem ein gutes Spiel, Harry", sagte Moony lächelnd in dem Versuch, Harry aus seinem Unbehagen zu retten. „Ich dachte schon, bei dem Tempo würden wir die ganze Nacht hier sitzen."

„Hi, Harry", Tonks grinste. „Den Klatscher mit deiner Hand fangen. Das kannte ich auch noch nicht!"

Fred und George hüpften quer durch den Krankenflügel, unfähig ihre Begeisterung für sich zu behalten. „Toller Fang, Harry! Cho hat überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass du ihn gesehen hast", rief George. „Und sie war darüber stinksauer!"

„Angelina ist auch hier, sie ist mit Katie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Ich muss noch 20 Minuten hier bleiben, dann komme ich da auch hin", erklärte Harry ihnen.

Mrs. Wesley lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Wir müssen jetzt los, Harry. Du tust das, was Madam Pomfrey dir sagt und pass auf dich auf."

Als Mr. Weasley, Moony und Tonks alle Harrys Hand schüttelten, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, drehte sie sich um und küsste Ron und Ginny zum Abschied.

Fred lehnte sich verschwörerisch über Harry. „George, Ang und ich bleiben noch für die Siegesfeier. Wir haben ein paar Sachen mitgebracht um die Party richtig in Schwung zu bringen!"

Harry grinste und nickte Fred zu, bemerkte dann aber die verdächtigen Blicke von Hermine und setzte wieder ein neutrales Gesicht auf.

„Wir sehen dich dann oben, Harry!", rief George, als Fred und er den Erwachsenen aus dem Krankenflügel folgten.

„Wir gehen besser auch, Ron", sagte Hermine. „Ich will deine Brüder lieber nicht aus den Augen lassen!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kommst alleine klar?"

Harry nickte. „Natürlich, ich bin gleich oben."

Als sie Ron und Hermine aus dem Raum folgte, lächelte Ginny etwas und flüsterte kaum hörbar ein „Danke, Harry."

Harry lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und grinste breit. So wie es aussah, würde diese Party eine richtig gute werden.


	17. Die Party danach

**WARNUNG:** In diesem Kapitel trinken Minderjährige Alkohol. Damit werden solche Aktivitäten auf gar keinen Fall gebilligt. Wenn ihr euch dadurch angegriffen fühlt, solltet ihr dieses Kapitel vielleicht überspringen. Im Grunde geht es nur um Alkoholgenuss Minderjähriger als ein Übergangsritual.

**Kapitel 17**

**Die Party danach**

Madam Pomfrey schaute sich Harry noch einmal an und überprüfte die Knochen in seinem Handgelenk, bevor sie ihm erlaubte, zu gehen und sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm zu machen. Sein Arm war in einer Schlinge, die er abnahm, sobald er aus Madam Pomfreys Sichtweite war. Sein Magen grummelte und ihm wurde klar, dass er, während er flachgelegen hatte, das Abendessen in der Großen Halle verpasst hatte. Sobald er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, wie die Party so lief würde er sich in die Küche schleichen und sich etwas von Dobby holen müssen. Wenn er Glück hatte, gab es im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas zu Essen.

Als er der fetten Dame das Passwort gab - '_Der Sieg ist unser' _- und durch das Loch stieg, kam ihm solch ein Lärm entgegen, dass er fast wieder rückwärts auf den Flur gestolpert wäre. _Seit wann gibt es denn im Gemeinschaftsraum Musik? Das sind bestimmt die Zwillinge._

Er sah sich im überfüllten Raum um und konnte Ron und Hermine an der Seite an einem Tisch sehen, der voll mit einer großen Auswahl an geschmuggeltem Essen war. _Die Zwillinge müssen die Hauselfen den ganzen Tag beschäftigt haben. Hermine ist bestimmt begeistert!_ Fred und George standen neben dem Kamin, umringt von einer großen Gruppe jüngerer Schüler. Es sah für Harry so aus, als ob sie ihre Produkte vorstellten. Angelina Johnson saß mit Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet auf den Sofas. Sie ignorierten die Zwillinge und redeten angeregt mit Ginny und den anderen neuen Quidditchspielern. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Alicia Spinnet da war, schaute sich Harry noch mal genau um und konnte tatsächlich Lee Jordan in einer Ecke mit Seamus Finnigan sehen. Die beiden waren über die Punschschüssel gebeugt und lachten lauthals.

Dean Thomas saß auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe des Feuers, mit Lavender und Parvati auf je einer Armlehne. Was immer er auch erzählte, es schien, als würden sie an seinen Lippen kleben. Dennis Creevey tanzte mit einem Mädchen, das Harry nicht kannte und Colin schoss Fotos davon.

Harry ging hinüber zu Ron und Hermine und wollte sich Butterbier und etwas zu essen schnappen, als Fred ihn am Arm packte. „Harry, Kumpel, schön, dass du endlich hier bist! Hier!", sagte er und drückte ihm einen Teller Essen in die Hand. „Iss schon! Und dann versuch mal den Punsch in der Punschschüssel. Nur für die höheren Klassen." Fred zwinkerte ihm zu als er das sagte und Harry sah ihn nur verständnislos an. George und Lee kamen zu ihnen hinüber und gaben Harry ein Glas von dem Punsch.

„Einen Toast", seufzte George und erhob sein eigenes Glas. „Auf Gryffindors umwerfenden Sieg!" Fred, George und Lee warfen alle die Köpfe nach hinten und leerten ihre Gläser. Harry starrte sie für einen Moment an, unsicher, ob er ihnen trauen sollte, oder nicht. Den Dreien geschah nichts. Er sah, dass Ron an einem Glas dieses komischen, orangefarbenen Punsches nippte, ohne Anzeichen irgendeiner körperlichen Veränderung.

Harry erhob sein Glas und leerte es, wie es die anderen getan hatten. Er fing sofort an zu husten. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er flüssiges Feuer getrunken. Ein brennendes Gefühl bahnte sich von seiner Kehle den ganzen Weg zu seinem Magen und er war überzeugt, dass Rauch aus seinen Ohren kommen musste. Als er prustete, schlug George ihm auf den Rücken.

„Ogdens Bester", strahlte Fred.

„Mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Dung", fügte George hinzu.

„Es gibt keinen besseren", mischte sich Lee ein.

Harry hatte sich gerade genug erholt um wieder etwas sehen zu können, das Brennen in seinem Hals und seiner Brust hatte sich zu einer tiefen Wärme beruhigt und er konnte schwach den Geschmack von Beeren oder etwas anderem Süßen in seinem Mund wahrnehmen.

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel", sagte George. „Wir haben vergessen, dass du eine Firewhiskey-Jungfrau bist. Du warst ja damals noch nicht bei uns am Grimmauldplatz."

Harry sah sie fragend an. „Wann am Grimmauldplatz?"

„Das war, nachdem die Schutzzauber um den Fuchsbau versagt haben. Wir sind spät angekommen und waren alle ziemlich mitgenommen. Mum hat uns ziemlich schnell aus der Küche gescheucht, während der Orden darüber diskutiert hat. George und ich sind nur kurze Zeit später beigetreten. Ron und Ginny sind nach oben in unser Zimmer gekommen und wir hatten eine spontane Taufe mit einer Flasche, die wir extra für eine solche Situation aufgehoben hatten. Es war saukomisch. Du hättest Ron sehen sollen, vollkommen blau!"

„Ginny hat auch ganz schön gekichert, aber es war Ron, der uns alle am Boden hatte vor Lachen. Konnte nicht aufhören von Herr-mi-nee zu reden! Es war unsere Aufgabe als seine Geschwister ihm deswegen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen! Danach hat es nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis sie zusammen waren."

„Mir fällt auf, dass Ron es heute sehr viel langsamer angehen lässt", kommentierte Fred, als er Ron auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers beobachtete.

Harry wurde ein weiteres Glas in die Hand gedrückt. Er nahm es, nippte aber dieses Mal nur daran. Er bedauerte, dass er diese Erfahrung nicht mit Ron zusammen gemacht hatte.

„Wie habt ihr Hermine dazu gebracht, euch das zu erlauben?"

„Naja, sie hat es nicht wirklich erlaubt, aber sie verbietet es auch nicht. Sie hat so eine Art Fluch auf die Schüssel gelegt, so dass niemand unter der fünften Klasse sich etwas nehmen kann. Ich glaube, sie denkt, dass das Haus eine richtige Siegesfeier braucht, es ist einfach schon zu lange her!"

Harry dachte eine Minute darüber nach. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann Gryffindor zum letzten Mal eine richtige Party nach einem Quidditchspiel im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte. Während des trimagischen Turniers fand kein Quidditch statt. Und dann im letzten Jahr, mit Umbridge und den Verboten waren die Parties ja eher gedämpft. Die Zwillinge hatten Recht: Es war an der Zeit, das wieder richtig zu stellen. Er grinste die Zwillinge an und erhob sein Glas. „Prost", sagte er und leerte es.

„Iss deinen Teller leer, Harry", sagte George, „oder du wirst genau so albern, wie Ron es war. Du willst doch nicht schon so früh umkippen, wir haben noch eine Menge für den Abend geplant!"

Harry bemerkte, dass, obwohl Lee und die Zwillinge zwar den Punsch tranken, keiner von ihnen das Essen anrührte, von dem sie Harry auf den Teller getan hatten. So wie Harry die Zwillinge kannte, wusste er, dass er nichts anfassen sollte, was sie ihm gaben. Harry nickte zwar, stellte den Teller dann aber vorsichtig da ab, wo die Zwillinge ihn nicht sehen konnten und ging zu Ron und Hermine hinüber.

„Hi!", sagte er und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Ron reichte ihm ein weiteres Glas Punsch. „Probier mal das, Harry, das ist ein Fred-und-George-Spezial."

„Ja, ich weiß, habe ich schon probiert. Ist aber ziemlich gut", antwortete er, als er das Glas nahm. Fred und George waren zum Fenster hinüber gegangen und fingen an, einige Weasleys Wunderknaller in die Luft zu schießen. Hermine schaute sie ganz böse an, aber Fred zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und, was willst du dagegen unternehmen? Du kannst keine Punkte abziehen, wir sind keine Schüler mehr. Schau dir das an, Harry, ich glaube, das wird dir gefallen!"

Harry beobachtete, wie die unverwechselbare Form von Snape, der einen Blumenstrauß hatte und etwas trug, das so aussah wie ein Gryffindor-Hochzeitsschleier, am Himmel erschien.

„Das war echt ein guter Streich", grinste George und Harry erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Wie geht es deinem Handgelenk, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„So gut, wie neu, Pomfrey hat es sofort wieder in Ordnung gebracht", antwortete Harry kichernd. Er fühlte sich auf einmal gut und glücklich. Eine warme Freude schien ihn zu durchfahren und er war froh, bei seinen Freunden zu sein und sich um nichts zu sorgen.

Ginny kam herüber und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?"

Harry schaute sie ganz ernst an. „Ich habe wirklich nicht versucht, den Klatscher zu fangen, weißt du?"

Ginny grinste und Ron kicherte. „Wieviel davon hattest du schon?", fragte Ginny, in Richtung seines Bechers nickend.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete er schulterzuckend, während er ihn wieder auffüllte und den Kopf von links nach rechts schaukelte. „Aber ich mag es."

„Nicht so schnell, Harry. Ich glaube, du solltest etwas langsamer machen. Hast du nach dem Spiel etwas gegessen?"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Ginny", meldete sich Ron beiläufig zu Wort. „Das ist etwas, was er ganz alleine lernen muss. Wenn irgendjemand eine entspannte Nacht brauchen kann, dann Harry."

„Ja!", antwortete Harry. „Das ist eine entspannte Nacht! Kein Meckern, kein Voldemort, keine Prophezeiung!"

Hermine sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Was ist mit der-"

„Hermine", sagte Ron und half ihr aufzustehen. „Komm schon. Wie wäre es mit noch einer Runde?" Ron und Hermine gingen weg, allerdings nicht zum Punsch, und verschwanden in einer dunklen Ecke.

„Er hat nicht gesagt, eine Runde von was", kicherte Harry.

Ginny schmunzelte. Harry war ziemlich süß, wenn seine Zunge ein wenig lockerer saß, nicht mal annähernd so schüchtern und seine Augen verloren den sorgenschweren Blick, der in letzter Zeit so häufig in ihnen zu sehen gewesen war. „Hier", sagte sie und reichte ihm ein Brötchen. „Iss das, es wird helfen. Weißt du, das ist eigentlich, was wir für deine Geburtstagsfeier geplant hatten. Was lautes, großes und voller Spaß."

Harry war wirklich nicht mehr hungrig, kaute aber trotzdem auf dem Brötchen herum. „Was meinst du? Ich hatte eine tolle Party."

„Ja, es war lustig, aber kleiner, als wir geplant hatten, nur Familie und der Orden. Es war im Grunde nur eine Weasley Familienfeier."

Harry lehnte verwirrt den Kopf zur Seite und starrte sie, ohne etwas zu sagen, an.

„Naja, das war bestimmt nicht die beste Party, die du bisher hattest. Der sechzehnte sollte etwas besonderes sein", sagte Ginny, sich fragend, warum er sie so komisch ansah.

„Das war die einzige Party, die ich hatte", antwortete er darauf schulterzuckend, als ob das allgemein bekannt wäre.

Ginny schnürte es den Hals zu, _oh nein. „_Was meinst du? Hattest du als Kind etwa keine Party?" Sie wusste, dass die Dursleys ihn schlecht behandelt hatten, aber sie mussten doch trotzdem irgendetwas für ihn getan haben, als er klein war. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an den einsamen, kleinen Jungen, in viel zu großer Kleidung, der vor der Absperrung zum Gleis neundreiviertel stand und ihre Mutter fragte, wie er auf das Gleis kam. Seine Verwandten hatten ihn einfach dort gelassen, ganz allein in einem Bahnhof voller Fremder. Warum sollten sie also etwas Anständiges tun, wie den Geburtstag eines Kindes feiern?

„Nee", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben ihn nie beachtet, bis ich ungefähr sieben war, und das war ein Unfall. Eine Nachbarin war wegen irgendetwas bei uns und ich habe nebenbei erwähnt, dass heute mein Geburtstag sei. Tante Petunia hatte mir irgendwann mal erzählt, wann er ist, deshalb habe ich immer darauf geachtet. Ich hatte vorher nie Geschenke bekommen, deshalb hat mich die Idee fasziniert. Tante Petunia kam mit diesem albern eingepackten Ding an und legte es auf den Fernseher. Ich habe den ganzen Tag gewartet, um es auszupacken, habe es einfach nur angestarrt."

„Als es spät wurde, haben sie mich ins Bett geschickt, also habe ich gefragt. Tante Petunia hat mich angeschaut, als ob ich drei Köpfe hätte. Heute weiß ich, dass sie einfach irgendetwas genommen hat, um den Nachbarn etwas vorzumachen. Bei Tante Petunia ging es immer nur darum, den Schein zu wahren. Das tut es immer noch. Sie drückte mir das Geschenk in die Hand und hat mich ins Bett geschickt. Es war ein Apfelkern. Ich hatte vorher noch nie ein Geschenk ausgepackt, deshalb fand ich es trotzdem aufregend. Seitdem hat sie jedes Jahr das Gleiche mit irgendeinem albernen Haushaltsgegenstand gemacht", Harry war fertig und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Punsch.

Ginny hatte ihn noch nie so viel reden gehört, und dass er eine so traurige Geschichte so beiläufig erzählte, brach ihr das Herz. Ihr kamen die Tränen. Wie konnten sie ein unschuldiges Kind so grausam behandeln? Er war ihr Neffe! Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie aus ihm so ein netter und rundum guter Mensch geworden war, trotz der Art und Weise wie sie ihn behandelt hatten. Er hätte sich auch ganz anders entwickeln können. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als das Portrait geöffnet wurde und Neville hineinkam, dicht gefolgt von Luna. Sie kamen zu Harry und Ginny hinüber.

„Hi Neville, Luna", Ginny lächelte.

„Du bist keine Gryffindor", sagte Harry zu Luna. Er war nicht gemein, er hatte eher einen leeren Gesichtsausdruck, als wenn er einfach nur das Offensichtliche aussprechen würde. Luna schien sich nicht angegriffen zu fühlen.

„Stimmt, bin ich nicht. Wenn ich ein Wassermann wäre, dann wäre ich in Hufflepuff", antwortete sie verträumt.

Für Harry schien das vollkommen logisch zu sein. „Genau. Willst du etwas Punsch?"

„Sehr gerne!"

Als Harry ein paar Gläser holte, schaute Neville Ginny fragend an. „Pass auf, im Punsch ist Alkohol", kicherte sie.

Als es immer später wurde, schien die Musik immer lauter zu werden, genauso wie Fred und George, die versuchten sie zu übertönen. Ihre ausgelassenen Persönlichkeiten waren ansteckend und Hermine gab den Versuch ziemlich schnell auf, die Situation unter Kontrolle halten zu wollen. Schließlich begnügte sie sich damit, die jüngeren Schüler unter Murren und Klagen ins Bett zu schicken. Die Drittklässlerin Holly Proctor beschwerte sich am lautesten. Ron half Hermine halbherzig, kam aber so schnell wie möglich zurück, um sich mit seinem eigenen Glas Punsch hinzusetzen.

Als Hermine zurückkam, ließ sie sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen und moserte. „Gib mir ein Glas von diesem Punsch!"

Ron zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben, so dass sie komplett hinter seinen Haaren verschwanden, als sie, ohne zu zucken, das Glas komplett leerte. Ginny lächelte vergnügt und füllte Hermines Glas erneut.

„In Ordnung", meldete sich Angelina zu Wort. „Was diese Party braucht, sind ein paar Trinkspiele. Weiß irgendjemand, wie man Drei-Mann spielt?"

„Da braucht man Zauberwürfel, oder?", fragte Ginny.

Ron schaute sie überrascht an. „Woher weißt du das?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Oh, bitte", spottete Ginny. „Was glaubst du denn, haben Bill und Charlie mit ihren Freunden im Baumhaus gemacht? Teepartys?"

„Du hast sie ausspioniert?", fragte Fred ungläubig, obwohl er überaus zufrieden mit seiner kleinen Schwester aussah.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Wie hast du denn gelernt, wie man Drei-Mann spielt, Fred?"

„Ich habe Bill und Charlie im Baumhaus ausspioniert", antwortete er selbstgerecht.

Harry, der inzwischen keinerlei Schmerz mehr verspürte und jeden im Raum gern hatte, lachte über die kleinen Streitereien der Geschwister.

George raufte Harrys Haare liebevoll, lächelnd darüber, wie albern Harry sich verhielt. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Harry?"

„Klar, großartig!"

„In Ordnung", Angelina brachte alle dazu, sich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. „So funktioniert Drei-Mann." Sie legte ein Paar Holzwürfel auf den Tisch. Abgesehen davon, dass keine Zahlen zu sehen waren, sahen sie aus, wie ganz normale Muggelwürfel. Bei Zauberwürfeln blieben die Würfel auf dem Tisch liegen und der Spieler tippte den Würfel mit dem Zauberstab an. Die Zahl erschien dann magisch. „Die erste Person, die eine 3 würfelt, ist Drei-Mann. Jedes Mal, wenn danach eine 3 gewürfelt wird, muss der Drei-Mann trinken. Die einzige Möglichkeit, nicht mehr Drei-Mann zu sein, ist, selbst eine 3 zu würfeln. Bei einer 7 trinkt die Person links von dir, bei einer 11 rechts von dir. Zwei Mal die 6 ist für alle, jeder trinkt, und bei jedem anderen Paar entscheidest du wer trinkt…"

Angelina redete so schnell, dass Harry gar nicht mehr mitkam. Sein Verstand schaffte es einfach nicht, ihr zu folgen. Sie ging weiter die Liste durch, was die ganzen verschiedenen Nummern bedeuteten. Harry dachte sich, er würde das dann schon beim Spielen lernen. Er hatte immer noch nicht zu Abend gegessen und war jetzt wieder richtig hungrig. Er schnappte sich eine Schüssel Chips und suchte blind auf dem Tisch hinter ihm, nahm sich was auch immer er in die Hände bekam und stopfte es in sich hinein, bevor er das nächste suchte.

Ron sah ihm grinsend zu. „Heißhunger, Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war an der Reihe. Ohne nachzudenken, wollte er die Würfel in die Hand nehmen, aber George hielt ihn am Arm. „Bist du Zauberer oder Muggel?"

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was hast du gerade gefragt?"

George fing an zu lachen und Ginny sagte sanft: „Tipp die Würfel mit deinem Zauberstab an, Harry."

„Das wollte ich gerade tun, aber er hat mich ja nicht gelassen!"

George lachte nur noch mehr. „Natürlich wolltest du das! Dann leg mal los."

„Hey! Ich bin der erste Drei-Mann", sagte er, mit sich selbst zufrieden. Er lehnte sich zurück mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, als ob er gerade alleine ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen hätte.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

Hermine, die inzwischen einige Gläser Punsch getrunken hatte, sagte: „Oh, setzt dich hin, Ginny, und sei nicht so eine Schwarzseherin!"

Ron war so geschockt von Hermines untypischer Antwort, dass er losprustete und seinen Punsch über den ganzen Tisch verteilte.

Katie Bell starrte Harry skeptisch an, als sie eine 3 würfelte und damit dafür sorgte, dass Harry ein weiteres Glas trinken musste. „Vielleicht hat Ginny recht. Ich bin Schulsprecherin und diese ganze Party ist unter meiner Aufsicht. Was ist, wenn der Tagesprophet Wind davon kriegt, dass ich dabei geholfen habe, Harry Potter sturzbetrunken zu machen?"

Harry lachte. „Das würden die nie drucken. Sie würden erzählen, dass ich immer sturzbetrunken bin und euch alle dazu gebracht habe, die Regeln zu ignorieren und mit mir zu trinken. Verdammt, und dann erzählen sie noch, dass ich Voldemort eingeladen habe und er saß in der Ecke und hat geschmollt, weil ich ihn nicht Drei-Mann habe sein lassen!"

Diesmal waren es die Zwillinge, die ihre Drinks überall verspritzten. Ein paar der Partygäste sahen sich alarmiert um, als ob sie erwarteten, dass Voldemort sofort aus dem Nichts erscheinen würde. Die meisten hatten sich daran gewöhnt, dass Harry seinen Namen benutzte, und waren unberührt. Ron, Ginny und Hermine lachten ihn an. Es tat Harry gut, in der Lage zu sein, Witze darüber zu reißen, es half, sein Stresslevel zu senken.

Als das Spiel weiterging, schien Harry es nicht zu schaffen, nicht mehr Drei-Mann zu sein. Natürlich fanden alle anderen diesen 'anderen' Harry extrem amüsant und jubelten jedes Mal, wenn er es nicht schaffte, eine 3 zu würfeln. Er war glücklich und lachte darüber, machte aber nicht mehr viel Sinn. Ron und Hermine waren auch glücklich und schenkten sich gegenseitig viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als allem, was das Spiel betraf.

Als ein neues Lied im Radio zu spielen begann, sprang Angelina auf und zog Fred mit sich. „Ich liebe dieses Lied!" Die beiden fingen an, mitten im Raum, vollkommen unkoordiniert und wild zu tanzen. Lee saß nur da, beobachtete die beiden und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für ein Paarungsritual genau soll das sein?"

Alicia schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf. „Steh auf und tanze, Lee!"

George sah hinüber zu Katie und sie zu ihm. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern, als sie gleichzeitig sagten: „Wollen wir?"

Verschiedene andere Paare standen auf und fingen auch an, zu tanzen. Colin fragte Ginny und Parvati kam herüber zu Harry. „Komm schon, Harry, um der alten Zeiten willen?"

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich kann nicht tanzen, das weißt du. Ich war mit jemandem, der genauso aussieht wie du, auf dem Weihnachtsball. Eigentlich glaube ich, dass damals auch zwei von euch da waren", er runzelte die Stirn in dem Versuch, sich zu erinnern.

Parvati kicherte, zog ihn aber trotzdem am Arm. „Versuch es doch noch einmal."

Harry wollte aufstehen, stolperte aber über ein Stuhlbein und fiel gleich wieder laut lachend auf den Boden. Als Ron Harry fallen sah, fing er an so doll zu lachen, dass auch er hinfiel und nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Die beiden Freunde saßen sich also auf dem Boden gegenüber und zeigten vergnügt auf den anderen, während Hermine zähneknirschend über ihnen stand.

Erst als Harry sah, wie Ginny mit Colin tanzte, fand er das auf einmal nicht mehr lustig. Eine komische Wut stieg in ihm auf und er hatte den überwältigenden Wunsch, sich auf Colin zu stürzen und ihn so richtig zu schütteln. Das Gefühl war neu für Harry und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Colin war ihm vorher schon auf die Nerven gegangen, aber niemals so schlimm, dass er ihm wirklich hatte weh tun wollte. In diesem Moment wollte Harry den Zauberstab überspringen und Colin den Kopf mit bloßen Händen abreißen.

Hermine bemerkte Harrys plötzlich immer wütender werdenden Gesichtsausdruck, folgte seinem Blick und lächelte. Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Radio und machte die Musik aus. „Na los, Leute, ab ins Bett. McGonagall wird bestimmt bald hoch kommen und wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie diesen Punsch findet. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Punkte Gryffindor verlieren würde! Fred, George, Lee, ihr schlaft bei Ron und Harry. Angelina und Alicia, ihr bleibt bei Katie, oder?" Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes war die belastende Punschschüssel verschwunden.

Unter Seufzen und Meckern suchten die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen, während sich Harry auf den Weg zu Ginny machte. Er hatte Hermine zwar reden gehört, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was sie gesagt hatte.

Ginny beobachtete Harry, wie er zu ihr hinüberkam und dann einfach vor ihr stehen blieb. Sie sah ihn fragend an und er fing an zu lachen. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie und sagte: „Du warst mal in mich verknallt…"

Ginny wurde ganz blass. Sie fand das auf einmal nicht mehr lustig. Ja, sie war in Harry verknallt gewesen und alle wussten davon, sie hatte es ja auch nicht wirklich verheimlicht. Aber Harry hatte das niemals zuvor angesprochen, hatte sie nicht einmal wissen lassen, dass er es wusste. Ihr war klar, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, aber er hatte sie vorher noch nie damit aufgezogen oder sich über sie lustig gemacht und sie wollte nicht, dass er jetzt damit anfing. Sie konnte Rons panischen Blick sehen, als er sich zu Harry bewegte, zweifelsohne in dem Versuch, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und Ginnys Würde zu retten. Harry lachte immer noch, von Ginnys Unbehagen nichts ahnend. „…und jetzt bin ich verknallt in dich!"

Ginny ging das Herz auf und sie dachte, es würde ihr gleich aus der Brust springen und auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraum weiterschlagen. Sie sah ihn ganz benommen an. Der Rausch, den sie gefühlt hatte, löste sich plötzlich in Luft auf. _Harry war in sie verknallt! Sie konnte es nicht fassen!_ Sie starrte voller Erstaunen zurück. Wollte er sich über sie lustig machen? Das war doch sicherlich nur ein Witz. Sie tat diesen Gedanken aber sofort ab. Harry war nie absichtlich grausam, dazu war er gar nicht in der Lage. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und konnte dort nichts außer Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit sehen. Sie fragte sich zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht, wie jemand, der unter ständiger Misshandlung und Beschimpfung aufgewachsen war, diese unglaubliche Fähigkeit besitzen konnte, sich um andere zu sorgen.

Ron war inzwischen bei ihnen und anstatt Ginny zu retten, so wie es seine Absicht gewesen zu sein schien, griff er sich Harry und zog ihn weg. Harry hatte sein Geständnis nicht wirklich leise gemacht und er wäre am nächsten Morgen mehr als nur verlegen. „Kein Wort!", knurrte Ron den kichernden Zuschauern zu, die immer noch wach im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Ginny fand Rons übermäßiges Beschützerverhalten normalerweise erdrückend und war davon total genervt. Wenn sie es jetzt aber auf Harry gerichtet sah, fand sie es ziemlich liebenswert und hatte ihren Bruder sehr gern.

„Komm schon, Kumpel, genug für heute Nacht", sagte er, während er Harry die Treppen nach oben und in den Schlafsaal der Jungen steuerte.

Ginny stand da, überglücklich und in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte nicht, wie sich Hermine an sie heranschlich und sich, als sie zusammen die Treppen zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen nach oben stiegen, bei ihr unterhakte. „Lass mich dir einen Rat geben: Was immer du morgen tust, erwähne bloß nicht, was er gerade gesagt hat. Wenn du das machst, wird er sich so weit in sich zurückziehen, dass es ewig dauern wird, ihn dorthin zurückzuholen, wo er jetzt ist."

Ginny lächelte sie dankbar an. „Das weiß ich, Hermine. Das hat er wahrscheinlich sowieso nur wegen des Alkohols gesagt. Die meisten hier werden sich morgen nicht mehr dran erinnern."

Hermine ließ sich von Ginnys Gleichgültigkeit nicht täuschen. „Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Ron Harry irgendwann die 'Große-Bruder-Ansprache' halten wird. Da Harry und ich Einzelkinder sind, werde ich es also zu meiner Aufgabe machen, dir die 'Große-Schwester-Ansprache' zu geben. Verletze ihn nicht, Ginny. Ich glaube nicht, dass du verstehst, was es bedeutet, dass er Gefühle für dich entwickelt. Er ist im Moment emotionell sehr zerbrechlich und du könntest ihm sehr leicht weh tun. Er hat keinerlei Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Gefühlen. Natürlich ist er unsicher! Ich frage dich, wie könnte er das nicht sein?"

Ginny musste sie unterbrechen. „Hermine, sei nicht lächerlich. Harry kann unmöglich in mich verknallt sein und das versteckt haben. Nie im Leben!" Die Ironie der Situation entging beiden nicht.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es doch so ist und ich denke schon eine ganze Weile war. Sei behutsam mit ihm. Mach nicht so schnell und sei nicht zu hart zu ihm, wenn er Mist baut, denn das wird er. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ahnungslos er bei solchen Dingen sein kann. Ich liebe ihn, Ginny, und ich glaube, du kannst ihn wirklich glücklich machen, aber wahrscheinlich wird er sich die ganze Zeit dagegen sträuben."

Ginny war sprachlos. „Hermine, ich-"

Aber der Moment war vorbei, als Professor McGonagall hineingestürmt kam und verlangte, dass die Party auf der Stelle zu Ende zu sein hatte und alle sofort ins Bett gingen. Ginny stieg weiter langsam die Treppen nach oben und ihre Gedanken über die Bedeutung von Hermines Worten wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher.

Ron hatte Harry auf sein Bett geschubst und er lag da, sich an den Seiten festhaltend und darauf wartend, dass sich das Zimmer aufhörte zu drehen. Er hatte weder die Motivation, noch den Wunsch seine Kleidung zu wechseln und er war sich auch nicht wirklich sicher, ob er überhaupt aufstehen konnte. Dean Thomas lag schon tief schlafend in seinem Bett und Neville hatte sich rausgeschlichen, um Luna zurück zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal zu bringen.

Seamus und Ron halfen den Zwillingen und Lee dabei, Betten zu verwandeln und sie in dem begrenzten Raum unterzubringen. Als sie damit fertig waren, war der Raum von Wand zu Wand voll mit Betten, ohne Platz, zu laufen, falls es notwendig war. Harry trat seine Schuhe weg und schaffte es noch, sich bis auf die Unterhose auszuziehen, bevor er wieder nach hinten umkippte. „Ich fühle mich nicht so gut", murmelte er. „Mein Bett hört nicht auf, sich zu drehen."

„Stell einen Fuß auf den Boden, Kumpel", erklärte ihm Fred, oder war es doch George.

Harry machte das und fand heraus, dass es ein wenig half. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und hörte den zusammenhanglosen Unterhaltungen zu, die um ihn herum im Gange waren. Die Zwillinge redeten über Quidditch…

„Ich spiele Quidditch", erklärte Harry ihnen und hörte sie lachen. Er wusste nicht, was so lustig war. Da gab es etwas, dass er tun sollte. Aber was? Er blickte zu Ron und sah, dass er sich gerade seinen Schlafanzug anzog. Ron schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, aufrecht zu stehen. Er sagte etwas über das Spiel heute, aber Harry war verwirrt.

„Haben wir heute Quidditch gespielt?", fragte er, aber seine Stimme hörte sich falsch an. Er konnte wieder das Lachen hören. Er bekam einen kurzen Fetzen einer Unterhaltung mit: „…gut, dass er den Krieg vergessen kann…"

Harrys Herz fing an, laut zu schlagen, während er spürte, wie ihn wieder diese vertraute Panik erfüllte. _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…_

Seine Zunge wurde auf einmal ganz trocken und schien zu groß, um in seinen Mund zu passen. _Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…_

Seine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen und er fühlte sich kalt und feucht. Er hüllte sich in die Decke ein, um warm zu bleiben. _Und der Dunkel Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt…_

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, in dem Versuch, die Stimme in seinem Kopf davon abzuhalten, weiterzureden. _Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt…_

Harry atmete jetzt in schnellen Atemstößen. Seine Hände hatten angefangen zu zittern und er hatte das drängende Verlangen, aus dem Raum zu flüchten. Er wusste, das musste eine Art Panikattacke sein, aber er wusste nicht, wie er sie stoppen konnte. Ron musste gespürt haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn er lehnte sich über Harry und flüsterte: „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Ich muss es stoppen", flehte Harry.

Ron verstand ihn falsch und dachte, Harry meinte, dass sich der Raum noch immer drehte. Er zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett. „Geh einfach schlafen, Harry. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, dass du dich am Morgen besser fühlen wirst, aber im Moment wird es erst mal helfen. Mach die Augen zu und schlaf ein, Kumpel."

Harry nickte, froh darüber, Anweisungen zu haben, die er befolgen konnte. Er zwang sich, zu entspannen und seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Als sein Herz sich beruhigt hatte, holte ihn der Alkohol ein und er glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	18. Nachwirkungen

**Kapitel 18**

**Nachwirkungen**

Als Harry wach wurde, hörte er, wie sich jemand im Schlafsaal bewegte. Leises Umherlaufen, ein Murmeln, dann ein lauter Krach, der ihm durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Eine Reihe Flüche erfüllte den Raum, von denen Harry einige vorher noch nicht einmal gehört hatte. Es hörte sich an, wie einer der Weasley-Zwillinge, aber warum sollten sie in seinem Schlafsaal sein? Harrys Kopf pochte, obwohl das nichts mit seiner Narbe zu tun hatte. Er versuchte seine verschlafenen Augen zu öffnen, aber wegen des blendenden Lichts, das durch das Fenster fiel, war er gezwungen, sie schnell wieder fest zu schließen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, in eine Prügelei verwickelt gewesen zu sein, aber das war die einzige Erklärung. Das war doch nicht nur die Grippe? Was auch immer das war, auf keinen Fall würde er diesen Morgen laufen gehen.

Er rollte seine Zunge hin und her und streckte sie mehrere Mal hinaus. Jemand musste Baumwolle in seinen Mund gezaubert haben. Immer noch nicht in der Lage, seine Augen zu öffnen, versuchte er, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu begeben. Sofort als sich sein Magen umdrehte und er befürchten musste, sich zu erbrechen, wurde ihm klar, dass das eine schlechte Idee war. Trotz des Hämmerns in seinem Kopf, zwang er sich dazu, sich zu konzentrieren und sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Quidditch… er hatte sich den Arm verletzt… da war eine Party… Punsch. Der Punsch. Das war es! Ginny war auf der Party gewesen und er konnte sich vage daran erinnern, mit ihr geredet zu haben, aber er bekam nicht mehr alle Teile zusammen. Stöhnend zog er die Decke über seinen Kopf. Was hatte er getan?

Sein Handgelenk pochte dumpf und er erinnerte sich, wie er die Schlinge zur Seite geworfen hatte. Er hätte es in der Nacht ruhig angehen lassen sollen, aber er erinnerte sich undeutlich an Würfel…

Die Vorhänge um sein Bett wurden gnadenlos zur Seite gezogen, und George Weasleys fröhliche Stimme sang ein: „Guten Morgen, Harry! Wie geht es dir?"

Harry ließ die Decke über seinem Kopf und stöhnte wieder. „Geh weg."

„Was ist denn das? Der Junge, der überlebte vollkommen erledigt von ein bisschen Firewhiskey? Komm schon, Harry, ich dachte du wärst aus härterem Holz gemacht!"

Harry konnte die Erheiterung in Georges Stimme hören, als der ihn mit seinem Finger immer wieder in die Rippen piekste. Harry biss verärgert die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich von dem Pieken wegzudrehen. „Hau ab!"

„Ich kann sehen, dass du an diesem wunderschönen Tag in ausgezeichneter Laune bist. Die Sonne scheint, die Vöglein zwitschern, da freut man sich doch, am Leben zu sein. Wie steht's bei dir, Ronniespätzchen?", zwitscherte er, als er die Vorhänge am Bett seines kleinen Bruders öffnete.

Ron lag auf seinem Bauch, Kopf zur Seite mit den Augen weit aufgerissen und ins Nichts starrend. Er war förmlich grün. Bei seinem Anblick lachte George. „Du siehst sogar noch schlechter aus, als Harry! Und das will schon einiges heißen!"

Ron starrte weiter, ohne etwas zu sagen und George verlor das Interesse an den Beiden. Er ging hinüber, um Dean zu wecken, der nicht bereit schien, seinen Schlummer aufzugeben.

Harry lag immer noch mit dem Kopf unter der Decke, drehte sich aber so hin, dass er Ron sehen konnte. „Was habe ich letzte Nacht getan?", krächzte er leise. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort haben wollte.

„Das fragst du mich?", fragte Ron. „Ich könnte dir noch nicht einmal sagen, wo ich letzte Nacht gewesen bin."

Harry fühlte sich wirklich furchtbar. Aufstehen war anscheinend keine Option und bei der Vorstellung von Frühstück wollte er würgen. Vielleicht würde er damit durchkommen, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben?

„Kommt schon, alles aufstehen und geht runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte eine scharfe Stimme, bei der Harry eine Minute brauchte, um zu erkennen, dass sie weiblich war.

Als er die Decke etwas nach unten zog, so dass sie ihm gerade bis zur Nasenspitze ging, erkannte Harry, dass Hermine und Ginny in den Schlafsaal gekommen waren. Ginny trug Jeans und einen gelben Pulli, der ganz weich und flauschig aussah. Er hatte den überwältigenden Wunsch sich hinüberzustrecken und ihn anzufassen und er wurde ganz rot wegen der Richtung, in die seine Gedanken abdrifteten. Er legte sich schnell auf seinen Bauch, um jegliche Beweise zu verstecken. _Nicht jetzt, _stöhnte er innerlich.

„Ich bin wach, ich bin wach!", sagte George. „Fred, Lee und Neville sind in der Dusche. Es ist der Rest von denen, die anscheinend nicht in der Lage sind, aus dem Bett zu kommen."

Hermine marschierte geradewegs zu Ron und zog gnadenlos das Kissen unter seinem Kopf weg.

„Hermine!", rief Ron zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen, schloss dann die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Ich bin krank."

„Du bist nicht krank, du hast einen Kater und Professor McGonagall wird das nicht als Entschuldigung akzeptieren, wenn der Gryffindor-Tisch beim Frühstück leer bleibt."

„Warum bist du heute Morgen so fröhlich? Soweit ich mich erinnere hattest du gestern Nacht nicht gerade wenig Punsch", brummte Ron böse.

„Ganz einfach", antwortete Hermine überkorrekt. „Ich habe einen Ausnüchterungszauber benutzt, bevor ich Schlafen gegangen bin. Warum hast du das nicht getan?"

Weder Ron, noch Harry antworteten. In Wahrheit hatte keiner von Beiden daran gedacht. Manchmal konnte Hermine wirklich nervig sein!

Ginny kam an Harrys Seite und setzte sich vorsichtig auf seine Bettkante. „Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?", flüsterte sie sanft.

„Mein Kopf tut weh", sagte er, immer noch ohne aufzusehen und sie anzuschauen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass da irgendetwas Wichtiges gleich am Rande seines Bewusstseins war, aber was er auch tat, er konnte nicht ganz fassen, was es war.

Sie kicherte. „Deine Haut ist grün, Harry!"

Hermine drehte sich bei ihrer Unterhaltung ruckartig um. „Tut dir dein Kopf vom Firewhiskey weh, oder von deiner Narbe?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte, ohne Ärger zu bekommen, deshalb blieb er still.

„Du hast doch daran gedacht, gestern Okklumentik zu üben, oder? Selbst wenn du den Ausnüchterungszauber vergessen hast, musst du dich doch daran erinnert haben?"

Harry wusste, dass da letzte Nacht etwas gewesen war, das er hätte tun sollen! Er stöhnte wieder und versuchte sich von dem schrillen Geräusch, das ihre Stimme machte, wegzudrehen. Es erschütterte seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„Komm schon, Hermine", haute Ron ihn raus. „Mach mal ne Pause. Selbst wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer gestern Nacht versucht hat in Harrys Kopf zu kommen, hätten allein schon die Dämpfe ihn vollkommen blau gemacht!"

Obwohl sie sich wirklich anstrengte, konnte Ginny das Zischen, das ihren Lippen bei diesem Kommentar entkam, nicht unterdrücken. Sie konnte spüren, wie Harry sich neben ihr vor Lachen schüttelte, aber versuchte, es sich zu verkneifen und sie sah, wie Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Trotzdem", führte Hermine fort, als sie ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Es ist wichtig, Harry, du kannst es dir nicht leisten, es ausfallen zu lassen."

Harry schien nicht die Kraft zu haben, wegen ihrer Einmischung böse zu sein. Er seufzte, drehte sich um und schaute zu Ginny hinauf. „Habe ich mich gestern Nacht zum Vollidioten gemacht?"

Ginny schien ihn aufmerksam zu mustern und Harry wurde ziemlich nervös, während er sich fragte, warum sie ihn wohl so ansah. Sie schien endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben und sagte: „Naja, du warst ziemlich albern."

Harry stöhnte. „Großartig", murmelte er.

„Komm schon, es war eine Party und alle waren gut drauf. Wir haben schließlich Ravenclaw niedergemetzelt", sagte Ginny und hob damit jedermanns Stimmung.

Als der Quidditchsieg erwähnt wurde, war Ron schlagartig munter und setzte sich in seinem Bett aufrecht hin. „Besser hätten wir wirklich nicht in die neue Saison starten können! Wir müssen an den Jägern arbeiten. Die Hüter von Slytherin und Hufflepuff sind nicht so gut, wie der von Ravenclaw, also können wir unsere Punkteausbeute noch verbessern."

Einige der anderen Jungs kamen aus der Dusche zurück und warfen ihre Sachen auf ihre Betten. „Ihr seid dran", sagte Neville zu Ron und Harry, als er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte.

Harry sah zu den Mädchen hinüber. „Wenn ihr schon runtergehen wollt, wir treffen euch dann im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Es macht uns nichts aus, hier zu warten", sagte Hermine, die von Harrys Unbehagen nichts mitzubekommen schien. Harry setzte sich aufrecht im Bett hin und klammerte seine Decke an seine nackte Brust. Eine Brust, bemerkte Ginny, die definierter und muskulöser aussah, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Schultern waren breiter geworden, was aber untergegangen war, weil Harry so dünn gewesen war. Sie dachte sich, dass er jetzt, wo er wieder etwas mehr Gewicht hatte, ziemlich gut aussah. Er war schon immer dünn gewesen, aber im Moment sah er eher schlank, als mager aus.

Als wenn er wüsste, woran sie gerade dachte, bemerkte sie, wie Harry rot wurde. Erst als Ron es aussprach, verstand sie den wahren Grund. „Komm Hermine, jetzt lass Harry doch mal in Ruhe. Er war gestern Nacht zu betrunken, um sich seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen und er möchte euch bei seinem Sprint in die Dusche keine Showeinlage geben." Ron lachte über Harrys Unbehagen und Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Ginny und Hermine hatten Mitleid mit ihm. „In Ordnung", lächelte Hermine. „Wir sehen euch dann unten. Zehn Minuten!"

Die Dusche machte die beiden ein wenig munterer, aber keiner von beiden fühlte sich sonderlich ausgelassen. Sie gingen gemeinsam hinunter in die Große Halle, wo der Lärm der frühstückenden Masse die beiden fast wieder nach oben fliehen ließ.

Als er den Gryffindor-Tisch einmal rauf und runter schaute fiel Harry auf, dass der Großteil der älteren Schüler nicht wirklich gut aussah. Die Zwillinge waren schon gegangen, zusammen mit Lee und den Mädchen. So wie seine Mitschüler aussahen, hatte Harry den Verdacht, dass die Zwillinge diesen Morgen bei niemandem sonderlich weit oben auf der Beliebtheitsliste standen.

Dean Thomas fehlte. Harry nahm an, dass er immer noch im Bett lag. Seamus saß an der anderen Seite des Tisches, ein Stückchen weiter weg, und benutzte seine Hände, um seinen Kopf hochzuhalten. Neville, obwohl er aß, sah leicht grün aus. Parvati und Lavender sahen zwar normal aus, aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie nicht redeten, reichte aus, um zu verraten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hermine schien sie selbst zu sein, aber Harry konnte bei Ginny Augenringe erkennen. Ron sah eher grau aus und Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, es jemals erlebt zu haben, dass Ron nicht essen wollte! Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er sogar noch schlimmer aussah, als Ron. Während er da saß und seinem Frühstück aus dem Weg ging, hatten ihn mehrere Leute sonderbar angelächelt, aber keiner hatte geradeheraus gelacht, weshalb er annahm, dass er nichts getan hatte, um sich richtig zu blamieren.

Er war so komplett in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Dumbledore auf ihn zugelaufen war, bis der ältere Zauberer sich räusperte. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Die Gryffindors sehen heute alle ziemlich müde aus, ich nehme an, ihr habt euch gestern beim Spiel verausgabt", Dumbledore lächelte mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Wenn du fertig bist, würde ich gerne mit dir reden. Wärst du so nett und kommst in mein Büro, sagen wir, um halb neun? Das Passwort ist Pfefferkobold."

Harry stöhnte als der Direktor wegging. Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore darüber reden wollte, was am Freitag in Hogsmeade passiert war und Harry hoffte, den Nebel in seinem Kopf loswerden zu können, so dass er sich konzentrieren und seine Fragen beantworten konnte.

„Weißt du, was er will?", fragte Ron.

„Was ist los, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Ich freue mich einfach nicht darauf, mich in seinem Büro mit ihm zu treffen. Das letzte Mal, als ich mit ihm dort war, habe ich es ziemlich demoliert."

Hermine war empört. „Du hast was getan?"

Harry schloss die Augen und rieb sie unter seiner Brille mit der Hand. Er erinnerte sich an diesen furchtbaren Tag, an dem er Sirius verloren und erfahren hatte, was er in Zukunft würde tun müssen.

„Was meinst du mit demoliert?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Harry zuckte. „Das war diese Nacht", sagte er leise.

Verständnis spiegelte sich auf allen drei Gesichtern wieder und sie nickten ernst. Harry hatte ihnen immer noch nichts von dem erzählt, was geschehen war, nachdem ihn Dumbledore aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zurückgeschickt hatte. Er war zwar schon mit Moony dort oben gewesen und wusste, Dumbledore hatte die meisten Sachen ersetzt, aber er musste sich trotzdem entschuldigen.

„Mir- Mir ging es da nicht gut", bot er als schwache Erklärung an. Er wollte weiterreden, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte und sah sie stattdessen nur an, darum flehend, dass sie verstehen würden.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry", sagte Ginny, die sich daran erinnerte, was Harry ihr über diese Nacht erzählt hatte, dass auch er besessen gewesen war. „Ich bin mir sicher, Dumbledore versteht das. Vielleicht kannst du ja mit ihm darüber reden, wenn du da oben bist?"

Harry nickte und stand auf, dankbar für die Erlösung. „Ich werde dann jetzt mal nach oben gehen, ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig."

Seine Freunde beobachteten ihn mit besorgten Blicken, als er sich seinen Weg aus der Großen Halle bahnte.

Harry kam einige Minuten zu früh am steinernen Wasserspeier an, weshalb er sich an die Statue lehnte und versuchte, sich für einige Minuten zu sammeln. Als Harry das Büro betrat, saß Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, während er sich umsah und stürzte sich einfach hinein. „Sie haben eine Entschuldigung verdient, Sir."

Dumbledore schien zu verstehen, worauf Harry hinauswollte. „Eine Entschuldigung ist nicht nötig, Harry, ich verstehe das durchaus."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte nicht-"

„Harry, was vergangen ist, ist vergangen. Wir waren uns doch einig voranzugehen, erinnerst du dich? Du arbeitest daran, mir meine Fehler zu vergeben, ich werde das gleiche für dich tun."

Harry nickte und lächelte Dumbledore müde an. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen darüber reden, was mit Remus in Hogsmeade passiert ist?"

Dumbledore faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn und lehnte sich vor. „Das tue ich."

„Meine Narbe hatte mir schon den ganzen Tag immer mehr Probleme gemacht. Ich habe immer wieder kurze Bilder gesehen. Ich wusste, dass er sich freute. Ich weiß aber nicht, worüber er sich gefreut hat. Ich habe von nichts eine Vision bekommen. Plötzlich war es, als könnte ich ihn dort spüren. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Ich habe Okklumentik benutzt und konnte ihn dann abblocken."

Dumbledore nickte ernst. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass die Schutzzauber, die Hogwarts umgeben dir bei deinen Okklumentikfähigkeiten helfen. Ich habe meine Befürchtung, dass Voldemort möglicherweise etwas versuchen könnte, sobald du die Grenzen von Hogwarts verlässt, mit Remus besprochen."

„Ich bin mir aber immer noch nicht sicher, ob das wirklich der Fall gewesen ist. Nachdem du seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hattest, warst du in der Lage ihn abzublocken. Wie dem auch sei, so hat er es jedoch auch geschafft zu dir durchzudringen, sobald du den Schutz von Hogwarts verlassen hattest. Ich befürchte, seine Freude ging darauf zurück, herauszufinden, dass du nicht länger auf dem Schulgelände warst."

Harry war leicht verärgert darüber, dass Dumbledore das schon geahnt und Remus gewarnt hatte, es aber nicht für nötig gehalten hielt, ihn darüber zu informieren. „Bei allem gebotenen Respekt, Sir, Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen wieder vertraue, aber dann müssen Sie auch mir vertrauen! Ich muss solche Dinge vorher wissen, nicht, nachdem es schon zu spät ist."

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Ich habe dir meine Befürchtungen nicht direkt mitgeteilt, ich hatte jedoch meine Gründe. Ich hatte vermutet, dass, sollte ich dir von meinem Verdacht erzählen, deine Verteidigung nicht so stark wäre. Du lässt dich stark von Suggestionen verunsichern und neigst dazu, das Schlechteste von dir zu denken. Ich habe befürchtet, dass uns, wenn ich dir von meinem Verdacht erzähle, dein eigenes Selbstbewusstsein unterminieren könnte."

Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen ganz rot wurden. „Denken Sie, wir sollten es austesten?"

„Ja, wir werden es mit Moony noch einmal ausprobieren. Zuerst möchte ich aber etwas mehr mit Okklumentik arbeiten. Remus sagte mir, dass er dich über die Übungsstunde mit Professor Snape informiert hat?"

Harry achtete darauf, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu behalten. „Ja, Sir."

Dumbledore studierte ihn einen Augenblick und nickte dann. „Sehr gut, dann werde ich mich darum kümmern. Ich denke, es sind Glückwünsche zu deinen Apparierfähigkeiten angebracht. Gut gemacht, Harry."

Er konnte nichts gegen den überschwappenden Stolz tun, der ihn überkam, als Dumbledore ihn anstrahlte. „Ich habe es noch nicht über eine lange Distanz versucht."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Vielleicht können wir ja in den Ferien etwas arrangieren. Warum gehst du nicht zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, Harry? Wenn ich das sagen darf, du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Mütze voll Schlaf gebrauchen. Ich finde so ein Nickerchen immer sehr erfrischend, besonders nach einer langen Nacht."

Dumbledore schmunzelte und Harry hatte den starken Eindruck, dass er mehr wusste, als er zugab. Wenn dem wirklich so war, so bemerkte Harry, bot er ihm kein Mittel gegen einen Kater an.

Er lächelte den Direktor an und verließ sein Büro.

***************

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, war er relativ leer. Ron schlief auf dem Sofa vor dem Feuer, während Hermine und Ginny an einem Tisch saßen, verschiedene Bücher und Pergament vor ihnen ausgebreitet. Harry setzte sich zu den Mädchen und grüßte sie herzlich.

„Wie lief es?", fragte Hermine.

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Du hast überlebt", grinste Ginny.

„Harry, an wieviel erinnerst du dich noch von gestern Nacht?", wollte Hermine wissen. Er hörte, wie Ginny tief durchatmete, war sich aber nicht sicher, warum.

„Hier ein bisschen, da ein bisschen", antwortete er. „Nicht mehr viel, nachdem wir angefangen haben, zu spielen. Warum?"

Hermine zögerte für eine Minute und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Du hast da eine Prophezeiung erwähnt. Ich nehme an, du meintest die aus der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würden eiskalte Fingerspitzen seinen Hals zudrücken, verkrampfte sofort und hob die Schultern, als würde er sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten. „Ich weiß nicht, ich erinnere mich nicht", murmelte er. _Denn keiner kann leben, wenn der Andere überlebt._

„Harry-", fing Hermine an, aber Harry fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Was lernt ihr da?", fragte er, darauf abzielend, das Thema zu wechseln.

Ginny beobachtete, wie Harry wegen Hermines Frage dicht machte und fragte sich, worum es ging? Es war offensichtlich etwas, über das er nicht reden wollte. „Muggelkunde", seufzte sie und rümpfte die Nase. „Muggel haben einige komische Ideen."

Harry musste an die Muggel denken, bei denen er aufgewachsen war und spottete: „Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen."

„Wir haben über Scheidungen geredet. Wusstest du, dass es so etwas wie Scheidung in der Zaubererwelt nicht gibt?", fragte Hermine. „Ich meine, überleg dir das mal, die einzigen Schüler mit geschiedenen Eltern sind Muggelgeborene!"

Harry hatte nie viel darüber nachgedacht, war aber glücklich, dass Hermine ihn vom Haken zu lassen schien. Er wusste, dass er ihr nicht für immer aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Es stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie sehr es sie störte, das Thema wechseln zu müssen. Aber für ihn war das im Moment notwendig. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Was passiert, wenn sie nicht mehr verheiratet sein wollen?" Einer von Dudleys Freunden hatte geschiedene Eltern und er erinnerte sich, gehört zu haben, wie der Junge sich damit brüstete, dass jedes Elternteil ihm immer größere Geschenke kaufte, in dem Versuch, den anderen zu übertrumpfen.

„Ein Zauberer und eine Hexe können nicht heiraten, ohne sich einem Verträglichkeitszauber zu unterziehen. Wenn der Zauber ergibt, dass das Paar zusammen passt, sind sie fürs Leben verbunden. Man kann die Verbindung nicht zerbrechen", antwortete Ginny. „Das funktioniert genauso bei arrangierten Ehen. Selbst wenn sie schon seit ihrer Geburt verlobt sind, müssen sie immer noch den Verträglichkeitstest bestehen, bevor sie heiraten können. Das hat schon viele Pläne für die Verbindung von Familien ruiniert."

Diese Neuigkeiten schienen Hermines Zartgefühl zu beleidigen. „Arrangierte Ehen! Die gibt es immer noch? Was, wenn jemand das überhaupt nicht wollte? Und selbst wenn, Gefühle können sich doch ändern! Was, wenn ein Partner misshandelt wird, oder wenn einer zu viel trinkt, oder..."

Ginny schien von Hermines Ausbruch überrascht. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „So funktioniert das halt. Wenn ein Partner das wirklich nicht will, wird der Verträglichkeitszauber höchstwahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren. In Muggelkunde haben wir darüber gelesen, wie viele Scheidungen es in der Muggelwelt gibt und wie anders man mit verschiedenen Dingen umgeht. In der Zaubererwelt gibt es nicht annähernd so viele Misshandlungen. Wenn ein Zauberer eine Hexe schlägt, kann sie sich umdrehen und ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit verfluchen. Ein Zauberstab schafft die gleichen Voraussetzungen."

„Was ist mit der Misshandlung von Kindern?", fragte Hermine.

„Was meinst du? Seine eigenen Kinder schlagen?"

Hermine nickte. „Unglücklicherweise ist das in der Muggelwelt auch weit verbreitet."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht in der Zaubererwelt. Man würde sofort, ohne Prozess, nach Askaban geschickt werden. Ich kann mir sowieso nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand seine eigenen Kinder schlagen würde."

Harry war still gewesen und die Richtung, in die sich die Unterhaltung bewegte, machte ihn wieder nervös. „Wer kann diese Verträglichkeitszauber anwenden?"

„Ein Mitglied des Zaubergamot, wenn du dich um eine Hochzeitserlaubnis bewirbst. Ich glaube, Dumbledore könnte es tun", antworte Ginny.

„Warum heiraten Zauberer und Hexen so jung? Ich meine, deine Eltern sind ungefähr so alt, wie meine, aber du hast noch einen Haufen älterer Geschwister. Deine Eltern haben auch direkt nach der Schule geheiratet, oder Harry?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Glaube schon."

Ginny dachte eine Minute darüber nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Warum warten Muggel so lange?"

„Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie keinen Zauber haben, der ihnen sagt, ob sie zueinander passen", murmelte Hermine eher zu sich selbst, als zu Harry und Ginny. „Ich habe auch bemerkt, dass Muggel eine... äh... eher lockerere Moral haben als Zauberer."

Ginny schaute sich nervös im Raum um, als ob sie jemand bei dieser Unterhaltung belauschen würde. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei Muggeln ist, aber die Hochzeitszeremonie ist ein verbindlicher, magischer Vertrag. Üblicherweise bedeutet das, einen Partner für das ganze Leben."

„Das ist ziemlich altmodisch", schniefte Hermine. „Das ist so, wie es in der Muggelwelt einmal war."

„Einer der Vorfahren der Zaubererwelt war Merlin, deshalb ist sie auch heute noch so ähnlich, wie Camelot gestaltet", schlug Harry vor.

„Genau!", rief Ginny und strahlte ihn an. Ihr Lächeln munterte Harry sofort auf. Er war mit sich zufrieden, weil er es richtig verstanden hatte. Sein Kopf wurde langsam wieder klarer und er war froh darüber. Obwohl er letzte Nacht Spaß gehabt hatte, gefiel ihm der Kontrollverlust nicht, den der Firewhiskey zurückgelassen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an Moodys Motto _Immer wachsam_ und ihm war klar, dass er gestern Nacht nicht mal annähernd wachsam gewesen war. _Wie hatte er die Prophezeiung erwähnen können, und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Hermine gegenüber?_ Das war eine Warnung für ihn gewesen und er wusste, dass er das nächste Mal vorsichtiger sein würde. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er die Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte, und das ganz ohne Alpträume oder einen Schlaftrank und er merkte sich diese Information für später.

***************

Während sich der Oktober dem Ende zuneigte, machte Harry mit seinem Extraunterricht weiter. Tonks und er arbeiteten jetzt an Karate, Taekwondo und tatsächlich sogar Kickboxen. Harry gefiel diese körperliche Anstrengung genauso sehr wie die schwierigen Zauber, die er lernte. Er plante schon, einige davon in der DA zu zeigen. Er dachte sich, es wäre hilfreich, der DA ebenfalls einiges von der Kampfkunst zu zeigen. Das konnte er aber nicht tun, ohne sich zu verraten. Dumbledore wollte dieses zusätzliche Training geheim halten, weshalb Harry gezwungen war, es für sich zu behalten. Bei den schwierigen Zaubern konnte er immer noch behaupten, dass er sie aus einem Buch gelernt hatte.

Moony und er hatten Montag mit den Grundlagen des Fechtens begonnen. Beim ersten Versuch, das Schwert gegen Remus, der ziemlich gut war, zu führen, kam er sich vor wie ein Idiot. Aber mit Zeit und Übung gefiel ihm dieser Sport immer mehr, genauso wie Moony vorhergesagt hatte. Während sie so ihre Trainingskämpfe absolvierten, teilte Moony Geschichten aus seiner Jugend mit ihm, sowie einige der Dinge, die er, Sirius und James angestellt hatten. Harry genoss es, diese Geschichten zu hören und es half ihm, seinen Vater wieder in einem besseren Licht zu sehen.

Halloween stand vor der Tür und das Schloss war in festlicher Pracht geschmückt. Kürbislaternen waren in allen Ecken zu finden und schwebende Kerzen erleuchteten die Große Halle. Die Banner waren schwarz und orange gefärbt, während verzauberte Fledermäuse an der Decke flatterten. Professor Flitwick hatte mehrere Vogelscheuchen verzaubert und sie in die Eingangshalle gestellt. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand an ihnen vorbeilief, duellierten sie sich. Anfangs fanden das alle noch sehr amüsant, aber mit der Zeit wurden sie ziemlich nervig.

Die Vorbereitungen für das Festessen am Abend waren in vollem Gange und Ron geiferte schon beim Gedanken an die vielen Speisen. Die letzte Stunde des Tages war VgddK und Professor Trent war in einen knallorangenen Umhang gekleidet, auf den überall schwarze Fledermäuse gedruckt waren. Sie hatte dicken, schwarzen Eye-Liner aufgetragen und irgendetwas an ihrem Aussehen beunruhigte Harry. Er vermutete, dass es Überbleibsel der Muggel-Halloweenabende seiner Kindheit waren. Professor Trent sah genauso aus, wie er sich als Kind eine Hexe vorgestellt hatte.

„Der heutige Tag markiert den 15. Jahrestag des ersten Sturzes des Dunklen Lords", begann sie den Unterricht. Sowohl Ron, als auch Hermine zuckten zusammen und schauten Harry behutsam an. Sein Gesicht blieb teilnahmslos und er weigerte sich, ihre Blicke wahrzunehmen.

Er war sich des Datums, und seiner Bedeutung, sehr wohl bewusst. Obwohl er sich nie länger damit aufgehalten hatte, so verbrachte er doch einen Teil von Halloween damit, sich das Fotoalbum, das er von Hagrid in der ersten Klasse geschenkt bekommen hatte, anzusehen. Jahrelang hatte er sich die Bilder nur kurz angesehen, ein stiller Tribut, und er hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt. Dieses Jahr war das Fotoalbum in seinem Koffer geblieben und er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob er es sich anschauen wollte. Die Bilder von Sirius darin hatten ihn diesen Sommer im Ligusterweg heimgesucht, bis er das Album schließlich ganz tief in seinem Koffer vergraben hatte. Er hatte es immer noch nicht wieder hervorgeholt.

„Eure Aufgabe ist ein einen Meter langer Aufsatz über seine erste Niederlage. Ich will eure Ideen, was es war, das den Dunklen Lord erledigt hat. Ihr sollt euch nicht mit seiner Wiederauferstehung beschäftigen, nur die erste Niederlage." Ihr Blick war auf Harry fixiert. „Ich habe daran gedacht, Sie für diese Aufgabe zu entschuldigen, Mr. Potter, mich dann aber dagegen entschieden, weil Sie damals erst ein Jahr alt waren und deshalb nicht mehr Informationen haben, als das, was Alle in den Büchern finden werden."

Hermine und Ron starrten Harry bange an und er wusste, dass sie sich fragten, ob er Professor Trent genauso anfahren würde, wie im letzten Jahr Umbridge. Er blieb still. Sie hatte jedoch keine Ahnung davon, was er hörte, wenn er einem Dementor zu nahe kam.

Harry starrte sie weiterhin unnachgiebig an. Trent verstand das als Akzeptanz und fuhr fort. Innen drin schlug Harrys Herz wie wild und beim Gedanken daran, diesen Aufsatz zu schreiben, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Er hasste die Vorstellung, dass seine Klassenkameraden Recherchen über _ihn_ anstellen mussten! Genau das hatte ihm noch gefehlt – _noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit für seine Person!_ Dann fiel Harry ein, dass auch Malfoy diese Aufgabe bekommen würde und er stöhnte beinahe laut auf. Er wollte aus diesem Klassenzimmer, und das sofort! Es brauchte all seine Willenskraft, damit er nicht aus dem Raum stürzte.

Als die Glocke schließlich läutete, war er als erster aus der Tür und wartete gar nicht erst auf Ron und Hermine. Er war dankbar, dass sie nicht nach im riefen, denn das würde erst recht alle anderen darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er davon rannte. Er musste nachdenken und er musste hier weg. Er ging nach oben zum Eingang in den Turm, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hindurch und in seinen Schlafsaal, ohne irgendjemanden zu sehen oder mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte den Koffer an, während in seinem Inneren eine Debatte tobte.

Nach mehreren Minuten, ging er leise hinüber zu seinem Koffer und kramte nach seinem Fotoalbum. Als er wieder auf seinem Bett saß, öffnete er es langsam und erblickte die lächelnden Gesichter seiner Eltern. Sie waren auf diesem Bild jung und trugen immer noch die Hogwartsuniformen. Harry konnte undeutliche Umrisse einiger Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum ausmachen. Er hatte schon oft über die Tatsache nachgedacht, dass seine Eltern schon in denselben Sesseln gesessen haben, in denen er seine Hausaufgaben machte.

Er schaute sich noch ein paar mehr Bilder an, sah aber auf, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Ginny steckte ihren Kopf in das Zimmer. „Harry? Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie.

„Sicher doch", antwortete er ihr. Er fragte sich, warum sie hier oben war. „Ron ist noch nicht aus dem Unterricht zurück. Er ist noch mit Hermine zusammen."

„Ich suche nicht nach Ron. Ich war im Gemeinschaftsraum, als du durch gerannt bist. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry seufzte. „Fantastisch. Ich habe ja nur gerade eine Hausaufgabe bekommen, bei der ich über mich selbst schreiben muss. Könnte nicht besser sein." Er versuchte trotz des Sarkasmus nicht auch noch bitter zu klingen.

„Was siehst du dir da an?"

Harry verkrampfte. Er hatte dieses Fotoalbum immer eher für sich behalten und selbst Ron und Hermine hatten nur sehr wenig daraus gesehen. Ginny schien sein Zögern zu spüren. „Du musst es mir nicht zeigen. Ich habe nur gefragt."

Harry rutschte herüber und machte für sie Platz im Bett. „Das ist ein Fotoalbum von meinen Eltern. Hagrid hat es mir gegeben."

Er sah, dass sie ganz große Augen machte, sich vorsichtig neben ihn hinsetzte und mit ihrem Finger über den Deckel fuhr. „Darf ich?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Komischerweise hatte er nichts dagegen. „Klar. Das hier ist im Haus in Godrics Hollow. Moony hat mir erzählt, dass er es gemacht hat."

Ginnys Finger berührten die Bilder. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie ähnlich du deinem Vater bist. Bill sieht von allen am ehesten aus wie Dad, aber nicht mal annähernd so genau, wie du deinem Vater."

„Ja, das sagen alle."

Sie wollte gerade die Seite umblättern, als er ganz steif wurde und sich geistig auf das nächste Foto vorbereitete. „Das ist ihre Hochzeit", sagte er nur kurz und starrte auf das vertraute, jüngere Gesicht vom Trauzeugen seiner Eltern.

„Sirius sieht so jung aus", traute sie sich zu sagen und Harry nickte.

„Askaban hat ihn wirklich altern lassen", flüsterte er.

Ginny bohrte nicht weiter und blätterte die Seite um. Als sie das nächste Bild sah, atmete sie entspannt aus. Das war gar nicht so schlimm. Er bemerkte, wie Ron einmal kurz in den Raum sah, aber auch genauso schnell wieder ging.

Auf dem nächsten Foto war Baby Harry zu sehen, wie er bei seiner Mutter auf dem Schoß saß, vor ihm ein kleiner Geburtstagskuchen. Die Nummer eins blinkte hellgrün. Das war eines von Harrys Lieblingsfotos.

„Das bist du!", quietschte Ginny vergnügt und Harry war sich nicht wirklich sicher, warum sie so glücklich war. Ron und Hermine kamen zaghaft in den Raum und setzten sich zu ihnen auf Harrys Bett.

„Schau dir mal Baby Harry an", zwitscherte Ginny und Hermine machte das gleiche quietschende Geräusch, das Ginny gemacht hat.

Die vier verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags auf Harrys Bett, die Seiten des Fotoalbums umblätternd und über einige der Bilder lachend. Harry war überrascht, als er feststellte, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, ihnen die Fotos zu zeigen und es war auch viel einfacher und angenehmer, sie sich mit ihnen zusammen anzusehen, als alleine da zu sitzen.

***************

Das Festessen war wie immer großartig und Ron bekam all das Essen, auf das er gehofft hatte. Alle hatten eine gute Zeit und sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends mit Schach oder anderen Spielen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatte eine neue Packung Zauberschnippschnapp, die er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Er wollte gerade nach oben in den Schlafsaal gehen, um sie zu holen, damit sie alle zusammen etwas spielen konnten.

Als er vor seinem Koffer stand, explodierte seine Narbe vor Schmerz, der schlimm genug war, dass er zu Boden auf die Knie fiel. Er drückte seine Hände gegen seinen Kopf und versuchte den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der aus ihm herauszubrechen drohte. Er sah Bilder von einer brennenden Nachbarschaft, das Dunkle Mal war deutlich sichtbar und schwebte über der ganzen Stadt. Er hatte noch nie ein so großes gesehen. Obwohl er die Bilder nur kurz sah, waren sie doch sehr intensiv und Harry benötigte all seine Kraft, um die Verbindung zu schließen. Vor Anstrengung nach Luft schnappend, versuchte er sowohl die Bilder, als auch die hinterlistige Präsenz aus seinem Verstand zu verdrängen.

Als Ron den Raum betrat war Harry immer noch schwer atmend am Boden. Seine Narbe brannte stark und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

„Harry!", rief Ron und versucht ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Harry konnte kaum stehen und so legte Ron schließlich seine Arme um Harrys Schultern, um ihn so zum Bett zu schleifen. „Hermine, du musst sofort herkommen!", brüllte Ron.

Hermine und Ginny waren sehr schnell da und kamen zu Harry herüber. Ginny wollte gerade seine Narbe anfassen, aber er drückte ihren Arm nachdrücklich weg. Die Narbe war ganz rot auf seiner Stirn.

„Was hast du gesehen, Harry?", fragte Hermine, die noch nicht einmal fragen musste, was passiert war.

„Godrics Hollow", flüsterte Harry, und kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Bilder nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. „Er hat den Jahrestag gefeiert."


	19. Offenbarungen

**Kapitel 19**

**Offenbarungen**

Der November hielt Einzug und mit ihm kam eiskalter Regen und raues, bis in die Knochen fahrendes Wetter. Schon sehr früh war der See mit einer sehr dünnen Eisschicht zugefroren. Professor Flitwick erzählte nur zu gerne, dass er seit seiner Jugend so ein Wetter nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Die steinernen Mauern schienen die Kälte zu bewahren und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass das beabsichtigt war, um Studenten davon abzuhalten, in den Korridoren herumzulaufen und stattdessen in die Klassenräume zu gehen. Abgesehen vom Verließ, wo Zaubertränke stattfand, fühlten sich alle Klassenräume gemütlich warm und heiter an.

Es war mitten in einer Woche von trostlosem, klammen Nieselregen, als Professor Dumbledore in der Großen Halle aufstand und eine Ankündigung machte, die jedem jungen Zauberer das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

In dem Versuch, die Stimmung der Schüler zu heben, von denen jeder, neben der andauernden Gefahr des Krieges, kombiniert mit erdrückendem Wetter, Anzeichen von Anspannung zeigte, hatte der Direktor entschieden, einen weiteren Weihnachtsball zu halten.

Sofort fingen junge Hexen an, aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln und den Abend zu planen. Die Kälte war so gut wie vergessen. Harry, so wie die große Mehrzahl von jungen Zauberern, bekam Bauchschmerzen, als er sich an das Fiasko des letzten Weihnachtsballs erinnerte.

Er musste ein weiteres Mal die Erniedrigung ertragen, jemanden zu fragen! Harry dachte, er würde lieber Okklumentikstunden mit Snape haben, als diese Peinlichkeit noch einmal durchzumachen. Sofort dachte er an lange, rotgoldene Haare und ihm war klar, wen er gerne fragen würde, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er den Mut aufbringen konnte. Er hob das Glas mit Saft und versuchte seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten.

Der Weihnachtsball fand am Ende des Semesters statt, direkt bevor die Schüler über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fuhren. Harry nahm sowieso an, dass er in Hogwarts bleiben würde, so wie immer. _Außer im letzten Jahr,_ flüsterte sein Verstand, aber Harry unterdrückte diesen Gedanken schnell. Er wollte sich nicht an letzte Weihnachten erinnern. Harry drehte sich zu Ron und erwartete, im Gesicht seines Freundes die gleiche Furcht, die er fühlte, erkennen zu können. Stattdessen sah er ein breites Grinsen, während Ron über den Tisch direkt in Hermines Augen schaute.

„Hermine, würdest du mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball gehen?", fragte er.

Hermine strahlte ihn an und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Nichts lieber als das!"

Harry erinnerte sich an den riesigen Streit, den die Beiden in der vierten Klasse gehabt hatten, als Ron endlich aufgefallen war, dass Hermine ein Mädchen war. Den Gesichtsausdrücken der beiden nach zu urteilen, hatte Ron das auf jeden Fall wieder gut gemacht. Er bewunderte Rons Mumm, sie hier und jetzt am Frühstückstisch zu fragen, vor den Augen Aller.

Harry bemerkte, wie Ginny ihren Bruder anstrahlte. Eigentlich sahen Parvati, Lavender und die meisten anderen Mädchen in Gryffindor Ron und Hermine verträumt an. Harry machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass Ron bei allen Punkte gewonnen hatte, weil er sofort etwas gesagt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob den Mädchen besser gefiel, dass er sofort gefragt, oder dass er es in aller Öffentlichkeit getan hatte? Vielleicht sollte er das gleiche tun und Ginny jetzt sofort fragen?

Harry sah zu Ginny hinüber. Sie lächelte Ron und Hermine glücklich an und ärgerte Ron damit, dass er sich endlich am Riemen gerissen hatte. Nein, er wollte sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit fragen. Ron und Hermine waren eh ein Paar, natürlich würden sie zusammen gehen. Trotzdem waren sie vier gute Freunde, es wäre lustig, wenn sie alle zusammen gingen. Als Harry darüber nachdachte, erkannte er, dass er nicht nur als Freund mit Ginny zum Ball gehen wollte, er wollte eine richtige Verabredung.

Würde er die Worte herausbringen? Würde sie ihm ins Gesicht lachen? Er hatte bei ihr vor zwei Jahren seine Chance gehabt und er hatte Ginny noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Wäre sie beleidigt, weil er sie erst jetzt beachtete? Seine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen, deshalb sagte er Ron und Hermine, dass er sie im Unterricht treffen würde und stürzte durch die Tür, ohne Ginny wirklich anzusehen.

Als er durch die Tür rannte, stieß er mit Professor Dumbledore, dem Grund für seine innere Unruhe, zusammen. Er konnte nichts gegen den finsteren Blick tun, der in seinem Gesicht erschien. Das ließ Professor Dumbledores Augen aber anscheinend nur noch mehr leuchten.

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Beeilst du dich so, um von jemandem wegzukommen, oder um jemanden zu treffen?", fragte der Direktor mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Morgen…äh…Ich…äh…", Harry stockte und Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich liebe die Dramen, die die Ankündigung eines Balls mit sich bringt. Aber leider müssen wir uns mit ernsteren Dingen beschäftigen. Es gibt da einige Entwicklungen, von denen du wissen solltest. Wenn du mir bitte folgen möchtest?", Dumbledore deutete mit dem Arm in die Richtung seines Büros und Harry änderte die Richtung, um ihm zu folgen.

„Welche Art von Entwicklungen, Sir?"

Dumbledore sprach erst, als sie auf der drehenden Wendeltreppe nach oben zu seinem Büro standen. „Wie du weißt, war es um Voldemort seit seinem Angriff auf Godrics Hollow sehr still."

Harry hatte Dumbledore von seiner Vision erzählt und der Direktor hatte den Verdacht, dass Voldemort Harry von dieser besonderen Zerstörung wissen lassen wollte. Es war ein Massaker gewesen, bei dem mehrere Muggel- und Magierfamilien ausgelöscht worden waren. Es gab anscheinend keinen strategischen Grund für die Attacke auf Godrics Hollow und Dumbledore glaubte, es war eher ein Akt von Trotz, ein Weg, sich an der Vergangenheit zu vergreifen. „Unsere Quellen haben uns informiert, dass Voldemort die Fähigkeiten eines Fluchbrechers nutzt. Das ist auch, was wir schon lange Zeit vermutet hatten."

„Bills Freund, Declan Morrissey?", fragte Harry, als er sich an sein Treffen mit ihm an dem Tag erinnerte, als sie in die Winkelgasse gegangen waren.

Dumbledore schien überrascht, dass Harry von Bills Freund wusste, aber er beantwortete die Frage. „Unsere Quellen berichten uns, dass sich Voldemort stark auf seine Mitarbeit stützt, aber wir sind immer noch nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich ist, oder nicht. Wie dem auch sei, irgendjemand hilft Voldemort und was mich besorgt, ist die Art von Flüchen, an denen Mr. Morrissey in Ägypten gearbeitet hat."

„Die Art von Flüchen?"

„Er ist ein Spezialist für Flüche, die sich mit Familienbanden beschäftigen. Die alten Ägypter waren berühmt für den Grad der Flüche, die sie nutzten, um ihre Schätze zu beschützen."

„Was hat das hiermit zu tun? Offensichtlich haben wir Probleme mit den Schutzzaubern… die Schutzzauber?" Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als er seine Augen hob und Dumbledores durchdringenden Blick traf. „Familienbande bedeuten Magie des Blutes?"

„Genau."

Harry war für einen Moment ganz fassungslos. Was bedeutete das für die Dursleys?

Dumbledore schien genau zu wissen, was Harry fragen wollte, bevor dieser seine Bedenken äußern konnte. „Wir haben jemanden rund um die Uhr im Ligusterweg stationiert, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass die Dursleys im Moment in Gefahr sind. Voldemort will dich, Harry, die Dursleys sind nur ein Mittel, um an dich heranzukommen und lebendig nutzen sie ihm im Moment mehr. Meine Befürchtung ist, dass wir das, was Declan Morrissey auch immer mit den Schutzzaubern anstellt, nicht aufhalten können. Wenn er Voldemort tatsächlich hilft, können wir uns möglicherweise im nächsten Sommer nicht mehr auf die Sicherheit in Little Whinging verlassen."

Harry munterte das auf. „Ich muss vielleicht nicht zurückgehen?"

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck war sehr traurig, während er Harry betrachtete. „Nicht in den Ligusterweg, aber du musst trotzdem bei deiner Tante sein. Solange sich nichts anderes mehr verändert, ist das der sicherste Ort für dich."

Harry seufzte. „Ein Jahr länger mit den Dursleys halte ich aus. Aber wo würden wir hingehen? Sie denken doch wohl nicht daran, sie zum Grimmauldplatz zu bringen? Dem würden sie niemals zustimmen. Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass Sie sie davon überzeugen können den Ligusterweg wegen mir zu verlassen! Verdammt, es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass Onkel Vernon mich ihnen selbst ausliefert, wenn sie ihn darum bitten, als dass er sein Zuhause verlässt."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Harry, so weit sind wir noch nicht. Ich bin auch nicht mehr komplett von der Sicherheit vom Grimmauldplatz überzeugt. Mit der Arbeit, die Declan Morrissey in Ägypten gemacht hat, könnte er einen Weg gefunden haben, den Zauber zu umgehen."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Sie waren in der Lage, den Ligusterweg zu lokalisieren, sind aber nie eingedrungen. Ich denke, sie haben es noch nicht geschafft, den Zauber vollständig zu brechen, aber sie haben Fortschritte gemacht."

„Also wäre Grimmauldplatz auch nicht mehr sicher, weil Kreacher ihnen schon verraten hat, dass wir dort waren?" Harry spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen. Entweder Moony, oder einer der Weasleys war immer dort. Wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte, wäre es unausweichlich, dass einer von ihnen verletzt würde. Er glaubte nicht, dass er das ertragen könnte.

Fawkes, Dumbledores prächtiger rot-goldener Phönix, segelte hinüber und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Harry spürte, wie er ganz ruhig wurde. Dumbledore lächelte. „Fawkes hat dich immer sehr gemocht, Harry. Grimmauldplatz ist immer noch der sicherste Ort für uns. Alle Mitglieder des Ordens wurden über die Situation informiert und sind besonders wachsam."

Harry atmete tief durch und nickte. „Ist das dann alles, Sir?"

„Nun ja, noch ein Ratschlag, wenn du so willst. An wen du auch immer denkst, Harry, lade sie zum Ball ein, bevor es ein Anderer tut."

Harry erschrak und sah schnell auf in Dumbledores lächelndes Gesicht. _War er so durchschaubar? _„Ja, Sir", murmelte er und spürte die Wärme in seinen Wangen.

„Na dann, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du wegen mir zu spät zum Unterricht kommst?"

Harry riss sich zusammen. „Ja, ich muss zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich muss heute den Aufsatz über mich abgeben", grummelte er widerwillig.

„Wie bitte?"

„Den Aufsatz über den ersten Sturz von Voldemort."

Dumbledore runzelte für einen Augenblick die Stirn vor, wie es schien, Verwirrung. Harry war überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass irgendetwas in der Schule passierte, von dem Dumbledore nichts wusste. „Ich verstehe. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du gewisse Informationen über dieses Thema für dich behalten hast?"

Harry verstand, dass er von der Prophezeiung sprach. „Ja, Sir. Ich habe nur das geschrieben, was ich in Büchern gelesen habe. Ron und Hermine haben mir sehr dabei geholfen."

„Ja, es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das ein schwierige Aufgabe war."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Also gut dann, ab mit dir in den Unterricht. Sage Professor Trent, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe und sie zu mir kommen soll, wenn sie Fragen hat."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte Harry.

***************

Er schlenderte auf seinem Weg zu seinem VgddK-Unterricht durch das Labyrinth von Fluren. Hermine war nicht da, um ihn zu hetzen und so bewegte er sich in seinem eigenen Tempo. In seinem Verstand war totales Chaos von Gedanken über das, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte und über den Weihnachtsball. Er wusste, er sollte sich mehr auf die Probleme mit den Schutzzaubern konzentrieren, das war wichtiger. Trotzdem konnte er nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass die Ankündigung vom Morgen seine Gedanken beherrschte.

Er wollte Ginny zum Ball einladen. Es war sinnlos, das zu leugnen. Sie war die Einzige, mit der er dorthin gehen wollte. Würde sie ihn begleiten wollen? Seit dem Sommer hatte sich eine viel engere Freundschaft gebildet, aber würde sie gerne als sein Date gehen? Vielleicht hatte sie ja schon jemanden? Vielleicht hatte sie, wie Dumbledore angedeutet hatte, schon jemand gefragt? Harry ertappte sich dabei, dass er bei diesem Gedanken ziemlich wütend wurde. Er wollte Ginny nicht tanzend in den Armen von jemand anderem sehen.

Tanzen! Das war ein weiteres Problem. Harry konnte nicht tanzen und es gab niemanden, der ihm das beibringen konnte. Er würde sich diesmal wieder zum Idioten machen, so wie beim letzten Mal mit Parvati. Sie hatte führen müssen und er war einfach nur blind hinter ihr her gestolpert. Ginny würde ihn damit auf jeden Fall aufziehen! Sie ärgerte Neville immer noch damit, dass er ihr beim letzten Weihnachtsball ständig auf die Füße getreten war.

Er dachte nicht, dass Ron etwas dagegen hätte, wenn er Ginny zum Ball einlud, er würde ihn wahrscheinlich noch ermutigen. Hätte er etwas dagegen, wenn er Ginny als mehr als eine Freundin einlud?

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er die Tür zum Klassenraum erreichte und hineinging. Er ging schnell zu seinem Platz neben Hermine. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an und Professor Trent sagte: „Danke, Mr. Potter, dass Sie sich uns doch noch angeschlossen haben. Der Unterricht hat vor zehn Minuten begonnen."

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry. „Ich war bei Professor Dumbledore."

„Ich verstehe. Haben Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben?"

Harry nickte und gab ihr den Aufsatz. Er hatte mit Ron und Hermine lange und hart an diesem Aufsatz gearbeitet. Die ungeheure Menge an Artikeln über ihn und seine Familie in der Bücherei verblüffte ihn. Er war sowohl fasziniert, als auch entsetzt über die Art der Fakten, die viele der Bücher enthielten. Information über das Leben seiner Eltern, die er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und es fühlte sich komisch und surreal an, sie aus Büchern zu lernen.

Seine Mutter war dabei, eine Heilerin zu werden, bevor sie ihn bekam. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Sein Vater hatte für das Ministerium als Unsäglicher gearbeitet. Es gab eine ganze Abteilung über James Quidditch-Karriere als Jäger und Mannschaftskapitän. Voldemort hatte die ganze Potterlinie getötet, Harry war als einziger noch übrig.

Der schwierigste Teil für Harry war, über Sirius Rolle zu schreiben. Die meisten Bücher nannten ihn immer noch als Geheimniswahrer. Seit der Mysteriumsabteilung versuchte Dumbledore die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen, aber Fudge hatte seine Versuche immer wieder verzögert, zweifelsohne, weil er einen weiteren seiner Fehlgriffe vertuschen wollte. Harry war fest entschlossen, nichts in seinen Aufsatz zu schreiben, das er nicht direkt aus einem Buch hatte, aber das war die eine Sache, wo er nicht nachgeben konnte. Wenigstens das schuldete er Sirius.

Während er an diesem Teil des Aufsatzes arbeitete, saß er allein in der Bücherei. Er schrieb nicht viel, machte aber ganz deutlich klar, dass Peter, nicht Sirius der Geheimniswahrer gewesen war und dass Sirius zwölf Jahre lang unschuldig im Gefängnis gesessen hatte. Ron und Hermine hatten seinen Wunsch nach Abgeschiedenheit respektiert und sich nicht aufgedrängt, obwohl er ihre besorgten Blicke wahrgenommen hatte, während er arbeitete. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie in ihren Aufsätzen geschrieben hatten, er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, zu fragen.

Der Aufsatz hatte im Unterricht eine Diskussion darüber entfacht, wie der Dunkle Lord besiegt werden könnte. Es wurde über alles diskutiert, von Avada Kedavra bis hin zur Muggel-Handfeuerwaffe. Die Mehrheit der Klasse glaubte, Dumbledore würde derjenige sein, der ihn letztendlich besiegte. Harry versiegelte seine Lippen in eine harte Linie und versuchte verzweifelt, diese Diskussionen zu ignorieren. Er befürchtete, dass er von dem Druck, den er verspürte, explodieren würde und ihnen allen verraten würde, dass nur er Voldemort wirklich töten konnte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Ron und Hermine konnten seine Unruhe spüren, nahmen aber an, dass es eher mit dem heiklen Thema Voldemort zu tun hatte, als mit der tatsächlichen Besiegung. Er war sehr glücklich darüber, dass dieser Aufsatz jetzt endlich erledigt war. Er hatte genug von den Blicken und Fragen seiner Klassenkameraden. Einige andere Sechstklässler hatten angefangen ihn als Referenz zu benutzen und das stellte seine Nerven auf eine echte Probe. Malfoy hatte ihn gnadenlos ausgefragt und er war noch nicht einmal bereit dazu gewesen, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er wollte einfach nur, dass diese Aufgabe endlich vorbei war.

***************

Als die Tage vergingen, machte Harry jedes Mal, wenn Ginny bei ihm war, einen Rückzieher. Wenn sie allein waren hatte er es mehrere Male schon fast geschafft, die Worte auszusprechen, aber jedes Mal störte sie irgendjemand oder irgendetwas. Er fing an, an der Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes, ihn nach Gryffindor zu schicken, zu zweifeln. Er fühlte sich nicht sonderlich mutig.

Wie beim letzten Mal waren die Mädchen immer in Gruppen unterwegs und kicherten jedes Mal, wenn ein Junge im Flur an ihnen vorbeilief. Oft waren Quietschen und Lachen zu hören, zusammen mit Diskussionen über die Frage, was sie anziehen sollten. Es schien, dass sogar Quidditch als Gesprächsthema aufgegeben worden war. Stattdessen ging es nur noch um den bevorstehenden Ball.

Ginny hatte nicht erwähnt, dass sie mit irgendjemandem ging, also hatte er immer noch eine Chance. Wenn er lange genug wartete, sagte sie vielleicht ja, nur um überhaupt eine Begleitung zu haben. Aber eigentlich wollte er gar nicht ihre letzte Rettung sein, sondern ihre erste Wahl. Warum musste sich Professor Dumbledore auch entscheiden, überhaupt einen Ball zu halten? Warum konnte es keine Quidditchvorführung oder ein Duell, oder so etwas sein? Warum ein weiterer, verflixter Ball?

Tonks hatte eines seiner Probleme für ihn gelöst. Als Teil seines körperlichen Trainings hatte sie sich dazu bereit erklärt, ihm Tanzen beizubringen. Zuerst war das peinlich, aber er war dankbar, die Möglichkeit zu bekommen, Tanzen zu lernen und so erduldete er ihre Hänseleien. Sie brachte ihm sogar bei, zu führen! Harry lernte schnell, dass es besser war, wenn er führte, denn wenn Tonks führte, krachten sie ständig in irgendwelche Sachen rein. Sie riss immer Witze darüber, dass, wenn Harry sich nicht beeilte und ein Mädchen zum Ball einlud, all diese Tanzstunden umsonst gewesen wären!

***************

Eines Nachts, als Harry und Ron gerade ins Bett gehen wollten, wurde er aber knallhart wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Hermine war immer noch mit etwas Last-Minute-Lernen beschäftigt.

„Also, hast du schon eine Verabredung für den Ball?", fragte Ron, als sie sich gerade ins Bett legten. Sie hatten die Vorhänge offen gelassen, während sie sich noch vor dem Einschlafen unterhielten.

„Nein."

„Du solltest dich lieber ranhalten. Du weißt doch noch, was letztes Mal passiert ist."

„Ich weiß. Das ist aber nicht wie letztes Mal, ich muss den Tanz nicht mit meiner Verabredung eröffnen. Es interessiert niemanden, wenn ich alleine komme."

„Stimmt. Niemanden, außer Malfoy natürlich." Ron grinste, als er das sagte, genau wissend, welchen Effekt das auf Harry haben würde.

Harry riss die Augen auf. _Malfoy! _Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht! Wenn er dort ohne Verabredung aufkreuzte, würden die Sticheleien nie ein Ende nehmen. „Verdammter Mist, ich muss eine Verabredung finden! Was haben eigentlich alle mit diesem Ball? Die Leute werfen mir ständig so ein komisches Lächeln und seltsame Blicke zu."

Anstatt verwirrt zu sein, lachte Ron laut auf. „Die warten alle nur darauf, zu sehen, wie lange du brauchst, um den Mut aufzubringen, Ginny einzuladen!"

Harry setzte sich kerzengerade hin und schaute zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Was?"

„Komm schon, Harry, sie haben dich alle in der Nacht nach dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gehört. Warum denkst du, dass keiner dich oder Ginny angesprochen hat?"

Harry war vollkommen ratlos und hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er gar nicht wissen wollte, wovon Ron eigentlich redete. „Alle haben was gehört?"

„Sie haben alle gehört, dass du in Ginny verknallt bist", lachte Ron.

Harry rutschte das Herz in die Knie. Er wusste, es war gut, dass er schon lag, denn sonst wäre er umgefallen. „Das habe ich gesagt?"

„Ja. Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht?"

„Hat Gi… Hat sie mich gehört?", fragt Harry ganz leise und fürchtete schon die Antwort.

Ron konnte Harrys Unbehagen spüren und hörte auf, ihn aufzuziehen. „Naja, ja, hat sie. Frag sie doch einfach. Ich weiß, dass sie ja sagen wird."

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um das alles zu verdauen. Er hatte Ginny gesagt, dass er in sie verknallt war? _Beim Barte Merlins! _Würde es jemals ein Ereignis in Hogwarts geben, bei dem er sich nicht vollkommen blamierte?

„Obwohl ich wirklich nicht verstehen kann, warum sie mit dir gehen will. Bisschen dünn und die Haare ganz zerzaust. Sie steht wohl eher auf den Gammellook."

„Gammellook?", schrie Harry entrüstet und warf mit seinem Kissen nach Ron.

Ron schnappte sich das Kissen und legte es unter seinen Kopf. „Danke, Kumpel!"

Harry lehnte sich hinüber und zog beide Kissen kraftvoll unter Rons Kopf weg. „Du Trottel", grummelte er freundschaftlich.

Ron lachte ihn an und sie wechselten noch einige Spitzen und Gemeinheiten aus, bevor sie schließlich einschliefen.

***************

Es war Freitagnacht, kurz nach dem Abendessen, und Ginny war allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie lief ruhelos hin und her und starrte erwartungsvoll auf die Treppe, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte. Sie wusste, dass Harry heute Nacht eine Okklumentikstunde mit Professor Snape hatte und es graute ihm davor. Sie hatte geplant, ihn zu erwischen, bevor er losging. Der Weihnachtsball war vor einigen Wochen bekanntgegeben worden und Harry hatte sie immer noch nicht gefragt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er mehrere Male kurz davor gestanden hatte, aber sie waren immer gestört worden. Da sie sich nicht gerne auf ihren Lorbeeren ausruhte, plante Ginny, ihn heute Nacht noch zu fragen. Sie würde einfach direkt auf ihn zugehen und ihm sagen, dass sie, da sie ja Freunde waren und keiner von beiden eine Verabredung hatte, ebenso gut zusammen gehen könnten.

Bei dem Gedanken fing sie fast an, zu hyperventilieren. Harry hatte ihr gegenüber vor fast einem Monat zugegeben, dass er in sie verknallt war, aber danach war nichts weiter geschehen. Obwohl sie es mit ihren eigenen Ohren gehört hatte, zögerte Ginny immer noch, es wirklich zu glauben. Sie hatte sich schon einmal erlaubt, zu hoffen, was ihre schmerzhaften Erinnerungen bezeugen konnten. Sie wollte nicht mehr bekannt sein als das Mädchen, das sich nach Harry Potter verzehrte. Sie hatte zu hart dafür gearbeitet, das hinter sich zu lassen.

_Trotzdem,_ flüsterte dann wieder ihr treuloses Herz, _du willst mit ihm zum Ball gehen._ Und wie sie das wollte, mehr als alles andere. Ganz egal, wie alt oder reif sie auch war, wenn es um ihn ging, war sie immer noch das nervöse, kleine Mädchen, das ihn mit großen Augen anhimmelte. Nur ein Blick von ihm genügte, um ihre Knie weich werden zu lassen. Die meiste Zeit hatte er überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem Effekt, den er auf sie hatte. Unerfüllte Liebe war nicht annähernd so toll, wie sie in den Liebesromanen immer dargestellt wurde. Sie war erniedrigend und tat weh!

In Ordnung, sie waren Freunde. Sie waren gute Freunde und hatten immer eine gute Zeit zusammen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er in sie verknallt war, aber vielleicht hatte da nur der Firewhiskey aus ihm gesprochen. Verdammt noch mal, Harry war in dieser Nacht so betrunken gewesen, vielleicht war er überzeugt, mit Cho Chang zu reden!

Sie knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. Wo war er? Wenn er sich nicht beeilte und herunter kam, würde sie einen Rückzieher machen! Wenn der Gemeinschaftsraum erstmal voll mit Leuten war, hatte sie bestimmt nicht mehr den Mut dazu! Ihr Herz fühlte sich ganz verkrampft an und ihr Frühstück schien sich den Weg zurück zu erkämpfen. _Hör auf! Du hast das hinter dir gelassen, hör auf, dich selbst zu quälen._ _Wenn er nein sagt, sagt er nein. Du machst einfach weiter und fragst jemand anderes._

Sie wusste, dass Colin Creevey sie gerne einladen würde, er hatte bisher nur gezögert, um Harry nicht auf die Zehen zu treten. Warum kam alles in ihrem Leben auf Harry Potter zurück?

Wenigstens hatte ihr Bruder die Kurve gekriegt. Ron hatte Hermine in dem Moment gefragt, als der Ball angekündigt worden war. Das Pärchen war momentan nie mehr als ein paar Meter getrennt und entweder der eine, oder der andere, wenn nicht sogar beide, hatte immer diesen treudoofen Hundeblick im Gesicht. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie etwas neidisch war. Nicht, dass sie ihrem Bruder oder Hermine ihr Glück missgönnen würde, sie hatten lange genug darauf gewartet. Trotzdem, in ihrem Herzen fragte sich Ginny, wie lange sie noch würde warten müssen.

Vielleicht war das die Qual in ihrem Leben, ihn so nahe zu haben, dass sie ihn anfassen konnte, ihn aber nie ganz erreichte. Es war an der Zeit, den Schritt zu wagen. Jetzt oder nie, tu es, oder stirb! Sie würde Harry um eine Verabredung zum Ball bitten.

Harry eilte die Treppen vom Schlafsaal herunter, genau wissend, dass er schon zu spät war und Professor Snape schlechte Laune haben würde, bevor sie mit der Okklumentik überhaupt beginnen konnten. Hoffentlich konnten Moony und Professor Dumbledore ihn ablenken, bis Harry ankam. Ihm graute davor, aber er war fest entschlossen, dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu beweisen, was er erreicht hatte. Er schwor sich, er würde alles tun, um Snape heute nacht aus seinem Kopf zu halten.

Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er Ginny gar nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum bemerkte, bis er sie auf dem Weg zum Portrait fast umrannte.

„Ginny! Entschuldige bitte, ich habe dich nicht gesehen!", rief er aus.

„Das ist ja nichts Neues", seufzte sie abgelenkt.

„Hä?"

„Ach, egal. Harry, ich würde gerne mit dir über etwas reden."

„Äh, in Ordnung. Hat das vielleicht noch Zeit, bis ich zurück bin? Ich hätte vor zehn Minuten in Professor Dumbledores Büro sein müssen."

„Es dauert nur eine Minute. Es geht um den Weihnachtsball." Ginny atmete einmal tief durch und schien sich auf irgendetwas vorzubereiten. „Es ist ja klar, dass Ron und Hermine zusammen gehen und da wir uns ja alle so gut verstehen-"

Harrys Herz fing so laut an zu schlagen, dass er überzeugt war, andere würden aus ihren Schlafsälen kommen, um zu sehen, was der Lärm zu bedeuten hatte. _Sie würde ihn jetzt fragen! Sie würde ihn jetzt zum Ball einladen! _Und sie würde ihn nur als Freund fragen. Das war es nicht, was Harry wollte! Bevor er die Zeit hatte, sich zu stoppen und darüber nachzudenken, bevor er die Zeit hatte, um überhaupt über etwas nachzudenken, platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Ginny, würdest du mit mir auf den Ball gehen?"

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte. Aber das hatte er, einfach so! Es hatte sich auch gar nicht so schrecklich angehört, zumindest glaubte er das. Es war auf jeden Fall besser, als in der vierten Klasse, als er Cho gefragt hat.

Ginny sah genauso geschockt aus, wie er. „Ja, Harry, das würde ich sehr gerne", sagte sie ruhig. Sie sah eher verblüfft als erfreut aus. Aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Sie hatte Ja gesagt und keiner hatte erwähnt, dass sie nur als Freunde gehen wollten.

„Na, dann ist das ja erledigt", lächelte er sie an und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich sehe dich nachher, wenn ich wieder hier bin!" Er sauste durch die Flure mit einem Lächeln, das von Ohr zu Ohr reichte. Er fühlte sich fast, als könnte er fliegen! Wenn es Snape heute gelang, seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen, wäre das einzige, was er sah, das riesige, lächelnde Gesicht von Ginny Weasley. Er hatte es geschafft! Sie ging mit ihm auf den Ball! Mit ihm. Als sein Date. Er versuchte den lächerlichen Drang zu unterdrücken, sämtliche Rüstungen abzuklatschen, an denen er vorbei rannte.

Als er Dumbledores Büro betrat wurde Harrys gute Laune nur leicht von Snapes bösem Blick gedämpft. Der Direktor und Moony begrüßten ihn jedoch warmherzig.

„Gut, Potter, da Sie es nun endlich für angebracht halten, uns mit Ihrer Gegenwart zu beehren, können wir anfangen? Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", fauchte Snape ihn fast an.

„Ich bin bereit."

„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden. Legilimens." Harry war unvorbereitet und für einen Augenblick sah er, wie Sirius durch den Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung fiel, bevor er die Erinnerung verdrängte. Er legte die Stirn in Falten vor Konzentration und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Versuch, seinen Verstand leer und klar zu halten. Er konnte das vertraute, drängende Gefühl spüren und setzte alles daran, es zurück zu drängen. Er spürte, wie sein Körper vor Anstrengung anfing zu zittern. Es war wie Tauziehen über seinen Verstand. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und nebenbei bemerkte er, dass auch Snape schwitzte, obwohl er immer noch voll auf den Beinen war.

Nach gut 15 Minuten intensiven Kampfes der Geister, wurde Harry schwächer und sein Verstand fing an zu wanken. Er nahm alle ihm noch verbliebenen Kraftreserven in Anspruch, verschloss fest seine Augen und zwang sein Schild, zu halten. All seine Kraft wurde dafür benötigt, Snape zurückzudrängen, er musste ihn einfach aus seinem Kopf bekommen!

Im Blitzlicht konnte er ein kleines Landhaus erkennen. Es brannte und das Dunkle Mal hing darüber am Himmel. Er ging durch die Eingangstür und die Treppen nach oben. Irgendwie kam ihm das alles entfernt bekannt vor. Der Rauch war schwer und dick, aber Harry ging direkt durch die Flammen. Der Rauch brannte in seiner Nase und seinem Hals und er keuchte nach Luft. Der Geruch von Verbranntem war überwältigend, aber trotzdem folgte er der schummerigen Gestalt eines Mannes, der die Treppe nach oben rannte. Er konnte ein Baby weinen hören, ein kläglicher, klagender Schrei. Es hörte sich an, als ob das Kind Schmerzen hatte.

Er betrat den Raum, aus dem das Weinen kam. Da war ein Baby auf dem Boden. Es zog am Arm einer auf dem Bauch liegenden Frau. Ihr Körper drückte das Baby zu Boden. Aus einer Wunde an der Stirn lief dem Baby Blut über das Gesicht. Ein Mann kniete über dem Körper der Frau und strich ihr lange, rote Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht. Die grünen Augen der Frau waren weit aufgerissen und starrten leblos ins Nichts, das Leben hatte ihren Körper verlassen. Harry kannte dieses Gesicht!

Mit einem Ruck wurde er aus der Erinnerung gerissen und in die Knie gezwungen. Er bekam nebenbei mit, dass Snape vor ihm zu Boden fiel. Harrys Verstand raste, als er versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Ein Teil von ihm war wie benommen, am Boden erstarrt, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Snape hatte diesmal nicht sein Denkarium benutzt, war das eine der Erinnerungen gewesen, die er letztes Jahr vor Harry versteckt hatte?

„Harry, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore. „Was ist passiert? Seid ihr beide in Ordnung?"

Snape schien rasend vor Wut zu sein. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass sein Lehrer ihn angegriffen hätte, wenn nicht noch Zeugen im Raum gewesen wären. „Sie sollten mich nur aus Ihrem Verstand heraus halten. Wir beschäftigen uns hier nur mit Okklumentik, oder haben Sie das schon wieder vergessen?", Snape war unglaublich wütend.

Aber Harry ließ sich von seiner Wut nicht einschüchtern. Er wollte Antworten und er würde sie bekommen! „Das war meine Mutter! Sie waren da!", fauchte der immer wütender werdende Harry.

Remus spürte die Gefahr in der Situation, kam näher zu Harry und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Beruhige dich, Harry."

„Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen!", schrie Harry und zog seinen Körper weg von der Hand, die ihn zurückhielt. Er wandte sich wieder Snape zu und stürzte durch den Raum mit der Wildheit eines verwundeten Löwen. „Sie. Waren. Da." Harry hatte schon immer eine ausgeprägte Abscheu für den Meister der Zaubertränke empfunden, aber in diesem Moment wollte er ihn wirklich in Stücke reißen.

„Ja, Potter, ich war da", brachte Snape mühsam mit stechendem Blick heraus. „Ich war ein Todesser, erinnern Sie sich?"

„Sie haben niemals gesagt, dass sie da waren!", heulte Harry beinahe.

„Das ist nicht unbedingt etwas, über das man sich beim Abendessen unterhält! Direktor, so unglaublich, wie es auch scheinen mag, er hat offensichtlich etwas gelernt. Ich konnte zu Beginn kurz eindringen, aber er war in der Lage mich, wenn auch plump, herauszudrängen."

Harry bebte vor Wut und sah diesen Mann ungläubig an. Wollte er wirklich so tun, als ob Harry nicht gerade das gesehen hätte, was er gesehen hatte?

Dumbledore konzentrierte sich darauf, was Snape sagte. „Wie weit bist du gekommen?"

„Ein kurzer Blick auf den Hund, wie er durch den Schleier fiel, dann war ich draußen", Snape hörte sich fast gelangweilt an.

Seine kalten Worte schienen Remus aus der Benommenheit zu reißen, in die er verfallen war. „Lass mich nie wieder hören, dass du Sirius so nennst", warnte er. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske, aber Harry konnte die darunter liegende Wut heraushören.

Snape drehte sich zu Remus, der Hass war deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Und wie genau? Einen Hund oder einen Idioten der einen Schocker vor dem Schleier abbekommen hat? Ich bedaure nur, dass ich nicht dort sein konnte, um es zu sehen und den Moment aus erster Hand zu genießen!"

Harry zuckte zurück, als wenn er geschlagen worden wäre. Der Schock über Snapes grausame Worte, zusätzlich zu allem anderen, fing an, an ihm zu nagen und er fiel auf das Sofa. Es war Moony, der die Kontrolle verlor. Mit einem Knurren zog er seine Faust zurück und schleuderte sie in die Nase des Meisters der Zaubertränke. Snape wurde auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch geschleudert, seine Augen voller Hass.

„Severus, Remus, das ist genug!", zischte Dumbledore und stellte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen zwischen die beiden, um sie zurückzuhalten. Dumbledore strahlte wieder einmal dieses Gefühl der reinen Macht aus, das Harry schon vorher beobachtet hatte. „Wir sind hier doch alle auf der gleichen Seite! Wenn wir uns nicht selber kontrollieren und zusammenarbeiten können, welche Hoffnung können wir dann noch irgendjemandem bieten?"

„Dumbledore, ich würde mein Leben für Sie und diese Sache geben, aber ich werde mir nichts mehr gefallen lassen von ihm." Er fauchte das letzte Wort mit Verachtung. „Er ist es nicht wert, Sirius Namen auszusprechen und ich werde genau das gleiche wieder tun, wenn er es nur versucht. Dieses Treffen ist vorbei!" Damit griff sich Remus seinen Umhang und stürmte aus dem Büro, ohne ein Wort zu Harry zu sagen. Keiner machte den Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten.

Harrys Ärger hatte sich gelegt und war jetzt nur noch ein betäubendes Gefühl des Entsetzens. Er saß steif auf dem Sofa und starrte die anderen beiden im Raum an. Snape hatte ein Taschentuch, wischte sich damit das Blut von der Nase und starrte den Direktor besorgt an. Dumbledores Gesicht war streng und er sah Snape missmutig an. Harry konnte die Worte ,_Bleib hier, wir werden das diskutieren'_ fast hören.

Er wusste nicht, wie Dobby dorthin gekommen war, aber der kleine Elf, mit den großen, tennisballgleichen Augen hüpfte unruhig vor ihm auf und ab. „Ist Harry Potter in Ordnung, Sir? Möchte Harry Potter, dass Dobby sich um ihn kümmert?"

„Dobby", unterbrach Dumbledore den Elfen, bevor er sich vor Überschwenglichkeit nicht mehr bremsen konnte. „Bring doch bitte Harry zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Achte darauf, dass er sicher dort ankommt."

„Ja, Sir", die kleine Figur hüpfte auf ihren Fußballen, überglücklich, Harry helfen zu können.

„Harry, versuche etwas zu schlafen. Wir werden morgen reden."

Harry nickte benommen und wehrte sich nicht, als Dobby ihn aus dem Raum führte.


	20. Das erste Date?

A/N: Wie ihr sicher alle gemerkt habt, habe ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so wirklich regelmäßig gepostet. Das war nicht geplant, lässt sich momentan aber leider nicht vermeiden. Als kleine Erklärung dazu: Ich bin jetzt gerade im vorletzten Semester im Bachelor und damit ich parallel zur BA-Arbeit nicht so viel Stress habe, dachte ich mir, haue ich dieses Semester mal richtig rein. Das hat zur Folge, dass ich in diesem Semester 4 (!!!) Seminare besuche. Alle Studenten werden mich jetzt für verrückt erklären, für alle Nicht-Studenten: Das bedeutet, dass ich 3 45-minütige Referate (eines auf deutsch, eines auf französisch und eines auf englisch) vorbereiten und halten muss, 2 Hausarbeiten (15 Seiten über Napoleon und 25 über einen anderen toten Franzosen), 1 Essay von 1500 Worten (auf englisch) und eine Projektarbeit (15 Minuten Film untertiteln) bis Mitte Februar fertig haben muss. Momentan wohne ich mehr oder weniger in der Bücherei, die Damen an der Ausleihe kennen mich schon und wenn ich dann mal zu Hause bin, freue ich mich, den PC ausmachen zu können.

Jetzt die gute Nachricht: Ich werde euch nicht vollkommen hängen lassen. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig, weitere zwei sind beim Beta und bei mir sind noch mal 4, an denen ich noch ein wenig weiterarbeiten muss. Ich werde es allerdings nicht schaffen, jede Woche ein neues Kapitel zu posten, ich denke da eher an 14 Tage (ich kann aber nichts versprechen).

Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle noch etwas Geduld mit mir, ich mache so schnell wie möglich weiter.

**SIRIA**

**Kapitel 20**

**Das erste Date?**

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sein vernebelter Verstand sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Er wickelte eine Decke von seinem Bett um seine Schultern und setzte sich ans Fenster, um den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. Seit er in Hogwarts war, hatte er mehr als nur einen Morgen in genau dieser Position verbracht.

Als sich seine Gedanken wieder den Geschehnissen zuwandten, die sich in Dumbledores Büro ereignet hatten, schauderte ihm und er seufzte müde. Das waren Snapes Erinnerungen gewesen, die er gesehen hatte, an die Nacht, in der Harrys Eltern ermordet worden waren. Er hatte Snape irgendwie aus seinem eigenen Geist verdrängt und war dann in Snapes Geist eingedrungen. Als er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass es Snape gewesen sein musste, dem er in das brennende Haus gefolgt war. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, jemandem die Treppe nach oben gefolgt zu sein. Er bekam das Bild vom Gesicht seiner Mutter nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ganz egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte. Er verstand nicht, warum es ihn jetzt so belastete, es war ja schließlich nicht so, als ob er es vorher noch nie gesehen hätte, jedes Mal wenn ein Dementor in der Nähe war. Aber das war irgendwie anders und ihn schauderte wieder, als er versuchte, es abzuschütteln.

Er fragte sich, ob es Snape gewesen war, der ihn vor all den Jahren aus dem Haus geholt hatte? Er musste es gewesen sein. Harry hatte dort sonst niemanden gesehen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass selbst Snape ein Baby in einem brennenden Gebäude zurücklassen würde. Aber hätte das nicht seine Schuld beglichen? Es war verstörend zu wissen, dass er das weinende Baby gewesen war. Er fühlte sich deshalb verärgert und angespannt. Er hatte schon wieder Kopfschmerzen. Hörte das denn nie auf? Immer wenn gerade etwas gut lief, musste etwas anderes schief laufen. _Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt..._

Snape konnte nicht bei Voldemort gewesen sein, als der in dieser Nacht angekommen war: Die Erinnerung zeigte deutlich, dass Snape das Haus erst nach der Zerstörung betreten hatte. Aber warum war er überhaupt dort gewesen? Er musste in der Nähe gewesen sein, als es passierte. Harry war fest entschlossen, ein paar Antworten zu bekommen.

Er musste mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Aber würde der alte Mann ihm ehrliche Antworten geben? Irgendwie zweifelte Harry daran. Moony könnte auch mehr wissen, aber der musste sich gerade mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigen. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass er Snape geschlagen hatte! Er hatte noch nie vorher erlebt, dass Moony sich so verhalten hatte, noch nicht einmal direkt nach Sirius Tod. Harry erinnerte sich an Moonys Gesichtsausdruck und war deshalb besorgt. Er hoffte wirklich, dass mit Moony alles in Ordnung war. Er fragte sich auch, welche Worte zwischen Snape und Dumbledore noch gefallen waren, nachdem er gegangen war?

Dobby hatte Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gleich nach oben ins Bett gebracht und die anderen davon abgehalten, ihn auszufragen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Harry darüber glücklich gewesen. Er hatte wirklich mit niemandem reden wollen, bevor er sich nicht in seinem eigenen Kopf über einiges klargeworden war. Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten alle auf ihn gewartet und er wusste, dass sie heute einige Erklärungen von ihm erwarteten. Er entschied in diesem Augenblick, dass er das nicht auch noch vor ihnen geheimhalten würde, es gab schon zu viele Geheimnisse. Vielleicht konnten sie ja helfen. Vielleicht fiel ihnen etwas auf, das Harry nicht erkannt hatte. Es hatte auf jeden Fall geholfen, als er ihnen an Halloween das Fotoalbum gezeigt hatte und das jetzt war einfach nichts, das er alleine bewältigen konnte. Er entschied sich dazu, mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Aber später. Jetzt brauchte er etwas frische Luft.

Er zog sich schnell an, schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. In der Luft konnte er immer besser denken.

***************

Ginny wachte am Sonnabend früh auf und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wegen der letzten Nacht schwebte sie immer noch auf Wolke 7. Sie ging mit Harry zum Ball! Und er hatte sie gefragt! Er hatte sie gefragt. Er hatte es wirklich getan!

Sie hatte darauf gewartet, dass seine Okklumentikstunde endlich vorbei war, aber als er mit Dobby zurückgekommen war, war es offensichtlich gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er war kreidebleich gewesen und hatte sich auf Dobby stützen müssen. Hermine hatte versucht, von dem Hauselfen zu erfahren, was los war, aber er hatte sie abblitzen lassen. Dobby hatte ihnen nichts gesagt, außer dass Professor Snape ein böser Mann sei und dass Professor Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte, Harry ins Bett zu bringen. Dobby ließ sich nicht von seiner Aufgabe abbringen. Als er wieder ging, gab er die strikte Anweisung, Harry nicht zu wecken.

Sie war mit Ron und Hermine noch etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben. Ron war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Snape Harry verhext haben musste. Hermine, die ja immer die Vernünftigerere war, hatte ihn immer wieder daran erinnert, wie erschöpft Harry im vorigen Jahr nach den Stunden mit Snape gewesen war. Ron hatte darauf bestanden, dass Snape ihn für Voldemort schwächen würde. Ginny hatte die Augen verdreht und war ins Bett gegangen. All diese Argumente hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Sie hatte ihnen aber erzählen können, dass Harry sie zum Ball eingeladen hatte und das schien den Beiden gefallen zu haben. Sie würden gemeinsam bestimmt viel Spaß haben.

Als sie aus dem Fenster sah, erblickte Ginny eine vertraute Gestalt, die über dem Quidditchfeld hin- und herflog. Er verausgabte sich völlig und sie konnte erkennen, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Ginny rannte nach oben, um sich umzuziehen und ging aus dem Schloss, um herauszufinden, was mit ihrem Lieblingssucher los war.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Quidditchfeld konnte sie beobachten, wie er Loopings flog und sich im Sturzflug in Richtung Boden bewegte. Er war wirklich ein bemerkenswertes Exemplar! Sie musste einfach von ihm betört sein, er hatte einfach etwas, das dafür sorgte, dass sich jeder im Raum zu ihm umdrehen und ihn ansehen musste. Er war einer dieser Menschen, die Aufmerksamkeit geboten noch bevor sie sprachen. Die Versuche, die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken, waren zwar niedlich, funktionierten aber nie. Das lag an dieser Präsenz, die Harry mit sich trug. Die Menschen bemerkten es einfach, wenn er anwesend war! Ginny hatte es immer bemerkt.

Harry sah sie am Rande des Spielfeldes stehen und schoss auf sie zu. „Hi", hauchte er und schenkte ihr dieses schiefe Lächeln, das sie so fesselnd fand.

„Selber hi! Du bist aber schon früh hier draußen."

„Ja, mir ist viel durch den Kopf gegangen."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Klar", seufzte er. Obwohl er ihr zustimmte, hatte Ginny trotzdem den Eindruck, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Macht es dir etwas aus, zu warten, bis Ron und Hermine dabei sind?"

Er wollte das nur einmal erklären müssen und das konnte sie respektieren. „Natürlich."

„Willst du fliegen gehen?"

„Klar. Ich muss aber zurück und meinen Besen holen."

Harry rutschte auf seinem Feuerblitz etwas nach vorne und schaute nach hinten. „Ich habe noch Platz", sagte er schüchtern und seine Wangen färbten sich pink.

Ginny ging das Herz auf. Die Vorstellung, mit Harry zusammen auf einem Besen zu fliegen, begeisterte sie. Sie setzte sich auf den Besen und wusste für einen Augenblick nicht, was sie mit ihren Händen tun sollte. Sie wollte sich zuerst an seinen Schultern festhalten, dachte sich aber, dass er dann Probleme beim Fliegen haben könnte und legte sie stattdessen um seinen Bauch. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln bei ihrer Berührung anspannten und war sich sofort all ihrer Körperteile bewusst, die ihn berührten. Sie lehnte sich an seinen Rücken und erschauerte wegen der Gefühle, die sie erfüllten.

„Ich bin soweit", sagte sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

Harry hob vom Boden ab und Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Rausch, den sie verspürte, vom Fliegen oder von Harrys Nähe kam. Sie versuchte, still zu sitzen, konnte aber ihre Hände nicht davon abhalten, über seine Brust fahren, während er immer schneller wurde. Sie wusste genau, dass sich Harry ihrer Gegenwart bewusst war, so wie sie sich seiner. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr.

Ginny quietschte vor Freude, als er mit einem Höllentempo Richtung Boden stürzte. Er lachte über ihre Schreie und sie spürte, wie sich seine Brustmuskeln bewegten. Je mehr sie schrie, umso wagemutiger wurde er und kurze Zeit später lachten beide hysterisch.

Ginny bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie kalt der Wind war, als sie über Hagrids Hütte und den Verbotenen Wald flogen. Sie vermutete, dass die Hitze ihrer beiden Körper ausreichen würde, um das ganze Schloss zu heizen. Es war aufregend, berauschend und atemberaubend, mit ihm hier oben zu sein und Ginny genoss jede einzelne Minute.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an und dem Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht nach zu urteilen hatte auch er Spaß. Nach einer Weile entschieden sie beide, dass sie hungrig waren und zurück ins Schloss gehen sollten. Ron und Hermine waren jetzt bestimmt schon wach und sie könnten sich ihnen beim Frühstück anschließen. Harry nahm Ginnys Hand, als sie zusammen die Treppen nach oben liefen und sie grinste vor Freude. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte es mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie das nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Harry?", fragte sie. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm jetzt gut ging.

Harry lächelte dieses schiefe Lächeln. „Wenn du bei mir bist, geht es mir immer besser."

Ginnys Herz wäre ihr am liebsten dann und dort aus der Brust gesprungen.

Als aber die Woche verging, wurde Harry immer frustrierter. Trotz des tollen Fluges auf dem Besen mit Ginny, wurde seine Woche nur noch schlechter. Er hatte Ron, Hermine und Ginny davon erzählt, was während der Okklumentikstunde passiert war, das meiste jedenfalls. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft, das Bild von seiner Mutter zu teilen, und so blieb er bei diesem Teil sehr vage. Seine Freunde waren von den Geschehnissen genauso schockiert wie er, obwohl Ron Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Freude darüber, dass Moony Snape geschlagen hatte, zu verheimlichen. Dumbledore hatte sich nach Harrys Wohlbefinden erkundigt, sich bisher aber noch nicht die Zeit genommen, mit ihm darüber zu reden, was er gesehen hatte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Direktor ihm aus dem Weg ging.

Zaubertränke war unangenehm gewesen, wenn nicht sogar feindselig. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Snape ihm etwas sagen wollte, sich aber zurückhielt. Er schien fast zu zögern, Harry anzusprechen und zum allerersten Mal überhaupt verging für ihn eine Stunde Zaubertränke, ohne beleidigt worden zu sein. Harry kochte innerlich, starrte ihn weiterhin zornig an, bis Hermine an seinem Umhang zog und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das richtete, was sie gerade taten.

Moony war die ganze Zeit über nicht ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Eine Erklärung dafür konnte der Vollmond in dieser Woche sein, aber Harry wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Harry traf Tonks ihn ihrem Unterricht, aber sie weigerte sich, ihm irgendetwas darüber zu erzählen, oder zu kommentieren, was Moony dachte. Ihr schien ihre ausweichende Haltung leid zu tun und sie versuchte mehrmals, Harry zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort.

Selbst Ginny verhielt sich komisch. Nach ihrem Flug auf dem Feuerblitz war Harry guter Dinge, was die Art betraf, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Am nächsten Tag aber schien sich Ginny in sich zurückzuziehen und sich zu weigern, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Wann immer er auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, verschwand sie und er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was er getan hatte, oder warum sie ihm aus dem Weg ging.

Um dem Ganzen dann noch die Krone aufzusetzen, ließ Professor McGonagall sie einen Test schreiben, für den zu lernen er vollkommen vergessen hatte. Er war so mit der DA und dem, was mit Snape geschehen war, beschäftigt gewesen, er hatte es einfach verschwitzt.

McGonagall würde ihm den Kopf abreißen! Und nachdem sie sich so für ihn eingesetzt hatte, wollte er sie nicht enttäuschen. Als sie gerade mitten in der Prüfung waren, versuchte er die Informationen aus seinem Verstand zu zwingen. Aber seine Hand und seine Feder wollten einfach nicht kooperieren! Er konnte Hermine vor ihm sehen, über das Blatt gebeugt und wild schreibend. Er konzentrierte sich auf sie und wünschte, er könnte die Informationen aus ihrem Verstand ziehen und auf sein Papier bringen.

Er schrieb einfach, was er für die Antwort hielt und auf einmal schienen die Worte nur so zu fließen. Seine Hand konnte kaum mit den Worten, die er zu Papier bringen wollte, mithalten. Die Antworten zu Frage um Frage schienen einfach so in seinem Kopf zu erscheinen. Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, sich so viel gemerkt zu haben, aber er war dankbar dafür.

Als er fertig war, war Harry nicht nur davon überzeugt, bestanden zu haben, sondern auch ziemlich gut gewesen zu sein. Er hatte wieder diese Wellen elektrischer Energie durch ihn fahren gespürt, wie schon öfter während Okklumentik. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was das bedeutete, dachte sich aber, dass es jetzt an der Zeit wäre, Dumbledore in der nächsten Stunde davon zu erzählen.

Das letzte Mal, als er im Unterricht eine dieser Wellen verspürt hatte, hatte er sich selbst übertroffen. Dieses Mal war es während des Tests geschehen und auf einmal kannte er jede Antwort, die er brauchte. Die beiden Geschehnisse mussten zusammenhängen, aber was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum passierte das genau jetzt und was hatte es mit Okklumentik zu tun? Harry beschloss, dass er versuchen würde, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, wenn er wieder so eine Welle spürte.

Nachdem er das nächste DA-Treffen vorbereitet hatte, ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand dort Ron, der neben Ginny saß. Er ging zu ihnen hinüber, aber als er sich zu ihnen setzen wollte, stand Ginny schnell auf.

„Hi, Harry. Tut mir leid, aber ich muss weg. Ich habe Julia versprochen mit ihr für einen Zauberkunsttest zu lernen. Wir sehen uns später", sprudelte es aus Ginny hervor und bevor Harry ein Wort sagen konnte, war sie weg.

„Ron", begann Harry zögerlich. „Hat Ginny dir irgendetwas erzählt?"

„Wegen was?", fragte Ron, obwohl er versuchte, Harry nicht in die Augen zu schauen.

„Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"

Ron rutschte unbehaglich hin und her und versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Schach?"

„Was ist los, Ron? Warum meidet Ginny mich?"

Ron seufzte schwer. „Es ist wegen des Balls", sagte er.

Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn sie ihre Meinung geändert hat, ich bin ihr nicht böse. Du kannst ihr sagen, dass ich nicht böse bin." Er fühlte sich miserabel und wollte nur noch aus dem Raum verschwinden, ins Bett kriechen und sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen.

Ron schaute Harry verwirrt an. „Was?" Dann verstand er und seine Augen wurden ganz groß. „Oh nein, Harry! Das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass sie mit dir gehen will. Verstehst du... Ginny hat ihren Festumhang anprobiert... Weißt du, vom letzten Mal... Naja... Er passt ihr nicht mehr wirklich. Sie hat schon voll Panik, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie jetzt tun soll. Mum und Dad haben ihr gerade einen neuen Besen gekauft, da kann sie sie nicht um noch etwas bitten. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll Fred und George fragen, die haben mir letztes Jahr einen neuen gekauft."

Rons Ohren wurden ganz rot, als er all das sagte und Harry wusste, wie schwierig das Thema Geld für ihn war. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Ginny nicht anders ging. Er glaubte nicht, dass Ron oder Ginny es gut aufnehmen würden, wenn er ihnen von Sirius Testament erzählte.

„Danke, Ron", sagte er und ging die Treppe nach oben. Als er die Stufen nach oben lief, dachte er an seinen eigenen Festumhang. Seit der vierten Klasse war er ziemlich gewachsen, vielleicht sollte er ihn auch noch einmal anprobieren, um zu sehen, ob er noch passte.

Vor dem Abendessen wartete Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ginny. Er hatte es sich in einem Sessel direkt vor dem Aufgang zum Mädchenschlafsaal bequem gemacht und hatte nicht vor, dort wegzugehen, bevor sie herunterkam. Er hatte Ron und Hermine gesagt, dass sie ohne ihn zum Abendessen gehen sollten, er wollte sich dann später mit ihnen treffen. Beide gingen mit so einem nervigen Schmunzeln. Sie wussten genau, was er vorhatte.

Ginny schaute ihn mit ganz großen Augen an, als sie die Treppen mit ihrer Zimmergenossin Julia nach unten kam.

„Ginny, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Harry, bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Er wusste, dass sie gerade dabei war, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, als Julia „Ich sehe dich dann beim Abendessen, Ginny" sagte und ohne sie losging.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte sie. Sie vermied immer noch Augenkontakt mit ihm.

„Ich brauche etwas Hilfe", erklärte Harry.

Ginny schaute ihn sofort mit ganz großen Augen an. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er in Schwierigkeiten sein könnte, hatte sich jede Spur von Verlegenheit in Luft aufgelöst. „Was ist los?"

„Also, Ron hat mir von deinem Festumhang erzählt und da habe ich meinen anprobiert. Er passt mir auch nicht mehr, noch nicht einmal annähernd." Als er anfing zu reden wurde sie ganz rot und so redete er schnell weiter. „Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen."

Jetzt hatte er ihr Interesse geweckt. „Und der wäre?"

„An diesem Wochenende dürfen wir nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ich möchte, dass du mit mir zu Madame Verdes kommst und mir hilfst, etwas auszusuchen. Das letzte Mal hat das deine Mum für mich getan. Wenn du mir hilfst, werde ich für dich einen Festumhang kaufen. Bitte?"

„Und wozu brauchst du mich da?"

„Hilf mir einfach, etwas auszusuchen, das gut aussieht. Ich weiß gar nicht, wonach ich suchen soll. Du bist ein Mädchen, du musst so was wissen!"

Ginny sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du denkst also, nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin, weiß ich automatisch, wie man einen Festumhang aussucht?"

Harry war verwirrt. Irgendwie war ihm klar, dass er sich gerade in Schwierigkeiten brachte, er war sich aber nicht sicher, warum. Tante Petunia liebte es, einkaufen zu gehen. Sie war immer ganz außer sich vor Freude, wenn einer dieser Bekleidungskataloge in der Post war. Parvati und Lavender redeten nur noch darüber, was sie zum Ball anziehen sollten.

Als Ginny erkannte, wie verwirrt er war, hatte sie Gnade mit ihm. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Um ehrlich zu sein, schaue ich mir gerne die Festumhänge an. Ich werde dir helfen, einen zu finden und lasse dich auch für meinen bezahlen, aber das ist nur geliehen. Ich habe vor, dir alles zurückzuzahlen, sobald ich kann. Es geht doch nicht, dass du meiner ganzen Familie Festumhänge kaufst, du hast ja schon für Rons bezahlt!"

Seine Kinnlade fiel runter und er sah sie erstaunt an. Woher wusste sie davon? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Zwillinge ihr davon erzählt hatten.

„Es war nicht schwer, dahinter zu kommen", beantwortete sie ihm seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass die Zwillinge sonderlich feinfühlig sind, oder dass sie von sich aus Mitgefühl mit Rons Misere hätten. Sie hätten mehr Spaß daran, sich weiter über ihn lustig zu machen. Du wolltest das Geld vom trimagischen Turnier nicht behalten. Fred und George brauchten einen Investor. Ron brauchte einen Festumhang. Auf einmal sind alle glücklich. Das war wirklich kein großes Rätsel."

Harry war beeindruckt. „Weiß Ron davon?"

„Nein", spottete Ginny. „Ron will nicht wirklich wissen, wo das Geld herkommt. Er ist einfach nur glücklich, dass er nicht mehr den kastanienbrauen mit Spitze tragen muss. Also, sind wir uns einig?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn es das war, was sie wollte, hatte er damit kein Problem. Als sich die beiden umdrehten, um hinunter zum Abendessen zu gehen, kam Harry der Gedanke, dass er sie gerade eingeladen hatte, mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Bedeutete das, dass sie eine Verabredung hatten? Hatte er es gerade geschafft, ein Date zu bekommen, ohne das wirklich beabsichtigt zu haben? Hielt sie das für eine Verabredung? Wollte sie, dass es eine war?

Er stöhnte innerlich. Warum musste das alles nur so verwirrend sein? Zum tausendsten Mal seit der Nacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung vermisste er Sirius und wünschte, er könnte ihn um einen Ratschlag bitten. Er dachte zurück an den Tag, an dem sie auf dem Feuerblitz geflogen waren. Es war ein großartiger Tag gewesen und er hatte eine tolle Zeit gehabt. Ihm gefiel das Gefühl, das er verspürt hatte, als sie sich beim Fliegen gegen seinen Rücken gepresst hatte. Er würde sie gerne wieder auf seinen Besen holen. Er wurde ganz rot, als ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Gedanken auffiel.

Er war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass Ron nicht bei ihnen war, falls er irgendwie plötzlich im Wahrsagen besser geworden war und es schaffte, diesen Gedanken zu lesen! Er glaubte nicht, dass Ron Harry und Ginny, die umeinander herumtanzten, dann immer noch so lustig finden würde! Trotz seiner Nervosität freute sich Harry immer mehr auf das Wochenende in Hogsmeade. Ron und Hermine gingen zusammen und er versprach, sich mit ihnen und Neville und Luna auf ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen zu treffen.

Nach der Hälfte der Woche hatte Harry Okklumentikunterricht mit Professor Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer begrüßte ihn, als er die sich drehende Wendeltreppe nach oben kam.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

„Gut, Sir", antwortete Harry verkrampft.

„Du bist sauer auf mich."

„Sie sind mir aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Das stimmt, aber ich hatte meine Gründe dafür."

„Sie haben immer ihre Gründe, Sir, Sie teilen sie nur selten jemandem mit."

Dumbledores Augen leuchteten bei dieser Aussage und Harry war hocherfreut darüber. „Du hast etwas in Professor Snapes Verstand gesehen, zu dem du Fragen hast. Ich befürchte, dass das Fragen sind, die von Professor Snape beantwortet werden müssen, nicht von mir."

„Er wird mir niemals antworten, er wird mich nur angrinsen und beleidigen. Sie haben ihn doch gehört!"

„Das habe ich und ich habe mit ihm über seine unangebrachten Kommentare gesprochen. Wie dem auch sei, die Vision ist eine seiner Erinnerungen und ich werde nichts preisgeben, was er nicht möchte. Ich würde das gleiche für dich tun, Harry, und ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, ich befürchte, dass du das respektieren musst."

Harry gefiel es nicht, aber er erkannte, dass Professor Dumbledore seine Meinung nicht ändern würde. Er würde von Snape niemals eine Antwort bekommen, also war er nicht weiter gekommen. Er würde zu Lupin gehen müssen...

„Was mich aber erstaunt, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, „ist, dass du es geschafft hast, in Professor Snapes Gedanken einzudringen, ohne Legilimentik gelernt zu haben. Ist das vorher schon passiert?"

„Ein Mal im letzten Jahr."

„Und außerhalb der Okklumentikstunden?"

„Außerhalb? Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Hast du bemerkt, dass du etwas gesehen hast, das nicht deine eigene Erinnerung ist? Gedanken, die nicht deine eigenen sind?"

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie plötzlich seine Energie angestiegen war und Dumbledore musste das Aufblitzen von Erkenntnis in seinen Augen erkannt haben. „Was ist, Harry?"

„Naja, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Es ist nur... ich hatte in letzter Zeit dieses Gefühl, so ein Kribbeln. Ich sage immer Wellen, ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie sonst nennen soll. Und nach ihnen weiß ich immer Dinge."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Na, so wie Antworten auf Fragen, oder wie ich etwas machen kann, obwohl ich es vorher nicht konnte. Ich habe im Unterricht etwas verwandelt, bevor Professor McGonagall mit den Anweisungen fertig war."

Dumbledore hielt seine Finger vor dem Mund und nickte. „Ich verstehe."

„Was verstehen Sie? Was bedeutet das?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, aber ich möchte, dass du ganz besonders darauf achtest, wenn es wieder passiert. Ich will auch, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn du Empfindungen oder Gedanken hast, die nicht deine eigenen sind."

„Nicht meine eigenen? Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Harry, ich will dich nicht auf Gedanken bringen, ich möchte einfach nur darüber informiert werden, falls du etwas bemerkst."

Harry seufzte. Manchmal dachte er sich, dass der Versuch, mit Professor Dumbledore zu reden sich anfühlte, als würde er mit dem Kopf wiederholt gegen eine Wand rennen. Sie setzten die Stunde fort, aber Dumbledore sagte nichts weiter zu den Wellen.

***************

Am Tag des Ausflugs nach Hogsmeade war es morgens frisch und kühl. Man konnte den Schnee in der Luft schon spüren und die Schüler freuten sich schon, in das Dorf zu gehen und Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Harry und Ginny spazierten mit Ron und Hermine in das Dorf, bevor sie sich aufteilten und ihrer eigenen Wege gingen. Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das wirklich als Date zählte oder nicht, entschloss sich aber, das Beste aus der Zeit zu machen, ganz egal, was es war. Sie steuerten direkt auf Madame Verdes zu, um dort nach ihren Festumhängen zu suchen.

Harry hatte sich vorgestellt, dass sie in das Geschäft hineingingen, ein paar von den Ständern nahmen, Ginny ihm sagte, was gut aussah und damit dann fertig wären. In der Realität lief das alles aber ganz anders.

Als sie eintraten nahm eine höfliche Hexe ihnen ihre Umhänge ab und begann sofort damit, die Maße der beiden zu nehmen. Ginny plauderte vergnügt mit der Hexe, die sich um sie kümmerte, aber Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich, als er da stand, während die Hexe mit dem Maßband seinen ganzen Körper vermaß. Harry war das ziemlich unangenehm.

Als Ginny erklärte, dass sie nach Festumhängen suchten, fingen die Verkäuferinnen an, ihnen Umhang um Umhang in die Ankleide zu bringen. Sie hielten eine Vielzahl an Farben und Schnitten an Harrys Brust und Harry wäre mit jedem einzelnen davon zufrieden gewesen. Ginny war da aber wählerischer und schüttelte immer nur den Kopf.

Harry verlor langsam die Geduld. Er stand hier jetzt schon ziemlich lange auf diesem lächerlichen Stuhl und die Hexen machten nicht den Eindruck, als wären sie bald fertig. Alle paar Minuten wurde er hinter einen Vorhang geschickt, um einen anzuprobieren, aber nichts gefiel ihnen. Irgendwann schlug er vor, dass, da ja sein letzter Festumhang grün gewesen war, das vielleicht die Farbe wäre, nach der sie suchen sollten. Ginny schaute ihn ganz böse an, als ob er beschränkt wäre. „Also wirklich, Harry, wenn dein letzter Festumhang grün war, dann brauchst du jetzt jede Farbe _außer_ grün!"

Danach sagte Harry lieber gar nichts mehr.

Schließlich, als Harry schon kurz davor stand aufzugeben und zu verkünden, dass er seinen normalen Schulumhang tragen würde, kam er aus der Kabine und alle wurden ganz still. Die beiden Ausstatter schauten ihn zustimmend von oben bis unten an. Als er zu Ginny hinüberschaute hing ihr Mund offen und sie hatte einen Blick, der ihn sich wie ein Braten zu Weihnachten fühlen ließ.

Der Festumhang war aus einem grauen, schimmernden Material, mit einem schwarzen Kragen und schwarzen Manschetten. Er fühlte sich gut an und der Schnitt war bequem.

„H-Harry", stammelte Ginny. „Du siehst fantastisch aus!"

Plötzlich gefiel ihm dieser Umhang noch mehr.

„Sieh dir nur mal an, wie die Farbe seine Augen hervorhebt, sie springen einen direkt an", sagte eine der Hexen, als wenn sie den Umhang selbst entworfen hätte.

„Den nimmt er", antwortete Ginny und schaute ihn fragend an. „Das wirst du doch?"

„Ja!", rief Harry. Nicht nur, dass er Ginny gefiel, das bedeutete auch, dass er fertig war!

„In Ordnung, Mr. Potter, ich werde die notwendigen Änderungen vornehmen und ihn Ihnen dann ins Schloss schicken. Sie können auf Miss Weasley in der Sitzecke warten."

Wenn Harry dachte, dass es lange gedauert hatte, seinen Umhang zu finden, so war das nichts im Vergleich zu der Zeit, die Ginny benötigte. Er war gerade dabei, einzuschlafen, als sie herauskam und ihn anstrahlte.

„Ich habe gefunden, was ich wollte! Er ist wunderschön, danke, Harry."

Er lächelte und bezahlte die Rechnung. „Kein Problem. Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zur Verabredung mit Ron und Hermine."

Als sie die Straße entlang liefen, brach der Himmel endlich auf und es fing an, leicht zu schneien.

„Oh, der erste Schnee des Winters! Er soll magisch sein, weißt du?", quietschte Ginny vergnügt.

Harry musste einfach über sie lachen. „Und wie genau kann Schnee magisch sein?"

„Schau dir doch nur mal an, wie jeder anfängt zu lächeln, wenn er ihn sieht. Das ist Magie."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er gegen diese Logik ankämpfen sollte. Er wollte sich sowieso nicht streiten und der Schnee gefiel ihm wirklich. Stattdessen nahm er schüchtern ihre Hand, während sie liefen. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor die Hand von jemandem gehalten und er entdeckte, dass ihm das ziemlich gut gefiel. Da war irgendetwas daran, wie ihre kleinere Hand so perfekt in seine größere passte, das seinen Beschützerinstinkt weckte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.

Ginny schaute kurz auf ihre verschlungenen Finger und ihm dann ins Gesicht. Ein Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen. Harry wusste, dass er gerade rot wurde und verfluchte seinen hellen Teint, der ihn so schnell verriet.

„Ich hatte heute Spaß", sagte sie schüchtern.

„Spaß? Spaß? Wie waren die ganze Zeit bei Madame Verdes, zum spaßigen Teil sind wir doch noch gar nicht gekommen!"

„Ach wirklich? Und was beinhaltet für dich der spaßige Teil? Ich hatte übrigens eine schöne Zeit bei Madam Verdes."

Harry blieb stehen und schaute sie an. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Nein! Ich bin bisher noch nie einfach so aus Spaß einkaufen gegangen, ohne dass ich etwas brauchte. Ich fand das toll."

Harry hörte nicht wirklich auf das, was sie sagte. Ihm war gerade aufgefallen, wie nah sie beieinander standen. Sie war ein kleines Mädchen und musste, während sie redete, ihren Hals strecken, um ihn anzusehen. Schneeflocken klebten an ihren Wimpern. Seine Augen wurden fast magnetisch von ihren weichen Lippen angezogen und er bewegte sich, während sie redete, immer weiter auf sie zu. Nebenbei dachte er sich, dass es sehr kalt wurde. Er war sich gar nicht so genau dessen bewusst, was er tat, er fühlte sich einfach zu ihr hingezogen. Sie verstand, was er vorhatte, spitzte die Lippen-

Plötzlich zerriss ein Schrei die Stille des Augenblicks und Harry entfernte sich wieder.

Mehr Schreie kamen hinzu, als von irgendwo weiter hinten in der Straße eine Explosion zu hören war. Harry sah, wie Flammen in den verdunkelten Himmel schlugen. Die Temperatur schien um 20 Grad zu fallen, während sich Harry des fernen Schreiens in seinem Kopf bewusst wurde. Er kannte diese Stimme, die Worte die sie rief. Es war eine Stimme aus seinen Alpträumen. Er hatte sie auch gehört, als...

Dementoren! Die großen, scheußlichen Gestalten kamen in Scharen zwischen den Gebäuden hervor. Die Dorfbewohner waren panisch, rannten planlos umher und versuchten verzweifelt, vor den tödlichen Kreaturen zu fliehen. Harry sah entsetzt mit an, wie eine große, verhüllte Gestalt die Kapuze abnahm und ihren Mund zu einer sich wehrenden Hexen hinabsenkte.

„Expecto Patronum", brüllte Harry, der sich aus seiner schockbedingten Starre gekämpft hatte. Er konnte spüren, wie Ginny neben ihm zitterte und legte schützend seinen Arm um sie. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass auch sie Probleme mit den Dementoren hatte. Krone sprang aus seinem Zauberstab, galoppierte die Straße entlang und verjagte die Dementoren. Für die erste Hexe war es allerdings schon zu spät und ihr Körper sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. Harry wurde schlecht.

„Harry, ich kann den Patronuszauber immer noch nicht! Ich bekomme immer nur Nebel!"

Ginny hörte sich panisch an. Die Straße war von Rauchschwaden erfüllt, von was auch immer da vorne brannte. Harry dachte fieberhaft nach. „Nimm den Nebel trotzdem, wenn sie dir zu nahe kommen, damit gewinnst du etwas Zeit! Geh da rein", er zeigte auf den Honigtopf. „Kontaktiere Dumbledore über das Flohnetzwerk und hole hier schnell ein paar Auroren her!"

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich beherrsche den Patronuszauber, ich werde alles tun, was ich kann!"

Ginny nickte und rannte schnell in den Honigtopf. Krone jagte immer noch hinter den Dementoren her, aber es gab einfach zu viele von ihnen! Harry lief zur Mitte der Straße, um sich einen besseren Überblick verschaffen zu können. Er konnte Hermines Patronus weiter vorne erkennen und war erleichtert, dass sie zumindest in Ordnung zu sein schien.

Harry fragte sich, ob es möglich wäre, mehr als einen Patronus gleichzeitig zu kreieren. Als er eine Gruppe von drei Dementoren sah, die sich auf eine Familie stürzte, während Krone immer noch auf der anderen Seite der Straße beschäftigt war, beschloss er, es einfach zu probieren. „Expecto Patronum!"

Ein weiterer Krone sprang aus seinem Zauberstab und stürmte auf die Familie zu. Harrys Beine fühlten sich auf einmal ganz weich an und er musste sich an der Mauer abstützen. Der zweite Patronus musste ihn zu sehr angestrengt haben. Eine weitere Explosion erschütterte die Straße und Harry wurde zu Boden geworfen. Als er fiel, rutschte ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Er schaute auf und bemerkte, wie Flammen aus den Fenstern des Honigtopfes schlugen. Ginny! Blind tastete er nach seiner Brille, die er bei seinem Sturz verloren hatte. Er konnte eine Silhouette mit roten Haaren ausmachen, die gerade durch die Tür kam, aber die Dementoren kreisten sie schon ein. Seine Hand erfasste seine Brille, so wie die Angst sein Herz. „Accio Ginny", rief er voller Furcht und schaute dann mit an, wie sie quer über die Straße flog und genau in seinen Armen landete. „Harry! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich kann meinen Zauberstab nicht finden!", rief er panisch. Seine beiden Patroni waren gerade dabei, zu verblassen.

„Hier ist er", sagte Ginny und gab ihn ihm zurück.

„Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum", brüllte er erneut und schickte Krone in mehrere Richtungen.

Ginnys Kinnlade fiel nach unten. „Zwei?" Sie zwang sich, den Kopf zu schütteln. Dafür war noch später Zeit. „Dumbledore weiß schon Bescheid, der Orden ist auf dem Weg!"

„Sie werden nicht mehr rechtzeitig hier sein!", schrie Harry und versuchte, Krone in die Richtung einer Gruppe von Einkäufern zu lenken, die sich in einer kleinen Gasse zusammendrängten. Er ließ Ginny auf dem Gehweg stehen, während er versuchte, seinen Patronus zu denen zu lenken, die Hilfe brauchten. Unglücklicherweise gab es davon einfach zu viele und die Zahl der seelenlosen Opfer, die auf der Straße lagen, wurde immer höher.

Er konnte Cho Chang sehen, wie sie ihren Zauberstab erhob und versuchte, ihren Patronus zu rufen, aber sie schien kein Glück zu haben. Der Effekt der Dementoren musste ihr zugesetzt haben. Harry konnte die Stimme seiner Mutter jetzt laut hören und strengte sich an, sie nicht zu beachten. Wie versteinert sah er entsetzt zu, wie ein Vater versuchte, seine Kinder vor einem herannahenden Dementor zu schützen. Es gab aber nicht viel, was der Mann tun konnte.

„Expecto Patronum", rief Harry erneut. Dieses Mal kam aber nur schwacher Rauch aus seinem Zauberstab und Harry ging vor Erschöpfung in die Knie. Er sah mit an, wie die Dementoren die Familie, der er versucht hatte zu helfen, überwältigten. „Nein", stöhnte er und versuchte, sich wieder vom Boden zu erheben.

„Harry!"

Er hörte Ginnys panische Stimme und drehte sich um. Zwei Dementoren kreisten ihn gerade ein. Er hatte ihr Nahen gar nicht bemerkt. Schwach hob er den Zauberstab und versuchte es noch einmal. „Expecto Patronum." Aber dieses Mal passierte nichts.

Die Dementoren kamen immer näher. Einer streckte eine knöchrige Hand aus und berührte seine Schulter. Harrys Kopf war erfüllt von den Schreien seiner Mutter, den Warnungen seines Vaters, dem schockierten Gesicht von Sirius, bevor er durch den Schleier fiel. Harry bekam mit, wie ein Dementor seine Kapuze abnahm, bevor er von hinten niedergestreckt wurde.

Verwirrt versuchte er seine wirbelnden Gedanken auf die silberne Gestalt vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Er lag da und schaute auf etwas, das sein silbernes Spiegelbild zu sein schien, das das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor schwang. Er blinzelte verwirrt, als sich sein Patronusebenbild auf den vorrückenden Dementor stürzte. Auroren kamen dazu und er erkannte einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Er sah Ginny, die auf ihn zurannte, den Zauberstab gezogen und während er in die Bewusstlosigkeit abrutschte wurde ihm klar, dass Ginny erfolgreich einen Patronus erschaffen hatte.

***************

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen und schaute sich im verschwommenen Raum um. Strahlend weiße Wände, weiße Bettbezüge. Schon wieder der Krankenflügel. Er fühlte sich furchtbar und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war. Alle Betten im Krankensaal schienen belegt zu sein... Hogsmeade! Die Dementoren! Wo war Ginny?

Er drehte seinen Kopf und konnte sie verschwommen auf dem nächsten Bett sitzend sehen, wie sie an etwas Schokolade herumknabberte. Verdammt! Warum konnte er nicht mal eine normale Verabredung haben?

Ginny bemerkte, dass er sich bewegte und lächelte ihn an. „Hallo, Schlafmütze. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Tatsächlich fühlte sich Harry furchtbar, sogar zu schwach, um den Kopf zu heben. Die Dementoren hatten immer noch einen starken Effekt auf ihn. „Gut", antwortete er.

Ginny grinste ihn an. „Klar. Ich bin mir sicher, du fühlst dich toll."

Harry musste widerwillig grinsen. „Ja, naja, ich schätze, mir ging es schon mal besser." Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ich denke, ich schulde dir etwas."

Ginny wurde dunkelrot. „Wie wäre es mit: Jetzt sind wir quitt?"

„Danke. Du hast einen Patronus geschaffen."

Obwohl Harry nicht glaubte, dass das möglich wäre, wurde Ginny noch etwas röter. „Oh ja, das habe ich. Du hast ihn also auch gesehen?"

Er war Ginnys Patronus. Irgendwie hatte er das noch nicht registriert. Er lächelte und spürte, wie seine eigenen Wangen warm wurden. Er war sich nicht sicher, was das bedeutete, aber es gefiel ihm. Das bedeutete irgendwie, dass er immer bei ihr sein konnte, um sie zu beschützen und das war ihm wichtig.

„Ich denke, dass ein Teil der Kammer mich immer begleiten wird", sagte Ginny leise und er sah sie erschreckt an. Er wollte nicht der Grund für ihre schlechten Erinnerungen sein.

Sie sah seinen Kummer und beruhigte ihn schnell. „Es ist in Ordnung! Es ist, als wenn die eine gute Sache der ganzen Erfahrung am Ende gewonnen hat." Ginnys Wangen glühten noch mehr, als ihr selbst auffiel, was sie gesagt hatte, aber er war zufrieden.

„Glückwunsch zum Patronus, Ginny. Mir gefällt die Form, die er annimmt."

Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte leise: „Mir gefällt sie auch."

Harry spürte, wie die Ernsthaftigkeit des Tages zurückkehrte. „Wie schlimm war es?" Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Visionen von Familien, die er versucht hatte, zu retten. Wenn er doch nur noch einen weiteren Patronus hätte schaffen können...

„Ziemlich schlimm, aber ich weiß nichts genaues. Es war so schrecklich. Ron und Hermine waren auch hier, aber Madam Pomfrey hat jeden weggeschickt, der nicht ein Bett brauchte. Es war einfach so überfüllt. Dumbledore war hier, um nach dir zu sehen, aber sie hat ihn auch rausgeschmissen."

Harry lächelte schwach. Er hätte gerne gesehen, wie Madam Pomfrey Dumbledore aus dem Krankenflügel jagte. Ginny beobachtete ihn genau. „Harry, nichts davon war deine Schuld. Tatsächlich hätte es ohne dich noch viel mehr Opfer gegeben! Selbst die anderen Schüler, die den Patronuszauber beherrschen, können das nur wegen dir."

Wie schaffte sie das nur? Woher wusste sie, was er gerade dachte?

„Dumbledore hat sich sehr für deine zauberstablose Magie interessiert. Ich denke, er wird noch mit dir darüber reden wollen. Ganz zu schweigen von deinem zweiten Patronus."

„Zauberstablose... Welche zauberstablose Magie?"

„Ähm... Accio Ginny? Läutet da was?"

Harry schaute sie verwirrt an, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, Ginny von der anderen Seite der Straße zu sich gerufen zu haben, als er seinen Zauberstab nicht hatte finden können. Er hatte es schon wieder getan! Vielleicht war da doch etwas dran...

„Was ist denn mit dem zweiten Patronus? Wieso will er deshalb mit mir reden?"

„Meine Güte, Harry, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil das angeblich nicht möglich sein soll!"

Harry saß fassungslos da. Das war ja wirklich toll, ein weiterer Grund, warum er nicht normal war. Er wurde von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen. „Gut, Mr. Potter, Sie sind wach. Sagen Sie mir, gibt es ein Bett im Krankenflügel, das Ihnen besonders gut gefällt? Sie haben schon in allen gelegen. Vielleicht sollten wir eines für Sie zurücklegen, Ihren Namen darauf schreiben und es für Sie reservieren?"

Harry blieb still, während sie ihren Zauberstab über ihn hinwegbewegte und ihr Missfallen über ihre Befunde kaum zurückhalten konnte. Sie legte den größten Klumpen Schokolade, den Harry je gesehen hatte auf den Tisch neben seinem Bett. „Sie werden dieses Bett erst verlassen, wenn Sie die Schokolade aufgegessen haben. Und zwar alles."

Harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Aufessen? Das ganze Ding? Mir werden die Zähne ausfallen!"

Madam Pomfrey lächelte ihn trocken an. „Das könnte ich wieder in Ordnung bringen!"


	21. Das ändert alles

**Kapitel 21**

**Das ändert alles**

_You can't always get what you want  
No you can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes,  
You just might find  
You get what you need._  
- Rolling Stones

Das Leben im Schloss nahm wieder seinen gewohnten Gang, obwohl es doch wesentlich trüber und gedämpfter war. Glücklicherweise war keiner der Schüler während des Angriffs auf Hogsmeade geküsst worden, aber es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass die meisten von ihnen wirklich mit dem Krieg in Berührung gekommen waren. Die Dementoren hatten insgesamt 24 seelenlose Opfer unter den Dorfbewohnern und denen, die an diesem Tag einkaufen waren, zurückgelassen. In der Panik waren viele weitere verletzt worden.

Das Feuer in Zonkos war ausgebrochen, weil flüchtende Kunden brennende Kerzen umgestoßen hatten, die dann in einige Feuerwerkskörper gefallen waren. Das Feuer war außer Kontrolle geraten und hatte eine Reihe von Geschäften in der Straße niedergebrannt. Bis auf weiteres waren alle Besuche der Schüler in Hogsmeade gestrichen worden.

Die Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens waren angekommen, nachdem Harry schon bewusstlos gewesen war, hatten die Ordnung im Dorf wiederhergestellt und die letzten Dementoren vertrieben. Vor ihrer Ankunft waren es die DA-Mitglieder gewesen, die irgendetwas gegen die Dementoren hatten unternehmen können, und das sogar ziemlich erfolgreich.

Dumbledore sagte, dass das Ministerium darüber nachdachte, eine Zeremonie zur Anerkennung und Ehrung ihres Mutes abzuhalten. Harry wollte wetten, dass Fudge einen Weg finden würde, darum herum zu kommen, bevor er irgendetwas ehrte, das mit der DA zu tun hatte.

Obwohl er noch am gleichen Tag aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, hatte ihm Madam Pomfrey für den Rest der Woche verboten, Magie zu benutzen. Er hatte zwei einzelne, gestaltliche Patroni erschaffen und litt deshalb an einem Fall von magischer Erschöpfung. Harry hasste dieses Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit, das er wegen des Fehlens seiner Kräfte hatte.

Das geplante DA-Treffen hatte er abgesagt, schließlich hatte es keinen Sinn, wenn er seinen Schülern nichts demonstrieren konnte. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon viel besser, obwohl er ziemlich schnell müde wurde. Im Innern setzte er die Namen der Dementorenopfer auf die Liste der immer größer werdenden Zahl von Voldemorts Opfern. Das vertraute Gefühl von Schuld wegen seiner Unfähigkeit, irgendetwas zu tun, um das zu stoppen, kam wieder hoch, zusammen mit erbitterter Wut. _Er musste aufgehalten werden!_

Als der Dezember verging wurde das Schloss für Weihnachten dekoriert. Stechpalmenzweige und Efeu wurden an den Torbögen aufgehängt, Kränze schmückten die Türen und Ewige Eiszapfen hingen von den Treppengeländern. Hagrid brachte wieder einmal die größten Weihnachtsbäume, die Harry je gesehen hatte, in die Große Halle. Professor Flitwick verzauberte die Feenlichter, so dass die Bäume immer wieder die Farbe wechselten.

Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass er Weihnachten dieses Jahr wieder mit den Weasleys am Grimmauldplatz verbringen würde. Er wollte aber trotzdem, dass Harrys Name auf der Liste der Schüler stand, die im Schloss blieben, um jeden, der vielleicht darauf achten könnte, auf die falsche Fährte zu locken. Statt mit den anderen im Hogwarts-Express zurückzufahren, würde Harry zum ersten Mal über eine längere Distanz apparieren.

Obwohl es ihm sicher gefallen würde, Weihnachten mit den Weasleys zu verbringen, so fühlte er sich doch dieses Jahr traurig und melancholisch. Es war das erste Weihnachten seit Sirius Tod.

Jedes Mal wenn er an den Grimmauldplatz dachte, erinnerte er sich daran, wie glücklich Sirius letztes Jahr darüber gewesen war, alle dort zu haben. Es war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass Harry ihn wirklich glücklich gesehen hatte. Immer, wenn er 'Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmann' hörte, musste er die Zähne zusammenbeißen, bis es vorbei war. Er war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, das Fest dieses Jahr zu feiern. Er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er sich wünschte, einfach in einen tiefen Schlaf zu verfallen, bis alles vorbei war.

Hermine hatte vor, nach Hause zu gehen und etwas Zeit mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen. Harry wusste, dass sie gemischte Gefühlte dabei hatte. Offensichtlich vermisste sie ihre Familie und wollte sie sehen, sie wollte aber auch mit den anderen am Grimmauldplatz sein. Ron versprach ihr, sicherzustellen, dass die Flohverbindung wie im Sommer offen war und sie so einen Weg hatten, sich zu sehen.

Die Vorbereitungen für den Ball waren in vollem Gange und die Gerüchte darüber, was in der Nacht alles passieren sollte, kursierten nur so. Wie man sagte, konnten die Schwestern des Schicksals diesmal nicht auftreten und so wurde eine neue Band gebucht. Professor Snape war als einer der Aufpasser eingeteilt. Deshalb glaubte Harry nicht, dass die ganz verrückten Gerüchte wahr waren.

Neville ging, natürlich, mit Luna, Seamus mit Lavender und Parvati mit Anthony Goldstein. Harry war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wer Deans Begleitung war, denn Dean hatte seit dem Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass Harry mit Ginny ging, nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Er rannte davon mit einem Blick in seinen Augen, der _'Ich wusste es doch!'_ sagen wollte. Harry konnte die Worte fast hören. Das machte das Zusammenleben nicht unbedingt einfacher.

Die letzte Unterrichtswoche verging schmerzlich langsam. Jeder dachte entweder an den kommenden Ball oder an zu Hause und die Feiertage. Professor Flitwick ließ Milde walten, aber Snape und McGonagall hielten den Unterricht unbeirrt bis zum Ende weiter. Snape gab ihnen auch noch einen qualvoll langen und schwierigen Aufsatz als Hausaufgabe, den sie sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr abgeben mussten. Professor Trent ließ sie auch bis zum Ende arbeiten, aber wenigstens gab sie keine Hausaufgaben auf. Sie schien an diesem Feiertag weniger fröhlich als zu Halloween. Harry fragte sich, ob Weihnachten auch für sie schmerzhafte Erinnerungen zurückbrachte.

Tonks glich die fehlende Feiertagsfreude von einigen über alle Maßen aus. Sie trug den ganzen Monat lang entweder rote oder grüne Umhänge und passte ihre Haare dann an. Sie hatte sogar Ohrringe, die sie so verzaubert hatte, dass sie ständig leuchteten. Am Tag der letzten Stunde tauchte sie in einem Umhang auf, der aussah, wie eine Weihnachtszuckerstange und ihre Haare waren rot und weiß gestreift. Harry musste einfach darüber lachen und wünschte sich, er könnte den anderen von ihren Aufmachungen erzählen. Sie hatte versprochen, Weihnachten am Grimmauldplatz zu sein und das Outfit, nur für ihn, noch einmal zu tragen.

Sie war fasziniert von seinem Gebrauch von zauberstabloser Magie, um Ginny von den Dementoren wegzuholen. Obwohl der Aufrufezauber relativ einfach war, so war das Bewegen einer ganzen Person über eine Straße in einer Gefahrensituation doch mehr, als mit unbeabsichtigter Magie zu schaffen sein sollte. Sie hatten sich darauf zu konzentrieren und sie ließ Harry sich die Angst und Gefühle vorstellen, die er in diesem Moment in Hogsmeade verspürt hatte. Wenn er sich an die Panik erinnerte und das Gefühl heraufbeschwörte, wenn er seinen Zauber versuchte, fing er an mit der zauberstablosen Magie Glück zu haben. Obwohl er noch keine vollständigen Zauber geschafft hatte, so konnte er doch auf einmal Dinge zucken und sich bewegen lassen und Tonks hielt das für einen definitiven Fortschritt.

Sie war außerdem erstaunt darüber, dass Harry zwei vollständige Patroni erschaffen hatte. Soweit sie in ihrer Recherche hatte herausfinden können, hatte es das vorher noch nie gegeben. Als er ihr sagte, dass er davon nichts gewusst hatte und einen dritten hatte erschaffen wollen, da aber nur Nebel gekommen war, murmelte sie nur: „Kein Wunder, dass du bewusstlos geworden bist!"

Moony war immer noch nicht wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Tonks sagte, dass er im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs sei, aber sie gab ihm keine weiteren Einzelheiten. Sie versprach ihm, dass er Weihnachten am Grimmauldplatz sein würde und sich schon darauf freute, Harry wiederzusehen. Sie gab ihm eine Nachricht, die besagte, dass Moony etwas Besonderes für Harry hätte, das er sich anschauen könne, wenn er zu Hause war. _Zuhause._ Dieses Wort berührte Harry tief und er war sich nicht sicher, was er das betreffend empfinden sollte. Er wollte den Grimmauldplatz nicht als sein Zuhause haben, aber er wollte mit den Menschen dort zusammen sein, also nahm er an, war es egal, welchen Ort er so nannte.

Er dachte an die Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung, die er letzten Sommer empfunden hatte und wie sehr es ihm vor der Idee, an den Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, gegraut hatte. Erst als es unvermeidlich gewesen war, dort zu sein, war es besser geworden. Es hatte geholfen, mit seinen Freunden und den Weasleys zusammenzusein. Es war genau das gewesen, was er gebraucht hatte. Vielleicht war es ja Weihnachten genauso.

Am Abend vor ihrem letzten Schultag saßen Ron, Harry und Hermine an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeiteten an ihren letzten Aufsätzen, bevor das Semester endete. Hermine war schon fertig, schaute sich aber einen Teil ihrer Arbeit noch einmal an. Ron hatte offensichtlich Probleme mit seinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung. Harry war gleich mit seiner Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke fertig.

„Ron, brauchst du Hilfe dabei?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe es fast", erwiderte Ron.

„Es ist wirklich kein Problem, ich bin hier fertig."

„Du musst dich wirklich nicht damit rumquälen."

„Ron, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht!"

„Also wirklich, Hermine, glaubst du, dass ich das nicht alleine schaffe?"

Harry erkannte, dass sich das schnell zu einem Streit entwickeln könnte. Das Gute daran, dass sie jetzt zusammen waren, waren die immer selteneren Streitigkeiten. Sie mussten sich nicht mehr gegenseitig auf die Nerven gehen, um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Aufsatz und hörte Hermine sagen: „Warum kann er mich nicht einfach um Hilfe bitten, wenn er sie doch offensichtlich braucht?"

Gleichzeitig hörte er Ron sagen: „Warum kann sie mir nicht einfach ihre Hilfe anbieten, ohne gleich wieder einen Wirbel zu machen?"

Harry, der annahm, dass sie beide mit ihm redeten, drehte sich zu verzweifelt zu Hermine und sagte: „Weil ihm sein Stolz das nicht erlaubt!"

Dann wandte er sich an Ron und sagte im selben Tonfall: „Sie versucht, dir zu helfen und es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn du einfach 'Ja, Hermine, ich könnte wirklich deine Hilfe gebrauchen!' sagen würdest."

Ron und Hermine starrten ihn beide mit offenem Mund an. Sie waren offensichtlich verwirrt „Was?", fragten sie beide.

Harry seufzte frustriert. „Ihr habt mich doch beide gefragt, was mit dem anderen los ist. Das sind eure Antworten!"

„Harry, keiner von uns hat irgendetwas zu dir gesagt. Du hast aber die Frage beantwortet, die ich gedacht habe. Aber das war eine Frage, die ich nicht gestellt habe."

Ron sah beunruhigt aus. „Ich habe nichts laut gesagt."

Harry lachte nervös. „Ich schätze, ich kenne euch beide einfach zu gut, nicht wahr?"

Ron schien diese Erklärung zu akzeptieren und lachte mit ihm, aber Hermine schaute Harry argwöhnisch an.

„Ich muss noch mal zu Dumbledore, wegen der Okklumentik während wir am Grimmauldplatz sind. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück", sagte Harry schnell und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor Hermine anfangen konnte, ihm Fragen zu stellen.

_Was war denn das? Er war sich sicher, ihre Stimmen gehört zu haben!_ War es das, worauf Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, dass er aufpassen sollte? Wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte er diesen Anstieg spüren, obwohl er nicht so stark war, wie zuvor. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach daran gewöhnt? Harry schluckte, als er die letzten paar Wochen noch einmal überflog. Während des Tests in McGongalls Unterricht hatte er versucht, zu sehen, was Hermine dachte... Er wusste, was Dean fühlte, ohne, dass er es sagen musste... Er glaubte, Dumbledores Worte gehört zu haben, als der Direktor nach dieser schrecklichen Okklumentikstunde wütend auf Snape geworden war.

Als er am steinernen Wasserspeier ankam murmelte er „Pfefferminzscheibe", und ging die sich drehende Wendeltreppe nach oben. Professor Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Guten Abend, Harry. Was bringt dich denn heute Nacht hierher?"

„Nicht viel. Ich habe nur die Gedanken von Ron und Hermine gelesen!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Wir waren im Gemeinschaftsraum und ich hätte schwören können, dass mir die beiden Fragen gestellt haben. Also habe ich sie beantwortet. Sie waren beide schockiert und haben gesagt, dass sie nichts gesagt hätten, aber dass ich die Fragen beantwortet hätte, an die sie dachten! Haben Sie von so etwas geredet, als sie mir gesagt haben, dass ich Ihnen erzählen soll, wenn mir irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches auffällt?"

„Sehr interessant. Jetzt, wo du dir dessen bewusst bist, kannst du dich an Ereignisse erinnern, wo das schon einmal passiert ist?"

Harry zerbrach sich den Kopf. „Ich glaube schon, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe immer wieder das Gefühl, als ob ich hören könnte, was jemand denkt, aber ich kann fast schon die Wörter hören. Ergibt das für Sie irgendeinen Sinn?"

„Das tut es tatsächlich. Ich denke, wenn du aus den Weihnachtsferien wiederkommst, werden wir unsere Arbeit mit Okklumentik etwas anpassen und noch Legilimentik hinzunehmen."

„Legilimentik? Denken Sie wirklich, dass ich die Gedanken der Leute lese?"

„Denkst du das, Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Es gibt nicht viel, das mich noch überraschen kann, Sir."

Dumbledore nickte traurig. „Wir werden uns nach Weihnachten damit beschäftigen. Im Moment reicht es, wenn du mich auf dem Laufenden hältst und es versuchst und austestest. Ich ermutige dich nicht, in die Privatsphäre von irgendjemandem einzudringen, Harry, nur kurze Tests. Du könntest deine Freunde sogar wissen lassen, was du tust. Sei aber vorsichtig, dass du dir nicht zu viel zumutest. Wenn eine Person zum ersten Mal anfängt, Legilimentik zu benutzen, kann die Menge an Informationen überwältigend sein. Es wird etwas Zeit brauchen, bis du gelernt hast, dich darauf einzurichten."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Sir."

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Komm zu mir, wenn sich etwas ändert. Bist du bereit für den Ball morgen Nacht?"

Harry konnte nichts gegen das Grinsen tun, das sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ja, Sir."

„Sehr gut, dann werde ich dich dort sehen!", antwortete Dumbledore und seine Augen zwinkerten fröhlich.

Am Freitag endete der Unterricht mittags, damit alle Schüler Zeit hatten, sich vor dem Ball zu entspannen und vorzubereiten. Die jüngeren Schüler hatten kleinere Weihnachtsfeiern in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Harry und seine Freunde verbrachten den Nachmittag damit, mit Hagrid auf dem See Schlittschuh zu laufen. Hagrid auf Schlittschuhen war ein wirklich unvergesslicher Anblick. Die Mädchen gingen früher hinein, um anzufangen, sich vorzubereiten, während Harry, Ron und Neville sich mit Hagrid noch etwas die Zeit vertrieben.

Schließlich gingen sie doch hinein, um selbst zu duschen und ihre Festumhänge anzuziehen. Ron ging in das Badezimmer, während Harry verzweifelt versuchte, seine Haare wenigstens zum Teil zu ordnen.

„Gib es doch einfach auf, Schatz", murmelte der Spiegel und Ron fing laut an, zu lachen. Harry drehte sich um, um ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, stutzte dann aber. Ron sah anders aus! Sein neuer Festumhang war dunkelblau mit helleren Nähten und irgendwie sah er darin größer aus, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Du siehst ja richtig gut aus", bemerkte Harry.

Ron musterte Harry in der gleichen Art. „Du aber auch, Kumpel."

Der neue, graue Festumhang war wirklich elegant und stand Harry gut. Er unterstrich seinen athletischen Körper. Die schwarzen Nähte passten zu seinen schwarzen Haaren und ließen das Grün seiner Augen mit einem inneren Licht leuchten.

Neville, dessen Festumhang mahagonibraun war, sprach mit seinem Zauberstab einen Zauber aus, der eine Art Parfum kreierte. Der Geruch war jedoch so erdrückend, dass Ron und Harry beide weggehen mussten, als er auf dem Weg zu Luna an ihnen vorbeilief. Ron versuchte den Geruch vor seinem Gesicht mit seiner Hand zu vertreiben. „Sie wird ihn schon riechen, wenn er noch zwei Stockwerke entfernt ist."

Seamus verließ lachend den Raum, aber erst als sie Dean sahen, verstanden sie, warum. Dean sah in seinem flaschengrünen Umhang sehr adrett aus, aber Seamus hatte auf den Rücken ein Bild von einer Sabberhexe gezaubert, die unanständige Handbewegungen machte. Ohne davon zu wissen, ging los Dean, um seine Begleiterin abzuholen. Ron und Harry lachten beide, bevor sie noch einmal die Rücken ihrer eigenen Umhänge im Spiegel kontrollierten.

„Ich passe auf dich auf und du auf mich?", schlug Ron vor.

„Wie immer", erwiderte Harry.

„Sollen wir mal nachsehen, ob die Mädchen fertig sind?", fragte Ron. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Ron schon seit mehreren Monaten mit Hermine zusammen war, schien er nervös.

Harry atmete tief durch, als ob er sich gleich in eine Schlacht stürzen würde. „Lass es uns tun."

**********

Neville und Dean waren schon weg, um ihre Begleiterinnen abzuholen und so warteten sie mit Seamus auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine kam als erste herunter. Sie sah umwerfend aus in ihrem meergrünen Umhang, der am Hals und an den Handgelenken mit Silber abgesetzt war. Ihr Haar sah wie beim letzten Mal aus. Es war geschmeidig und glatt und erschreckend anders als bei ihrer normalen Frisur. Sie erschien viel älter und viel eleganter, als sich Harry jemals erinnern konnte, sie gesehen zu haben. Ron schien nicht mehr sprechen zu können, weshalb es Harry war, der sich zu ihr hinüberlehnte und ihr schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Du siehst wirklich schön aus", sagte er ihr.

Hermine sah verwundert aus angesichts Harrys uncharakteristischen Verhaltens, aber lächelte ihn zufrieden an. „Genauso wie du! Warte nur, bis du Ginny siehst."

Sie wandte sich zu Ron, der inzwischen seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Du bist wunderschön, Hermine."

Hermine wurde ganz rot und drehte sich um. „Findest du wirklich? Parvati hat mir mit dem Make-up geholfen, aber ich denke, es ist etwas zu viel."

„Nein", Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du siehst perfekt aus."

Hermine strahlte vor Freude. Harry war so fasziniert von der Zuneigungsbekundung seiner Freunde, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Ginny die Treppen herunterkam. Aber als er sie endlich sah, war er an der Reihe, sprachlos zu sein. Sein Herz fing in seiner Brust an, wie wild zu schlagen, als wenn es aus seiner Hülle ausbrechen wollte, um sie besser sehen zu können.

Sie trug einen kobaltblauen Umhang, mit goldenen Nähten, die jedes Flimmern des Lichtes einzufangen schienen. Ihre roten Locken waren zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, nur einige Löckchen rahmten ihr Gesicht ein. Ihre Augen sahen so aus, als wären sie mit Muggel-Make-up geschminkt worden und sie trug pinkfarbenen Lippenstift. Sie war atemberaubend.

„Wow, Ginny! Was hast du mit meiner kleinen Schwester gemacht?", fragte Ron.

Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und schien sich selbst in dieser Aufmachung nicht sicher zu sein. Harry stand einfach nur da und starrte sie weiter an.

„Sie sieht doch gut aus, Harry, oder?", wiederholte Ron noch einmal und rammte ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen. Schließlich erwachte Harry aus seiner Benommenheit und rieb sich die Seite.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Ginny", sagte er aufrichtig und sie strahlte ihn an.

„Ich wusste, dass dieser Festumhang genau der Richtige für dich ist", sagte sie, während sie am grauen Stoff herumzupfte und ihn inspizierte. „Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus."

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen rosa färbten und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Sollen wir?"

***************

Die vier machten sich auf den Weg nach unten zur Großen Halle, wo die meisten Schüler umherschlenderten, weil die Türen noch nicht geöffnet waren. Harry war sehr stolz mit Ginny an seinem Arm hinunterzukommen. Er bemerkte, dass sich mehr als nur ein Kopf nach ihnen umdrehte. Er konnte Dean auf der anderen Seite mit Susan Bones von Hufflepuff sehen. Dean starrte Ginny hart an und Harry zog sie näher zu sich heran. Er hatte seine Chance mit Ginny gehabt, jetzt war Harry an der Reihe.

Neville betrat die Halle mit Luna. Sie trug einen Umhang, auf dem tropische Blumen zu sehen waren und auf dem Kopf etwas, das so aussah wie ein Papagei. Harry musste grinsen. Das erinnerte ihn an die Vögel, die Sirius ihm geschickt hatte, als er während Harrys viertem Jahr auf der Flucht gewesen war.

Der größte Schock war aber, als Padma Patil die Halle mit Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin betrat. Harry musste ja zugeben, dass sie wirklich toll zusammen aussahen, aber er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass ein Slytherin eine freundschaftliche Beziehung mit jemandem außerhalb des eigenen Hauses hatte. Parvati, die mit Anthony Goldstein aus Padmas Haus dort war, schaute ihre Schwester bei ihrer Ankunft nicht gerade begeistert an.

Er war so damit beschäftigt, die Blicke der beiden Schwestern zu beobachten, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich Darco Malfoy mit seiner ständigen Verabredung, Pansy Parkinson, von hinten an ihn angeschlichen hatte. Pansy trug einen tiefroten Umhang mit einem unglaublich tiefen Ausschnitt. Malfoy war in schwarzen Samt gehüllt. „Konntest du etwa keine eigene Verabredung finden, Potter? Musstest du dir die kleine Schwester deines Freundes ausborgen?", sagte er mit einem affektierten Grinsen.

Harry und Ginny drehten sich um und Harry freute sich zu sehen, dass Malfoy sichtlich blass wurde, als er Ginny richtig sehen konnte. Harry grinste und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich bin genau mit der Person hier, mit der ich hier sein will, Malfoy. Sieht so aus, als wäre das auch diejenige, mit der du hier sein willst. Zu blöd." Er nahm Ginnys Arm und führte sie elegant fort.

Ginny kicherte vergnügt. „Danke dafür, Harry. Ich kann dieses arrogante Ekel wirklich nicht ausstehen."

„Ich meinte das wirklich", sagte Harry und bewunderte, wie hübsch sie aussah. „Ich will heute nur mit dir hier sein, Ginny."

Ginny strahlte ihn an und wollte ihm gerade antworten als Harry sah, wie ihr die Kinnlade runter fiel. „Oh nein", sagte sie. „Was machen die beiden denn hier?"

Harry drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Fred und George schwungvoll auf sie zukamen. Er fragte sich, ob sich die beiden auf ihn stürzen würden, weil er mit ihrer kleinen Schwester hier war.

„Hi, Harry, hi, Gin", sagten sie beide gleichzeitig.

„Schau dir nur mal unsere kleine Gin Gin und Harrylein an. Sind sie nicht groß geworden? Es ist, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass sie in Windeln herumgekrochen sind", ärgerte sie Fred, während George so tat, als würde er sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

„Haltet die Klappe, ihr beiden", befahl Ginny. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

„Wir sind die Anstandsdamen", grinste George.

„Genauer gesagt", meldete sich Fred zu Wort, „hat uns Dumbledore für das besondere Unterhaltungsprogramm heute Abend engagiert. Kann euch aber nicht mehr darüber verraten."

Ron und Hermine kamen zu ihnen herüber und Ron wiederholte Ginnys Frage. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

Fred seufzte theatralisch und schaute zu George. „Da fühlt man sich doch wirklich geliebt, oder? Man könnte fast glauben, sie freuen sich gar nicht, uns zu sehen."

„Aber du weißt doch, dass das nicht stimmen kann", fügte George hinzu.

Bevor sie aber noch mehr sagen konnten, wurden die Türen zur Großen Halle weit geöffnet und die Schüler fingen an hineinzugehen. Ron lief schnurstracks auf einen leeren Tisch weit weg von der Tanzfläche zu. Harry und Ginny setzten sich zu Ron und Hermine, genauso wie Neville und Luna. Trotzdem blieben noch Plätze für vier weitere Schüler frei. Harry war leicht geschockt, als sich Cho Chang und Michael Corner zu ihnen an den Tisch setzten, zusammen mit Anthony Goldstein und Parvati Patil. Cho trug pink und lächelte Harry nett zu.

„Hallo Harry."

Harry nickte zwar, stöhnte aber innerlich auf. Das könnte ein unangenehmer Abend werden. Er schaute kurz zu Ginny hinüber und sah, dass sie wegen der Situation genauso unerfreut war, wie er. Trotzdem, Luna war in Ravenclaw und das waren ihre Mitschüler. Sie würden einfach das Beste daraus machen müssen.

Das Abendessen war außergewöhnlich und obwohl die Konversation anfangs doch sehr verhalten war, tauten alle schnell auf. Sie genossen ihre Mahlzeit, während sie über die Ereignisse in Hogsmeade diskutierten.

Als das Abendessen vorbei war, erschien die Band und begann zu spielen. Sie wurden als eine neue Gruppe vorgestellt, die ihr sensationelles Debut gab. Die Musik begann und Harry war erstaunt zu sehen, dass die Sängerin niemand anderes als Angelina Johnson war! Fred strahlte sie an, während sich die Tanzfläche langsam füllte.

Alle anderen, die am Tisch saßen gesellten sich zu denen auf der Tanzfläche und Harry griff nach Ginnys Hand. „Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er unbeholfen und hoffte, dass Tonks ihm die richtigen Schritte beigebracht und ihm nicht nur einen Streich gespielt hatte. Ginny lächelte überrascht und als er sie zur Tanzfläche führte, ignorierte Harry Rons geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Als sie anfingen zu tanzen musste er sich innerlich daran erinnern, nicht laut mitzuzählen.

Michael und Cho liefen an ihnen vorbei und Cho legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Reservierst du nachher einen Tanz für mich? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ginny nichts dagegen hat, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich nicht, Cho. Harry kann tanzen, mit wem er will." Ginny lächelte zwar, aber Harry hatte den entschiedenen Eindruck, dass es nicht das war, was sie wirklich sagen wollte. _Warum wollte Cho überhaupt mit ihm tanzen? Sie hatte doch ihre eigene Begleitung._

Als er später etwas Butterbier für sich und Ginny holte, erschien Ron hinter ihm. „Hast du Spaß, Harry?"

Harry nickte. Trotz seiner ursprünglichen Bedenken hatte er eine wirklich schöne Zeit.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst sie fragen. Ich wusste, dass sie ja sagt." Ron war selbstgefällig und Harry musste über seine Ich-hab's-dir-doch-gesagt-Einstellung lachen. „Ich meine, ganz egal, was sie sagt, es ist offensichtlich, dass sie dich immer noch mag."

„Oh, wenn hier nicht der Blinde den Blinden führt", hörten sie Hermines sarkastische Stimme hinter sich. Beide Jungen drehten sich ruckartig um, um sie anzusehen.

„Du denkst das also nicht?", musste Harry einfach fragen.

Hermine lächelte ihn an und hatte eine Ausstrahlung, als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind reden. „Natürlich mag sie dich, Harry. Wird sie rot, wenn ihr redet? Stottert sie, wenn du dabei bist? Scheint sie glücklich zu sein, wenn ihr zusammen seid? Sie fühlt genauso wie du, aber sie wurde einmal zu oft dadurch verletzt, dass du sie nicht einmal bemerkt hast. Dieses Mal bist du an der Reihe, ein gebrochenes Herz zu riskieren. Du musst den nächsten Schritt machen."

Harry dachte sorgfältig über Hermines Worte nach. _Wollte er mit Ginny den nächsten Schritt machen? Ja. Konnte er das?_ Harry schluckte, als er Ginny näher kommen sah. Er atmete tief durch und verließ Ron und Hermine, um zu ihr hinüberzugehen. „Es ist ziemlich warm hier, möchtest du spazierengehen und etwas frische Luft schnappen?"

Ginny nickte zustimmend und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen in den Rosengarten. Er war für die Festivitäten beleuchtet und ein Wärmezauber war auf ihn gelegt worden. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, Frühlingsluft zu spüren, dabei aber die Schneeberge um sie herum zu sehen. In jeder Reihe standen detaillierte Eisskulpturen und das Paar schaute sie sich genau an, als es an ihnen vorbeilief. Sie hielten am einen Ende des Rosengartens an einer Schlossmauer an.

„Hier ist der Weg zu Ende", kommentierte Ginny.

„Aha. Ich habe heute Nacht wirklich viel Spaß."

„Ich auch." Ginny drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen und er war wieder einmal davon überrascht, wie nah sie beieinander standen. Er dachte an sein Pech und schaute sich ängstlich nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Dementoren um.

Ginny schien zu wissen, woran er dachte, lächelte und flüsterte ihm zu. „Entspann dich, Harry, niemand ist hier."

„Ich habe da nicht wirklich die besten Erfahrungen", murmelte er. Ginny lächelte nur. Sie kam Harry immer näher, als Harry seine Arme um ihre Hüften legte. _Was würde ich jetzt für einen Mistelzweig geben!_ Seine Nerven hielten es nicht mehr aus und es platzte aus ihm heraus. „Ich habe das vorher echt in den Sand gesetzt, ich will es diesmal richtig machen."

Ginny war weniger als einen Zentimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt, als sie hauchte: „Ich bin nicht Cho." Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine und er spürte wie bei dem Kontakt ein Stromschlag durch seinen Körper fuhr. Der Kuss war anfangs eher unbeholfen und steif, als sie mit ihren Zähnen gegeneinander stießen, aber als Harry es endlich schaffte, sich zu entspannen und es einfach zu genießen, fing er an, sich zu fühlen, als wenn er auf seinem Feuerblitz durch die Luft fliegen würde.

Vollkommen überrascht, trennten sie sich wieder voneinander. Für einen ewig erscheinenden Moment standen beide blinzelnd da, als wenn sie sich erst sicher werden müssten, dass das wirklich geschehen war. Harry würde sich niemals sicher sein, wer von beiden sich zuerst bewegte, aber im gleichen Augenblick hielten sie sich aneinander fest und küssten sich wieder leidenschaftlich. Harry drehte sie, so dass er sie an die Schlossmauer drückte. Sie hob ihre Arme und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar. Harry hätte schwören können, dass er durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider ein Feuerwerk sehen konnte.

Erst als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, weil sie unbedingt atmen mussten, erkannte er, dass da wirklich ein Feuerwerk am Himmel war. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was genau Fred und Georges Unterhaltungsprogramm wirklich war.

Harry hielt Ginny immer noch in seinen Armen, ihre Arme um seine Schultern gelegt, als sie einander angrinsten. „So ein tolles Feuerwerk sollte man nicht verschwenden", sagte er, als ein grelles Feuerrad den Himmel erleuchtete. Er schaute hinunter zu Ginny. Das grüne und pinkfarbene Licht erhellte ihr Gesicht.

Ginny lächelte zurück, der pinkfarbene Lippenstift, den sie aufgetragen hatte, bevor sie herausgekommen waren, war über seine Lippen verschmiert. Vorsichtig wischte sie das verschmierte Make-up weg. Ein waghalsiger Teil von ihr wollte es dort lassen, als wenn sie für die ganze Welt sichtbar ihr Revier markierte.

„Nein, wirklich nicht", stimmte sie zu, lehnte sich wieder zu ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn, während seine Lippen wieder auf ihre trafen. Als Ginny da so stand und den Jungen küsste, in den sie verliebt war, seit sie zehn Jahre alt war, schrie ihr Verstand vor Freude. _Ich küsse Harry Potter. Ich KÜSSE Harry Potter. Harry Potter KÜSST mich! Merlin, das wurde aber langsam mal Zeit!_

***************

Etwas später kamen Ginny und Harry von ihrem Spaziergang im Rosengarten händchenhaltend zurück. Sie konnten Ron und Hermine auf der Tanzfläche sehen und Harry freute sich, dass Hermine es endlich geschafft hatte, Ron auf die Tanzfläche zu buxieren. Als sie auf die Tanzfläche gingen und anfingen zu tanzen, kam Cho auf sie zu. Michael war nirgends zu sehen.

„Harry, ich habe schon überall nach dir gesucht! Wir wäre es jetzt mit dem Tanz?"

Ginny lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an. „Na los, ich habe Colin einen Tanz versprochen, ich treffe dich dann hier wieder zum nächsten."

Harry wollte sie nicht loslassen, tat es dann aber doch widerwillig. Cho legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihren Körper eng an seinen. Harry fühlte sich sofort unwohl und versuchte vergebens wieder etwas Distanz zwischen sich und sie zu bringen.

„Hast du eine schöne Zeit?", fragte Cho.

„Ich habe eine fantastische Zeit", antwortete ihr Harry mit Authorität.

Cho verging etwas das Lachen. „Es läuft also gut mit Ginny?"

Harrys Lächeln wurde zu einem echten Grinsen. „Das könnte man so sagen."

Chos schmollte ein wenig. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das gleiche von Michael und mir behaupten."

Harry verspürte einen Anflug von Mitleid. „Bist du denn nicht glücklich?"

„Nicht wirklich." Harry war bestürzt, in ihren Augen die vertrauten Anzeichen zu erkennen, dass sie sich mit Flüssigkeit füllten. „Er war wirklich gemein in Hogsmeade. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit angeschrien, weil ich keinen Patronus erschaffen konnte. Diese Dementoren sind furchtbar, ich weiß nicht, wie du das aushalten kannst."

Harry wurde wegen ihrer Worte immer wütender. „Ich habe euch allen gesagt, dass es etwas anderes ist, wenn ihr die Auswirkungen der Dementoren spürt. Du hast dein bestes gegeben und mehr kann niemand verlangen."

„Du bist so viel verständnisvoller, Harry. Ich habe letztes Jahr mit uns wirklich Mist gebaut, oder?"

Der Song war vorbei und Ginny erschien wieder und legte ihre Arme um Harrys Bauch. „In Ordnung, Cho, ich bin dran." Harry beobachtete die bösen Blicke, die die beiden Mädchen austauschten und ertappte sich dabei, dass er die Vorstellung, dass Ginny allen zeigte, dass er ihr gehörte, aufregend fand. „Danke für den Tanz, Cho", sagte er höflich, bevor er sich umdrehte und Ginny in seine Arme schloss.

Cho musste eine andere Reaktion erwartet haben und schnaubte entrüstet. „Na schön, du kannst ihn haben. Er kann noch nicht einmal gut küssen."

Sie schrie den letzten Teil laut genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Umherstehenden auf sich zu ziehen. Harry fühlte das Feuer in seinen Wangen und wünschte sich verzweifelt, sich von dem Mädchen entfernen zu können, das hier so eine Szene machte.

Ginny drehte sich gelassen zu Cho um und sagte: „Oh, das sehe ich aber nicht so." Und damit schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung und küsste ihn. Harry, der es sonst immer vermied, irgendetwas in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun, verkrampfte für einen Augenblick, aber sie ließ es nicht zu, dass er sich wieder von ihr abwandte. Sie vertiefte den Kuss und er wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, warum er hier weg wollte. Stattdessen erwiderte er den Kuss inbrünstig. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, bevor sich die beiden endlich voneinander lösten und ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sie genau im Zentrum eines Zirkels von schockierten Zuschauern standen, von denen die meisten, angeführt von niemand anderem als Fred und George, in Jubel und Pfiffe ausbrachen.

Harry und Ginny waren beide knallrot, lächelten sich aber gutgelaunt an und fingen wieder an zu tanzen.

Ron und Hermine blieben immer noch wie versteinert auf der Tanzfläche stehen und starrten ihre Freunde, die anscheinend niemanden um sich herum wahrnahmen, schockiert und verwundert an.

„Scheint, als hätte Harry sich entschieden, den nächsten Schritt zu machen", kommentierte Hermine trocken.

Ron bemerkte mehrere Schüler, die ihn bange ansahen und auf seine Reaktion auf den Kuss zwischen Harry und Ginny warteten. Er drehte sich ruhig wieder zu Hermine und sie fingen wieder an zu tanzen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Warum scheint jeder zu erwarten, dass ich wütend bin? Harry und Ginny sind zwei meiner absoluten Lieblingspersonen auf der Welt, warum sollte ich etwas gegen ihr Glück haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Manchmal haben die Leute eine komische Sicht auf die Dinge."

***************

Sehr viel später in der gleichen Nacht, in einem alten, verlassenen Haus, das nur von Kerzen beleuchtet wurde, kniete eine Frau in einem schwarzen Umhang vor ihrem Herrn. Die weiße Maske der Todesser bedeckte ihr Gesicht, aber sie zeigte keine Angst im Angesicht des Dunklen Lords.

„Was hast du zu berichten?", zischte dieser.

„Meine Information besagt, dass Potter, trotz gegenteiliger Berichte, Hogwarts in den Ferien verlassen wird, mir ist aber nicht bekannt, wo er sich aufhalten wird."

„Das hilft mir nicht."

„Da gibt es noch etwas anderes. Er hat Gefallen an einem Mädchen gefunden."

„Ein Mädchen? Wer ist es?"

„Ihr Name ist Ginny Weasley."

Ganz langsam verzerrte ein scheußliches Grinsen die Gesichtszüge des schlangenähnlichen Mannes. „Ginny Weasley? Wie fantastisch! Nun, Miss Weasley, wir werden uns also wiedersehen..."

Bellatrix Lestrange nahm die Maske, die ihr Gesicht verdeckt hatte, ab. „Ich dachte mir, das würde euch gefallen."


	22. Weihnachtsferien

**Kapitel 22**

**Weihnachtsferien**

Am Morgen nach dem Ball begannen die Weihnachtsferien und das Schloss war voll von Schülern, die hektisch versuchten, noch schnell ihre letzten Sachen einzupacken. Da Harry nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express fuhr, entschied er sich, etwas länger zu schlafen und den Luxus des warmen Bettes zu genießen. _Die letzte Nacht war eine tolle Nacht. Eine wirklich tolle Nacht!_ Er erinnerte sich daran, wie umwerfend Ginny in ihrem Festumhang ausgesehen hatte, wie er sie unter dem von den Weasley Wunderknallern erleuchteten Himmel geküsst hatte...

Dennoch war er ein wenig besorgt. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er sich glücklich gefühlt, aber es schien so, als ob jedes Mal, wenn ihm etwas Gutes widerfuhr, kurz darauf etwas Furchtbares folgte. _Keiner kann leben, wenn der Andere überlebt..._

Harry versuchte, diese trüben Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen. Voldemort würde niemals alle Trümpfe in der Hand halten. Wenn er zuließ, dass die Angst sein Leben diktierte, hatte Voldemort schon gewonnen und es war sinnlos, noch weiterzukämpfen. Der Weg zum Sieg war, weiterhin das Leben zu genießen. Naja, vielleicht nicht der Weg zum Sieg, aber auf jeden Fall der Weg zum Überleben. Er würde Weihnachten mit den Menschen verbringen, die ihm am wichtigsten waren. Er würde etwas Zeit allein mit Ginny verbringen. In den nächsten Tagen konnte Voldemort einfach abhauen!

Er hatte seinen Rucksack vergrößert, damit alles, was er brauchte, hineinpasste und füllte ihn schnell mit etwas Kleidung und den ganzen Weihnachtsgeschenken für die Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes. Er würde warten müssen, bis der Hogwarts-Express abgefahren war, bevor er apparieren konnte, nur für den Fall, dass ihn irgendjemand beobachtete. Er hatte vor, Ron, Hermine und Ginny bis zu den wartenden Kutschen zu begleiten. Dumbledore hatte ihm verboten, mit zum Bahnhof zu gehen. Harry wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen und hatte so bereitwillig zugestimmt.

Er lief schnell die Treppen vom Jungenschlafsaal hinunter und fand Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er sie dort so stehen sah, hatte er Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Ganz egal, wieviel Selbstkontrolle er auch besaß, er konnte nichts gegen das Grinsen tun, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Ginny lächelte zurück und kam zu ihm hinüber.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze", sagte sie. „Du hast das Frühstück verpasst."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab einfach länger geschlafen. Hast du alles eingepackt?" Absurderweise fühlte er sich schüchtern und wusste nicht, warum. Er wollte nichts anderes tun, als sich zu ihr hinüberzubeugen und sie zu küssen, aber er hielt sich zurück. _Konnte er das jetzt einfach so tun?_

Ginny schien selbst ziemlich nervös zu sein. „Ja, ich bin bereit."

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Ron und Hermine durch das Loch hereinkamen. Hermine hatte einen Stapel Toast in eine Serviette eingewickelt und gab sie Harry. Er lächelte dankbar. „Danke!"

Ron stand einfach nur so da und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Harry versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, indem er zu einem Tisch ging, sich hinsetzte und anfing, eine Scheibe Toast zu essen, aber Ron ließ sich nicht so leicht ablenken. Er folgte ihm hinüber zum Tisch und setzte sich ihm, immer noch lächelnd, gegenüber. Langsam fing das an, Harry auf die Nerven zu gehen. Schließlich schaute er entnervt auf. „Was ist?"

„Nichts." Ron lächelte weiter. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wann du das Mum verkündest. Sie hat schon immer davon geträumt, die Hochzeit ihrer einzigen Tochter zu planen und es ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass sie _dich _liebt! Sie wird vollkommen durchdrehen vor Freude!"

Harry versprühte den Tee, den er gerade trank, einmal über den ganzen Tisch und Ginny musste ihm auf den Rücken klopfen, damit er das Husten wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Ron", knurrte sie ihn ungeduldig an.

Auch Hermine lachte. „Komm schon, Ginny, er kann sich gleich mal daran gewöhnen. Er wird die ganzen Ferien mit deinen Brüdern verbringen, von denen drei eure Knutscherei letzte Nacht auf der Tanzfläche mit angesehen haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Zwillinge die Neuigkeit bei deiner Familie schon verbreitet haben."

Während sie redete, wurde Harry ganz rot und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen. _Sie werden gnadenlos sein!_ „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach hier bleiben."

„Das wirst du nicht tun", antwortete Ginny entschieden, allerdings schien ihr Gesicht einen Teil der Sicherheit zu verlieren. „Lass nicht zu, dass sie dir dein Weihnachtsfest ruinieren."

Auf Ginnys Gesicht erschien ein verschlossener, zurückhaltender Ausdruck und Harry wurde langsam klar, dass sie sich Sorgen darum machte, dass er ihrer Familie nicht begegnen wollte, weil er bedauerte, was passiert war. Er war sauer auf Ron und auf sich selbst, weil sie sich wegen ihnen so fühlte. Er stand auf, nahm Ginny entschlossen an der Hand und sagte: „Komm schon, ich bringe dich noch nach unten. Nichts wird diese Weihnachten ruinieren."

Ginny lächelte erleichtert und konnte nicht widerstehen, sich zu Ron umzudrehen, während Harry ihren Rucksack vom Stuhl nahm. Sie streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus, der selbst auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss immer noch kicherte. Während sie liefen, gefiel Harry das Gefühl ihrer kleinen Hand in seiner. Ihre Schultern berührten sich und Harry verspürte deshalb ein Gefühl von Wärme in seinem Bauch.

Auf dem Weg holte sie Colin Creevey ein und gab ihnen einige Fotos, die er auf dem Ball geschossen hatte. Es waren nette Bilder von jedem Pärchen, wie sie sich an den Festivitäten beteiligten, aber auch ein tolles Bild von allen vier zusammen am Tisch. Das letzte zeigte Harry und Ginny bei ihrem Kuss nach der Szene mit Cho. Ron versuchte, es sich zu schnappen, aber Harrys Sucherreflexe waren schneller. Er gab Ginny das Foto.

„Lass das bloß nicht deine Brüder in die Finger kriegen."

Er lief mit ihnen zu den wartenden Kutschen und reichte Ginny schüchtern ihren Rucksack. „Weiter kann ich leider nicht mitkommen", sagte er entschuldigend. Er hatte sich hier noch nie so sehr wie ein Gefangener gefühlt.

„Du kommst doch mit einem Portschlüssel, oder?", fragte Ron. „Du wirst vor uns da sein. Ich kapiere nicht, warum wir ihn nicht alle zusammen nehmen."

„Wirklich, Ron. Das ist, damit niemand den Verdacht schöpfen kann, dass Harry die Schule verlässt!", zischte Hermine.

Harry hasste es, sie anzulügen. Deshalb sagte er nichts und ließ sie einfach denken, was sie wollten. Hermine ergriff Rons Arm und zog ihn direkt zur Kutsche. „Wir sehen dich dann drinnen, Ginny."

Er wartete, bis die Tür fest verschlossen war, bevor er sich Ginny zuwandte. Sie starrte die Thestrale mit einem verstörten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Sie sind wirklich ziemlich gruselig, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie.

Harry riss vor Schreck die Augen weit auf. „Du kannst sie sehen?"

Ginny nickte traurig. „Ich konnte es, als wir zurückkamen, wegen Hestia..."

Harry was fassungslos. „Du hast nie etwas gesagt! Ron und Hermine auch?"

Ginny ergriff seine Schulter und drückte sie fest. „Du hattest noch eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge, mit denen du erst klarkommen musstest und warst immer noch nicht komplett von deinen Verletzungen genesen. Wir hielten es für das beste, dir nichts davon zu erzählen. Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry."

Harry fühlte sich eher schuldig, weil er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass seine Freunde die ledernen Kreaturen jetzt überhaupt sehen konnten, nicht unbedingt das warum. „Es tut mir leid."

Ginny legte ihre Hände auf die Seiten von Harrys Gesicht. „Harry, wir befinden uns im Krieg und meine Familie ist stark daran beteiligt. So soll es auch sein, die Sache ist es wert. Daran müssen wir uns immer erinnern, ganz egal wie schwierig es auch sein wird."

Er seufzte, wissend, dass sie Recht hatte. Er wünschte sich trotzdem, er könnte sie alle von der hässlichen Seite abschotten. Er würde lernen müssen, dass er das nicht konnte, jetzt erst recht nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte dem Mädchen vor sich wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mit euch zusammen zurückfahren kann, das wäre mir viel lieber." Das meinte er wirklich ernst, trotz seiner neuentdeckten Vorliebe für Apparieren. Ihm wäre die Rückreise mit seinen Freunden wirklich lieber.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, Harry. Wir tun alle das, was wir müssen, um Weihnachten zusammen verbringen zu können, oder?"

Ihm gefiel ihre Einstellung. „Genau." Er lehnte sich herunter und gab ihr sanft einen Kuss. Er hatte eigentlich nur ein kurzes Küsschen zum Abschied geplant, aber irgendwie wollte er, als er einmal angefangen hatte, einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Ginny legte seine Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss genauso intensiv wie er. Schließlich trennte er sich schwer atmend von ihr.

Nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, sagte er: „Ich sehe dich in ein paar Stunden."

Ginny hatte einen ganz verstörten Gesichtsausdruck und er wusste ganz genau, wie sie sich fühlte. Er fühlte genauso. „In Ordnung. Bye."

„Bye."

Beide drehten sich um und gingen in ihre eigene Richtung, ganz durcheinander und mit dem gleichen benommenen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern.

***************

Die Professoren Dumbledore und Snape beobachteten vom Fenster im Büro des Direktors, wie Harry die Stufen zum Schloss nach oben lief. Beide trugen einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, obwohl es bei Snape doch eher wie ein finsterer Blick aussah.

„Sind Sie sich immer noch sicher, dass Sie Potter erlauben wollen, über die Ferien ins Hauptquartier zurückzukehren?"

„Ich bin mir sicher", nickte Dumbledore. „Ich denke nicht, dass es gut für ihn wäre, Weihnachten alleine hier zu verbringen."

„Trotzdem Direktor, vielleicht wäre es sicherer. Wie ich Ihnen gesagt habe, ist der Dunkle Lord über seine Gefühle für Miss Weasley in Kenntnis gesetzt worden. Lucius hat ihm von ihrer Rolle in der Kammer berichtet, er wird nicht zögern, sie noch einmal zu benutzen. Meine Sorge ist, dass er das Wissen erlangt hat, noch bevor der Ball endete. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er Informationen aus der Schule bekommen hat und ich bin immer noch keinen Schritt weiter, die Quelle zu finden. Ich befürchte, wir müssen die Möglichkeit eines Spions in Betracht ziehen."

„Lass uns nichts überstürzen, Severus. Viele Schüler hätten ihren Eltern einfach davon erzählen können, was hier letzte Nacht geschehen ist. Er hat sie schließlich ziemlich stürmisch mitten auf der Tanzfläche geküsst." Dumbledores Augen funkelten hell und er schien sich ein Grinsen verkneifen zu müssen. Das schien den Meister der Zaubertränke nur noch wütender werden zu lassen.

„Ja, er ist genauso dumm, wie arrogant."

„Er ist sechzehn, Severus. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlt, sechzehn zu sein?"

„Sechzehn oder nicht, es ist seine Pflicht, es dem Dunklen Lord nicht einfacher zu machen, Informationen zu erhalten. Er hat ihm offensichtlich eine weitere Waffe gegeben, und wir wissen alle, er wird nicht zögern, sie zu nutzen. Potter sollte sich auf seine Ausbildung konzentrieren, nicht auf seine Hormone."

„Er hat schon genug von seiner Kindheit verloren, Severus, wenn er ein kleines Stückchen Glück in dem ganzen Chaos, das ihn umgibt, finden kann, werde ich nicht dazwischenfunken."

***************

Harry wartete eine weitere Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor er sich seinen Rucksack schnappte und aus der Tür ging. Er schlendert zum Tor und stand geradeso außerhalb, während er das geistige Bild der Straße vor dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz formte. Er lächelte, als er die Augen öffnete und erkannte, dass er dort war. Er war immer noch begeistert von seiner neuen Fähigkeit, zu apparieren.

Sich wappnend, atmete er tief durch und schritt auf die große Eingangstür zu. Molly Weasley warf sie weit auf und zog ihn hinein, während sie ihn umarmte, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

„Harry! Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, Mrs. Weasley. Habe mich nicht zersplittert!"

„Natürlich hast du das nicht, mein Lieber. Wir haben da überhaupt nicht dran gezweifelt. Komm rein und bring deine Sachen auf dein Zimmer. Das Mittagessen ist in der Küche und Fred und George werden bald ankommen. Sie werden Ron und Ginny Kings Cross abholen, wenn der Zug ankommt."

„In Ordnung, Mrs. Weasley."

Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag mit Mrs. Weasley, Fred und George. Beide Zwillinge zogen Harry gutmütig mit seinen Heldentaten auf dem Ball auf, aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung hielt es Mrs. Weasley für besser, das nicht zu kommentieren. Die Zwillinge unterhielten sie mit Geschichten über ihren Scherzartikelladen und wie die Geschäfte liefen. Selbst Mrs. Weasley musste bei einigen der Produkte, die sich die Zwillinge hatten einfallen lassen, ein Grinsen verstecken, obwohl sie meistens wegen ihrer Eskapaden mit der Zunge schnalzte. Als es Zeit war, zum Bahnhof zu gehen wollte Harry die Zwillinge wirklich begleiten, fand sich aber damit ab, dass es nicht ging.

Molly Weasley beobachtete Harry heimlich, während sie zusammen am Abendessen arbeiteten. Er schien zu wissen, was er in der Küche tat, obwohl er dazu tendierte, Dinge auf Muggelart zu machen, bevor sie sich zu ihm herüberlehnte und ihm einen Zauber zeigte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er dieser schlechten Entschuldigung einer Familie, bei der lebte, jahrelang als Hauself gedient hatte.

Er schien viel fröhlicher, als er im Sommer gewesen war, entspannter und Anzeichen des jungen Mannes, an den sie sich erinnerte, waren deutlich zu erkennen. Wenn sie ihn in einem ungeschützten Moment erwischen konnte, sahen seine Augen immer noch gequält aus. Ron hatte ihr eine Eule geschickt, nachdem Harry Ginny zum Ball eingeladen hatte und Molly freute sich, endlich selber sehen zu können, wie die beiden jungen Leute miteinander umgingen. Wenn sie den Zwillingen Glauben schenkten konnte, hatten die beiden einen fantastischen Abend gehabt.

Sie war fest entschlossen, dass sie in diesen Ferien die Möglichkeit haben würden, einfach nur Kinder zu sein und all die Freude und guten Gefühle, die eine neue Beziehung mit sich bringen kann, zu genießen. Das verdienten sie beide. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter Harry schon seit einer langen Zeit mochte, ganz egal wie sehr sie auch in letzter Zeit versucht hatte, es zu leugnen. Ginnys Eulen über ihr neues Ballkleid hatten sich so angehört, als ob ihr Mädchen förmlich glühte und Molly konnte es kaum abwarten, sie in ihre Arme zu schließen.

Der Angriff auf Hogsmeade hatte sie ganz rasend gemacht und Arthur hatte sie mit vollem Körpereinsatz davon abhalten müssen, mit dem Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts zu gehen und selbst nach den Kindern zu sehen. Albus hatte ihr versichert, dass es ihnen allen gut ging und sie lediglich eine gute Portion Schokolade brauchten. Trotzdem, das war ein weiterer Teil ihrer Kindheit, Ausflüge in das Zauberdorf, der von ihnen genommen wurde.

Sie wurde von Unruhe in der Eingangshalle aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie konnte die lauten Stimmen ihrer Jungs hören und beeilte sich, sie zur Ruhe zu bringen, bevor sie noch diese schreckliche Mrs. Black aufweckten. Sie rief sie alle in die Küche und setzte sie alle neben Harry auf eine lange hölzerne Bank am Esstisch.

Sie sah, wie sich Harrys Augen bei Ginnys Anblick mit Wärme füllten. Ihre Tochter strahlte ihren neuen festen Freund an, als sie sich neben ihn setzte und die beiden starrten sich, vollkommen in den Augen des anderen versunken, an, bis Ron Harry unfreundlich seinen Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Potter", grummelte Ron und Molly erkannte, dass er schlechte Laune hatte, nachdem er sich von Hermine King's Cross hatte verabschieden müssen.

„Wie war die Rückreise?", fragte Harry, sich selbst zwingend, seine Augen von Ginny abzuwenden.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Übliche. Malfoy kam vorbei und hat nach dir gesucht. Ginny hier hat ihn betäubt."

„Ginny!" Molly war schockiert.

„Naja, eigentlich wollte ich ja noch mal den Flederwichtfluch benutzen, der stand ihm das letzte Mal so toll, aber ich wollte wirklich nur, dass er den Mund hält. Es war besser, ihn zu betäuben!" Ginnys Stimme bestand darauf, nichts falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Er wollte wissen, warum du Weihnachten nicht mit uns verbringst", fügte Ron hinzu. „Hermine glaubt, dass er immer noch einen Verdacht hegt."

„Naja, ich hoffe, sie hat wenigstens Punkte abgezogen, weil du ihn verhext hast, Ginny", sagte Molly. Es war eine Sache, wenn Ginny herumrannte und mit ihren Brüdern kämpfte, aber mit anderen Schülern im Zug? Anständige junge Damen verhielten sich einfach nicht so!

„Nee", lächelte Ginny. „Sie hatte zu viel damit zu tun, Crabbe zu betäuben."

„Und ich habe mich um Goyle gekümmert", fügte Ron stolz hinzu.

„Also wirklich! Was ist in euch gefahren?"

Harry lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, es hatte was mit der verlassenen Waise zu tun, die Weihnachten ganz alleine verbringen muss, richtig?" Er verdrehte die Augen, als wenn das etwas wäre, das er sich ständig gefallen lassen musste.

„Neben anderen Dingen", knurrte Ginny

Molly konnte in Harrys Augen erkennen, wie dankbar er war, dass seine Freunde ihn verteidigt hatten und sie fühlte vor Wut einen stechenden Schmerz wegen des jungen Malfoys, unterdrückte es aber.

„In Ordnung, ihr alle, ich habe zwei Dinge über die wir mal reden müssen", unterbrach Molly sie. Alle ihre vier Kinder schauten sie zögerlich an. Sie hatten den Tonfall erkannt, der bedeutete, dass sie gleich Schwierigkeiten bekommen würden. Nur Harry schien nichts von dem aufziehenden Sturm zu wissen. Er lächelte und freute sich offensichtlich, dass seine Freunde angekommen waren. Sie hatte ein paar Bedenken, das gerade jetzt zu tun, aber es musste sein.

„Ich habe da einige Dinge über eine Party im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum nach eurem letzten Quidditch-Spiel gehört. Ihr drei", sagte sie streng und zeigte abwechselnd auf Ron, Ginny und Harry, „seid noch minderjährig und ihr habt mich sehr enttäuscht. Ihr solltet es besser wissen. Du bist Vertrauensschüler, Ron, du solltest ein besseres Vorbild abgeben."

Jetzt waren die Zwillinge an der Reihe und sie machte weiter. „Ich weiß sehr genau, wer den Firewhiskey geliefert hat und ich gehe davon aus, dass das nicht noch einmal passieren wird! Erwachsen zu sein bedeutet, auch Verantwortung zu übernehmen und ihr beiden seid es, die ich dafür verantwortlich machen werde."

Molly beobachtete ihre Reaktionen genau. Rons Ohren wurden rot, als er schüchtern lächelte und anfing, seine Füße zu mustern, fast sofort, als sie angefangen hatte, zu reden. Ginny verdrehte die Augen auf diese unerfreuliche Art, die sie sich angewöhnt hatte, als sie ungefähr acht war. Fred und George starrten unverfroren zurück, bis ihr Blick zu viel wurde und sie beschwichtigt auf den Boden schauten. Aber Harry war es, der ihr leid tat. Seine Augen waren vor Überraschung ganz groß geworden, als sie anfing und sie sah, wie Panik darüber, erwischt worden zu sein, einsetzte. Er schaute nun mit den anderen gebannt auf den Boden, Wangen ganz rot. Ihm war das sehr peinlich.

Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, Harry auszuschimpfen. Ihre Instinkte wollten ihn mit der warmen Zärtlichkeit überhäufen, von der sie wusste, dass sie ihm bisher gefehlt hatte. Aber wenn sie vorhatte, die Rolle eines Elternteils zu übernehmen, wie sie sich selbst versprochen hatte zu tun, dann gab es keinen Weg darum herum. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, als Bill und Charlie noch klein gewesen waren, dass man, um gute Eltern zu sein, auch mal der Böse sein musste. Das war nicht einfach für sie gewesen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, es hatte dabei geholfen, aus ihren Kindern gute Menschen zu machen. Sie war unglaublich stolz auf sie alle, sogar auf Percy, immer noch.

Molly hatte Percy mehr als die anderen verhätschelt. Er war so anders als der Rest und sie hatten ihn so gehänselt. Sie hatte immer das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihn zu beschützen. Rückblickend befürchtete sie, dass ihre Einstellung Percy gegenüber ihm auf lange Sicht mehr geschadet, als geholfen hatte. Sie war entschlossen, diesen Fehler bei Harry nicht zu wiederholen. Sie versuchte, ihren Kopf durch Schütteln wieder freizubekommen. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür!

„Das andere ist Weihnachten. Wir werden nun doch nicht hier zu Abend essen. Euer Vater und ich sind schon einige Male wieder im Fuchsbau gewesen und dort ist alles in Ordnung. Wir werden also das Abendessen an sich im Fuchsbau haben. Ich habe die Grangers und Remus eingeladen, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten. Weihnachten ist eine Zeit für Familie in der man die guten Dinge im Leben feiert. Genau das werden wir tun. Wir werden gleich danach hierher zurückkommen, aber das Abendessen wird im Fuchsbau stattfinden!"

Die Freude über diese Ankündigung war natürlich riesig und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht aus, wurde aber bald von einem Ausdruck der Nervosität verdrängt.

„Mr. und Mrs. Granger auch?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete Molly „Nichts wird uns dieses Weihnachtsfest verderben und wir werden alle unseren Spaß haben."

Während Ron und Ginny ihre Sachen einräumten, blieb Harry in der Küche. Er kannte nur die Bestrafungen der Dursleys, die normalerweise aus einer Ohrfeige oder starker Kritik bestanden. Aber irgendwie fand er die große Enttäuschung, die er in Mrs. Weasleys Augen sehen konnte, unendlich schlimmer. Die Tatsache, dass sie von ihm enttäuscht war, setzte ihm wirklich zu und er wollte niemals wieder etwas tun, wegen dessen sie ihn wieder so ansehen würde.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von Weihnachten halten sollte. Es wäre toll, den Fuchsbau wiederzusehen, er fühlte sich dort wirklich zu Hause und vermisste ihn. Es wäre außerdem toll, woanders zu sein, als letztes Jahr, so dass er die Erinnerungen besser ertragen könnte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich bei der Vorstellung, den Tag mit den Weasleys und Grangers zu verbringen ein wenig alleine. Er war glücklich, dass Moony auch dort sein würde.

Das Objekt seiner Überlegungen trat gerade durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von Tonks und Charlie Weasley. Harry hatte Charlie zuletzt bei der Ersten Aufgabe vor über zwei Jahren gesehen. Er sah gut aus, sonnengebräunt und gesund. Er reichte ihm eine wettergegerbte Hand und fragte: „Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

„Ganz gut. Seit wann bist du wieder hier?"

„Nur über Weihnachten. Es ist schon eine Weile her, deshalb habe ich mir ein paar Tage freigenommen."

„Und hat seit seiner Ankunft nichts anderes getan, als den Rest von uns zu belästigen", grummelte Tonks und lächelte dabei Charlie zärtlich an.

Harry bemerkte den dunklen Blick, der über Moonys Gesicht huschte, aber er ging hinüber zum Tresen, um sich etwas zu trinken einzugießen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Harry schaute leicht nervös zwischen Tonks und Moony hin und her, unsicher was vor sich ging. Keiner von beiden schaute den anderen an und Tonks schenkte Charlie sehr viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Moony grübelte übelgelaunt weiter. Harry erinnerte sich kurz daran, wie Sirius sich letztes Jahr einen Drink eingeschenkt hatte. Er hatte so ziemlich genauso ausgesehen, wie Moony jetzt.

„Ich werde mal nach oben gehen und Ron und Ginny überraschen", sagte Charlie nach einem unangenehmen Schweigen. „Wir reden später noch, Harry?"

Tonks drückte Harrys Arm. „Ich werde euch beide alleine lassen. Dann könnt ihr reden." Bevor Harry etwas darauf antworten konnte, verließ sie den Raum, ohne ein Wort zu Remus zu sagen.

Er schaute Moony anklagend an. „Wo warst du?"

Lupin seufzte. „Ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung, Harry, das weiß ich. Ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass mir Severus Worte so an die Nieren gehen und ich hätte mich auf gar keinen Fall von dir abwenden dürfen. Schon wieder."

Harry schluckte, zwang sich aber, fortzufahren. „Warum hast du es dann getan?"

Moony hielt einen Augenblick inne, scheinbar in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren. „Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Macht der Gewohnheit? Ich bin für diese Rolle nicht gemacht, das ist mir klar. Ich denke, ich musste mich für eine Weile wieder selbst verachten. Ich bin inzwischen ziemlich gut darin."

Harry wusste, wie sich das anfühlte! „Verhälst du dich deshalb so?", fragte er und nickte in die Richtung des Firewhiskeys. „Sirius hat das auch gemacht."

Monny schaute mit einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck ruckartig nach oben. „Sieht so aus, als wenn du recht hast. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Tatze war mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Ist Tonks deswegen böse auf dich?", fragte Harry und ignorierte absichtlich die Anspielung auf seinen Patenonkel. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken.

Monny lächelte wegen Harrys Weitblick. „Ja. Ich denke, dass es besser ist wenn wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen. Momentan passiert zu viel, um sich ablenken zu lassen."

„Du hast sie also weggestoßen, zu Charlie? Ich denke, du hast recht." Harry dachte jetzt eher an Ginny. War das wirklich der richtige Augenblick, um etwas anzufangen? Er sollte sie nicht mit in dieses Chaos hineinziehen. Ganz egal, wie es ausging, sie würde verletzt werden.

„Nein!" Moony schien Harry Gedanken zu lesen. „Ich habe nicht von dir geredet, sondern von mir. Ginny tut dir gut, Harry, wage es ja nicht sie wegen einer dummen, ehrenwerten Vorstellung von dir fernzuhalten!"

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen dir und mir?"

„Unsere Situationen sind komplett unterschiedlich! Du bist kein Werwolf, es gibt einige Aspekte, die berücksichtigt werden müssen"

„Nein, ich bin nur dazu verdammt, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen!"

„Harry, wenn du dich jetzt von Ginny zurückziehst und jede Chance auf das Glück, das du gefunden hast, aufgibst, dann hat Voldemort schon gewonnen. Wenn du es zulässt, dass er dir die guten Dingen im Leben wegnimmt, gewinnt er."

„Und warum ist das für dich anders?"

Ganz langsam erschien ein trauriges Lächeln auf Moonys Gesicht. „Weißt du was? Du erinnerst mich immer so sehr an James, aber das ist nur das Äußerliche. Du bist wirklich der Sohn deiner Mutter. Das hat sich bemerkenswert nach ihr angehört."

Harry schluckte wieder. „Also verträgst du dich wieder mit Tonks?"

„Ich werde es versuchen. Seit ich in dieser Nacht deine Eltern, Sirius, ja sogar Peter verloren habe, war es immer schwer für mich, irgendjemanden an mich heranzulassen. Es gibt viele Dinge, von denen ich wünschte, ich hätte sie anders getan. Ich wünschte, ich hätte versucht, mit Sirius zu reden, zu hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Ich wünschte ich hätte mich mehr angestrengt, dich im Auge zu behalten. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass du ohne mich besser dran wärst. Wenn ich gewusst hätte... Es tut mir so leid, Harry."

„Das war nicht deine Schuld."

„Sirius hat mir in seinem Testament einen Brief hinterlassen. Darin steht, dass er auf der anderen Seite auf mich wartet, um mir in den Hintern zu treten, wenn ich bei dir Mist baue. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich euch beide enttäuscht. Wenn du es mir erlaubst, würde ich es gerne noch einmal versuchen. Ich bin nicht Sirius und ich versuche auch nicht, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals schaffen könnte, aber ich wünsche mir, dass wir unsere eigene Freundschaft aufbauen. Ich habe Dumbledores Denkarium oben. Ich dachte mir, dass du es dir nach dem Abendessen vielleicht einmal ansehen möchtest. Ich habe nur gute Erinnerungen dort hineingetan, aber es wäre mir lieber, wenn du Ginny oder Ron mitnimmst, um sie dir anzusehen. Ich denke, das wäre besser, als wenn du sie dir alleine ansiehst."

Harry dachte einen Moment über Moonys Worte nach. Er würde es auch gerne noch einmal mit Moony versuchen, er war die letzte Verbindung, die er zu seinen Eltern und Sirius hatte. Er war es ihnen allen schuldig, es wenigstens zu probieren. „Wi- Wirst du auch mit uns kommen? Du könntest mir dann alle Fragen beantworten."

Moony lächelte dankbar. „Danke, Harry, es wäre mir eine Freude. Wirst du Ginny fragen?"

„Sie und Ron. Ich will sie beide dabei haben. Sie ähm- Sie waren beide toll dieses Jahr. Früher war ich immer neidisch auf die Weasley-Familie gewesen und darauf, wie eng und loyal sie alle waren. Sie behandeln mich auch so."

Moony lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du sie gefunden hast, Harry."

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, dass Molly sie von der Tür aus beobachtete. Als sie Harrys letzte Worte hörte und das Erstauen in seinem Gesicht erkannte, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sofort traf sie ihre entgültige Entscheidung wegen eines Weihnachtsgeschenks, über das sie nachgedacht hatte.

Als sie den Raum betrat, lächelten sie Remus und Harry an. Harry konnte die Wärme und Zuneigung spüren, die sie ausstrahle, genauso wie eine starke Neugier. Er wusste, dass sie an das Denkarium dachte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, so viele Leute zu bitten, sich diese Erinnerungen mit ihm anzusehen, aber das war seine neue Familie und er wollte, dass sie seine alte sahen. Sie hatten ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen, obwohl sie es nicht mussten und er wusste, dass er sie alle in seinem Leben brauchte. Ohne sie hätte er den Verlust von Sirius nicht überlebt.

„Mrs. Weasley, ich weiß, dass Sie von den Erinnerungen im Denkarium gehört haben", fing Harry an.

Molly wurde ganz rot, genauso wie ihre Kinder, wenn ihnen etwas peinlich war. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht", stellt Harry klar. Er scheute sich, sie darum zu bitten. „Würden Sie sich sie sich gerne mit uns zusammen ansehen?"

Mollys Augen waren tränenerfüllt, als sie wieder einmal den Jungen, den sie als ihren eigenen Sohn erachtete, in ihre Arme schloss. „Wenn du dir sicher bist, Harry, dann fühle ich mich geehrt. Ich habe James und Lily nie kennengelernt, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu bekomme."

„Nach dem Abendessen dann also." Harry bereitete sich darauf vor.


	23. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 23**

**Erinnerungen**

Nach dem Abendessen in dieser ersten Nacht zurück am Grimmauldplatz, zogen sich Moony, Molly, Ron, Ginny und Harry in Moonys Zimmer zurück. Moony hatte das Denkarium in der Mitte des Wohnbereichs neben dem Kamin aufgestellt. Harry hatte Ron und Ginny vor dem Abendessen erzählt, was er und Moony taten und warum. Er fragte sie, ob sie mit ihm kommen würden, um sich die Erinnerungen anzusehen. Beide hatten zugestimmt und Ginny fühlte sich seltsamerweise sehr berührt, dass er sie mit einbezogen hatte. Harry wünschte sich, dass auch Hermine da wäre, war sich aber sicher, dass Ron ihr alles erzählen würde.

Harry saß auf dem Sofa mit Ginny und Mrs. Weasley auf je einer Seite neben sich. Ron setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, während Moony das Denkarium vorbereitete. Harry war auf einmal sehr nervös, zum einen, weil er selbst die Erinnerungen sehen würde, zum anderen, weil er auch den anderen erlaubt hatte, sie zu sehen. Was, wenn sich sein Vater schlecht verhielt, so wie in Snapes Erinnerung? Was, wenn er noch mehr Beweise dafür sah, dass sich seine Eltern hassten? Vielleicht war es besser, das niemals zu erfahren. Was, wenn ein weiteres Geheimnis in der steinernen Schale vergraben war? Er glaubte nicht, dass er mehr ertragen konnte.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, Moony darum zu bitten und warum hat er alle gebeten, dem beizuwohnen? Das war keine gute Idee, er hätte zuerst in das Denkarium schauen sollen, bevor er irgendjemandem erlaubte, es zu sehen.

Ginny musste seine Angst gespürt haben, denn sie griff nach seiner Hand, legte sie in ihre und drückte fest seine Finger. Als er zu ihr hinüberschaute sagte sie stumm: „Es wird alles gut." Harry atmete tief durch und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. _Alles würde gut._

„In Ordnung", sagte Moony und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Da wir so viele sind, werde ich die Erinnerungen über dem Denkarium erscheinen lassen, anstatt dass wir alle versuchen, hineinzukommen." Moony berührte die silbrige Flüssigkeit mit seinem Zauberstab und ließ die Erinnerungen beginnen. Ein wolkenverhangener Nebel schwebte über der Schale, bevor er verschwommene Bilder formte, die nach und nach klarer wurden.

Es war fast so, wie ein Film, aber die Bilder waren in 3D und so real, man hatte das Gefühl, als stünden die Personen direkt hier im Raum. Es war wirklich erstaunlich und Harry ertappte sich dabei, dass er trotz seiner bangen Angst fasziniert war.

Er erkannte einen Schlafsaal in Hogwarts, in dem vier Betten standen. Auf dem Schild an der Tür stand „Erste Klasse Jungen". Vier junge Schüler betraten den Raum. Zwei von ihnen waren stumm und schauten sich still um, scheinbar überwältigt von ihrer Umgebung. Die anderen beiden scherzten freundschaftlich über das Festessen, das sie gerade in der Großen Halle eingenommen hatten. Sie stampften in den Raum vorbei an den beiden Zurückhaltenderen.

Ein unverwechselbarer junger Sirius stolzierte hinüber zu dem Bett am Fenster und ließ sich darauf fallen. „Glück gehabt! Ich nehm das hier!" Sein Haar war ziemlich lang und er hatte die Ausstrahlung von jemandem, der es gewohnt war, seinen Willen zu bekommen.

James setzte sich auf das Bett neben Sirius'. „Ich bin James Potter, das ist Sirius Black", stellte er sich den anderen beiden im Raum vor. Als er das Abbild seines Vaters betrachtete, der jünger aussah als Harry jetzt, blieb ihm die Luft weg. Sie sahen sich wirklich verblüffend ähnlich. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, seinen Vater als Kind zu sehen.

„Remus Lupin", sagte ein jung aussehender Moony leise, während er seine Sachen auf das Bett legte, das gegenüber von James' stand. Moony sah ganz anders aus und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn in einer Menschenmenge erkannt hätte. Er wurde ganz steif, als die letzte Person im Raum seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Peter Pettigrew", sagte der kleine, drahtige Junge. „Ihr beide kennt euch also schon?"

„Nee", antwortete Sirius und warf einen Quaffle immer wieder in die Luft. „Wir haben nur zufällig nebeneinander im Zug gesessen. Wir haben ein paar Mädchen im nächsten Waggon einen Streich gespielt und ich wusste, wir würden ins gleiche Haus kommen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich in Gryffindor gelandet bin. Meine Familie wird ausflippen!"

„Warum denn das?", fragte der junge Remus in ziemlich genau dem gleichen, sanften Tonfall, den Harry so gut kannte.

„Weil meine Familie schon immer in Slytherin gewesen ist, soweit ich mich zurückerinnern kann. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Gesicht von meiner Mutter sehen, wenn sie davon erfährt!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie stolz auf dich sein wird, ganz egal, in welchem Haus du bist", antwortete James bestärkend.

Sirius prustete nur. „Du kennst meine Familie nicht."

Die Szene verschwand langsam und wurde von einer anderen ersetzt. Das war ein Quidditch-Match, Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff und Harry spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er würde seinen Dad Quidditch spielen sehen! Er lehnte sich auf dem Sofa nach vorne, um zu versuchen, ihn unter den Spielern auszumachen und bekam gar nicht mit, dass Ginny und Mrs. Weasley über seine ungeduldige Neugier lächelten.

„Super, Quidditch, Harry!", rief Ron. „Dein Dad hat gespielt, oder?"

„Ja, er war ein Jäger."

„Und Sirius war ein Treiber", stellte Moony klar. „Das ist unser sechstes Jahr."

Moony und Wurmschwanz saßen in den Gryffindor-Rängen und sahen sich das Spiel an. Ein junges Mädchen mit braunen Haaren saß neben Moony und hielt seine Hand.

„Das ist Diana Trent", erklärte Moony. „Bevor sie mich verlassen hat." Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, das dünne Mädchen in der Erinnerung mit der aktuellen VgddK-Lehrerin in Verbindung zu bringen. Er nahm an, es lag am Altersunterschied.

„Sie hat dich verlassen?", fragte ihn Ginny neugierig.

Moony lächelte, anscheinend eher belustigt von der Erinnerung als gequält. „Sie konnte Sirius nicht ausstehen, und die restlichen Rumtreiber waren ihr auch nicht wirklich sympathisch. Wenn du mit einem von uns zusammen warst, naja... dann kamen alle anderen gleich mit. Unsere Freundinnen hatten es nicht unbedingt einfach."

Harry betrachtete die Rumtreiber genau. Sie alle sahen jetzt schon viel mehr so aus, wie Harry sie kannte. Er sah, wie Sirius waghalsig flog und lächelte traurig. Sein Haar war noch immer lang, aber er hatte ein entspanntes, sorgenloses Wesen, das Harry nur schwer unter einen Hut bringen konnte. Das war vor Askaban, erinnerte er sich immer wieder. Er beobachtete, wie Sirius den Klatscher mit zielsicherer Genauigkeit in Richtung der gegnerischen Mannschaft schlug. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass er ein Treiber war, aber Harry fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick sehr an die Zwillinge erinnert. Sirius hätte ihnen wirklich bei ihrem Scherzladen helfen können, wenn er die Möglichkeit bekommen hätte...

Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals und zwang sich, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Der junge James hatte den Quaffle und raste in Richtung der Torringe, mit zwei der Hufflepuff-Jäger dicht auf den Fersen. James flog hin und her und versuchte sie abzuschütteln, behielt sein Ziel aber immer im Blick. Einer der anderen Spieler streckte den Arm aus, um sich den Quaffel zu schnappen und James stieg fast senkrecht nach oben. Er raste auf die Ringe zu und punktete.

Ron und Ginny jubelten, als ob es ein echtes Spiel wäre und Harry musste lächeln. Sein Vater war wirklich gut. Sie schauten sich das Spiel noch ein paar Minuten länger an. Immer wenn sein Vater punktete und Wurmschwanz ihm zujubelte, versuchte Harry vergeblich, seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, ich habe versucht, Erinnerungen zu nehmen, in denen er nicht vorkommt. Aber er war immer dabei." Moony hörte sich so traurig und so geistesabwesend an, dass Harry sich zwingen musste, seinen Blick von den Bildern vor ihm abzuwenden, um seinen ehemaligen Lehrer genauer anzusehen. Wurmschwanz hatte in dieser Nacht auch Moony verraten und offensichtlich war es immer noch schmerzhaft für ihn.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Moony. Danke, dass du das getan hast."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Harry."

Das Quidditch-Match verschwand langsam und die nächste Erinnerung erschien. Sie waren wieder im Gryffindorturm. James betrachtete sich selber im Spiegel und versuchte seine unglaublich zerzausten Haare dazu zu bringen, flach zu liegen.

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", kommentierte Ron trocken und die anderen lachten.

„Um Himmels willen, James, gib endlich auf!", rief Sirius von der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Es wird niemals flach liegen, akzeptiere es endlich! Verdammt, du bist Schulsprecher, es ist eine Schande, dass du wegen einer Verabredung so nervös bist."

„Das ist nicht einfach nur eine Verabredung, Sirius. Es ist der Anfang vom Rest meines Lebens", erwiderte James ruhig. Sirius und Peter machten beide Würgegeräusche, während James grinste.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie zugestimmt hat, mit dir zu gehen, sie hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, dich bisher zu ignorieren", antwortete Moony ruhig.

„Sie hat ihre Fehler eingesehen und jetzt findet sie mich unwiderstehlich."

Alle drei Jungen verdrehten die Augen. „Und so bescheiden", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Hört zu", wandte sich James auf einmal ganz ernst ihnen zu. „Das ist wichtig für mich, in Ordnung? Lasst mich in Ruhe. Sie ist wichtig für mich."

Sirius sah so aus, als wollte er etwas dazu sagen, aber Moony unterbrach ihn. „In Ordnung, James. Du sieht gut aus, und sie hat zugestimmt, mit dir zu gehen."

Die vier gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah so ziemlich genauso aus, wie jetzt, was für Harry irgendwie komisch und aufrüttelnd war. Er sah zu, wie seine Mutter die Treppen vom Mädchenschlafsaal hinunterkam und zu den Rumtreibern hinübersah.

„Ich habe zugestimmt, mit _dir_ auszugehen, James, nicht mit deinem Gefolge", sagte sie amüsiert.

„Stimmt. Ich meine, ich weiß... Ich meine... Sie kommen nicht mit!" James ganzes mutiges Auftreten von davor war verschwunden und wurde von offensichtlicher Nervosität ersetzt. Harry bemerkte, dass sowohl Ginny als auch Mrs. Weasley wegen James Abbild lächelten. Sie fanden seine Nervosität offensichtlich liebenswert. Was Harry jedoch nicht erkannte, war, dass er sie beide an Harry erinnerte.

Harry war wie gebannt vom Abbild seiner Mutter. Ihre Augen, das gleiche Grün, das er jeden Tag im Spiegel sah, leuchteten vor Freude und Fröhlichkeit. Sie zeigte nichts von dem Ärger James gegenüber, den er vorher beobachtet hatte, sondern war eher amüsiert. Sie hatte eine sanfte Stimme und ein hübsches Gesicht, aber irgendwie wusste Harry, dass man sich bei ihr auf einiges gefasst machen musste. Sie schien alle vier unverbesserlichen Rumtreiber problemlos unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

Das junge Pärchen kletterte händchenhaltend durch das Portraitloch, die Pfiffe der anderen Rumtreiber ignorierend. „Wir haben ihn verloren", seufzte Sirius, nachdem sie gegangen waren.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Peter. Er hörte sich verängstigt an und ließ Harry seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen bohren. Ginny rieb ihre Hand beruhigend über seinen Rücken und er ließ die Anspannung abklingen.

„Wir haben ihn nicht verloren", sagte Moony in dem gleichen, ruhigen Tonfall. „Wir werden jetzt einfach nur Mädchen in unseren Klub lassen müssen."

Sirius grinste wölfisch. „So was blödes."

Die Szene verschwand langsam und eine andere bildete sich. Das war offensichtlich eine Hochzeit. Er konnte seine Eltern ihn ihrer Hochzeitskleidung erkennen, wie sie miteinander tanzten. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und schienen vollkommen ineinander verloren. Er sah, wie sein Vater ein „Ich liebe dich" flüsterte und seine Mutter das gleiche erwiderte. Jeder konnte erkennen, wie glücklich sie waren und das ließ Harry lächeln. Er sah sich auf der Tanzfläche um und fand Sirius, der sich an der Bar an eine der Brautjungfern seiner Mutter heranmachte. Harry wusste nicht, wer sie war. Moony tanzte mit jemand anderem, den Harry nicht wiedererkannte und sah glücklicher aus, als Harry ihn je gesehen hatte. Sein Blick wurde aber immer wieder zu seinen Eltern zurückgezogen. Sie konnten beide gut tanzen und als sie sich über die Tanzfläche bewegten schien es, als ob sie jeder ein Teil des anderen waren. Harry stellte sich vor, dass seine Mutter, wenn sie noch leben würde, diejenige gewesen wäre, die ihm tanzen beigebracht hätte.

Er musste zweimal hinschauen, als sein Blick über eine blonde Frau in einem Brautjungfernkleid streifte, die einen nur zu bekannten mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. „Tante Petunia!", rief Harry. „Sie ist zu ihrer Hochzeit gegangen?", fragte Harry Moony.

Als Moony die Bilder sah, runzelte er die Stirn. „Ja, sie war dort." Seine Augen huschten jetzt über die Personen auf der Tanzfläche. Petunia stand bei einem älteren Paar, die Lily und James voller Stolz anstrahlten.

„Sind das meine Großeltern?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Er hatte bisher noch nicht einmal ein Foto von ihnen gesehen. Wenn Tante Petunia welche besaß, hatte sie sie nie irgendwo hingestellt, wo Harry sie sehen konnte. Der Mann hatte grau werdendes Haar, das offensichtlich einmal blond gewesen war. Seine Augen waren blau und freundlich. Er sah zum Teil so aus, wie sich Harry einen Großvater vorstellte. Die Frau sah genauso aus wie eine Großmutter. Groß und würdevoll, sah sie eindrucksvoll aus, aber mit einem gütigen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah eigentlich Tante Petunia sehr ähnlich, nur nicht so bitter und mit rotbraunem Haar.

Harry war fasziniert und schaute Moony an, auf Bestätigung wartend. „Ja, das sind Lilys Eltern."

Remus sah unbehaglich aus, aber Harry bemerkte das nicht. „Sind meine anderen Großeltern auch hier?" Natürlich würden sie dort sein, es war schließlich die Hochzeit ihres Sohnes. „Wo sind sie? Ich möchte sehen, wie sie aussehen."

Harry wurde immer aufgeregter, aber als das Bild langsam verschwand, drehte er sich alarmiert zu Moony um. „Warte!"

„Mehr habe ich von dieser Erinnerung nicht hineingetan, Harry, ich werde ein anderes mal noch mehr hinzufügen. Sie waren an dem Tag nicht dabei."

„Wa-", wollte Harry gerade fragen, stoppte sich dann aber selbst. Wenn sie nicht auf der Hochzeit ihres Sohnes gewesen waren, bedeutete das wahrscheinlich, dass sie bereits tot waren. Im Moment wollte er davon nichts wissen. Er wollte mehr gute Erinnerungen sehen.

Eine weitere Szene entstand in der Luft. Diese spielte im Haus, das Harry inzwischen als sein Zuhause in Godrics Hollow erkannte. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Körper bei dem Anblick erstarrte, während er an Teile von Snapes Erinnerung dachte. Ginny rieb einmal mit der Hand über Harrys Rücken und Mrs. Weasley hielt seine Hand. Er entspannte sich etwas, beobachtete das Bild aber weiterhin argwöhnisch.

Die vier Rumtreiber standen draußen auf einer Terrasse über etwas gebeugt, das aussah wie ein Muggelgrill.

„Und Muggel essen, was sie darauf kochen?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Lilys Eltern hatten einen und das Essen war immer gut", antwortete James. Die Rumtreiber zankten sich weiter darüber, wie man den Grill benutzte und es musste lustig gewesen sein, denn er hörte Ron lachen, aber Harrys ganzes Interesse war wieder einmal auf seine Mutter gerichtet. Sie saß im Hintergrund, offensichtlich nicht im Zentrum von Remus Aufmerksamkeit, aber dennoch da.

Sie saß innen in einem Schaukelstuhl und hielt ein kleines Bündel in ihren Armen. Wenn Harry ganz genau hinschaute, dann sah er einen unbändigen, schwarzen Haarschopf und er wusste, dass es ein Baby war. _Das war er! Das war seine Mutter, die ihn hielt._ Er konzentrierte sich angestrengt darauf, die Geräusche der Stimmen der anderen zu ignorieren, damit er nur ihr zuhören konnte. Sie sang leise. _Seine Mutter sang ein Wiegenlied für ihn._

Die Melodie war ergreifend vertraut und Harry spürte, wie sich ein riesiger Kloß in seinem Hals formte. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, ob sie das jemals getan hatte. Es war, als ob ein Teil, das bisher immer gefehlt hatte, plötzlich seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, streckte Harry seine Hand aus und versuchte, sie zu berühren, aber seine Hand fuhr durch nichts, außer Luft. Als ob sie ein Geist war.

Er verschloss fest die Augen und kämpfte gegen die quellende Flut an. Moony hatte bemerkt, was er tat und beendete den Zauber, so dass die Bilder zu Nebel wurden und wieder in das Denkarium sanken.

„Hey!", sagte Ron, der die Szene mit den Rumtreibern, die er sich gerade angesehen hatte, offensichtlich genossen hatte. Mrs. Weasley schaute ihn ganz böse an und nachdem er einen Blick auf Harrys Gesicht geworfen hatte, war er ganz still.

„Ich denke, das ist genug für heute Nacht. Es ist spät, warum gehen wir nicht alle ins Bett?", sagte Moony, sich streckend. „Ich muss unten noch nach etwas sehen, dann werde ich auch schlafen gehen."

Moony folgte Ron und Mrs. Weasley aus dem Raum, aber Ginny blieb zurück bei Harry, ihm immer noch mit der Hand über den Rücken streichelnd.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie leise.

Er vertraute seiner Stimme immer noch nicht und nickte nur, als sie seinen Kopf nach unten zog, um ihn auf ihre Schulter zu legen. „Danke, dass du das mit mir geteilt hast. Es war schön, deine Eltern so glücklich zu sehen."

Harry schloss die Augen. Seine Eltern waren in diesen Erinnerungen glücklich. Seine Mutter schien seinen Vater wirklich zu lieben und er konnte nichts an ihrer Beziehung erkennen, das gezwungen war. Seine Eltern wussten von der Prophezeiung, aber sie haben nicht aufgehört, zu leben. Sie machten weiter mit ihrem Leben und soweit er das sehen konnte, war ihre Zeit zusammen glücklich.

Er seufzte erleichtert und legte seine Arme um Ginny. Es war erstaunlich für ihn, wie ihn ihre bloße Gegenwart beruhigte. Vorhin, als er mit Moony redete, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, Ginny zu ihrem eigenen Schutz aufzugeben. Aber jetzt erkannte er, dass es dafür schon zu spät war. Irgendwie war es so weit gekommen, dass er sie genauso sehr brauchte, wie Ron und Hermine. Er war stärker und konzentrierter durch sie, als alleine. Er würde einfach nur einen Weg finden müssen, sie alle zu beschützen.

„Remus wird gleich wieder zurück sein, wir sollten nach oben auf unsere Zimmer gehen", sagte sie und die Wärme ihres Atems an seinem Hals ließ es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runterlaufen.

„Umm humm", hauchte Harry, lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie. Sie lehnten sich zurück auf das Sofa, bis sie beide nebeneinander lagen. Während er sie küsste, war er ganz erschrocken, als er ihre Zunge herauskommen spürte. Das war während seines einzigen Kusses mit Cho nicht passiert, aber Ginny schien zu wissen, was sie tat. Er öffnete seinen Mund zögerlich und wurde angenehm überwältigt von den Empfindungen, die durch ihn fuhren. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Küssen so sein konnte. Kein Wunder, dass es Ron und Hermine ständig tun wollten!

Ginny fing an, mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar zu fahren und stöhnte leicht, als Harry mit seiner Zunge auf ihre traf. Er hatte sich jetzt vollkommen in ihr verloren, das Denkarium, die Erinnerungen, alles andere war vergessen. Alles, was zählte, war das zierliche Mädchen in seinen Armen, und dass sie niemals mit dem aufhörte, was sie gerade tat.

Ein Räuspern brachte die beiden Teenager abrupt wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Moony sah auf sie hinab und versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit für euch, Gute Nacht zu sagen."

Harry und Ginny wurden ganz rot und stürzten beinahe aus dem Raum. Während sie liefen, konnte Harry Moony leise lachen hören. Sie hielten vor der Tür zu Ginnys Raum inne und Harry neigte sich hinunter, Küsse an der Seite ihres Halses verteilend. „Wir sehen uns morgen, Gin", hauchte er.

„Nacht, Harry", seufzte sie, obwohl sich keiner von beiden von der Stelle, an der sie standen, bewegte.

„Gute Nacht, Harry und Ginny", hörten sie Mrs. Weasley scharfe Stimme, die sie schnell für die Nacht auf ihre eigenen Zimmer schickte.


	24. Weihnachten

**Kapitel 24**

**Weihnachten**

Am nächsten Tag holte Mrs. Weasley die ganzen Weihnachtsdekorationen heraus und ließ alle daran arbeiten, das alte Haus zu dekorieren. Trotz all der Renovierungen, die vorgenommen worden waren, war es keine leichte Aufgabe, den Grimmauldplatz fröhlich erscheinen zu lassen. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Mrs. Weasley versuchte, es ganz besonders für ihn anders aussehen zu lassen, als im letzten Jahr und er schätzte ihre Anstrengungen, selbst wenn sie nicht halfen.

Er konnte nichts gegen den Sturm der Erinnerungen tun, der von allem in diesem Haus ausgelöst wurde. Vom ungeheuren Baum im Salon, den Remus hereingebracht hatte, bis hin zu den Tannenzapfen und Stechpalmenzweigen, die über dem Eingang hingen. In diesem Jahr fehlten allerdings die Nikolaushüte, die die Köpfe von Kreachers toten Verwandten schmückten. Er nahm an, Mrs. Weasley hielt sie für geschmacklos, aber irgendetwas an ihnen war so original Sirius, dass es den Schmerz seiner Abwesenheit noch stärker werden ließ.

Harry versuchte weiterhin, die Melancholie fernzuhalten und die anderen nicht wissen zu lassen, wie er sich fühlte. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, wie erfolgreich er damit war. Mrs. Weasley hatte angefangen, alle fünfzehn Minuten nach ihm zu sehen und langsam wünschte er sich wirklich, sie würde ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen. Es half auch nicht, dass in seiner Narbe seit seiner Ankunft immer wieder Schmerzen aufflackerten. Seine Verärgerung über den ständigen Schmerz half seiner Laune nicht.

Er versuchte, sich nicht von ihnen allen zurückzuziehen, er wusste, sie hassten es, wenn er das tat. So verarbeitete er aber nun einmal die Dinge. Wenn alles zu viel wurde, musste er sich einfach zurückziehen und sich wieder über alles klar werden. So war es immer gewesen. Als er ein kleines Kind und in seinem Schrank eingeschlossen gewesen war, wurde das seine Zuflucht geworden, sein privater Ort, weit weg von all dem Hass, mit dem die Dursleys ihn immer behandelten. Selbst wenn er nicht mehr in diesem Besenschrank eingeschlossen war, so vermisste er doch manchmal seine Einsamkeit. Ganz besonders, wenn er nachdenken musste.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was mit ihm los war. Die Gedanken an Sirius und der Schmerz darüber, ihn verloren zu haben, waren schon sehr viel besser geworden. Er dachte eigentlich, er hätte sich damit abgefunden. Irgendwie ließ allein die Tatsache, dass es Weihnachten war, den Verlust wieder so leer erscheinen und er wusste nicht warum. Er freute sich, hier mit den Weasleys zu sein, zum größten Teil amüsierte er sich... aber trotzdem... er konnte nichts gegen das Gefühl tun, dass irgendetwas... oder irgendjemand... fehlte.

Die Flohverbindung zu Hermines Haus war offen, aber sie verbrachte das Wochenende bei Verwandten, die sie lange nicht gesehen hatte, deshalb hatten sie nicht mit ihr geredet. Ron war deshalb schlecht gelaunt und Ginny und die Zwillinge halfen mit ihren Hänseleien nicht wirklich.

Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er von Weihnachten im Fuchsbau halten sollte. Er hoffte, er würde sich zusammenreißen können, bevor es Zeit war, zu gehen. Er wollte seinen Freunden und ihren Familien Weihnachten nicht verderben. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall ihre mitleidigen Blicke. Bei der Vorstellung daran, mit ihnen eingeschlossen zu sein fühlte er sich einsam und verstimmt.

Er betrat den Salon und stand dort, starrte den Baum an und beobachtete, wie die Lichterfeen funkelten. Mrs. Weasley hatte allen gesagt, dass sie sich heute Nacht zum Abendessen dort trafen. Er vermutete, sie plante so eine Art Weihnachtsabend-Festmahl. Die Dursleys gingen am Heiligen Abend immer aus.

Bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, hatte Harry nie Weihnachten gefeiert. Die Dursleys hatten ihn in keine ihrer Traditionen eingeschlossen. Tante Petunia mochte die Unordnung nicht, die ein Weihnachtsbaum machte, weshalb sie immer einen kleinen, künstlichen in das Fenster stellte, wo ihn die Nachbarn sehen konnten. Das Äußere des Hauses war auffällig mit Lichtern und Kränzen geschmückt, aber das Innere blieb unverändert. Tante Petunia sagte, dass Dekorationen zu viel Chaos machten, die an der Fassade aber hatte sie nur für die Nachbarn angebracht. Am nächsten Morgen erschien der kleine Baum im Fenster im Vergleich zum Berg von Geschenken für Dudley noch kleiner. Der Weihnachtsmann brachte keine Geschenke für Missgeburten, nur für gute, kleine Jungen, so wurde es Harry immer gesagt.

Er stand dort, so in den Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit verloren, dass er gar nicht hörte, wie Ginny sich von hinten an ihn herangeschlich und ihre Arme um seinen Bauch legte. „Frohe Weihnachten", hauchte sie in seinen Nacken und verdrängte damit alle Gedanken an die Dursleys aus seinem Kopf.

Er schloss sie in die Arme und schaute liebevoll zur ihr hinunter. „Dir auch frohe Weihnachten." Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sie berühren konnte, wann immer er wollte. Er war auch überrascht davon, wie sehr er das wollte!

Ein verschmitztes Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen. „Also, stehst du hier einfach nur so rum und wartest auf die nächstbeste Person, die vorbeikommt oder hast du an jemand bestimmtes gedacht?"

Harry schaute sie verwirrt an. „Häh?"

„Naja, es wird gemunkelt, dass das hier deine alte Wartestellung ist. Ich denke, man verlässt sich auf das, was funktioniert."

Harry kam nicht mehr mit. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Das ist also keine Falle? Du versucht also nicht, an deine glorreichen Tage mit Cho anzuknüpfen?"

„Cho? Was? Wie kommst du denn auf einmal darauf?"

Ginny schien fast zu platzen und zeigte verzweifelt nach oben. Harry folgte ihrem Finger bis zum Mistelzweig, der über dem Türrahmen hing und er wurde ganz rot. Ginny brach in Gelächter aus. „Harry, entweder bist du wirklich unschuldig, oder ein fähiger Schauspieler!"

Er lächelte schüchtern und murmelte: „Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass der dort war."

„Ich wette, das sagst du zu allen Mädchen. Küsst du mich jetzt, oder nicht?"

Harrys Verwirrung und Melancholie lösten sich sofort in Luft auf, während er sie in seine Arme schloss und sie besinnungslos küsste. Wen kümmerten schon Dekorationen und Traditionen, wenn es einen sehr viel angenehmeren Zeitvertreib gab? Er fing langsam an, demjenigen, der auf die Idee gekommen war, sich unter dem Mistelzweig zu küssen, sehr dankbar zu sein. Eine wirklich großartige Idee...

„Nimm deine Finger von meiner kleinen Schwester, ich kann dich ganz genau sehen!", ertönte eine wütende Stimme aus dem Flur.

Die beiden trennten sich, Harry drehte sich ruckartig um und schaute in das amüsierte Gesicht von Bill. „Frohe Weihnachten, ihr beiden. Werde ich sämtliche Mistelzweige in diesem Haus abhängen müssen, wenn ihr euch nicht kontrollieren könnt?"

Harry wurde noch röter als die Beeren am Zweig, aber Ginny legte ihre Arme um die Brust ihres Bruders und drückte ihn. „Frohe Weihnachten, Bill. Kommt Fleur?"

Bills Blick trübte sich für einen Augenblick, bevor er schnell sagte: „Nein, sie ist über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren."

Nach und nach taumelten auch die anderen Familienmitglieder, sowie Remus, Tonks und Alastor Moody ein. Molly hatte das Essen ausgebreitet und jeder füllte seinen oder ihren Teller wie an einem Buffet. Arthur hatte eine alten Muggel-Musikautomaten so verzaubert, dass er Weihnachtslieder spielte und Lachen erfüllte die Flure des normalerweise so trüben Grimmauldplatzes. Mrs. Black blieb auffällig still, offensichtlich genervt von der Freude in ihrem Heim.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, bat Molly Harry und Ginny ihr zu helfen, die Teller zurück in die Küche zu tragen. Sie hatte die Spüle verzaubert, so dass sie schon einmal anfing, das Geschirr abzuwaschen und sie stapelten die Teller daneben. Harry wettete, dass Tante Petunia Magie sehr viel mehr gefallen würde, wenn sie das sehen könnte!

Vor der Küchentür hing ein weiterer Mistelzweig. Er griff Ginnys Hand und hielt sie zurück.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn mit einem leeren Blick.

Harry schaute nur erwartungsvoll auf den Mistelzweig. „Du weißt schon, meine Wartestellung."

Sie grinste und kam zurück in seine Umarmung. „Hmm, wir können Traditionen nicht einfach missachten, nicht wahr?"

„Das wäre einfach falsch", er atmete schwer, bevor er erneut seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Ihr Haar roch nach Wildblumen und trotz der Kälte ließ der Geruch ihn sich an den Sommer im Fuchsbau erinnern.

„Hey, Potter, mach, dass deine Zunge wieder in deinen eigenen Mund zurückkommt! Das ist meine Schwester!", rief die verärgerte Stimme der Zwillinge die Treppe hinunter. Harry konnte aus dem Salon Gelächter hören und wurde sofort rot. Ginny war unbeeindruckt und zog ihn an der Hand zurück in den Salon.

„Ihr seid doch nur eifersüchtig, weil ihr alleine hier seid. Mal wieder", antwortete sie gereizt.

Lächelnd ging Molly zur Ecke des Salons hinüber und zog eine staubige Kiste hervor, die schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

„Bei Merlin!", keuchte Ginny. „Ist das- Wie bist du da ran gekommen?"

Molly strahlte sie an. „Dein Vater hat sie aus dem Fuchsbau mitgebracht. Letztes Jahr mussten wir wegen der Umstände darauf verzichten, aber dieses Jahr werden wir mit der Tradition hier fortfahren." Mrs. Weasley öffnete die Kiste und bunte Glasornamente kamen zum Vorschein. Jedes einzelne trug den Namen eines der Weasleys.

Molly und Arthur hingen ihre Ornamente als erste auf. An jedem hingen mehrere blaue Schleifen und eine rosafarbene. Auf Mr. Weasleys konnte Harry einige Muggelgegenstände und einen Ehering ausmachen.

Bill und Charlie hingen jeweils ihres auf. Er erkannte einen Drachen auf Charlies, sowie einen Schatz. In der Mitte hatte es eine blaue Schleife und den Buchstaben C. Bill hing seines an die gegenüberliegende Seite, so dass Harry es nicht sehen konnte, aber er vermutete, dass dort ägyptische Mumien, oder so etwas in der Art drauf waren.

Die Zwillinge hüpften freudig zur Kiste und zogen ihre knallbunten Ornamente heraus. Während alle anderen ihre eigenen Farben hatten, sahen die der Zwillinge wie ein Regenbogen aus. Harry sah einen Klatscher auf Freds und einen Schläger für Treiber auf Georges. Ansonsten waren sie bemerkenswert ähnlich.

Ron und Ginny kamen zuletzt und Harry konnte sehen, dass Moony und Tonks diese ganze Tradition genauso interessiert beobachteten, wie Harry. Rons Ornament war braun und Harry konnte sich ein Lachen darüber nicht verkneifen! Er konnte einige Schachfiguren und einen Besen ausmachen, genauso wie das Logo der Chudley Cannons.

Ginnys hatte eine große rosafarbene Schleife und wurde von einem G geschmückt. Er konnte ihren mürrischen Blick sehen, als sie es aufhing. Er erspähte etwas, das aussah wie ein Märchenbuch und eine Schaukel. Während sie es schnell in den Baum hing, glaubte er für einen Augenblick, einen Blitz zu sehen, aber er wusste, dass er sich irren musste. Er würde es sich später noch einmal genauer anschauen müssen.

Ein Ornament blieb in der Kiste liegen und Mrs. Weasley nahm es zitternd heraus. Sie schaute schwermütig zu Mr. Weasley, als er ihre Hand in seine nahm und sie zusammen Percys Ornament in den Baum hingen. Keiner der anderen sagte ein Wort, obwohl er sehen konnte, dass Rons Ohren ganz rot wurden, während die anderen finster dreinschauten.

Mrs. Weasley hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich umdrehte und in die Gesichter ihrer Kinder schaute. „Er wird immer euer Bruder bleiben und sein Ornament bleibt an unserem Baum."

Sie nahm eine zweite Kiste. „Also, ich habe noch ein paar neue, die wir dazuhängen werden." Sie öffnete den Deckel und reichte Remus, Tonks, Alastor und schließlich Harry ihr eigenes Ornament. Er war überwältigt und fühlte einen Kloß im Hals, als er die grüne Kugel in seiner Hand betrachtete. Verzaubert mit aufgemalten Bildern von einem Schnatz, seinem Feuerblitz und seiner runden Brille. Er war besonders von der blauen Schleife mit dem Buchstaben „H" in der Mitte berührt, genauso wie bei den anderen Weasley-Kindern. Er schaute sich Molly und Arthurs Ornament am Baum genauer an und sah, dass jedes eine rosafarbene Schleife für Ginny und sieben, nicht sechs, blaue Schleifen hatte. Harrys Schleife mit seinem Initial war auch zu ihrem Ornament hinzugefügt worden.

Er sah Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley erstaunt an, als sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legten, während er sein Ornament an den Baum hing. „Danke", sagte er leise und Mr. Weasley drückte seine Schulter.

Als er sein neues Geschenk anstarrte, fiel ihm auf, dass es leise tickte und er hörte genauer hin.

„Das ist dein Warnsignal", sagte George amüsiert.

„Ja", fügte Fred hinzu. „Dafür, dass du endlich unsere Schwester zur Kenntnis genommen hast. Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich vor ein paar Minuten gesehen habe, hast du sie definitiv zur Kenntnis genommen!"

Harry wurde ganz rot, während Mrs. Weasley Fred ganz böse anschaute. „Das ist genug!"

Er schaute zum schimmernden Baum hinüber. Er war wirklich wunderschön und viel schöner als der, den Tante Petunia immer benutzt hatte. Er war belustigt, zu sehen, dass Tonks neues Ornament alle paar Minuten die Farbe änderte.

Als sie nach oben ins Bett gingen dachte Harry, dass es am Ende doch ein wirklich tolles Weihnachten geworden ist.

***************

Harry wachte nach Luft schnappend auf. Er setzte sich schnell hin, die Bettdecke festhaltend und heftig den Kopf schüttelnd, während er sich im Raum umsah. Ron schlief laut schnarchend. Das Portrait von Phineas Nigellus war verlassen. _Es war nur ein Traum._ Er hatte von Voldemort geträumt, der Glasornamente zerbrach und die Weasleys tötete, aber die Details fingen schon an, zu verblassen. Seine Narbe brannte nicht und so nahm er einige tiefe Atemzüge in dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. In Wahrheit war seine Narbe immer wieder ziemlich schmerzhaft aufgeflammt, seit er am Grimmauldplatz angekommen war, weshalb er überrascht war, dass sie jetzt ruhig war.

Er stand auf, tapste durch den Raum und öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich. Er wollte hinunter in die Küche gehen, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Aber als er an Ginnys Tür vorbeikam, blieb er abrupt stehen. Er glaubte ein Wimmern zu hören. Er drückte sein Ohr an das kalte Holz der Tür und hörte es erneut.

Als er die Tür zögerlich öffnete konnte er Ginny im faden Mondlicht gerade noch erkennen. Sie war fest in ihre Decke eingewickelt, wälzte sich hin und her, im Schlaf weinend. Schnell lief er zu ihrer Bettkante, setzte sich hin und fing an, ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„Shh, wach auf, Ginny. Alles ist in Ordnung", flüsterte er.

Ginny wälzte sich immer noch hin und her und ächzte die Worte: „Nein. Bitte zwing mich nicht!"

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und war wegen der Situation leicht panisch. Er wusste nicht, wie man jemandem Trost schenkte. Trotzdem, sie hatte das oft genug für ihn getan und er konnte sie nicht so zurücklassen. _Was hatte sie immer für ihn getan?_ Er griff ihre Schulter und begann sie vorsichtig zu schütteln. „Wach auf, Ginny."

Als sie sich weiterhin hin- und herwarf, schüttelte er sie stärker. „Komm schon, Ginny, es ist in Ordnung. Du träumst."

Ginny öffnete abrupt die Augen und sah sich wild um. „Es ist in Ordnung, nur ein Traum", flüsterte Harry, während er ihr weiterhin über das seidige Haar strich. Er spürte, wie sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte und umklammerte ihn fest. „Nur ein Traum."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihm davon erzählt hatte, dass sie manchmal noch Alpträume hatte. „Bei mir auch", sagte er, damit sie sich besser fühlte.

Ginny rutschte zur Seite und machte so neben sich Platz für ihn. Er lehnte sich zurück und nahm sie wieder in seine Arme. Sie war vom Schlaf ganz warm und schien perfekt an ihn zu passen. Ginny kuschelte sich näher heran und drückte ihre Nase gegen seine Wange. „Das ist die schönste Art auf die ich jemals aus einem Alptraum geweckt worden bin."

Harry grinste, zog sie fest an sich und schloss die Augen, während er den blumigen Geruch ihrer Haare tief einatmete. „Das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht."

Ginny fing an ihn auf die Wange und dann den Kiefer entlang zu küssen. Als sie an seinem Hals ankam, stöhnte er und fühlte, wie seine eigene Leidenschaft geweckt wurde. Ginny küsste seine entblößte Brust und dann zurück zu seine wartenden Lippen.

„Du machst mich verrückt", stöhnte er als er ihre Küsse enthusiastisch erwiderte. Er verstand die Gefühle, die in ihm tobten, nicht wirklich und er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte überhaupt nicht denken, sie einfach nur weiterküssen und niemals aufhören. Es schien, dass der Rest der Welt verschwunden war und er seine Gedanken nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Das Einzige, was er wahrnahm war Ginny und wie sich ihre Küsse anfühlten. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie so da lagen, in sich verloren und immun gegen die Welt um sie herum.

Schließlich drückte Ginny ihn leicht keuchend weg. „Wegen dir kann ich nicht mehr klar denken."

Harry nickte stumm und rang nach Luft. Er wusste, was sie meinte. Er fühlte sich genauso. Es war ähnlich dem Gefühl des Kontrollverlustes, das er nach dem Firewhiskey hatte... aber ohne die unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen. Jetzt, wo sie aufgehört hatten und das Gefühl für die Realität zurückkehrte, wusste er, dass er noch nicht ganz bereit für mehr war, genausowenig wie sie. Er küsste ihren Kopf und kuschelte sich an sie, zwanghaft versuchend seinen Körper zu beruhigen.

Ginny wickelte fröhlich ihre Arme um seinen Bauch. „Frohe Weihnachten, Liebling."

Harry riss weit die Augen auf. _Liebling?_ Mal abgesehen von Mrs. Weasleys „mein Lieber" hatte ihn noch nie jemand mit einem Kosenamen angesprochen, außer wenn man „Missgeburt" von den Dursleys dazurechnete. Er fühlte sich ganz warm und es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Ginny", er konnte es einfach nicht erwidern. Irgendwie war das zu nah an „Ich liebe dich" und er war sich nicht sicher, was das überhaupt bedeutete. _Woher weiß man, wie sich Liebe anfühlt?_ Er wusste, er könnte es nicht ertragen, Ron oder Hermine zu verlieren. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, konnte er auch Ginny auf diese Liste setzen. Sie zu verlieren wäre etwas, das er nicht verarbeiten könnte. Trotzdem, _normale_ Menschen liefen nicht jeden Tag herum und erwarteten, dass die Menschen, die ihnen wichtig waren, ermordet wurden. Das konnte nicht der Weg sein, herauszufinden, ob man jemanden liebte.

Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass Ginny ihn „Liebling" nannte, er glaubte, ihm gefiel es. Er musste sich nun einen passenden Namen für sie einfallen lassen, einen, bei dem er sich nicht unwohl fühlte, wenn er ihn benutzte. Wann genau sie so wichtig für ihn geworden war, wusste er nicht. Aber irgendwann war es passiert, das war sicher. Es war auch anders, als das, was er für Ron und Hermine fühlte. Die Sache, die er an ihnen liebte war, dass sie ihn nicht behandelten, als wäre er etwas besonderes, er war einfach einer von ihnen. Bei Ginny fühlte er sich besonders, nur weil er er selbst war. Es war fast so ein Gefühl, wie beim Fliegen. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, war er einfach nur glücklich zu _sein_. Alles andere verschwand für eine Weile.

Aber genau das war der Haken! Ginny wusste nichts von der Prophezeiung und er würde ihr davon erzählen müssen. Es war nicht fair, wenn sie sich mit ihm einließ ohne die ganze Wahrheit darüber zu kennen, wie gefährlich das werden würde. Ron und Hermine verdienten auch einige Antworten. In der Winkelgasse, als sich keiner von ihnen durch den Portschlüssel in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, weil sie sich geweigert hatten, ihn zu verlassen, hätte er es wissen sollen. Sie mussten wissen und komplett verstehen, auf was sie sich einließen, wenn sie ihm nahestanden. Er musste ihnen sagen, was in seiner Zukunft lag. Es wäre dann ihre Entscheidung, ob sie bei ihm blieben, oder nicht.

Die Vorstellung, einen von ihnen zu verlieren, erfüllte ihn mit Verzweiflung, aber er schuldete ihnen die Wahl. Er musste es ihnen sagen, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er sie verlor. Jetzt, in diesen Weihnachtsferien, würde er Spaß haben und Zeit damit verbringen, ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen. Hoffentlich schaffte er es vorher noch, etwas mit Ginny rumzuknutschen, denn das gefiel ihm wirklich! Dann würde er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

***************

Ginny hörte wie Harrys Atmung tief und gleichmäßig wurde. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hier zurücklassen konnte, ihre Familie würde ausflippen, aber für den Augenblick war es angenehm. Sie starrte liebevoll sein schlafendes Gesicht an, das schwach von dem durch das Fenster einfallende Licht erleuchtet wurde.

Sie saß eine Weile da und sah ihm einfach nur beim Schlafen zu. Sie fühlte sich seltsam gerührt davon, dass er ihr genug vertraute, um neben ihr einzuschlafen. Wenn er nicht träumte, schlief er erstaunlich leise. Ginny war gewöhnt an ein Haus voller Brüder, die laut genug schnarchten, um die Decke einstürzen zu lassen. Harry machte kein Geräusch. Sie musste sich ganz dicht heranlehnen, um das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust zu sehen, um sicher zu sein, dass er überhaupt atmete.

Er sah blass aus und seine langen Wimpern stachen gegen seine weiße Haut auffallend heraus. Sie betrachtete seine Wimpern aufmerksam. Die meisten Hexen, sie selbst auch, würden für solche Wimpern töten! Warum wurden sie an einen Mann verschwendet? Sie lächelte genüsslich. Sie waren nicht wirklich verschwendet. Er hatte solch außerordentliche Gesichtszüge, angefangen bei den langen Wimpern, über die leuchtenden Augen, bis hin zu den unglaublich chaotischen, rabenschwarzen Haaren, die sie selbst am anderen Ende eines überfüllten Quidditchspielfeldes noch ausmachen könnte. Und am verlockendsten war die Tatsache, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie attraktiv er war. Attraktiv für sie jedenfalls.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn erschreckt hatte, als sie ihn vorhin Liebling genannt hatte, aber es war ihr einfach so herausgerutscht. Er hatte nichts gesagt, aber er war auch nicht weggelaufen. Wenn sie ihn jetzt so ansah, konnte sie die leichten Spuren eines Lächelns auf seinem schönen Gesicht sehen. Vielleicht war das gar keine so schlechte Idee gewesen? Sie liebte ihn, war aber nicht dumm genug, ihm das jetzt schon zu sagen! Sie war ihm gerade erst aufgefallen! Als sie es gesagt hatte, war es wirklich aus Zuneigung, oder vielleicht ein unbewusster Ausrutscher? Ginny entschied, sich später darum zu sorgen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie schlummerte ein wenig, genoss aber eigentlich nur seine Gegenwart.

Sie wachte in der Morgendämmerung auf und lächelte müde, als sie ihn in der klassischen Löffelchenstellung gegen ihren Rücken gepresst spürte. Sie drehte sich um und schmiegte sich sanft an sein Gesicht.

„Wach auf, Harry", flüsterte sie. „Du musst in dein Zimmer zurückgehen, bevor Ron wach wird."

Er bewegte sich nicht und verzog stattdessen das Gesicht, als ob er genervt wäre. Ginny lächelte liebevoll und küsste sanft seine Nase. „In Ordnung, dann warten wir einfach darauf, bis dich meine sechs Brüder hier finden."

Er lag für einen Moment ganz still bevor sich ein widerwilliges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich gehe, ich gehe." Seine Stimme überschlug sich und war ganz trocken. „Frohe Weihnachten."

Ginny streckte sich müde und wickelte sich wieder in die Decke ein. „Frohe Weihnachten, Harry, ich sehe dich später."

Er lächelte, küsste sie noch einmal und schlich sich leise zurück in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Ron teilte. Er musste wieder einem Stapel Geschenke am Fußende seines Bettes aus dem Weg gehen und legte sich dann hinein. Während er so da lag und die bunt eingepackten Päckchen anstarrte, konnte er sich nicht des Gedankens erwehren, dass er das Geschenk, das er sich am meisten gewünscht hatte, schon längst bekommen hatte.

***************

Er wachte einige Stunden später auf, als Ron anfing, sich zu bewegen. Er tastete nach seiner Brille und setzte sich im Bett aufrecht hin. Ron schaute trübe zu ihm hinüber, wurde dann aber fast sofort munter. „Geschenke!"

Harry lächelte über Rons Begeisterung, manche Dinge hatten sich seit der ersten Klasse überhaupt nicht verändert. Er beobachtete, wie Ron die Polster aus Drachenhaut auspackte, die er für ihn gekauft hatte.

„Wow, Harry, die sind wirklich abgefahren!"

Harry drehte sich um, und schaute sich den ansehnlichen Stapel Geschenke an, den er dieses Jahr bekommen hatte und dachte sich, dass sich andere Dinge drastisch geändert hatten. Er packte den Weasley-Pulli aus, der gryffindorrot war mit einem Schnatz auf der Brust. Er zog ihn gleich über seinen Schlafanzug.

Er bemerkte ein Geschenk von Ginny und öffnete es gespannt. Es war ein kleines, selbstgemachtes, grünes Fotoalbum, mit einem Foto von den Vieren beim Weihnachtsball schon eingeklebt. Sie hatte eine kurze Nachricht hineingeschrieben:

_Harry,_

_ein neues Album für neue Erinnerungen._

_Alles Liebe, Ginny_

Er lächelte und legte das Album oben auf seinen Nachttisch. Er hatte Ginny ein kleines Silberarmband, an dem ein Schmetterlingsanhänger hing, geschenkt. Sie hatten es an dem Tag in Hogsmeade gesehen und Ginny war sehr angetan davon gewesen. Er hatte es heimlich gekauft, während sie Umhänge anprobierte. Er war nervös, ob es ihr gefiel.

Remus gab ihm seinen eigenen Goldenen Schnatz und als er damit spielte, erinnerte er sich, dass sein Vater das Gleiche getan hatte. Irgendwie störte ihn die Vorstellung dieses Mal nicht. Er bekam Schokolade von Ron, ein Buch über das Lehren von Verteidigungszaubern von Hermine und von den Zwillingen eine unheimliche Kiste, die rumpelte und voll war mit Dingen aus dem Scherzartikelladen, die immer noch getestet werden mussten. Harry stellte sie vorsichtig an die Seite. Bill gab Ron und Harry jedem eine kleine Nachbildung einer ägyptischen Mumie, die über den Tisch lief, wenn man den richtigen Zauber benutzte. Ron und Harry fanden schnell heraus, dass die beiden Mumien miteinander kämpften, wenn man sie nahe genug zusammenstellte und verbrachten etwas Zeit damit, ihre jeweils eigene Figur anzufeuern. Von Charlie bekam er Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut, die Harry sehr gut gefielen und von Tonks eine neue Uhr. Harry band sie sofort um sein Handgelenk.

Er stellte gerade seine neue Uhr, als er Ron bemerkte, der ihn aufmerksam anstarrte.

„Was?", fragte er seinen Freund.

„Wie hast du geschlafen?"

_Oh, oh, hatte Ron etwa bemerkt, dass er einen Teil der Nacht fort gewesen war?_ „Ganz gut. Und du?"

Ron schien zögerlich, aber entschlossen, etwas auszusprechen. „Ich weiß, dass Ginny im Sommer oft hier hereingekommen ist, wenn du Alpträume hattest."

Harrys Wangen wurden rot, aber er kämpfte darum, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu behalten. „Und?"

„Naja, das kann sie einfach nicht mehr tun!"

„Meine Träume waren in letzter Zeit nicht so schlimm."

„Nein!", er konnte Rons Frustration erkennen. „Ich finde es ja gut, dass sie dir geholfen hat, es ist nur... damals warst du nicht mit ihr zusammen. Jetzt kann sie nicht in dein Bett kommen!"

Harry konnte nichts gegen das vergnügte Grinsen tun, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Du meinst also, es ist in Ordnung, wenn sie in meinem Bett ist, solange wir nicht miteinander gehen?"

„Genau!", antwortete Ron schnell. Erst dann schien ihm klar zu werden, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Nein! Verdammt, das habe ich nicht gemeint! Hau ab, Harry! Es ist jetzt einfach etwas anderes!"

Harry lachte unverhohlen. „Du bist so scheinheilig!"

„Schwachsinn! Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du mit meiner Schwester gehst, das ist etwas, auf das ich jedenfalls immer gehofft hatte. Aber ich will nicht, dass du mit ihr schläfst! Wenn du ihr wehtust, werde ich dir wehtun müssen und das will ich nicht tun müssen."

Harry wusste, dass Ron es auf seine Art ernst meinte und fand, er verdiente etwas Respekt. „Ich werde ihr niemals absichtlich wehtun, Ron, darauf gebe ich dir mein Wort. Und da Hermine das Nächstbeste zu einer Schwester ist, das ich jemals hatte, möchte ich dir gerne das gleiche Versprechen geben."

Ron grinste. „Ich glaube, das würde ihr gefallen. Also gut, ich verspreche, dass ich ihr nicht wehtun werde."

„Noch etwas?", fragte Harry.

„Naja, ich habe außerdem keine Lust, euch beim Knutschen zuzuschauen."

Harry lachte. „Dann schau nicht hin! Ich habe die letzten paar Monate damit verbracht, meine Augen von euch beiden abzuwenden, jetzt bist du mal für eine Weile dran!"

***************

Als sie sich in der Küche versammelten und sich darauf vorbereiteten zum Fuchsbau zu flohen, zogen sie alle ihre Umhänge an, damit sie etwas Zeit draußen verbringen konnten. Mrs. Weasley wickelte den schönen Seidenschal, den Harry ihr geschenkt hatte um ihren Hals. Er hatte Tante Petunia beobachtet, wie sie wegen so etwas immer ganz außer sich war und ein riesen Aufhebens darum machte und dachte sich, dass er Mrs. Weasley vielleicht gefallen könnte. Für Mr. Weasley hatte er einen Satz Muggelwerkzeuge, die er ihm wieder hatte aus den Händen reißen müssen. Harry wusste nicht, für wen er alles Geschenke kaufen sollte, also hatte er für jeden etwas. Mrs. Weasley schimpfte mit ihm, weil er so viel Geld ausgegeben hatte, aber für ihn war es nicht wichtig und es gefiel ihm, ihre Gesichter zu sehen.

Remus und Tonks hatten vor, erst etwas Zeit mit Tonks Familie zu verbringen und dann später zu ihnen zu kommen. Harry freute sich, dass für Remus alles gut auszugehen schien. Die Grangers würden sie im Fuchsbau treffen.

Einer nach dem anderen trat in die grünen Flammen und rief den Namen des Fuchsbaus. Harry hasste immer noch die drehende Übelkeit, die er vom Reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk bekam. Er stolperte, als er in der Küche herauskam und in das einzige wirkliche Zuhause trat, das er jemals gekannt hatte. Glücklicherweise wusste Ron von Harrys Problemen mit dem Flohnetzwerk und stand, breit grinsend, bereit, um ihn aufzufangen, bevor er fiel.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du es mit einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz aufgenommen hast, aber während einer kurzen Reise im Flohnetzwerk nicht auf deinen Füßen bleiben kannst!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde lieber mit dem Besen herkommen!"

„Du würdest heute draußen erfrieren!" Ginny lächelte. Sie fand Harrys Tollpatschigkeit liebenswert. Er freue sich, als er sah, dass sie das Armband trug und es im Kerzenlicht glitzerte.

Er schaute sich in der Küche um und wurde von einem warmen Gefühl erfüllt. Er hatte es hier immer geliebt und es war schon zu lange her, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, hier her zu kommen. Alle Weasleys schienen in ihren eigenen schönen Erinnerungen verloren, während sie sich in ihrem Zuhause umsahen. Mal abgesehen von einer Staubschicht hatte sich nicht viel verändert und es schien genauso, wie Harry sich daran erinnerte.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley mussten nicht wenig Zeit damit verbracht haben, dieses Abendessen zu planen, denn das Haus war gut geschmückt. Harry hatte Weihnachten noch nie im Fuchsbau verbracht und fand die ganzen selbstgemachten Dekorationen, die die Weasleys als Kinder gebastelt hatten, sehr lustig. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam das vertraute, neidische Gefühl auf die Kindheit, die sie alle miteinander geteilt hatten, wieder hoch. Seine Augen hielten bei seinem Lieblingsgegenstand des Weasley-Hauses inne, die Standuhr in der Ecke. Es faszinierte Harry immer noch, die Zeiger mit den Gesichtern aller Mitglieder des Haushalts zu sehen. Sie zeigten alle auf ZU HAUSE, außer einer. Percys Zeiger stand auf IM EXIL.

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry etwas, das vorher noch nicht dort gewesen war und er ging ein Stück näher heran, um es besser sehen zu können. Er wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass alle anderen stocksteif standen und ihn anstarrten. Er war ganz geschockt, als er erkannte, dass die Uhr jetzt einen weiteren Zeiger hatte, einen mit seinem eigenen Gesicht darauf. Er drehte sich abrupt um und sah Mr. und Mrs. Weasley an, die beide Tränen in den Augen hatten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry", sagte Mrs. Weasley sanft. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du immer ein Weasley sein wirst."

Auf einmal konnte Harry nur noch verschwommen sehen. Nebenbei hörte er, wie die Weasley-Geschwister anfingen zu jubeln, aber er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Klatscher im Hals und schluckte schmerzhaft. Mrs. Weasley schloss ihn in ihre Arme und gab ihm eine ihrer ungestümen Umarmungen, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals vergrub und tief einatmete.

Er erlaubte sich, für einige Minuten so zu verharren, bis er seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann flüsterte er ihr zu: „Wie konnten Sie mir vorwerfen, dass ich es mit Weihnachten übertreibe?"

„Das ist nicht übertrieben, Harry, das ist, was sich richtig anfühlte", sagte Mr. Weasley und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Ich hoffe, dass es sich auch für dich richtig anfühlt."

Harry glaubte nicht, dass er seiner Stimme wieder vertrauen konnte und dankte wer auch immer über Waisenjungen wacht stumm dafür, dass er diese Menschen in sein Leben gebracht hatte. Einer nach dem anderen kamen Ginny und ihre Brüder zu ihnen hinüber, umarmten ihn oder klopften ihm auf die Schulter.

Ginny ließ ihre Hand in seine rutschen und fragte ihn leise: „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

Er antwortete ihr nicht, umarmte sie aber auch. Sie schien sein Verlangen nach Körperkontakt zu verstehen und hielt ihn nur fest, bis er sich zurückzog.

Sie wurden von dem Geräusch eines Autos in der Auffahrt unterbrochen. „Das ist Hermine!", rief Ron und rannte aus der Tür. Harry folgte ihm nach draußen, um Hermine zu begrüßen und ihre Eltern zu treffen. Ron riss die Autotür auf und warf sie vor Überschwenglichkeit fast um.

Mr. und Mrs. Granger stiegen langsam aus und schienen Ron argwöhnisch zu betrachten. Mrs. Weasley lief sofort zu ihnen und fing an, sich mit Hermines Eltern zu unterhalten, während Mr. Weasley das Auto begutachtete. Molly umschloss Arthurs Arm fest mit ihrem eigenen und brachte so alle Erwachsenen in das Haus, um mit dem Abendessen loszulegen. Der Rest von ihnen blieb draußen und nahm an einer riesigen Schneeballschlacht teil.

Es war eine uneingeschränkte Schlacht, die weiterging, bis Harrys Narbe in unerträglichem Schmerz ausbrach. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um das Schreien zu vermeiden, während er schwer atmend zu Boden fiel. Mit dem Schmerz kam keine Vision, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Voldemort irgendwo irgendjemanden bestrafte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Ginny, als sie und Ron ihm aufhalfen. Harry nickte zittrig.

„Stop!", schrie Ron die Zwillinge an, die sie immer noch mit Schneebällen bewarfen. Inzwischen hatten Bill und Charlie erkannt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und kamen herübergerannt. Harry lehnte sich auf Ron, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus machten.

Sobald sie im Haus waren, erkannten sie sofort, dass offensichtlich irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Man konnte die Anspannung fast mit einem Messer schneiden. Mrs. Weasley bestand darauf, dass sie ein nettes Feiertagsessen hatten, bevor sie darüber redeten, was passiert war. Harry versuchte, seine Nerven zu beruhigen, aber seine Sinne waren auf der Überholspur und stillzusitzen war unerträglich.

Einen Moment später war Harry von der Ankunft einer kleinen Gruppe, die offensichtlich einen Portschlüssel benutzt hatte, überwältigt. Mit offenem Mund saß er auf seinem Sitz, Remus Lupin anstarrend, der mit allen drei Dursleys in der Küche der Weasleys stand. Harrys beide Welten waren gerade heftig kollidiert.


	25. Angriff

**Kapitel 25**

**Angriff**

Harry saß neben Ginny auf seinem Platz am verlängerten Esstisch der Weasleys und starrte benommen auf die Szene vor ihm. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn wieder freizubekommen. Das war doch sicherlich nur ein Witz? Nach all dem, was passiert war, war er jetzt vielleicht endlich durchgedreht. Mehrere Male blinzelte er, aber nichts änderte sich und er erkannte, dass das, was er sah, die Realität war: Die Dursleys standen in der Küche des Fuchsbaus. Wenn er ein Spieler gewesen wäre, dann hätte er gewettet, dass das hier niemals passieren würde.

Sie sahen bemerkenswert fehl am Platz aus in der warmen, abgenutzten Küche der Weasleys, die so anders war als die funkelnde, glänzende Küche im Ligusterweg. Onkel Vernons Gesicht war puterrot vor Wut und er atmete schwer, er hatte offensichtlich herumgebrüllt. Tante Petunia war blass und ihre Stirn war vor Unmut in Falten gelegt. Sie schaute sich angeekelt in der Küche um und Harry hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie die Weasleys nicht beleidigen würde. Dudley versteckte sich hinter seinen Eltern und versuchte vergeblich, mit seinen Händen seinen übermäßig großen Hintern abzuschirmen. Alle der in der Küche der Weasleys anwesenden Gäste starrten sich für mehrere Momente der Stille gegenseitig argwöhnisch an.

Schließlich erhob sich Harry langsam, von Angst erfüllt. Als er auf seine Verwandten zutrottete, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als irgendwo anders zu sein. Er fühlte sich, als würde er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung gehen. Was immer auch passiert war, die Dursleys waren offensichtlich nicht glücklich und er hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn die Personen im Raum die kommende Begegnung nicht mit ansehen müssten.

„Tante Petunia", begann er zögerlich, wurde aber vom schrillen Schrei seiner Tante unterbrochen, als im Kamin grüne Flammen aufloderten. Einen Augenblick später erschien dort Professor Dumbledores Gesicht. Nun war es Dudley der schrie, während Vernon versuchte, seine Frau und seinen Sohn hinter sich zu beschützen. Mr. Weasley ging auf sie zu, in dem Versuch sie zu beruhigen, aber das schien sie nur noch panischer zu machen und sie wichen zurück zur Tür.

Tante Petunia starrte in den Kamin. „Sie", zischte sie und zeigte mit einem zitternden Finger auf Dumbledore. Harry starrte die beiden neugierig an.

„Hallo Petunia", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich freue mich, zu sehen, dass du sicher angekommen bist."

„Was ist los, Sir?", fragte Harry, der seine Neugier nicht länger kontrollieren konnte.

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Ich befürchte, Voldemort hat heute mehrere Angriffe gestartet, inklusive einem im Ligusterweg. Angehörige des Ministeriums sind gerade dort, um Gedächtniszauber zu verabreichen. Sie waren nicht in der Lage, in das Haus einzudringen, offensichtlich war ihr Vertrauen in ihren Fluchbrecher zu groß. Die Schäden am Haus waren jedoch erheblich und werden im Augenblick repariert. Ich werde mich außerdem noch um einige zusätzliche Schutzzauber kümmern. Für den Augenblick hielten wir es für die beste Lösung, deine Verwandten von dort wegzuschaffen." Der betagte Direktor wandte sich zu Bill, der immer noch am Tisch saß. „Bill, ich muss dich bitten, sofort zum Ligusterweg zu gehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schutzzauber, die wir besprochen haben, aktiviert werden."

„Natürlich", antwortete Bill, gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und disapparierte mit einem ,Pop'. Alle drei Dursleys kreischten als er verschwand.

„Warum decken wir nicht noch ein paar mehr Teller für das Abendessen?" Zwar lächelte Mrs. Weasley und versuchte die Situation zu beruhigen und zu ordnen, aber Harry konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nervös war. Er wusste, dass sie die Dursleys nicht mochte, war ihr aber unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass sie sich um seinetwillen einen Ruck gab.

„Wir werden hier nichts essen", erwiderte Vernon unhöflich. „Ich verlange, dass Sie dieses... dieses Ding benutzen und uns sofort wieder nach Hause schicken!" Er gestikulierte wild in Richtung des Bechers in Remus Hand, den sie als Portschlüssel benutzt hatten.

„Wir werden Sie zurückbringen, sobald wir für ihre Sicherheit garantieren können. Sich wollen doch bestimmt nicht, dass ihre Familie verletzt wird", fuhr Dumbledore bestimmt, aber behutsam, fort. „Ich werde mich wieder melden, sobald es für Sie sicher ist, zurückzukehren." Damit verschwand er und der Kamin war wieder leer.

Harry erkannte, dass Onkel Vernon kurz davor stand, zu explodieren und fing an, panisch zu werden. Er musste sie von den anderen wegholen, bevor die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass irgendeiner seiner Freunde das mit ansah. Onkel Vernon verlor oft die Beherrschung, aber diesmal würde es wirklich schlimm werden und er zog es vor, dass es sich unter vier Augen abspielte.

„Warum gehen wir nicht ins Wohnzimmer, während alle anderen zu Abend essen", sagte Harry und zeigte mit dem Finger in die Richtung, in die sie gehen sollten.

Onkel Vernon wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Du! Du verdammte Missgeburt! Das ist alles deine Schuld! Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was die mit meinem Haus gemacht haben?"

„Jetzt mal ganz langsam-", unterbrach Mr. Weasley wütend, aber Onkel Vernon hörte schon auf niemanden mehr.

Er drehte sich ruckartig zu Petunia um und selbst sie schreckte angesichts seiner Wut zusammen. „Ich habe dir damals, vor all den Jahren schon gesagt, dass wir ihn nie hätten ins Haus holen dürfen, oder? Oder?"

Er stürzte sich wieder auf Harry und kam bestimmt auf ihn zu. „Seit dem Tag, als du vor unserer Tür lagst, hast du nichts als Ärger gebracht und mir reicht es!"

Harry wusste, was jetzt kam, als Onkel Vernon seine Hand zurückzog und sie mit voller Kraft in Richtung Harrys Kopf schwang. Er duckte sich schnell, ging zur Seite und zog seinen Zauberstab gegen seinen Onkel. „Das sind nicht die Sommerferien und ich bin durchaus in der Lage, den hier zu benutzen. Behalte deine Hände bei dir und lass uns hier hineingehen, damit wir darüber reden können."

Harry war es mehr als nur peinlich, dass sie das alle mit angesehen hatten und weigerte sich, ihnen in die Augen zu schauen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Mr. Weasley sehen, der Mrs. Weasley auf ihrem Stuhl hielt. Der wütende Blick in ihrem Gesicht sprühte genug Funken, um einen Eisberg zu schmelzen. Er folgte den Dursleys ins Wohnzimmer, wissend um die furchtsamen Blicke auf seinen Zauberstab. Remus folgte ihnen hinein und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Während er mit ihm sprach, war sein Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet. „Lass mich nur für eine Minute mit ihnen reden. Es wäre besser, wenn wir sie von den anderen fernhalten, während sie hier sind."

Remus legte seine Finger an Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn, seinen Kopf so lange zu heben, bis sie einander in die Augen sehen konnten. Harry versuchte weiterhin, seinen Blick abzuwenden, aber Remus ließ nicht nach, bis Harry ihn ansah. Er hatte einen seltsamen, sehr traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, den Harry nicht lesen konnte. Harry wusste, wie er die Dursleys handhaben musste, das hatte er schon seit Jahren getan, aber er wollte Moony nicht als Zuschauer haben und wünschte sich, er würde endlich das Zimmer verlassen.

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen", erklärte er entschlossen, als ob er Harrys Gedanken lesen konnte.

Harry konnte sehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, darüber zu streiten und er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er drehte sich um und schaute die Dursleys an. „Die Schäden an eurem Haus tun mir wirklich sehr leid, aber darum wird sich schon gekümmert. Ich verspreche euch, wenn ihr nach Hause geht, werdet ihr noch nicht einmal einen Unterschied bemerken."

„Missgeburten mit Umhängen und albernen Halloween-Masken auf dem ganzen Rasen...", murmelte Onkel Vernon vor sich hin. Dudley sah aus, als würde er gleich umkippen, während Tante Petunia Harry mit einem Blick äußersten Hasses ganz böse ansah.

„Ich verspreche euch, ihr müsst nicht länger hier bleiben, als nötig. Sobald Professor Dumbledore Entwarnung gibt, werdet ihr nach Hause gebracht. Die Weasleys trifft keine Schuld-"

„Nein, es ist _deine_ Schuld!", tobte Onkel Vernon.

„Die Weasleys trifft keine Schuld", fuhr Harry fort, als ob er nie unterbrochen worden wäre, „also lasst es bitte nicht an ihnen aus. Ihr müsst nicht mit ihnen essen, aber bitte seid höflich. Es ist Weihnachten."

„Und sieh dir an, was du daraus gemacht hast!", blaffte Tante Petunia.

„Das ist genausowenig Harrys Schuld", sagte Remus sanft und schaute dabei direkt Petunia an. „Wir werden alle versuchen, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen und unsere Hände bei uns zu behalten." Den letzten Teil sagte er, während er Onkel Vernon so wütend ansah, dass Harry seinen Onkel alarmiert aufblicken sah.

„Sie waren einer _ihrer_ Freunde, nicht wahr?", fragte Tante Petunia plötzlich Remus.

„Meinen Sie Ihre Schwester?"

„Für mich war meine Schwester schon tot, lange bevor sie es geschafft hat, sich in die Luft zu jagen!" kreischte Tante Petunia und die Stille, die sich über den anderen Raum legte, ließ Harry zusammenzucken. Er wünschte sich, er könnte in ein Loch kriechen und sich verstecken. Warum, warum hatten sie das mit ansehen müssen?

Remus Gesicht war entschieden blasser und ganz verkrampft geworden. „Ich verstehe."

„Sie verstehen überhaupt nichts! Es ist schon lange her und nicht mehr wichtig. Was wichtig ist, ist die Art und Weise in der Ihresgleichen unser Leben stören. Ich will nur, dass ihr uns einfach alle in Ruhe lasst!"

Harry legte seine Hand kontrollierend auf Remus Arm. „Ja, Tante Petunia", sagte er ruhig. „Setz dich doch einfach hin und dann werden wir sehen, wie es sich entwickelt." Er wollte seine Tante und Remus trennen, bevor noch mehr gesagt wurde. Er war entsetzt, als er sah, wie Mrs. Granger das Zimmer betrat. Sie lief mit Hermines entschlossenem Gang und setzte sich neben die Dursleys.

„Hallo, ich bin Jane Granger. Meine Tochter geht mit ihrem Neffen zusammen in die Schule. Mein Mann und ich sind Zahnärzte, wir haben eine Praxis in Cardiff. Sie müssen genauso geschockt wie wir gewesen sein, als sie diese ganze Welt der Magie entdeckt haben."

Harry dachte, Onkel Vernon würde von seinem Sitz springen, als er das M-Wort hörte, aber Mrs. Granger schien ihn zu beruhigen. Sie war vornehm gekleidet und hatte eine wohlhabende Ausstrahlung von der sich die Dursleys zweifellos angezogen fühlten. Er konnte schon sehen, wie Tante Petunia sich aufrechter hinsetzte und ihren Rock glättete, während sich Onkel Vernon aufplusterte. Als Mr. Granger hereinkam, stand er sogar auf und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Harry seufzte tief vor Erleichterung, Hermine im Stillen dankend, dass sie Muggelgeborene war. „Darf ich Ihnen meinen Mann Herman vorstellen?", sagte Mrs. Granger liebenswürdig.

Remus lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Warum lassen wir die Muggel nicht allein, damit sie sich unterhalten können und essen zu Abend?"

Harry wurde die Realität der Situation klar und holte ihn ein. Er wollte den Weasleys im Moment nicht gegenübertreten, aber ihm fiel keine gute Ausrede ein, um darum herumzukommen. Ein weiteres Mal zwang Remus ihn, seinen Kopf zu heben. „Harry, es gibt nichts, für das du dich schämen musst. Das Verhalten deines Onkels ist nicht deine Schuld."

Harry schluckte, antwortete aber nicht als Remus ihn zurück in die Küche führte. Er wollte wieder zurückgehen, wurde aber von Remus Brust gestoppt, als sich bei ihrem Eintreten alle Augen auf sie richteten. Remus fuhr mit seinen Händen beruhigend über Harrys Arme und bewegte ihn vorwärts. Er zuckte, als seine Narbe schmerzhaft brannte, schaffte es aber gerade noch, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, während er zurück zu seinem leeren Stuhl ging. Die anderen waren jetzt schon beim Nachtisch, aber sein Essen stand immer noch dort, wo er es stehengelassen hatte. Ginny lächelte ihn an, als er sich hinsetzte und er konnte die Besorgnis in ihren Augen sehen. Er wappnete sich und wartete darauf, dass die Fragen anfingen, aber sie lehnte sich nur zu ihm hinüber und sagte: „Wir haben einen Warmhaltezauber auf deinen Teller gelegt, damit es nicht kalt wird."

Harry glaubte nicht, dass er schon jemals so dankbar für etwas gewesen war, wie in diesem Moment dafür, dass sie schwieg. „Danke", murmelte er und erlaubte seinem Kiefer, sich wieder zu entspannen. Er war wirklich nicht mehr hungrig, nahm stattdessen seine Gabel und stocherte in seinem Essen herum.

„Das sieht köstlich aus, Molly!", sagte Remus und setzt sich vor seinen eigenen warmen Teller. „Ich musste Tonks Familie in Eile verlassen, als ich gerufen wurde und bin gar nicht dazu gekommen, zu Abend zu essen!"

Harrys Blick blieb auf dem Teller. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt in Hermines Augen sah, würde sie vor Fragen fast explodieren. Er hoffte, Dumbledore würde wieder im Kamin erscheinen, bevor die Dursleys zu lange hier bleiben mussten. Auf keinen Fall würden die Dursleys oder die Weasleys das lange aufrechterhalten können.

Wie auf Bestellung brüllte Onkel Vernon vom anderen Zimmer: „Junge!"

Harry stand schnell auf und ging hinüber, bevor er noch mehr rufen konnte. Dudley stand neben seinem Vater mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, Onkel Vernon?", fragte Harry.

„Zeig Dudley, wo die Toilette ist. Ich nehme doch an, euresgleichen benutzt Toiletten?", blaffte er und wandte den beiden Jungen wieder den Rücken zu, als er sich zu Mr. Granger drehte. Onkel Vernon bemerkte noch nicht ein Mal den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Mannes.

Harry widerstand dem Drang zurückzublaffen, er sagte sich in seinem Kopf immer wieder, dass er die Dinge schnell vorbei und ruhig haben wollte. „Komm mit", sagte er die Fäuste ballend zu Dudley.

Dudley watschelte hinter ihm her und versuchte sein Hinterteil keinem der anderen Hausgäste zu zeigen. Es gab ein Badezimmer, das direkt von der Küche abging, deshalb schickte ihn Harry dort hinein und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, wo er müde mit seinem Essen spielte.

„Harry, mein Lieber, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mrs. Weasley freundlich. Ihr Gesicht war rot und Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie kurz davor stand, die Fassung zu verlieren. Er sah, wie Remus ihr einen warnenden Blick sandte, ignorierte sie aber beide.

„Mir geht es gut, Mrs. Weasley, ich bin nur nicht sehr hungrig."

Unter dem Tisch griff Ginny nach Harrys Hand und drückte seine Finger zärtlich.

Die Badezimmertür ging auf und Dudley kam heraus, stoppte aber, als sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten. Harry bereitete sich innerlich schon auf das vor, was kommen würde, aber Dudley sagte nichts, er stand einfach nur da und starrte die auf dem Tisch verteilten Süßigkeiten an. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, er konnte mit Leichtigkeit Dudleys inneren Kampf darüber erkennen, ob sein Wunsch nach Nachtisch stärker war als seine Angst vor den Zauberern am Tisch.

Mrs. Weasley bemerkte seine umherschweifenden Augen und sagte ruhig: „Möchtest du auch etwas Nachtisch haben, Dudley?"

Dudley nickte und ging mit Vorsicht zum Tisch. Er setzte sich zu Harrys anderer Seite hin, dort wo Mr. Granger gewesen war. Harry beobachtete, wie er die anderen im Raum vorsichtig ansah, bis sein Blick bei Ginny und ihrer Hand, die Harrys umklammerte, hängen blieb.

Mrs. Weasley brachte einen Teller mit einer Vielzahl von Kostproben und stellte ihn vor Dudley. „Hier, Dudley. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du am liebsten magst."

Dudley nahm die Gabel, hielt aber auf halbem Weg zum Teller inne, seine Augen entsetzt auf die Zwillinge fixiert, die ihn beide angrinsten. Fred gab ihm einen kleinen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Scheinsalut.

Harry erinnerte sich mit Vergnügen an den Würgzungen-Toffee-Zwischenfall und musste sein Lachen verstecken. „Ist in Ordnung, Dudley. Sie hatten nichts mit dem Abendessen zu tun", vergewisserte Harry seinem Cousin. Vielleicht, wenn Dudley sich nur eine Minute entspannen könnte, würde er sehen, dass sie gar nicht so anders waren und wirklich lustig sein konnten. _Und vielleicht schickt Voldemort ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk!_

„Und sie werden heute auch nichts mit dem Essen auf diesem Tisch anstellen", sagte Mrs. Weasley und schaute ihre Söhne ganz böse an.

Dudley fing langsam an, konnte sich aber schnell für den Geschmack begeistern und fing an, ein bisschen von allem, was er finden konnte, in seinen Mund zu schaufeln. Zwischen den Bissen sah er zu Harry hinüber und fragte: „Also, was hast du diesmal angestellt?"

Harry sah zu Dudley hinüber. Die Frage war verständlich, er nahm an, dass sie ein paar Antworten verdienten. Harry wollte gerade antworten, als Ron aufstand. „Hey! Er hat gar nichts angestellt, das ist nicht seine Schuld!"

Dudley schaute Ron abschätzend an. „Es ist immer seine Schuld. Das ist schon das zweite Haus, in dem er gelebt hat, das in die Luft geflogen ist. Glücklicherweise ist diesmal keiner von uns gestorben. Warum waren die eigentlich beim Haus, wenn du noch nicht einmal da warst?"

„Ich nehme an, die dachten, dass ich über Weihnachten zurückgekommen bin", sagte Harry ruhig, bevor Ron wieder explodierte. Er konnte die versteinerten Mienen der anderen sehen, geschockt von den Worten, die aus Dudleys Mund kamen.

„Aber du bist doch nie Weihnachten da! Dad glaubt, dass wir wegen dir noch alle sterben werden, er wird dich nicht zurückkommen lassen."

Harry zuckte zusammen, bevor er einmal tief durchatmete. Er wünschte es wäre so einfach. Ohne ihn wären sie sehr viel sicherer, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore das genauso sehen würde. Ron war wieder aufgestanden und bewegte sich bedrohlich auf Dudley zu. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das nicht seine Schuld ist! Die sind hinter ihm her, falls du das nicht bemerkt hast!"

„Und ob ich das bemerkt habe", schrie Dudley zurück. „Ich habe es bemerkt, als diese Dementöre-Dinger hinter _mir_ her waren, weil er bei mir war!"

Harry nahm an, dass Dudleys Anflug von Mut von daher stammte, dass er in Ron nur einen anderen Jungen sah, keinen Zauberer. Das und der Nachtisch. „Ron, das ist ein Kampf, den du nicht gewinnen kannst. Lass es einfach sein", sagte Harry ruhig. Er hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ginny, Hermine, Fred und George alle dort weitermachten, wo Ron aufgehört hatte.

Er hörte, wie die Zwillinge lauthals ihre Meinung kundtaten, welche genau die gleiche war, wie Rons. Hermine hielt ihm einen Vortrag über die Tatsache, dass eigentlich eine Beamtin des Ministeriums die Schuld hatte. Aber es war Ginnys starke, wütende Stimme, die er am lautesten hörte. „Wenn du die Demenoren bemerkt hast, dann hättest du vielleicht mal aufpassen sollen, was passiert ist, nachdem sie angekommen waren. Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre, würdest du jetzt gar nicht hier sein! Er hat deinen jämmerlichen Hintern gerettet, und soweit ich sehen kann, würde ich es ihm nicht vorwerfen, wenn er dich ihnen überlassen hätte!"

Harry sah ihr amüsiert zu. Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Wut und ihre Hände waren auf ihrer Hüfte aufgestützt, als sie vor Dudley stand. Sie war zierlich, schien aber in ihrem Zorn mehrere Meter zu wachsen und sie hatte ihn noch nie so sehr an Mrs. Weasley erinnert, wie in diesem Moment. Dudley schien eine Menge von seinem Mut zu verlieren und wurde immer kleiner, während Onkel Vernon in die Küche gestürmt kam, um zu sehen, was los war. Tante Petunia und die Grangers folgten ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Dudley sprang auf und versteckte sich hinter seinem Vater. „Dad, Harry hat sie dazu gebracht, mich anzugreifen!"

Das war eine von Dudleys eher üblichen Taktiken, die er schon benutzt hatte, als sie Kinder waren, um ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Harry verdrehte nur verzweifelt die Augen. Obwohl er die Dursleys nur noch hier raus und weg von den Weasleys haben wollte, hatte er genug. Dieser Tag konnte gar nicht noch schlimmer werden.

„Niemand greift dich an, Dudders, das ist nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, nichts weiter", sagte er beruhigend.

Vernon hatte die ganze Zeit auf einen Vorwand gewartet. „Ich werde das nicht länger hinnehmen! Petunia, wir gehen jetzt!" Er stolzierte zur Tür und öffnete sie gewaltsam. Petunia und Dudley folgten ihm kleinlaut und Harry seufzte resigniert. Mr. Weasley sprang auf und wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als Harry ihn am Arm festhielt. „Lassen Sie mich das machen, Mr. Weasley, sie werden Ihnen nicht zuhören."

Es schien, als wollte er protestieren, als Harry sich zu ihnen allen umdrehte und ihnen zum ersten Mal seit der Ankunft der Dursleys in die Augen schaute. „Hört zu, ich weiß, ihr wollt alle helfen und ich kann noch nicht einmal annähernd ausdrücken, wie dankbar ich bin, aber ich weiß wirklich am besten, wie man mit ihnen umgeht. Lasst mich das einfach machen, in Ordnung?"

Er drehte sich um, ging durch die Tür und sah die Gestalten der drei Dursleys, die in Richtung Straße marschierten. Er musste grinsen. Sie würden den Weg ins Dorf niemals schaffen! In all den Jahren, in denen er mit ihnen gelebt hatte, hatte er niemals gesehen, dass sie weiter gelaufen wären, als bis zum Auto in der Auffahrt. Er sollte sie einfach gehen lassen und sie nachher zurückbringen, nachdem sie auf der Straße auf Rettung gewartet hatten.

„Tante Petunia, warte!", rief er. Obwohl sie weiterliefen, schloss er problemlos zu ihnen auf, erstarrte aber vor Entsetzen, als die Luft mehrfach von floppenden Geräuschen erfüllt wurde. Tante Petunia kreischte, als ein Todesser in schwarzem Umhang und Maske sich zu ihnen drehte. Harry zählte sieben, als er seinen Zauberstab zog. _„Abscindo!"_, der erste Todesser schoss einen Schneidefluch in ihre Richtung, während die anderen zum Haus rannten.

Es geschah von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, während Harry immer noch versuchte zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Der Fluch traf Tante Petunia quer über Brust und Hals, schnitt tief. Blutstropfen spritzten auf Harrys Gesicht und T-Shirt. Sie brach wimmern zusammen, als Harry ein „Stupor" auf den angreifenden Todesser schoss. Onkel Vernon starrte Tante Petunia geschockt an, während Dudley wild versuchte, wegzurennen. Harry hatte kaum Zeit zu denken, aber er konnte hören, wie die Todesser über „Muggel-Sport" lachten und die anderen Familienmitglieder zauberstabschwingend aus dem Haus gerannt kamen.

„Harry, duck dich!", hörte er Ginnys Stimme rufen und er gehorchte ihr schnell, als sie über seinen Kopf hinweg einen Fluch in Richtung eines Todessers feuerte, der sich von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen hatte. Er baute schnell eines seiner Verteidigungsschilde, das Tonks ihm beigebracht hatte, um sich herum auf. Ginny war jetzt bei ihm und starrte entsetzt auf seine blutbefleckte Brust und Gesicht. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie zögern. Ihre Augen suchten ihn rasch ab, konnten aber keine Wunden erkennen.

„Das ist nicht meines", antwortete er knapp. „Du hältst mir den Rücken frei und ich dir. Wir müssen zurück ins Haus, damit du über das Flohnetzwerk hier rauskommst."

„Damit _wir_ über das Flohnetzwerk hier rauskommen, Harry! Sobald die Idioten mitkriegen, dass du hier bist, werden sie hinter dir her sein!"

Sie hatte recht. Bisher war es Harry noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber keiner der Todesser hatte ihn bisher beim Namen gerufen oder ihn mehr beachtet, als alle anderen! Er beschloss, dass jetzt ein genauso guter Moment war, wie jeder andere auch, diese Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten zu testen, um zu sehen, ob er etwas in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Er und Ginny standen Rücken an Rücken, mit gezückten Zauberstäben. Er versuchte, seinen Verstand gegen die um ihn herum dröhnenden Geräusche abzuriegeln und sich einfach nur darauf zu konzentrieren, was in seinem Kopf war.

Seine Sinne fingen an, auf Hochtouren zu laufen, als Gedankenfetzen, genauer gesagt Gefühle von allen Seiten auf ihn einstürzten. _Angst. Wut. Hass. Spaß, irgend jemandem machte das hier Spaß!_ Die Gedanken und Gefühle waren intensiv und zu ungeordnet um festzustellen, woher sie kamen. Harry fühlte sich schwindelig und ihm war übel, weshalb er zu Ginny stolperte und ihren Rücken benutzte, um etwas von seinem Gewicht zu stützen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", wollte sie wissen, einen weiteren Fluch feuernd, während sie ihm den Rücken freihielt. Harry antwortete positiv und entschied, dass das nicht der Ort war, um Legilimentik zu testen. Selbst wenn er etwas erfahren würde, so könnte er niemals sagen, woher es kam und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Ginny, deine Mum braucht Hilfe!", rief Harry, der sah, wie Mrs. Weasley versuchte die Grangers zu verteidigen, die offensichtlich entsetzliche Angst hatten und nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten. Harry passte auf Ginny auf, als sie sich auf den Weg machte, um ihrer Mutter beizustehen. Er betete innerlich dafür, dass Mrs. Weasley sie zwingen würde über das Flohnetzwerk zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren. Er zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran, dass Ginny auf sich aufpassen und gut kämpfen konnte, aber er konnte auch nichts gegen den Wunsch tun, zu sehen, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es tun konnte, aber er versuchte, sie in sein Schild einzuschließen, bis sie bei ihrer Mutter war. Er konnte einen schwach blauen Schimmer um sie herum ausmachen und hoffte, dass er erfolgreich gewesen war.

Mr. Weasley war inzwischen bei Onkel Vernon und Dudley angekommen und versuchte sie so gut wie möglich abzuschirmen. Beide waren panisch und versuchten, wegzulaufen. Harry griff Tante Petunia unter den Armen und schleppte sie zum Schuppen, um dort ein wenig Schutz zu finden. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr schuldig, weil er sich nur Minuten vorher so sehr gewünscht hatte, dass sie endlich gingen. Als er einen Schrei hörte, schaute er auf und sah Hermine, die über ihren zusammengebrochenen Vater gebeugt war. Sie weinte und Ron versuchte sein bestmöglichstes, sie beide zu beschützen. Es war Chaos.

Remus rannte Flüchen aus dem Weg gehend über den Hof zu Harry. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, explodierte die Küche und grüne Flammen schlugen sofort aus den Fenstern des Fuchsbaus hervor. Das war es dann mit ihrer Fluchtmöglichkeit durch das Flohnetzwerk! Einer der Todesser schrie „Morsmordre" und das Dunkle Mal stieg über dem Fuchsbau auf. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass die Absicht gewesen war, Schaden anzurichten und wer auch immer es abgefeuert hatte, hatte Glück, weil er damit ihren Fluchtweg versperrt hatte. Ihm wurde schlecht als er das ekelhafte Bild des Totenschädels über dem Ort aufsteigen sah, der für ihn immer sein richtiges Zuhause gewesen war. _Jemand wird dafür bezahlen!_

Er bemerkte, wie Charlie disapparierte und nahm an, dass er Hilfe holte. Remus kümmerte sich um Tante Petunia, als der Todesser, den Harry betäubt hatte, wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und sich ihm von hinten näherte. Harry verließ sich auf seine Kampfkunst, trat dem Mann mit einem Halbkreistritt in den Bauch, der sich krümmte. Er machte seiner Wut und Frustration Luft, versetzte ihm Schlag um Schlag, bis der Mann zu Boden ging. „Stupor", fauchte er und der Mann wurde wieder bewusstlos.

Plötzlich hörte Harry eine Stimme, die er kannte, obwohl er sie seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. „Potter ist hier! Ihr habt eure Befehle, vergesst die Muggel!"

Harrys Herz wurde von wilder Raserei erfüllt. Es war nicht richtig, dass _er_ immer noch am Leben war, dass _er_ überhaupt hier war. „Wurmschwanz", zischte er.

Der kahl werdende, kleine Mann schien seine frühere Sanftmut verloren zu haben und lächelte Harry grausam an. „So sehen wir uns wieder. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht mit dir zu sprechen."

„Hallo Peter", sagte Remus. Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber Harry bemerkte, dass sein Kiefer verkrampft war und er seinen Zauberstab bereit hielt. Trotz des Kampflärms um sie herum, war es unheimlich still, als diese beiden früheren Freunde sich im Kampf gegenüber standen. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, sondern umkreiste den anderen, als sie einander musterten.

Ein lautes Grollen erfüllte die Luft und der Boden unter ihnen erbebte. Einige Mauern des Fuchsbau stürzten ein und riesige Flammen schlugen in den Himmel. Wegen der großen Hitze musste Harry sein Gesicht abwenden. Es war in diesem Augenblick der Unsicherheit, als Peter sich auf Remus stürzte und seine Hand um den Hals seines alten Freundes legte. Remus ergriff Wurmschwanz Arm mit beiden Händen und versuchte ihn von sich wegzuschieben, als sein Körper plötzlich ganz starr wurde und er zu ersticken schien. Wurmschwanz ließ los, als Remus mehrere Schritte taumelte und zu Boden fiel. Sein Körper krümmte sich vor starken Schmerzen. Wurmschwanz beugte sich über ihn und umschloss Remus Kehle erneut mit seiner Hand.

Harry sah verwirrt zu, unsicher, was passierte, bis er sich an ein Bild aus dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton erinnerte. Voldemort hatte die Hand, die Wurmschwanz abgeschnitten hatte, mit einer silbernen ersetzt. Der Weg Werwölfe zu töten, war mit Silber...

„Neeeiiiiin", schrie Harry, stürzte sich selbst auf Wurmschwanz und zog ihn von Remus Körper herunter. Eine Wut, wie Harry sie noch nicht kannte, erfüllte ihn. Dieser _Mann_ war verantwortlich dafür, dass Harry jede wichtige Elternfigur in seinem Leben verloren hatte, er würde nicht auch noch Remus bekommen! Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dachte sich Harry, dass er genug Hass verspürte, um zu töten.

Wurmschwanz hielt Harrys Handgelenk fest und war gerade dabei etwas aus seinem Umhang zu holen. Harry wusste, dass er nicht zulassen konnte, entführt zu werden und benutzte ein weiteres Mal seine Kampfkunst-Fähigkeiten, um seinen Körper vom Boden zu holen und Wurmschwanz zu treten, der dadurch gezwungen war, sein Handgelenk loszulassen, bevor der Portschlüssel ihn fortbrachte.

Andere Mitglieder des Ordens apparierten dazu und als sie sahen, dass sie in der Unterzahl waren, disapparierten die übrigen Todesser. Eine letzte, fulminante, ekelhaft grüne Explosion erschütterte den Boden, als der Fuchsbau zusammenstürzte und Ruß und Trümmer überall um sie herum durch die Luft schleuderte. Harry fühlte einen Schlag und stechenden Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf und dann wurde alles schwarz.


	26. Opfer des Krieges

**Kapitel 26**

**Opfer des Krieges**

Harry kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein und runzelte orientierungslos die Stirn. Er fühlte etwas schweres, das auf seinem Rücken lag und sein Kopf pochte gnadenlos. Der beißende Geruch von Rauch erfüllte die Luft und er hustete in dem Versuch, seine Lungen von Staub und Dreck zu befreien. Benommen öffnete er seine Augen, aber die Luft war so staubig, dass er nichts erkennen konnte, was mehr als ein paar Meter in jede Richtung entfernt war. Sein Körper schmerzte und als er seinen Arm hob, um eine schmerzhafte Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf zu reiben, fühlte er etwas warmes, klebriges. Überrascht zog er seine Hand zurück und sah die hellroten Blutsflecken an seinen Fingerspitzen.

Ein weiteres Mal wurde er sich des Drucks auf seinem Rücken gewahr. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Etwas großes, schweres drückte ihn zu Boden. Er versuchte, es von sich herunter zu schieben, aber vergeblich. Verzweifelt suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. Er glaubte, dass er ihm in die Brust piekte und nahm an, dass er unter ihm eingeklemmt war. Was lag auf ihm? Er drehte seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich und reckte seinen Hals, um etwas zu sehen.

Es schien ein Teil einer Mauer des Fuchsbaus zu sein. Er fing an, Bewegung zu hören, leise Stimmen, konnte aber nicht erkennen, wer es war. Er glaubte, jemanden weinen zu hören. _Was ist passiert?_ Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich für einen Moment, als die Bilder des Kampfes, der stattgefunden hatte, seinen Verstand erfüllten.

Moony! Immer wieder erinnerte sich sein Verstand daran, wie Remus zu Wurmschwanz Füßen zusammengebrochen war und sein Brustkorb zog sich zusammen. Verzweifelt kämpfte er darum, sich zu befreien und schrie schon fast vor Enttäuschung, als die Mauer sich nicht rührte. Panik überwältigte ihn. Remus musste in Ordnung sein, er musste einfach! Er hob seine Hand und brüllte: „Wingardium Leviosa!". Die Wand erhob sich über ihm, so dass er frei war und herauskriechen konnte.

In dem Moment als er aufstand, brach er wieder zusammen und ein höllisch stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sein Bein. Er drehte sich um, um sich den Schaden anzusehen und entdeckte, dass ein gesplittertes Stück Holz in seinem linken Oberschenkel steckte. Seine Hose war um die Wunde herum blutgetränkt. _Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas._ Er ergriff das Stück Holz, packte kräftig zu und zog mit all seiner Kraft daran. Mit einem ekelhaften, saugenden Geräusch zog er das Holz heraus und schrie vor Schmerzen als es ganz heraus war.

Jemand musste ihn gehört haben, denn er hörte näherkommende Schritte. Er konnte sich auf nichts als den starken Schmerz in seinem Bein konzentrieren, während er versuchte, den Blutfluss mit seinen Händen zu stoppen. _Er musste Moony finden!_

„Harry!", sagte Mr. Weasley seufzend, als er neben ihm zu Boden fiel und die klaffende Wunde in Harrys Bein betrachtete. „Halte durch, Sohn, lass mich sehen, ob ich es nicht wenigstens abbinden kann."

Er nahm den Gürtel um seinen Bauch ab, schnürte ihn direkt oberhalb der Wunde und verlangsamte damit den Blutfluss. Mr. Weasley war schmutzig und er blutete leicht aus einer Schnittverletzung über seiner linken Augenbraue. Er war verkrampft und als er sich beeilte, Harrys Blutung zu stoppen, arbeitete er ruckartig.

„Moony", fing Harry an, aber Mr. Weasley unterbrach ihn.

„Ich habe ihn bisher noch nicht gesehen, Harry. Deinem Onkel und Cousin geht es gut, aber wir mussten sie betäuben, um sie ruhig zu stellen. Es tut mir leid, aber es gab wirklich keine Alternative."

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Harry. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er über das Betäuben von Onkel Vernon redete, wenn Remus... _Nein!_ Ihm ging es gut! Es musste ihm gut gehen. Das konnte nicht schon wieder passieren, Remus musste in Ordnung sein.

„Bitte, Mr. Weasley, ich muss Moony finden! Er hat mit Wurmschwanz gekämpft. Der hat ihn mit seiner silbernen Hand berührt!" Harry hasste es, dass sich seine Stimme so verzweifelt, so flehend anhörte, aber im Moment konnte er nichts dagegen tun, er musste ihn finden, bevor es zu spät war.

Mr. Weasley riss vor Schock und Sorge die Augen weit auf, während er sich umsah und versuchte, Remus durch die dicke, staubige Luft zu sehen. Er musste etwas entdeckt haben, denn er blinzelte, bevor er aufstand und zu einer Stelle, nicht weit von dort, wo Harry lag, stürzte.

Mit letztem Willen stand Harry auf und folgte ihm, sein Bein hinter sich herschleifend. Er schien ewig zu brauchen, bis er den hinuntergebeugten Mr. Weasley erreichte. Erst als er neben ihm niedersank erkannte er, dass es nicht Remus war, um den er sich kümmerte, sondern Tante Petunia.

Der Verband, den Remus ihr angelegt hatte, hatte den Blutfluss verlangsamt. Harry konnte das leichte Heben und Senken der Brust sehen und wusste so, dass sie noch am Leben war. Er fühlte sich deshalb erstaunlich erleichert. Mr. Weasley schaute ihn ernsthaft an. „Wir müssen sie nach St. Mungos schaffen, aber ich denke sie wird wieder gesund. Merlin sei Dank hatte jemand die Vorraussicht, das zu tun", sagte er und nickte in Richtung des Verbandes.

„Moony", flüsterte Harry gebrochen. Remus hatte Tante Petunia gerettet. _Es musste ihm gut gehen!_

Mr. Weasley nickte und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Lass mich deine Tante rüber zum Haus bringen, dann helfe ich dir suchen. Der Orden ist irgendwo hier, ich habe gesehen, wie sie angekommen sind."

Harry nickte stumm und stand mit seinem protestierenden Bein wieder auf. Er humpelte in die Richtung, wo er glaubte, dass Remus vor der Explosion gewesen war. Die Luft wurde langsam wieder lichter, aber der Rauch war immer noch ziemlich dick. Er versuchte ein weiteres Mal seine Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, öffnete seinen Verstand und tastete sich hinaus, obwohl er noch nicht einmal wusste, wonach genau er suchte.

_Schmerz, unglaublicher Schmerz._ Harry stolperte und versuchte dorthin zu laufen, wo die Gefühle herkamen. Er versuchte die Verbindung so lange wie möglich offen zu halten, bis die Übelkeit zu viel wurde und er würgte. Schnell richtete er sich wieder auf und bewegte sich auf etwas zu, was er jetzt als eine Person erkannte, die auf dem Boden lag. Es war Remus!

„Moony!", schrie Harry, warf sich neben seinem verletzten Freund auf die Erde und ignorierte dabei den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein. Remus war unglaublich blass und Harry konnte um seinen Hals deutlich Verbrennungen in der Form von Fingerabdrücken erkennen.

Er schüttelte ihn vorsichtig, dann aber stärker und stärker als er nicht reagierte. „Wach auf, Moony, wage es ja nicht, mich jetzt zu verlassen! Du hast es versprochen! Du hast es Sirius versprochen und ich lasse dich nicht so einfach vom Haken. Bitte wach auf, stirb mir jetzt nicht weg!"

Harry wusste, dass er kurz davor stand, in Tränen auszubrechen, aber das war ihm egal. Remus stieß ein sehr leises, aber deutliches Stöhnen aus und für Harry war es das schönste Geräusch, das er je gehört hatte. Als Remus wieder stöhnte fingen Harrys Tränen an zu fallen, aber sie waren mit Lachen gemischt. „Dir geht es gut, Moony, halte einfach durch. Wir bringen dich ins St. Mungos und dann wird alles wieder gut!"

Müde öffnete Remus die Augen und Harry konnte den Schmerz in ihnen erkennen. „Harry", flüsterte er.

„Shh, alles ist in Ordnung, Moony. Der Orden ist jetzt hier, wir werden dir helfen."

„Bist du in Ordnung?", Remus Stimme war schwach und Harry fand es unglaublich, dass Remus, nach allem was passiert war, _ihn_ fragte, ob er in Ordnung war.

„Natürlich, Moony, aber um dich mache ich mir Sorgen. Dieser verdammte Wurmschwanz ist entkommen!", fauchte Harry wütend.

Remus ignorierte ihn. „Du blutest."

„Nur ein paar Kratzer", antwortete Harry, die Sorge gar nicht beachtend. Remus Augen flatterten und seine Atmung wurde immer schwerer. „Halte einfach durch."

Remus schluckte schwer und suchte ein weiteres Mal Harrys Augen. „Hör mir zu, Harry-"

„Nein!", unterbrach Harry ihn. Sein Herz war voller Angst davor, was Remus ihm sagen wollte. „Du ruhst dich jetzt aus, bis wir Hilfe holen können."

„Hör mir zu, Harry", wiederholte er bestimmt und Harry biss sich fest auf die Lippe. „Was immer auch passiert, du wirst es überstehen. Du kannst das schaffen. Höre auf, alle von dir wegzustoßen, ihre Liebe für dich ist, was dir Kraft gibt. Deine Eltern haben dich geliebt. Sirius hat dich geliebt. Und ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Was immer auch passiert, gib nicht auf."

„GIB DU NICHT AUF!", schrie ihn Harry an. „Wag es ja nicht, dich von mir zu verabschieden, Moony, denn ich werde das nicht tun! Ich werde es dir nicht vergeben, wenn du mir wegstirbst! Kämpfe! Kämpfe mit allem, was du in dir hast!"

„Harry!"

Harry sprang auf und erschrak bei dem Anblick von Professor Dumbledore, der mit Mr. Weasley neben ihm auf ihn zukam.

„Helfen Sie ihm!", bat er den Direktor eindringlich. Wenn ihn irgendjemand retten konnte, dann doch sicher Dumbledore, oder?

Dumbledore kniete sich neben Remus und hob seine Hand über ihm. „Ganz ruhig, Remus, wir werden Hilfe für dich holen", flüsterte er sanft. Er nahm einen Stein vom Boden auf und murmelte: „Portus."

Dann wandte er sich Harry und Arthur zu. „Arthur, ich werde Remus sofort direkt nach St. Mungos bringen. Du musst Harry sofort sicher zurück zum Grimmauldplatz bringen."

„NEIN!", rief Harry. Er wusste, er hörte sich hysterisch an, aber das war ihm egal, er würde Remus nicht allein lassen. „Ich will bei ihm bleiben."

„Das weiß ich, Harry", sagte Dumbledore behutsam. „Aber im Moment müssen wir uns um die Verletzten kümmern und wir haben keine Zeit für die Ablenkungen, die bei deiner Gegenwart entstehen würden. Es tut mir leid, Harry, ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen. Madam Pomfrey ist am Grimmauldplatz und kann deine Verletzungen versorgen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es dich sofort wissen lassen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt."

Harry versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken und gab still nach. Dumbledore hatte recht, sie konnten das Chaos nicht gebrauchen, das ausbrechen würde, wenn Harry Potter in der Notfallstation war. Er wollte auch nicht, dass irgendjemand seine Zeit damit verschwendete, ihn zu beschützen, wenn er irgendwo besser eingesetzt werden konnte.

„Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf", flüsterte er, als Remus und Dumbledore verschwanden. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal unermesslich erschöpft. Das ganze Adrenalin, das ihn angetrieben hatte, war auf einmal verflogen und er sackte zu Boden. Wie betäubt merkte er noch, wie Mr. Weasley seine Arme unter Harrys legte und ihm auf die Beine half.

„Komm schon, mein Sohn, stütz dich auf mich", sagte er und langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin, wo einst der Fuchsbau gestanden hatte. Harry konnte jetzt viele Stimmen und Geräusche ausmachen, nahm sie aber nur dumpf wahr. In Wahrheit konnte er nur ein entferntes Klingen in seinen Ohren wahrnehmen. Mehrere Male stolperte er, aber Mr. Weasley schaffte es, ihn auf seinen Beinen zu halten.

Von Nahem war der Schaden immens. Einige Holzbalken standen immer noch aufrecht, um sie herum einsame Figuren neben der Masse an Trümmern. Teile von Möbeln und Stofffetzen waren überall verteilt. Im Zentrum der Stelle, wo die Küche hätte sein sollen, konnte Harry die Überreste der Weasley-Familienuhr erkennen.

Er starrte sie wie betäubt an und konnte nicht verstehen, warum er nichts empfand. Das sollte ihn doch bestimmt traurig, oder wütend, oder _irgendetwas_ machen! Tatsächlich aber war er nur taub.

Mr. Weasley steuerte ihn zu Tonks hinüber und sie rannte auf sie zu, ihr Gesicht vor Sorgen angespannt. Sie trug ein Samtkleid und ihr Haar war kurz und blond. Harry hatte sie noch niemals so... normal gesehen. Er wusste, dass sie bei ihrer Familie zum Abendessen gewesen war und war auf einmal erschrocken von ihrer Ähnlichkeit mit Draco Malfoy. Sie half Mr. Weasley, Harry auf den Boden zu legen und fragte ängstlich: „Remus?"

„Dumbledore hat ihn schon nach St. Mungos gebracht", antwortete Mr. Weasley ernst. „Bleib für eine Minute bei Harry, während ich einen Portschlüssel zurück zum Grimmauldplatz hole und dann kannst du zu ihm ins Krankenhaus gehen."

„Natürlich", sagte Tonks und setzte sich neben Harry. „Molly und die anderen Kinder sind schon zurückgegangen."

„Was ist mit George?", fragte Mr. Weasley ernst.

Tonks schluckte. „Sie haben ihn zusammen mit Kingsley, den Dursleys und Mr. Granger nach St. Mungos gebracht. Wir haben auch vier der Todesser ins Ministerium geschickt."

Mr. Weasley nickte ernst, als er den Portschlüssel holen ging.

Harry saß da und blinzelte die Trümmer an, sich fragend, was mit George passiert war, aber unfähig, genug Kraft aufzubringen, um zu fragen. Tonks schniefte neben ihm und gerade als er zu ihr hinüberschaute, konnte er die ersten Tränen fallen sehen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre und sie packte sie fest.

„Er ist stark, Harry. Er wird das überstehen, du wirst sehen." Sie lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. Er war sich nicht sicher, wen von ihnen sie versuchte zu überzeugen.

Mr. Weasley kehrte mit einem kleinen goldenen Schlüssel zurück, den er in Harrys Handfläche legte, als er ihm auf die Beine half. „Schließe einfach deine Hand darum, Harry."

Er tat es und spürte sofort das vertraute Reißen hinter seinem Nabel, das ihn durch Raum und Zeit in die Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes katapultierte. Seine Knie knickten beim Aufprall ein und er stürzte zu Boden. Er schaffte es gerade noch, seine Arme vor sich auszustrecken um seinen Sturz abzufangen.

Mrs. Weasley war im Nu an seiner Seite. „Oh, Merlin sei Dank", schrie sie, als sie ihn in ihre Arme schloss. Sie war voller Staub und Dreck und in ihrer Stimme war Panik zu hören.

Er konnte die Stimmen von Ron und Ginny hören, sie in dem gedämpften Licht aber nicht sehen. _Warum ist es hier drinnen so dunkel?_ Es war auch eiskalt und sein Körper fing an zu zittern. Madam Pomfrey ließ sie alle etwas zurücktreten, während sie anfing, ihn sich anzusehen und grummelte beim Anblick seines Beines. Ihre Finger fuhren über seinen Hinterkopf und als sie die Beule dort erreichte, fauchte er vor Schmerzen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sein Kopf geblutet hatte, als er aufgewacht war.

Er konnte jetzt Ginnys blasses Gesicht sehen. Sie weinte. Sie hatte überall Schnittwunden und blaue Flecke und er konnte eine dicke, geleeartige Salbe sehen, die ihren Arm und etwas, das aussah wie Überreste einer Verbrennung bedeckten.

Ron war neben ihr und sah nicht viel besser aus. Seine Augen waren ganz rot und er trug eine Armschlinge. An der Seite seines Gesichtes schien sich ein riesiger Bluterguss zu entwickeln. Während er sie weiter anstarrte, redeten sie einfach weiter, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren, was sie sagten.

„Er hat einen Schock", hörte er Madam Pomfrey fauchen, aber er wusste nicht, von wem sie redete. Sie drückte ihm einen Becher mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit in die Hand und befahl ihm, sie zu trinken. Er kippte den Becher, schluckte den Inhalt und schlief ein ohne überhaupt zu bemerken, wie Mrs. Weasley seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf den Boden legte.

**************

Hermine saß allein in der Küche am Grimmauldplatz und nippte an einer Tasse Tee. Sie konnte nur an den Fuchsbau denken und spielte die Ereignisse des Nachmittages immer wieder durch. Ihre Mutter schlief im Obergeschoss, der Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf, den Madam Pomfrey ihnen beiden gegeben hatte, hatte offensichtlich eine viel stärkere Wirkung auf Muggel. Hermine war vor einiger Zeit wach geworden und heruntergekommen, um Tee zu machen, während ihre Mutter weiterschlief.

Der Rest des Hauses war still und sie nahm an, dass alle schliefen, entweder von alleine oder weil Madam Pomfrey sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Sie wollte verzweifelt etwas über den Zustand ihres Vaters wissen und entschied, dass die Küche immer der erste Anlaufpunkt für jeden war, der in das Haus kam. Deshalb würde sie dort warten.

Hermine war im Fuchsbau gewesen, als die Todesser ankamen. Harry war hinter den Dursleys hergerannt und Mr. Weasley hatte sie von der Tür aus beobachtet. Sie waren ihm in den Garten gefolgt, als die Todesser ankamen. Hermine hatte versucht, ihre Eltern dazu zu bringen, sich zu ducken und aus der Schusslinie zu bleiben, aber ihr Vater wurde trotzdem von einem Fluch getroffen. Hermine war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was für ein Fluch das gewesen war. Wie in einem schlechten Film sah sie ihn in ihrem Kopf immer und immer wieder zu Boden fallen.

Hermine fühle sich schuldig. Ihre Eltern hatten gewollt, dass sie nach Hause kommt, sie hatten sie nur sehen wollen. Sie hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren viel zu wenig Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und sie wollten ein Weihnachtsfest mit der Familie. Sie hatte sie gedrängt, den Fuchsbau zu besuchen und sie hatten zugestimmt, weil sie wussten, wie sehr sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen sein wollte.

Hermine hatte um die Gefahr gewusst, in die sie ihre Eltern mit ihrer Anwesenheit brachte und sie hatte diese Gefahr akzeptiert. Sie hatte ihren Eltern nie die ganze Wahrheit darüber erzählt, was wirklich passierte. Hermine befürchtete, dass sie, wenn sie alles wüssten, versuchen würden, sie aus Hogwarts wegzuholen. Sie waren Muggel und natürlich würden sie sich dann in ganz besonderer Gefahr befinden. _Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?_

Hermine war sich der Ironie der Situation, in der sie sich gerade befand, durchaus bewusst. Seit Jahren brachte Harry sie zur Verzweiflung, weil er sich an allem Schlimmen, was passierte, ständig die Schuld gab. Er fühlte sich schuldig, wenn jemand erkältet war! Sie hatte ihm deswegen das Leben wirklich nicht leicht gemacht. Natürlich, seitdem sie gesehen hatte, wie ihm seine Verwandten beim Abendessen die Schuld zugeschoben hatten, konnte sie etwas besser verstehen, warum er so war.

Durch diese Sache mit ihrem Dad jetzt konnte sie viel besser verstehen, wie Harry sein Leben verbracht hatte. Obwohl sie zweifelsohne wusste, dass es die Todesser waren, die das getan hatten, konnte noch so viel Logik nicht das Gefühl der Schuld überwinden. Es war überwältigend und erfüllte sie vollständig. Wie konnte Harry jeden Tag damit fertig werden?

Ihnen wurde gesagt, dass Lupin schwer verletzt war und eine Silbervergiftung hatte und sie fragte sich, was jetzt mit ihm passierte. Harry könnte jetzt mit einem weiteren Verlust nicht umgehen und sie wusste, dass er, sobald er aufwachte hier mit ihr sitzen und die Schuldgefühle mit ihr teilen würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie auch fühlen würde.

Dann war da noch der Fuchsbau. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er nicht mehr da war! Sie hatte entsetzt beobachtet, wie die Mauern eingestürzt waren. Sie und Ron hatten sich aneinander festgehalten als die Flammen das einzige Zuhause niedergebrannt hatten, das Ron je gekannt hatte. In Wahrheit war es für sie auch ein Zuhause gewesen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie, nachdem klar war, dass ihr Vater wieder gesund wurde, mit Ron zusammen den Verlust seines Heimes betrauern würde.

George Weasley war schon zum Anfang von einem Schneidefluch niedergestreckt worden, dem gleichen, von dem auch Tante Petunia getroffen worden war. Hermine und Ron hatten entsetzt mit angesehen, wie Fred aufs Schärfste mit dem Todesser gekämpft hatte, der seinen Bruder niedergestreckt hatte und den Mann dann schließlich schockte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass er bewegungslos am Boden gelegen hatte, als der Fuchsbau explodierte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, der mit Charlie und dem Rest des Ordens angekommen war, war unter einem Haufen Schutt eingeklemmt worden. Als sie, Ron, Ginny und ihre Mutter zurück zum Hauptquartier transportiert worden waren, hatten sie gesehen, wie sie ihn ausgruben. Ginny hatte herumgeschrien, weil sie nicht wusste, wo Harry war, aber niemand hörte ihr zu. Sie wollten die Kinder einfach nur aus dem Weg haben und versprachen, Harry schnell hinterherzuschicken.

Harry. Mal abgesehen von allem was geschehen war, nachdem die Todesser angekommen waren, war immer noch Harrys schreckliche Familie zu berücksichtigen. Was würde jetzt mit Harry geschehen? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore ihn zu diesen Menschen zurückgehen lassen würde, nicht nach all dem, was sie mit angesehen hatten. Ihr Freund hatte mehr vor ihnen verheimlicht, als sie sich je vorgestellt hatte.

Sie und Ron hatten Harry erstaunt und ehrfürchtig dabei beobachtet, wie er mit den Todessern gekämpft hatte. Wo hatte er gelernt, so zu kämpfen? Sie wussten, dass er sich um sich selbst kümmern konnte, das hatte er immer wieder bewiesen, aber das war etwas ganz anderes. Das war mehr als nur Magie gewesen, Harry hatte Kampfkunst benutzt, die ziemlich fortgeschritten ausgesehen hatte. Hermine hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass er so etwas auch nur annähernd konnte.

Sie wusste, dass in den letzten Monaten bei Harry mehr los gewesen war, als er erzählte hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er immer noch Dinge für sich behielt und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es mit der Prophezeiung aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zu tun hatte. Hermine hatte immer Spaß an einem guten Rätsel und strebte danach, es zu lösen. Sie hätte sich schon vor langer Zeit daran machen sollen, dieses Rätsel zu lösen, aber sie hatte sich zurückgehalten.

Harry hatte ihr während der Sommerferien gesagt, dass er noch nicht bereit sei, zu reden und sie wusste aus ihrer großen Erfahrung, dass er sich nur noch weiter in sich zurückzog, wenn man ihn drängte. Trotzdem, wenn sie es wirklich wollte, könnte sie die Antworten jetzt haben. Und genau da lag das Problem. Irgendwie hatte sie den Verdacht, dass sie, was immer Harry verheimlichte, gar nicht wirklich wissen wollte. Das musste sich ändern. Harry würde reden müssen, ob er wollte, oder nicht.

Solange Remus lebte... Wenn Harry Remus auch noch verlor... Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er das überstehen könnte. Hermine nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und schaute ein weiteres Mal zur Tür, auf ein Lebenszeichen hoffend, das ihr sagen konnte, was vor sich ging.

***************

Als Harry etwas später aufwachte, konnte er Rons Schnarchen vom Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hören. Es war stockdunkel, aber er nahm an, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer am Grimmauldplatz waren. Er lag dort und versuchte mit einem immer stärker werdenden, flauen Gefühl im Magen zusammenzusetzen, was passiert war. Er musste herausfinden, wie es Moony ging.

Er setzte sich taumelig hin und griff, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, nicht sofort nach seiner Brille. Er glaubt nicht, dass er im Moment irgendetwas klar sehen wollte. _Frohe Weihnachten,_ dachte er bitter. Er musste nach unten gehen und herausfinden, ob es schon Neuigkeiten von Remus oder den anderen gab. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, gehört zu haben, dass George etwas passiert war. Hermine war nicht da gewesen, als er angekommen war, oder zumindest hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Er hoffte, ihrem Vater ging es gut.

Er dachte auch an die Dursleys. Mr. Weasley hatte gesagt, dass Tante Petunia wieder gesund würde, aber trotzdem... sie mussten in einem Zaubererkrankenhaus eine solche Angst haben. Zwar mochte er seine Verwandten nicht sonderlich, aber das hatten sie nicht verdient. Vielleicht wünschte er sich, sie niemals wiedersehen zu müssen, aber er wollte sie lebendig haben, während er sein Leben woanders lebte.

Er erinnerte sich an Ginnys verweintes Gesicht und erkannte, wie sehr er sie sehen und sicherstellen wollte, dass es ihr gut ging. Er wollte gar nicht erst über den Fuchsbau nachdenken, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Ron und Ginny sich fühlen mussten. Seufzend setzte er sich die Brille auf und stand langsam auf. Schmerz durchfuhr plötzlich sein Bein. Es war steif und deshalb schüttelte er es etwas aus, versuchte die Muskeln zu lockern. Er zog seinen Morgenmantel über seinen Schlafanzug und humpelte auf den Flur.

Er hielt für eine Minute vor Ginnys Tür inne und legte eine Hand darauf. Sie schlief wahrscheinlich, er sollte sie nicht stören. Trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er es wollte. Die Dinge schienen immer... besser, wenn sie bei ihm war. Er lief weiter, schaute kurz in den Salon, aber er war leer. Er stellte fest, dass er sich sehr stark darauf konzentrieren musste, einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Er fühlte sich, als ob seine ganze Welt ein Kartenhaus war, das in einen Wirbelsturm geraten war. Eine falsche Bewegung und es würde zusammenfallen.

Er lief weiter in Richtung Küche. Mit jedem Schritt schlug sein Herz stärker. Sicherlich hätten sie ihm gesagt, wenn... Nein, es ging ihm gut. St. Mungos war wahrscheinlich sehr voll. Dumbledore hatte etwas von mehreren Angriffen an dem Tag gesagt. Er erreichte die Tür zur Küche und konnte ein Licht durch die Ritze scheinen sehen. Er atmete tief durch, drückte gegen die Tür und fand Hermine, die alleine dasaß und an einer Tasse Tee nippte.

„Harry!", sie stand auf, rannte auf ihn zu und schloss ihn fest in ihre Arme. „Geht es dir gut? Du humpelst?"

Er klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und steuerte sie sanft zurück zu ihrem Stuhl, bevor er sich selbst hinsetzte. „Ich bin in Ordnung. Wo sind alle? Wie geht es deinem Dad?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Alle anderen schlafen, ich warte darauf, dass jemand mit Neuigkeiten kommt. Als wir angekommen sind, hat Madam Pomfrey meiner Mutter und mir einen Schlaftrank gegeben."

„Ja, ich glaube sie hat mir auch einen gegeben. Alles, was passiert ist, nachdem ich hergekommen bin, ist ziemlich verschwommen."

Hermine goss ihm eine Tasse Tee ein und schob sie zu ihm hin. „Schokofrosch?", fragte sie und reichte ihm einen von den vielen, die vor ihr lagen.

Harry entschied, dass er keinen Hunger hatte und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, weit nach Mitternacht. Jemand hätte inzwischen mit Neuigkeiten hier sein sollen. Es ist nur-" Hermine verstummte, als sie ihren geöffneten Schokofrosch anstarrte. Sie hatte einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, der Harry etwas Sorgen bereitete.

„Hermine, was ist los? Geht es dir gut?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und versteckte die Karte in ihrer Hand. „Gib mir die Karte, Hermine."

„Es ist nichts, Harry. Ich denke nicht-" Sie wurde wieder unterbrochen, als er sich hinüberstreckte und ihr die Karte aus der Hand riss. Er saß vollkommen erstarrt und ungläubig da und sah das Abbild von sich selbst auf der Schokofroschkarte an. Das Foto musste irgendwann während des trimagischen Turniers aufgenommen worden sein, er konnte nicht glauben, wie jung er aussah. Und wirklich klein! Es schien sowohl erst gestern, als auch vor einer halben Ewigkeit gewesen zu sein. Harry fühlte sich, als ob ein paar der Karten in seinem vorsichtig gebauten Kartenhaus gerade eingestürzt wären.

Warum sollte irgendjemand sein Bild auf eine Schokofroschkarte drucken? Er las den Lebenslauf des Jungen, der überlebte und wie er als Baby Voldemort besiegt und versucht hatte, jeden vor seiner Rückkehr zu warnen, ihm aber für fast ein Jahr niemand geglaubt hatte. Alle diese Andeutungen, dass er ein Held sei, machten ihn wütend. Harry fühlte, dass der Ärger wie schon lange nicht mehr in ihm aufstieg und wütend warf er die Karte über den Tisch.

„Harry", begann Hermine zögerlich. „Menschen brauchen Helden, an die sie glauben können. Sie brauchen etwas Positives, um das Dunkle auszugleichen und du passt da genau rein. Du musst schon zugeben, dass dein Leben nicht gerade normal verlaufen ist!"

„Aber ich bin kein Held, Hermine! Ich habe nie um das alles gebeten und ich will es ganz sicher nicht! Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie mich immer wieder einen Helden nennen, wenn alles was ich tue dazu führt, dass Menschen sterben! Ich bemerke ja gerade mal einen Teil von den Dingen, die die Menschen um mich herum beschäftigen!"

„Du hast niemanden sterben lassen, Harry, wann geht das endlich in deinen Dickschädel? Du bist ein Held, ganz egal, ob du das selbst sehen kannst, oder nicht. Für die Menschen bist du ein Held zum anfassen, nicht wie in einer Geschichte, wo das Kapitel zu Ende geht und man niemals mit ansehen muss, wie der Held mit den Auswirkungen fertig wird. Andere Zauberer würden aufgeben, ober genauso bitter werden, wie Malfoy oder Snape, wenn ihnen auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was du durchmachen musstest, geschehen würde. Aber du hast es geschafft und du machst immer noch weiter. Das macht dich zu einem Helden."

Harry sah sie verwundert an. Warum konnte sie das nicht verstehen? Er brachte Ärger, er brachte jedem um sich herum Ärger. Er folgte ihm überall hin und höchstwahrscheinlich würde sie deswegen sterben. Ein Held sollte so etwas nicht tun!

Er wurde langsam wütend, aber er wollte nicht mit ihr streiten, wenn ihrer beider Gefühle so angegriffen waren. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Fred hereinkam. Er sah müde und wachsam aus und als ob ein Teil von ihm fehlen würde. Er nahm an, dass das wirklich stimmte.

„Fred! Wie geht es George?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung, ich wollte euch gerade das gleiche fragen. Madam Pomfrey hat mir einen Schlaftrank gegeben und ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht. Wo sind denn alle?"

„Es scheint, dass Madam Pomfrey ziemlich freigiebig mit Schlaftränken war. Wir sind bisher die einzigen, die wach sind", kommentierte Hermine trocken.

Noch bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hörten sie, wie sich die Eingangstür öffnete und alle drei rannten raus in die Eingangshalle, um Mr. Weasley und Moody zu begrüßen. Beide sahen erschöpft aus, als ob sie gleich umfallen würden.

„Dad!", schrie Fred, fasste seinen Vater am Arm und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl. „Wie geht es George?"

Moody setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihm, während Harry und Hermine ihnen gegenüber saßen, ängstlich und auf Antworten wartend.

„Es wird lange dauern, bis George wieder gesund wird. Er wird eine Weile ans Bett gefesselt sein, aber er wird wieder gesund. Du kannst ihn morgen sehen, aber du solltest wissen, dass er immer noch nicht wirklich ansprechbar ist." Mr. Weasleys Stimme war müde, aber die Erleichterung war unüberhörbar.

„Dein Vater wird morgen früh entlassen, Hermine", versicherte ihr Moody. „Sie wollen ihn über Nacht zur Beobachtung dabehalten, aber er wird wieder gesund. Sie wollen wissen, ob sie seine Erinnerung verändern sollen?"

„Nein. Meine Eltern wissen schon von Magie, das müssen sie nicht tun", antwortete Hermine entschlossen.

„Das dachte ich mir schon, aber wir mussten dich fragen." Mr. Weasley lächelte. „Harry, sie wollen auch wissen, ob sie das gleiche mit den Dursleys machen sollen. Sie werden deine Tante wahrscheinlich auch morgen entlassen. Ich glaube, sie können sie nicht schnell genug loswerden. Sie haben deinen Onkel und Cousin so ziemlich die ganze Zeit geschockt gehalten, um sie in Schach halten zu können."

Harry legte seine Hand auf seine in Falten gelegte Stirn. Für die Dursley wäre es tatsächlich besser, wenn sie sich an keines der Ereignisse des Tages erinnerten. Sie hassten Magie zutiefst und das würde ihren Hass nur noch anheizen. Es war besser, wenn sie nichts davon wussten. „Ja, das geht in Ordnung. Ein Gedächtniszauber ist wahrscheinlich das Beste."

Mr. Weasley nickte. „Das hat Albus auch gesagt, aber die Entscheidung liegt bei dir."

Harry nickte und gab ihnen seine Erlaubnis. Langsam wurde er unruhig, sie hatten noch nichts von Remus gesagt und er bereitete sich geistig schon einmal vor. Er hielt sich an seinem eigenen Oberschenkeln fest und bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie sich seine Fingernägel in die Haut bohrten.

„Shacklebolt wird auch für einige Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen, aber er wird auch wieder ganz gesund. Das Ministerium wird für eine Weile auf ihn verzichten müssen", erzählte Moody. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus und jeder im Raum wartete mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Ist er tot?", fragte Harry dumpf. Mr. Weasley zuckte zusammen. Hermine legte Harry sofort ihre Hand auf den Rücken und er verkrampfte und schüttelte sie ab.

„Nein, nein, nein!", versicherte ihm Mr. Weasley. „Er ist am Leben, Harry, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Die Silbervergiftung war ziemlich stark, aber das Silber ist nicht durch die Haut gedrungen, er hat also immer noch eine Chance. Sie arbeiten daran, das ganze Gift aus seinem Körper zu holen und sein Blut zu ersetzen, aber es geht nur langsam voran und sie sind sich immer noch nicht sicher. Es wird für eine Weile auf der Kippe stehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts Besseres berichten kann."

Harry nickte hölzern und stand auf, um zu gehen. _Er war immer noch am Leben, es gab immer noch eine Chance._ Er wollte diese Hoffnung nicht wachsen lassen, es wäre einfacher, das Schlimmste zu erwarten. Stumm stieg Harry die Stufen nach oben und verließ den Raum. Niemand sagte etwas, aber er konnte ihre Blicke auf seinem Rücken spüren, als er nach oben ging. Er kam an der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer an, blieb aber stehen. Seine Hand schwebte über dem Türknauf.

Langsam, fast unmerklich drehte er sich um und durchquerte den Flur. Es lag nicht in seiner Macht, seine Handlungen zu kontrollieren, es war wie ein blinder Instinkt. _Er brauchte sie._ Leise öffnete er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und huschte hinein. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür und ging vorsichtig zu der schlafenden Figur auf dem Bett hinüber.

Sie schlief friedlich, er konnte das schwache Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes und die zuckenden Bewegungen hinter ihren Augenlidern erkennen. _Madam Pomfrey musste sie auch erwischt haben,_ dachte er trocken. Er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz sie zu wecken. Für eine Minute stand er über ihr und rieb seine Fingerknöchel sanft über die warme, weiche Haut ihres Gesichtes. Sie seufzte zufrieden und das ließ ein kleines Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen erscheinen. Er ließ seine Finger für einige Minuten dort, schloss seine Augen und genoss die Wärme ihrer Haut.

Er wollte sie nicht wecken, aber er wollte sie auch nicht verlassen. Seine Augen fielen auf Hermines immer noch gemachtes Bett und er nahm an, dass seine Freundin bei ihrer Mutter geschlafen hatte. Harry zog die Decke zurück und kroch hinein. Er lag auf der Seite und legte sein Kissen so hin, dass er Ginnys schlafendes Gesicht sehen konnte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange er dort blieb, die Ereignisse des Tages spielten sich in seinem Kopf immer wieder ab. Irgendwann holte ihn die Müdigkeit ein und auf Zehenspitzen ging er leise wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer, wo ihn der Schlaf endlich übermannte.


	27. Gelüftete Geheimnisse

**Kapitel 27**

**Gelüftete Geheimnisse**

„Harry. Harry, es ist jetzt Zeit, aufzuwachen. Komm schon, Harry, wach auf." Er hörte ein fernes Flüstern und fühlte einen sanften Luftzug an seinem Ohr. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, vergrub sich tiefer in seinem Bettzeug und versuchte, das was immer auch so nahe an seinem Gesicht war, zu verscheuchen.

„Harry." Diesmal war es etwas lauter und er öffnete langsam die Augen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Ginny sich über ihn beugte und in sein Ohr blies. Sein Körper erzitterte, als er die Luft spürte.

„Guten Morgen."

„Das ist eine schöne Art, aufzuwachen", krächzte er taumelig. Dann wurde ihm die Situation wieder klar und er setzte sich schnell hin. „Geht es dir gut?"

Ginny nickte traurig. „Mir ging es schon mal besser." Sie trug immer noch die Verbände an ihrem Arm, sah aber ansonsten gesund aus.

Er nickte zustimmend. „Es tut mir leid, Gin."

Sie stieg zu ihm ins Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Dir muss nichts leid tun, Harry, es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin vor einer Weile runtergegangen und habe Mum gesehen, sie hat gesagt, dass George wieder gesund wird."

Harry drehte sich zu ihr und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Ja, dein Vater hat es mir gestern Nacht erzählt."

Ginny sah ihn traurig an. „Es war eine schwierige Nacht, für uns alle. Dad hat ihr von Remus erzählt und gesagt, dass du durcheinander warst. Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Er nickte und umarmte Ginny, hielt sie so fest, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. „Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren, Gin, nicht jetzt." Das Gefühl in Harrys Stimme war greifbar und rauh und unerträglich schmerzhaft. Er hielt sich für eine Weile an ihr fest, einfach nur auf dem Bett sitzend und seine Gedanken ganz weit weg, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass sie schniefte.

Ihr Körper zitterte etwas und als sie anfing, leise zu sprechen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie weinte. „Ich fühle mich so selbstsüchtig, weil ich so traurig wegen des Fuchsbaus bin, während Menschen verletzt sind, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er nicht mehr da ist."

Zunächst wusste Harry nicht, was er tun sollte, er war nicht sonderlich gut darin. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man weinende Mädchen tröstete und bisher hatte ihn die Vorstellung immer in Panik versetzt. Aber Ginny war anders. Während er sie festhielt und sah, wie ihr langsam Tränen über die Wangen liefen, wusste er sofort, dass er alles tun würde, damit sie nicht mehr so leiden musste. Er wollte, dass sie nie wieder weinen musste und er schloss sie zutiefst beschützend in seine Arme.

„Shh, es ist in Ordnung, um den Fuchsbau zu trauern, Ginny, das tue ich auch. Der Fuchsbau war mehr als nur ein Haus, dein ganzes Leben lang war es ein Zuhause für dich. Wenn ich an die Weasleys denke, denke ich automatisch an den Fuchsbau, so sehr ist er ein Teil von euch. Aber wir werden ihn wieder aufbauen, Ginny, wir können das schaffen! Bitte wein nicht."

Sie wischte ihre Augen mit dem Kragen seines Schlafanzuges ab und hob ihren tränenreichen Blick zu ihm. „Es geht mir gut. Und du?"

„Hast du mich gerade als Taschentuch benutzt?"

Ginny sah ihn für einen Moment verdutzt an, kicherte aber dann, als ihr klar wurde, was sie getan hatte. „Ich glaube schon. Sei nur froh, dass ich mich nicht entschieden habe, mir auch noch meine Nase zu putzen!"

„Das ist einfach nur eklig, Ginny." Es fühlte sich gut an, Witze zu reißen, er hätte niemals angenommen, dass er das diesen Morgen tun könnte.

„Komm schon, wahrscheinlich sind schon alle in der Küche. Mum hat mich nach oben geschickt, um dich zu wecken. Lass uns etwas frühstücken gehen."

Die Vorstellung, sich allen zu stellen, sprach Harry nicht sonderlich an. „Geh schon mal vor, ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig. Ich denke, ich werde nur duschen gehen."

„Nein. Das wirst du nicht wieder tun, Harry. Du hast gestern den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, du kommst jetzt mit mir nach unten und zusammen werden wir uns stellen, was auch immer kommt." Ginnys Stimme war bestimmt und es gab für Harry keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie nicht nachgeben würde. Wenn sich Ginny erst einmal für etwas entschieden hatte, war es genau das, was passieren würde. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste seine Nasenspitze kess, bevor sie vom Bett aufsprang.

„In Ordnung, dann lass uns gehen", seufzte er. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie liefen die Stufen gemeinsam hinunter.

Ginny stieß die Küchentür auf und schob Harry entschieden vor sich her. Wenn er sich nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre, dass sie ihn ewig mit seinem verlorenen Gryffindor-Mut aufziehen würde, hätte er sich vielleicht aus dem Staub gemacht, bevor sie ihn in die Küche bekam. Mit dem Großteil der Weasleys, Hermine, Mrs. Granger und Alastor Moody war die Küche ziemlich voll. Ron sah immer noch etwas benommen aus und Harry fragte sich, wie lange er schon wach war. Er musste ziemlich fest geschlafen haben, wenn er gar nicht gehört hatte, wie Ron aufgestanden war.

Als sich die Tür öffnete hörte er das Ende von Hermines offener Frage. „...also wenn sie nicht vor dem Vollmond das ganze Gift aus seinem Blut bekommen, dann wird er sterben?" Harry blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Ginny mit einem „Umpf!" in seinen Rücken lief.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um und Mrs. Weasley sprang auf und eilte zu ihnen hinüber. Vor lauter Nervosität sprach sie zu laut. „Harry! Ginny! Kommt rein, meine Lieben, setzt euch hin und ich werde euch etwas auf eure Teller tun." Sie begleitete sie hinüber zum Tisch und stellte ein sich auftürmendes Frühstück vor ihnen hin. Eine unangenehme Stille am Tisch folgte und Harry wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass ihm nur etwas einfiel, was er sagen konnte, um diese furchtbare Anspannung zu lösen. Sein Verstand war wieder zurück in diesem tauben Zustand und er konnte einfach keine Worte finden. Sein Herz zog sich bei Hermines Worten zusammen und er wusste, dass jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war.

Ginny drückte seine Finger unter dem Tisch und wieder einmal war sie es, die zu seiner Rettung kam. „Also, haben wir heute Morgen schon von jemandem gehört? Was geht vor sich?" Sie ging dem, was sie bei ihrer Ankunft gehört hatten, komplett aus dem Weg und gab so der Unterhaltung eine Möglichkeit noch einmal von vorne anzufangen. Er würde ihr ewig dankbar dafür sein.

„Dad ist bereits zu St. Mungos aufgebrochen", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. „Er wird jeden Augenblick Mr. Granger hier her zurückbringen. Die Dursleys werden auch entlassen und Kingsley kann morgen nach Hause gehen. Sie werden George und Remus für eine Weile da behalten, aber beide schlagen sich gut."

Während sie redete, betrachtete Harry Mrs. Weasley genau. Er bemerkte wie gezeichnet sie war und dass die Fältchen um ihren Mund und ihre Augen tiefer schienen, als er sich erinnern konnte. Sie war verkrampft vor Sorge und er war erschrocken, wie viel Gewicht sie verloren hatte. Ein neues und bitteres Gefühl der Schuld überfiel ihn. Nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte, zahlte er es ihr so zurück? Es gab nichts, das irgendjemand sagen konnte, das diese Schuld erleichtern würde. Der Angriff nicht nur auf den Fuchsbau, sondern auch auf den Ligusterweg am gleichen Tag war einfach zu auffällig, um nicht mit ihm in Verbindung zu stehen.

Er hatte den Verdacht, dass die Weasleys immer noch in den Kampf gegen Voldemort verwickelt wären, selbst wenn die Situation anders wäre. Sie waren gute Menschen und würden für das einstehen, an das sie glaubten. Mr. Weasley engagierte sich viel zu sehr bei den Beziehungen zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln, um nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Trotzdem wusste Harry, dass sie niemals so schnell so hart in das Zentrum gestürzt worden wären, wenn Ron nicht mit ihm befreundet wäre. Er fragte sich, und das nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sie sich wünschten, dass Ron sich an diesem ersten Tag einfach nur ein anderes Abteil zum Sitzen ausgesucht hätte. _Wie könnten sie nicht?_

Harry legte seine Hand unter seine Brille und fing an, sich die Augen zu reiben, ohne zu realisieren, dass er das tat. Mrs. Weasleys sanfte Stimme in seinem Ohr brachte ihn zurück an den Tisch. „Deiner Tante geht es schon viel besser und sie haben ein paar Gedächtniszauber durchgeführt. Sie werden sich an absolut gar nichts von diesem Tag erinnern und glauben, dass sie ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu Hause verbracht haben." Sie drückte seine Schultern und strich ihm sanft über die Seite seines Gesichts, während sie redete.

Harry nickte, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich dadurch nicht besser. Er stocherte in dem Essen auf seinem Teller, konnte aber einfach nichts in seinen Mund tun. Als er zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal an diesem Morgen Mrs. Weasleys Augen auf sich gerichtet sah, schaute er in ihre sorgenvollen Augen und flüsterte schmerzlich: „Es tut mir leid."

Er sah, wie ihr Gesicht diesen wild beschützenden Blick annahm, den er bei ihr schon so viele Male zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie wollte gerade antworten und ihm graute schon vor ihrer Antwort, als er von dem Geräusch der sich öffnenden Küchentür gerettet wurde. Mr. Weasley war mit Mr. Granger zurück, der immer noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen aussah.

Hermine stürzte sich auf ihren Vater, der es schaffte, stehenzubleiben und seine Tochter ganz fest umarmte. „Mir geht es gut, Kleines", hörte Harry ihn murmeln. Das führte nur dazu, dass Hermine in Tränen ausbrach und ihr Gesicht in der Schulter ihres Vaters vergrub. Mrs. Granger eilte zu ihnen hinüber und schloss sich der Familienumarmung an.

Mrs. Weasley scheuchte den Rest von ihnen aus der Küche, um den Grangers etwas Privatssphäre zu geben. Mr. Weasley versicherte Harry, dass Remus immer noch kämpfte und dass, obwohl es keine Veränderung gab, die Tatsache, dass er die Nacht überstanden hatte, ein gutes Zeichen war. Die Dursleys waren zurück im Ligusterweg, ohne von irgendetwas zu wissen, und Bill hatte noch einige Schutzzauber zum Haus hinzugefügt. Auch weiterhin würde ein Mitglied des Ordens das Haus immer bewachen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was Dumbledores Pläne für den Sommer waren. Harry fühlte, wie die kleine Schachtel, die seine Welt darstellte, noch etwas kleiner wurde.

Die Grangers blieben für einige Tage am Grimmauldplatz, während sich Mr. Granger erholte, bevor sie dann zu ihrem eigenen Zuhause und ihrer Praxis zurückkehrten. Nach einer langen und emotionsreichen Diskussion mit ihren Eltern über alles, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging, blieb Hermine mit den anderen im Hauptquartier. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass ihre Eltern überlegt hatten, sie aus Hogwarts zu nehmen, aber sie hatte sie davon überzeugt, dass sie auch weiterhin ein Ziel wäre und Hogwarts der sicherste Ort war. Ihre Eltern hatten widerwillig zugestimmt.

Harrys Narbe machte ihm jetzt ständig Probleme, so sehr, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wie es war, keine Kopfschmerzen zu haben. Seine Hände hatten angefangen zu zittern und er hatte irgendwie den Verdacht, dass es irgendwie mit der Anzahl der Cruciatus-Flüche zu tun hatte, die Voldemort austeilte. Er hatte versucht, es vor den anderen zu verheimlichen, aber als die Schmerzen immer größer wurden, wurde auch das Zittern immer stärker. Er war in der Lage die meisten Visionen abzublocken, so dass nur kurze Szenen durch sein Schild drangen. Aber Voldemorts Wut war zu groß, als dass Harry sie vollkommen abhalten konnte und seine Narbe brannte, als der Dunkle Lord seinem Zorn Luft machte.

Aufgrund der Schmerzen und der zehrenden Sorge um Remus, hatte er praktisch wieder aufgehört zu essen und Mrs. Weasleys ständige Versuche ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er etwas in seinen Mund tat, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er ihr um jeden Preis aus dem Weg ging. Das war auch der Grund für Dumbledores Entscheidung, dass alle vier Schüler schon früher nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass der zusätzliche Schutz, den Hogwarts bot, Harry dabei helfen würde, einige von Voldemorts Emotionen abzublocken.

Harry wollte nicht gehen, er wollte in der Nähe bleiben für den Fall, dass es Neues von Remus gab. Dumbledore versprach ihm, ihn auch weiterhin zu informieren, erlaubte ihm aber nicht, in das Krankenhaus zu gehen. Tonks war einmal da gewesen, um ihn zu sehen und sie sah müde und abgespannt aus. Sie bestand darauf, dass Remus schon wieder gesund werden würde. Immer wenn er an Tonks dachte, war sie überlebensgroß, voller Unsinn und Witz, ähnlich den Zwillingen. Dieser letzte Angriff hatte ihnen allen die Freude genommen. George war immer noch im Krankenhaus. Fred war verloren und ohne ihn viel zu ernst. Tonks schien wie benommen umherzulaufen, voller Angst das Leben zu verlieren, das sie gerade erst angefangen hatte für sich aufzubauen.

In der Nacht bevor sie in die Schule zurückkehren sollten, lagen Harry und Ginny zusammen im Salon auf dem Sofa und schauten sich die Lichter am Weihnachtsbaum an. Harrys Narbe war den ganzen Tag besonders schmerzhaft gewesen und er fühlte sich deshalb etwas schläfrig. Ginny lag neben ihm, dicht an seine Seite gekuschelt, während ihre Finger sanft über seinen Kiefer streichelten.

„Harry", sagte sie leise.

„Hmmmm?"

„Wo hast du gelernt, so zu kämpfen?"

Er verkrampfte. Er wusste, dass das kommen würde, hatte aber immer noch gehofft, dem aus dem Weg gehen zu können. „Es gibt da einige Dinge, die ich dir erzählen muss. Auch Ron und Hermine. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, es gibt da einiges, was du wissen musst. Aber nicht heute Nacht, in Ordnung? Nur eine weitere Nacht."

Ginny schaute ihn abwägend an, gab aber nach. „Gut, in Ordnung. Morgen."

Harry schauderte und er drückte sie an sich. _Würde er sie morgen verlieren? Würde er sie alle verlieren?_ Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich aber schnell wieder auf Ginny, als sie anfing, sein Gesicht zu küssen und er seinen Kopf drehte, als sie sich auf seine Lippen zubewegte. Sie küsste ihn weiterhin sanft, erst das Kinn, dann seinen Nasenrücken hinauf, über seine Wangen, bis sie an seiner Stirn ankam und vorsichtig seine Narbe entlangküsste.

Er versuchte sofort, sich zurückzuziehen, aber sie hielt in fest und machte einfach weiter, bis er sich unter ihrer Fürsorge entspannte. Nach und nach näherte sie sich seine Ohren. Sie hielt sich nicht übermäßig lange mit der Narbe auf oder sagte überhaupt etwas dazu und plötzlich wurde Harry klar, dass sie sie einfach als einen weiteren Teil von ihm behandelte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er merkte, wie seine Augen bei dieser kleinen Geste ganz feucht wurden, drückte sie fester an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Sie war so wichtig für ihn geworden, durch sie hatte er seine Mitte gefunden, sie war sein Felsen geworden. _Was würde er bloß tun, wenn er sie jetzt, nach all dem, verlor?_

„Alles wird gut", flüsterte sie, als wenn sie seine innere Aufregung spüren könnte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja selbst ein paar Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten. _Der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben..._

Harry wollte nicht reden, er wollte sie einfach nur für so lange wie möglich küssen. Er suchte ihre Lippen und sie ging darauf bereitwillig ein. Er wusste, dass er sich versteckte, aber wenn er sich in ihr verlor, war das ein guter Platz. Für die letzte Nacht der Ferien würde er nur ein normaler sechzehnjähriger Junge sein, der seine Freundin knutschte, dass ihr Hören und Sehen verging. Voldemort konnte zur Hölle fahren!

**************

Sie kehrten am nächsten Tag mit einem Portschlüssel in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Mrs. Weasley hatte geweint, als sie sich von ihnen allen mit einem Kuss verabschiedet hatte und Harry musste ihr versprechen, zu essen. Der Gryffindor-Turm war leer, keiner der Schüler war über die Ferien hier geblieben, deshalb hatten sie ihn für sich alleine, bis die Schule wieder anfing. Sie hatten den Tag damit verbracht, sich wieder einzugewöhnen und waren sogar bei Hagrid zum Tee gewesen. Harry gefiel es zwar nicht, aber er musste zugeben, dass seine Kopfschmerzen in dem Moment besser geworden waren, als er wieder in den Mauern von Hogwarts war.

Während sie in der Großen Halle ihr Abendessen beendeten, sprach Ginny das Thema an, das sie den ganzen Tag beschäftigt hatte. „Also, Harry, du hast gesagt, es gibt da einige Dinge, über die du mit uns reden wolltest, wenn wir zurück in Hogwarts sind?"

Ron und Hermine schauten ihn daraufhin fragend an. Harry atmete tief durch. Das war es jetzt. „Ja. Es gibt da einiges, was ich euch sagen muss. Warum gehen wir nicht nach oben in den Raum der Wünsche?"

Hermine sah nervös aus, aber Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und die vier machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. Als sie eintraten, war der Raum klein und gemütlich, mit vier Sesseln vor einem lodernden Feuer. Eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade wartete für jeden von ihnen. Die anderen setzten sich hin, aber Harry fing an, nervös auf- und abzulaufen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Halterung, nur damit seine Hände etwas zu tun hatten. Er brauchte einige Minuten, um sich zu entscheiden, wie er anfangen sollte und sie warteten still. An seinem Verhalten hatten sie alle erkennen können, dass das hier ernst war.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr wisst, dass ich Dinge vor euch verheimlicht habe, und ihr habt recht. Es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte da kaum eine Wahl." Er schluckte qualvoll und sah zu ihnen hinüber. Hermine schien nicht überrascht, wartete aber verkrampft auf mehr. Ron war ratlos, mit vor Verwirrung hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ginny war schwerer zu lesen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war neutral, aber ihre Schultern waren vornüber gebeugt und sie knabberte an einem Fingernagel.

„Es gibt da einige Dinge in meinem Leben, die ich geheimhalten sollte, aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, euch einzuweihen. Ich wollte nie, dass ihr so eng damit in Berührung kommt, und das tut mir leid."

„Harry, nichts davon ist deine Schuld", sagte Ron loyal.

„Bitte, Ron, lass mich ausreden, bevor du irgendetwas sagst, in Ordnung? Du musst die ganze Geschichte kennen, bevor du das entscheiden kannst. Als ich mein fünftes Fach aufgegeben habe, war das nicht wegen der zusätzlichen Okklumentikstunden. Ich habe stattdessen zusätzlichen Unterricht in Verteidigung mit Moony und Tonks. Sie kommen immer hierher, um mir verschiedene Fähigkeiten beizubringen, die mir helfen, mich besser zu schützen. Als erstes habe ich gelernt zu apparieren."

„Was?", konnte sich Hermine nicht stoppen. „Du kannst apparieren? Das ist illegal, du bist noch nicht siebzehn."

Trotz der Situation grinste Harry. „Dumbledore hat aufgrund meiner besonderen Umstände eine Sondererlaubnis bekommen. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es meistens Ausnahmen von der Regel gibt, Hermine." Und damit disapparierte Harry vor ihren Augen und erschien mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht lautlos auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Ron und Ginny war vor Staunen die Kinnlade heruntergefallen, während Hermine ungläubig ihren Mund immer wieder öffnete und schloss. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf drehten, während sie damit kämpfte die Logik dieser Situation zu begreifen. „Aber du kannst in Hogwarts nicht apparieren, das steht in _Geschichte von Hogwarts_."

„Ich weiß", Harry lächelte. „Du kannst nicht hinein- oder hinausapparieren, aber innerhalb dieses Raumes geht es. Hier habe ich auch mit Moony geübt." Als er seinen Lehrer erwähnte, huschte ein trüber Schatten über Harrys Gesicht, aber er verdeckte ihn schnell wieder.

„Abgefahren", strahlte Ron. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit die Tatsache meinte, dass Harry apparieren konnte, oder dass Hermine und _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ überlistet worden waren.

„Danach hat Moony angefangen, mir Fechten beizubringen und Tonks hat mir ein paar der schwierigen Zauber gezeigt, die ich der DA beigebracht habe. Sie hat mit mir auch Kampfkunst trainiert."

„Da hast du also gelernt, so zu kämpfen", sagte Ginny zu niemand besonderem. Ihr Blick schien weit weg zu sein. Harry nahm an, dass sie zurück im Fuchsbau war, während des Kampfes an Weihnachten.

„An den Abenden habe ich immer noch Okklumentik mit Professor Dumbledore und wenn die Schule wieder anfängt, werden wir auch mit Legilimentik anfangen."

„Du wirst ein Legilimentor? Hast du denn eine Begabung dafür entdeckt?", musste ihn Hermine einfach unterbrechen.

„Naja, ja. Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, als ich euch im Gemeinschaftsraum angemeckert habe und auf zwei Fragen geantwortet habe, die ihr nie gestellt habt?" Seine beiden Freunde nickten und er fuhr fort. „Naja, das war das erste Mal, dass es mir wirklich aufgefallen ist, aber dann fielen mir auch noch einige andere Situationen ein, in denen es passiert war. Ich soll eigentlich üben, aber Dumbledore sagt, dass ich es langsam angehen lassen soll. Er hat gesagt, dass es am Anfang ziemlich überwältigend ist. Ich habe es an dem Tag beim Fuchsbau an ein paar der Todesser ausprobiert, aber es hat nicht wirklich gut funktioniert und mir wurde nur schlecht. Es ist schwer, alles andere zu ignorieren und sich nur auf die Gedanken einer Person zu konzentrieren, wenn viele Menschen dort sind."

Seine drei Freunde starrten ihn geschockt und erstaunt an. Schließlich brach Ron die Stille mit einem bangen Gesichtsausdruck. „Du meinst also, dass du unsere Gedanken lesen kannst?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal, wenn ich mich wirklich anstrenge." Er sah Hermine an und konzentrierte sich angespannt, schloss die Augen und versuchte, jedes Gefühl für den Raum um ihn herum abzublocken. „Hermine fragt sich, wie _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ falsch gewesen sein konnte."

„Also das hätte ich dir auch sagen können, ohne dass ich Gedanken lesen kann!", plapperte Ron und sowohl Harry als auch Ginny lachten bei Hermines bösem Blick.

Harry schaute zu Ron hinüber und tat das gleiche, obwohl sich sein Magen langsam bemerkbar machte. „Ron, du sorgst dich, was ich in deinen Gedanken lesen könnte und du fragst dich außerdem, ob Dobby in der Küche ist und uns vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zu essen bringen könnte."

Ron riss die Augen ganz weit auf und schluckte hörbar. „Ich werd verrückt, Harry."

Harry wiederholte den Vorgang, während er zu Ginny hinübersah, die mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen zurückschaute. Harry wurde knallrot und ließ nervös seinen Zauberstab fallen. Sofort wandte er sich von Ginny ab, die bösartig grinste.

„Wenn du mir erzählst, was immer sie auch gerade gedacht hat, werde ich dich hauen müssen", kommentierte Ron trocken.

Harry räusperte sich nervös und fing an, hin-und herzulaufen, ohne dabei Ginny oder Hermine anzusehen, die grinste, als ob sie Ginnys Gedanken genau kennen würde. Seine Handflächen waren feucht und seine Hände zitterten, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob das noch von der Legilimentik kam, oder von den Auswirkungen von Voldemort. „Die Sache ist, ich muss euch leider bitten, das hier für euch zu behalten, niemand anderes darf davon erfahren."

„Aber natürlich werden wir das, Harry, das alles kann helfen, dein Leben zu retten, ganz besonders der Teil mit dem Apparieren. Wir würden nie etwas tun, das dich in Gefahr bringt", sagte Ginny aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin derjenige, der euch alle in Gefahr gebracht hat und ich werde mit dem, was ich euch jetzt erzähle, nur noch mehr dazu beitragen. Ich hätte es euch letzten Sommer sagen müssen, als ihr versucht habt, mich zum Reden zu bringen, oder nach der Attacke in der Winkelgasse, oder nach dem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, oder nach all den anderen zahllosen Malen, als ihr mich gefragt habt, was nicht stimmt. Ich wollte es euch aber einfach nicht erzählen, ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, oder mich damit beschäftigen, oder eure Gesichter sehen, wenn ihr endlich die Wahrheit akzeptiert. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um es zu akzeptieren. Aber jetzt, nach dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau, müsst ihr alles erfahren. Ihr müsst verstehen, was es bedeutet, an meiner Seite zu bleiben. Ihr müsst es wissen und für euch entscheiden."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry sich selbst panisch machte und alle drei ließen ihn ängstlich nicht aus den Augen. Das war es, das war, worauf sie alle gewartet hatten, von dem sie wussten, dass es existierte, er sich aber geweigert hatte, mit ihnen zu teilen. Jetzt, wo sie alle kurz davor standen, zu hören, was auch immer es war, waren sie alle sehr nervös.

„Sag es einfach, Harry", sagte Hermine schließlich.

„Ihr erinnert euch an die Prophezeiung aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, die Voldemort so unbedingt haben wollte, die etwas mit ihm und mir zu tun hatte? Ich weiß, was sie gesagt hat, Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt, als wir in der Nacht zurückgekommen sind. Er war derjenige, der sie ursprünglich gehört hatte."

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Hermine. Irgendwie hatte sie gewusst, dass das kommen würde.

Harry atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und fing an: „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..."

Harry atmete aus und hätte sich am liebsten auf den Boden fallen lassen. Aber stattdessen griff er nach der Armlehne des Sessels, um sich abzustützen und schaute sich um, um ihre Reaktionen zu sehen. Hermine saß da, mit ihrer Hand über dem Mund und ihren Augen rund und weit offen. Ron war gegen die Sessellehne zurückgesackt und schüttelte leise den Kopf, als ob er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Ginny sah wütend aus. Harry hatte eine Menge Reaktionen erwartet, aber blinde Wut war keine davon! Er hatte vielmehr Angst gehabt, dass sie weinen würde.

„Ginny", begann er vorsichtig.

„Wie lange weißt du das schon?" Ihre Stimme hörte sich wie ein Zischen an.

Harry schluckte, antwortete aber nicht. Er kannte sie schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Antwort wollte, sie bereitete sich nur gerade auf eine Schimpftirade vor. „Du wusstest den ganzen letzten Sommer davon und hast es für dich behalten? Ist ja kein Wunder, dass du dich krank gemacht hast, Harry! Wann wirst du es endlich in deinen dicken Schädel kriegen, dass du nicht alleine bist! Du musst aufhören, alles in dich hineinzufressen und uns dir helfen lassen!"

„Ihr könnt mir damit nicht helfen!" fuhr Harry sie an. „Es ist entweder er oder ich, es gibt nichts dazwischen. Jetzt, wo ich euch allen erzählt habe, was die Prophezeiung besagt, seid ihr alle in großer Gefahr. Voldemort will diese Information haben, er kennt nur den ersten Teil."

„Wir müssen in der Bücherei anfangen, ich will mir unbedingt die Formulierung 'zu besiegen' ansehen." Hermine faselte nur noch vor sich hin und achtete gar nicht auf die Diskussion, die sich gerade vor ihr zwischen Harry und Ginny entwickelte. Sie versuchte gerade ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und Harry nicht sehen zu lassen, wie viel Angst sie eigentlich hatte.

„Du musst das nicht alleine tun, Kumpel", sagte Ron. „Wir alle werden bei jedem einzelnen Schritt direkt hinter dir sein. Hermine, du kannst doch etwas finden, oder?" Rons Stimme hörte sich etwas verzweifelt an und seine Panik war spürbar.

Harry war baff. Hatten sie nicht gehört, was er gerade gesagt hatte? Verstanden sie etwa nicht? Das war ihre Möglichkeit, wegzulaufen, auszusteigen, solange sie noch konnten, aber sie schienen diese Möglichkeit noch nicht einmal in Betracht zu ziehen. Harrys Kehle schnürte sich zusammen. _Vielleicht würde er sie doch nicht verlieren?_

„Das ist eure Chance, zu verschwinden. Niemand würde es euch jemals übelnehmen, wenn ihr jetzt aussteigt, ich am allerwenigsten."

„Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Harry", murmelte Hermine abweisend. Sie blätterte immer noch durch ein Buch, das sie aus dem Regal genommen hatte. „Wir lieben dich, wir würden dich das niemals alleine durchmachen lassen. Wir werden dir auf jede erdenkliche Art helfen."

„So einfach wirst du mich nicht los", flüsterte Ginny und nahm seine Hand.

„Die Chancen stehen dieses Mal sogar etwas besser als sonst. Wenigstens wissen wir, mit was wir es zu tun haben", fügte Ron hinzu und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken.

Harry lächelte und ließ die Luft raus, die er gefühlt angehalten hatte, seitdem Dumbledore ihm vor all den Monaten zum ersten Mal den Inhalt der Prophezeiung mitgeteilt hatte. Er hielt Ginnys Hand, während sie alle zurück zum Gryffindorturm gingen. Sein Herz fühlte sich deutlich leichter an.

Als sie alle in ihrem eigenen Bett lagen und langsam einschliefen, seufzte Harry erleichtert. Er war so glücklich, dass er das jetzt hinter sich hatte und es besser gelaufen war, als erwartet. So lange hatte er sich davor gefürchtet, sein Schicksal mit ihnen zu teilen, aber er musste zugeben, dass er sich jetzt, wo er es hinter sich hatte, sehr viel besser fühlte. Ein riesiger Stein war ihm vom Herzen gefallen und zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit, dass er sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, hatte er keine Bedenken, einzuschlafen.

Ganz im Gegensatz dazu lag Ron hellwach in seinem Bett. Normalerweise hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen, aber heute rasten die Gedanken einfach nur so. Er konnte hören, wie sein Blut durch die Adern gepresst wurde, während ihm ein Gedanke nach dem anderen so schnell durch den Kopf schoss, dass er sich auf keinen einzigen konzentrieren konnte. Kein Wunder, dass Harry nicht schlafen konnte.

Vom Bett seines Freundes war jetzt nichts zu hören und Ron fragte sich, ob er schon eingeschlafen war. Das war also das große Geheimnis gewesen, das Harry die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es etwas Großes war, aber das hatte er ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet. Ron hatte immer fest daran geglaubt, dass es Dumbledore war, der Voldemort letztendlich besiegen würde. Das Licht über die Dunkelheit und so.

Ron konnte das einfach nicht verstehen, er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Harry war ein starker und mächtiger Zauberer. Er hatte in seinem noch jungen Leben mehr überstanden, als irgendjemand sonst, den Ron kannte, aber wie sollte er das absolut Böse besiegen? Wie würde Ron reagieren, wenn es seine Aufgabe wäre? Er wäre wahrscheinlich schreiend in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt, um dort den Rest seiner Tage mit Aragog zu verbringen!

Wie hatte Harry das so lange verkraften können? Ron hatte ihn während des Kampfes beim Fuchsbau beobachtet. Er konnte kämpfen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Er reagierte schnell und wurde bei Problemen nie panisch. Aber trotz alledem konnte Ron sehen, wie sehr ihn das strapazierte und ihm Sorgen bereitete. Wenn Lupin starb... ihm graute davor, was dann mit Harry geschehen würde.

Harry war die einzige Hoffnung, die sie alle hatten? Wie lebt man mit so etwas? Wie lebte man einfach jeden Tag weiter, genau wissend, was vor einem lag? Ron entwickelte gerade eine neue und tiefe Achtung davor, wie Harry sein Leben weiterlebte. Er sammelte die Scherben einfach wieder auf und machte weiter, ganz egal, welche Steine ihm auch in den Weg gelegt wurden. Ganz egal, was auch passierte, ganz egal, wie sich all das entwickelte, Ron hatte die Absicht in der letzten Schlacht direkt neben Harry zu stehen. Und er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sicherzustellen, dass Harry sie überlebte.

Hermine lag in ihrem eigenen Bett und ihre Gedanken waren genauso durcheinander und verwirrt, wie Rons. Wütend wischte sie immer wieder die Tränen weg, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu fallen. Harry würde das überhaupt nicht gefallen. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass die Prophezeiung signifikant war, sie hatte immer geahnt, worum es in ihr gehen würde, hatte sich aber standhaft geweigert, es zu akzeptieren. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr verstecken. Harry brauchte sie und sie musste einen Weg finden, ihm zu helfen. Nicht nur helfen zu gewinnen, sondern ihm auch irgendwie helfen, mit dem Wissen um das, was ihm bevorstand zu leben.

Sie hatte noch nie an Wahrsagen geglaubt. Sie hatte Trelawneys Unterricht verlassen in dem Glauben, das jetzt endgültig hinter sich zu haben. Wenn sie nur damals gewusst hätte, was sie heute wusste. Nur einer konnte überleben. Es musste Harry sein, aber was würde ihm das antun? Harry war emotional sowieso schon so belastet. Irgendwie würde er schon einen Weg finden, damit fertig zu werden, das tat er immer.

Wie besiegte man also etwas, das noch nicht mal mehr richtig menschlich war? Da musste es doch etwas geben, das sie übersahen. Was war diese Macht, die Harry angeblich besaß? Die Legilimentik konnte es nicht sein, denn die beherrschte Voldemort auch.

In Hermines Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken, Überlegungen und Pläne umher. Ganz egal, was es auch kostete, sie würde Harry helfen einen Weg zu finden, das zu schaffen. _Egal was._

Ginny lag leise weinend in ihrem Bett. Sie konnte die Tränen einfach nicht zurückhalten und sie versuchte es auch gar nicht erst. Sie wusste besser als alle anderen, was diese Prophezeiung von Harry verlangte. Sie wusste, warum sie ihm so eine Angst machte. Sie war machtlos gegen die Erinnerung des sechzehnjährigen Voldemort gewesen, der ihren Verstand vollkommen übernommen hatte. Jetzt war er so viel mächtiger. Trotzdem, Harry hatte ihn damals besiegt, er hatte einen Weg gefunden. Sie musste nur sicherstellen, dass sie ihm half, wieder einen Weg zu finden.

Sie hatte die Angst in Harry spüren können, als er ihnen sein Schicksal mitteilte. Sie hatte auch sehen können, dass es der Gedanke daran war, sie alle verlieren zu können, der ihn mehr schmerzte, als alles andere. Selbst nach all der Zeit, ganz egal, wie oft sie auch versuchten, es ihm zu zeigen, glaubte er immer noch nicht, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen würden. Sie brauchte einen Weg, ihm zu beweisen, dass sie an seiner Seite sein würden, was immer auch geschah.


	28. Vollmond

**Kapitel****28**

**Vollmond**

Als die restlichen Schüler zurück ins Schloss kamen und der Unterricht wieder begann, umgab sie eine traurige Atmosphäre. Die Angriffe an Weihnachten waren weitgefächert und verheerend gewesen. Sie hatten sich hauptsächlich auf Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, muggelgeborene Schüler und ihre Familien konzentriert. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hatten alle mehrere Schüler verloren, nur Slytherin war noch vollständig.

Keiner der Gryffindors in Harrys Jahr war getötet worden, aber Dean Thomas hatte seinen Vater verloren. Plötzlich schien Harry die Feindseligkeit, die zwischen den beiden entstanden war, so unbedeutend und so reichte er Dean bei seiner Rückkehr die Hand. Dean nahm sie und nickte grimmig.

Gryffindor hatte drei Schüler verloren, alle in den unteren Klassen und Harry kannte keinen von ihnen persönlich. Trotzdem fügte er ihre Namen zu der stummen und immer länger werdenden Liste in seinem Kopf hinzu. In den Tagen, nachdem er seinen Freunden von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, fühlte sich deutlich erleichtert. Er war ruhiger und in der Lage, vernünftiger zu denken. Die schwere Last, die er zu lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte, war von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Im kompletten Gegensatz dazu waren seine drei Freunde viel angespannter und dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter ihren Augen gebildet.

Sie waren ungeduldig miteinander, und mit Harry. Die Streitereien zwischen Ron und Hermine waren noch nie so schlimm gewesen. Es machte Harry traurig, dass er der Grund dafür war, sagte aber nichts und ließ sie alleine damit klarkommen. In der Vergangenheit war er oft genug reizbar gewesen, jetzt waren sie an der Reihe.

Aber mit der Rückkehr der anderen Schüler wurde ihm die Trauer und die Wirklichkeit der Situation wieder klar. All der Schmerz, all das Leiden … es hatte immer noch mit Harry zu tun. Voldemort mochte ja der Grund für all das sein, aber es war Harrys Aufgabe, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen und je länger er brauchte, den Weg zu finden, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, umso mehr Menschen würden leiden. Harrys stumme Liste von Namen war seine Verantwortung. Je länger er für seine Vorbereitung brauchte, umso mehr Tote würden zu beklagen sein.

Dumbledore teilte Harry mit, dass er einen anderen Lehrer holen würde, da weder Moony noch Tonks mit Harrys Training fortfahren konnten. Harry war sich noch nicht sicher, wann diese Person ankam, weshalb er seine freien Stunden dazu benutze, mit dem Training, dass er mit Tonks begonnen hatte, alleine weiterzumachen. Er fing wieder an zu laufen, obwohl er am ersten Tag Trockenzauber benutzen musste, um sich auf dem Quidditchfeld einen Weg bahnen zu können.

Die Schule ging wieder los und Professor Trent begann damit, ihnen ein paar Duelliertechniken beizubringen. Harry hatte immer noch Probleme damit, aus ihr schlau zu werden. Ihr Unterricht war gut und er glaubte, dass einige der Information sehr nützlich sein könnten. Sie hatte etwas kaltes an sich, etwas distanziertes und er fragte sich, wie sie und seine Mutter hatten Freunde sein können. Nach all dem, was er über seine Mutter wusste, hatte sie überhaupt keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit dieser fremden Frau. Wenn sie ihnen im Unterricht etwas erklärte, war sie abgehoben und hörte sich schon fast arrogant an. Irgendwie erinnerte sie Harry an Malfoy.

Professor Trent war oft Gesprächsthema im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ron und Hermine, die sich bis zum Hören der Prophezeiung im Grunde überhaupt nicht mehr gezankt hatten, stritten sich immer wieder wegen ihrer VgddK-Lehrerin. Hermine war weiterhin auf ihrer Seite und Ron hegte immer noch seine Verdächtigungen. Harry hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass keiner von beiden sie mehr objektiv betrachtete und nur felsenfest am eigenen Standpunkt festhielt. Keiner von beiden würde einem Streit aus dem Weg gehen. Harry hielt es langsam nicht mehr aus und wünschte sich etwas mehr Objektivität.

Es war kurz bevor Harry abends wieder im Gryffindor-Turm sein musste und er beeilte sich, um noch rechtzeitig dort zu sein. Heute war Vollmond und Harrys Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Obwohl Remus noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, hatte er Fortschritte gemacht. Wenn er eine offene Wunde gehabt hätte, oder Wurmschwanz seine Haut mit seiner silbernen Hand verletzt hätte, wäre Remus schon längst gestorben. Die Heiler in St. Mungos hatten das Gift so langsam und so sorgfältig wie möglich aus seinem Blut entfernt, aber das war die entscheidende Nacht. Remus verrwandelte sich bei Vollmond, und selbst der kleinste Rest Silber wäre tödlich.

Harry wollte nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und darüber reden, so wie es Hermine tat. Er wollte überhaupt nicht stillsitzen und so war er stattdessen im Raum der Wünsche und bereitete das DA-Treffen später in der Woche vor. Wenn er innehielt und die Gedanken zuließ, so glaubte Harry, würde er zusammenbrechen und so zwang er sich, weiterzumachen. Ginny schien sein Bedürfnis zu verstehen und hatte ihn nicht dazu gedrängt, darüber zu reden.

Als er gerade um eine Ecke gehen wollte sah er Professor Trent und Malfoy weiter hinten im Korridor. Er wich schnell zurück in den Schatten und versuchte, ihr Gespräch mit anzuhören. Sie schienen sich zu streiten, aber er konnte keine Worte, sondern nur die lauten Stimmen ausmachen. Malfoy gestikulierte wild, aber Trents Gesichtsausdruck blieb regungslos. Malfoy sah bockig aus, und er erinnerte Harry an ein verwöhntes Kind, das es nicht gewohnt war, ausgeschimpft zu werden. Tatsächlich hatte er den gleichen Ausdruck früher sehr oft auf Dudleys Gesicht gesehen.

Professor Trent hob ihren Arm und deutete entschlossen mit dem Finger. Malfoy stapfte davon, genauso wie das trotzige Kind, das er war. Harry musste grinsen, obwohl er sich wünschte, er hätte hören können, wie Malfoy was aufs Dach bekommen hatte. Dann erst fiel Harry ein, dass er hätte versuchen sollen, Legilimentik zu benutzen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Professor Trent in der Läge gewesen wäre, seine Anwesenheit zu spüren.

Er war jetzt zu spät und so rannte er schnell zur fetten Dame und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron, Hermine und Ginny saßen da herum und warteten auf ihn. Sie schienen erleichtert, als sie ihn sahen.

„Wir haben uns langsam Sorgen gemacht, du bist zu spät." Ginny lächelte bewegte ihre Beine, um Platz für ihn auf dem Sofa zu machen.

„Wir wollten uns gerade gerade auf den Weg machen, um nach dir zu suchen", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Ich wurde am VgddK-Klassenzimmer aufgehalten. Ich habe gesehen, wie sich Malfoy wegen irgendetwas mit Professor Trent gestritten hat, aber ich konnte nicht hören, was es war", antwortete Harry.

„Woher weißt du, dass sie sich gestritten haben?", fragte Ron. „Vielleicht haben sie ja etwas geplant."

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Verärgerung zu kontrollieren. „Nein. Sie schien ihn fast zu ermahnen."

„Vielleicht hatte er eine Strafarbeit", schlug Ginny vor.

„Könnte sein. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie er wie ein Kleinkind davongestapft ist! Ich frage mich, was sie zu ihm gesagt hat?" Harry grinste, als er sich daran erinnerte.

„Vielleicht, dass er nicht der beste Duellierer in der Schule ist, noch nicht einmal annähernd", überlegte sich Ron. Bei diesem Thema blitze in seinen Augen ein boshaftes Funkeln auf.

Harry musste einfach mit ihm mitlachen. Sich über Malfoy lustig zu machen war eines seiner liebsten Hobbys. „Oder, dass seine Animagus-Form ein Frettchen wäre."

Selbst Hermine lachte darüber. „In Ordnung, es ist spät. Ich gehe nach oben ins Bett, gute Nacht."

„Ich auch", gähnte Ron. „Kommst du, Harry?"

„Ich denke, ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier unten sitzen", antwortete Harry ausweichend. Er wusste, er würde in dieser Nacht kein Auge zubekommen, nicht bis er etwas neues von Remus hörte und er wollte sich im Bett nicht selbst quälen. Das konnte er genauso gut hier unten tun, wo das Licht an war.

„Ich werde eine Weile mit dir wach bleiben", sagte Ginny und er lächelte sie dankbar an.

Ron und Hermine sagten beide Gute Nacht und gingen nach oben ins Bett. Harry und Ginny blieben auf dem Sofa, während alle anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum einer nach dem anderen nach oben gingen, bis nur noch die beiden übrig waren.

Harry betrachtete ganz gedankenverloren vom Fenster aus still den Mond am Himmel, bis Ginny ihn hinüberzog und seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legte. „Er wird wieder, Harry."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an, mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar zu fahren. Er liebte es, wenn sie das tat. „Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich nur ein Wunschtraum, aber wir müssen daran glauben. Ich denke, es ist wichtig für uns, an ihn zu glauben, das wird ihn stark machen."

Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und er drückte sich noch näher an ihren Körper heran. „Ich hoffe es, Gin." Sie spielte weiter mit seinem Haar, während sie still aus dem Fenster starrten. Es war eine klare Nacht und der Mond schien hell. Die Friedlichkeit schien Harrys innere Unruhe zu verspotten. „Ich hasse dieses Warten", platzte es schließlich aus ihm hinaus.

„Ich weiß. Es ist schrecklich, oder?"

„Ich frage mich immer, wie ich mich immer wieder in die solch gefährliche Situationen bringe, und warum ausgerechnet ich immer in sämtlichen Ärger, der um mich herum passiert, verwickelt bin. Aber hier zu sitzen, nur warten und sich fragen … Ich würde viel lieber etwas tun, als hier herumzusitzen und auf Neuigkeiten zu warten!"

„Gut, jetzt weißt du, wie sich der Rest von uns immer fühlt, wenn du derjenige bist, der verletzt ist oder dich irgendwo herumtreibst und wir hier sitzen und warten auf Neuigkeiten!"

Harry war erschrocken. So hatte er das noch nie gesehen. „Es tut mir leid", stotterte er ehrlich.

„Oh, Harry! Ich versuche doch nicht, dir einen weiteren Grund zu geben, um dich schuldig zu fühlen, ich habe dir nur zugestimmt, dass es schwierig ist, zu warten!"

Er drehte sich um, so dass er flach auf seinem Rücken lag und zu ihr nach oben sah, seinen Kopf immer noch auf ihrem Schoß. Sie grinste ihn gestellt unschuldig an. „Nur den Mond anzustarren macht uns verrückt, wir müssen etwas finden, mit dem wir uns beschäftigen können während wir warten. Was sollen wir also tun, um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben? Mir fällt einfach nichts Interessantes ein in diesem dunklen, leeren Raum. Dir etwa?" Sie klimperte dramatisch mit den den Augenwimpern.

Harry grinste sie an. „Ich habe den Verdacht meine Freundin ist eine Lebedame."

„Davon träumst du aber nur!", spottete Ginny, während sie sich über ihn beugte und sanft an seiner Unterlippe knabberte.

Harry setzte sich auf und wandte sich zu ihr. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und brachte ihn näher für einen zärtlichen, liebevollen Kuss.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was passierte, aber, so wie immer, wenn sie bei ihm war, übermannte ihn plötzlich der unbändige Drang, ihr näher zu sein. Er ergriff schnell ihre Schultern und fing an, sie ungezügelt zu küssen. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er sich immer so außer Kontrolle fühlte, wenn er sich küsste, aber er wollte nicht wirklich über etwas nachdenken, abgesehen von dem, was er gerade tat und den Gefühlen, die sie bei ihm hervorrief. Er drückte sie leicht nach hinten, bis sie auf dem Sofa lag, während er sie weiter den Hals entlangküsste. Ginnys lustvolles Stöhnen trieb ihn weiter an und er verlor sich in den wundervollen Empfindungen, die auf ihn einstürzten.

Harry nippte liebevoll an ihrem Hals und zog an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Er war begeistert von den Gefühlen, die ihre Finger hervorriefen, die über seinem T-Shirt über seine Brustkorb fuhren. Er empfand ein unglaubliches Verlangen, fast schon Verzweiflung nach mehr von ihr, während sie ihre Hände über seine Seiten gleiten ließ. Sein Herz pochte in seiner Brust und jedes Bewusstsein war wie verflogen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie dort lagen, ganz ineinander und in den angenehmen Empfindungen des Küssen verloren. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Remus und es war, als hätte von oben jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser auf ihn geschüttet. Wie konnte er sich hier so vergnügen, wenn Moony um sein Leben kämpfte? _Was__stimmte__nicht__mit__ihm?_

Er zog sich abrupt von Ginny zurück, sprang vom Sofa auf, fing an hin- und herzulaufen und sich dabei mit der Hand durch das zerzauste Haar zu fahren. Er versuchte angestrengt, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber er musste ganz tief atmen, als die Abscheu über seine eigenen Taten zu viel wurde.

„Harry?", fragte Ginny. Ihre Lippen waren vom Küssen geschwollen.

„Wie können wir das tun, während Moony – wenn er vielleicht-", er brach diesen Gedanken mit einem Schrei ab, unfähig ihn zu Ende zu denken.

Ginny ergriff seine Hand mit ihrer eigenen und zog ihn zurück aufs Sofa. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar und hatte mit ihrer eigenen Atmung zu kämpfen. „Harry, vielleicht haben wir es zu weit gehen lassen, aber … nicht, weil wir nicht an ihn denken. Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um ihn machst, ich kann die Angst in deinen Augen sehen. Aber, was auch immer heute Nacht mit ihm geschieht, du weißt, er will, dass du weiterlebst."

Harry starrte sie verzweifelt an. Er wusste, sie hatte recht, brauchte aber trotzdem die Bestätigung von ihr. „Er sagte, wenn wir aufhören zu leben, gewinnt Voldemort."

„Und er hat Recht. Du weißt, dass er Recht hat. Er ist ein Rumtreiber, Harry, erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht glaubst, dass er jede Möglichkeit zum Rumknutschen genutzt hätte."

Harry schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Bei Sirius würde ich dir zustimmen, aber bei Moony bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Er scheint immer vernünftiger zu sein, als Sirius es war."

„Sirius hätte wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr getan, als nur Knutschen", sagte sie trocken, bevor sie sich stoppte und ganz rot wurde.

Harry lachte laut auf, während sein eigenes Gesicht auch rot wurde. „Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich wünschte, sie würden uns irgendetwas sagen!"

„Dumbledore sagte, er würde uns am Morgen informieren. Er denkt bestimmt, dass du schläfst."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, ich werde einfach nur hier warten. Bleibst du mit mir hier?"

„Natürlich." Ginny lehnte sich wieder entspannt auf das Sofa und zog Harry behutsam neben sich. „Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Vorhin, als wir … War da eine Stimme in deinem Kopf, die dir gesagt hat, dass wir langsamer machen sollten?"

Harry dachte für eine Minute nach. „Ich glaube schon, aber ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

Ginny nickte. „Ja, ich auch nicht. Irgendwie fällt es mir schwer klar zu denken, wenn du mich küsst."

Harry grinste wölfisch und drückte sie an sich. „Das ist ein Ruf, bei dem es mich überhaupt nicht stört, ihn zu haben!"

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Blödmann."

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und sie küsste ihn darauf. Harry nahm die Decke von der Sofalehne und breitete sie über die beiden aus. Sie schliefen ein, wurden aber immer wieder wach, küssten sich ein wenig, redeten ein wenig, verbrachten aber den Großteil der Nacht damit abzuwarten, hoffend und sich fragend, ob Remus überlebte.

Harry und Ginny saßen immer noch auf dem Sofa, als sich die anderen Schüler am nächsten Morgen ihren Weg nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten. Beide waren blass und hatten vom Schlafmangel dicke Augenringe. Sie waren bedrückt und distanziert und hielten sich verzweifelt an der Hand des Anderen fest.

Hermine war eine der ersten, die nach unten kamen und setzte sich auf das Sofa ihnen gegenüber. Sie betrachtete ihre müde Erscheinung mit Missfallen in den Augen. „Ihr habt beide überhaupt nicht geschlafen, oder? Ihr wisst, dass es niemandem hilft, wenn ihr euch selbst krank macht."

„Das wissen wir, Hermine", antwortete Ginny ruhig. Sie wusste, dass Harry nicht antworten konnte. „Wir hatten nur gehofft, dass es bis jetzt etwas Neues geben würde."

„Niemand ist vorbeigekommen?", wollte Hermine wissen und schaute dabei besorgt zum Porträtloch. „Naja, sie erwarten bestimmt nicht, dass ihr wach seid, ihr könnt schließlich nichts tun."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wurde immer stärker. Das konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein. Sie wollte Hermine ablenken, bevor ihre logische Analyse der Situation Harry explodieren ließ. Wie auf Bestellung öffnete sich das Porträtloch und zu sehen war das müde, aber trotzdem strenge Gesicht von Professor McGonagall. „Harry", sagte sie, und ihre Augen wurden etwas sanfter. „Kommst du bitte mit mir?"

Ginny spürte, wie Harry verkrampfte und ihre Hand noch fester umschloss, während er langsam aufstand. Er ging mit zögerlichen Schritten auf sie zu, ab ob sein Verstand gegen die Richtung rebellierte, in die sie seine Füße trugen. Sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine standen ebenfalls auf und stellten sich Schulter an Schulter jede an eine seiner Seiten. Als ob sie ihre stille Solidarität verstand, nickte Professor McGonagall leicht und erlaubte allen dreien, ihr in ihr Büro zu folgen. Harry drückte Ginnys Hand so fest, dass es fast schmerzte.

Professor McGonagall schloss die Tür und ging hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Ginny schloss ihre Augen und flüsterte eine leise Bitte, dass es gute Nachrichten waren. Sie schaute zur Seite auf Harrys Profil. Sein Gesicht war eine dunkle, ausdruckslose Maske, aber Ginny konnte trotzdem die Angst spüren. „Bitte", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. „Mehr kann er nicht ertragen."

Professor McGonagalls hartes Gesicht wurde weicher und sie lächelte etwas. „Ich denke, ich habe ein paar Neuigkeiten, die dir gefallen werden. Remus Lupin hat die Nacht überlebt. Obwohl er immer noch ohne Bewusstsein ist sind die Heiler zuversichtlich, dass er letztendlich wieder vollkommen gesund werden wird."

Ginny merkte, wie Harrys Körper zu ihr sackte, fast so, als wenn die ganze Luft aus einem Reifen gelassen wird. Es war so, als wenn das Verlangen nach Neuigkeiten das einzige gewesen war, was ihn nach einem langen Tag voller Sorge noch aufrecht gehalten hatte. Wenn Ginny und Hermine ihn nicht auf beiden Seiten gestützt hätten, war sich Ginny sicher, wäre er zu Boden gefallen. Genauso schnell, wie die Energie ihn verlassen hatte, kam sie auf einmal wieder zurück, als Harry vor Freude jauchzte, Ginny in die Luft hob und sie herumwirbelte.

Das glückliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht füllte Ginnys Herz mit Zärtlichkeit, während er rief: „Hast du das gehört? Er wird wieder gesund!" Harry drehte sich noch einmal mit ihr, bevor er sich umdrehte und das gleiche mit Hermine machte. Hermine war schockiert, lachte aber erleichtert mit ihm. Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste Ginny voll auf den Mund und sie drückte ihn ganz fest, während sie stumme Worte des Dankes flüsterte.

Professor McGonagall lächelte geduldig über ihre drei Schüler, bevor sie noch hinzufügte: „Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass Ihre normalen Stunden am Montag fortgesetzt werden. Er hat einen seiner alten Freunde rekrutiert, um zu helfen, während Mr. Lupin im Krankenhaus ist. Sie werden sich mit Mr. Jonathan Taylor im Raum der Wünsche treffen. Er bittet darum, dass sie diese Information für sich behalten."

Ginny bemerkte den fragenden Blick, den Harry ihr zuwarf. Seine Augen huschten kurz zu Hermine und ihr selbst, um auf ihre Anwesenheit hinzuweisen. Professor McGonagalls Mund wurde zu einer schmalen Linie. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter, uns ist doch allen klar, dass ihre Freunde genau so viel wissen wie Sie!" Harrys Wangen wurde knallrot, aber er stritt es nicht ab. Ginny wusste, dass er wegen Remus viel zu erleichtert war, um sich im Moment zu sehr über Jonathan Taylor Gedanken zu machen. Das würde später kommen.

Harry verbrachte den Rest der Woche damit, das DA-Treffen vorzubereiten. Tonks hatte das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum benutzt, um ihn wissen zu lassen, das Remus kurz aufgewacht war, aber immer noch nicht wirklich ansprechbar war. Jetzt wo die Anspannung wegen Remus von ihm abgefallen war, konzentrierte sich Harry wieder mit voller Kraft auf seine Vorbereitungen. Da sich Professor Trent auf das Duellieren konzentrierte, entschloss er sich, einige Übungsduelle zwischen den Mitgliedern der DA vorzubereiten.

Nach den ersten paar Malen, hatten alle Slytherins aufgehört, an den Treffen teilzunehmen. Harry nahm an, dass das hauptsächlich an Professor McGonagalls Anwesenheit lag. Heute waren sie aber alle wieder dabei und innerlich stöhnte er über ihr Timing. Professor Trent hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass sie einige Schüler angewiesen hat, am Duellieren teilzunehmen und er fragte sich, ob es das war, worüber sie und Malfoy gestritten hatten. _Malfoy__würde__es__bestimmt__nicht__gefallen,__zu__Harry__geschickt__zu__werden,__damit__der__ihm__half._

„Willkommen zurück!", fing Harry an. „Die Sechstklässler haben sich in VgddK mit Duelliertechniken beschäftigt, und so dachte ich mir, dass wir heute mit ein paar Trainingsduellen anfangen. Nur entwaffnen!", betonte er und schaute dabei ganz besonders Malfoy an. „Zu lernen, wie man Zauber benutzt ist das eine, aber in einem echten Kampf ist es die Fähigkeit, blitzschnell zu denken, euer bester Helfer. Auf diese Weise werdet ihr eine Vorstellung davon bekommen, wie ihr reagieren werdet."

„Wirst du uns das mal demonstrieren?", forderte Malfoy gelangweilt.

„Nein, warum übernimmst du das nicht für uns, Draco?", fragte Harry so höflich, wie er nur konnte. _Er__konnte__Malfoy__nicht__den__Unterricht__stören__lassen.__Er__musste__sich__zusammenreißen!_

Malfoy schaute ihn böse, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Gegen dich?"

„Nein, ich unterrichte hier heute. Gibt es sonst jemanden, der den Anfang machen möchte?", fragte Harry in der Hoffnung auf einen Freiwilligen.

Er sah, wie Rons Augen bei der Vorstellung sich für die ganzen Jahre mit Malfoys Sticheleien rächen zu können, aufleuchteten. Harry versuchte, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen und sah sich stattdessen nach jemand anderem um. Ein Duell zwischen Malfoy und Ron würde schnell ziemlich hässlich werden. Aber noch bevor er sich im Raum umsehen konnte, ertönte Nevilles Stimme: „Ich mach's."

Jeder drehte sich um und schaute den sonst so zurückhaltenden Jungen überrascht an. Malfoy grinste, als wenn er das nicht ernst meinen könnte und Harry wusste, wenn es irgendjemanden gab, der es verdient hatte sich Malfoy vorzuknöpfen, dann war es Neville. Harry hatte in letzter Zeit viel über Neville und seiner Rolle in der Prophezeiung nachgedacht. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Neville von dem Inhalt zu erzählen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Neville konnte diese Art von Schuldgefühlen nicht gebrauchen.

Das half Harry, Dumbledores Dilemma, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt war, Harry davon zu erzählen, zu verstehen. Obwohl er immer noch der Meinung war, dass der Direktor zu lange gewartet hatte, konnte er seinen Gedankengang besser verstehen. Dumbledore glaubt, dass Harry derjenige ist, von dem die Prophezeiung sprach. Harry war derjenige, der mit der Narbe gekennzeichnet war und irgendwie wusste er tief in seinem Herzen, dass es stimmte. Auf eine gewisse Weise hatte er es immer gewusst, die Worte der Prophezeiung hatten es nur besiegelt. Voldemort und er waren verbunden und es gab nur einen Weg diese Verbindung zu zerstören. Neville brauchte nicht zu erfahren, dass er es hätte sein können. Das war Harrys Bürde.

„Sehr gut. Kommt beide nach vorne und denkt daran: Bei diesem Duell sollt ihr nur entwaffnen."

Harry sah, dass Professor McGonagall die Szene ganz genau beobachtete und konnte in ihrem Gesicht Furcht und Ungläubigkeit erkennen. Er lehnte sich zu Neville hinüber, damit der ihn hören konnte. „Du kannst das schaffen, Neville. Du warst großartig letztes Jahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung und Malfoy kann nicht mal annähernd so gut kämpfen wie ein Todesser. Lass ihn dich nicht einschüchtern, seine Worte sind eine seiner Waffen. Wenn es notwendig ist, benutze einen Schweigezauber, aber lass dich nicht einschüchtern. Du kannst das schaffen."

Neville lächelte Harry dankbar an, die Worte des Lobes schienen ihm einen Schub zu geben. Er sah immer noch nervös aus, aber auch entschlossen. Harry drehte sich zu Malfoy um. „Ihr kennt die Regeln, ich will einen fairen Kampf."

Malfoy nickte. „Das wird nur einen Moment dauern."

Die beiden Kontrahenten verbeugten sich voreinander und gingen drei Schritte nach hinten. Malfoy hob seinen Arm zuerst und sagte gelangweilt: „Expelliarmus!"

Neville wich mit einer Eleganz aus, die niemand von ihm erwartet hätte. „Stupor", rief er und Malfoy konnte dem Zauber gerade noch so aus dem Weg gehen. Harry bemerkte, wie seine Augen vor Überraschung ganz groß wurden und musste Neville einfach ein kurzes Grinsen zuwerfen.

Sie tauschten weiter verschiedene Flüche aus. Harry bemerkte zufrieden, dass Malfoy ins Schwitzen zu geraten schien. Neville schwitzte ebenfalls stark, aber er war voll konzentriert. Schließlich schoss Malfoy ein schnelles „Petrificus Totalis", dem Neville nicht vollständig aus dem Weg gehen konnte und Malfoy entwaffnete ihn. Malfoy gewann den Kampf, aber Neville war es, der sich den Respekt der anderen Anwesenden verdient hatte. Viele von ihnen hatten Neville noch nie so gut agierend gesehen.

Malfoy brauchte einige Augenblicke, um den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, den er während des Großteils des Kampfes getragen hatte, vom Gesicht zu wischen, aber die Selbstgefälligkeit kam mit voller Kraft zurück. Harry befreite Neville von dem Fluch und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. „Du warst gut, Neville. Du kannst stolz sein." Neville strahlte und Harry wusste, dass er es war.

Danach kamen noch einige andere Kämpfe, darunter der schnellste von allen zwischen Ginny und Parvati, bei dem Ginny Parvatis Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, bevor die überhaupt verstanden hatten, wie ihr geschehen war. Harry konnte nichts gegen den Stolz tun, der sich auf seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte.

Als sich das Treffen seinem Ende zuneigte und Professor McGonagall ging, blieben Ron, Hermine und Ginny zurück, um Harry dabei zu helfen, den Raum aufzuräumen. Harry bemerkte, wie Malfoy Ginny in einer Art und Weise anstarrte, die ihm gar nicht gefiel. Er schloss seine Augen, versuchte, den Raum um sich herum auszuschließen und bemühte sich, die Gedanken des anderen Jungen zu hören. Er wusste, dass er Ginny dadurch, dass er mit ihr zusammen war, zu einem Ziel gemacht hatte, aber er würde ihr nichts zustoßen lassen. Wenn Malfoy irgendjemandem Bericht erstattete, dann würde Harry das in Erfahrung bringen!

Er sah Verlangen, Verachtung und den Wunsch nach Macht. Harry entdeckte, wie Malfoy darüber nachdachte, was er gerne mit Ginny tun würde, nachdem Harry aus dem Weg war und rastete aus. Er stürzte sich auf Malfoy und warf ihn gegen die Wand, zog seine Faust zurück, um ihn zu schlagen. Überraschend hielt ihn Ron auf, bevor er Malfoy eine verpassen konnte und zog Harry zurück.

„Harry! Was zum-", fing Ron an.

„Du wirst deine dreckigen Finger und Gedanken von ihr lassen", unterbrach Harry und fuhr Malfoy an. Ron hatte Probleme damit, Harry zurückzuhalten, der versuchte, an Malfoy heranzukommen.

Hermine und Ginny erkannten, was vor sich ging und stellten sich zwischen die beiden Jungen. „Geh einfach, Malfoy", zischte Hermine.

„Ich gehe, wenn ich soweit bin. Was ist los mit dir, Potter? Ich habe deine", seine Augen wanderten Ginnys Körper langsam von oben nach unten ab „Freundin nicht angesehen. Und was hast du damit gemeint? Ich soll meine Gedanken von ihr lassen? Man könnte denken, du hast versucht, meine Gedanken zu lesen, aber kannst du doch sicherlich nicht, oder?"

Malfoy schaute Harry berechnend an und Harry fluchte für sich, weil er so dumm gewesen war. _Wie__hatte__er__sich__von__Malfoy__so__reizen__lassen__können?_

„Mal sehen, ob du jetzt in meinen Kopf kommen kannst. Hier ist ein Gedanke für dich!", stichelte Malfoy, während er an Harry vorbeiging und heftig gegen seine Schulter stieß. Harry spürte einen Stoß bitterer Wut, als er Malfoys Gedanken hörte. _„__Du__bist__tot,__Potter.__Du__bist__ein__toter__Mann,__früher,__als__du__es__erwartest__und__es__gibt__nichts,__was__du__dagegen__tun__kannst.__"_ Harry keuchte, als er gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfte und Malfoys Rücken mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte.

„Worum ging es hier eigentlich?", wollte Ginny wissen, nachdem Malfoy weg war.

„Malfoy weiß etwas", antwortete Harry. Seine Augen starrten immer noch auf den Punkt, wo Malfoy eben noch war. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, was es war.


	29. Mr Jonathan Taylor

**Kapitel****29**

**Mr.****Jonathan****Taylor**

Die bittere Kälte des Januars ging ohne jegliche Anzeichen einer Änderung im Februar weiter. Remus wurde immer kräftiger, während Harry sein Training unter den erfahren Händen seines neuen Lehrers begann. An diesem ersten Morgen, als er auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche für seine Stunde war, wusste er nicht, was er erwarten sollte. Was immer es war, es hatte bestimmt nichts mit dem wirklichen Jonathan Taylor zu tun.

Als Harry den Raum betrat, begrüßte ihn ein älterer, grauhaariger Mann, der an einer Tasse Tee nippte. Er hatte strahlend blaue Augen und war makellos gekleidet. Er schien Harry eher in ein Büro zu gehören, nicht in ein Training für Verteidigung. Er strahlte nichts von Moodys Aufmerksamkeit, Dungs Gerissenheit oder Kingsley Shacklebolts Kontrolle aus. Tatsächlich erinnert er Harry eher an Percy, als an irgendjemanden sonst. Penibel und gepflegt, passte Tee zu trinken mehr zu ihm, als Harry beizubringen, um sein Leben zu kämpfen.

Harry hatte seine Legilimentik-Stunden mit Dumbledore wieder aufgenommen und der alte Zauberer interessierte sich sehr für Harrys Versuche, sie im Fuchsbau zu benutzen. Wenn er es in einer großen Gruppe probierte, wurde Harry immer noch etwas schlecht, aber jetzt konnte er leicht Gedanken entdecken. Er sah niemals Bilder, wie bei der Okklumentik, aber Dumbledore sagte, das würde mit Zeit und Übung kommen. Harry akzeptierte, dass Dumbledore es in dieser Hinsicht besser wusste, aber dieser neue Lehrer?

Was hatte Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht? Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass diese Person Harry beibringen könnte, einen so mächtigen Zauberer wie Voldemort zu besiegen? Harrys erster Eindruck wurde schnell überholt und mit überwältigender Ehrfurcht und Respekt für Mr. Taylor ersetzt. Natürlich war das erst, nachdem er es Harry leicht und ohne die geringste Anstrengung x-mal so richtig gezeigt hatte.

Das erste, was sein neuer Lehrer Harry bei der Begrüßung sagte war, dass er kein Professor sei und dass er ihn nicht so anreden solle. Sein Name sei Jonathan Taylor und Mr. Taylor wäre in Ordnung. Er war ein Unsäglicher, der die meiste Zeit außerhalb des Landes lebte. Er war zurückgekommen, um Harry zu trainieren, als einen Gefallen für Dumbledore. Harry fragte sich, was er als Unsäglicher tat, fühlte sich aber noch nicht wohl genug, um ihn zu fragen. Harry erinnerte sich daran, gelesen zu haben, dass sein Vater auch ein Unsäglicher gewesen war.

„Als erstes, Harry, werden wir mal sehen, wie weit du mit deinen früheren Lehrern in deinem Training gekommen bist. Wir werden mit den Schwertern anfangen." Er warf Harry sein Schwert herüber, ohne ihn dabei wirklich anzusehen. Harry fing es gewandt. Er fühlte sich gut für die Aufgabe gewappnet. Remus und er waren in seinem Training ziemlich weit gekommen und er war sich sicher, sich beim Schwertkampf behaupten zu können.

Mr. Taylor machte den ersten Stoß und Harry schaffte es, ihn zu parieren. Seine nächste Bewegung führte dazu, dass Harry flach auf seinen Rücken auf den Boden lag, während sein Schwert nutzlos neben ihm schepperte. „Tot in unter einer Minute." Mr. Taylor runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns."

Harry stand entnervt wieder auf. Das konnte er wirklich besser! Er hob das Schwert auf und bereitete sich auf einen neuen Versuch vor. Dieses Mal brauchte Mr. Taylor drei Schritte, um ihn zu Boden zu bringen, mit einer leichten Schnittwunde im Gesicht und Prellungen am gefühlt ganzen Körper. Harry wurde immer entmutigter, fing aber auch an, Mr. Taylor ernster zu nehmen.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde Fechten, in der Harrys Körper immer mehr blaue Flecken bekam, entschied Mr. Taylor, damit aufzuhören. „In Ordnung, Harry, lass uns mit der Kampfkunst weitermachen, bevor wir deine Duellierfähigkeit mit einem Zauberstab testen."

Harry konnte sich gegen Tonks behaupten, er hatte die Kampfkunst während des Kampfes im Fuchsbau angewandt, aber wieder einmal war er nichts im Vergleich zu Mr. Taylor. „Hier bist du schon viel weiter als mit den Schwertern", sagte er Harry, als der sich abmühte, vom Boden aufzustehen. „Aber es gibt immer noch viel zu lernen."

Harry stand wackelig auf seinen Beinen, bis Mr. Taylor wieder in Position war. Sie umkreisten einander kurz, bevor Harry den ersten Zug machte. Er machte einen Tritt zu Seite und traf Mr. Taylor tatsächlich zum ersten mal an diesem Tag, bevor dieser Harry so stark auf den Oberschenkel schlug, dass er wieder einmal am Boden endete. Er hielt sich das Bein und verzog angesichts der Schmerzen von dem Pferdekuss das Gesicht.

„Das war gut, du hast mich tatsächlich erwischt. Im bin beeindruckt." Er sagt das ganz lässig, während er ruhig durch den Raum spazierte. Er machte keine Anstalten, Harry aufzuhelfen, wartete aber geduldig, bis er auf den Beinen war. Harry machte seine gefasste Haltung nervös. Anstatt an Percy, dachte Harry jetzt an so einen geheimen, internationalen Spion-Typ, den er im Fernsehen bei den Dursleys gesehen hatte.

Als sie schließlich soweit waren, sich mit den Zauberstäben zu beschäftigen, war Harry erschöpft und konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schmerzte und er war übersät mit Blutergüssen, von denen er wusste, dass sie erst am nächsten Tag sichtbar werden würden. Nachdem Mr. Taylor ihn zweimal problemlos geschockt hatte, entschloss er sich, für den Tag Schluss zu machen.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass du läufst. Das ist gut, ich will, dass du das weitermachst. Wir werden auf dem Quidditchfeld arbeiten bis der Schnee schmilzt, danach werden wir an der Strecke um den See arbeiten."

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Um den See? Das müssen doch mindestens zwölf Kilometer sein! Sie wollen, dass ich jeden Morgen um den See laufe?"

„Ja, genau das tue ich. Du wirst vielleicht früher aufstehen müssen, wenn du vor dem Unterricht noch Zeit fürs Frühstück haben willst. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder und hoffentlich bist du dann bereit, konzentrierter an Zaubern zu arbeiten als heute."

Harry blieb sprachlos zurück, als Mr. Taylor ohne ein „Auf Wiedersehen" den Raum verließ. Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt? Oder besser gesagt: Was hatte Dumbledore ihm da nur eingebrockt?

Langsam und mit Schmerzen machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte am Nachmittag immer noch Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke, aber er hoffte, dass er, wenn er das Mittagessen ausfallen ließ, vor dem Unterricht noch ein wenig schlafen könnte.

Die nächsten paar Wochen verliefen für Harry nicht groß anders. An den Tagen, an denen er mit Mr. Taylor trainierte, fiel er ramponiert und vollkommen erschöpft ins Bett. Ginny war wegen der Anzahl der Blutergüsse auf seinem Körper unglaublich wütend und Harry musste über das Mrs. Weasley-ähnliche Verhalten, das sie an den Tag legte, lachen. Er befürchtete, dass sie direkt in Dumbledores Büro marschieren würde, um ihn klipp und klar wissen zu lassen, was sie von Harrys neuem Training hielt. An einem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, an dem er kein Treffen mit Mr. Taylor gehabt hatte, weshalb er die Energie hatte, aufzubleiben und mit Ron Schach zu spielen, erkannte er, dass Ginny wirklich verstand, wie wichtig das, was er tat, war.

Ron beobachtete, wie Harry sich vorsichtig wieder hinsetzte, nachdem er aufgestanden war, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, und er wollte genau wissen, was Harry tat, das ihn so fertig machte. Als Harry die Treffen so gut wie möglich erklärte, platzte es unverblümt aus Ron heraus. „Er bringt dir bei, wie man tötet?"

Ungewollt zuckte Harry bei dieser Aussage, egal wie wahr sie auch war, zusammen. Ginny, die auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte und wie wild an Vorbereitungen für die ZAGs arbeitete, attackierte ihren Bruder. „Er bringt ihm bei, wie man überlebt!", fauchte sie.

Ron riss die Augen weit auf. „Es tut mir leid, Kumpel. Das weiß ich doch. Ich meinte doch nicht-"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Ron", flüsterte Harry leise. „Wir tun, was getan werden muss. Ich wünschte nur, es würde nicht so sehr weh tun!", sagte er klagend und rieb sich über seinen schmerzenden Rücken.

Ginny lächelte mitfühlend und streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Rücken. Sie war mit der Arbeit für die ZAGs beschäftigt und keiner von beiden hatte momentan viel Zeit für den anderen. Deswegen waren ihnen diese Augenblicke besonders wichtig. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie überfordert er sich von der ganzen Arbeit letztes Jahr gefühlt hatte und konnte ihre Anflüge von Panik verstehen. Alles in allem fand er, ging sie damit sehr viel besser um, als er es getan hatte.

Es war in der zweiten Woche, dass Mr. Taylor sein eigenes Können in zauberstabloser Magie unter Beweis stellte. Harry war ganz fasziniert, als er erfuhr, dass auch er diese Fähigkeit besaß. Soweit Harry wusste, war Professor Dumbledore die einzige Person, abgesehen von ihm selbst, von der er das jemals gesehen hatte. Er nahm an, Voldemort konnte es auch. Er erzählte Mr. Taylor, wie er sie im Fuchsbau genutzt hatte und sie übten weiter.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich gut, aber im Notfall klappt es immer. Nachdem was ich über deine Fähigkeiten gehört habe, wirst du ein ernstzunehmender Gegner sein, sobald du gelernt hast, sie richtig zu kontrollieren", sagte ihm Mr. Taylor. Harry war sehr zufrieden mit diesem Kompliment. Nach mehreren Wochen des Übens und ständigen Versuchens, hatte Harry die nötigen Gefühle gelernt, um sie zu kontrollieren und er wurde immer besser.

Trotz der Misshandlungen, die er ertragen musste, hatte Harry seinen neuen Lehrer in der kurzen Zeit, die sie miteinander gearbeitet hatten, tief ins Herz geschlossen. Er war hart und erwartete viel, aber er war fair und lobte ihn, wenn Lob angebracht war. Nicht einmal sagte er etwas über Harrys Narbe oder darüber, wer Harry war und dafür war Harry endlos dankbar. Wann immer Harry frustriert war, weil Mr. Taylor anscheinend alles über ihn wusste, er aber so gut wie gar nichts über seinen Lehrer, fütterte ihn dieser mit kleinen Informationsfetzen über sich selbst, wie „Ich mag keinen Rosenkohl", oder „Mein erster Kuss war das Mädchen von nebenan. Wir waren vier."

Harry nahm an, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt haben musste und Mr. Taylor deshalb zugestimmt hatte, zu kommen und Harry zu trainieren, aber das wurde nie angesprochen. Aber schnell wurde Harrys eigene Neugier zu groß und er sprach das Thema selber an.

„Waren sie ein Mitglied des Phönixordens während des ersten Krieges?", fragte Harry, als sie gerade eine Stunde beendeten und sich hinsetzten, um eine Tasse Tee zusammen zu trinken. Sie hatte angefangen, das am Ende jeder Stunde zu tun und Harry entdeckte, dass er die kurze Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten, genoss. Jetzt, wo Remus und Tonks nicht da waren, war sich Harry der Lücke, in der vorher ein Erwachsener war, mit dem er reden konnte, besonders bewusst, bis Mr. Taylor sie füllte.

„Das war ich, aber nur am Rande. Die meisten der anderen Mitglieder wussten gar nicht, dass es mich gab. Irgendetwas verheimlicht Dumbledore vor jedem."

„Das müssen Sie mir nicht erzählen", murmelte Harry.

Mr. Taylor lächelte und bevor es wieder verschwunden war, sah Harry etwas in seinen Augen, was er glaubte ein kurzer Funke Traurigkeit zu sein. „Ich nehme an, du weißt das besser, als irgendjemand sonst."

„Hat er Ihnen von der Prophezeiung erzählt?"

„Das hat er. Widerwillig, aber ich hatte mich geweigert zurückzukehren, als er mich das erste Mal fragte."

„Und warum hat das Ihre Meinung geändert?"

Mr. Taylor lachte, ein kurzes, bitteres Geräusch. „Die Chance zu helfen, den Bastard zu Fall zu bringen, der sich Lord nennt. Du bist vielleicht der eine, der dazu bestimmt ist, es letztendlich zu tun, aber ich kann dir alles beibringen, was ich weiß, um dir zu helfen, erfolgreich zu sein."

Harry war sprachlos angesichts des Hasses in seinen Worten. Alles, was er bisher von Mr. Taylor gesehen hatte, war kühl und emotionslos gewesen. „Was hat er Ihnen angetan?", flüsterte Harry wissend.

Mr. Taylor starrte ihn für einige Momente hart an, bevor er antwortete. „So ziemlich das gleiche, was er dir angetan hat. Er hat meine ganze Familie ermordet, Frau und zwei Kinder. Sie war eine Muggelgeborene."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Das muss es nicht, es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun muss. Du bist derjenige, der ihn bezahlen lassen wird."

Harry schluckte schwer angesichts der Sicherheit in Mr. Taylors Worten. „Ich werde es versuchen."

„Du wirst Erfolg haben. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Er hat dir genauso viel weggenommen wie mir, wie jedem anderen. Du hast das Recht, dich für deine Verluste zu rächen, niemand wird dir das missgönnen."

„Kannten Sie meine Eltern?"

„Nicht persönlich, nur vom Hörensagen. Natürlich kannte sie jeder danach, aber davor arbeitete dein Vater im gleichen Bereich wie ich. Ich habe ihn niemals getroffen und wusste nur durch seine Verbindung zu Dumbledore wer er war."

„Bei Ihrer Arbeit … wenn Sie im Einsatz sind … mussten Sie da schon mal jemanden töten?"

„Ja", er nickte schwer. „Und ich erinnere mich an jedes einzelne Mal, selbst an die während des Krieges und da passierte es häufig. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, Harry, es nimmt etwas von dir weg. Aber freue dich darüber, denn wenn das nicht passierte, wärst du auf der anderen Seite."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

„Er ist ein böses Monster, Harry", führte Mr. Taylor in einem sanften Ton fort. „Er wird weitermachen und alles und jeden zerstören, wenn er es für notwendig erachtet. Wir sind im Krieg und da gibt es andere Regeln. Du weißt, was getan werden muss. Ich sage nicht, dass es dich nicht verändern wird. Nach dem, was ich in der kurzen Zeit, die wir zusammen waren über dich gelernt habe, bin ich mir sich, dass es das wird. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es dich sogar für immer verändern, aber du musst dich darauf konzentrieren, was du rettest, nicht was du zerstörst. Du hast Menschen in deinem Leben, die dir wichtig sind. Ihnen gibst du eine Chance, zu leben."

„Wenn er dich tötet, wird Voldemort hinter ihnen her sein, für das, was sie repräsentieren. Er kann ihre Liebe für dich nicht verstehen. Konzentriere dich nicht auf das Töten, konzentriere dich auf das Leben, das entsteht, wenn du ihn zerstörst. Soweit ist das verstehe, ist er nicht mehr wirklich menschlich, Harry. Er muss aufgehalten werden. Ich wäre liebend gerne derjenige, der es tut, aber ich kann nicht. Das ist dein Schicksal, also werde ich meinen Teil tun, um zu helfen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es getan werden kann, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du einen Weg findest. Wir zeigen dir, wie du dich verteidigen kannst, denn das ist im Wesentlichen, was du tust. Er wird es nicht zulassen, dass du überlebst, dein Überleben hängst also von dir ab!"

„Aber wie kann er getötet werden?", flüsterte Harry seine größte Sorge.

„Ich denke, es wird auf einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann hinauslaufen. Deine Magie ist stark, aber das ist seine auch und soweit ich weiß, arbeiten eure Zauberstäbe nicht gegeneinander. Schwarze Magie ist eine heikle Angelegenheit, Harry. Ein Kind könnte eine Muggel-Schusswaffe benutzen und jemanden töten, ohne zu verstehen, was es getan hat. Magie funktioniert so nicht, du muss den Zauber kennen und wissen, was du tust, damit er richtig funktioniert."

„Schwarze Magie ist noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. Damit der tödliche Fluch funktioniert, brauchst du eine große Menge an Hass. Ich habe gehört, dass du den Patronus-Zauber beherrscht. Es gibt nicht viele Zauberer, die das können. Er entsteht aus ähnlich intensiven Gefühlen, nur am anderen Ende des Spektrums. Du hast es nicht in dir, so zu hassen, wie du es müsstest, um den tödlichen Fluch nutzen zu können. Wir werden also einen anderen Weg für dich finden müssen, um ihn zu zerstören."

Als er zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurücklief, drehte sich sein Kopf und sein Herz klopfte schmerzhaft. Voldemort würde seine Freunde töten, selbst wenn er bereits tot war. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich würde er wollen, dass Harry es mit ansieht und ihn vorher leiden lassen. Er konnte verstehen, wovon Mr. Taylor redete, aber er wusste nicht, ob er diese Gedanken einfach so verdrängen konnte.

Jeder sagte ihm immer wieder, dass seine Freunde seine Stärke waren und Voldemort die Liebe, die er für sie empfand, nicht verstehen konnte. Wenn er sie so sehr liebte, sollte er dann nicht versuchen, sie aus seinem Leben und weg von all dem zu drängen? War er nicht selbstsüchtig, weil er sie so sehr brauchte? Aber selbst wenn er sie von sich wegdrängte, würde Voldemort sie immer noch benutzen, um an ihn heranzukommen. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen, er wusste nicht wie! Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo sie anfingen und wo sie herkamen. Er konnte einfach nicht einfach aufhören, sich zu sorgen.

Harry seufzte frustriert. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er sich wünschte, er könnte im Schrank unter der Treppe aufwachen und erkennen, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Aber dann erkannte er, dass das bedeutete, dass es keine Weasleys gäbe, oder Hermine, oder Moony und er wusste, dass er das überhaupt nicht wollte. Er wünschte sich nur, dass das alles schon vorbei wäre.

Harry ging in dieser Nacht mit einem sehr schweren Herzen zu Bett. Seine Freunde hatten ihr bestes getan ihn aufzumuntern, aber vergeblich. Er war dankbar für den Versuch, aber seine Laune war einfach zu schlecht, um angehoben werden zu können. Er hätte ahnen können, dass es eine harte Nacht werden würde. Sofort begannen die Träume.

Zu Anfang flog er auf seinem Besen über das Quidditch-Feld. Aber als er landete, fing der Besen an, ihn anzugreifen und er musste mit einem Stock als Schwert gegen ihn kämpfen. Bald waren da viele Besen, alle in einem Kampf, wie als Schwerter.

Die Szene flackerte und veränderte sich und er war im Raum der Wünsche. Ron und Hermine waren beide wie Ninja-Kämpfer angezogen. Während sie nach ihm traten, versuchte er ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen und fragte: „Was ist los? Ron! Hermine! Stop!"

Es flackerte wieder. Dieses Mal war er im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dean, Neville und Seamus benutzen Muggel-Handfeuerwaffen gegen die anderen im Raum. Sie lachten und klatschen sich ab wenn sie schossen.

„Was stimmt denn nicht mit euch? Was macht ihr denn?", schrie er. Bevor die Szene wieder flackerte sah er, wie eine Kugel in Zeitlupe auf ihn zukam.

Als nächstes war er in der Kammer des Schreckens. Er konnte Ginny sehen, die auf dem Boden lag, aber es war nicht die elfjährige Ginny, es war Ginny, wie sie jetzt aussah … und sie atmete nicht.

„Ginny! Ginny, wach auf! Du musst aufwachen, wir müssen hier weg!" Immer wieder schüttelte er ihren leblosen Körper. Er sah sich in der Kammer um. Sie war dunkel und leer und gespenstisch still. Er konnte die Überreste des Basiliskenskeletts auf dem Boden sehen. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Ginny, bitte!"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und öffnete ihre Augen, tote, leblose Augen ohne jeden Funken Leben. „Warum bist du nicht gekommen, Harry?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf voller Abscheu und ging einige Schritte zurück. „Ginny..."

Ihre Augen wurden rot und ein grässliches Lachen, das nicht in die Nähe von Ginny gehörte, kam aus ihrem Mund. „Hier sind wir also wieder", zischte Voldemort als Ginny.

„Lass sie gehen!", verlangte Harry.

„Mein guter, treuer Diener Lucius hat mir alles über die Verbindung zwischen Ginny hier und mir erzählt. Sie wird mir treu sein!"

„Du wirst sie in Ruhe lassen!"

„Ich kann spüren, wie sehr du dir wünscht, sie zu beschützen, aber sie war in dieser Rolle schon einmal so nützlich für mich. So wie ich das verstehe hat sie dich direkt zu mir geführt. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Harry", so wie er sprach erinnerte es Harry an den manipulierenden Tonfall während Harrys ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm in seinem ersten Jahr. Damals wollte er, dass Harry sich ihm anschloss und versprach ihm, dafür seine Eltern wieder auferstehen zu lassen. „Es ist nicht gerade deine Stärke, deine Lieben zu beschützen, oder?"

Nachdem das Voldemort/Ginny-Monster fertig geredet hatte, verschwand sie von der Stelle am Boden, wo sie gelegen hatte. Harry schaute sich aufgeregt im Raum um, aber Ginny war fort. Er war wieder allein...

Er wachte keuchend auf, sein Körper war schweißnass. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. _Voldemort__wusste__von__Ginny!_ Das war alles seine Schuld. Er hätte sie niemals so nah an sich heranlassen dürfen, er war wie eine wandelnde Zeitbombe! Harry legte seine Arme um sich selbst und legte sich wieder hin. Er zog seine Knie an und lag ganz zusammengekauert da. Wann würde das jemals aufhören? In dieser Nacht lag Harry im Bett und dachte über sein Leben nach. Er schlief nicht wieder ein.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry damit, jeglicher Zeit alleine mit Ginny aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er sagte entweder, dass er zu müde wäre, oder zu beschäftigt und wies sie immer wieder ab. Er hatte Dumbledore von seinem Traum erzählt, aber der Direktor bestand darauf, dass Ginny in Hogwarts sicher war. Voldemort wollte ihn nur durcheinanderbringen und das durfte ihm nicht gelingen. Das war leichter gesagt, als getan.

Ron und Hermine versuchten herauszufinden, was vor sich ging, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Selbst wenn Harry seine Gefühle für Ginny nicht ändern konnte, würde etwas Abstand nicht schaden. Jemand beobachtete sie aufmerksam und erstattete Voldemort Bericht.

Eines Nacht saß er noch spät im Gemeinschaftsraum. Tonks hatte versprochen, sich im Feuer bei ihm zu melden, um über Remus zu reden. Er war jetzt bei Bewusstsein und fragte ständig nach Harry. Die anderen waren alle ins Bett gegangen, selbst Ginny. Sie hatte genug von Harrys Distanziertheit und ignorierte ihn demonstrativ.

„Wenn du bereit bist zu reden, weißt du, wo du mich findest!", schrie sie, als sie beleidigt die Treppen nach oben stürmte und Harry fühlte sich noch schlechter als vorher.

Er sah, wie die Flammen grün wurden und Tonks Kopf erschien. Ihr Haar war heute blau mit kleinen lila Strähnen. Harry musste lächeln. Er vermisste Tonks.

„Hi, Harry!"

„Hallo, Tonks. Wie geht es Moony heute?"

„Besser. Er will hier nur noch raus und treibt alle damit in den Wahnsinn! Ich denke, bis zum Ende der Woche können wir ihn zum Grimmauldplatz bringen. Ich denke, es wird länger dauern, als er denkt, bis er wieder vollkommen fit ist, aber er wird es schaffen. Er will dich unbedingt sehen!"

„Ich will ihn auch sehen."

„Was ist los, Kleiner? Du siehst aus, als ob du gerade deinen besten Freund verloren hast."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „So was in der Art."

„Hast du Streit mit Ginny?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist nur, ähm … kompliziert."

„Du magst sie. Sie mag dich. Das ist nicht wirklich kompliziert, Harry. Wage es ja nicht, sie zurückzuweisen, wegen so einer törichten Ansicht, dass du sie beschützt!"

„Er wird sie verfolgen, um an mich heranzukommen!"

„Er wird sowieso hinter ihr her sein. Lass nicht zu, dass er dir die Teile deines Lebens wegnehmen, die es lebenswert machen. Deine Eltern haben in ihren jungen Leben mehr gelebt, als die meisten Menschen ein Leben lang."

Harry war verwirrt. Sie sagte die gleichen Dinge, wie alle anderen und in sich drin wusste er, dass es stimmte, aber es war trotzdem so schwer! Er wollte nur, dass Ginny in Sicherheit war … und am Leben!

„Ich will nicht, dass sie verletzt wird", flüsterte er gebrochen.

„Schon jemals ein gebrochenes Herz gehabt, Harry? Viel schlimmer kann es kaum werden. Lass sie nicht so weit kommen, dass es ihr egal ist, ob sie überlebt. Das sind ihre Gefühle und darüber hast du keine Kontrolle. Das ist ihre Entscheidung, nicht deine. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich musste auch schon einmal mit diesen edlen Gründen fertig werden. Die sind ätzend. Ich bin mir sicher, du bist gerade ein totales Ekel, aber das gehört dazu, wenn man ein Teenager ist und sie wird dir vergeben. Ich weiß, du versuchst das Richtige zu tun, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst."

„Schlaf schön, Harry!", schloss Tonks, als sie aus dem Feuer verschwand.

Harry saß noch eine Weile dort und dachte nach. Die richtige Sache tun? Was war die richtige Sache und warum war sie immer so schwer zu erkennen?

Der nächste Tag verlief so ziemlich genauso wie die Tage zuvor. Mr. Taylor verprügelte ihn während seines Kampfkunst-Trainings, Professor Snape kräuselte seine Lippen und erklärte ihm, dass er seinen Zaubertrank vermasselt hatte, Ron redete nicht mehr mit ihm wegen seines Verhaltens gegenüber Ginny, und Ginny … Ginny schaute ihn noch nicht einmal mehr an.

Er wusste, dass er mit ihr reden, ihr seine Sorgen erklären musste. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Er war nie gut mit diesem ganzen Gefühlskram gewesen. Müde rieb er seine Augen hinter seiner Brille. Er musste wirklich einmal richtig ausschlafen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer als er hereinkam und er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Treppe, um seine Büchertasche nach oben zu bringen, als er mit Ginny zusammenstieß. Sie wandte ihre Augen ab und wollte um ihn herum gehen, als er sie am Arm fasste. „Ginny."

Sie sah ihn kalt an, obwohl in ihren Augen ein heftiges Feuer hinter dem Schokoladenbraun loderte. „Endlich entschieden, dass ich deine Zeit wert bin?", blaffte sie.

„Das ist es nicht, Ginevra", sagte er mit knirschenden Zähnen. Er benutzte die lange Form ihres Namens, von der er wusste, dass sie sie hasste.

„Nicht? Warum sagst du mir dann nicht, wie es ist, Harry. Schließlich bin ich hier nicht der Legilimentor und kann deine verdammten Gedanken nicht lesen!"

Harry zuckte angesichts ihrer Wut etwas zusammen. Das würde schwerer werden, als er gedacht hatte. Wenn Ginny wütend war, schlug sie um sich und traf normalerweise genau ins Schwarze. „Ich versuche, dich zu beschützen!"

„Mich beschützen? Mich beschützen?" Oh, oh. Er wusste sofort, dass das die falschen Wort gewesen waren, um zu beginnen.

„Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht, Harry, und ich will ihn auch nicht. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, auf mich selber aufzupassen. Nur falls du das nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, während du hier Trübsal geblasen hast."

„Ich habe kein Trübsal geblasen." Harry war jetzt richtig sauer und er war genauso rot im Gesicht wie sie.

„Nicht? Wie nennst du das dann? Du verschwindest und grübelst und lässt keinen von uns an dich heran, wenn wir dir doch nur helfen wollen. Ich dachte, wir hätten das alles hinter uns gelassen, Harry! Ich dachte, wir wären endlich zu dir durchgedrungen und du hättest akzeptiert, dass wir dir immer beistehen werden! Egal, ob dir das gefällt, oder nicht!" Sie standen Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze, Fäuste geballt und starrten einander an, während sie sich wütend anschrien.

„Ich weiß, dass du helfen willst! Ich weiß auch, dass er dich aus dem einfachen Grund umbringen wird, das ich dir etwas bedeute! Es ist gefährlich bei mir zu sein!"

„Das ist meine Entscheidung! Ich werde mir NIEMALS WIEDER von ihm vorschreiben lassen, was ich in meinem Leben tun kann, und was nicht! Verstehst du das? Solange ich zurückdenken kann, habe ich dich geliebt. Es war meine Entscheidung auf dich zu warten, um dich zu kämpfen, an deiner Seite zu stehen! Ich bin immer hier und ich werde es immer sein. Du kannst nichts tun, um das zu ändern!"

Harry war von ihren Worten schockiert. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie es passierte. Gerade eben standen sie sich noch schreiend gegenüber und jetzt griff er sie an den Oberarmen, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie erwiderte genauso leidenschaftlich und die Luft war wie elektrisch aufgeladen als er sich ebenso wild an sie klammerte, wie sie an ihn.

Sie trennten sich erst, als sie hörten, wie sich das Porträtloch öffnete. Der Unterricht war für heute zu Ende und andere Schüler strömten hinein. Sie standen dort, schwer atmend und einander anschauend. Beide waren leicht verwirrt darüber, was geschehen war und nicht sicher, was jetzt aus ihrem Streit geworden war.

Wie zum Teufel ist in einem Augenblick aus einem hitzigen Streit eine wilde Knutscherei geworden? Sie standen dort und starrten einander an, bevor er vorsichtig ihre Hand nahm und zum Sofa hinüberging. Er redete leise, damit keiner mithören kann. Harry war bewusst, dass Parvati und Lavender, die ihren Streit während der letzten paar Tage beobachtet hatten, sich anstrengten zu hören, was vor sich ging.

„Ich hatte nachts einen Traum, Ginny. Voldemort weiß von uns, er weiß, was du mir bedeutest und was in der Kammer geschehen ist. Ich befürchte, er wird noch einmal versuchen, an dich heranzukommen und das kann ich nicht zulassen", seufzte er. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Hatte sie gerade zugegeben, dass sie ihn liebte? Wie konnte sie ihn lieben? Warum sollte sie? Niemand hatte jemals zuvor diese Worte zu ihm gesagt und er konnte es noch nicht einmal annähernd verstehen.

Als er die Kammer erwähnte, hatte Ginny ihre Augen ganz weit aufgerissen. Sie schluckte sichtbar und er spürte, wie sie zitterte. „Dann werde ich ganz besonders vorsichtig sein müssen und einige von deinen Extravorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen, oder?" Sie schien so in Gedanken versunken, dass es sehr verlockend war zu versuchen, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, aber er wollte sie nicht wieder wütend machen.

„Ginny, ich denke, der beste Weg damit du sicher bist, ist, wenn du dich von mir fern hältst."

„Wird das deine Gefühle ändern?", fragte sie schroff.

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber …"

„Dann ist es vollkommen egal, oder? Er kann in deinen Verstand eindringen und er weiß, was du fühlst. Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, Harry."

Geschlagen ließ er den Kopf hängen. Um ehrlich zu sein wollte er sie nicht aufgeben, aber er wollte sie auch beschützen.

Sie benutzte einen Finger um sein Kinn anzuheben, bis er ihr in die Augen schaute. „Du hast diese verrückte Vorstellung, dass du dein Leben für alle, die du liebst, aufgeben kannst, aber wir sind verrückt und bereit, das gleiche für dich zu tun. Du hast vielleicht keine Familie im traditionellen Sinn, aber du hast eine Familie, die dich liebt und alles für dich tun würde. Wir wollen, dass du in Sicherheit bist, Harry. Sicher und gesund und glücklich und unversehrt."

Harry schloss sie in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Ich brauche dich wirklich", seine Stimme war gedämpft, als er sie fest an sich drückte. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du so viel für mich riskieren willst." Das war es, sie liebte ihn als Familienmitglied, so wie Ron und Hermine es taten.

Ginny konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören, um Bestätigung bittend und innerlich verfluchte sie die Dursleys zum millionsten Mal, weil sie ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatten, es nicht wert zu sein, einfach geliebt zu werden. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte sie zugegeben, dass sie ihn liebte und jetzt fühlte sie sich deshalb sehr unsicher. Es war aber trotzdem wahr und es schien so, als ob er das hören musste. „Naja, das tue ich aber, und es ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung!"

Harry strich ihr mit seinem Daumen über die Wange. „Es wird noch viel schlimmer, bevor es wieder besser wird. Wenn es überhaupt jemals besser wird."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und lehnte sich an seine Hand. „Das wird es. Du musst einfach nur daran glauben!"

Harry schaute ihr mit einem gequälten Blick in die Augen. „Ich habe solche verdammte Angst, Gin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Geschlagen ließ er seinen Kopf hängen, als wenn es irgendeine große innere Überwindung gekostet hätte zuzugeben, dass er Angst hatte.

Ginny schloss ihn in die Arme. „Du wirst es schaffen, Harry. Da bin ich mir sicher. Für das, was du alles wegen ihm durchmachen musstest, wünschte ich, ich könnte es selbst tun."

„Sag das nicht! Ich will nicht, dass du in seine Nähe kommst, und ganz bestimmt nicht wegen mir."

„Warum nicht? Du hast es für mich getan – als du zwölf warst."

„Es … Das ist nicht … ich …", er kam ins Stocken.

„Warum jetzt, Harry? Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass du einen Alptraum hattest, aber warum gehst du auf einmal jetzt auf Distanz? Da muss doch etwas anderes geschehen sein?"

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich zurück ans Sofa. „Es waren all diese Verteidigungsstunden mit Mr. Taylor. Er ist gut, ich lerne viel. Wir haben ein wenig darüber gesprochen, wie man es beenden kann. Ich weiß nicht … ich denke, ich habe einfach viel mehr darüber nachgedacht. In Wirklichkeit ist die Lage nicht gut, Ginny. Willst du wirklich bei mir bleiben und mir beim Sterben zusehen?"

„Du wirst NICHT sterben", fauchte sie aufgebracht. „Fang gar nicht erst an, so zu denken, oder wir haben schon verloren. Es ist nicht fair, Harry, das weiß ich. Aber so ist es nun einmal und damit müssen wir arbeiten. Du musst es tun, aber du musst nicht alleine sein!"

Harry bemerkte, dass sie jetzt von immer mehr Augen im Gemeinschaftsraum beobachtet wurden, die versuchten zu verstehen, worüber sie so intensiv redeten. Er nahm an, das sie morgen wieder das Thema Nummer eins in der Gerüchteküche sein würden. Er küsste Ginny leicht auf die Lippen, bevor er sagte: „Danke, Ginny, für Alles. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen."

Ihr Blick, eben noch so wild, wurde sofort ganz sanft. „Das ist eine gute Idee, du siehst erschöpft aus. Versprich mir aber, dass du das nächste Mal, wenn es wieder Alles zu viel wird, mit mir darüber redest!"

„Versprochen. Wenigstens … werde ich es versuchen."

„Ich nehme an, dass ist das beste, was ich von dir erwarten kann, Mr. Held."

„Jaah! Lobt alle den Verdammte Jungen, der überlebte", sagte er bitter.

„Nein", erwiderte Ginny streng. „Wie wäre es mit der Verdammte Freund, der einen Tritt in den Hintern bekommt, wenn er weiterhin versucht, Alles alleine zu bewältigen?"

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, als seine Lippen anfingen zu zucken und er laut kicherte. „Der Titel gefällt mir besser. Kann ich den behalten?"

„Na klar!"

„Nacht, Gin."

„Nacht, Harry."


	30. Vorbereitungen

**Kapitel****30**

**Vorbereitungen**

Der Valentinstag rückte immer näher und die Schüler waren unglücklich darüber, dass sie nicht für etwas Valentinstagstagsspaß nach Hogsmeade gehen konnten. Das führte im ganzen Schloss zu einiger Kreativität auf Seiten der jungen Pärchen, die versuchten, sich Alternativen einfallen zu lassen.

In dem Versuch, die wütenden, älteren Schüler zu beschwichtigen, hatte Professor Dumbledore ein Valentinstagsfestessen arrangiert. Die vier langen Haustische wurde in eine Reihe Tische für zwei aufgeteilt, wobei es größere Tische für größere Freundesgruppen und jüngere Schüler gab. Harry und Ron reservierten beide einen Tisch für zwei.

Trotzdem war es immer noch an ihnen, sich etwas Romantisches für den Tag einfallen zu lassen. Ron, der Harry vergeben hatte, obwohl er immer noch grummelte, dass er gedachte hatte, Harry sei darüber hinweg, die Menschen von sich wegzustoßen, sagte ihm, dass er Pläne für den Raum der Wünsche hatte. Er hatte Dobby gebeten, ein romantisches Mittagessen vorzubereiten und gab Harry unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er sie nicht stören sollte.

Damit musste Harry sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Als er und Ginny beiläufig über Heiligabend und die Ornamente, die sie an den Baum gehangen hatten, redeten, kam ihm schließlich eine Idee. Er fragte sie nach den Bildern auf ihrem Ornament und sie erklärte, dass für sie als Kind die Schaukel die schönste Sache im Fuchsbau gewesen war. Mr. Weasley hatte sie an eine alte Eiche gehangen und sie verbrachte Stunden damit, so hoch zu schwingen, wie möglich. Sie war nie gut darin gewesen, sich mit anderen abzuwechseln und ihre Brüder zogen sie immer noch damit auf.

Es war wirklich ein Blitz auf ihrem Ornament, wie sie ganz rot zugab. Fred und George hatten ihn vor Jahren darauf getan und machten sich damit über ihre Schwärmerei für Harry lustig. Harry kicherte. Ihm fiel auf, dass ihm, wo er es wieder sah, diese rote Farbe auf ihren Wangen gefehlt hatte, die immer dann erschienen war, wenn er bei ihr war. Er vermisste auch die Ellbogen in der Butterdose. Allerdings gab er das ihr gegenüber nicht zu.

Am Valentinstag ging er morgens raus und verwandelte einige Stöcke in eine improvisierte Schaukel, die am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte hing. Er legte eine Schachtel verschiedener Pralinen darauf. Er weigerte sich, Ginny zu erzählen, was er geplant hatte und sie führte sich auf wie ein kleines Kind und versuchte es herauszufinden.

Beim Frühstück brachte Hedwig ihr eine Nachricht, in der er sie bat, ihn nach dem Mittagessen am Eingang zu treffen. Er war überrascht, als eine Schul-Eule auch für ihn eine Karte brachte. Er schaute nervös zu Ginny hinüber, etwas ängstlich, dass die Karte anfangen würde, zu singen. Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an, als ob sie genau wusste, was er dachte und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Glücklicherweise sang die Karte nicht. Stattdessen waren Schnatze und Besen darauf und der Text: „_Für__meinen__Lieblingssucher__ … __Dein__Goldener__Schnatz._"

Quidditch und Ginny, wie konnte der Tag noch besser werden? Er lächelte und legte die Karte auf seinen Nachttisch. Plötzlich verstand er, dass die eine Sache, die er am meisten an Ginny schätze, ihre Fähigkeit war, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, selbst wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass es nichts zu Lachen gab.

Er liebte ihr Lachen, leicht und reich und melodiös. Selbst im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum konnte er es ausmachen und am liebsten wollte er immer mitlachen. Allerdings konnte sie ihn schneller auf die Palme bringen als irgendjemand sonst! Er dachte immer noch an den Streit im Gemeinschaftsraum und wie wütend er auf sie gewesen war. Wenn ihm irgendjemand gesagt hätte, dass sie sich mal so küssen würden, hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit, versuchte aber zu akzeptieren, dass die Entscheidung bei ihr lag.

Die Probleme kamen immer erst, wenn er alleine war. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, wollte er immer nichts anderes, als immer mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Erst wenn er alleine in seinem Schlafsaal war und über seine Träume oder Voldemorts letzte Taten nachdachte wurde alles weniger deutlich. Die einfachste Lösung wäre es, sie immer bei sich zu haben, aber das war einfach nicht möglich.

Als sie vom Mittagessen zurückkam, wartete er mit seinem Feuerblitz auf sie. Sie lächelte ihn an und setzte sich hinter ihn auf den Besen. Diesmal waren sie nicht verlegen als sie ihren Körper an ihn schmiegte und sich ankuschelte. „Wo geht es hin, mein Valentinsschatz!", hauchte sie heiser in sein Ohr, was dazu führte, dass ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief und all sein Blut in die untere Körperhälfte strömte.

„Das wirst du schon sehen." Er grinste, hob vom Boden ab und war sehr dankbar für den weiten Schulumhang. Sie hatten für eine Weile viel Spaß, bevor Harry schließlich wieder neben der Schaukel landete. Ginny quietschte vergnügt, sprang vom Besen und rannte zu ihr. „Wirklich Harry? Ich kann gar nicht glauben, wie süß du bist! Los, schubs mich an!"

Harry lachte, sorgte dafür, dass sie immer höher und höher kam und genoss ihr vergnügtes Quietschen. Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag draußen, wechselten sich ab bis sie irgendwann zusammen schaukelten, sie ihm zugewandt auf seinem Schoß sitzend. Er zog ihr Haarband aus ihren Haaren und sah zu, wie ihre rotgoldenen Locken im Wind wehten. Er rief die Pralinen herbei, die er auf den Boden gelegt hatte, und fragte: „Welche Füllung schmeckt dir am besten?"

„Hmmmm. Solange es Schokolade ist, Harry, mag ich sie eigentlich alle."

„Dann probiere mal die hier", lachte er und gab ihr eine mit Nougat und Erdbeere.

„Mmmm", seufzte sie und leckte sich dabei die Schokolade von den Lippen. Er sah sie fasziniert an ohne zu bemerken, dass sie schon seit mehreren Minuten versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Harry! Wo warst du denn? Hoffentlich irgendwo warm und tropisch?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was dir am besten schmeckt."

„Oh! Ich mag die mit der Vanillefüllung."

Sie nahm eine heraus und anstatt sie ihm zu geben, legte sie sich selber in den Mund, eine Geste, die er seltsam erotisch fand. Er schluckte sichtbar und schmeckte noch nicht einmal die Süßigkeit, als sie sich zu ihm lehnte und ihn innig küsste. Sie teilten sich die Schokolade und genossen es, sie auf den Lippen des anderen zu schmecken. Harry entdeckte, dass ihm in diesem Jahr der Valentinstag wirklich gefiel und er dachte sich, dass dieses Verabredung viel besser war, als ein Besuch in Madam Puddifoots Café je gewesen wäre.

Aus Februar wurde März und nach und nach schmolz der Schnee und verschwand von den Hogwarts-Ländereien. Am 1. März feierte Ron seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag. Der Plan sah vor, dass Harry Ron aufs Quidditchfeld lockte und dort mit ihm trainierte und über die Strategie der kommenden Saison redete, während die Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum alles für die Feier vorbereiten. Ihr nächstes Spiel war gegen Slytherin und Ron konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder mit dem Training beginnen zu können.

Harry war morgens als letzter im Schlafsaal. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen und versuchte als Ausgleich etwas länger im Bett zu bleiben. Er hatte vor, schnell zu duschen, bevor er mit Ron losging, und fing an, den Knoten im Band seiner Schlafanzughose zu öffnen. Seit der Nacht nach der berüchtigten Party, als er es nicht geschafft hat, sich seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, hatte er es sich angewöhnt, ohne Oberteil zu schlafen. Ihm gefiel die Freiheit, die man hatte, wenn man so schlief.

Seit seinem Streit mit Ginny waren seine Alpträume mit unerbittlicher Häufigkeit zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sein bestes getan, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zu verbergen, aber er wusste, dass sich seine Freunde Sorgen machten. Er hatte Ginny versprochen, dass er mit ihnen reden würde, anstatt sie zurückzuweisen, aber es war nicht so einfach, so eine lebenslange Gewohnheit abzulegen.

Er ließ das heiße Wasser aus der Dusche auf sich niederprasseln, was ihn belebte und dafür sorgte, dass er sich für den Tag gewappnet fühlte. Er übte seine zauberstablose Magie, indem er problemlos seine Kleidung zu sich in die Kabine rief. Seine Fähigkeiten waren sehr viel besser geworden und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er es vor anderen versteckte, wenn er von sich aus eher dazu tendierte, sie zu benutzen. Er konnte schon mehr als Mr. Taylor.

Er schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und lief mit Ron zum Spielfeld. Es war etwas kühl, aber die Sonne schien und es fühlte sich gut an, draußen zu sein. Harry bemerkte, dass viel mehr Vögel umherflogen, als morgens bei seinem Lauftraining und begrüßte diese Vorboten des Frühlings.

„Wir müssen unbedingt anfangen, Kirke und Sloper mehr zu fordern", sagte Ron. „Crabbe und Goyle sind übel mit den Klatschern. Slytherin hat das letzte Spiel gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen, weil sie ihre drei Jäger verletzt haben. Wir müssen mit unseren Treibern an ihrer Kontrolle der Klatscher arbeiten. Nur so werden Ginny, Katie und Holly eine Chance haben!"

Harry gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, dass Jack Slopers und Andrew Kirkes Fähigkeiten die einzige Möglichkeit waren, wie Ginny einer Verletzung aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Sie waren definitiv besser als im letzten Jahr, aber bestimmt nicht herausragend.

„Obwohl, da du ja spielst", sagte Ron, „bin ich mir sicher, dass Malfoy ihnen gesagt hat, dass sie dich um jeden Preis ausschalten sollen. Er weiß aus Erfahrung, dass er dich sonst nicht besiegen kann."

Harry ignorierte Rons letzten Kommentar, aber er wusste, dass er mit den Treibern Recht hatte. Er war höchstwahrscheinlich ihr Hauptziel und das war Ginny zuliebe etwas gutes.

Ron und er überlegten sich immer mehr Spielzüge und hatten allgemein eine tolle Zeit, als sie den Quaffel hin- und herwarfen. Harry erkannte, dass er schon lange her war, dass er alleine etwas mit Ron unternommen hatte und er hatte es vermisst. Er liebte Ginny und Hermine, aber manchmal war es einfach schön, 'Männerzeit' mit Ron zu verbringen.

„Also", fing Harry vorsichtig an. „Hat Hermine etwas besonderes für deinen Geburtstag geplant?" Er versuchte, unschuldig auszusehen, aber er konnte Rons Geburtstag einfach nicht nicht erwähnen, das würde Ron zweifellos stutzig machen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas vor hat", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen in seinem, mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Gesicht.

Harry grinste zurück. „Du stehst ja so was von unter ihrem Pantoffel!"

„Gar nicht wahr! Und du musst gerade reden..."

„Nee, ich mache meine Hausaufgaben immer noch erst in allerletzer Minute. Sag mir Ron, wann hast du vor, das Aufsatz für Trent zu schreiben?"

Ron Ohren wurden rot und er murmelte etwas unverständliches.

„Was war das? Ich hab dich nicht richtig verstanden", stichelte Harry.

„Ich hab es schon gemacht, in Ordnung? Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich unter ihrem Pantoffel stehe, das macht mich schlau genug, Hilfe bei den Hausarbeiten anzunehmen, wenn ich sie kriegen kann."

Harry lachte laut. „Was auch immer, Kumpel." Er warf ihm den Quaffel hart zu und raste in die Gegenrichtung. Ron fing ihn, schaffte es, die Balance zu halten und machte sich an die Verfolgung.

Als Ron ihn einholte, schleuderte er den Quaffel und Harry musste sich ducken. Ron lachte, als Harry schnell umherflog, um den Quaffel noch zu fangen. „Und Ginny und du, bei euch läuft es momentan gut?", fragte Ron ganz vorsichtig.

Harry verkrampfte leicht. Sie mussten da was klarstellen und das konnte er genauso gut jetzt tun. „Hör zu, Ron. Ich weiß, dass du nur versuchst, sie zu beschützen. Das tue ich auch. Ich bin mir nur noch nicht so ganz im Klaren darüber, wie ich das am besten anstelle. Aber was immer auch passiert, obwohl ich ihr nicht absichtlich versuche weh zu tun, _werden_ wir uns manchmal streiten. Wir reden hier von Ginny. Du musst dich da raushalten und uns das alleine regeln lassen."

Ron seufzte schwer. „Das weiß ich doch. Es ist nur schwer. Sie ist meine Schwester. Sie wurde verletzt und du hast dich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt."

„Das ist mir klar, Ron, aber wir würdest du dich fühlen, wenn ich dir jedes mal, wenn du dich mit Hermine streitest und dich wie ein Idiot aufführst damit drohe, dir eine zu verpassen."

Ron lachte. „Harry, da müsstest du mich ja praktisch jede Stunde verprügeln! Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst und ich werde versuchen, mich zurückzuhalten. Aber du wirst uns nicht mehr einfach zurücklassen, damit wir nicht in Gefahr sind. Wir alle kennen die Risiken und sind der Meinung, dass es das wert ist, sie einzugehen. Manchmal tust du so, als würden wir direkt aus dem Schloss entführt werden oder so was."

Harry flog davon, ohne irgendetwas zu versprechen, obwohl ihn Rons Worte wirklich berührt hatten. Er flog vor Ron her zum Schuppen. „Wir sollten besser mal rein gehen, ich bin sicher, dass sich die Mädchen schon fragen, wo wir bleiben." Er versuchte, lässig zu wirken, aber Ron schaute ihn argwöhnisch an.

„In Ordnung, Potter, raus damit. Was habt ihr vor?"

Harry blinzelte unschuldig. „Was meinst du?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine." Ron schaute Harry für einige Momente ganz böse an, aber Harry starrte nur stumm zurück.

„Versuchst du gerade in meinen Kopf zu schauen? Wehe du benutzt Legilimentik, um zu sehen, ob ich von der Überraschungsparty weiß, Harry."

„Nun mach mal halblang, Ron. In deinem Kopf gibt es nicht genug zum spionieren. Außerdem würde ich das nie ohne deine Erlaubnis tun. Das eine Mal wusste ich nicht, dass ich es kann."

Ron Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter. „Ich weiß, sag mir nur, dass Fred und George nicht kommen werden."

Harry lächelte. „Naja, ich kann nichts versprechen. Du kennst sie ja, die tauchen einfach auf. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass George das jetzt schon schafft. Tu so, als wärst du überrascht, in Ordnung? Hermine und Ginny haben sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Und was immer du auch tust, sag ihnen nicht, dass ich es dir vorher erzählt habe."

Ron klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Da habe ich ja echt was gegen dich in der Hand, Kumpel."

„Aber du wirst es nicht einsetzen", antwortete Harry selbstsicher, als sich die beiden Freunde auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

Als sie eintraten war der Raum dunkel und schien leer zu sein. Ron schaute sich verwirrt um, bevor seine Klassenkameraden „Überraschung!" riefen. Ein riesiger Kuchen, dekoriert mit einem Hüter, der die Torringe bewachte, erschien auf dem Tisch.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Ron", sagte Hermine und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

Ron strahlte. Er genoss es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, und die Geste erinnerte Harry an seinen Vater in Snapes Denkarium. Neville führte ihn hinüber zu dem riesigen Stapel Geschenke, der sich in der Ecke auftürmte.

Die Gryffindors verbrachten einen großartigen Sonnabend Nachmittag damit, Rons Geburtstag zu feiern. Die Zwillinge waren nirgends zu sehen.

Als sich der März dem Ende näherte und das Wetter immer besser wurde, fing Harry an morgens um den See zu laufen. Trotz all des Trainings auf dem Quidditchfeld, glaubte er am ersten Morgen, dass er umfallen und sterben würde. Er schleppte seinen zitternden Körper wieder rein und selbst Mr. Taylor hatte Mitleid mit ihm und forderte ihn nicht so sehr wie sonst, was bei Mr. Taylors sonstigem Anspruch immer noch zu viel war.

Als die Wochen vergingen verbesserte sich Harrys Ausdauer und Kondition und das Laufen gefiel ihm immer mehr. Es war ein guter Weg, Energie zu verbrennen und danach war er müde genug, um friedlich schlafen zu können. Er hatte Ron gefragt, ob er ihn ab und zu morgens begleiten möchte, aber der hat ihn angesehen, als ob er drei Köpfe hätte. „Um fünf Uhr morgens aufstehen, um einmal komplett um den verdammten See zu laufen? Ohne, dass jemand hinter mir her ist?"

Danach hat Harry ihn nicht noch einmal gefragt. Er hatte außerdem bemerkt, dass weder Ginny noch Hermine sich ihm angeschlossen.

Malfoy dagegen hatte sein Training früh am Morgen bemerkt und angefangen, sich jeden Tag so irgendwo hinzusetzen, dass Harry direkt an ihm vorbeilaufen musste. Harry war überrascht, denn er hatte Malfoy nie für einen Frühaufsteher gehalten. Als Harry an ihm vorbeilief bemerkte er, wie Malfoy die Augen gefährlich zusammenkniff, als ob er sich intensiv auf etwas konzentrierte.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu verstehen, dass Malfoy versuchte, ihm seine Gedanken zu zeigen. Er testete, ob Harry tatsächlich seine Gedanken lesen konnte. In den Gedanken ging es normalerweise um Ginny, manchmal um Sirius, sogar um Voldemort. An was immer der Slytherin dachte provozierte eine Reaktion von Harry. Harry kämpfte mit sich, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und nicht handgreiflich zu werden, weil er wusste, wie sehr Malfoy genau das wollte. Er hatte in der DA einen Fehler gemacht und zu viel verraten, jetzt musste er den Schaden in Grenzen halten. Er durfte Malfoys Verdacht, dass er Legilimentik beherrschte, nicht bestätigen.

Harry versuchte verzweifelt das Zucken zu verbergen, das immer dann erschien, während er an Malfoy mit dem möglichst unbekümmertsten Gesicht vorbei lief. Er sah, wie Malfoys Frust jeden Tag größer wurde und das machte es für Harry lohnenswert. Was er tatsächlich am liebsten tun würde, war, auf ihn zu springen und die Gedanken an Ginny aus seinem hässlichen Kopf herausprügeln. Er nutzte seine Atemübungen, um seine feindseligen Gefühle zu beruhigen.

Das Laufen half ihm sehr dabei viele seiner aufgestauten Aggressionen loszuwerden und dafür war er dankbar. Gewöhnlicherweise lief er, jedes mal wenn er an Malfoy vorbeikam, um einiges schneller. Er wurde dadurch auch körperlich fitter, wie er überrascht eines Nachmittages beim Kampftraining mit Mr. Taylor bemerkte.

Harry war der Meinung, dass er seit dem ersten Trainingstag mit Remus seine Fechttechnik sehr verbessert hatte. Mr. Taylor und er waren während des Trainings ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen. Der Trainingskampf dauerte schon eine ganze Weile. Anfangs rief ihm Mr. Taylor Anweisungen zu, wie zum Beispiel „Halte dein Schwert höher" oder „Lehne dich etwas weiter nach links", aber aufgrund der Intensität des Kampfes wurden sie ganz schnell still.

Ab und zu versuchte Mr. Taylor Harrys Konzentration zu stören, indem er eine Kleinigkeit über sich erzählte. Alberne, nutzlose Dinge, wie „Ich schlafe nie länger als 7 Uhr" oder „Ich nehme immer drei Stück Zucker in meinen Kaffee. Man sollte jede Chance nutzen, sich das leben zu versüßen." Harry hatte sich an diesen Trick gewöhnt und konnte ihn ignorieren. Mr. Taylor hatte das von Anfang an immer wieder getan, besonders nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass alles über Quidditch problemlos Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er erzählte ihm, dass er ein Jäger gewesen war, und ein guter noch dazu.

Harry machte einen Satz und rollte sich auf den Rücken um Mr. Taylors Stoß aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er sprang schnell wieder auf die Füße, hob sein Schwert und schlug es scheppernd auf die Waffe seines Gegners. Mr. Taylor fiel zu Boden, sein Schwert nutzlos an seiner Seite. Harry stand wie versteinert da: Das war die erste Runde, die er je gewonnen hatte.

Mr. Taylor stand langsam wieder auf. „Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter. Gut gemacht. Es ist schon sehr lange her, dass ich so gründlich besiegt worden bin."

„Ich … ich bin mir sicher das war nur Glück", fing Harry schwach an.

„Entschuldige dich niemals, wenn du durch dein Können gewinnst, Harry. Du hast mich ganz fair besiegt, das Lob ist wirklich verdient. Akzeptiere es einfach."

„Danke", murmelte Harry.

„Du hast dir eine Pause verdient. Der Unterricht ist für heute vorbei. Möchtest du gerne eine Tasse Tee trinken?"

Harry war sowohl erschrocken als auch ermutigt. Zum ersten Mal seit Dumbledore ihm die Prophezeiung offenbart hat, hatte er das Gefühl, den Kampf gewinnen zu können. Wenn er Mr. Taylor besiegen konnte, der sicherlich besser und geübter mit dem Schwert war als er, selbst wenn es nur Glück war, dann hatte er auch eine Chance, gegen Voldemort zu bestehen. Als sie sich zum Tee hinsetzten fragte er: „Haben Sie noch mal darüber nachgedacht, wie Voldemort besiegt werden kann?"

„Naja, wenn du weiter solche Fortschritte machst, denke ich, wirst du es mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor tun!"

Harry lachte. „Wie der Basilisk? Das denke ich nicht, Lucius Malfoy hat ihm davon schon längst erzählt."

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen, das keine schwarze Magie ist."

Harry war für einige Minuten still und dachte nach. Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, um seine Nerven darauf vorzubereiten, gab er endlich zu, was ihn seit Monaten so gequält hatte. „Im Ministerium … nachdem sie Sirius getötet hatte … ich habe den Cruciatus-Fluch bei Bellatrix Lestrange benutzt." Schmerzlich schluckte er den Kloß herunter, der sich beim Gedanken an diese Nacht in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

Mr. Taylor sagte eine lange Zeit nichts, bis Harry sich schließlich aufrichtete und seinen Lehrer ansah.

„Dumbledore hat mir davon erzählt", sagte er knapp. Harry war überrascht, dass Dumbledore davon wusste. „Behalte das für dich, Harry. Diese Information sollte nicht in falsche Hände fallen. Wie hast du dich dabei gefühlt?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Hast du dich dabei mächtig gefühlt? Hat es dir gefallen, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen?"

Harry war verwirrt. „Es hat mir nicht gefallen, er hat noch nicht einmal funktioniert."

„Genau. Die Tatsache, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat, obwohl sie gerade die Person getötet hat, die dir am nächsten stand, ist sehr bedeutsam. Genau deshalb weiß ich, dass du auch niemals in der Lage wärst, den tödlichen Fluch zu benutzen. Es sagt eine Menge über deinen Charakter aus, Harry. Darauf kann man nicht stolz sein, ich denke aber auch nicht, dass du das bist."

„Nein, Sir. Aber ich wollte ihr weh tun."

„Natürlich wolltest du das, das ist normal. Du wolltest, dass sie genauso leidet, wie du, du wolltest sie aber nicht um des Schmerzes willen verletzen. Genau das ist der Unterschied. Das was du wirklich wolltest, war, die Vergangenheit zu ändern und Sirius zurückzubringen. Allerdings gibt es keinen Zauber, der das kann."

Sie beendeten ihren Tee in Stille und dachten darüber nach, was geschehen war, sowohl in ihrer Unterhaltung, als auch im Duell. Danach machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um seinen Erfolg mit den anderen zu teilen.

Zusätzlich zu dem anstrengen körperlichen Training, das er bei Mr. Taylor durchmachte, musste sich Harry auch noch mit Ron klarkommen. Das Quidditch-Training hatte wieder begonnen und Ron war Feuer und Flamme wie eh und je. Wann immer er konnte, setzte er ein Training an und trainierte sie mit vollem Elan. Seine Besessenheit sorgte dafür, dass er manchmal genauso früh wach war wie Harry, obwohl er nicht um den See lief. Stattdessen saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum und beschäftigte er sich mit einem Buch über Strategie, während er Miniatur-Quidditchspieler auf einem Brett bewegte, das seine Brüder ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatten.

Ginny und Andrew Kirke, die sich beide auf ihre ZAGs vorbereiteten, wurden bei Rons ständigen Trainingseinheiten immer verzweifelter. Irgendwann erklärte ihm Ginny, dass er gerne trainieren könne, sie aber nicht da wäre. Ron beruhigte sich danach etwas, aber nicht viel. Er ließ Ginny und Andrew danach etwas mehr in Ruhe. Katie, sie sich auf ihre UTZe vorbereitete, ließ Ron auch wissen, dass sie neben Quidditch auch Zeit zum lernen brauchte. Danach lief er herum und brummte so etwas wie „Seit wann haben sich hier denn alle in Hermine verwandelt?" vor sich hin.

Der Tag, an dem das Spiel gegen Slytherin stattfand, begann kühler als die vorherigen Wochen und der Himmel war voller grauer Wolken. Harry hoffte, dass das Spiel nicht lange dauern würde und dass sie fertig waren, bevor der Regen einsetzte. Er versuchte beim Frühstück mit der Mannschaft in der Großen Halle herzhaft zu essen. Er erinnerte sich dabei an das letzte Match und wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis er etwas essen konnte. Allerdings hatte er keine großen Appetit und als er sich am Tisch umsah, schienen auch die anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder nicht viel zu essen.

Spiele gegen Slytherin waren immer unfair und in diesem Jahr benahm sich Malfoy so, als ob er etwas zu beweisen hatte. Spannungen zwischen den Schülern waren die ganze Woche über deutlich zu spüren gewesen. Die große Anzahl an Kratzern, Schrammen und kleineren Verletzungen aus Rangeleien, um die sie sich kümmern musste, ließ Madam Pomfrey verzweifeln. Malfoy war besonders selbstzufrieden gewesen und stimmte oft Weasley ist unser King-Gesänge an, um Ron aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ron allerdings schien besser damit umgehen zu können, als im Jahr davor. Ein Sieg und etwas Selbstvertrauen hatten eine Menge dazu beigetragen sein Selbstwertgefühl zu verbessern.

Harry lief Hand in Hand mit Ginny in die Kabine. Die Müdigkeit war auf ihrem blassen Gesicht deutlich zu erkennen. Er wusste, dass sie jede Nacht lange auf blieb, um noch zu lernen. Ihr Blick aber war hart und er konnte den gleichen Nervenkitzel vor einem Wettkampf erkennen, den auch er spürte. „Pass gut auf da oben, Gin, und achte immer auf die Klatscher", warnte er sie.

„Ich schaff das schon, Harry. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, pass lieber auf die selbst auf. Du bist derjenige, auf den sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich konzentrieren werden. Versuche diesmal, keinen Klatscher zu fangen."

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig."

Ginny kniff ihm in die Nase, rann dann in Richtung der Mädchenkabine und rief: „Du bist so süß!"

Harry wurde ganz rot und ging mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zur Tür der Jungenkabine. Er zog sich den scharlachroten Quidditchumhang an und gesellte sich zum Rest der Mannschaft. Dieses Mal war keiner der Weasleys gekommen und Tonks pflegte immer noch Remus, der inzwischen endlich wieder zurück im Haus am Grimmauldplatz war und sich gut erholte. Allerdings konnte er noch nicht wieder nach Hogwarts reisen. Harry schaute sich die Ränge an und sah, dass Mr. Taylor bei Professor Dumbledore saß. Mr. Taylor trug die Gryffindorfarben, was Harry sehr gefiel. Eines dieser kleinen, interessanten Dinge, die Mr. Taylor während ihrer Duelle erzählt hatte, war, dass er in Ravenclaw gewesen war. Heute trug er rot und gold, um Harry zu unterstützen.

Ron gab wieder seine motivierende Ansprache und beendete sie, indem er Harry sagte: „Fang den Schnatz und _versuche_, dieses Mal in einem Stück zu bleiben."

Harry antwortete darauf mit einer ungezogenen Geste.

Sie gingen alle aufs Feld, während Luke Donovans sie mit seiner drolligen Stimme vorstellte. Ron und Malfoy gingen aufeinander zu. Sie schauten einander hasserfüllt an und versuchten, als sie sich die Hände schüttelten, die Hand des anderen zu brechen. Als die beiden Rivalen da standen und sich ganz böse anschauten, fand Harry, dass es sah aus wie ein Kampf der Titanen. Schließlich trennte Madam Hooch die beiden und das Spiel ging los.

Wie erwartet machten sich Crabbe und Goyle sofort an die Arbeit und schlugen fiese Klatscher in die Richtung von Harry und den Jägern. Crabbe schien sich auf Harry zu konzentrieren, während Goyle mit den schweren Bälle auf die einzelnen Jäger zielte. Harry stockte der Atem, als einer Ginnys Kopf nur knapp verfehlte. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks drehte sie sich um, starrte Goyle wütend an und warf Harry ein freches Grinsen zu. _Sie__ ist __wirklich__etwas__besonderes,_ dachte sich Harry, als er einem weiteren Klatscher auswich.

Katie Bell machte die ersten Punkte für Gryffindor, dicht gefolgt von Ginny. Das machte die Slytherins nur noch wütender und schnell bestand das Spiel aus einer Reihe von Strafwürfen. Gryffindor schaffte es, leicht in Führung zu bleiben, aber gerade mal so. Wer auch immer den Schnatz fing, würde das Spiel gewinnen.

Harry suchte das Feld ab, als ob er versuchte, den Schnatz mithilfe seiner Gedanken dazu zu bringen, zu erscheinen. _Komm__schon._ Es fing an dicke Tropfen zu regen und er nutze schnell einen Zauber, um nicht nass zu werden. Währenddessen hörte er ein Ächzen, drehte sich alarmiert um und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Holly Proctor von ihrem Besen fiel.

Glücklicherweise flog sie dicht über dem Boden, der vom Schlamm ganz weich war. Trotzdem war sie außer Gefecht gesetzt und Madam Hooch schickte sie in den Krankenflügel. Nach Beginn des Spiels durften keine Ersatzspieler gebracht werden und da Slytherin konstant Druck machte, verlor Gryffindor schnell die Führung und geriet bald in Rückstand.

Harry konnte die Frustration in Ginnys und Katies Gesichtern sehen, während sie verzweifelt versuchten, irgendwie an den Quaffel zu kommen. Der Regen prasselte nur so und trotz der Nässe, trotz der Gefahr, von einem Klatscher getroffen zu werden, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie gerade dabei waren, zu verlieren, musste Harry sich einfach eingestehen, dass es ihm gefiel, wie Ginnys nasser Umhang an ihrem zierlichen Körper klebte. Er war unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass Mrs. Weasley nicht da war, um zu sehen, wie er ihre Tochter so begutachtete, aber es war einfach zu verlockend. Ganz egal, wie oft er versuchte, seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden, irgendwann landeten sie wieder auf dem zierlichen Rotschopf.

Bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten, als Harry Ginny dabei beobachtete, wie sie den Quaffel abgab, entdeckte er den Schnatz. Er schwebte auf Augenhöhe ein Stück hinter der Stelle, wo die Jäger versammelt waren und sich gegenseitig den Quaffel stahlen. Malfoy sah ihn nur einen Augenblick nach Harry, aber es war zu spät. Harry schoss los, raste zwischen Ginny und Katie hindurch und griff nach dem goldenen Ball mit den Flügeln. Malfoy war direkt hinter ihm und versuchte, Harry aus dem Weg zu schubsen, während sie beide hinter dem Preis herjagten. Harry umfasste ihn und fühlte, wie Malfoys Hand seine Hand kratze, als sie sich um den Ball schloss. Triumphierend streckte er sie nach oben, während Luke Donovan mit monotoner Stimmer verkündete: „Gryffindor gewinnt mit 210 zu 170 Punkten."

Crabbe schleuderte einen Klatscher in Harrys Richtung, aber Ginny warnte ihn und Harry manövrierte sich problemlos aus dem Weg. Die Mannschaft versammelte sich begeistert um ihn herum und riefen sich gegenseitig „Glückwunsch, wir haben es geschafft" zu.

Über den ganzen Lärm hinweg konnte Harry Rons Stimme hören. „He, Harry, Wunder gibt es immer wieder, nicht wahr? Wir haben ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen und du bist nicht im Krankenflügel gelandet."


End file.
